Shadow warrior
by Holland93
Summary: Lost on a path of revenge, his journey will take him far from the life and home he once knew. Follow Jun, a young tiger, who has lost everything to bandits. Setting out to bring the guilty to justice, will he discover his true destiny along the way? Follow him, as his travels take him from the valley of his home, to the Jade Palace, and, perhaps, onwards.
1. Coming home

**Kung fu panda is the property of dreamworks animation studios. I claim no ownership of either the original characters, storyline, ideas or concepts.**

The rays of the sun, bathing the land bellow in golden light, drove away the darkness and cold of the night, heralded the arrival of another day, this one promising to be more welcoming than the previous.

A thick layer of snow, the leavings of the ominous clouds of the previous day, covered the landscape as far as the eye could see, in a blanket of pristine white. Although the snow, as yet undisturbed and unblemished by any paw, hoof or wheel, looked bright, soft and welcoming, it signaled the early arrival of winter in these parts of the land, despite the fact that the leaves of the trees had only recently turned.

Not satisfied with its victory over the night, the sun seemed determined to continue its battle against the snow, and stave off the untimely arrival of the winter season. It was not long before the sound of water drops, falling from leaves up high, could be heard dashing against the layer of snow below, replacing the tranquil silence, of a forest at sleep, with the cacophony of a cloudless rain.

However, it was not long before other sounds joined that of the dripping leaves.

The crunch of snow being trod underfoot, the sound of voices and laughter, and then, the whistling of displaced air, and the ' _Thunk!_ ' As an arrow hit the solid trunk of a tree.

"YES!"

The exclamation seemed to echo across the empty forest as a young tiger dashed along a path, now hidden under a layer of thawing snow, to retrieve his arrow embedded in the solid trunk of a tree.

The young tiger, his body dressed in dark brown, rough-spun clothing that had clearly seen better days, a greying, green cloak billowing around him and a bow clutched in his right paw, dashed across the landscape, seemingly unencumbered by the weight of the pack strapped to his back, vaulted a cluster of rocks and finally came to a halt in front of the body of the tree in which his arrow was imbedded.

With a grunt of exertion, he pulled the shaft free, and dashed back the way he had come, back towards the road where, arms crossed and an expression of mild disbelief on his face, an older tiger was waiting.

"HA!" with a look of supreme smugness the youngling thrust forward the arrow, holding it up and away from himself, so that the older tiger could inspect it freely.

A dumpling, skewered by the arrow, and now resting halfway down its shaft, was slowly dripping its contents out through the growing puncture made by the entry of the arrow, and spilling it down onto the snow-covered ground, making uneven, jagged holes in the yet undisturbed snow.

"You cheated! You must have placed it there while I wasn't looking."

The accusation was made with no real force behind the words, showing that the older tiger was speaking in jest. Truly, he had not lost sight of his son for even a single second while he retrieved the arrow, and he was quite certain that he had seen the arrow strike the dumpling in midair as well, impossible as it may have seemed.

Still, his son's eyes, bright yellow and orange, with black round pupils, grew large with shock.

"NO! I hit it fair and square! You saw me do it, I have been practicing forever!"

At the sound of the exasperation in the boys voice he could not help but grin. He ruffled the unruly tuft of black and white fur atop his son's head, a mischievous smile on his lips before he continued walking down the snow-covered path.

"Alright, alright I believe you. It just seems incredible that you have grown so skillful in such a short while that's all."

Standing in stunned silence, seemingly surprised that the older tiger was only jesting, the youngling watched as his father made his way through the shin high snow, as if waiting for him to turn around and resume his argument. Then, glancing down at the arrow still in his hand, he quickly tore off the dumpling and crammed it in his mouth before running up to walk besides his father.

"sooo… does that mean I get that bow then?"

The question was asked tentatively, as if fearing rejection. In truth Rong had not believed that his son could have hit the dumpling he had tossed. He was still amazed and, he had to admit, quite proud as well.

Having begged and plagued his father for what felt like half a lifetime to allow him to get his own true bow, Rong had finally relented, and promised him that, if he grew skillful enough, he would get his own bow, made by a craftsman.

After they had broken camp, wanting an early start of the day with the prospect of getting home before nightfall, Jun had once more made his argument that since he had grown so competent with his bow it was time for him to get a proper adult one, fitted by a real bowyer.

The one he used now was not poorly made, as opposed to the scores of others that the boy had crafted over the years, but it just wasn't anywhere near as good as the real thing. After all, Rong was a blacksmith, and so had been teaching his son the secrets of bending iron to his will, but the secret to making a good, durable bow was quite beyond him.

In truth the boy spent nearly as much time training with the thing as he spent helping his father in the forge, though where he found the time and the energy he would never know.

The long trip from the town back to the village was boring, and, for a young cub filled with energy, the trip could seem especially mind-numbing. To keep his son occupied Rong would sometimes point out targets for his son, a tree, a branch, a strange marking on the ground, and Jun would then attempt to hit the target while on the move and as quickly as possible.

These past few years Jun had steadily improved, when he had first joined his father on his monthly trips into Gonjang, a town only three days' journey from their remote village, he had hardly been able to hit the general area of the targets when standing still. Now, despite Rong steadily increasing the range and decreasing the size of the targets he pointed out, Jun hit every single target without fail, even when he was moving at a brisk pace to keep up with his father.

He glanced at his son, now nearer his fourteenth summer than to his thirteenth. He was looking back at him, his face a mask of innocence and patience, his tail however, swishing every which way, betraying his excitement.

He gave a deep sigh.

"Alright, a promise is a promise. Next time we go into Gonjang, you'll get your blasted bow."

Hearing this Jun's face lit up, a broad smile revealing rows of sharp fangs split his face, he jumped into the air, pumping his fists in victory and let out a victorious yell.

* * *

Their journey from that point seemed to go much easier than before. As if given supernatural endurance and speed by the fulfilment of Jun's most fervent wish, they seemed to clear the miles at an exhausting pace.

Despite the snow slowly melting, turning the earthen path muddy, and the late autumn sun shining down from a cloudless sky, a rising eastern wind prevented it from dispelling the remaining chill, but these things failed in making the trip unpleasant. Still they ate on the move, not wanting to let the heat of their bodies be sucked out by the increasingly cold wind.

Cresting a rise of an especially steep hill, Rong had to lean against a nearby tree to catch his breath. 'when did I get this old?' he wondered as he watched Jun ahead, bounding along the trail.

At first, his wife had objected to him bringing Jun along, saying that he was too young for the journey. But now, as the years had passed, he was beginning to wonder if perhaps it wasn't him who was getting too old. Although, remembering back, she had said the same thing when he had brought Jiang on these trips as well.

Having his sons help him carry his wares from the forge into town, and bring back goods he needed, had allowed him to steadily bring more business both ways. Of course, initially, Jiang, his eldest, and Jun had only accompanied him so he could teach them the necessary skills of bartering and haggling for when they would set up their own workshops, but now Jiang was working back in the forge, and he and Jun were making the journey, and by now, Jun was more than carrying his part of the baggage, and Rong had to wonder where he got his strength from.

Shaking his head, he pushed off the tree and resumed his walk, the pack hanging on his back seeming to weight a good deal more than it had earlier that day. With effort, he soon caught up to his son, who had slacked off a bit to let his father catch up.

"So old man, had to take a breather?"

The question was asked with lightness, his Jun knew that he had set the pace a good deal higher than what normally suited his father. But still…

"If you don't watch out you can carry both these packs. Besides, I swear that hill gets steeper every trip I make."

Jun just laughed at that. They crested another hill, this one was actually steeper than the other, but it afforded a majestic view once one reached the top, and from it they could finally see their village.

In the distance, nestled between two hills, with a small river running through it, was the village. It was a small affair, a collection of about two score of houses and a number of workshops of different sizes. It was surrounded by large patches of trees. On the sloping hillsides were rice-paddies, interrupted here and there by outlying farmhouses.

Smoke rose from the chimneys of the village, thin trails of it blowing in the strong wind, creating streaks of gray in the otherwise blue sky. Already his sharp eyes could make out figures milling about down there, despite the village still being quite some ways off. He thought he could make out the large figure of Guo, an ox, and the village's unofficial foreman, though he was only able to distinguish him because of the fact that most of the other villagers were either pigs, sheep or gazelles.

And there, a little ways off from the cluster of houses at the heart of the village, was his home and forge. He breathed an involuntary sigh of relief. Though he had fully expected to find it intact upon his return, he still felt a little anxious every time he had to leave it.

He could see many of his neighbors and friends in the village closing their workshops for the day. Most of the inhabitants of the small village were carpenters and craftsmen, turning the surrounding trees, apparently of a very special sort he had been told, into any number of beautifully crafted items that were in high demand across the province. Nor were their art confined to their wares, but also their own houses, most made of timber, were beautifully decorated with dragons, symbols and wishes of good fortune and health carved into the beams, timbers and doors of most of the houses. Creating a beautiful scene.

As they started their descend into the valley bellow, he breathed in all the scents of home.

* * *

He could see the smoke rising from the workshop, a sure sign that his older brother, Jiang, was hard at work. He could remember a time, many years ago now it seemed, when both he and Jiang had been too small to help their father in the workshop, and their dad had had to close down the forge while he made the week long journey to the Town and back, and even when Jiang had been old enough to travel with him to town, Jun himself had been far too young to tend the forge.

Jiang, five years Jun's senior, had made the trip with their father until he had turned fifteen, by then he had learned most of what their father had had to teach him and could be relied upon to tend the forge and keep it running.

Jun ran a paw covered in dirt through the fur atop his head. He had been so jealous of his brother back then. None of the other kids in the village really wanted to play with him, they were afraid of his claws and his teeth, and the fact that he accidently broke stuff all the time. His dad said it wasn't really his fault. It was just that tigers were naturally stronger than most other species, like rhinos and elephants, he just had to learn to control his strength.

But it wasn't just that. His brother got to spend time with their father one on one. Away from the house. When Jiang talked to him about it, it was like they had this special bond because of it, that they shared secrets.

To pass the time, waiting for his brother and his dad to return, he had started to whittle, make thing out of wood. He hadn't been very good at it at first, but he had gotten able to make small thing in the end.

Then one day, a strange traveler had passed through their village. It was another cat, though at the time Jun didn't know what, just assuming that it was an oddly colored tiger. He remembered the encounter vividly.

* * *

He was no more than six years old, or maybe younger, and he had stared at the spotted feline, who was doing her best to not seem to embarrassed by the attention she was being given, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Where are all your stripes? Did you have an accident when you were small?"

His mother, horrified by his impertinent question had apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry master Min, he is normally such a well behaved little cub!"

The traveler had raised her paws to placate her host, a smile brightening her features.

"Peace Mrs. Xun, the cub is just curious, no harm done."

Then she had leaned down, so that her eyes were level with his.

"No little one, I did not have an accident. You see, I was born with spots, I'm a leopard."

He had nodded slowly, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that not all felines were tigers, despite looking a lot alike. For someone who grew up in a small village with only his family as reference, that was a big discovery.

Then he had glanced at the odd contraption slung around her back. He had pointed at it before asking.

"What is that?"

She had unslung her bow to show him, and then, perhaps wanting to entertain him and the others while she was waiting for his father to finish his task, had picked up her quiver, walked over to the tree line, and proceeded to give them a display of archery skill and acrobatics the likes of which he had never seen.

Jumping twirling, tossing pinecones into the air, only to shoot them before they hit the ground, she would jump onto a branch, do a backflip and shoot her target before landing perfectly balanced again, firing a second arrow after her first, striking at the exact same mark.

Afterwards, she retrieved her arrows and returned to find him in a state of shocked awe.

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

She had smiled at that. Then held out her bow.

"Want me to show you how?"

She had given him a few tips on how to use a bow, although at the time he had been unable to even pull the string. He had been distraught to discover that the level of skill required to duplicate her display would not come from a single day of training, but rather years of exercise, practice, and meditation then he would be able to obtain what she had called kung fu.

* * *

From then on, whenever he had had a few minutes to himself, he had practiced. He had learned how to make a bow (though more through trial and error than from actually being taught) and he had slowly improved his skill. He still did the stretches and the exercises she had taught him to this day.

Of course, it had been an uphill struggle, his practice had been unstructured, his progress slow and hindered by his lack of knowledge, and the fact that no one in the village knew how to shoot or how to do most of the thinks the master had shown him. But he did make some progress, even going so far as to discover what kung fu _actually_ was, though his parents had disagreed a little on the finer points of the meaning when they explained it.

Then had come the day when he was old enough to accompany their father into town, and all thoughts of archery and Kung Fu was momentarily forgotten.

It was exactly as he had imagined it would be, based on the stories his older brother had told him. They spend the whole day together, sun up to sun down, they talked, his father did most of the talking, and they learned, Jun did most of the learning.

His father taught him basic survival, how to start a fire how to build a shelter, how to find edible roots and plants, and to distinguish which were helpful, and which were poisonous (although his mother proved to be more knowledgeable in that department and saw to mend some gaps in his knowledge). His father even taught him how to set some traps and how to fight with a spear and some basic fencing. Saying that he hoped that he would never need to use those skills.

He knew that his father had served in the army, or something like it, in his younger days, fighting for the emperor in some far off war. His mother had told him not to ask him about it, his brother had said the same thing. For some reason, it was something he did not want to talk about.

He learned how to navigate using only the sun, the stars and what the plants and trees told him, he learned how to tie knots and how to treat wounds (They mostly practiced on sticks wrapped in blankets with 'wounds' in them, though sometimes, they got to practice on cuts and bruises they earned themselves).

Most of the trips were pleasant, although initially, it had been hard for him to keep pace with his father. He set a grueling pace and though he did not overburden Jun he still pushed him to walk some twenty to thirty miles every day when they travelled. As he got more used to it, that was increased to forty miles. Sometimes however, the weather made the necessary trip hard and arduous. Like the time it poured down every day on the whole trip, or the time they had to wade through snowdrifts that went up to their waists. And then of course there was that one time his father decided to have 'the talk' with him. Yeah, that was perhaps the worst one.

One day, after his father had decided to let him run lose in the town, he stumbled upon an odd looking shop. Intrigued, he had entered, browsing, searching through the chest and shelves piled with junk. There he had found two scrolls. One about the art of archery, the other about something called tai chi.

Though he was perhaps not as good at reading and writing as he ought to be, he was still able to comprehend enough of the scrolls to know that he simply had to have them.

It cost him every yuan he had saved, but in the end it was so totally worth it.

He improved in leaps and bounds, he read and re-read both the scrolls so that even his reading skill improved. Although his brother taunted him, he didn't care. He loved it

He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts, and realized that he they had walked the rest of the way down from the hill and was now nearing the edge of the village. He could smell cooking, and hear the sound of conversation. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he had not eaten since lunch several hours ago. He had noticed that his stomach seemed to desire an increasing amount of food, and blushed as his mind was brought back to that singularly unpleasant experience of his father talking about… stuff.

"Sorry, I was miles away, did you say something?"

His farther smiled.

"Only that it's good to be home."

Jun rolled his eyes. He glanced around, looking at the familiar houses and the familiar faces. Sure, he liked it here, he liked the people well enough, most were nice, even though they were a little afraid of him, and he liked the houses and the fields and the rice-paddies. It was just all so… Boring. Nothing ever really happened. Nothing ever really changed. Mrs. Yu had had the same items on display for as long as he could remember, and apart from the new addition to Feng's house none of the buildings were really new either.

They made their way through the village, waving and greeting their neighbors and friends, though after a week on the road, they were anxious to get home and the other villagers, knowing the habits of the two tigers, knew better than to disturbed them before after they had had a hot meal, and a warm bed.

As they cleared the far edge of the village, a pleasant sight greeted them. The sun, dipping down below the crest of the surrounding hills, bathed the scene in an orange glow, the same glow that came from the fire of the hearth in the house, and the one in the forge, both of which were blazing in the evening chill, all of which illuminated the scene of their home.

A small house, its foundation set slightly into the side of the hill, was sat near the edge of the forest, its thatched roof glistening as the setting sun reflected in the refreezing water droplets still nestled in hidden nooks and crannies. A stone dyke bordered a patch of rocky, cultivated land where, not long ago, had grown cabbages, carrots and tomatoes, now it sat barren, awaiting the winter season.

The walls were made of stone, rocks tilled from the surrounding land and piled on top of each other to make stout, solid walls that kept the rain and the wind at bay, while keeping the heat of the hearth in.

Some ways of, nearer a stream that joined the larger river running through the village, was the workshop. It consisted of a forge, its sides made of rocks, but with one of the sides left open, so as to be able to let the heat escape during the summer months, and the roof made of solid timbers, as not to present too much of a fire hazard, and a workshop adjoining it to the side, where They could work and fiddle with the metal shielded from the blazing heat of the forge.

The ringing of metal on metal showed that Jiang was still hard at work in the forge, no doubt hurrying to complete the last few orders before his father and brother returned, however their angle of approach shielded him from their view.

"you think your mother has made mapo tofu?"

He could almost hear his father drooling, just by asking the question. Jun inhaled deeply, picking up the familiar scents of burnt wood, the smell of ozone from the forge, wet grass, and there, on the wind, just a hint of something else. Something delicious.

"Sure smells like it."

Jun rushed the last few steps, determined to get home first to surprise his mother, and gently pushed open the door. The well-oiled hinges made hardly a sound as it opened under his paw, and he gently crossed the threshold.

He entered the main chamber of his family-home, a kitchen and dining area, a square table with four three-legged stools taking up center position, all well-worn and covered in various dents, cuts and other superficial damage.

In the area furthest from the door leading outside, was the kitchen, a stove with a workstation next to it, shelves filled with jars and bowls containing different spices and vegetables. Hanging from the roof were several bands of drying herbs and garlic. Various pots, pans and kitchen utensils were placed on hooks hammered into the stone wall, giving the whole area a feeling of ordered chaos, remarkably resembling the inside of a workshop.

There, standing with her back to him, bend over the stove to inspect whatever she was cooking, was his mother. She was not much larger than him, even at thirteen he was already growing to be quite tall and broad, but she was by no means small. Years of hard work, tilling the land, repairing the house, helping her husband in the forge and looking after two rowdy sons had given her a strong, robust physique that did nothing to diminish her beauty. She was graceful in a way neither her sons or her husband could ever hope to be, seemingly able to handle an impossible number of tasks at once, she was a whirlwind in the house, and, as the three men in the house knew all too well, she had eyes everywhere. Nothing escaped her notice.

"You're home early."

The statement seemed to deflate Jun as he stood, on leg bent over a stool, both arms raised to shock her when he was in position.

"Aww, how did you know I was there?"

His mother turned, her face beaming, dimples in her cheeks showing that it was something she did often, and embraced him.

"A mother always knows where her cubs are."

She gently broke the embrace, looking him up and down, her eyes growing critical. She sniffed, and made an unpleasant face.

"That, and the fact that you and your father both smell like you haven't bathed properly for weeks."

His father's voice, mock outrage dripping from every syllable, filled the house.

"One would almost think we had been journeying for days through the wilderness, braving the wrath of the weather-spirits."

His parents embraced and shared a long kiss, forcing Jun to look away awkwardly.

"Go wash up, dinner is almost ready, and I've put out fresh clothes for both of you in the workshop."

Jun grimaced. He knew that arguing would get him nowhere, but he did NOT look forward to a cold dip in the stream, now undoubtedly almost freezing.

He and his father both sighed heavily, put down their backpacks, and their other belongings, stripped of their shirt and shoes, and started to walk down towards the stream. The cold wind hit his bare fur, but did little to leech away the heat. He knew that it would be a different story once he hit the freezing water of the stream.

He stopped in his tracks, ears perking up. Something was off. He listened, trying to determine what was wrong. It didn't take him long before he realized that he could no longer her Jiang in the forge.

He only had a split second to react. Out of the corner of his eyes, a flash of orange, black and white dashed from the corner of the forge, rushing towards him.

He set his feet wide, braced with his legs and got ready to roll with the force of the impact.

When it struck him, it felt like a hammer-blow. His brother, aiming low, going after his stomach, bowled into him and would have sent them both flying in a mess of waving limbs if it wasn't because Jun had been prepared.

Sliding one foot behind the other and grabbing hold around his brother, he pirouetted on the spot and, using his own momentum against him, tossed him in the direction he had come.

His brother, digging in his claws, making deep cuts in the ground, halted his flight and launched himself against Jun once more.

Trying to trap his head in a lock grip under his armpit, Jiang was relying on his superior size and strength to win the wrestling match, and Jun, trying to use his dexterity and what little he had picked up from reading the scrolls, was doing everything in his power to prevent him from getting into a position where that would happen.

But, as was usually the outcome of these impromptu sparring matches, Jiang soon had his younger brother pinned in the dirt.

After savoring his victory for a few sweet seconds, he got off Jun's back and, helping him up from the ground, and said in a voice tinged by fatigue.

"You have gotten better. I think this time you lasted a full two minutes."

Jiang's voice was deeper than Jun's, sounding more like their father. Jun looked up at him, seeing fresh beads of sweet forming on his brow that had nothing to do with the heat of the forge.

His brother was a good deal bigger than him, standing a head taller. Years of working in the forge had given him a barrel chest, and large bulging arms that he used every opportunity to display, going so far as to remove most of the sleeves of his shirts. His fur was matted with sot, making him look very dark, a break in the thick carpet of black grime, revealing white fur underneath, shoved where he had been wearing an apron to protect his fur from any sparks and flames that might catch.

"I almost had you there you big oaf. Next time, you'll see."

His brother just grinned and slapped him on his now, dirt covered back. In truth, these matches, previously having been very short and one-sided, was turning into a real contest. His brother, despite his larger build and strength, was not very agile or fast. And Jun, improving every day, was closing the gap in skill that sheer brawn had given his brother.

They joined their father down by the stream, stripping off the last of their clothes so that they might wash away the dirt and grime that covered them. Jun, biting down hard so as not to make an undignified yelp as the ice water hit him, quickly ducked under the water and furiously scrubbed the dirt and sweat from his fur, taking great care not to leave an unseen patch of dirt hidden in the darker stripes of his fur, before sprinting into the warm workshop to get dressed.

Rushing inside, he was greeted by a wall of heat so at odds with the cold outside that for a moment he had trouble breathing in the enclosed space. But once his body got use to the disparity in temperature, he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Standing close to the forge, waiting for his wet fur to dry, he glanced around at his surrounding, trying to determine which projects his brother had been working on. Eyeing a row of swords and spearheads that had remained undisturbed since last week, he saw that his brother had elected to do more of the menial tasks instead, crafting light tools and hinges and such that the people of the village relied upon. Though they did not bring in as much coin, they had a responsibility to keep their neighbors supplied, or at least, that's what their father said.

The forge wasn't large, and could be quite cramped when both he, his brother and their father was in here, but now, it seemed spacious, the usual piles of goods and commissions laying discarded here and there were gone, replaced with an almost unnatural emptiness brought on by the week long absence of two thirds of the workers. The pit, a large, circular basin of stones filled with the white glowing embers took up center position, the large bellows cutting the place neatly in half, with a workstation on either side.

Two anvils, one for his father and one for his brother, flanked either side of the pit, a bucket of water and a water trough on either side of them. Tools, hammers, tongs and the like, were neatly lined up either side.

He could see a not insubstantial number of new nails piled into a bucket in the corner of the forge and was silently grateful that Jiang had taken care of the order from Bao. He so despised making nails, and it was usually his job, as the most junior of the trio, to take care of such easy orders.

Hearing the others rushing up to the forge behind him, he hurried into the workshop where, true to her words, his mother had laid out some clean clothes, these ones more comfortable than his dirty traveling clothes, although not less worn.

They were an ill fit, the trousers were too wide and too short, the shirt was too broad around the chest and hung loosely around his shoulders. Both of them were made for the larger frame of his brother when he had been a couple of years older than Jun. The majority of his clothes were his brother's old rags, handed down to him. It wasn't that his family was poor, not as far as he knew anyway, it was just that his parents did not see the need to buy new clothes when it seemed that Jun outgrew most of what he got after only a few months, and what he didn't outgrow, he tore up through his 'antics' as they called it.

He didn't really mind. Not a lot anyway. Most of the other kids in the village wore their older sibling's clothes. He supposed he should just be grateful that he didn't have half a dozen older sibling to go through it before him.

His father and brother joined him, both quickly getting dressed before all three of them heading inside.

After inspecting all of them to make sure they hadn't just rinsed off and then run in, she let them sit down one by one and, finding their decree of cleanliness to be satisfactory, laid out the still steaming food. As the smell hit his nostrils, Jun's stomach gave an audible protest, earning him an appreciative look from his mother.

"someone sounds hungry."

He grinned and shrugged. He couldn't help it.

During the meal, while he was busy shoving food into his mouth, his father talked about the prices in the market, how the cost of ore and metal seemed to keep rising, and how they would need to stock up on supplies before the winter would freeze them out.

"If a storm hits us, we'll sit cold for months. Might have to make two trips next months to stock up so we won't sit idle."

His brother voiced his accent, before launching into a detailed description of the commissions they had received in their absence.

"… And Bao wants another set of carpenter's tools. Seems his son has almost finished his apprenticeship and wants to move to the City."

His father gave a deep sigh.

"Seems all the young ones are moving to Gongmen. Well I wish the boy luck then, he's a skillful craftsman, I'm sure he'll find work."

Jun glanced nervously up at his father. It was true that most of the younger kids in the village wanted to travel to Gongmen, either to find jobs or simply to escape from the monotonous daily village life. Jun had never gone himself, but had heard many tales of the largest city in the province from Guo, as the old man traveled there at least once every year, and Jun himself had a secret wish to one day make the journey.

He had not told his parents however, knowing that it would probably break their hearts if they knew that he was secretly harboring dream of adventure in far off lands that would take him far away from the village and his family. He would miss them of course, and make every effort to come and visit, but he just couldn't envision himself living out his life here.

Of course, news had reached them of trouble in the far off city. News of the return of Lord Shen, at the head of an army of wolves, news of a new and terrifying weapon that spat fire and pulverized rock. And of course, news of a legendary fight between the Peacock and the Dragon warrior.

None knew how much stock to put in such stories. It wouldn't be the first time embellished tales had reached their village, but still, if only a quarter of what they heard was true…

As if suddenly remembering something important, his father quickly piped in.

"Speaking of skillful, we'll have to buy Jun a bow the next time we're in Gonjang."

Both his mother and brother perked up. Both of them looking at Jun.

"Oh?" his mother asked, suddenly very interested to hear what had brought this on.

His father nodded while a prideful smile spread across Jun's face.

"I shot a Dumpling out of the air at at least sixty paces."

His father nodded at the disbelieving face of his brother.

"It's true, tossed it myself, saw it with my own eyes."

His brother dug into his food, making a non-comital grunt.

"Seems your skills are wasted at the forge. Perhaps you should join the Imperial army instead of following in our father footsteps."

His tone was not too harsh, but it still cut Jun. He knew that his brother did not like that he seemed to care more about learning to shoot and fight than he cared about learning to smith. His mother, sensing the age-old argument about to rise again, cut him off.

"We'll have none of that now."

She rose from the table and started clearing it.

"You should be glad on your brother's behalf, surely you do not begrudge him a prize well earned?"

His brother remained silent, but shook his head lightly.

Suddenly, his belly full of hot food and the hardships of the day finally catching up to him, he excused himself and went into the room he shared with his brother.

It wasn't large, it barely had room for the two sleeping-mats and the two boxes that contained their belongings, but it was plenty for Jun. Hung on one wall was a number of quivers with arrows, some in less complete states than others, while along the other wall was sets of drawing and notes on how to maintain balance while firing in various positions, and how to make a proper bow.

There was a clear divide between his side, and Jiang's side. While Jun's was a temple of all things archery, Jiang kept only a few, decorative posters on his side, mostly relating to ancient heroes or legendary weapon smiths. When it came to forging and smithing Jiang was a real fanboy.

The room was unlit, but Jun knew were everything was, besides, he hardly needed any light to see during the dark anyway. Another perk of being a cat.

Sticking his head out through the door, he bid his family good night, and, finding his mat, he discarded his shirt before tucking under the thick blanket. It wasn't long before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

AN:

Hello everyone :)

So I've had an idea for a KFP fanfic for a long time and decided to finally write it. Although uploading new chapters may take a while, between school, studies, the job and other duties. I will strive to publish a chapter at the very least once every two weeks.

I will admit that my writing skills might leave something to be desired, so I'm hoping for lots of feedback, especially in the more important areas. Please R/R.

Hope to upload another chapter soon.


	2. Hard work

Author's Introduction:

Well, I'm glad that I could post another chapter before the end of the week. I'm happy that I've had some positive response to the story, it helps with the inspiration to know that your work is appreciated. I'm afraid this is something of a filler chapter, intended to flesh out the main character while I'm trying to ease into the main story arch without making it seem forced. I truly hope that you enjoy this, quite lengthy, chapter while I finish the third one that I promise begins the story for real. And again, constructive criticism is highly encouraged and appreciated and please, if you like it, drop a review. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

: : :

: : :

Doing his best not to let the elation he felt inside show on his face, Jun inspected the bow with a practiced eye. Testing the string and finding it more difficult to pull back than initially expected he look questionably at the Rhino craftsman.

"It's one of the heavier bows I've made I admit. Not many who can handle one with that much pull, but I suspect that you'll more than grow into it."

Jun let his paw glide over the curve of the bow, felling the strength of the wood, appreciating how the handle, though slightly too large for him now, nevertheless seemed to fit the proportions of his paw perfectly. Slightly taller than him, the bow held the promise of massive force, and the Rhino had seen fit to make a small cut in each end for when he would string it, allowing the bow string to glide into place rather than making him wrestle it there.

It was perfect. Made to suit him, allowing for a little growth for when he got a little older, it was expertly crafted, made to be used and to take a few hits, but still very fine.

The Rhino looked to be sufficiently satisfied with the end product, though he had had to make it while Jun was away as his father, true to his word, had brought him into the workshop in Gonjang the very next time they went.

After having been measured and testing his grip on a few wooden frames, the Rhino had finally decided on a design that he assured them would fit Jun well.

Not having time to wait around, the process of making the bow taking the better part of a day, too long for them to simply go about their business and return later, they had promised to collect it the very next time they came around.

It had not been long. True to its' initial threats, the weather turned ever colder, promising an early and long winter. Barely had they returned home before they set off again, his father wanting to make sure they had plenty of stock so as not to leave them without work for the long winter months where they might be snowed out of the town, and therefore would have to rely on the stock of both food and goods that could be found in the village. Should the villagers need anything fixed, they would have to wait for the thaw, and for the many carpenters and craftsmen that made their living of the expertly made items that they spent the winter months lovingly producing out of the unique trees that surrounded the village, that could prove ruinous.

And so, a little over a week after having made the commission, Jun now held his first ever real bow.

They left the store, Jun making sure to thank the Rhino craftsman profusely, before walking down the busy street where he, fully engrossed in admiring his new toy, did not notice anything different before his father, a small note of concern entering his voice, commented.

"Sure are a lot of soldiers here today."

Torn out of his daydreaming, Jun looked up and, after a short while, realized what his father was talking about.

Standing in clusters or walking around in small groups, he noticed that there was at least fifty or so warriors from the Gongmen city guard, all of them gazelles armed with spears or crossbows, most of them looking quite worn out.

The had the haggard look of people who had been too long on the road out in the cold, and most of them were clustered around the entrance to the tavern, a sign over the door proclaiming that it served the 'Best radish soup in the province!'.

Walking up to a group of them, deep in their own conversation, his father, easily standing both head and shoulders above them, cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?"

The guards turned to look at the stranger who had broken into their conversation, but seemed more surprised than angry at the interruption.

"Yes? How may we be of assistance?"

The question was asked warily, the worn out expression on their faces betraying a bone-deep weariness, their tired, heavy lidded eyes and their sodden uniforms did nothing to improve this image.

"I was just wondering why there were so many guards here. You are from Gongmen right? That's a far ways off for you to be all the way out here. And especially in this season."

The guards shared looks with each other, some of them shrugging, before one, apparently the leader of the group judging by the markings on his shoulder looked from Jun to his father.

"You haven't heard? After lords Shen's defeat, his army has split up and run amok across the countryside, turning to banditry."

One of the other guards scoffed loudly.

"They were always bandits."

Earning himself a withering look from his commander, who turned back to face the two of them before he continued.

"Be that as it may, what remains of the city guard have been hunting them down for months. But, they give as good as they get, and now the damn snow has come in early. For all we know they are hiding up in their toasty little caves in the mountains by now."

Thanking the man for his time, his father quickly finished their business in town before heading home, both of them filled with a sense of urgency they had never had before.

* * *

He brushed off the beads of sweat accumulating at the rim of the red band of cloth he had tied around his head, covering his forehead and going around behind his ears, but leaving the fur atop his head free. It served the dual purpose of keeping sweat out of his eyes, and making him look kinda awesome. At least, he thought so himself. Jiang insisted it made him look like an idiot, but then, he would be deep in the cold, dark ground before he took fashion advice from mister no-sleeves.

His breath misted on the cold air, creating patterns in the air, twirling around, rising upwards before quickly dissolving. He gulped in fresh air, the cold clawed at his throat and his lungs, but satisfied his burning need for air. The snow under the canopy of the trees went up to his thighs, making running arduous, but excellent exercise. He had already ploughed a trench through the thick layer from the dozen other times he had completed his impromptu training course, making it progressively less difficult to plunge through the drifts.

He picked up the bundle of arrows that remained near his starting point, finding that the arrows in this case was painted with thin stripes of green.

He had learned early on, that to maximize the number of trips he could make in his impromptu training sessions during the very limited time off he had, it was better to minimize the amount of time spent collecting arrows. So, he had made several batches, each distinguishable from another by the color painted near the bottom.

Rolling his shoulders, he took another couple of deep breaths.

"Come on Jun, last trip, give it everything you've got."

Taking off at a sprint, he nocked the first arrow and, drawing the string and turning his body in one smooth motion, fired at the first target represented by a small circle carved into the body of a tree.

Not waiting to see if he hit it, he drew another arrow from the quiver, nocked it and, jumping over a cluster of rocks taller than himself, he fired the second arrow, while still in the air, at a vaguely wolf-shaped cluster of branches wearing and old shirt.

Landing with his arms forward, he tucked into a roll that brought him under a low hanging branch that, in his mind, was the blade of a sword threatening to take off his head.

Launching himself back into the sprint, he drew his third arrow and launched it at tightly packed snowball dangling on a piece of string, tying it to a branch hanging high overhead. At the impact, the ball exploded into a drizzle of snow.

Continuing at an increasing pace, he reached out his free paw, grabbing a tall, thick sapling and kicked his feet free from the ground as he used his momentum to shift his direction, twirling around the sapling so he now faced up the hill he had previously run along the foot of.

Now, sprinting up the steep side of the hill instead of along the bottom of it, he could fell the last few laps taking their toll on him. His legs and joints were tingling, fatigue threatening to make them buckle under the exhausting. But he gritted his teeth, he was almost done. Just a few more minutes.

He Drew his fourth arrow, sighting down its length and, slowing down ever so slightly, fired at another painted target, this one placed on a tree that was positioned behind and between two others that, together, made an opening that was just a little wider than three of his fingers.

Coming up near the edge of the tree-line, he drew two more arrows, making sure to hold the spare so he could load it as quickly as possible. He had placed the second to last of his target so that he would have only two small opening to fire at it, the purpose being to learn to fire in quick succession at an elusive target.

Seeing his target, hidden low to the ground and behind a tree, he fired the first, then, in quick succession before the tilt of the hill covered it again, fired the second.

Turning his full attention towards the hastily nearing crest of the hill, he pumped his legs as fast as he could, squeezing out the rest of his energy. Breaching the tree-line he skidded to a halt, drawing his final arrow.

Facing him, was the now bare plateau of what, during the summer, was the biggest stretch of farmland in the village. Now, it was his own private, snow-covered shooting range.

Placed upright in a pile of packed snow, was a wooden pole, a piece of red fabric tied to the top. It was place almost at the very opposite edge of the field. At almost four-hundred paces, his target would have been almost impossible to see, if it wasn't because of the red cloth tied to it.

A fresh breeze hurled the undisturbed snow around, tucking at the fabric of his clothes and turning the sweat trapped in his fur icy.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady his racing heart, he closed his eyes, trying to gauge the wind and its' direction.

Satisfied, he placed the last arrow on the string and slowly, fighting to keep his breaths deep and steady, drew back the string as he brought up the bow, pointing it towards the sky.

Keeping completely still, he could feel his tired muscles protesting their maltreatment, the pull of the bow fighting against his already exhausted arms. He did not have long to wait however. The sudden breeze slacked off and, making a slow last adjustment, he loosened the arrow.

It trailed upwards, flying ever higher and higher before finale beginning to turn earthwards again. Jun tried to gauge the curve, but by now the arrow was naught but a pinprick in against the greyish-white sky.

Slinging his bow across his back, he began trekking across, intent on inspecting the results of the morning training, and beginning the task of collecting his arrows.

It took him a good while crossing the field, the track he had made earlier having been refilled by the snow, the wind racing across the open field sending daggers of cold though his unprotected ears, forcing him to pull up the hood his mother had thoughtfully sewn into the back of his coat.

Once he got there, he smiled broadly. Not only one, but THREE arrows had hit the target this time. A new personal best. Inspecting them he realized that it had been the last, and the third to last that had struck true, most of the others having hit the dirt a feet or two away. He saw that the arrows he had fired using his off-hand on the bow tended to stray a deal to the left, and made a mental note to correct it in the future.

Going back along the trail, he collected his gear, noting how he had done and, with no small measure of pride, could conclude that now, at least, he hit with two-thirds of his shots, the remaining strike close by.

Having practiced with his new bow for the better part of three months, he had had an awful lot to learn in a short time. The pull was much greater, which had initially meant that he had had trouble keeping it at full draw for longer than a few seconds. But with training he had managed to get the necessary strength.

Other things, like it's greater size, thickness and the unfamiliar feel of the string and weight had been something that he had had to get used to. But the end results spoke for themselves.

Thus, immensely pleased with himself, and looking forward to get back inside the warm confines of his home, he summoned the last vestiges of energy to begin Jogging back towards the village.

* * *

Walking home through the village, he noticed that it seemed especially quite today. More so than a cold winter day would warrant. Suddenly, picking up the sound of raised voices from somewhere near the western edge of the village, he headed down the side street and, seeing a cart heavily laden with boxes, bags and basket, parked outside the Lee house, a group of villagers clustering around two furiously gesturing figures, decided to go over and investigate.

Coming closer, he recognized Hai Lee and his wife Chun, their new baby clutched to her chest, standing near the carts front, grandma Lee sitting on a chair near the door, seemingly oblivious to the whole scene, while Hai was engaged in a loud conversation with their neighbor, Chin Da, the goose obviously quite upset.

"You can't just leave! You were supposed to make the carvings on the table and chairs for the garrison captain of Fuhua. Now who is going to do it!"

Hai held up his hand pleadingly, trying to quite the angry goose down, all the while eyeing the growing crowd.

"Look I'm sorry, I'll pay you for the trouble, but we can't stay here. I have a responsibility to my family, and if things are as bad as they say, then I owe it to them to keep them safe."

He gestured at his wife and their baby daughter, barely two months old by now. Her small pink cheeks flushed from the cold, although her mother had wrapped her in several protective layers of swaddling.

Chin however, was furious, greying feathers flying left and right as he gestured wildly with his wings.

"I already sold those chairs on commission! I SPECIFICALLY mentioned your name! Now what will I tell him? I'll look like a fool!"

He turned slightly, as if talking more to the gathering crowd than to Hai at this point

"Don't tell me you buy those stories about the bandits running rampant! They have been telling the same stories since I was freshly hatched. Nobody else here believe them, it's just you, who is scared of your own shadow."

That, strictly speaking, was not true. The Lee's were the seventh family to leave after Jun and his father had returned with news of Lord Shen's army ravaging the surrounding lands, a tale that had only been reinforced as trickles of news coming in from people who had heard it from someone who had heard from another told of ambushes, attacks, and a province at war with itself.

Before Chin could continue his assault on Hai, the rumbling, deep voice of Guo interrupted him.

"That is enough Chin. If the Lee's want to leave that is their decision to make."

The large ox towered over everyone, even Jun who was considerably taller than most in the village, his bulging arms crossed, he glowered down at Chin who visibly quaked at the fearsome countenance of the usually quiet and friendly foreman.

He turned towards the couple, his stern expression turning soft, favoring the tiny baby with a warm smile.

"Hai, Chun I wish you luck, and hope that you make a home wherever you end up. If I may ask, where is it you intend to go?"

At the question, Hai looked ready to speak up before suddenly seeming uncertain and, turning to his wife shrugged his shoulders slightly. Apparently catching his meaning, she spoke up, her voice a little quit, as if uncertain.

"I have some family in Xuantou, they'll take us in until we are set up."

Guo nodded at her before, as if only now realizing that half of the village had assembled to witness the fight, he turned angrily towards them all, his voice, forceful and stern.

"Don't you all have something better to do than stand here gawking at other people."

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, Jun ducked and hurried through the crowd, quickly rushing the last few minutes home.

Nearing the workshop, he could hear the sound of a hammer repeatedly striking metal. Glancing around the end, he saw his brother, wearing his apron, almost completely covered in sot, working on what appeared to be a sword.

"You know, the idea of a day off is to… You know. Take the day off?"

His brother turned slightly, acknowledging his presence before returning to his task, placing the glowing iron into the forge.

"look who's talking. You look like you decided to bring home half the forest with you."

Jun looked down himself, realizing that Jiang was not much off. He was caked in leaves and dead moss, a small stray branch sticking out here and there. Shrugging he walked over to help Jiang on his project by working the bellows.

His brother nodded his thanks before resuming his hammering. Then speaking in between the ringing of his strikes.

"I just wanted to get started on this project I had in mind, you know. Well, that, and then the fact that I don't think it's a very good idea to be inside the house right now."

Jun glanced at him questionably before receiving a look loaded with meaning.

"You know. Mom and dad. Alone. Together.

It took a few moments before Jun caught on to his meaning.

"Oh… oohhhhh… OH!"

Jun shuddered, he could easily have lived his entire life without that image.

 _'_ _Why does he always have to be so… graphic. That is our parents for spirits sake!'_

Shaking his head to clear it of the unwanted image, he focused on working the bellows.

Time passed as they both worked in the forge. Jun, deciding that he might as well get some work done now that he was there, took of his sodden outer layer of clothes and put on his own apron before setting to work on mending some tools someone had brought in.

Working in companionable silence, Jun sometimes glanced over to see Jiang work, marveling at the skill with which he seemed to bend the iron to his will. It wasn't that Jun himself was bad, at least not for someone his age, it was just that Jiang was so much more skilled. It had never been any secret that Jiang was the better of the two when it came to smiting, but watching him work, Jun had to admit, that he might even surpass their father. Jiang had always been passionate about his craft, truly loving his job. Unlike himself, Jiang didn't view his time in the forge as a chore, but rather genuinely loved what he was doing.

He had no doubt that if Jiang so desired, he could find work anywhere. Any village, town or city would be lucky to have him. Indeed, he and his father had often been lavished with praise concerning the workmanship of many of Jiang's creations when they went into Gonjang to sell.

However, Jiang had never voiced any desire to set out and make a life for himself. For all Jun knew, he was perfectly happy staying here, in the village, for the rest of his life. In that department, as well as their fashion-sense, the two brothers were complete opposites, and it was best to avoid the subject, or risk starting a fight.

The sound of snow being crunched underpaw alerted them to the presence of their father, making his way over from the house. Entering through the opening, he smiled as he saw his two sons working away in there.

"So this is where you two have been hiding? You know, the idea of a day of is to…"

"Take the day off" they all said in unison.

Looking down, winking mischievously at his brother Jiang said, a slight note of mock reproach in his voice.

"Well, the house was otherwise occupied sooo…"

He didn't know if it was the heat of the forge, but suddenly, Jun felt very uncomfortable. His father on the other hand didn't seem to mind much, only clearing his throat awkwardly before going over to inspect Jiang's work.

"You don't say. You know, maybe it's time you got a girlfriend yourself, you seem to have way too much time on your hands if you have time to make something like this with all the work I give you."

His brother scoffed at that, starting to pack away his tools and cleaning up. Their father nodded towards the house.

"Come on, food is almost ready."

Packing up his own thing, Jun helped his brother clean the rest of the workshop before going down to wash his arms and his face in the cold stream, before rushing back into the house.

Entering his home, he was immediately hit by the smell of his mother's cooking, making his stomach grumble in delight. He sat down at the table, occupying the short side next to his brother.

The whole family assembled, his mother started handing out bowls of soup to each of them, a plate of dumpling and bean buns taking up center position on the table. Having been raised to respect his elders, Jun, to the great dismay of his stomach, waited till after his parents and his brother had taken their first portion of dumplings before taking some for himself, stuffing one of the buns into his pocket for later when he thought no one was looking.

Listening with half an ear to the conversation around the table, he began thinking about trying to design a way to make a couple of his targets move. Sometimes Bo, one of the village boys a year younger than himself who had been happy to pitch for him, would accompany Jun to go shooting, having made archery something of a hobby himself, but over the last few months he had lost interest and Jun didn't know anyone else who would like to come along.

He was going over several ideas on how to make a sort of small catapult, having seen one on a poster in Town, that would pitch for him. He was considering acquiring Jiang's assistance with crafting the more delicate parts of the mechanism when he was rudely brought back to the table by his brother kicking him in the shins.

He started, bringing his feet under his stool to protect them from further attacks, giving his brother a mean look before realizing that they were all looking at him, amusement written on their faces.

"Welcome back to the mortal realm son. For a moment there we feared that you had left your body behind."

Playing awkwardly with a piece of cabbage floating around in his soup, he made a somewhat halfhearted apology.

"Sorry, I was thinking about… Stuff. Did you say anything?"

His father shifted his gaze over to his mother who looked at her son with a knowing smile.

"Someone in particular you were thinking about?"

He winced, why did they always have to misconstrue his words like that.

"No it's not like that it was just... Stuff."

Apparently, either satisfied with the answer, or her maternal instincts knowing not to press her cub further or risk him refusing to divulge any information at a later point, she changed the subject.

"Anyway, we were talking about what to get you for your birthday."

His ears perked up at that, he hadn't realized it was so late in the year already. Out here, especially in the winter, the days seemed to flow together.

Doing some quick math, backtracking from the last full moon and taking into account a day or two of miscounting, he realized that it was about two weeks till his birthday.

"It will fall quite close to the new year this time. We could… you know. Just wait till then to do something?"

He suggested it lightly, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal for him to be turning fourteen. But also, he didn't want his parents to go too much out of the way. During the winter, they all had to make some considerations, not knowing when the thaw came. They had plenty of food, but should the snows last for long out of season, as it seemed it would do this year, then they would have to tighten the belt a little.

His father shrugged, playing it off as no big deal, but his mother looked positively outraged.

"Of course we are going to celebrate your birthday. We will do it just the way we use to. You'll have the day off, I'll cook your favorite meal, we'll have to see about getting some candy this year…"

Trailing off, it seemed that she was already making preparations in her mind, thinking of ways to make the day special.

Jun didn't mind. In truth, his mother loved fuzzing over her two cubs, even though Jiang resented being called a cub, and generally went out of her way to make them feel special on their birthday. A task she managed well most of the other days of the year as well.

Still, wanting to divert some of the attention away from himself again, he quietly interjected.

"I was down in the village earlier. Seems that the Lee family is moving."

That silenced everyone for a short while, his father, a bun halfway up to his mouth was the first to recover.

"Well, that explained why he was so anxious to settle his accounts yesterday. Can't say I blame them. Did they say where they were going?"

Jun shrugged slightly, remembering back.

"I think Chun said something about going to live with some of her family."

A low growl escaped Jiang's throat, startling Jun, and drawing the attention of his parents.

"It's not right. Everyone is just leaving. We should arm ourselves, make a militia. If those bandits show up, we'll show them."

His father shook his head, putting away his now empty bowl.

"I don't think you appreciate how dangerous they are. They have experience, training, and they'll feel no remorse about killing defenseless villagers, let alone armed ones."

Jiang scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I have no problem killing them right back. If they come here, we'll defend the village, unlike those cowards who just up's and leaves, only thinking of themselves."

His parents glanced at each other, his mother placing her paw atop his fathers. He glanced at her, the angle hiding his face from Jun, before he turned, as best he could, to look at both him and his brother.

"Actually, your mother and I, we were considering… That is, we have decided it might be best to move."

At this, Jun felt as if his heart skipped several beats. Jiang looked as if he had just been told that the forge had burned down, and that he would have to take up singing as a new profession.

"WHAT!"

His father sat up straighter, placing both his paws on the table and facing Jiang directly.

"We talked it over, and we have decided that perhaps it is best that we move to somewhere closer to the City. Maybe Baoging. They are only two day's travel from Gongmen, and last I heard, the local smith had retired and no one had replaced him."

His mother leaned over to put a calming paw on Jiangs shoulder, before softly adding.

"Jiang, you know both me and your father, we are not as young as we once was, and these trips to town are getting harder and harder."

Still with one of her hands placed on each of the older males in the family she turned so she could look at both of her children.

"And just think, you'll meet new people, and we might even make our own shop. Baoging is a large town, none of us would have to travel to buy or sell, and we wouldn't risk being snowed in every winter."

In truth, Jun didn't need much convincing. He liked the idea, mainly because it meant some excitement, some adventure, but Jiang on the other hand seemed to resent it with every fiber of his being.

Springing to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor, he gestured with his open paw towards the house.

"But this is where we live! This is where we've always lived! We can't just give it up because some mangy wolves start harassing a few farms!"

His father got to his feet, standing tall and looking his son straight in the eyes, he crossed his arms, his voice deep and steady.

"And when we move to Baoging, we'll make a life there. Trust me son, it's better than to pick a fight with these people."

But Jiang wasn't listening, and Jun could see that he wasn't going to let it drop. Leaning on the table with his left paw, he inched his face closer to that of their father.

"So you are just going to roll over for them? Be a good little dog and let them get away with scaring good people from their homes? You might leave. You might refuse to fight for your home. But I'm. staying. Here!"

He underlined each of the last words by jabbing his finger into the hard wood of the table.

Jun could see his father growing angry and, matching his son's stance, he too drew closer so that their noses were just inches from each other.

"Don't be stupid! You want to be a hero? You want to go out and take them on? They'll kill you. And because you stood up to them, they'll take revenge on everybody in the village!"

His brother sneered.

"Me? I'm stupid? Well I would rather be stupid than a coward!"

Jun gasped, suddenly feeling very small siting between the two, much larger men, he drew away from the table, sure that they would come to blows, desperate to stop them, but not knowing how.

A deep growl escaped his father, sounding angrier than anything he had ever heard before, he seemed ready to lash out, his claws scrapping against the surface of the table where he was digging them in to keep control of himself. But suddenly, he seemed to deflate and, slowly, took a step back, exhaling heavily.

That was when Jun noticed his mother, standing next to her husband, one paw soothingly stroking his back, the other, holding on to his arm, while she directed a stern, but sad look towards his brother who, suddenly recalling where he was, and who he was talking to, seemed to calm down a little as well.

"You don't think your father and I know what we are talking about? What kind of people they are? What they are capable of?"

Her words were softly spoken, but nevertheless still carried a huge weight. Hearing the saddened tone of her voice, both Jun and his brother looked at her concerned. Their father turned around, protectively putting his left arm around her, before he said, his voice now once again calm and collected.

"We came to this village twenty years ago, looking to rebuild our lives. If need be, we can do it again somewhere else. But I'm not going to seek a fight with these people. If there is one thing I know, it's that nothing good ever comes out of killing others."

Then, planting a kiss on his wife's forehead, he suddenly turned around, and walked out the door, brushing past Jiang who stood motionless, looking at his feet. From where he was standing, Jun could see the silhouette of their father, walking down towards the village, plowing through the fresh snow that had started to fall while they were sat eating their dinner.

A few short seconds later, Jiang announced that he was going to work in the forge, before he too departed, leaving Jun and his mother alone.

Helping her clean up after dinner, Jun tried to wrap his head around what he had just heard and, not able to make sense of it, asked his mother what they had meant with 'rebuilding their lives again'?

She had refused to answer, stating that 'He would know when the time was right'.

Several hours passed, and since neither his Jiang or his father returned, he was forced to go to bed, the matter, unresolved. Tossing and turning, trying to force himself to sleep, he found the same thought kept him awake. What had his dad meant? Why had they had to 'rebuild' their lives?

Thinking things through, it suddenly struck him as obvious that his parents hadn't lived their entire lives in the village. They were the only tigers there! Of course he had, when he had been younger, asked about his grandparents, but had just been told that they had 'passed on' or 'lived somewhere far away'. But he had always just taken for granted that his family lived in the village, just assuming that his dad had maybe met his mother when he was serving the emperor, and had brought her back her.

But now, thinking things through, it became increasingly clear that they both had had to come from somewhere else, and had only recently, recently being a relative term, moved here.

Apparently, his brother hadn't known about it, or maybe he was just a better actor than Jun gave him credit, the fact remained that he had suddenly become aware, that there was a huge gap in his knowledge about his family history.

Those thoughts kept him from sleep long into the night before the exhaustion of the day finally crept up on him and he, still wondering why his family had ended up there, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It had been four days since the fight and things were still a little awkward around the house. His dad and Jiang would spend all day in the forge, only talking to each other about the work they were doing. Otherwise, they stayed silent, both perhaps unwilling to be the first to talk, or maybe because they really had nothing to say to each other that didn't sound hollow and forced.

Jun too suffered under this. Forced to endure long hours of sitting in the forge, usually filled with the taunting voices and jeers that they all made at each other, with hardly a word spoken was grueling, boring and the constant feeling of treading on eggshells grated on his nerves, making his fuse just as short as the others.

Throughout it all, his mother managed to keep the peace in the small household, acting as a mediator and making sure that everyone got some much needed space. If all else failed, she proved imaginative, coming up with 'urgent chores' that required the hand of one or the other of the warring parties in the house. That these chores left them all more exhausted than ever, and way too tired to continue fighting, was most likely the main objective. But even so, Jun had to admit, that the house and the workshop had never looked better.

And so, it was on the fifth day, walking into the workshop after having spent the better part of the morning settling his account, paying his debt and returning the commissions of the villagers, that their father made the announcement.

"I've talked to Huang, and he has agreed to sell us his cart. I have settled our businesses, and I told Guo yesterday about us moving. As soon as the spring thaws hits, I'll travel to Baoging and see about getting us a house. Then, when I return, we'll leave."

Jun looked up, ready to try and head off any real arguments that might rise. He nervously glanced over at his brother, awaiting his response. Jiang at first acted like he hadn't heard. Then after a couple of seconds, he angrily tossed the hammer he had been using onto the table, creating quite a noticeable dent, before he, arms crossed, his back turned to their father, addressed the opposite wall.

"So that's it then? We really are just going to abandon all these people?"

His voice filled with a mixture of emotions, most notably anger. But also something else that sounded like resignation.

His father sighed heavily, spreading out his arms gesturing to both of them.

"You knew this was going to happen."

Jun, who had now completely stopped working on sharpening a set of knives and axes, looked back and forth between the two, considering if this was the sign that he should step in.

Jiang kept staring at the wall, seeming to think about something before he turned around, looking their father in his eyes and said, his voice steady and calm.

"You know, I could just stay. I'm old enough now to make my own decision, I'm not a cub anymore. If I decided to remain, you couldn't stop me."

It wasn't voiced as a challenge, more as a statement of fact. For a moment his father looked lost for words. Jun waited for him to say something, but he only started to walk around the forge, inspecting some of the projects that was waiting for some finishing touches. Swords, spearheads, axes, tools and the odd metal figurine. Many of them made by his own hand, but a good deal more made by Jiang, his skill beginning to surpass that of their father.

He ran a paw over an especially beautiful sword that Jun knew that his brother had spent many long days perfecting, even going so far as to make the pommel and hilt resemble two dragons intertwined, each of their heads making up one half of the guard, their lower bodies turning into the hilt, their tails making a round pommel.

He then turned around, his eyes locking on Jiang's. His lips formed into a sad, but proud smile.

"You are right. You are not a cub anymore. You are a grown man."

He took down the sword, admiring it, feeling its balance and checking its weight.

"You have been a man for a long time, but I haven't been acting like it."

Replacing the sword, he walked over and gently pulled his oldest son into a loving embrace. When he broke it, Jun thought he saw tears at the edge of his eyes. The look on his brother's face told him that this was the last thing he had expected to happen.

"I can't force you to come along. I won't. I'll just ask you, as one man to another, if you would consider it. I know that you feel responsible for this village, but please, just… Think about it."

And with that, he turned and left, walking back towards the village, leaving both of them stunned. Jun sat and starred after him, not really knowing what to say or do now.

"wow…"

The word was out before he knew he had said it, seemingly ringing around the forge that was suddenly very silent.

"Yeah… Wow."

Jiang still stood, arms hanging loosely down his sides, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Suddenly, he turned around, rubbing at his eyes with his left paw.

"Jun, you mind doing something else a few minutes? I need to think for a while."

Nodding, understanding that he needed some space, he quickly placed the tools he had been working with on the table and made a quick exit.

Stepping out, he noticed that the weather, having been horrible for most of the past week, was finally clearing up a bit. The sun was shining from a sky that was finally free of the dark clouds that had been punishing them with a thick drizzle of snow, its rays reflecting off the sparkling snow. Although it was still bitterly cold, Jun Took it as a good sign for things to come. Sniffing, he caught the scent of food being prepared, and decided to go see if there was anything to eat in the kitchen.

Walking inside, he saw his mother working in the kitchen, while he could hear his father clattering around in the room he shared with her.

He went over to see what she was making, since it smelled delicious, and to his delight it seemed that it was noodles. Seeing him approach, and probably knowing the mind of her youngest, she reached up and grabbed a plate with some bean-buns and put them on the table in front of him.

"If you are hungry you mind helping me by eating these? They are about to go bad."

He shoved most of one of the dry buns in his mouth as way of an answer, his mouth bulging with the dough. His mother tsk and gave him a disapproving look.

"With manners like that people would think you had been raced in the wild."

He shrugged, managing to swallow most of it before lamenting.

"But I was hungry."

This only earned him another reprimand.

"And no talking with your mouth full!"

Knowing better than to answer back, he just settled with taking smaller bites, which seemed to make her happy, but did not mollify her enough to let her simply let him leave. She put down a knife and some vegetables in front of him, nodding her head at the pot, now simmering slightly over the stove.

Thinking that at least it was better than being made to scrub the floor of the house again, already having done that twice this week, he did not protest but simply resigned himself to eating in between slicing the greenery.

After a while, his father emerged from where he had been hiding, carrying what seemed to be a list of some sort.

He looked thoughtful before, a sharpened piece of coal in his hand, he crossed of something or other.

"Darling, do you remember if Chin Da ever paid for that…"

He was interrupted by a load slow knock on the door. Jun, still holding the knife and a bean bun, began moving towards it to open it, but his dad waved him off, putting aside the list and went to see for himself.

Opening the door, his father had to look up before meeting their visitor's eyes, he stood still for a moment, before he stepped aside, gesturing with his paw.

"Oh, come in Guo, take a seat. I think I know why you are here."

The large Ox, having to stoop to fit his frame under the door that, truthfully, was a tight fit for the large man, nodded at his father.

"Thank you Rong, hello Shu, nice to see you. Hey Jun."

He smiled as he greeted each of them in turn, before taking a seat on one of the chairs that creaked ominously under his weight, his mother bringing him a cup of tea that she seemed to procure from thin air, before she returned to supervise Jun, while continuing with the noodles.

"If you think I'm here to try and talk you out of moving, you are wrong. It's your decision, your choice, I won't force anyone to stay."

His dad looked surprised for a moment, before quickly regaining his composure.

"Oh, then to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Guo, taking a sip from the tea in front of him, and making a satisfied sound as the warm brew entered his system, gently nodded towards the door.

"I'm going up to the grove. You know, the one over by Ning's farm. A lot of the villagers need some of the timber for projects and I didn't have time to fill up the stores this year. I need some help cutting it down and taking it to the village, and with the break in the weather I figured now is the time to do it. Of course, I'll pay for the trouble."

Gao, by far the biggest resident in the village, usually worked as a lumberjack. His great size and strength allowing him to work the wood and drag it from the nearby groves and forests into town, the different craftsmen being very particular about the size of the block they needed sometimes. However, it wasn't always a one-man job and in a village populated by sheep, geese and pigs, he would sometimes enlist the help of his older brother or father, all of them possessing great strength compared to the other villagers.

His father looked to consider it for a moment, then glancing over at the list he had been reading earlier, he shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry Guo, both me and Jiang just have to much to do today, but maybe Jun could help?"

At the mention of his name Jun, who had previously tried to appear deeply interested in his task chopping vegetables, turned slightly around so that he could look at the adults. Guo too, turned his gaze towards him, eyeing him appraisingly. His father went on.

"He is strong enough to help, and he's a good worker, I guaranty that."

He gestured for Jun to come closer, which he did, putting down the knife and wiping his paws off on his trousers.

Guo looked him up and down one more time before he, grunting, finished his tea.

"Well, sure looks strong enough. What do you say Jun, wanna give me a hand?"

Jun nodded, he was more than willing to assist the ox in his task, it would do him some good with some fresh air, and besides, he could use a little time away from the house. A little alone time. Or, at least some time away from the others. Guo stood up, looking satisfied.

"Good, always happy to get a hand from the Xun family, you know about hard work. Meet me down by my house, bring some warm clothes, I'll bring tools."

Nodding to his father, and thanking his mother for the tea, he turned and left, squeezing back out through the door. Once he had gone, his dad turned to him, making a shooing motion.

"Quickly now, he doesn't like when people are late. And remember, you address him as sir, or mister Han."

 _'_ _Really, they didn't think he knew how to behave in public? How old did they think he was?'_

Jun just nodded and went to his room and put on his coat, he went back out and made to leave before his mother called after him.

"You are not leaving the house like that! It's freezing out there!"

Standing with his back to her, he risked rolling his eyes before turning, going back and putting on a grey buff and throw the cloak he usually wore when he travelled with his father over his shoulders. he walked over to her, awaiting her approval, half tempted to have put on half his wardrobe if he didn't think she would make him wear it.

She handed him a couple of the buns, which he stuffed into a pocket, before adjusting his cloak, she quickly licked her finger and brushed away a spot of dirt on his cheek, making him draw away sharply.

"Mom!"

He wiped of his chin on his arm, and left, while she shouted after him.

"Remember, be polite!"

Closing the door, he gave a deep, weary sigh before heading down towards the village.

 _'_ _Honestly, I'm almost fourteen, but they still treat me like a little cub'_

An icy wind hit him in the face, the cold leaching the heat from his skin, forced him to pull up his hood and draw his scarf up all the way to his eyes.

 _'_ _Alright, so maybe it is a little colder than I anticipated.'_

Working in the forge all day, running back and forth between the house and the workshop, it was easy to forget just how cold it was when one spent more than a few seconds outside at a time.

Picking up his pace, he walked through the rut that Guo had ploughed through the snow in his trip back and forth from the village, finding it easier than blazing his own path through the snow. It didn't take long before he reached the village foreman's house, a four wheeled cart standing outside, a multitude of tools piled into it.

He had just reached it when Guo steeped out, now wearing some clothes quite similar to Jun's own, although a few sizes larger of course.

"Well, it's nice to see that you don't waste time."

He nodded towards the cart, but when Jun made to start pulling it, he gently pushed him away.

"Hold on kid, I'm not that old yet, although I appreciate the enthusiasm. I'll pull the cart there. Be plenty of time for you earn your keep."

Jun nodded, making sure to speak clearly through the scarf so that it didn't muffle his voice too much.

"Yes Mr. Han. What exactly am I going to be doing if you don't mind me asking sir?"

It was hard to tell with all the clothes, but it almost looked like Guo winched.

"No need for all that. Just call me Guo. And concerning what you'll be doing, it's easier just to show you."

Thinking that that made sense, he just followed after the large ox, answering the occasional question about his family, about their future plans and what he intended to do later.

Taking notice of where they were going, he felt more than saw that the terrain seemed to slope slightly as they walked down through the valley, the opposite direction he usually went when he had to travel to the town.

The village grew smaller behind them as they passed various small farmhouses, smoke trailing out of chimneys showing that they were indeed occupied, and as they drew closer to their destination, the open farmland that dominated the lower end of the valley gave way to more and more dense forest, thankfully shielding them from the wind.

"I'm guessing that you are looking forward to moving. Must be kinda boring her for a young one like yourself."

Jun thought about it for a moment, not wanting to sound too enthusiastic about leaving, but having no intention of lying.

"I think it's going to be an adventure. We'll be close to Gongmen, maybe I could even travel there and see it."

Guo nodded at that.

"It's a beautiful city alright, and the fireworks are definably worth seeing."

Jun perked up at that, suddenly remembering that Guo had been to Gongmen city more than a few times.

"What's it like? I have never been anywhere larger than Gonjang, but I don't think it's the same thing."

Guo laughed at that, the sound resembling more a rockslide than a man who was amused.

"No kid, they are not the same. Gongmen is huge, the biggest city I've ever seen. Definably worth visiting."

Suddenly, Guo went off to the side, drawing the cart with him down a side trail that they followed for a little while before coming up to a small clearing, tree-stumps making small bumps under the layer of snow. Jun could see a deep pit had been dug in the middle of the clearing, easily four meters long, two wide and easily three deep, a thick, flat piece of wood placed at each end.

Guo explained the work.

"Alright, here it is. We cut down a tree, de-branch it, drag it to the pit, one of us goes in and work the other end of the tandem saw. We make the timber nice and square, cutting away the sides, put it on the cart, and when we have enough, we go back. Easy as can be."

Jun glanced at the trees around him, noticing that the vast majority of them were much too wide for him to be able to get his hands around. But, his pride prevented him from commenting on it, refusing to show weakness when he hadn't even begun the work yet.

He simply nodded and Guo, seeing there were no questions, removed the tools from the cart.

"Let's get to it then.

* * *

The work proved to be much more arduous than even his most pessimistic predictions had foreseen. True, it was easy enough cutting the trees down and cutting of all the branches. But then, after sawing them into length no more than six meters long, it proved a struggle of gargantuan proportions pushing it into alignment with the pit, before they rolled the timber into position.

Then, one of them jumping into the pit, while the other stood, straddling the edge and the tree, they would begin sawing. It took a while before Jun learned to work with the rhythm that Guo patiently taught him, but even when he had, his muscles and back still ached and complained with the strain and the awkward position.

Jun had considered himself inured to hard labor, being used to work with his father and brother in the forge all day, and his mother finding plenty of work in the house the days he didn't, but this proved to be an altogether different kind of work. laboring with the saw and the wood took a whole different kind of muscle set, and he soon felt his hands blistering and cracking. Something they hadn't done in a long time.

But he refused to show weakness. For some reason he found it very important to him that Guo should think him tough, and that he showed that he was as valuable and dependable a worker as his father had made him out to be.

Slowly, beginning to get a feel for the work, he began working with the tree, not against it, letting the saw do most of the work. He learned to tie his scarf around his face when he was in the pit to keep sawdust from falling into his eyes, and he and Guo got better and better at predicting each other's moves, the movement of the saw growing fluid and fast.

Having shed most of his clothes, now standing in just his pants and a shirt, he still sweated profusely and was somehow gratified when he saw Guo, in a similar state of dress, was showing equal signs of the work affecting him.

Soon, there was a respectable pile on top of the cart, but Guo made no motion to stop the work, instead beginning a new pile besides it. Jun, not wanting to let him down, continued working right alongside him, sneaking in a few bites and a couple sips of water here and there.

Then, the sun beginning to ride quite low in the sky, Guo called a halt. Jun, relieved beyond words, jumped out of the pit, his powerful legs making the leap almost effortless. He walked over to the ox, about to confess that he didn't have the energy to continue anymore, but Guo beat him to it, sitting down heavily on a half-finished piece of timber, he drew out a piece of cloth and wiped his brow.

"Damn kid, your father wasn't lying when he said you were a hard worker."

Exhausted, Jun sat down next to him, watching his red, blistered paws as drops of blood ran between his fingers from where the blisters had burst. He winched. Experience told him that they were going to sting for days. Well, more than they hurt now anyway

Guo looked over at the cart, piled high with the pieces of timber.

"You up for helping me get the cart back to town? Then I think we'll call it a day."

Jun nodded, almost too tired to speak, dreading the long trip.

* * *

It proved a grueling journey back to the village. While Guo pulled the cart Jun pushed it from behind, really beginning to appreciate just how much a small incline could add to such a task.

His view blocked by the cart, he could only gauge their progress by markers in the terrain. When the trees started thinning, giving way to the snow-covered fields, he almost wanted to scream in frustration at their lack of progress. His arm felt like they were ready to fall off, he doubted that his back would ever be the same again, and he dearly lamented that he had ever agreed to do this.

Up ahead he could hear Guo grunting and straining as he dragged with all his might, while Jun pushed for all he was worth at the rear and slowly, the terrain started to flatten out, and the cart began rolling forward of its own volition. But still, the sun had set long before they made it back to Guo's house, both of them relieved that the ordeal was over. The moon shone bright from the cloudless sky, providing some light for them as they came to a halt.

Leaning back against the wall of his house, Guo ran his hand across his brow, wiping away the sweat while Jun was resting against the front of the wagon, his eyes closed, concentrating on his breathing, trying to ignore all is aching muscles.

After a few minutes, Guo decided he had had a long enough break and disappeared into his house, but before disappearing completely he called out through the open door.

"Wait just a minute kid, I've got something for you!"

It wasn't long before Jun heard the unmistakable sound of a fire being lit, and the soft orange glow that was visible though the open door seemed to confirm that.

After a few minutes' inactivity the cold had started to seep through Jun's clothing, and he was now becoming aware of just how much colder it was without the sun and the work keeping him warm. He was beginning to grow impatient, longing for a hot meal and a bed when the ox reappeared, holding a small bag in his hand.

He held it out to Jun who took it and was surprised to feel it's weight. Inside, several small coins clinked. He didn't have to count them to know there were a good deal more than what they had agreed on.

"Well can't say you didn't earn it. Plus a little extra for the effort. Might just come around again next time I need a hand. If you're up for it of course."

Jun nodded, a little dazed. He was glad that Guo recognized his hard work, but he didn't feel comfortable being giving an unearned reward.

"This is too much, I did the same work you did and we agreed on the pay before we started…"

Guo shook his head and held up his hand before interrupting.

"You earned it, besides, I reckon your mother will have my hide for keeping you this late. Maybe this way I get to live."

His lips spread in a grin at his own joke before he gave Jun a gently push towards his home.

"You better get home. I can handle the rest of the timber myself tomorrow, so you won't have to worry about me coming around. And again, thanks for the help. We'll make a woodsman out of you yet."

With that he closed the door, leaving Jun out in the cold. He gathered his cloak around him and hurried home, the moon providing plenty of light for him to navigate.

Walking through the door, he found his family sitting around the table, eating. They all looked up at him as he entered and threw off the extra layers of clothes, going over to sit heavily on his chair.

"Finally! I was about to send your father out to look for you. The sun went down ages ago."

He shrugged, gratefully grabbing the bowl of noodles he was offered, wincing as it scrapped against the raw skin of his blisters.

"We forgot the time is all. But we got a lot of work done. Mr. Han was very satisfied with the job."

He smiled despite himself, feeling quite pleased with his own effort. He gently put down the bag of yuan in front of his father. As the head of the household he was in charge of the money that they earned.

His father lifted it up, gauging its weight, looking slightly surprised.

"He must have been impressed with your effort if he paid you this much."

He glanced over at his mother a moment before pushing the bag back to Jun, smiling at the confusion he showed.

"You earned it, you keep it. I don't think we are quite so bad off that we need to steal our cub's wages."

Stunned, it took him a moment to realize that the bag was his. Normally they would all pool their money, they all had to contribute after all. But not this time it seemed. Grateful, and a little overwhelmed he gingerly grabbed it, again winching at the pain. This caught his mother's attention and she walked over to inspect her sons mangled hands, giving him a stern look.

"Look what you have done to yourself. Why didn't you say something?"

He tried to brush her off, but she stubbornly refused to let him go.

"It's just a few blisters. Nothing to worry about".

 _Oh please don't bring out the alcohol._

She walked over to a shelf, procuring a bottle of cloudy white liquid and a few rolls of bandage. Jun sighed, knowing what was about to happen. As she walked back and took up position in front of him, he obediently held out his paws, palms upwards. She sprinkled some of the liquid on the surface of his hands which he then rubbed together.

He fought as best he could, forcing his lips not to move, but a pained whimper still escaped him as the strong rice wine shot fire up through his blistered hands. When she was satisfied that he had rubbed it in sufficiently, she wrapped his hands in a thin layer of bandage. Warning him to keep them clean.

His brother, having stayed unusually silent through most of the evening, stood up and cleared his throat.

"I have made a decision."

His tone was solemn, but his voice was firm, earning him the unwavering attention of the three others. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I have decided to come with you to Baoging."

He held up his paw to forestall any interruption that was about to erupt from their father, who had a look of joy on his face. Seeing that he would be allowed to continue, he went on.

"I'm still not convinced that this is the right course of action however. But, my duty to my family comes first."

He sat back down, allowing his parents a moment to consider what he had said. His mother looked happy but concerned, his father nodded at Jiang understandingly, but seemingly grateful.

"I'm glad that you made this decision son. It's important that we stick together at a time like this."

Jiang nodded unenthusiastically.

Jun was happy with his brother's decision. He felt a weight lift off of him that he hadn't known was there, fearing perhaps that Jiang would actually leave, or rather, that they would leave him, had proven a bigger concern than he had been aware of.

Now though he could feel everyone's mood improving. The pall that had hung over the household the last few days seemed to disappear, and despite most of the rest of the meal continuing in silence, it seemed that the others could also feel the change.

Finishing his meal, Jun made to stand and immediately felt his legs protesting the sudden weight put on them. He groaned inwardly.

 _'_ _Oh I'm going to feel that tomorrow.'_

Deciding that perhaps it was best to call it a day and go to bed, he bid the others good night, went to his room, crept under the covers, and almost immediately fell asleep.


	3. The inferno

A/N

This was a really hard chapter to write, a lot of emotions and situations that are hard to describe right and communicate in a proper fashion that doesn't seem meaningless made it a real P in the A. Fair warning. This chapter contains blood and violence along with scenes of death. Despite this, I hope you find the chapter engaging and worth the read.

* * *

:

:

He slowly pried his eyes open, the smell of porridge filling the room and the sound of his mother working in the kitchen telling him that it was probably time to get up.

Sighing heavily, feeling like he hadn't got nearly enough sleep, he swung his legs out of his bed and immediately felt that his less than optimistic predictions from yesterday proved to be true.

Every single muscle in his body hurt in a way he had not felt in ages. His legs felt heavy and sluggish, his arms felt useless and his back felt like someone had decided to dance on it all night.

' _This. Is going to be. A long day.'_

Sighing even more heavily, he pushed himself up, ignoring his protesting muscles, and for the first time that morning realized that Jiang had already left, his bed made shabbily and his clothes gone from its perch.

Walking out into the main room, he was surprised to see that, besides his mother, it was empty.

"Where are the others?"

His mother, sitting on a chair near the stove, mending some clothes, looked up at him smiling.

"Good morning to you as well."

She nodded to a bowl with some rice porridge in it, waiting patiently for his attention. He sat down and gratefully started shoveling the food in his mouth.

"They went down to the village to settle some accounts. A lot of the villagers can't pay their debts before the spring thaw, so they are trying to see if we can get something else instead."

She looked up for a moment, thoughtfully tapping a finger on her chin as she looked towards the village.

"I should probably have written a list. We could really do with some new chairs."

She shrugged returning to the task of mending clothes.

"Anyway, we decided that perhaps it would be best for you to have the day off."

He looked up surprised, about to say something, but stopped himself just long enough to swallow the mouthful of porridge before talking.

"Are you sure? You don't need help with something around here?"

In his mind, he was already making plans on how to spend the day, but he didn't feel like he could just leave without making at least a token effort of being a good son. He had to ask, even if he hopped she said no.

His mother looked to consider it for a moment, glancing around the house with a critical eye.

"No, not with all the work we've been doing these last few weeks. I think we could all easily spare you for the day."

She held out the sock she was working on.

"That is of course, unless you feel like helping me with these."

Jun made a face. If there was one thing he had never mastered, it was sewing. The few times he had tried it, he had ended up either sewing the sleeves together, or managing to sew himself into the clothing somehow.

Chuckling at her own joke, his mother shook her head slightly.

"No, I think we'll both be better off if you leave that to me. Go on then, off with you."

Finishing his food in a few large gulps, he rushed into his room, all thoughts of tired, aching muscles forgotten, deciding to pack a bag for the day, not really knowing what he was going to do.

He took the bag he usually travelled with, threw in some rope, a water jug, some bean-buns he 'borrowed' from the kitchen and an axe, while attaching a few bundles of arrows to the sides. He grabbed his quiver and his bow and threw on his cloak and a scarf and placed his knife on his belt. After a few moments thought, he grabbed the bag of coins he had earned yesterday and placed them in the bag as well. Maybe he'd go down to the village later, see if there was anything he wanted.

He walked out into the common room where he kissed his mother goodbye, promising to be back before it got too dark.

Leaving the house, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the weather was even better than yesterday, the sun once again shinning from a spotless sky. There was no wind, and it was so warm that he could see the snow on the roof melting, the water dripping down from ice-taps that had formed around the edges.

Deciding to head down the valley, towards the opposite end of the village, the same direction he and Guo had gone yesterday, he skirted around the houses, avoiding walking through the center of village so as not to draw too much attention to himself.

It wasn't long before he was leaving the houses behind him, walking across a path that led between two fields and into some densely packed trees. Along the way he spotted Guo off in the distance, dragging a loaded cart behind him. His sharp eyes were able to make out the timbers on the carts back, and he could see that the Ox had not packed it nearly so high today.

Soon, he was amongst the trees where the melting water was making quite a racket compared to the windless, almost soundless path he had walked to get here. Deciding that perhaps he was a bit too tired to really make use of his bow today, he thought that he would go exploring.

He had not been through this patch of wood many times, and though he knew that if he kept walking towards the south, away from the village, he would eventually come to the river that ran through the lower end of the valley, he had never bothered investigating this particular piece of his home.

Deciding that now was a good time, he went off towards the area he was least familiar with. Going deeper and deeper into the woods, he found that there was a good deal of tall, thick trees that seemed to shelter the ground from the snow. The deeper he went, the less snow there was on the ground. It got to the point where he could see the grass sprouting from the floor below, reaching through the suffocating, cold snow.

He went further still, deciding that he might as well go to the river. He found the sound of the running water quite relaxing, and thought that he would like to see it now that it was swollen with the melted snow.

After a while, he could hear the sound of rushing water, his ears picking up the sound long before he was able to smell it, and much longer before he could see it. Through the trees he could see the great body of the river, making its way through the landscape, great plates of ice bobbing along in the strong current. On the other side were hills and valleys much like the one he lived in, and far off, by the edge of the river, he could see another village.

It was much too far for him to make out anything special about it. He knew that it was there, as did everyone else in his village, but knew none of the people there, or who they were or what they did. To him, it was just another nameless village, like the thousands that dotted the land. Much like his own he supposed, nameless, unimportant to any but those who lived there. Even though it was their closest neighbors, they had little dealings with those across the water, the large river creating quite an imposing barrier between them and so, the two communities, both knowing of the others existence, remained in companionable disinterest of one another

Sitting down on a fallen log, brushing off the thin layer of snow first, he closed his eyes, listening to the river and the trees. He found that the sound of it was calming, and peaceful, and for the first time in a long while he found that he had time to really just think.

There was no hurry, no task to be done, no noise or racket to really distract him, and no one to disturb him. It was just him, alone. Him and his thoughts. After a while, he found them drifting to the future. Another month or two, and they would move, leaving the village of his childhood behind. It was something of a dream come true, an adventure, the kind that he had fantasized about for so long. But still, something was bothering him.

He tried to clear his mind. Tried to pinpoint what it was that caused that knotted feeling to swell inside his chest, and after a while he seized on something.

Although they might move, his core problem would remain the same. He would still be working with his father and brother in a forge, using his days owning his craft, creating tools, weapons and the like. But it wasn't him. He felt like he was meant for something different. Something else.

He let out a loud sigh. Thinking about it just made it worse. He couldn't tell his dad, he would be so disappointed with him. It wasn't that he didn't like working with them. He just didn't feel a strong connection with the work, or any particular desire to actually be a smith, and continue down the path set out for him.

Shaking his head, he decided that he might just have enough energy to practice after all. Better than sitting here, thinking such thoughts.

' _Better to keep myself occupied or I'll go mad thinking about such things.'_

After a few rounds on a quickly assembled, improvised track, he felt the tiredness in his legs easing a little bit, but not quite letting go. Feeling a slight chill, he gathered some sticks and some wood and made a quick fire, grateful for the warmth once the fire caught the dead wood.

He contemplated making a fishing rod, in an attempt to catch some fish in the river, if there even were any, to have something to go with the dry bean-buns, but looking up, seeing that the sun was now in the other half of the sky, closing towards the horizon, he decided that perhaps it was best if he started going home. And so he began walking back towards the village, after dousing the fire, hoping that perhaps he could sneak in a little snack of something before dinner. Besides, his mother would not be best pleased if he came home late again, so, better to make an early start.

He could easily see the tracks he had made from his trip down, and following them back proved easy enough.

As the sound of the river reseeded behind him, and he travelled deeper and deeper into the forest, he caught a strange scent in the air. One that felt out of place. The closer he got to the village, the stronger it grew and after a while he recognized it as being partly the scent of burning wood partly the scent of something else.

He stopped, thinking that it was odd. He shouldn't be able to smell the hearth-fires just yet, he was at least four miles from the village. Spotting a tall, easily climbable tree, he decided to get to the bottom of the mystery.

He left his bag at the foot of the tree as he jumped up to the nearest branch, his legs doing most of the work, it wasn't long before he cleared the lowest trees and was able to get a better look over the treetops, though the village was still hidden from his sight. But what he saw was enough to make his blood run cold.

Off in the distance, big, fat pillars of dark smoke rose lazily towards the sky, flames visibly licking at the air, grasping upwards.

He almost jumped down from his perch, springing from branch to branch, earning himself quite a few scratches along the way. Quickly grabbing his backpack, he sprinted through the trees, ignoring his fatigue.

The smell of burning grew stronger as he neared the village, as did the sound of screaming… and fighting.

Finally, he burst from between the trunks and branches, and was almost shocked in place by the sight that greeted him.

At least a dozen of the houses were now burning, flames greedily consuming the wooden constructs, reaching out, attempting to spread to the nearby buildings. Scores of villagers were fleeing from the inferno, clutching children, belongings or just running for all they were worth as they attempted to put as much distance between themselves and the fires. As Jun got closer, the scent of charred wood, fire and burning belongings merged with a scent that smelled vaguely like glowing iron. He recognized the smell. It was the smell of blood.

Then he caught sight of something else, like shadows moving in the inferno, unconcerned with the destruction around them, clutching swords, axes and spears they flickered in and out between the debris and ruin, grey fur, bushy tails and long snouts filled with fangs. Wolves, clad in armor and bearing weapons, bandits that had come to lay claim to what wasn't theirs.

He didn't slow down. Rather, he channeled every ounce of energy he could into pumping his legs faster, desperate to get home. He payed little attention to his surroundings, intent on nothing more than to make sure his family was alright.

Suddenly, he felt a hard shove in his back, forceful enough to send him face-first into the ground. He slid to a halt, dazed by the impact and belatedly turned to see someone standing a few paces behind him. It took him a few moments before his mind detected something was wrong, the shock and the impact muddling his mind.

A wolf, clad in light armor, fangs bared and his eyes intend on Jun walked towards him, lifting a sword menacingly.

"Well well, what have we here."

The wolf stepped closer, a wicked smile spreading across its face. Involuntarily, Jun barred his fangs, a low dangerous growl escaped him. He tried to get up, but the wolf was faster and kicked him hard in his stomach, sending him sprawling once again, the air knocked out of him.

"Now play nice little cub, or I might just have to get nasty."

He brought the blade of his sword to Jun's throat, applying just a little pressure.

"Tell me, where do you hide your valuables? Tell me, and I might let you live."

Jun tried to think, tried to come up with a way out, but his mind was blank, reeling. Half of him was still worried about his family, the other half was trying to comprehend what was happening.

' _Bandits, they're raiding the village! Where's mom? Where's dad and Jiang? Are they alright? I need to find them! I need to help!'_

He tried to remember something of what he had read. Tried to calm down long enough to come up with a plan. But still his mind refused to cooperate, filling his head with thoughts and fears that did nothing but make the situation worse.

Grunting in disappointment, the wolf lifted his sword.

"Pity for you then."

He straightened, about to deliver the blow when suddenly he was scent flying, a spray of blood following him and Guo standing where he had been just a moment before, a bloodied axe clutched in one of his fists.

He hauled Jun to his feet, almost pulling out a clump of fur in his eagerness. He scanned him quickly, checking for any injuries before he pointed towards the forest, his voice forceful and commanding.

"Go kid, follow the others into the forest, we'll be safe there."

Jun's body wanted to do as he was told, but his mind asserted its dominance and he held his ground. He had to know if his family was safe.

"Where's my parents? Where's Jiang? Are they safe?"

Guo had already left him and was running back towards the village. He turned only enough for his voice to carry through the noise towards Jun, yelling.

"JUST GO KID, RUN!"

And with that he disappeared in between the houses.

Jun did not run, he couldn't leave without making sure his family had at least escaped. He picked up his bow, nocked an arrow and began sprinting towards the other end of the village, keeping away from the burning buildings where he caught glimpses of movement.

He could feel the heat of the spreading fires on his skin, stealing the moister out of the air, the evaporating snow creating something like a thin veil of mist, shrouding much of the surrounding area as it spread outwards away from the burning houses. Soon, he rounded the last outlying houses, getting a clear line of sight to his home. What he saw was enough to make his heart stop beating in his chest, and his breath caught in his throat.

His home, the place where he had spent almost every single day of his life, the place around which almost every single memory, good or bad, indeed, where his entire world had been based, was gone.

The house, always seeming warm and homely, was nothing more than a pile of rubble, the stone walls having collapsed as the fire that had devoured the wood, the thatch roof and the beams, hollowing it out, had reduced it to nothing more than a hollowed out skeleton, unable to stand by itself.

The workshop and the forge were little more than blackened stumps of timber and unidentifiable piles of debris, the fire still greedily feasting on the interior, casting a menacing glow over the entire area.

A group of shaggy, long-snouted shapes were circling a lone figure, taller than them, and swinging a large hammer. His furious roars audible though the noise and chaos. As the tall figure lunged, catching one of the wolves in the jaw with his hammer, Jun caught a glimpse of orange and white fur, telling him all he needed to know.

He resumed his mad dash, not caring in the least about any danger or worrying about being seen. As he approached, he drew back the string of his bow and let his arrow fly. But it went wild, skidding off the ground a few feet away from one of the wolves, catching its attention.

Seeing Jun, it punched one of its comrades on the shoulder earning himself an angry sneer from his compatriot. Then directing him towards Jun who was suddenly aware that he was very much alone and clearly visible, the both of them broke off from the group and ran towards him.

Suddenly, he was gripped by fear at the sight of the two wolves, each clutching a long blade, their murderous intent clear in their eyes. He knocked another arrow, desperate to stave off the attack, but this one only managing to nick the lead bandit, scratching along his left arm.

Jun drew the knife he had in his belt, suddenly very conscious about how outmatched he was. As the two wolves drew closer, they slowed, each beginning to go in the opposite direction, trying to encircle him.

Snarling and growling at him, they approached from opposite directions and Jun, trying to keep his eyes on both of them at once, backed further and further away from his home.

Then, the bandit at his back lunged. Jun caught his movement as a flicker at the edge of his eye and he acted out of instinct, shifting slightly to the side, changing the balance from one foot to the other.

A long, sharp blade missed his side by a hair's breath, and as he pivoted on the spot, he saw the look of surprise on the wolf's face. Acting quickly, he grabbed his opponent by the back of his neck and, using his own momentum, sent him flying into his comrade.

They collided in a heap of limbs and weapons, sprawling on the ground, both of them too surprised to avoid the collision.

From the remnants of his home he heard a furious roar, deep and terrifying. He recognized the voice as his fathers and he forgot everything about the two bandits lying prone in front of him, intent on nothing else but to rush to the aid of his dad who was encircled by the bandits.

He ran towards him, feeling as if his stomach was in his throat, trying to burst out through his mouth. His hands shook with fear and adrenaline and his lungs burned from lack of air. He didn't care. All that mattered was reaching his father. Together they would find Jiang and his mother and they would escape.

He could see one of the bandits circling his father warily, the bodies of two others were scattered around him, broken and unmoving. Jun felt pride and hope at the sight. Perhaps they could drive them off. Perhaps everything would be alright.

At that moment his father looked up and caught sight of Jun. At that distance it was hard to tell, but he thought that he saw his eyes widen in surprise and horror. Taking advantage of the distraction, the bandit lunged and stabbed his father in the side.

Jun gasped, but it his father remained standing and with a furious roar he smacked aside the assailant, before he turned and began running towards Jun while he clutched his side, intent on protecting his son from the wolves.

Jun, his heart hammering in his chest from exertion and fear, could hear the sound of the two bandits behind him closing in. He glanced back and saw that they had put away their weapons so they could run forward on all fours, as they were bounding towards him, he saw how their eyes were focused on him, and him alone.

He reached back and grabbed another arrow, nocking it to the string. He breathed deeply, trying to steady his racing heart and his shaking hands.

He could hear the breath of the lead wolf getting louder as the distance between them decreased. His ears picked up the sound of his pounding paws as they crunched against the snow. He could almost hear his fur ruffle in the wind and his claws scrapping against the hard ground underneath the greying snow.

In a move he had practiced a hundred times, he turned with his upper body, his legs carrying him forward as he kept running while he looked back, he locked eyes with the bandit no more than five meters away, sighting down the shaft, he let loose.

The bandit didn't have time to duck. Not even time to think. Jun had hardly let go of the arrow before it struck its target, burrowing itself deep in the wolf's thigh. Right where Jun had been aiming.

A spray of blood colored the already dirty snow a deep crimson red, a pained yelp escaping the bandit as he clutched the wound, the shaft of the arrow sticking out, as he stumbled and slid through the snow. His comrade slid to a halt beside him, growling at Jun, before he grabbed his downed friend and began hauling him back towards the village.

Though he had only been aiming to wound the bandit, Jun was still surprised and somehow horrified by what he had done, but he kept running towards his father, desperate to reach him. A long, drawn-out howl rose behind him, quickly answered by dozens of others around the village.

His father slowed down, seeing that the immediate danger to his son was gone, and leaned down heavily on his right knee as Jun finally reached him.

"Dad! Are you okay, what's happening?"

Letting the bloodstained hammer drop, his father reached out and grabbed his son by the shoulder, pulling him into a tight embrace. Jun could hear his labored breath as he looked Jun up and down, searching for wounds or other injuries.

"What are you doing here!"

His father's voice was strained, exhaustion, sadness and pain marring his words. Jun noticed that the paw his father was clutching his side with had dark blood streaming out between his fingers as he tried to stem its flow.

Jun could feel the panic and despair that he had momentarily forgotten in his flight from the bandits resurface, and he quickly glanced around.

"I came back and the village was under attack! Where's mom? Where's Jiang?"

The words tumbled out of his mouth as he desperately sought answers, the bandits at his back all but forgotten.

His father's face fell, and despite his fear, Jun thought he glimpsed moisture forming on the edges of his father's eyes.

"I was too late. The house, it was already burning when I got there… I tried to get in but… The bandits… and then the whole thing collapsed…"

His voice trailed off. Jun felt like he had been hit by a hammer. His breath caught in his throat as something heavy formed in the pit of his stomach and something lodged in his throat. The whole world seemed to stop for a moment as the news hit him.

 _They're… gone?_

A whistling sound by his ear brought him back to the present. An arrow sped past him and buried itself deep in the ground ahead as he suddenly remembered where he was.

His father looked up, a terrifying growl escaping him as he caught sight of something behind Jun. Without any other warning he rose to his feet, grabbed his discarded weapon, and with his bloody paw dragged Jun after him as he set off back towards the remains of their home.

"We have to get deep into the woods, up the hill and down in the valley. We'll have a chance to lose them there."

Jun ran with his father and as they passed the still burning ruins of his home, he felt his eyes water for reasons that had nothing to do with the smoke. He wiped them away, but the pit that formed where his stomach used to be remained behind, to remind him of his loss.

Later. He would deal with it later…

Or, so he kept telling himself as he ran, his father bloody paw hauling him past the wreckage of his home.

They passed under the shadows of the hibernating trees, their trunks and bare branches shielding them from the roaring inferno that was the burning village, the fires casting long, dancing shadows in the dark, sunless evening.

Jun dared to glance back and caught sight of eight vulpine shapes sprinting after them, soon joined by another group slightly behind them, many of them burdened by sacks containing their loot. An especially fierce looking bandit, several daggers strapped to his chest and arms, saw them as they passed under the trees and pointed his sword towards them, barking an order. One of his compatriots raised a bow and let loose another arrow, this one burrowing itself deep in a tree only a few inches from Jun's head. A handful of others broke off from the main group to pursue them.

He could hear his father's breath growing increasingly labored as the incline grew steeper as they headed up towards the summit of the hill. As the trees crowded in around them and the fires grew distant at their backs, darkness descended on their world. Despite this, Jun found that he could still see quite well, and looking back, he could see yellow pairs of eyes bobbing around as their pursuers stalked after them.

They finally reached the summit of the hill, affording them a horrifying view of the scale of destruction wrought upon their home, before they began their decent into the valley between the many hills in the area, large boulders and rocks beginning to spring up randomly in the landscape as the bedrock broke through the soft earth here and there.

They raced down to the bottom, dark, jagged rock reaching out from the sides to enclose them in a narrow path only a few meters wide, the hills surrounding them rearing up almost vertically as the sides grew steeper and steeper.

The sound of howling sprung up behind him, answered by sporadic calls throughout the night, most of them coming from behind, and further off, but a few were frighteningly close, seeming to come from right next to them.

His father grew increasingly winded, and he started lagging behind. Unwilling to outpace him, Jun started shaving off some of his speed in an attempt to keep together.

A couple of minutes, that felt to Jun more like hours, passed until suddenly, his father slipped and fell, a pained gasp escaping him as he landed on the rocky ground.

Jun turned and reached down to help him up, his heart racing with fear and exhaustion as his eyes scanned the dark woods behind them, looking for their pursuers, everything inside of him telling him to keep running.

He felt a heavy, wet paw rest on his shoulder, and he looked down again to meet his father's gaze, now almost level with his as he rested on one knee, his other hand braced against the ground.

Two glowing, yellow eyes much like his own were staring back. Filled with sadness and pain, but also now, with determination.

"Jun. You have to go on. Alone."

Jun took a moment to realize what he was saying, and then shook his head violently.

"Not without you!"

He started tugging on his father's arm, but the older tiger made no attempt to get up, instead, grasping his sons shoulder harder, he forced him to look at him once again. His voice was hard and determined.

"Son, I'm only slowing you down. This wound, I can feel my lifeblood seeping out. I won't make it, but I won't be responsible for those bastards catching you."

Jun could feel tears jump back into his eyes. He shook his head violently again, but all strength seemed to leave his body and he let go of his father' arm as he fell to his knees, his paws covering his eyes as he tried to hold back the flood that burst forth.

He could feel his father's arms embracing him as he cried, the tears seeming to burst forth as if a damn had broken down.

"Please Jun, you have to keep running. I can buy you some time, I'm not going down without a fight."

Jun wiped his wet cheeks, looking back up at his father who rose from the ground, a pain-filled hiss escaping him as he straitened, grasping his hammer.

He looked back into the darkness behind them, his eyes squinting as he searched for their assailants, his hand clutching his side once again. Not immediately seeing any danger, he turned his gaze back to his youngest son, their eyes locking together once more.

"Please Jun."

His voice was imploring, but also somehow commanding. And reluctantly, reeling against the betrayal, he felt himself nod ever so slightly.

For the final time, he felt his father rest his hand on him, a single, large tear rolling down his cheek.

"You and your brother, was the best thing that ever happened to us. Please, when you leave, don't turn back. Keep running. Never look back."

A triumphant howl reverberated down the dark rocks of the gorge as their pursuers finally caught up, dark shapes moving about further away, closing in fast.

His father showed him away and took up a defensive position.

"NOW GO!"

Jun, taking one last look at his father, turned and fled.

:

* * *

:

As Jun headed further and further into the gorge, he heard the sound of the fight behind him, howls, roars and the sound of metal on stone and steel on steel sounding occasionally.

As he ran, he continuously wiped his eyes to remove the stream of tears that endlessly seemed to stream from his eyes, clouding his vision.

He kept running, and as the sound of the fight reseeded, it was replaced by the steady, calm sound of the branches, gently swaying in the slow wind of the night, and the sound of snow being crunched under his shoes.

He ran and ran, not caring for the scratches and rifts he gained as he passed through thick brush and low-hanging branches, covering mile after mile as he put as much distance between himself and the horrific scene behind him.

As the steep sides around him sloped out and slowly turned into low, rolling hills once again, covered in trees and low bushes, he began slowing down and, after a while, he came to a small creek, the water running slowly but steadily down the low incline.

Exhausted, both physically and mentally, he collapsed next to it, his knees biting into the dirt as he rested on them, leaning forwards, gasping for breath. His legs, ungrateful of their rough treatment, started cramping, and he had to adjust his position. He crawled over to a conveniently placed tree and leaned against it, tired beyond anything he had ever experienced before.

After a moment of resting, he took off his backpack and bow and tossed them angrily away before he tucked his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs as close to him as he could, seeking some comfort as the full realization of what had happened hit him.

His Father. His mother. His brother. The village. All of it. Gone. He would never see any of them again. He would never hear his mother's voice again, or fight with his brother, or journey to the town with his father. They would never sit at a table and eat together again, or talk or anything ever again.

As he sat there on the ground, rocking slowly back and forth, a low, mourning sob escaped him, soon followed by others. He felt as if the whole world closed in around him, the dark trees looming over him, their branches encircling him as a vented his grief, crying, weeping over the loss of his whole family, of everyone he had ever loved.

Time passed as he sat there, and after a long while, he found that his tears dried up, his throat opened up again as his breathing returned to normal. While his grief still clutched his heart in a vice grip, he felt as if all the water in his body had been drawn out and now he became aware of how cold he was.

He was shaking now, for reasons other than sadness, and he glanced around, searching for shelter, but found none. He could start a fire, but could he really risk it now? The chance was that it would be seen by others, and he couldn't take that chance.

He gathered his cloak around him, drying the last vestiges of tears away from his chin and eyes. He looked up, trying to gauge his position based on the stars.

Standing there, concentrating, his ears picked up a sound coming from behind him. Immediately, he threw himself back behind the tree where he had been sitting before, hugging the trunk to hide himself.

The sound grew louder. After a short while, he was able to distinguish it as two pairs of running paws, and the heavy, exhausted breathing of their owners.

He glanced around the tree and saw two wolves jogging towards his position, one a little behind the other. As they neared the creek, one of them suddenly stopped and, resting his hands on his knees, called out.

"Damn it Kuo wait up!"

The other wolf, a dozen meters or so ahead of his comrade, stopped and turned, his voice sounding exhausted but a dangerous edge lining it.

"You know Qiang is gonna have our pelts if we don't catch this cub."

The wolf furthest away straitened and rested his hands on his side as he took in huge gulps of air. It was a moment before he answered.

"He can't be far ahead now, I mean how old did they say he was? Thirteen? Fourteen? Besides, without his daddy to help him, how long is he going to survive out here?"

The lead wolf growled warningly and began looking down at the ground while walking in his direction. Jun looked down and realized that he had left quite a visible trail in the snow, right up to where he had knelt in front of the creek, and from there, the short distance over to his hiding place.

He glanced over to his backpack and bow, laying discarded a few feet away, out in the open. He could jump for it, but they would see him for sure, and he wouldn't have enough time shoot an arrow anyway.

The lead wolf drew a sword from his back as he came upon the place where Jun had rested, the snow, ploughed up and confused. He stopped, his back to where Jun was hiding, only a couple of meters away.

"He stopped to rest here. Maybe half an hour ago."

He sniffed at the air searchingly, turning his head this way and that, but he didn't turn around.

"Hope he isn't as tough as the other one. Damn near took my head of."

It was the wolf further back that spoke as he slowly made his way up towards his partner. His call seemed to distract the lead wolf who looked back at him and smiled viciously, barring his fangs.

"Yeah, he was tough alright, but I got him in the end. Should earn me a promotion. Stuck him right in the gut."

As he talked, he brandished his blade, and Jun felt the grief of the loss of his family return. But it didn't stay long. A stronger, more feral emotion washed over him and send a wave of new energy across his body, coursing through his arms and legs, making his paws tingle, and his stomach knot together in anticipation.

"Yeah, he begged for mercy alright, begged for it. But I stuck him anyway."

Anger, the likes of which he had never felt before, ignited within him. A red hot fury that demanded justice for the wrongs committed, and revenge for his family.

Something gave within him. Something snapped. Before he had time to realize what he was doing, he leaped forward, arms forward and claws extended, his eyes fixed on his target.

The lead wolf turned triumphantly, the menacing smile growing wider.

"I knew you were nea…"

He just managed to yell out when Jun collided with him, grabbing hold of his clothes, and digging his claws deep into his chest. The look of triumph on his face turned to one of surprise and horror as the force of the impact smashed him to the ground, his sword, that he had been bringing around to stab with, jumped out of his grasp as his hand struck the earth violently.

Jun brought his fist down to strike the downed wolf in the snout, feeling something give as he did so. The wolf made a muffled cry as he brought his paws up to defend himself, but Jun bashed them aside, a furious roar escaping him as he hit him again.

Hearing the second bandit approaching behind him, he wiped around and just managed to duck in time, evading a strike that would have taken off his head. He kicked out with his left leg, hitting the wolf in the side, sending him tumbling away while he clutched his bruised ribs.

He walked a pace, barring his fangs, intent on pursuing his second target, fury clouding his vision as his flexed his dripping claws, when suddenly he felt a hard kick to the back of his knees, sending him falling backwards. A pair of hands grabbed him by the fur of his head, pulling him downwards painfully. He reached behind and caught the wrists of the first wolf and hauled with all his might, letting out a frighteningly load roar as he did so.

He half expected to feel the bandit hauling back, using his weight and strength to pull him back down. What he didn't expect was to fell a slight resistance, before seeing the body of the wolf tossed ahead of him, flying head over heels before hitting the solid trunk of a tree, and then crumbling into a heap at its roots.

Slightly surprised by the outcome of the fight, he turned, expecting the second assailant to be bearing down on him, but instead saw his back as he, already quite a distance away, was running for all his worth, trying to distance himself from the crazed tiger.

About to set off in pursuit, Jun stopped himself and turned, remembering that he had no need to chase the murderer.

He dashed over to pick up his bow and, grabbing two arrows, walked back to get a clear line of sight of the bandit.

He nocked his first arrow, and sighted along its length, before letting it fly.

It flew upwards, disappearing against the dark sky, before a puff of snow a few inches left of the wolf, who jumped in fright, told him where he had hit.

He growled, annoyed, before nocking the second arrow. He took aim, sighting along the shaft before slowly adjusting his aim, fitting it so that he would strike the moving form of the wolf, the distance growing rapidly.

Suddenly, he felt something in the back of his mind protest. Something nagging him, begging him not to shoot. A little voice rose up inside of him.

 _Don't do it Jun. If you take the shot, you'll kill him. You'll be a murderer. Just like them. Can you live with yourself, knowing what you have done?_

He relaxed the arm that held the arrow slightly, the bow dipping a fraction. He hesitated, the little voice growing stronger, more insistent, his murderous rage receding.

He shook his head furiously, growling once again. These bastards had attacked the village, they had attacked innocent defenseless people.

They had killed his family

He took aim again, intent on making the last arrow count.

The wolf wouldn't escape his revenge.

He let it fly and once again it disappeared up through the branches. A few moments later, he saw the wolf suddenly give a weird jerk, then he pitched forward and, after a moment, remained still.

Jun stood still, starring, waiting for him to get back up. But he didn't move, the grey shape almost lost in the darkness remained where it was.

As he stood there, he felt the anger and fury, slowly seep out of him, leaving him feeling hollow. As he stood there, alone, he suddenly felt… Dirty. As if he had rolled around in mud and sot, a thick layer of something foul coating his body. He glanced down at his paws, noticing the dark blood dripping from his still extended claws.

He quickly, almost fearfully, wiped them on his cloak, smearing it into the fabric. He felt befouled, weak, the anger that had lend him strength in the fight now leaving him an empty husk.

He collapsed in the fouled snow, suddenly shaking as he no longer had the strength to keep himself standing. He let out a ragged breath, feeling sensation return to his limps as the last vestiges of adrenalin and all-consuming fury left him.

A weak groan sounded from his left, reminding him of the second bandit, he got up and, remembering his knife, pulled it out and held it at the ready, expecting the wolf to get up and attack him. But he didn't. He remained where he was, groaning weakly.

Jun approached him slowly, fearing a trap, but as he approached, he saw that the legs were lying at a weird angle compared to the rest of the body. He realized that he had broken his legs when he struck the tree.

Jun felt a slight sense of guilt, the feeling rising steadily in his abdomen. But he furiously fought it down.

"The bastard deserved it."

He was almost shocked by the venom in his voice, but found that he meant it. He shouldn't feel sorry for him. He deserved everything he got. And more.

This was the bastard who had killed his father. Jun felt the fury return at the sight of him. But he needed answers, and he would get them first.

He looked at the wolf as he slowly moved and cracked open his eyes, a deep, painful moan reveling the depths of agony he was in.

Jun approached him, and was somehow gratified when he shied back, bringing up a dirt-covered paw to shield himself from another attack, pleading.

"Please! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything you want to know! Just don't kill me!"

Jun stopped for a moment, before he hauled the wolf up, pressing him against the trunk. The bandit cried in pain at his treatment, his broken legs hanging limp beneath him.

"Why did you attack the village?"

He almost screamed at the wolf, clasped in his claws, helplessly dangling in his grip. Jun flashed his sharp teeth as he growled at the murderer.

"Why do you think. We wanted food and money. Ever since lord Shen was deposed, we have had to fend for ourselves, just like the old days. Stealing from the weak"

He winched as Jun Hoisted him a little higher, a little surprised at how light the wolf was.

"The village was an easy target. No garrison, no guards nearby, lots of villagers walking around. Easy prey."

Jun felt his anger rise at those words. The villagers weren't prey. His family wasn't… Hadn't been prey.

"How many of you are there? Where are you hiding."

The wolf looked uncertain for a moment, before Jun flashed his teeth again, showing his long fangs.

"I'm not sure. Maybe thirty in total, spread across three gangs. Qiang brokered a deal with the two others. We would join together and share the spoils from the raid."

Jun released him, letting him fall heavily to the ground. The bandit let out a loud scream of pain as he fell, his wounded legs undoubtedly agonizing beyond belief.

As Jun stood, shaking with rage, he clenched his fist together, trying to calm himself. He leaned down and, seeing that the wolf had fainted from the pain, slapped him hard, bringing him back to consciousness.

Grabbing hold of him once again, Jun brought him close and, in a low threatening tone, asked again.

"Where do they hide."

The wolf, biting back the pain, swallowed hard before answering.

"In a cave, on the South side of the weeping mountain. We camp there for the winter, we were supposed to return after the raid"

Jun searched his memory for the name, but it meant nothing to him. He turned his gaze back to the bandit who, seeing the anger in Jun's eyes quickly blurted out.

"I Have a map! In my pocket!"

Jun searched him and found the piece of paper, a crude but detailed map scrawled on it. He found that he could make out a few of the places scrawled down, and he was confident that he could find the place.

He rose up, standing straight as he examined the map, the gears turning in his mind.

"How many will there be at your camp?"

He waited a moment before glaring down at the wolf who suddenly looked as if he realized what Jun was planning. Losing his patience, he directed a soft kick to the wolf thigh, earning another scream of pain.

"Five! Maybe six, we lost a couple in the raid. One will be on guard, the rest…"

He trailed off. Jun looked back at the map. His mind set. He walked over, putting on his backpack and picking up his bow again, along with the rest of the arrows.

Five enemies. Maybe six. If he planned it right, if he was careful, he could do it. He would scout out the location, he would attack at night, under the cover of darkness. He could do it.

Seeing the discarded sword laying on the ground he picked it up, testing it in his grip, deciding that it was probably a good idea to bring along.

He turned around and began walking. He would rest when the sun rose up. He could start a fire then, plan what he was going to do, rest a little, eat some food, start trekking towards the Weeping mountain.

"Where are you going, you can't just leave me here!"

He ignored the plea from the wolf. He could crawl his way out of the forest for all he cared. He was going to get justice.

At the thought of the bandits, their shaggy forms darting in and out between the burning houses, the blood of the innocent villagers coating their swords, he let out another, low growl.

He wasn't going to just sit around and mourn his family. He was going to do something better. Something useful. Something meaningful.

He was going to get revenge.

:

* * *

:

A/N

And so, Jun sets out on his quest for revenge. A few points before I leave you waiting for next chapter.

As I imagine it, both in the KFP movies and in this story, tigers, along with some other races, are inherently stronger and faster than many other races. We see a little of this in the background story for Tigress at the Orphanage. Instead of Tigress being unusually strong for anyone, I imagine that she is meant to be portrayed as a normal tiger cub, in a world of cute bunnies and sheep. But with no parents or other of her race, she is ostracized and rejected for her inherent abilities, plus her claws and fangs.

I have tried to portray Jun in a similar light, but with the added effect of him having a family where he is considered 'normal' and so, he is not feeling the burden quite as heavily as her. He knows that he is stronger than most, and so, he holds back most of the day, the exception being when he helps with the work at home. So, when he finally lets go, he is somewhat surprised at his own strength, something he has both through genetics, but also from hard work as a smith, a physically demanding job. If this was obvious from the story, I'm glad that I was able to get it across successfully. If it wasn't obvious, then I have obviously failed in my narrative, and apologize.

To most of the other residents of the universe, creatures such as leopards, wolves and tigers are scary. At least, I believe that most residents find them inherently scary in various degrees, mostly because of all the fangs and claws and stuff. Again, here I reflect partly on the scene in the orphanage, but also because it makes sense in some way. I admit I also drew a little inspiration from the Disney movie Zootopia.

About fishing. Since I have seen no purely aquatic characters, like fish or whales or such, in any of the movies, I assume that they are not supposed to be sentient and so, are safe to eat. That is, of course, unless I missed something, in which case I will go back and remove that part.

And to all of those wondering if this story is ever going to feature any of the 'original' characters, then yes, yes it will. And soon.

Again, if you have any pointers or comments, please, drop a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will leave you now, until next week.


	4. Finding the path

After a couple of hectic weeks with nonstop action (meaning work, homework, moving etc.) I have finally completed another chapter in the story. Again, fair warning, this chapter contains blood, violence and slight cursing. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The night only seemed to grow colder as he walked north, leaving everything he ever knew further behind with each step he took.

After hours trekking through the dark, his bow always at the ready, an arrow nocked to the string, constantly expecting more bandits to appear at any moment, he felt the fatigue return with a vengeance, kept at bay first by fear, and then fury, but now it filled his limbs with lead, blurring his mind and clouding his vision as his body demanded rest.

As the sun finally cast its first rays above the horizon, he gave a deep, grateful sigh of relief. Finding a sheltered spot in-between a group of rocks he quickly gathered whatever kindling he could find and, slowly and clumsily, made a fire that only gave off a little smoke, but a lot of warmth.

Brushing away the snow, gathering his cloak around him, he huddled up close to the fire, and soon, fell into a shallow, disturbed sleep.

Though he did not dream, his sleep was still plagued by… Visions of a sort. The sight of his burning home, his father's voice as he yelled for him to run, the sound of screaming… Dying. And the vague memories of his furious attack on the two bandits.

He shivered despite the crackling fire. He hadn't had more than a couple of hours' worth of rest and could still feel the need for quite a few more, but the persistent chill kept him awake. That and the memory of the events from last night.

He opened his eyes and stretched out from the fetal position he had assumed in front of the flames, trying to retain some heat.

He drew down his scarf and hood and ran a paw across his forehead, pinching his nose. His memories of the fight with the bandits were vague at best. He remembered attacking them, fighting them, wounding them… Killing one of them. Now, at a distance, he felt weird. During the fight, he had been… angry, almost feral. He had wanted to rend them. To tear them apart using nothing but his claws and his fangs.

He had held back, used his bow and his fists instead, but he had never felt like that before. Never wanted to hurt someone like that ever before.

But then again. He had never had to avenge a loved one before.

He stood up slowly, stretching his legs as he surveyed the land around him. Seeing nothing of any real interest, or any approaching bandits, he sat back down and rummaged through his backpack, pulling out one of the bean-buns he had packed yesterday. He beheld it for a moment, the sight of it reminding him of the last time he had seen his mother. He turned his head violently. As if he was tearing his gaze away from the memory.

No. he shouldn't regret what he had done. They had deserved it. He had done nothing wrong. In fact, when he thought it through, he had probably done everyone a service, getting rid of the filth, stopping them from any further wrongdoing. He might even have saved some people who would otherwise have fallen victim to their predation.

Yeah. He wasn't a bad guy. He was actually doing good. Sort of. And besides, he wasn't done yet. There were still more of them out there.

Taking a bite out of the sour bun, trying to fill his empty gut, he pulled out the map he had taken from the bandit, seeing the mark he had made where their camp was supposed to be. If he had guessed his position correctly, he should be able to find the river from where he was now. From there, it would be some two days' worth of walking north, and then east, before he would reach the camp.

Sitting with the map in his hands, planning the attack, it suddenly hit him that even if he found them, there would still be at least five of them, and just one of him. He would have to be prepared, he would have to use every advantage he could get.

Glancing at the map again, he tried to look at it from at different angle. Maybe there was something he had missed.

Looking harder, he noticed that a curving line, that he had first assumed was supposed to be ridge, didn't fit in with the rest of the terrain on the map. While he wasn't too familiar with that particular area, he was pretty sure that it was in fact supposed to be a big stream, or maybe a small river, it was difficult to tell.

That would mean that the two small lines, made at a point not too far from where a group of bulges and triangles, which he assumed was supposed to be hills and mountains, surrounded the big X with 'camp' written beneath it, was maybe supposed to be a bridge or crossing.

An idea struck him then. If he could beat them to the crossing, he could make an ambush on the other side, where they would least have expected it, being so near to their lair.

In his mind's eye, he envisioned a small, rickety rope bridge spanning the distance between the two sides, the wolves trapped on the middle as a hail of arrows rained down on them.

 _Yes! If I start now, and walk through the night, I'll be there before dawn tomorrow._

He did not expect them to hurry. Laden with their loot, assured of their victory, they wouldn't expect a pursuit. The wolf from yesterday had said it himself. No guards, no warrior and with the snows of winter still covering much of the land and blocking the roads, they couldn't expect news of their attack to reach a garrison or outpost anytime soon. They would probably take their sweet time, allowing him amble chance to overtake them and prepare.

Feeling reinvigorated, the thought of getting revenge giving him a boost of energy, he got up, doused the fire with a few handfuls of snow before grabbing his backpack and setting of in the general direction of his target, his bow, back in his hands, and the 'borrowed' sword strapped to his back.

* * *

0

0

Standing atop a hill, surveying the landscape, Jun once more cursed the wolfs lack of artistic talent, as he tried and failed to find any correlation between the map in his hands, and the real world before his eyes.

"Okay, maybe that squiggly line is supposed to be a lake… Or maybe it was that weird rock formation I passed a while ago… Or it's a clearing… Maybe?"

Noticing that he had begun talking to himself again, he gave a weary sigh, sitting down heavily as he tried to make head or tails in the crooked, inelegant writing that dotted the paper.

Sticking a paw down his pack, he searched a few moments for another bean-bun, rummaging through his sparse belongings.

He found nothing but crumps, resting at the bottom of the bag, hiding from his attention, the last remains of the small lunch he had packed yesterday.

He gave another defeated sigh as he realized that not only was he now helplessly lost, but he had now also run out of food. His stomach growling in protest.

"Some avenger I am."

Grumbling under his breath, he once again went over the route he had taken to get here.

Although he had had little rest earlier that day, he found that he had actually made excellent time as he raced to head off the bandits, passing mile after mile with ease. It was only an hour or two ago, as the light began to wane and the temperature, low but still warmer than it had been, began dropping noticeably, that the map and the terrain started to disagree on the position and existence of various landmarks.

He definitely remembered passing the rock formation resembling a knotted fist. And he had passed by the long lake. And the four hills aligned with one another. But he had not passed any open clearing, or come to a ridge cutting across his path.

Now, no longer fully trusting in the map, and growing hungrier by the minute, Jun's progress had slowed to a crawl, before he finally had had to stop, climbing a nearby hill to gain an overview of the landscape.

South, behind him, was little more than thick, untamed woodland, a clearing making a hole in the crowded crowns here and there, but otherwise uninterrupted. Further back still, only visible as very distant, gentle rise and falls in the horizon, were the hills and valleys from where he had come, somewhere, amongst them, would be the ruins of his home, now hidden from view by distance and terrain.

Ahead, the trees continued their dominance, but far, far ahead, the grey bodies of tall mountains were visible, their peaks shrouded in low clouds and illuminated by the last rays of the sun as they towered above all else, looking down on the world. It was hard to accurately gauge the distance, their sheer size defying his attempts, but Jun thought that they must be at least a couple of days' worth of travel away.

Squinting his eyes, he thought that he caught the sparkle of light dancing on moving water. It was hard to tell, but perhaps what he was seeing was a waterfall? At this distance, it was almost impossible to tell for sure, but he thought that the mountainside vaguely, very vaguely, resembled a face. The waterfall, dancing in the late evening light almost resembled tears as it caught the light.

A moment passed before something clicked in his mind. He quickly scanned the map and, finding the name of the mountain where the bandits were camped, chuckled slightly.

"The weeping mountain. Well, can't say it doesn't deserve its name."

He started walking again, once more sure of his relative position. He knew that at some point within the next five or six hours, he would probably come to the river. Then all he would have to do was follow it up-stream to the bridge or crossing, and prepare an ambush on the other side. Easy.

* * *

0

0

He was thoroughly exhausted when he came to the crossing point, which turned out to be a rickety rope bridge, spanning the entirety of the four-meter broad river, lazily running alongside him. Not as rickety as he had imagined, but close.

He gave a very audible sigh of relief at finely having reached his destination, the trip having lasted far longer than he had feared.

Sunrise could not be far off as darkness had settled many hours ago, his unending trek having lasted well into the night, long after his pause on the hill, surveying the land.

It had been only an hour or two after the sun had completely sunk below the horizon, the sky covered with thick, ominous clouds only occasionally letting the light of the waning moon through to give him a glimpse of the road ahead, when he had stumbled upon the natural boundary presented by the water.

Despite his confidence in his ability to find his way in the dark, Jun had still been hard pressed to navigate in the dense wood and growth that seemed intent on impeding his way. When he finally reached the river he almost waded right into it, it's stillness and size only visible as a slightly darker shade of gray in the night, almost invisible to his eyes.

His task yet undone, he followed its flow, bending and weaving through the land unceasingly, his tired feet cracking through thin ice that had formed along its shore, luckily frozen so that it did not soak through his shoes.

And now he had finally reached 'the bridge', although, calling it that was being generous. The few, rough planks that made up its bottom were spaced widely, made of timber and thick branches, laced together with several different-sized pieces of rope, all tied together with one another. The 'handrails' were uneven, the one on the left sagging noticeably, seemingly having either been made with too much rope, or having begun to unwind with age.

Jun dumped his backpack and almost keeled over where he stood, landing heavily in the snow as he slumped onto the ground, his legs aching and shaking from hours of walking without pause.

"Finally!"

The exclamation escaped him as he lay down in the snow, gazing up into the canopy of the trees, the thick blanket of rolling clouds filling his vision.

As he lay there, he felt his eyes grow heavy, and his back seemed to settle nicely into the ground. It wasn't even that cold. It was almost, comfortable. He could grab a few minutes rest surely. He hadn't slept for more than a few hours these last few days, and he desperately needed the rest.

He jerked himself awake, sitting up violently as he frantically shook his head. He gazed up at the still dark sky, now showing the first few streaks of light grey. The first signs that the sun was rising.

He couldn't have been resting for more than a few minutes at most, but he didn't have time to spare. He had to set up, he had to prepare. The bandits could be here any minute now, and he needed all the time he could get to prepare the ambush.

He stood up in one quick motion, his limbs creaking and cracking as his joints stretched once again.

"Alright, ow, bad idea."

He picked up his backpack and was about to close the distance and cross the bridge when a thought struck him.

' _The wolves from last night. They saw my pawprints. That's how they followed me.'_

He looked closer at the bridge, but in the pre-dawn darkness, it was impossible to gauge whether the snow around it was disturbed or fresh. He didn't know if there were any other people who used this crossing or if it was just the bandits but either way, he couldn't risk the wolves spotting a fresh set of prints ahead of them. It might alert them, put them on guard.

But how would he cross then?

He looked up at the branches, and immediately saw that none of the ones reaching across the river were thick enough to support his weight. Which left him only one other option as far as he could tell.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The narrow river was lazy, its stream flowing slowly and evenly, but it looked dark and deep… And cold.

Making one last attempt at coming up with a better solution, and finding none, he prepared himself for a short, chilling, swim.

Knowing that he would dearly regret it if he did not have any dry clothes to put on after such a dive, especially during winter, he quickly stripped down, packing his attire into his backpack, before he tossed it to the other side, the pack flying the distance and landing in a drift of snow with all the grace of a flying hog.

Taking a deep breath, the chill already beginning to seep into his body as he stood there, bare for all to see, grateful that no one was actually watching, he etched closer to the edge and, sitting down in the snow, attempted to slide gracefully into the water.

As his toes touched the surface he almost jumped back and only just managed to strangle a startled scream.

' _it's not cold, its freaking freezing!'_

This was probably the worst idea he had ever had.

Well… second worst.

Taking another deep breath, he braced himself for what was about to come.

Deciding to get it over with as fast as possible, he slid into the water in one quick motion, submerging himself into the dark depths.

Jun had been right about the river on two points. One: it was deep. Very deep. Despite having only been at the edge of it when he slid in, he did not feel the muddy ground before the water was almost up to his chest, and after only a few steps, his feet were unable to reach the bottom.

The other thing he had been right about was the temperature.

As he slid into the river, he quickly ducked his head under the water so that his scream was inaudible to all but him as he vent his shock as the icy water enveloped him. He felt his toes and fingers go numb immediately, his paws and tail following soon after.

He swam for all he was worth, paddling and stroking desperately, without any form of style or technique, intent on nothing but reaching the far side, the cold stealing his breath from him as his lungs refused to cooperate. His teeth clattering furiously between his forced breaths.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…"

When he reached the far side, he shot out of the water, shaking off the drops before he furiously tried to brush it out of his fur, running his numb paws over his body to try and get as much of it out as he could.

Finding his pack, he quickly tore out his cloak, drying the last vestiges of the river off of him before he clumsily put on the rest of his clothes, his numb fingers finding it difficult to operate such a delicate instrument as a button.

Finally, completely dressed once again, but feeling no warmer for it, he desperately ran circles around a nearby tree, feeling the heat from the exertion slowly spreading down his arms from his chest, pins and needles replacing the uncomfortable numbness with painful pinches.

When he was finally warm, he picked up his pack and began walking towards the bridge.

"Never, ever, ever, again!"

He promised himself through gritted fangs, hopping it would be true, knowing that it probably wasn't.

He found a good position behind a gentle rise made from some large intertwining roots, only a short distance from the bridge, off to the side of the path that crossed the river. It was a good spot, trees and bushes giving him a little cover while not obstructing his view of the path or the bridge. He put his pack behind the tree and put down his remaining arrows next to it.

' _And now for the traps.'_

He rustled through his pack, picking up the rope and axe, and looked around, trying to come up with something good.

Nothing immediately came to mind, maybe an effect of his exhaustion, but he had to come up with something, otherwise, it would be a very one-sided fight. Jun had no illusions about his skill as a warrior, and could only rely on planning and surprise to carry the day.

An idea struck him then. If he could force them to swim across the river, he could buy himself some time, and the wet, cold water would slow down their movements later. Although the wolves would see his tracks on their side of the bridge, they might not see them on his side, and so, carefully and with his knife and sword with him, he walked up to the bridge.

Taking a few testing steps out, finding that the bridge was a lot sturdier than it looked, he walked out to the center and carefully started chipping away at the center of the boards, trying to make the cut as thin as possible.

When he finished with one plank, leaving just a narrow sliver of wood uncut in the center of it, he covered the cut with some snow, gingerly spreading it out so as not to look too artificial. He then repeated the process with the next five boards, going backwards.

When he was done, he walked a few steps back and surveyed his work.

Though he had tried to cover his tracks, it was still visible that something had disturbed the snow on his side, but he was confident that to someone who would not know where to look, it would be almost invisible.

It wasn't much. But it was at least something. Besides, he didn't really have that much to work with. He could dig a trench of some sort, but it would be all to visible that the ground had been disturbed.

He went back to his hiding place, surveying the land around him, trying to find other places to go if the fight went bad.

The track led into the forest behind him, disappearing as it twisted through the trees, the terrain slopping ever so slightly upwards as he was getting closer to the mountains. Apart from that, there were no obvious places that he could go. The river was the only natural barrier as far as he could tell. He would have to beat them here, since he doubted he could outrun them again.

So, there was nothing to do now but wait.

Laying down in the shadow of the tree, he strapped the sword to his hip as best he could and readied his bow, an arrow on the string with the rest of them nearby, close at hand.

The sun had begun casting its glow across the land, mercifully bringing with it just a hint of warmth as he lay there in the snow, starting to feel the cold from the ground.

The hours passed, the sun rising far above him, and once again, he started to feel the fatigue of the past two days catching up to him. His lids grew heavy, sinking down, and he began having trouble keeping his eyes on the path ahead, searching for the bandits.

' _Maybe I miscalculated. Maybe they already crossed here ahead of me?'_

They would have had to move fast, even faster than him, and Jun had really pushed himself. Or, at least, so he thought.

He glanced at the rising sun, noticing that it was nearing midday.

Maybe they were delayed. Maybe they had never left the village. Maybe.

He would wait till dark, then he would figure out what to do. In the meantime, he would sit tight, prepared. Just in case.

The minutes dragged on, seemingly at the pace of an old snail, and Jun's struggles seemed only to mount.

His stomach began rumbling, a sound that, to his ears, must have been audile for miles, and his eyes refused to stay open.

Once, he caught himself envisioning the sight of the path, the bridge held in his mind's eye, before he realized that he had closed his eyes, imagining the whole thing.

' _Dammit, stay awake!'_

He shuffled about, trying to find an uncomfortable position so that it would be harder to fall asleep, when his ears picked up a sound.

Laying completely still, his eyes and ears fully open, he waited.

After another few minutes or so, the noise of their approach growing by the second, a group of wolves came around a bend of the path, trees and bushes covering them but now clearly visible for the first time.

There were six of them, all armed, armored and carrying an assortment of packs, bags and basket, no doubt bursting with their stolen goods. The front wolf was slightly bigger than the others, Jun couldn't tell if it was because of brawn or extra armor, and carried a shield on one arm, a couple of swords strapped to his hips.

They looked relaxed, talking, one of them drinking from a bottle, none of them paying any real attention to the road ahead.

Jun noticed that the rearmost of the wolves wasn't actually carrying anything, but was hopping along, his left leg held in a sort of sling, close to his body as he used his spear as a crutch, leaning against it as he walked. As they neared the bridge, he called out, his voice slurred by what Jun though must be alcohol, most likely the content of the bottle he held in his other paw.

"An' how 'm I going to gonna get over that 'en?"

The front wolf, Jun assumed he was the leader, stopped a few steps away from the bridge, gave a sigh that clearly showed that he had grown quite impatient with this particular member of his crew, turned and spoke gruffly.

"I guess two of us will just have to carry you over then."

It was a moment before the wounded bandit answered, not catching the sarcasm in the leaders' voice.

"Really? 'cause tha' would be nice."

The leader ran a paw down his face slowly, grumbling something inaudible.

Someone further back in the group piped in.

"Well, at least he isn't complaining about the pain anymore, although he did drink almost all or rice-wine."

Jun prepared himself, his one hand firmly on the bow while the other was holding the arrow to the string.

But then, he hesitated. A small part of his mind speaking up once more.

' _Six wolves. They are a lot bigger than I thought they would be. They look… tougher.'_

When he had fought the two wolves alone, he had barely had time to think, just act. If he had been just a second slower the one attacking him from behind would have run him through right then and there. And now he was planning to take on six all on his own?

It was crazy. It was a fantasy. He wasn't ever going to be able to take them all on and win. Not in a million years. Now that he was faced with them, with the fact that he was actually going to fight them, he most of all wanted to crawl into a ball and hope they would just pass him by.

He caught a glimpse of something shiny, the sun dancing on something golden strapped to the leaders' hip. Looking closer, he saw something very familiar there.

A beautiful sword, the blade long and straight, symbols etched into it, the pommel and hilt resembling two intertwined dragons, each of their heads making up one half of the guard and hilt, now finished, painted, the dragons in gold, the hilt that Jun knew was visible beneath their golden bodies, was painted red.

That sword didn't belong to the wolf. Nothing they had taken belonged to them. They had stolen it. They had killed innocent people to get it.

He took a deep breath. He had to do this. He couldn't back out now. They deserved what they got, and he was going to win this fight.

He felt a vestige of that rage that had powered him through his first encounter, buried deep inside him since then, but now seeping back from where it had hidden.

"Fine! You two, help him across, then come back for the loot."

The leader turned towards the bridge once more, and as he grabbed hold of the railing, Jun knew it was time to move.

He got up on one knee, bracing his other leg in front of him as he aimed at the wolf second from the front, a bow clutched in his paw and a tumble of arrows sticking out from his pack.

The sudden movement caught the eye of the leader who looked Jun almost straight in the eyes, and he turned to yell out a warning to the group, but it was too late.

As the warning of 'ambush' rang out, Jun's arrow crossed the distance between him and the bow wielding wolf and caught him in the chest, the wolf pitching over with a pained scream.

The bandits reacted with surprising alacrity, all of them dropping their bags and grabbing hold of their weapons as they ran towards the bridge, joining their leader, who was already crossing the distance two steps at a time.

"Over there! Behind the…"

With a loud 'CRACK!', the large wolf broke through one of the steps that Jun had weakened, the thin sliver of wood he had left uncut was unable to hold the full weight of a grown and armored wolf and so his order turning into a surprised yelp as he crashed through, breaking another two steps before he fell into the river with a splash, icy water jumping into the air.

The wolf immediately behind him, now suddenly at the front of the group, tried to stall his advance, but his compatriots behind him were unable to halt in time, and so he too took the plunge into the water, a loud curse bursting from his lips as he dropped in, arms flailing wildly.

Jun, quite pleased with the effect of his stratagem, quickly picked up another arrow, nocked it to the string, and sent it flying towards the two wolves remaining on the bridge, their wounded comrade still hopping along the path, cursing in a slurred voice as he tried to join the fight.

Instinctively, both wolves raised their swords to block the arrow, which skidded off the lead wolfs pauldron, flying off in another direction, useless.

They both growled as they advanced, grabbing hold of the railing and walking along the ropes that were still whole, quickly crossing the distance. At the same time, the two bandits who had taken the plunged burst out of the river, coughing and waving their arms frantically as they tried to stay afloat, their wet clothes and armor dragging them down, but they somehow managed to get close enough to his side of the bank that they were finally able to grab hold of some questing roots from the nearby trees, and they began pulling themselves out, their fangs showing as they sneered at Jun.

"Oh crap."

Seeing that he was quickly losing whatever advantage he had created, he took up another arrow, intent on making this one count, aimed at the wolf on the bridge, each of his paws on a different handrail or rope, and fired, aiming for center mass.

Unable to properly cover or duck, the wolf tried to throw himself aside, making a weird jerking motion as the ropes twisted up and down, which only served to shake the unsteady bridge so that he lost his footing, the arrow burrowing deep into his side as it struck. His paws shot down to the wound, but whatever he was going to yell was drowned as he dropped into the river, his legs flailing to find purchase again.

Dropping his bow and drawing his sword, Jun rushed forward, not wanting to wait for the remaining bandits to join together and overpower him.

He crossed the distance quickly, and just as the second of the two wolves finally made it out of the murky river, water running and dripping off him in a great flood. Jun fell upon him, his sword coming down from high above, threatening to strike the wolf's head off.

The wolf brought up his own blade to meet the oncoming assault, but Jun had counted on this, his overt attack nothing but a distraction as he brought up his right leg and, half kicking, half shoving, sent the bandit back into the river with a loud 'Splash'.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The insult was the only warning he got. He turned, sweeping sideways with his blade and just managed to divert the point of the sword thrust towards him as the second wolf from the bridge attacked him.

Jun saw more than felt the blade slice through his sleeve as it grazed his left arm, the pain crawling up through his shoulder. He gave a loud roar, as much a reflex as a reaction to the pain, and bashed the blade aside, only for the wolf to recover and attack him from bellow, using both his hands to put as much power behind the attack as possible. Jun crossed him blade with that of his own sword, and then proceeded to slide it downwards towards his opponent's hands, trying to dislodge his grip.

Suddenly, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, sensing that someone was looking at him, he broke off his attack and dived to the side, throwing himself away from the river. A blade dove into the ground where he had been standing a mere moment before, cutting deep into the earth.

The leader of the wolves, his shield and sword lost to the river, water dripping from him, his sodden fur plastered close to his skin, was holding the sword his brother had forged, the shape and color at odds with the dark fur and armor worn by the bandits.

Jun, spun, trying to place a kick in his abdomen, wanting to shove him back into the river like he had done the first bandit, but this wolf was faster, twisting around, bringing his sword up.

Their weapons clashed, the sound of steel on steel ringing out through the forest. Jun felt the power behind the leader's strike, and decided that it was indeed muscle hidden underneath the clothes he wore, not just extra armor.

Belatedly remembering the bandit behind him, Jun aimed a backwards kick, striking something hard, but hearing a satisfying 'oomph' before he spun low, sliding his blade just inches above the ground, aiming for his opponent's ankles, but he was blocked once again as the large wolf brought his blade down, slicing a furrow into the earth as he interrupted Jun's strike.

Jun, feeling the fight go against him, threw himself aside once again, hopping that he could gain a better angle of attack. Quickly taking a few hasty steps back, keeping the point of his sword up, he warily watched the two wolves as they closed ranks.

His third opponent, spluttering and cursing as he finally fought his way up from the river once again, joined his comrades as they stood facing Jun, the short distance between them just wide enough for neither of the sides to reach each other.

Behind them, the fourth member of their group seemed to have given up trying to cross the bridge, his injury and the bridge now having a gaping hole in the middle making it almost impossible, and was now leaning against his spear, swaying slightly, observing the fight almost indifferently.

The leader growled at him, Jun replying with a threatening sound of his own, before the wolf stepped forward, pointing his sword at him.

"And who are you supposed to be then? Did Peng send you? Are you working for that piece of filth?"

He spread his free paw out, encompassing the two wolves behind him, each holding their swords threateningly and baring their fangs.

"I must say, you've done well. Took out two of my guys. Almost got me too, but it's over now. You can't take on all of us."

Jun did not move, remaining in the position he was in, standing up, but keeping low to the ground, sword at the ready.

After a moment, the leader looking Jun up and down, seemingly getting an idea, his free hand stroking the fur on his chin, he belatedly added.

"You know, we could use a guy like you. I'm sure mistress Lei would be glad to have you join or organization. I assure you, she pays quite well."

Jun straightened, feeling insulted by the mere offer. Without letting his guard down, he slowly dropped his hood and drew down his scarf, revealing his face to the bandits.

"I wouldn't join you, not for a million yuan. You are filth. You steal what isn't yours, you kill innocent people. I am here to make sure you pay for what you did."

If he could hear how his voice sounded he would probably have been surprised at the hatred and venom within it. He pointed to the sword, firmly grasped in the leader's paw.

"That doesn't belong to you. Give it back!"

The wolves, realizing that they weren't facing a trained assassin, but a thirteen-year-old kid, grinned wickedly, suddenly a lot more confident.

The leader threw the sword back and forth between his paws, circling it around, seeming to test its grip.

"No, I don't think I will, I kinda like it. You think you're some kind of hero? Well, then why don't you show us what you've got?"

The wolf took a few steps forward, motioning for the others to stay back.

Jun could feel the anger rising, bobbling just under the surface. He was going to show them alright.

Jun stepped forward, bringing his sword up. The wolf growled and immediately began a flurry of attacks, intent on taking Jun off-guard, overwhelming him with the onslaught of strikes. But Jun had expected him to try something like that, and he had decided that he wasn't going to hold back either.

Dodging and diving, trying to avoid the blade, Jun was hard pressed, being forced backwards, but he held his own against the bandit, bidding his time.

Suddenly, both his hands placed on his sword, the wolf made a low sweep, bending slightly, the blade coming in fast.

Seeing that now was the time to strike, Jun stabbed his sword down in its path, putting his leg behind it so to better hold against the impact. When the two swords collided, Jun felt the power of the strike jar up his arm and his leg, but he had anticipated this, the wolf hadn't.

Suddenly, standing in a slightly stooped position, overextending, the wolf was open to attack. Though both his and Jun's swords were interlocked, pressed against each other, Jun's right arm was still free.

Moving quickly, Jun brought back his arm and, putting all his strength behind it, smashed his fist into the side of the wolfs head, feeling a fang or two break as he did so.

The force of the blow was enough to overbalance the large bandit, and Jun felt the pressure on his blade release as the wolf smashed into the dirt.

The bandit tried to get up quickly, but Jun didn't give him the opportunity, aiming a kick at his abdomen that sent him falling back, clutching his stomach, the wolf just had enough strength to bring up his sword to protect himself, blocking another strike from Jun.

The two wolves, watching the fight from the river, realizing that their leader was about to lose, rushed to his aid, growling and snarling as they closed the distance.

Jun, desperate to finish the fight, used his free hand to grab a hold of the hilt-guard of his brother's sword, trying to tear it from the wolf's grip, but he refused to let go, both hands holding onto it.

Growling furiously, Jun landed a series of kicks to his vulnerable, unprotected side as he lay on the ground.

"Let! It! GO!"

Finally, unable to take the punishment anymore, the large wolf let go of the sword and rolled away, his hands clutching his bruised side as he moved out of range.

Jun had no time to savor his momentary victory as the two other bandits came at him in unison, one going low, the other aiming a swing for his head.

Now, holding both swords, Jun barely managed to block both and duck away, stepping backwards as he tried to create some distance. He soon found himself under a series of furious attacks as each bandit tried to surprise him, either trying to step around him, attacking from the side, or tried to overcome him with the strength of their combined force.

Jun found himself backpedaling, almost running to avoid them, hard pressed to deflect or dodge the deadly points of their swords.

He could feel himself getting sloppy, the pace of the fight draining him for what little energy he had left. After two day with hardly any food or rest, he was running on empty, feeling the weapons growing heavier in his arms, each blow landing slower.

He had to end this now.

Trying to draw energy from the anger he felt, Jun's lips drew back from his fangs in a display of fury, a growl ringing from deep within his chest, his vision tinting slightly red around the edges. Everything slowed down, got more visible, more focused. The fatigue withdrew, strength coursing through him once more.

Seeing that the second wolf was trying to circle around him again, he feinted towards him, only to suddenly turn and hurl his burrowed blade at the other, throwing it with whatever force he could muster.

Startled and surprised, the wolf did not know how to block such a move and quickly dove to the side, throwing himself clear of the spinning blade.

Now, with one flank momentarily clear, Jun turned his attention towards the other bandit, aiming for his head, he brought his blade down in a high swing. The wolf, reached up to block it, momentarily distracted, and did not notice Jun withdrawing his knife from his belt.

As their swords met with a loud 'clang' Jun brought the knife up, stabbing the wolf in his armpit, right where the armor didn't cover him.

Howling in pain, the wolf bend towards the side, tearing the knife out of Jun's grasp. Acting fast, Jun left his own blade fall from his paw, and grabbed a hold of the front of the wolf's armor, his fingers finding easy purchase.

Turning his body, using all the strength he had left, he turned and threw the wolf bodily into his comrade, running towards them both with his sword outstretched.

They collided, together, the first wolf yowling as his wound brought him fresh agony, tumbling into a pile on the ground.

Jun picked up his sword and with a roar brought it down, point first into the mass, the blade meeting slight resistance, cutting through both of them, embedding itself into the dirt.

Blood sprayed out as he hit something, both bandits screaming in pain, the blade sticking in the ground.

After a few moments of resistance, both of them grew still. Waiting a second or two to be sure, Jun withdrew the sword, tucking at it as it refused to let go.

He straightened and turned his gaze back towards the bridge where the leader was still standing, one paw clutching his side, the other hand held slightly in front of him, a large dagger in his paw.

The wolf looked scared, suddenly, all semblance of confidence gone. As Jun started walking towards him, slowly, measuredly, blood dripping from his sword, the bandit took a step back, then another, his dagger wavering.

"Stay back! You're no child, you're some kind of demon!"

Jun stopped, almost shocked. He glanced down at the sword, as if for the first time noticing it, he looked at his paws, both covered in blood.

The fury receded, the red tinge withdrew from his vision, everything growing a bit hazier. Suddenly, the sword grew heavy, and his legs almost buckled under him. Glancing back at the two bodies, lying motionless behind him, he suddenly grew nauseous, his empty stomach threatening to cast out what little still within it.

He returned his gaze to the wolf, now at the very edge of the river. He managed to lift his sword, pointing at him menacingly, showing his teeth once again in a gesture he hoped looked threatening as he slowly walked closer, trying not to stumble as he did so.

Looking at Jun, then at the river, then back at Jun, then back again, the wolf seemed to reach a decision and furiously, using his dagger, cut a few straps that held his armor to his body, the pieces falling off in quick succession. The, releasing his weapon, he turned and jumped headfirst into the river.

Jun was so surprised he stopped in his tracks, seeing the wolf's head surface a few meters away as he quickly swam back across the river, and ran a soon as he made the far side. Water tumbling off him as he fled.

Jun stood, dazed, not believing that he had actually won. For a moment, it felt weird, relief washing over him, along with exhaustion.

Suddenly, remembering the sixth wolf, he looked up, seeing him limp awkwardly after his boss, his pace slow and uncertain.

Jun sighed, walked over, picked up his equipment, and went over to the bridge. It proved to be more difficult to cross it than the wolves had made it look, but he managed well enough.

As he crossed to the other side, giving the dead archer a wide berth, he quickly caught up to the limping bandit. He nocked an arrow to his string and drew it back, ready to shoot, when a thought struck him.

Adjusting his aim, he loosed the arrow, hitting the dirt immediately in front of the wolf.

"The next one is going between your shoulders!"

The wolf stopped and turned, leaning against his spear. Jun tried to imbibe his voice with a sort of threatening, commanding vibe, but in his exhaustion, he mostly sounded annoyed.

"Drop the spear and get over here."

The wolf seemed to recognize Jun, his eyes, unfocused by whatever he had been drinking, looking him up and down.

"I know ya! You're the bastard who shot me!"

Jun thought back, remembering the wolf he had hit in the thigh, the one who had chased him in the village.

Drawing another arrow, Jun aimed at the bandit, feeling his tired arms shaking as they tried to hold the bowstring taught.

"And I'll shoot you again if you don't do what I tell you. Drop the spear and approach."

The wolf grumbled something, but did as he was told, jumping awkwardly forward, swaying slightly. As Jun gratefully replaced his bow and arrow, drawing the sword, he cautiously approached him, checked him for other weapons, but found none.

He pushed him over to a nearby tree, right next to the path, and with the rope he had in his bag, he managed to tie the bandit to it firmly. Though the wolf protested, and at one time tried to escape, his attempts were feeble at best, and Jun, despite his exhaustion, had little trouble keeping him down.

* * *

0

0

The wolf was snoring loudly, whatever he had been drinking not only seemed to have given him an immunity to the pain of his wound, but also making him uncaring of his precarious situation.

Jun sat in front of the fire, the kindling crackling and illuminating the surrounding area as the rolling clouds once again blocked the light from the moon, shinning somewhere far above, making the dark around them all the more imposing.

Earlier, after the wolf had been tied up, Jun had begun searching through the bags and other containers that the bandits had been carrying, mostly in search of some food and blankets, but also to see what else they had taken from the village.

It was disheartening. Though mostly containing bags of rice, salted fish and other foods to get the village through the winter, there were many valuables, in different forms within as well.

He recognized the handiwork of some of the inhabitants of his home, his neighbors, as well as some tools, bolts of cloth and many other object, obviously grabbed in a hurry, then perhaps split between the different groups of raiders.

Jun knew, that without the food and the supplies the village would most likely starve, and come the thaw, they would have nothing with which to barter, many having lost almost everything, either stolen by bandits, or burned with their home.

Feeling angry at the injustice, but not quite insensitive to what he was about to do, Jun walked up to the first of the bodies of the wolves, the one he had shot from across the river.

He had hit him between his breastplates, more by luck than design, and he would have died almost immediately, but still, Jun felt as if he was still guilty of something horrible, as the cold, lifeless eyes of wolf stared up at him, lying in a patch of crimson snow.

He gingerly began searching him, rifling through his pocket, doing his best not to be too disrespectful. Trying not to get too much blood on him, failing.

He found little of any use or worth, except for a small purse of coins, some arrows and string that he might be able to utilize later. After that, he crossed the river, repeating the process with the two others on that side. Again, neither had anything of value, and none had something that could tell him where the two other groups of raiders would have gone.

The light waning fast, he returned to the river, scrubbing his hands clean of blood as best he could, and walked over to where he had tied the bandit, intent on questioning him.

Discovering that the drunken wolf had fallen asleep, despite the freezing weather, Jun decided that it was probably better to wait till he had sobered up, he could question him in the morning. Besides, he was exhausted, and for the first time in a while, he had the chance to rest. It did not take long before a pile of assorted branches and sticks were burning, spreading some warmth, the snow around it evaporating quickly.

Having found some blankets in the bags, he wrapped a few around him, relishing the added insulation they provided.

And now he was sitting there, contemplating the sword in his hands, cleaned of filth and blood once more.

It was even more beautiful than he had remembered. Each detail lovingly crafted and tended too, nothing too small to be overlook. It was a weapon any master would have been proud to have made.

A tear traced its way down his cheek as he thought back to his brother, remembering all those days they had spent together in the forge, or fooling around when they knew they should be working. It was still hard for him to believe that they were all gone now, that he was alone in the world.

He wiped his cheek, looking out into the dark, letting the sword fall unto the ground in front of him.

A lot of things had happened these last two days. A lot of bad things. He had lost his family. His home. His village. In some ways, he had lost his entire life.

And he had become a killer.

It hadn't really dawned on him before now, that he had just killed four people. This time, it hadn't been in self-defense. He had sought them out. He had attacked them. He had been the one who had started it. Yes, they had been bandits, and yes, they had attacked his home, murdered his family, but the thought that he had been the one to kill them, that he now had their blood on his paws proved to be difficult for him to fully fathom.

Never in his life had he ever seriously thought that he would kill someone. Sure, he had fantasized about being a hero, about vanquishing all sorts of evil, but he had never actually thought that he would really kill anything. Or anyone.

But that thought only brought on the question of what he should do now. There were still at least two more groups of the raiders out there somewhere. Could he really do it again?

It really all depended on his captive. What he knew and didn't know. And what if the wolf had no idea where the others had gone? What would he do then? Where would he go? Should he just give up and let them go? Was he really that weak?

Close by, illuminated by the fire, he could see the stack of bags he had made, putting them all neatly in a pile after he had searched them. All of them contained the loot the wolves had stolen, much of it essential for the survival of the village. He should probably try and get it back to the village, if there even were any villagers left.

But even if he carried as much as he was able, he would still have to make at least three trips, two days each way. There was no guarantee that somebody wouldn't come by and steal it in the meantime. Or that the villagers hadn't been forced to move, seeking refuge in a nearby town or village, braving the weather.

And. Then there was the other reason, the one that weighted most heavily.

He didn't want to go back.

He didn't want to have to see the damage they had done. See who had made it and who hadn't. See the ruins of his home.

The bodies of his family.

It was the easier option to stay away. Besides, what little he could bring back would make no difference, besides maybe feed a dozen people for a few days. He couldn't save the village.

But he could get revenge.

He took a deep breath, smelling the smoke from the fire, but also the tangy, metallic smell of blood, both staining the snow, but also soaked into his clothes.

What use was it to think about what had been? What mattered was what he was going to do.

He had already chosen his path when he set out to avenge his family, and now the blood of four of the bandits had sealed it. Did it really matter what he thought about it?

Even if he didn't feel any better because of it?

Even if killing those bandits hadn't done anything to fill the void he now felt within him?

He stood up suddenly, walking away from the fire, starring out into the dark forest, his back to the battleground behind him.

Running a paw across his head, feeling the fur run between his fingers, he looked up into the sky, willing it to answer his dilemma, but finding only silence, he felt like roaring his frustration out into the night.

 _'I need help. I don't know what to do. I don't know which path to take.'_

He needed a sign. Something to help guide him forwards, to show him what was the right choice.

He looked out, searching. Not knowing what he expected to find, but feeling like he should at least try.

Remembering all the stories his parents had told him about spirits, about how they guided the living, how ones' ancestors watched over you and tried to help you in the living world, he quietly cleared his throat, desperate for any help at all.

"Please… I need help. I need to know where I'm supposed to go. What I'm supposed to do. If there is anyone there please, I need guidance."

He stood completely still, waiting for something, even the tiniest sign.

Anything.

…

Nothing.

Releasing a deep sigh, he turned and walked back to the fire. Maybe tomorrow, it would all be clearer. He was about to curl up in the blankets when he noticed that his captive was shivering in his sleep, despite the fire, spreading its warmth out towards him.

Jun wanted to let him freeze. It was the least he deserved for what he did.

But he was his captive, his responsibility, and whatever he might be now, Jun wasn't cruel.

Hesitating slightly, he picked up a couple of coats and walked over, draping them over the wolf quickly, before he returned to his own side of the fire, where he had made his bed out of blankets and coats he had found in the bags.

Drawing the blankets tight around him, he slowly closed his eyes, hoping that he would have the answers tomorrow.

.

.

.

* * *

AN:

I found this chapter very difficult to write for a number of reasons, making it quite hard to finish sometimes. Especially since Jun was the only character in much of the chapter, really challenging me to try and keep you engaged since most of the action was very one-sided. I know that the setting might still seem a little small as I'm still kinda character building, slowly branching out, but I feel like the story is really starting to roll now, so hopefully it will soon enter a bigger stage with more characters and more interaction.

A couple of things.

When writing a story where the characters are all animals it gets really difficult sometimes to remember special traits that accompany the different species, and which don't, which can get confusing since I don't want to mess up, but still make sure that there are actually differences between the group.

And reading up on the wiki, I learned that the wolves are supposed to be wearing studded leather armor. And since leather is made from skin well… It's pretty grim. I have caught myself wanting to make some of the characters use items that they shouldn't actually be using. All because one kind of get used to it being a thing in the real world, like leather.

Now, I can understand why a group of vicious bandits, attacking and killing defenseless people (like the panda village) might wear such things, but a normal person most likely wouldn't.

Hope you like it, will try and finish next chapter ASAP.

Please, if you have any comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to leave a review.


	5. The way forward

A nice big chapter for you this time. Had a little free time on my hands, so had some good writing sessions, resulting in a fairly large chapter, at least, by my standards. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

.

.

Slowly, his eyes cracking open gradually as he carefully unburied himself from his makeshift bed, he stretched his arms and legs, feeling them crack and groan as he did so.

As soon as he surfaced from his nest, he felt the cold attack him, sucking away the warmth from before.

The sky was clear, the sun shining bright from somewhere high above, reflecting off ice and snow where it was still undisturbed. But despite the shinning orb above, the weather had grown freezing, much colder than it had been these last many days, his breath misting as soon as it left him, clouds forming before his eyes.

Shuddering, not wanting to leave the warm shelter, but knowing he had to, he successfully managed to bring the fire back to life, a few embers having survived the night, nestled under a protective layer of ashes. Feeding them some kindling he had thoughtfully piled the evening before, it wasn't long before it had grown nice and large again.

He rubbed the dirt and sleepiness out of his eyes, not bothering to suppress a large yawn. He felt well rested, having slept for what seemed to have been the entire night, and the better part of the morning, and was now ready to make himself a good, wholesome meal.

Suddenly remembering his captive, he looked over to the tree where he had been tied, while simultaneously reaching for his sword, half expecting the bandit to have fled during the night.

He was still there, sleeping lightly, the coats draped over him, protecting him from the worst of the cold, no longer snoring like he had before.

Relaxing again, letting the weapon lie undisturbed, Jun got up and rummaged through one of the bags, finding the fish and rice he remembered was there. Then finding something to cook them in, he began preparing a large breakfast, and the first real meal he had had in days.

Either having woken because of the noise he had made, or smelling the fish cooking, the wolf opened his eyes and yawned.

"So, what's for breakfast Kun? Cause I'm star…"

He stopped as he saw Jun, staring at him, trying to convey his displeasure through the withering look he directed at the wolf.

"Oh… Right."

The wolf seemed to deflate a bit as he sat there, having apparently forgotten the events of the day before, now remembering it all again.

As Jun returned to his cooking, making a point of ignoring the wolf for now, he thought about what he was going to do about him.

He couldn't very well take him with him to turn him over to the nearest city-guard. Then he would have to keep an eye on him all the time until he found someone who could take him, all the while protecting himself, constantly watching his back, but also at the same time take care of his captive.

But he couldn't leave him here either. He had left the first bandit, his legs broken, most likely unable to get back to any sort of shelter, and if he had to be honest, he had come to regret that decision. It had been cruel, but he had been angry, furious, and besides, it was too late to go back.

Pouring out some rice into a bowl, and scrapping off some of the fish he had burnt, he began eating in silence, looking out towards the horizon, thinking. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the wolf glance around slowly, much more focused than he had been yesterday, now that he was no longer affected by the wine.

He lingered at the sight of the small mount of bags, probably realizing what they meant, remembering back yesterday, his mind slowly going over what had happened.

Jun sat, wondering how drunk the wolf had been, how much he knew about the others. Should he ask him?

After a few minutes, a slight cough interrupted his chain of thought, the wolf speaking up carefully, his voice not as deep or sharp as Jun had thought it would be.

"I recognize you… From the village. You're that kid that I chased. You're the one who shot me."

It was voiced more as a statement than an accusation, the wolf carefully going over the events of the days before, as if trying to remember it himself.

Unseen by the wolf, Jun's paw tightened around the wooden bowl he was holding, still not looking at the wolf.

There was a long pause, the wolf waiting for him to say something, before realizing that Jun wasn't going to interrupt him.

"I'm guessing that you lived there. Grew up there. So why are you out here? Where's your family?"

At that last word, the bowl in Jun's paw suddenly shattered, the thick wood reduced to cracked pieces. Jun suppressed a wince of pain as a few splinters duck their way into his paw, and he hid it by suddenly standing up and turning his back to the wolf.

Turning his head slightly, he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Are you going to gloat? Are you proud of what you did? Of the people you killed? Mention my family again, and you'll end up like the rest of your friends."

Jun nodded to somewhere behind the wolf where he knew that his comrades lay, angry at the wolf for daring to even speak the words, not wanting him to mention his family again.

The wolf was silent for a few moments as Jun went about packing his bag, finding a few supplies from the packs the wolves had been carrying. Mostly food and a few kitchen utensils, but also a few blankets that could be strapped to his bag.

He was contemplating whether he should just leave now, let the wolf be after all.

"No."

He turned, looking at the wolf, his head hanging low, seemingly not wanting to meet Jun's gaze.

"What?"

Jun wasn't sure what the wolf was talking about, his attention having been somewhere else at the time.

"No. I'm not proud of what we did. That was not how it was supposed to go down. We were just supposed to scare you off, we didn't expect any of you to actually stay and fight."

Jun gave a grunt, not wanting to seem like he cared what he had to say, but listening intently despite this. Waiting to see if Jun would say anything, and realizing that he wouldn't, he continued.

"It was Qiang's boys, they started setting everything ablaze. I knew they were trouble as soon as he showed up, telling us we had a new boss. We just wanted to steal some food, to make it through the winter, but they had something bigger in mind."

This was the second time he had heard that name, the two wolves who had pursued it had mentioned someone named Qiang. They too had seemed scared of him. Feeling like he was getting close to something important, Jun pressed him.

"Tell me about Qiang. Who is he? And who is mistress Lei?"

He remembered the name from yesterday. The large wolf had mentioned it when he had challenged Jun, and it had seemed like she was important. A leader of sorts.

The wolf jerked his head up, looking at Jun, surprised at the question. It was a moment before he spoke, haltingly, as if trying to decide what he was going to say.

"I'm not really sure. He just showed up one day, him and his guys, telling us that this, mistress Lei, was in charge now, and that he was in command. Or boss challenged him, and Qiang just killed him, right then and there."

He shuddered, apparently remembering something unpleasant.

"He just tore him apart, and then, he put one of his guys in charge, the one you fought yesterday. Told us we were going to raid a nearby village for food. But then, they just sort of went amok, attacking villagers, burning houses."

Again there was a long pause, the wolf seeming to contemplate his next words.

"Afterwards, they took all the gold and some other nick-knacks, saying that we should prepare for things to change. Then they just left, going back towards the road."

Waiting to hear him finish, expecting him to continue, Jun stayed silent until he realized that he was done.

"And mistress lei, who is she?"

The wolf shrugged.

"I told you, Qiang said she was in charge now, that we should wait for further orders from her, that's all I know."

He gave a nod down the path, the direction that the other wolf had fled down yesterday.

"He knew more, we were just grunts you know, following orders. Like back when Shen was in charge."

Jun cursed silently, feeling like he had let an opportunity slip through his paws. But with growing suspicion, he turned fully to look at the wolf, narrowing his eyes, not trusting his captive in the least.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

The wolf looked up to meet his eyes. Jun saw real regret in there, but no malice.

"I'm trying to help you! Look, I didn't think it was right. I know that we have a bad reputation around here, I know that for the most part, it's well deserved. But not all of us are like that. Most of us didn't actually want to hurt anyone."

He licked his lips, trying to continue, but then hesitating, turned his head to look away. Jun waited a moment, letting him gather his thoughts.

It took a little while, the wolf remaining silent, and Jun slowly loosing his patience, but when he spoke again, it was with a certain melancholy.

"I hadn't been serving Shen long when he was defeated. I was one of the new ones, recruited after he came back, along with the rest of my pack. We were offered a place in his army, and how could we refuse? Nobody trusts a wolf, we only have each other out here."

He looked away for a moment, as if he was speaking to someone else.

"I didn't really want to. All I ever wanted was to live in peace. Maybe even farm somewhere. But the rest of the pack wanted to join, and besides, the pay was good. Better than what any of us could make in a few years of honest work. They said he was going to be the next emperor of China, and then, things would be different."

He looked up at Jun.

"You ever wonder why so many wolves are bandits or thieves? How many of us do you see in town, selling wares or working the fields? None. Nobody want us around."

He took a steadying breath, calming himself. Jun was listening intently again, trying to hide his interest, but not quite succeeding.

"Most wolves who become bandits do it out of necessity. Mostly, we don't even have to fight. Most people just take one look at us and give us whatever we want and go."

There was a pause as he took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"During the fight of Gongmen city, I lost my entire pack. They were like… A family to me. I managed to swim ashore, but none of the others did. It wasn't long before I had to flee the city, alone."

Waiting to see if Jun would respond violently at the mention of family, like before, he continued when he realized that this wasn't the case.

"Afterwards, I drifted around, trying to find somewhere to live, something to do. But wherever I went, people just, shunned me. At best, they would cast me out. At worst, the guards would try and arrest me."

Jun sat back down across from him, stirring in the remains of his meal, contemplating it as the wolf talked.

"It wasn't really a surprise, but still, I wanted to just live in peace. But I had no other choice, so I went on the road, looking for others and, with a bit of luck, I found a group and joined up. We started raiding caravans and demanding tolls and stuff like that…"

Jun sneered, not liking where this was going.

"We never really hurt anyone. Mostly because or boss back then thought that it would set the guards on us faster, but also, I don't think he had it in him, for which I'm grateful."

Jun stood up, catching his eyes.

"And what am I supposed to do with this information? Feel sorry for you? Let you go?"

Jun felt like he was walking into some sort of trap, like the wolf was trying to trick him into sympathizing with him. And he hated himself because it was working. He could understand a little of what he had been going through. After all, Jun had felt something of the mistrust and fear that he was talking about. What if he hadn't had his family to help him? What if he had been treated like a monster just for who he was. Would he had turned his back on society as well?

But he refused to believe he would stoop their level. What they had done was unforgivable. Despite how other people treated you, it was no excuse to steal. To attack defenseless people. To kill.

The wolf shook his head slightly, his voice more insistent.

"That's not what I was trying to say at all. I'm just trying to stop more people from getting hurt. Look, I'm guessing that you lost your family, I understand that…"

Jun barely stopped himself in time. Before he knew what he was doing, his sword was placed at the wolf's throat, drawing a tiny bead of blood from his throat.

He could feel the rage at the words threatening to overcome him, but he got it under control. Swallowing, clearing his throat, he managed to collect himself again.

"I told you. Don't ever mention my family."

He withdrew the blade slowly, making a point.

A long while passed in silence. Jun searched through the bags once again, making sure that he hadn't missed anything important that could tell him something more about the wolves.

He finished packing his bag, and as he began clearing the site, the wolf had finally gathered the courage to continue his speech.

"So you want revenge? Is that what this is about?"

Jun threw down his pack, finally satisfied that he had everything he needed to make it another few days.

"And what if it is? What do you care?"

The wolf seemed taken aback by the question.

"Because you're a kid! Because you are going to get yourself killed! Because I'm trying to help you."

Again, he felt anger at those words, feeling like the wolf was overstepping some invisible boundary.

"I don't need help! You attacked my village! You killed my family! I'm going to bring you all to justice, and I don't need help from anyone, least of all you."

He straightened, taking a deep breath.

"Besides, I don't believe you. You tried to kill me back there. I remember you, and your buddy. You were chasing me, trying to run me through."

The wolf shook his head.

"NO! I was trying to catch you before him. He was one of Qiang's guys, I knew that if he caught you, you would be finished, but if I could get to you first… I don't know. Maybe I could convince them to take you captive or something."

Jun scowled at him.

"Well, don't expect a thank you for your 'heroic' effort."

They both lapsed into silence once again, the sound of the still crackling fire the only noise to fill the void. Watching the fire slowly burn down, Jun contemplated his next move.

"Where did the others go? Do you know where they are headed?"

He stood up once more, throwing some snow on the dying fire, covering it up. The wolf sighed deeply.

"I don't know about Qiang and his group. They seemed to have a mission of some sort, they headed off quickly afterwards. The others however…"

He seemed to think for a moment.

"One of them said something about a tavern, how they would go there and celebrate afterwards. Somewhere on the road to Jinhae. They offered us to join, told us how to get there, but the new chiefs told us that we should split up. Apparently, they had some kind of plan. They will still have some road ahead of them before they reach it, but by the time you get there, they'll be long gone."

Jun ignored his last sentence, instead wondering how he could catch up to them. Maybe he would just get there and see if he could pick up the trail from there. At least, it was better than nothing.

He pulled out his map, scanning it for any details.

"How do I get there?"

He held up the map for the wolf to see, but he made a motion with his head, trying to wave it away.

"What are you going to do? Follow them? Fight them? They'll kill you, as easy as that. You got lucky once, and if you keep pushing it, you'll find that luck runs out fast."

Jun put away the map and kneeled down, his eyes almost level with the sitting wolf.

"If I don't catch them, they'll just kill again. I have a chance of stopping them before that happens."

The wolf looked away, not speaking.

After a moment, Jun stood up and walked away, calling back over his shoulder, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And here I thought that you weren't a 'bad guy'. That you wanted to stop people from getting hurt. Thought you said you were different. Well, guess you were wrong."

He picked up his bag, looking around to see if he had forgotten anything, and made to leave, angry at the wolf, but also disappointed.

"Alright…"

Jun stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the wolf again.

He was looking down at his legs, defeated. Then, as if what he was about to do brought him physical pain, he fought out the words.

"Follow the path for a few miles, then when it splits, take the right one. That will lead you to the main road. Follow it as it runs east, you should pass by the tavern in three days' time."

Jun repeated the information to himself a few times to make sure he remembered it, then he nodded, mostly to himself.

Jun was about to head out when he stopped again, glancing at the wolf, now slumped forward, eyes closed.

He could leave him here, tied to the tree. He would die soon enough, of cold or thirst or hunger, and he would have paid for what he had done.

At the same time, Jun did not want to leave him to such a fate. While it was true that he had done bad things, Jun felt a twinge of sympathy for him.

While there was always the possibility that he was lying, he seemed quite sincere, and Jun did not believe that he was being deceived.

 _I could just kill him. Quick and painless._

As soon as the thought entered his mind he struck it down. Really? When had he become so cold blooded?

In fact, he doubted that he had the will to do it. Killing someone in a fight was one thing and, he had discovered, he found that hard enough. Jun wasn't a born killer. Or, so he thought. And Just killing someone when they were tied down, held captive seemed… Cruel. Evil. Cowardly. All the things he was supposedly fighting against.

So, leaving him or killing him was out of the question, of course. Searching within himself, Jun found that he had never seriously considered either. But then what was he to do?

He could turn him over. Find some guards or some village who could keep him until a patrol arrived.

But he had already thought this through once. And while he no longer thought that the wolf would fight his way free and stab him while he slept, he still didn't completely trust him. And if he was saddled with a wounded prisoner, he would never catch up to the next group.

After a moment's hesitation, he did the only sensible thing he could think of, and untied the wolf, putting the rope away for later use.

The wolf looked surprised, almost shocked as the rope loosened, and he sat completely motionless, as if he was afraid what Jun would do if he moved to quickly.

Remembering his wound, Jun walked over and picked up his discarded spear. With a few, well aimed cuts with his sword, he removed the spearhead, leaving him with a long stave, painful to be hit with, but otherwise un-lethal.

He walked back over to the wolf, who was slowly inching his way back to a standing position, winching and groaning every time he put weight on his wounded leg, clearly favoring his left side.

Jun kept his distance, but got close enough to pass him the improvised walking-stick. The wolf nodded his thanks as he gratefully took it, leaning up against it.

"So… What happens to me now?"

It was a fair question. After all, he might be free, but Jun could easily escort him wherever he wanted to take him. There was no real chance of him escaping after all.

Jun gestured down the path, away from the bridge, the opposite direction of where he was going.

"You go that way, and I go the other. If it was up to me, I would hand you over. Make sure you got the punishment you deserved. But I don't have time. And I'm not a murderer."

He let that last statement hang in the air a bit. The wolf seeming to understand what he was saying. After a while, he nodded slowly.

"So. You're really going to do it? You're really going to go after them?"

Jun remained silent, keeping his distance from the wolf. Staring at him accusingly.

After another few moments, the wolf leaned his staff up against the tree, and began unbuckling his armor, taking it off slowly, tossing the pieces into a pile in front of him. When he was done, he looked up at Jun once more gesturing to it.

"Well, if you are, you might need this. It might be a tight fit, but it could save your life. Besides, I don't need it anymore. I'm done."

Jun raised an eyebrow questioningly, but otherwise made no movement. The wolf made an awkward waddle forward to the pile of bags and, again checking to see if Jun made a move to stop him, began filling one of the packs with food and supplies. He even put on a coat, that was a very ill fit for him, and draped a blanket over his shoulders like a cape.

Afterwards, Jun had to admit, he looked far less like a bandit, and a lot more like a weary traveler. While Jun did mind that he took the things that didn't belong to him, he felt like he could hardly object at the time. He had, after all, decided to let him go. And it wasn't like he was going to return any of it, even though, he probably should.

Standing up, awkwardly glancing around, the wolf seemed content with what he had. He looked Jun in the eyes and nodded.

"I swear I won't make you regret this. I won't harm anyone ever again."

Jun sneered at him.

"As long as you don't. If you ever harm anyone, if you so much as look at a sword again, I'll know, and I'll find you."

Despite the threat being issued by a thirteen-year-old, he managed to make it sound quite convincing.

The wolf nodded, understanding, but not looking very scared. Perhaps because he wasn't afraid of the threat, or maybe, because he had every intention of living up to his promise.

Nodding again, the wolf turned to make his limping gait back down the path, only stopping long enough to turn and add.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Jing-Sheng."

Jun's left eyebrow rose questioningly, not really interested or understanding what had prompted the wolf to divulge that information. Jing shrugged, continuing to walk away.

"Just thought it was the polite thing to introduce myself."

Jun stayed to watch him as he made his way down the trail, gradually disappearing as the trees and bushes reached their empty branches across the path. After a while, making sure that he had actually gone, Jun went over to inspect the armor.

While it wasn't the best quality he had ever seen, it wasn't that bad either. While he wasn't going to be wearing the heavy, clumsy pauldrons, perhaps the rest of it could be used.

He ran his paws over it, feeling the small iron-plates, each no bigger than two mahjong tiles, that had been sewn or studded onto the thick cloth, making an even pattern of protective plating. While it wouldn't stop an arrow, it might just stop a blade, or a spear. Provided of course, they didn't hit between the plates.

He took off his cloak and his out layer of clothes before pulling the armor over his body and closing the straps.

While it wasn't the best fit, it certainly wasn't bad either, and he found that with a few adjustments, he would hardly know it was there. Though it did smell a little, it wasn't uncomfortable to wear. While he resented the fact that the wolf, Jing, had given it to him, he couldn't fault the logic behind it. While it wasn't the best armor, it was better than nothing, and certainly better than what he had been wearing thus far.

Putting his clothes back on, he saw that the added padding was hardly noticeable, and he nodded contently.

Then, putting on his backpack, he started along the path, heading further north.

If he was going to have any hope of finding these bandits, he had some catching up to do.

* * *

.

.

Sitting alone, deep in meditation, letting the worries of the world and his commitments as the grandmaster of the Jade palace fall away, it was easy to forget such an insignificant thing as time.

"Inner peace… Inner peace…"

The slow, drip… drip… drip, of water falling from the stalactites was absent in the winter, the water in the cave having frozen over, and so, silence reigned, only occasionally interrupted by this mantra, reverberating off the walls of the cave, keeping him in his trance, locked in his focus.

At some point, something inside him telling him that it was time to get back, he opened his eyes and was not the least bit surprised to find that darkness had fallen. To discover that he had been sitting alone, undisturbed, in the cave from dawn till dusk had become a frequent event these last few months, and he had long since grown used to it. He had even come to treasure such sessions, knowing that a whole day without being disturbed by either an urgent message from the valley or, more often the case, by Po, was a rare and precious gift granted only sparingly.

Although the path back to the palace was narrow, and the drop down the side was enough to cause even the hardiest to hug the cliff-wall, grandmaster Shifu had no need of either light or guidance, and confidently strode up the carved steps, his cane making a rhythmic tapping sound as he used it to assist his ascent, leaving a peculiar track in the fresh, powdery snow.

When he reached the top of the stairs he paused for a moment, his ears twitching this way and that as he tried to uncover the position of his students.

Hearing the telltale clatter and racket in the kitchen, but an absence of conversation, told him that they had finished their evening meal, and that one of them, Po judging by the level of noise, was cleaning up after it.

He could hear muted conversation between four of his students, Mantis, Monkey, Viper and Crane he assumed, mostly because someone was using the training hall which, at this time, could only be Tigress.

"Hmm…"

He considered chastising her for not taking the necessary time to recover in the evening, but decided against it. After all, she was a master. The leader of the furious five and, perhaps, the best student he had ever trained. While she didn't always know when to quit, she knew when she needed rest.

No. That wasn't completely true. Perhaps he should go talk to her.

As he neared the students barrack, He heard laughter from the courtyard as the rest of the furious five neared the training hall. Mantis called out as they kept moving.

"Hey Tigress! Are you ready yet?"

The sounds from the hall stopped, and a moment latter, Master Tigress stepped outside, showing no sign of having just moments before been engaged in a furious training regime. She surveyed the group looking at them, her yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

Her voice, moderate and controlled, reached Shifu's ears as she spoke.

"Where's Po? I though he was the one who wanted to go in the first place."

Crane made a vague gesture towards the kitchen, his wing encompassing much of the building.

"He's just putting the last things away, he didn't want master Shifu to come back and find the kitchen in that state."

Monkey shook his head sadly, but a mischievous smile still on his lips.

"I warned him against making caramelized rice in all the woks at once, he should probably not have 'left it to soak' for that long. At least, it was only the Woks that was ruined. But I don't think we are ever going to get that stain out."

Mantis and Monkey looked at each other and snickered, while Shifu thought that he caught just the hint of a smile on Tigress face, something that happened more and more often these days.

Po's antics had become an almost daily occurrence at the palace, and despite himself, Shifu found that he too had come to enjoy them. Well, at least the less destructive ones.

Deciding that standing in the shadows, spying on his own students, was dishonest and beneath him, he started walking towards them, wanting to know what they had planned.

"Good evening students, and what has you all conspiring here at this late hour?"

They all turned to look at him, standing at attention, a habit bred into them through long years of training. At least, they no longer bowed every time he addressed them, or simply walked past them. A practice that he had abandoned shortly after the arrival of Po, as it made every situation seem more stiff and formal than was strictly necessary.

Another thing that the Panda had changed during his time here.

Answering in unison, a chorus of 'good evening master' greeted him as he approached, coming to stand in front of the five, awaiting their answer.

Viper was the first to speak, a cheerful note in her voice.

"We decided to go down to the village. Po wanted to show us Mr. Ping's new addition to his menu. Then, we thought we might see how the villagers are preparing for the new year, maybe we could get some ideas."

Shifu nodded, having expected something like that.

"Very well, just make sure you are all back to get a proper rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Enjoy your evening."

He gave a small smile, and the five made a light bow, acknowledging his wishes. He turned, about to walk up to the Jade Palace when Crane chirped in cautiously.

"You could come with us, if you like. I'm sure Mr. Ping wouldn't mind."

He turned to look at Crane and his other students. While it was true that the relationship between them was no longer as… Strained, as it had been, he still felt like he was intruding on what was their time.

Before, he would hardly have tolerated them leaving the palace to visit the village when it wasn't their day off, but now, it was a frequent occurrence for at least one of his students, again, most often Po, to make the trip.

They were all looking expectantly at him, waiting to see if he would join them. Not too long ago, the thought of being accompanied by him on one of their private, social excursions would have but quite a damper on their mood. He was not blind. He knew that he had been hard on them, almost cruel even. Especially to Tigress.

He glanced over at her, trying to gauge her reaction. She stood, motionless, her face betraying nothing, but years of practice had given him the skill to read her better than most, and he knew that she wanted him to come along.

She might seem cold and distant, but if that was so, it was only because of his past treatment of her.

Po had changed many things, it was true, and mostly he had been grateful. Though he and Tigress had privately done much to repair the bond that should have been, she was still a daily reminder of what he saw as both his greatest success, and perhaps, his greatest failure. As a person, as a teacher, and as a father.

While he had come to enjoy spending time with them at a more social event, he did not feel like he could intrude this evening. Besides, he had other tasks that required his immediate attention, his meditation session having given him much to consider.

He shook his head lightly, not wanting to rebuff them too hard.

"I'm afraid, my duties as the grand master prevents me from joining you this evening, but thank you for the offer anyway, it is much appreciated."

They nodded, understanding, and he turned to walk up the stairs leading to the main hall. Before he closed the doors behind him, he heard Po shout out as he ran from the kitchen, calling out to his friends.

"Hey guys wait up! You think Shifu is going to notice the new stain on the floor? I couldn't get it off so I was kinda hoping maybe we could say it happened while I was practicing a new awesome technique or something."

Shifu gave a weary sigh, hoping against hope it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

With the doors closed, the outside world seemed to fade away once more, the thick wood and jade doors impenetrable to most sounds and all weather. It was easy to lose track of time in here, the main hall of the Jade Palace, as there were no windows, or other doors leading to the outside.

He walked down the middle isle, well-lit by candles and oil-lamps, the light glistening off the golden dragon, coiled on the roof, overlooking the pool, and off the polished surfaces of the armor and weapons, hanging on the walls or on stands, prominently on display.

The tapping of his staff made an echo in the empty hall, reverberating off the walls, the only disturbance in the large room.

Walking up to the wall of wisdom, the numerous shelves containing uncountable scrolls, all filled with centuries of learning and wisdom from scores of masters, he gently let his cane staff rest on the stand specifically designed to hold it, a tapestry of the great master Oogway hanging behind it. The light of numerous scented candles giving the colors a certain glow.

He turned fully to look at the wall, hundreds of scrolls piled into scores of shelves rising above him, going all the way up to the roof. Many a student had walked through those doors, taken one look at the uncountable scrolls, and stopped dead in their tracks, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of knowledge gathered within.

Little did they know, this was but a fraction of the wisdom assembled in the Jade palace. Hidden in the vaults, bellow the main hall, were many, many more. Master Oogway had been a singularly productive author, having penned a huge number of them himself, handing his knowledge down through the generations.

With time, many a master had added to the stores, their own scrolls filling the vast vaults with tales, techniques, moves and other useful information, making the library grow ever larger.

During his meditation, he had come to the realization that it was time to move ahead with the training of his students. Something he had pondered for a long time now, but never quite getting around to do, having had other, bigger things concerning him.

While they had advanced remarkably these last few months, their experiences in their fight against Shen having pushed them to train harder, longer and faster than they had before, Shifu was not satisfied.

Even though their skill progressed, Kung Fu was not just about physical strength and ability, of balance and power, but about wisdom and knowledge. They had to dive within themselves, to reach to the very core of their being. To progress, they needed to learn. They needed to attain a level of wisdom that they would not get simply by training or reading. But he did not know how to set them on that path.

Shifu stood before the wall, searching, his gaze slowly going over the different shelves, not really looking for anything particular, but having a feeling that whatever it was he needed, it was to be found here.

He pulled out a few scrolls, quickly reading through them to determine their usefulness. While master Wise Fox's ' _Treaties on spiritual journeys: A guide to self-realization._ ' Sounded promising, he had read it and knew that it did not contain what he was looking for. Neither did Master Takin's _'The inner travels.'_ Or any of the other scrolls he sifted through.

After having searched for a few hours, the pile of scrolls that had seemed promising, but had ultimately disappointed, rising quickly, Shifu started to grow frustrated, fearing that maybe, what he was looking for, was not to be found here, which would mean he would have to delve deep into the confines of the vault. A time consuming process.

"There is so much wisdom in here I can't find anything."

Giving a weary sigh, he moved back a bit, trying to scan the shelves once again. Maybe he had missed something.

A gentle breeze blew though the hall, carrying the scent of peaches with it. Surprised, Shifu looked over his shoulder, seeing that the door had opened slightly, letting in the cold night air. He picked up his cane, about to rectify his earlier mistake.

"Strange, I could have sworn I closed it tight."

He managed to walk two steps when a metallic clang sounded behind him. Turning sharply, he saw a single scroll bounce off the floor a few times, beginning to roll towards him, coming to rest against the steps leading up to the pool.

He picked it up, checking it for damage, but found none. It was old and worn, but then again, most of the scrolls were old and worn, and it was covered in a light coating of dust, dirtying his hands as he turned it this way and that, looking for a title, but finding none.

Intrigued, he carefully unrolled it, letting his eyes wander across the introduction.

' _This is written in master Oogway's hand! But I have never seen this before. How can this be?'_

Shifu had prided himself on having read a huge number of the scrolls collected within the palace, and that included all that had been penned by master Oogway. But this scroll he had never seen before, or heard tell of.

Now, all other thoughts momentarily pushed aside, he began reading the scroll, focusing on every word.

' _Throughout my long life, I have done much, and seen many things. More than a few of which I still struggle to comprehend, even after centuries of study and meditation. suffice to say that, through these experiences, I have transformed, and I am not the turtle I once was. Throughout life, one has to adapt, to change. But more often than not, you find that change is thrust upon you, either violently or through a series of choices of your own making, and if there is one thing I have come to realize it is this: There are no accident!'_

Shifu let out a long-suffering sigh as he rolled out the scroll further, revealing more of the text.

' _I have had many roles. I have been a traveler, an artist, a warrior, a priest, a student and then a teacher, only once again to become a student. For it is only when we try to impart or wisdom and experience unto others that we truly realize who we are. It is then that we come to understand our limitations and faults. Teaching is, without a doubt, the hardest and most rewarding experience I have ever had, and I can only liken it to the role of a parent. For like the parent is to a child, so is the master to his student. For in the child, like the student, the parent has the ability to sculpt and form, to create the best version that the child can be, guided by age and experience, but received though the purity of innocence. while the child will grow and form of its own, by the guidance of a patient parent, the results can be truly marvelous.'_

Shifu had to stop for a moment then, feeling a certain sting as he read those words. It was true, every word of it. In his years as a teacher of Kung Fu, he had quickly discovered just how much one poured into every one of his students. It was not a surprise that Tai Lung and he had grown so close. While he had loved him since he was a cub, it was through his teaching that they had truly bonded.

Again, he felt a deep regret when he thought what he had put the five through, especially Tigress. The bond between master and student was sacred, and he was ashamed that he had taken out his sorrow on those he should have guided, especially one who should have been like a daughter to him.

Shaking himself out of the sad reverie, knowing that he could not change the past, he decided that he at least could alter the future.

' _So too can the results be horrible, when the parent fails in his duty. For not only are the good traits amplified and taught, eagerly taken on by the child, but so also are the bad. Ambition, pride, anger, greed, these and many more are traits that come natural to us, but when passed on, when taught and deepened, they become all consuming. I myself have had to watch with terror at the horror I had created by my negligence and error. Students whom I have failed, whom I have let stray through my own incompetence and limitations as a teacher. I alone was to blame, I alone bear the fault of this, for when a child, like a student, errors, it is not to him we must look to pass blame, but to the parent, for the child is but a mirror of its parent, and so cannot be at fault for its mistakes. But one must remember, that it is through these terrible errors that one grows, and despite the tragedy, one must learn. Through my mistakes, I have grown. I have become a better teacher, a better master, a better student. For the secret of teaching is not to teach, but to learn, and the secret of learning is not to learn, but to teach. And so, one reaches one's full potential, when one comes full circle, and stands in front of a mirror. When a master is faced by their student, that is when they learn who they truly are.'_

A few minutes passed in silence, Shifu standing motionless, struck by the words of his master, handed down to him long after he had thought that his days of learning at the foot of Oogway was over. He knew better now.

The scroll had affected him deeply, speaking to him on many levels. After accepting Po as his student, he had changed more than he had ever thought possible, and Shifu realized that accepting a new student had always been what had brought about most change in his life. First Tai Lung, then Tigress, then Po.

Despite the fact that he was supposed to be their master, he had been the one to change the most upon encountering them. And he had been the one most in need of change.

He closed the scroll reverently, gently removing the last traces of dust from it, cradling it close.

He had come looking for wisdom, and he had certainly found it. Along with the answers he needed. He now knew how to advance the training of the five, how he could guide them to become the best that they could be.

Quickly cleaning up after himself, putting the scrolls back where they belonged, he slowly walked out of the great hall, into the cold night air.

A fresh layer of powdery snow had fallen across the valley, covering the palace and the surrounding land in a blanket of pristine white. Down in the valley, only a few lanterns lit the night, showing that it was much later than he had thought.

Straining his ears, he could hear Po snoring in his room, over in the student barracks. Shifu shifted his gaze, studying each of the buildings in the vicinity, taking in the training hall, the common-rooms, the bath-houses, the barracks and the armory, he began compiling a mental list, already finding dozens of things that needed tending to.

There was much that needed to be done, but he felt confident that it would be worth the effort. Things were going to change around here.

* * *

Three days had passed, and Jun had been expecting to reach the tavern hours ago, but as the day started to grow old, and the sun was nearing the horizon, he had still not seen any indication that he was reaching his goal.

While it had snowed heavily these last two days, the road covered in a thick layer of white that reached up to his knees, no other tracks were visible on the road besides the ones he left. In fact, he would hardly have known that he was walking on a road at all, was it not for the wide gap in the trees, expanding far ahead of him, meandering slowly through the landscape.

Under his paws, he could sometimes feel the ice that had formed on the cobblestone, threatening to make an unwary traveler slip and fall. He had never been on one of the main roads of the land, always sticking to paths and tracks when he and his father traveled, and had only seen cobbled roads when they visited Gonjang, and then, only in the center of the town.

Having walked for days, crossing a distance of more than fifty miles, he could not help but wonder at the amount of work put into building it, and the resources needed to accomplice it. After all, he had little to occupy his mind with as he struggled against the cold, trudging through drift after drift of snow, closing in on his quarry, and so he had ample time to consider such things.

He had found that thinking about what he would do when he caught the wolves (if he caught them) was not a good way of making the time go faster. Thinking about the bandits only made him angry, and he found that he had little on which to went his anger, and so his mood would remain sour for a long stretch of time, only making it seem like the road was longer than it was.

But afterwards, he would start wondering about what Jing had said. While he still fully believed that they should be brought to justice, some of the words still resonated within his mind. How could he defeat them? He had to admit, he had been lucky. Finding the map, reaching the bridge before them and half a dozen other things, had turned the fight to his benefit, making it a victory, but still a hard fought one.

What would he do if he couldn't find a good place to attack? What if they found him first? What if he didn't find them at all? Scores of questions popped into his mind, and he had to fight to repress them.

He would cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, it was probably better to try and catch up, see what happened then. But for now, he should avoid thinking about it.

An especially fierce gust of wind blew a handful of snow into his face, obscuring his vision. Despite his eyes being the only thing visible and exposed, the rest of his face covered both by his hood and a scarf pulled up over his nose, the wind seemed to make every effort at penetrating this protection, trying to steal the warmth from him, attacking his vulnerable face.

He had to admit, it had grown pretty cold, and despite his better judgement, he had been forced to build quite extensive campfires during his nights, just to keep warm enough to sleep. He was grateful for the extra blankets and the armor, as they helped protect against the weather, but still, it was not pleasant having to camp out in the open every night.

He came to a crossroads, the broad road bisected by a smaller one, seemingly nothing more than a large path. A sign was placed to his right, but it was iced over, obscuring the writing.

Wiping it off, using his knife to scrape off much of the ice, he uncovered the hidden text beneath. On the sign, formed like an arrow, pointing ahead, was painted in proud, thick lettering 'Jinhae town, 86 Li'. On the arrow pointing back the way he had come, the writing said 'Gonjang town, 265 li'.

He gave a snort.

"Hmm, nice to know".

He looked around, trying to find a sign pointing down the paths, wanting to know what was down there. He caught sight of a slight rise under the snow, not fitting with the rest of the terrain. Bending down, brushing away the snow, he uncovered the lower part of a post. He could see that the upper part had been broken off, and recently.

Sticking his paws into the snow, he felt around for the other half, hopping it wasn't far. After a minute or so, he brushed up against something rectangular, and grasped it, pulling out the upper part of the post, a sign hanging under it, dangling on two thin iron chains.

'Chao's traveler's inn. Hot food and warm beds.'

' _Finally!'_

He tossed it back into the snow and continued his journey down the path, leaving the road. It wasn't long before the trees started to close in on him, overhanging the road, and he felt confident that he was going the right direction. Turning a corner, he stopped, standing completely still.

In front of him was another cross-section, the path he was walking, overlapping with another. And in the middle, where the two paths met, the snow was churned by dozens of footprints, leading down all the other paths except the one he was using.

He didn't have to get closer to know that at least some of those tracks would match the iron studded boots the wolves were using.

How should he proceed? He wanted to leave the path, and follow it while deep in the woods, running parallel to it. But if one of the bandits spotted the tracks, it would be all too easy following them to where he was hiding.

Deciding that it was better simply to follow the trail, stepping into the track already made, he moved ahead, making sure that as soon as he was able, he only stepped into the already established prints.

Taking out his bow, readying an arrow, he continued cautiously, noticing that there were a lot more prints leading down the path running downhill. He could make out at least half a dozen fresh prints going back up the way he had come, and at least twice that in older tracks. He guessed that that meant that he was facing at least seven of them, but he would have to get closer to know. Maybe they had already left?

Following the prints down the trail, scanning from side to side, uncovering his ears so that he could better hear, all his senses alert, searching for any hint of their presence, his pace fell into a slow crawl as he gingerly tiptoed forward.

The first thing he picked up was the sound of running water, recognizing the tell-tale sound of water lapping at its surroundings, churning at its shores. As the incline became steeper and steeper, he soon caught sight of a great body of water, a large river, moving between the trees. As he got closer, he also caught a whiff of burning wood, a thin trail of smoke rising in the distance. Breaking through the last line of trees, he was given a full view of his surroundings.

There, a few hundred paces ahead of him, a little out into the river, which was at least a few hundred meters wide, was a large building, resting on fat wooden poles, the river rushing by beneath it. It was three stories tall, the first and second were about equal in size, while the third only took up half the space of the others, but it had a large terrace, facing the river, where tables and chairs were placed, now covered with snow. A short bridge, lit by a lamp every few meters, and broad enough for three to walk abreast, led up to the doors of the inn.

A small dock, also placed on stilts but hanging lower than the inn, with stairs leading up to a back entrance, hidden from his view, encircled the lower part of the building. A single boat was hitched to one of the posts there, rocking lazily as the water passed beneath it.

A trail of smoke rose from a small chimney, light visible through the paper-windows, shadows playing on the thin frames betraying movement within.

He went off the trail so as not to be too visible, crouching low as he spied on the inn. It was a nice place, the wooden walls and tiles of the roof well maintained and painted. Even during this time of year, he could easily see its appeal. Red and yellow lanterns hung suspended on ropes and wires outside, and while none of them were lit, he could imagine the warm, welcoming light during sundown, calling its patrons near. A sign next to the large door proclaimed this to be 'Chao's travelers inn' with smaller writing beneath saying 'All are welcome'.

Jun waited, his hood pulled back over his head to provide cover from the wind, and his eyes searching around the outskirts of the building, trying to detect any sentries. The snow both leading up to, and across the bridge, was churned, betraying heavy traffic. But not as much as one might expect from such a large establishment.

He waited, sitting still, trying to gauge the number of people inside by the shadows moving about. But something was off. Whomever was casting them was much smaller than a wolf, and had long ears. He guessed that it was a rabbit, maybe the owner of the inn? And as far as he could tell, there was only one person inside.

After a while, the cold wind rushing along the river-valley gnawing at his clothes, inching its way through it, trying to freeze him, he decided to approach, having concluded that none of his prey were in evidence.

Returning to the road, he closed the distance, coming up to the river-edge and following it to the bridge. He had no fear of his prints being spotted anymore, the traffic on the path having all but obliterated the snow, turning it into frozen sludge.

He crossed the bridge quickly, replacing his bow on his back and drawing his sword instead, not wanting to be caught out in case he had been wrong. He crouched and gently crept forward, pressing himself to the boards under a window, cracked open just a hairsbreadth.

Crouched there, under the open window, he could sense heat radiating from the inside, already feeling wonderful on his freezing skin, his fur helping to trap even the smallest fragments of it. From within, he caught the smell of warm, delicious food being prepared, teasing his nostrils, enticing him to approach. He withheld a small whimper at the smell, his stomach growling in sympathy. While he had certainly not starved these last few days, he was by no means a good cook. While he could just about cook rice and roast vegetables, it always ended up tasting burnt or sour somehow, neither a treat for his taste buds or his stomach. But it kept him going.

Glancing inside, he saw numerous tables and chairs, most packed up against the walls, and a counter, kegs and barrels on the wall behind it, labeled with their contents. Numerous stains, scratches and dents marred the floor and some of the carved pillars supporting the roof, but nothing more than one would expect. He could just see the beginnings of a staircase, next to the bar, leading upwards, disappearing into the floor above. The light he had seen from outside came from a large fireplace in the main room, while a warm glow radiated from a backroom behind the bar, the enticing smell originating from within. Besides that, only a few candles lit the otherwise dark interior.

Despite its welcoming appearance from the outside, it was quite empty, devoid of any visible customers, which he found odd. He had assumed that an establishment that was so well maintained would attract at least a few patrons, but that did not seem to be the case.

It was empty, his eyes detecting no movement, but his ears picked up the faint sound of paws moving on the wooden floor above, some of the planks creaking ever so slightly.

He moved to the door, deciding to risk it as it seemed to be clear. He opened it slowly, sword at the ready, his eyes searching every corner of the interior.

He found it as empty as it had seemed, no one hiding in the corners or behind the tables, no figures dashing from cover, no bandits coming out of hiding. It really was as empty as it had seemed.

He closed the door behind him, no longer having to make a quick escape, and he brushed some of the snow off his shoes as he looked around, expecting someone to come and great him shortly. The movement from upstairs had stopped, the crackling fire, and his own breathing, the only sound audible.

"Hello! is anyone here?"

His voice came out a little muffled thanks to his scarf, but it carried clearly enough for anyone inside to know he was there.

It was a moment before he could hear footsteps once again, a bouncing light beginning to illuminate the stairs. A feminine voice called out, sounding slightly urgent and insisting.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're closed, please if you would…"

A matronly looking, dark furred bunny descended the stairs, a candleholder in her left hand, a stained apron covering much of her front, going all the way down past her knees, seemingly having seen plenty of use. As soon as she came down the first flight of stairs and turned to look at Jun she stopped in her tracks, halting mid-sentence.

She stood there, holding the candle in one hand, while the other slowly raised, palm towards Jun, a worried, almost horrified look spreading on her face.

"Please… We have no money, the others already took it all, but I have plenty of food and drink. You are welcome to it, just, please, don't hurt us."

Jun was completely taken aback by her words, stunned by her reaction to him. It was a moment before he glanced down himself, realizing how he must look in her eyes.

A stranger, covered head to toe, his face obscured, clutching a sword in one paw, a bow strapped to his back. And then there was all the blood staining his clothes in dark splotches, easily recognizable for what they were. He must look terrifying.

Sheathing his sword, he pulled down his scarf and his hood, revealing his face, spreading his paws apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I'm just looking for someone, wanted to know if they passed through here."

A moment passed while she remained standing where she was, her paw held out defensibly in front of her dropping slowly.

She did not seem like she fully believed him, but the fact that he was not threatening her immediately seemed to speak in his favor.

"Oh… okay... I'm afraid if you are looking for a friend, I'm unable to help you. We haven't had any guests for days. Sorry I can't be of more assistance, but now I must insist you leave."

She cautiously walked down the last few steps and, giving Jun a wide berth, stepped behind the counter, putting down the candleholder on it.

She seemed nervous, on edge, and looking closer, Jun noticed that she looked very tired, worn even, her ears drooping, bags under her eyes. While he wasn't very good at reading bunnies, he knew the universal signs of stress and fatigue. And then there was the fact that she kept insisting he left. Not a very friendly attitude for an inn-keeper.

He took a few steps towards the counter, taking care not to look too threatening. It was odd, having an adult be so intimidated by him. While he had grown used to kids his own age being scared of him, he had never actually considered that maybe adults too viewed him with a certain amount of trepidation.

Then again, even though he was still young, he still towered over her, standing more than twice her height, not counting her ears.

She kept a wary eye on him as he approached, not trying to hide it in the least.

"I'm not looking for a friend. I'm following a pack of wolves, they might have passed through here. About seven of them, armed and…"

He was interrupted by a small, nervous voice sounding from the stairs, calling across the room.

"Mama, who is that man? Is he like the others?"

Jun wheeled, startled by the voice, his hand shooting down to his sword, his first reaction being that he might have missed someone sneaking up on him.

He relaxed immediately when he laid eyes on the small rabbit girl, standing at the top of the stairs, clutching a small stuffed doll in her tiny arms, her large eyes filled with fear.

She stared at Jun, fearfully taking in the frightful sight of him as he stood there, towering over her mother, whom she was calling to.

The mother rushed passed Jun, running to stand in front of her daughter protectively, whispering in her ears, and Jun was just able to pick up their hushed conversation.

"Darling, go hide where I showed you, you know, the special hiding place."

The child shook her head, grabbing hold of her mother's skirts, but she was pushed away gently, her mother trying to make her go hide, perhaps fearing for her life.

Feeling ashamed and saddened that he was the cause of the child's distress, he removed his hand from his weapon, trying to relax. He gave a weak smile, trying to calm the girl, but it did not seem to help much.

"Hello. My name is Jun. I'm a… traveler. what is your name little one?"

He had little experience talking to children, but he thought that neither her or her mother's opinion of him would be much more damaged by his attempt at conversation.

Looking from her mother to Jun, the child seemed to digest what he was saying, not really certain what to do.

"My name is Ai."

The reply came cautiously, the mother hugging her a little closer, her back half turned to Jun, as she knelt to comfort her.

He nodded, trying to look less threatening. After all, he had no wish to scare either of them any further than he already had. He had no wish to scare them at all in fact, but given the circumstances, he would have to settle.

"A lovely name. It suits you. And what about your friend, what is she called?"

In truth, he had a hard time seeing what the doll was supposed to be, but he made a guess that it would probably be a girl as well, having very little else to go on.

"Her name is Ting. She doesn't talk much, she's very shy."

She began to release her grip on her mother, walking slightly towards Jun as she talked, but her mother whispered a few more words in her ear, before gently pushing her back towards the hallway, leading away from the main room. Nodding, Ai turned and slowly disappeared again, casting one last look over her shoulder before vanishing once more.

The mother, brushing off her apron, turned to regard Jun again, her eyes narrowing slightly as she took him in.

"Why are you after the wolves?"

Her demeanor had changed, becoming, if possible, even more guarded than before. For a moment, Jun was perplexed by her reaction, not understanding why or what had brought on the change. He didn't know what to tell her. He doubted that she was a spy or a collaborator, but he didn't feel like telling her the truth either. Or, at least, not all of it. It seemed too personal, and he did not trust her enough to share that information.

He straightened his back, extending to his full height. Unseen by himself, his eyes grew cold, and his voice hardened

"I'm hunting them. They've hurt people, and I'm going to make them pay."

Time passed as they stood there, regarding each other, waiting for the other to speak. She still seemed to be regarding him with some trepidation, but now, as she studied him further, her eyes narrowing slightly, then opening wide as realization suddenly struck her.

"How old are you?"

He deflated slightly, mostly in surprise. Of all the things she could have said, this wasn't something he had considered. Her voice and demeanor suddenly changed, becoming less guarded, and more open. The question was not asked demandingly, but gently, at odds with her earlier interaction with him.

He made a quick calculation in his head. He had forgotten to keep count this last week or so, but if he wasn't off then, in four days' time, he would be fourteen. He figured that half week would make little difference, but why should he tell her?

"Why does it matter? I fail to see the relevance of the question ma'am, so please, if you would tell me, have you seen the wolves?"

He tried, and failed, to make his voice deeper, in an attempt to sound more adult than he was. She saw right through him.

"Oh my ancestors, you're only a child aren't you!"

She sounded horrified, as if the very notion went against all her principals.

"I'm not a child!"

The outburst seemed only to undermine his effort to sound more adult than he was, coming out sounding more insulted than outraged.

"How old are you! And don't you dare lie to me young man."

Her attitude had changed completely, becoming that of a grown woman faced with an insolent child. Jun bristled at the tone she used against him, wanting to answer something back. But he found that he was compelled to reply, the rabbit suddenly sounding an awful lot like his mother.

"I'm not a child, I'm fourteen! Or I will be, In four days time."

The last part was added under his breath, sure that she wouldn't hear it. Turned out he was wrong.

"You're thirteen!"

She rested one hand on the banister, seemingly in shock at the revelation, one hand going up to her brow. Jun bit his tongue, her tone making him feel like a naughty cub deserving of punishment despite himself.

' _Oh yeah, large ears.'_

As she stood there, trying to digest the new information, he made another attempt at bringing the conversation back on track.

"Ma'am, the wolves, I understand that they might have passed through here and…"

He was interrupted mid sentence as she suddenly recovered her faculties, darting down the stairs, approaching him quickly.

"Where's your parents, why are you out here alone, dressed like that. It's much too cold for you to be outside in this weather and…"

She stopped, sudden realization hitting her again, her eyes going slightly wider, before growing downcast, her ears drooping.

"Oh. Now I understand."

Silence fell once again, Jun not knowing what to say now, the rabbit, seemingly in the same situation, standing between him and the kitchen, looked at Jun, her expression softening further, the realization of his loss removing whatever reservations she had had towards him.

"Oh you poor thing. You poor, poor child. I'm sorry I…"

He held up a paw, looking away, trying to control himself. If anything, her pity was worse than her fear. It dug deep under his skin, threatening to uncover the grief he had tried to burry for now. But he felt it once more, fighting to come forward.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you and your daughter ma'am. I'll leave now. Good evening."

He turned to leave, but felt a small hand grab his paw, gently but firmly holding him in place.

"You are not going anywhere. Not in this weather, not at this time. Please, take a seat, I'll see if I can't find something for you to eat."

He most of all wanted to simply shrug her off and storm out the door, but his stomach seemed to disagree with him and, besides, it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

He did as he was asked, sitting down on one of the larger chairs at the counter, taking off his cloak as the temperature inside was too much to keep it on comfortably.

She disappeared into the room behind the bar, a kitchen by the looks of it, and started rummaging around, coming out again with a bowl of steaming, delicious smelling soup in one hand, eating utensils in the other.

She placed the bowl in front of him, sitting on a chair opposite his. He waited to see if she would get something for herself, but when she made no move to do so, he gingerly picked up his chopstick and slowly began eating, mumbling a weak 'thank you' as he did so.

As the first pieces of vegetables disappeared into his mouth, he realized, with almost bulging eyes, that this was perhaps the most delicious soup he had ever had.

Forgetting all about manners and good behavior, he shoveled the rest of it into his mouth, emptying the bowl in short order. When she diligently brought him another, he finished that too in equal haste.

While he was devouring his second portion, she disappeared upstairs for a moment. He could hear her having a conversation with her daughter, before she returned. Seeing that he had finished his second bowl, she nodded with some satisfaction

Brushing away a few stray drops, he suppressed a large burp, now suddenly remembering his manners once again.

"Thank you. That was delicious."

She made a small wave.

"Please, it was the least I could do, after the reception I gave you."

She looked at him questionably, seeming to realize something.

"You told my daughter that your name was Jun. was that true?"

He nodded. Answering her determinately.

"Yes, my name is Jun. Jun Xun."

Then, a moment later, he added awkwardly.

"I'm sorry if I scared her, I didn't mean to do that."

She shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"No, she's a brave one, not scared of anything. I've sent her to bed again. She wants to know why you've painted your fur with stripes."

It took a moment before Jun realized what she meant, often forgetting that the pattern of his fur was somewhat exotic by other people's standards. He smiled at the thought, snickering slightly.

She took his empty bowl, disappearing into the kitchen, talking while she did so.

"Well, I know your name, and you know my daughter's name, so it seems only fair I tell you mine. I'm Nuan."

She came out of the kitchen again and walked over to the fireplace, tending to it. When she was done, she resumed her place opposite him, folding her hands.

"Now, are you ready to tell me why you are after these wolves?"

She looked at him earnestly, with all the patience of a mother who tried to understand why her child was sad, wanting to understand his reasons to brave the weather and pursuing a group of bandits.

He gave a defeated sigh, no longer seeing the profit of lying or keeping back information.

"They attacked my village. They…"

He stopped, taking a deep, steadying breath before continuing.

"They killed my parents, and my brother. They burned down my home and my village, they destroyed everything I've ever known."

He focused on his words, trying to keep his voice from breaking as he told his story. He hardly noticed when one of her hands reached across the table to lay comfortingly on one of his paws.

He told her everything, only leaving out a few details, mostly to spare himself the embarrassment, and when he had finished, he realized that despite himself, a few tears had fought their way free.

He brushed them away quickly, turning his back to her, trying to hide, but she refused to let go of his hand, keeping him in place with surprising strength.

"Oh you poor thing. I can't imagine what you have gone through. It must have been horrible, especially for a child your age…"

He fought his way free, turning and walking a few steps away, his back to her. He took a shaking breath, steadying himself.

"Now do you understand why I need to find them? Why I have to face them? To fight them?"

She jumped off her chair and quickly came to stand in front of him, starring him determinately in his eyes.

"No, I don't understand. You're just a child, you don't have to do this. We'll contact the guards, we'll tell them what happened, they'll catch the fiends."

She sounded certain, but he didn't share her confidence. Besides, he felt that this was something he had to do. And he wouldn't be dissuaded.

"No. It has to be me. Now please. Please tell me, you've seen them, where did they go."

It came out almost imploring, begging. He needed to know. He needed to catch them. Nuan immediately drew back, her gaze flickering slightly.

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm afraid I haven't seen them. Or heard from anyone who has."

To Jun, it was painfully obvious she was lying, trying to conceal the truth from him. He understood why she would do it though, but still, it annoyed him. Going back, remembering the past hour, he turned, starring at her accusingly.

"I know you've seen them. When you thought I was a burglar, you said that 'the others already took it all'. There's tracks outside that shows they've been here."

He glanced away when he realized he was embarrassing her, not wanting to make the situation worse than it was.

"I might be young, but I'm not stupid."

He grumbled that last bit, feeling slightly insulted himself. Nuan sighed, defeated, taking a deep breath, spreading her hands apologetically.

"I'm just trying to help. I just don't understand why you have to do this, why you have to fight them."

She approached, her voice, imploring as she continued.

"If everything you have told me is true, and I believe it is, then I understand why you feel like you have to do this. But think about it, would your family really want you to throw your life away in search for revenge? Do you really think it is worth it?"

His fists cleansed and uncleansed as the accusation triggered a series of uncomfortable visions and memories. He relaxed slightly, knowing she only meant well.

Summoning all his resolve, he managed one word, but it was filled with such conviction that for a moment, he even had himself convinced.

"Yes."

Standing for a moment, stunned, she seemed to give up her opposition, sighing heavily, going over to sit back down, signaling for him to join her, which he did.

"Yes, I've seen them. There were seven of them. They stayed here three days ago, scaring off all my patrons. They were foul. Violent. Bragging and boasting about the raid, showing off their loot to each other."

She sighed, grabbing her own hand, hugging herself.

"They were horrifying. I thought that they might burn the place down, or worse, that they might hurt my daughter."

She looked up at Jun, her eyes filled with such dread at the notion that he felt his heart go out to her. She shook a moment, closing her eyes as she continued.

"Thankfully, they were content with stealing all our money, and most of my stock."

She waved towards the backroom.

"They took the keys to the pantry, locking it with their stolen goods inside. One of them, the loudest, most foul of them, said they would be back in a few days to collect it. If anything was missing, they would… They would…"

She stopped, taking a shaking breath, leaving the rest unsaid. Jun walked around the counter, putting one paw on her shoulder, grabbing her hands with the other. She recovered quickly, squeezing his paw in gratitude.

"I have been keeping people away, in case they came back, looking for trouble. I didn't want someone to get hurt just because they were here when they came back."

He nodded, understanding, grateful that she was sharing this information with him. She shook herself slightly, as if casting of the shadow of the memory, and she jumped off her chair.

"I heard from some of the people passing through that a couple of villages nearby have had trouble with bandits recently, threatening them, forcing them to turn over their winter stock and their valuables. Or else."

Jun felt angry and disappointed with himself that he hadn't managed to prevent them from harming other people, but was grateful that it seemed they had not attacked other villages, confining their predations to threats of harm.

He put a palm on her shoulder, trying to calm her a bit, showing his support, attempting to comfort her

"Thank you for telling me this. I know that you think that what I'm doing is wrong, but I promise, I can do this. I won't let anymore people get hurt."

He sighed, knowing that he should probably leave now, he had already intruded too much on her hospitality.

"Thank you very much for the soup, you've been most hospitable. I'll…"

She shushed him, taking his hand in hers, smiling broadly, shaking her head.

"No, I'll not hear a word of it. It's late, probably way past your bedtime, so why don't I make up a bed, and you can stay the night? By the sound of it, you're in need of a good night's sleep, and I doubt they'll be back now, this late in the day."

Honestly, he was tempted to take her up on the offer. Truthfully, a warm, soft bed sounded heavenly, but he really shouldn't intrude. But before he could answer, her left ear turned, facing backwards, and a look of horror spread across her face.

She rushed to the door, glancing through the slightly open window next to it, and made a horrified exclamation, turning to him, her eyes large with fear.

"They're here!" They're back!"

* * *

AN:

A little cliffhanger for next time, just to make sure you come back.

Moving on in the story, we finally meet some of the original characters from the movie that people know and love. A small teaser if you will, but also a chance for me to try and practice writing with already established characters, giving me a chance to react to advice and criticism in case I haven't quite got it right. Now I know there are a lot of different ways to portray the same character, depending on what traits you focus on as an audience, and that is why I think that the KFP movies (well, at least the first two) are so great. They have complicated heroes and villains. Bot Sheng and Tai Lung aren't just evil because they are evil. With both of them, you sense a deep background, a reason why they became the way they did.

So too with the heroes. Especially the relationship between Shifu and Tigress. Both have been emotionally hurt, and they need each other, but in different ways. While Shifu does help Tigress, I assume, out of the goodness of his heart, the emotional pain from what happened with Tai Lung means that he is unable to give her the love and support she needed. While she sees him as a father figure, he doesn't quite acknowledge her as his daughter, at least, not in a way that is immediately shown in either the first movie, or in the _Secrets of the scroll_ short film.

While he does have his reasons, it is kind of cruel of him. And so, for him to reach inner peace, as shown in the movie, I can only imagine that they would have talked it out between them, somehow attempted to fix this. Or he had simply accepted that he had been a terrible person to her, and moved on.

I tried to write Oogway's text seriously, since he obviously can be when needed, and especially when it concerns something as important as teaching. Something it seems he has spent the majority of his life doing.

And yes, I did reference both the Third movie, and a Phil Collins song in the Shifu scene. Credit where it's due.

Concerning other characters reaction to Jun and his age. While I assume that it would be difficult for one group of animals to accurately guess the age of others with whom they have had little interaction, I thought that there would always be telltale signs that would become evident after some time. I figured that relatively few people would have ever encountered tigers, even in the KFP universe, and so, when faced with a tiger standing twice her height, armed to the teeth, it would be fair to assume that it would take a while before Nuan realized that Jun wasn't an adult. After all, she had more important things to consider at the time.

Now if you have any notes or suggestions, please, review. Or if you don't please, review anyway. Untill next time.


	6. Bar brawl

And here is the sixth chapter. Hope you like it. A little warning, it gets a little dark about a third through and on, so if you don't feel comfortable reading it, maybe it would be best to skip that part. I know the story as a whole, have been a little on the rough and dark side, but I promise it's going to lighten up in a chapter or two, if all goes well. Hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

.

.

His heart skipped a beat at her words, caught off guard and unprepared by their sudden appearance, and he rushed to the window, crouching low, peeking outside, trying to catch a glimpse of the wolves.

True enough, a distance away, still a little way up the hill, walking down towards them, were a group of nine armed wolves, four of them carrying large bags across one shoulder, and four others, dragging a heavily laden cart after them, stacked with sacks, barrels and boxes, tossed haphazardly into it, weighing it down.

Some of them were carrying torches, illuminating themselves and their surroundings, giving Jun a very clear view of them as they neared, the torchlight casting long shadows in the golden light, flickering and dancing in the darkness outside.

They made no effort to conceal their approach, talking loudly, walking boldly, clearly displaying their weapons, not in the least concerned about any soldiers or guards who might see them, apparently confident that none was near, or not caring if they were.

At the front strolled a wolf, his armor, better and more well maintained than the others, bore a marking that Jun could not make out from this distance, but he carried himself differently than the others, walking straighter, his eyes focused ahead, not taking part in his companion's conversation.

He could hear their laughter from where he was hiding, crouched below the window, making his fur rise, standing out, his teeth grinding together, knowing what they were finding so amusing.

There was no way he could make it out without being seen. They had the only exit covered, unless he felt like sneaking out the back, trying his luck in the river. He gave an involuntary shiver, not wanting to try that again, and not in the least during night-time.

He felt something tug at his arm and look down to see Nuan look up at him, her eyes filled with fear.

"You have to get out of here, quickly!"

He shook his head, not knowing how he could avoid being spotted by them. If they saw him running, or spotted him trying to sneak away, they would fall on him surely, and he couldn't hope to bring them all down if that was the case.

He looked around, trying to come up with a solution.

"I have to hide. Do you have anywhere they couldn't find me? A secret room or compartment?"

She nodded, considering it for a moment, but then, after some thought, shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't fit, and if they found you, then you would be trapped."

Growing more and more agitated, seeing the band approach with rapid steps, he wracked his brain, trying to force out an idea, either on how to turn this situation to his benefit, or better yet, how to escape. He came up with nothing, but then, suddenly, he was struck by an idea that, even to him, sounded mad.

Turning to Nuan who was frantically looking around, trying to find somewhere for him to hide, he grabbed her shoulder, trying to sound calmer than he was.

"You said you kept away your customers because you were afraid that they would get hurt, right?"

She nodded, not knowing where he was going with this line of questioning. He continued, growing more certain as he spoke.

"So they would expect others to be here then, right?"

She thought about it for a moment, nodding, suddenly, with no small amount of horror, realizing what he was contemplating.

"You're not going to…"

He interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, the urgency of the situation making him forget himself.

"Hide out in the open! They wouldn't look twice at another patron sitting at the bar."

She looked around skeptically, noticing the very empty room, but, apparently unable to come up with a better plan herself, nodded, hurrying over to the counter, quickly putting a few items out.

As Jun hurried to put on his cloak once again, not wanting to be recognized, he sat down on the chair closest to the edge of the bar, sitting with the wall on one side, a large, closed paper-window set in between the wooden planks that made up much of the structure, and the stairs right behind him, giving him a good view of the rest of the room, while having his back cleared of the door. He placed his pack up against the wall, just below the window, hoping that it would attract less attention that way, leaning his bow against it.

He pulled up his hood as far as it would go, covering most of his face so that he hopefully wouldn't draw to much attention, bending over slightly so that he looked more like how a person deep in his cups would appear. Or, so he hoped

Before he was done, Nuan had spread out an array of small glasses, and placed a large, half-full bottle in front of him, pouring out half a measure. Jun curled a lip at the strong smell it gave off, hoping he wouldn't have to drink any.

As he heard heavy steps approach, seeing the shadows of the wolves' torches dance on the paper windows, Jun cursed himself silently as he realized his mistake.

' _My sword, they'll see it instantly.'_

Strapped to his waist, the blade hanging on his left side, he had no doubt that as soon as they walked a few steps into the room, coming around the bar, they would lay eyes on it instantly.

Trying to conceal himself as best he could, he picked up the half-full glass, holding it between two fingers, attempting to look like he was considering emptying it, or had at least been drinking from it recently.

The door was thrust open with a hard kick, almost going off its hinges when it smashed against the wall, and the leader of the group stepped through, a large, mean looking axe clutched in his left paw, while the other was packed into a tight fist as he surveyed the room.

Jun immediately saw what Nuan had been talking about. This wolf didn't walk with the slightly hunched gait he had come to associate with his kind, but stood tall, straight, owning the room, his shoulders squared and broad, ready for a fight.

It was clear that he had seen some combat before. His armor, dark, gray and metallic, was covered in dents and scratches of varying sizes and shapes, showing frequent use. His right ear had been cut off about two thirds down, and a long scare adorned the same side of his face. Two of his fingers were missing on the paw clutching his weapon, and an angry, red scar ran up his exposed arm.

He sniffed, surveying the room, his gaze resting on Jun a good while before it shifted to fall on Nuan. His voice came out harsh, almost rasping, sounding as if it was grating against his throat as it was forced out.

"It's empty. Too empty. Where's everybody?"

The question was voiced more as a threat, and he took a step or two towards her, barring his fangs. Jun had to force his hand to remain above the counter, holding the glass of rice-wine. He would like nothing more than to grasp his sword and run to her aid. But he knew that if he did that, then they would both be dead.

Nuan took a step back, stammering out a weak reply, which only seemed to infuriate the wolf further. He turned his unwounded ear slightly more towards her.

"What did you say? Speak up damn it!"

He almost shouted the last part, startling her further.

"I said that there has been some trouble on the roads. People seem to keep away, and it is the middle of winter, we don't get much business this time of year."

The wolf growled again, sneering at her as his gaze traveled back to Jun. Behind him, the rest of his gang began pilling through the door, discarding their heavy-looking sacks in the far corners, stretching out their backs as they rid themselves of their heavy burdens.

They began talking amongst themselves, filling the room with noise as they did so. This seemed to infuriate the leader, his teeth grinding against each other, his eyes narrowing slightly. He turned to them, showing fangs, barking loudly.

"QUIET!"

Immediately, they stopped moving, all conversation between them pausing. The wolf extended one finger towards Jun, his gaze locked on the cloaked stranger in the far end of the room.

"What about him?"

It was pronounced like an accusation, as if he had caught her in a lie. And by the way he voiced it, if she didn't offer sufficient explanation, the punishment would be terrible.

Thinking that this was it, Jun looked between the bandits, trying to calculate who to take on first. He would have to buy time for Nuan to escape, that much was clear. But what to do from there?

"He came in hours ago, demanding something strong to drink. He hasn't payed yet."

The last part was said as an afterthought, but Jun did not know why she felt the need to add that. As the wolf took a step towards him, he slowly began reaching for the knife he had in his belt using the hand he had resting against the counter, the movement hidden by the solid tree bar.

One of the wolves, having walked slightly around the room, and who was either dumber or braver than the rest, spoke up.

"Relax boss. He's clearly a 'colleague'.

He put emphasis on the last word, snickering slightly at his own little joke.

The leader, stopped, his gaze wandering up and down Jun, apparently taking in the weapons he carried for the first time. That, along with the bloodstains on his clothes, apparently spoke well in his defense, because the wolf suddenly lost all interest in Jun, and he replaced his axe in a small metal hoop on his belt, turning back to Nuan.

"Bring us something to drink. Something good. And I want some food, hot. Make it quick."

He turned, no longer interested in either her or Jun, and began barking at his subordinates, ordering them to pull out some tables.

As Nuan passed Jun on her way to the kitchen, she caught his eyes and wiped her brow, showing her relief. He didn't dare to move, afraid that any obvious communication between them would only earn himself unwanted attention.

The wolves began emptying all their bags into a pile on the floor, a trove of different object tumbling from the insides, creating a mess on the floor. When that was done, they began dividing it up into smaller piles, apparently splitting the loot, evidently not caring in the least that either Jun or Nuan was there to see it.

It was strictly supervised by their leader as he patrolled between them, making sure that none of them took more than their share.

"You all know how this works. You each get an equal share of everything, but the gold goes to the boss. Anyone holding out, will learn the hard way the price of double-crossing me."

One of his fingers ran along the edge of his axe as he said the last part, his eyes searching for anyone foolish enough to challenge him.

None did. They all looked either sufficiently coved, or they had already done this before, familiar with the experience.

As the pile grew smaller, and each wolf took whatever caught his fancy, Jun noticed that the leader only occasionally bend down to pick up something that he would then store in a small pouch on his hip.

While he had little knowledge of either jewelry or other precious metals or rocks, he had heard it described often enough to know that he only seemed to have interest in things that had a high value, especially such things as gold or jade. He did not seem to pay any interest to the rest of it, and let his minions pick out whatever else they liked.

Jun watched them with growing anger, knowing that they were distributing the stolen property they had forced from others, as if it held little value for them. But Jun knew that to a normal person, to a normal family, it would take years of hard work to earn the money necessary to buy back what they had lost, and that was not even taking into account the sentimental value of some of the objects.

He knew that his mother had kept a small jade ring, handed down to her from her mother, and her mother' mother. To think that some bandit had just taken it as 'his share of the loot' infuriated him to the point he was sure they would notice, his teeth locking together, his eyes drilling into their backs.

If he ever found the wolf who had it, he would make sure they payed dearly for the sacrilege.

But none of them took any notice of him, and it wasn't long before the floor was once again empty of their mess. The boss, apparently satisfied that no one had put away a little extra for themselves, took one of the bottles that Nuan had put forward, filling a nearby table with all kinds of foods, snacks and bottles, and opened it with one paw before he walked over, grabbing a chair, positioning himself before the fire, speaking as he went.

"Anyone not ready to leave for the outpost tomorrow, I'll personally throw into the river."

Taking that as their que to do whatever they wanted, each of the wolves soon held a cup in their paws, Nuan rushing between them to fill them with rice-wine as quickly as they drank it.

Despite there only being nine of them, the inn soon descended into mayhem, the bandits trading stories, talking animatedly between themselves about their recent bout of successes, two of them beginning to use the wall for target-practice as they threw knives at a poster of the dragon warrior, that Jun had just noticed, attempting to see who could hit his eyes.

One of them stood, his paws splayed out, entertaining three others with a story.

"So I was holding this rabbit upside down, like this, shaking him, and all the coins he had been hiding begins raining out like this!"

This drew a bout of laughter from his comrades, but had a different effect on Jun who took a deep breath, already beginning to plan how he would defeat all of them, giving them their righteous due.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see their leader, sitting on his chair, a short distance from the fire, seemingly captivated by it, occasionally taking a swig from the bottle held in his hand.

He calculated that he was the biggest threat, so, he would have to be dealt with first.

As he sat, contemplating how he would bring about their demise, the minutes passing as he tried to maintain his disguise, the wolves grew ever more rowdy, arm-wrestling, tossing empty bottles around, breaking cups and bowl against the floor and walls, apparently to their unending amusement.

As one hour turned into two, and the time passed, they got more and more drunk, some of them, already stumbling around, and Jun saw an opportunity here.

If they drank themselves half dead, then he could tie them up when they passed out. This was perfect! He could take them all out almost without a fight. Well, almost all of them. Despite having emptied an entire bottle on his own, and being deep into the second one, their leader seemed to be no more affected by it than if it had been tea, still sitting, unmoving, staring into the fire, the flames eerily reflected in his eyes.

To uphold the illusion that he too was drinking the foul smelling liquid, Jun had taken to occasionally bring the small glass up under his hood, and tip back his head, mirroring the wolves, but instead of drinking the liquid, he simply let it slide down his chin, soaking his fur and the front of his shirt.

It seemed to be working as none of the others payed him much mind, Nuan, still rushing back and forth, refilling their cups, bringing them whatever food she could as they contently filled their guts with whatever she brought, seemed to be holding her own, going almost unnoticed by the bandits, except when they demanded more to drink, in which case they would shout loudly, calling to her to 'hurry up'.

He searched the room, trying to make it look as if he was swaying slightly on his chair, wanting to try and gauge the drunkenness of them all, and caught something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to get a better look, he was horrified when he saw Ai, her doll pressed close to her chest again, looking out from behind a slightly open door, apparently watching the whole scene.

He returned to his previous position, suddenly, any ideas about fighting the bandits forgotten, all thought turning to the little girl, dangerously close to the group of rowdy wolves, tossing bottles, occasionally fighting between themselves. Now, suddenly realizing that there was a very real chance she could get hurt, all he could hope for was that the wolves would soon tire, and fall asleep. Then he would see about getting both her and her mother to safety, before doing anything else.

Suddenly, one of the wolves got to his feet, staggering slightly, and began making his way across the room, nearing Jun.

Trying to make himself look tired and inebriated, he sunk a little lower on his chair, his face just inches from resting on the hard bar-counter. Despite this, he kept one wary eye on him as he approached, praying that he wasn't going to spot Ai as he neared.

Sitting down heavily on a stool next to him, the wolf shamelessly stared at him for a while, swaying slightly as he did so.

"Say, haven't I seen u 'omewhere 'fore?"

He spoke thickly, as if his words had to force their way passed his swollen tongue to reach Jun who sat, sweat beginning to run down his brow as his heart raced.

"I don't think so, I'm new around these parts."

This did not seem to dissuade the wolf, who let a heavy paw rest on his shoulder as he swayed closer, the alcohol reeking from his breath.

"ya shure I've not sheen ya 'round 'ere before?"

Having to force himself not to wrench the arm off, he slowly shook his head, trying to make it as clear as possible that he did not know the wolf, wanting him to return to his friends as soon as possible.

"No, as I said, I'm new around these parts. Just arrived earlier today in fact."

Seemingly trying to digest this, the wolf slowly looked Jun up and down, taking in the dangerous gleaming edge of his sword and the bloody splotches on his cloak, smiling wickedly.

"So wat's your gig? You an assach… assas… Ya kill people for money or some'ing?"

It was voiced casually. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. Jun clenched his paw hard, wanting him to leave, almost unable to keep himself back, but thinking about Ai, just a few meters away, he successfully managed a tense reply, not wanting to start a fight.

"No. Not for money."

The wolf nodded enthusiastically.

"So ya 'ust do it for fun then? I understand."

He looked around conspiringly, as if checking to be sure he wasn't overheard, before leaning in closer, Bringing his snout up to his ear, only a few inches away, whispering in a loud voice.

"I know others like tha'. Not for me personally. But I get it"

He sat back up, snickering manically, taking a swig from a bottle he produced seemingly from nowhere.

As Nuan passed through the room once more, her tray heavily laden with bits and pieces of her broken kitchenware as she cleaned up after the raucous wolves, his eyes fell on her, a mad, dangerous gleam seeming to illuminate them.

"Time 'or some fun."

Jun suddenly grew tense, not in the least liking his tone, the fur on his neck standing up slightly. The wolf pushed himself to his feet, using the counter for support, smashed the bottle onto the floor, glass and wine going everywhere, and then called out.

"You, bunny! Git o'er 'ere an' clean 'is up!"

Nuan, giving a slight jump at being addressed directly, rushed over to do as she was bid. But as she neared, the wolf suddenly extended his leg, tripping her over as she hurried to clean up his mess, falling heavily on the floor, the contents of her tray scattering everywhere, littering the planks with yet more debris.

This brought a new roar of laughter from the others, hammering their fist into the tables they were occupying, apparently finding it incredibly amusing to see the smaller rabbit hurt.

Jun directed a sympathetic look her way, wishing he could help, feeling furious at their maltreatment of her, his hand, still holding the glass, falling further and further down, closer to his sword.

"Mama!"

His heart stopped as a small form rushed to Nuan's side, clutching her as she came close. Ai buried her face in the folds of her apron as her mother embraced her, holding her near, suddenly, her eyes filled with fear, she looked up at the wolf looming above her.

"An' what have we 'ere, a little baby girl running to her mamma."

He snickered evilly and then, seeing the small doll, his evil smile extended, wanting to torment the little child, his paw extending to grab it.

"An' is this your friend. Would be a shame if 'omething happened to 'er."

Jun's had put down the glass he had been holding, his hand reaching down to grasp his sword, unseen by the others, all eyes on the interaction between them.

As soon as his hand neared the little girl she leapt up and sank her tiny teeth into the exposed limp, biting with all her tiny might. With a pained howl the wolf withdrew the appendix, grasping it in his other hand to the great amusement of his friends.

The amusement at his mistreatment of the small bunnies replaced by a red-hot fury, his hand disappeared under his shirt and returned, holding a dangerously curved dagger, which he held aloof, brandishing it with mad glee, his voice, filled with anger, rang throughout the room.

"I'll teach you a lesson you little brat! I'll…"

He stopped, looking down at the bloody length of steel suddenly protruding from his chest, momentarily mystified by its appearance, his words dying on his tongue as he found no air in his lunges anymore, before his eyes rolled back, and he slumped forward, landing heavily besides Nuan, who was holding her daughter close to her chest, cradling her, her eyes large with terror, starring at the bandit who, a moment before, she had been sure would end her.

Silence reigned as everyone was trying to figure out what had happened, the wolves staring at the spot where their comrade had just been standing, Nuan and Ai, still in shock, having apparently avoided what might very well have been a fatal attack.

Standing, his bloody sword held in one paw, Jun felt time slow once again as he realized what he had done, acting before having had time to consider the situation, only thinking about saving the little girl and her mother. Not having time to think of a way to escape or emerge from the fight as the victor, not considering the consequences of his actions fully before acting.

It didn't matter now anyway. None of it did. The only thing that mattered was to make sure nothing happened to either Ai or Nuan. He had to keep the bandits away, give them time to escape, else, they would surely suffer greatly.

His eyes went from one bandit to another, counting each of them, seeing their position in the room, trying to figure out how to prevent them from reaching the two bunnies.

It was as if time stood still, his head, clear, his eyes and ears picking up every detail. He felt like several minutes passed as everyone stood completely still, as if waiting for him to make the first move.

He felt no fear now. At least, none for himself anyway. He realized that there was a very real possibility that he would now die, that this was his last few minutes alive, but he found that he cared little. The only thing that mattered was the child and her mother.

"Run. Hide."

The two words came out almost like a whisper, but he knew they reached both of them. He just had a last glimpse of Nuan's eyes looking up at him, the terror for her daughter's life replaced by something else, but he did not stay to see if she did as he had told, launching himself forward, a roar escaping him as he rushed the bandits, now finally seeming to react to what had just happened.

As he rushed into the center of the group, he extended one fist, catching a wolf in his throat as he was getting out of his chair, sending him flying back into it, falling backwards onto the floor, clutching his throat.

He twirled, his sword sliding down the front of the armor of one wolf before catching his exposed arm, sliding through, a howl of pain filling the room.

Soon, he was surrounded, the wolves rushing to overpower him, but he had the dual advantages of surprise and clear-headedness, the wine having dulled the wolves' senses, making them both sluggish and clumsy. And then, there was the fact that he wasn't holding back in the least. Where the wolves wanted to kill him, but survive, remaining unharmed themselves, he held little reservation for his own life, only thinking about buying enough time for Nuan and Ai to escape, having resigned himself to the fact that he would without a doubt perish in the attempt.

He flipped a heavy oaken table, sending it crashing into two wolves, rushing to flank him, before catching a badly aimed swing of a club with his sword, the iron-banded wooden club bisected by the sharp blade.

He grabbed hold of the front of the wolf's shirt, pulling him into his sword, roaring furiously into his face as he felt blood pour down his arm, before kicking him back into another bandit.

He heard a shrill scream and looked up to see Nuan and Ai's escape prevented by a wolf, standing in front of the door, barring their way, a sword in his hand, his other reaching to grab them.

Reacting quickly, he withdrew the knife still in his belt and threw it at the bandit, not knowing how to do it properly, but desperate to draw his attention away from the two.

By sheer blind luck, the blade struck true, its tip drilling into an exposed link in the wolfs armor, sticking slightly into his side.

He howled in pain, crumbling backward, trying to throw himself away from anymore attack, leaving his post at the door, and the two rabbits rushed outside, disappearing into the night.

"Don't let them escape! You two, after them!"

The voice carried cleanly through the cacophony, reaching the ears of all. The leader, his large, evil looking axe back in his paw, directed two of his minions towards the open door, and they rushed to obey.

Jun was not going to allow this. Deflecting another attack, Jun dived forward, jumping in between two of the wolves, closing the circle around him, turning the roll into a slide, he came up in front of the door just in time to slash his weapon into the exposed side of the lead bandit, the blade finding purchase somewhere.

The bandit crumpled, blood pouring out of his wound, and his comrade stopped, eyes flickering between the fallen wolf and Jun, hardening as he sneered, barring brown fangs, brandishing a pair of crocked daggers, rusty, and crusted with blood.

Jun didn't give him time to prepare, and launched himself into the fight, his sword coming from bellow, trying to pierce the wolf from bellow, but he was too fast, diverting the tip of his blade with one of his daggers, the other reaching out, sliding along the sleeve of Jun cloak as he narrowly avoided it punching between his ribs.

He twirled, trying to avoid another strike, which caught on one of the small iron-plates of his armor, hidden under his cloak, deflecting slightly, giving him a superficial gash along his chest instead of a deep wound, blood beginning to well up through his clothing, the wound already stinging badly. He silently gave thanks that he was wearing the armor underneath, sure that if he hadn't, that would have been the end of him.

He returned in another upwards swing, his blade caught by the twin daggers, held in an X, preventing his sword from travelling further.

Seeing an unopened bottle standing on the counter, seemingly the only thing not broken in the fight this far, he grabbed it and, using the weight of his body, smashed it into the side of the wolfs head, wine and glass flying everywhere, soaking his clothes and face.

The wolf slumped onto the floor, his tongue lolling out, seemingly knocked unconscious by the blow. Jun quickly turned to face his next adversary, expecting another to be closing in rapidly, and just managed to catch a fist in the face, connecting to the side of his head, sending him sprawling, almost flying through the room, falling over a chair, left broken and abandoned in the middle of the floor, making him land heavily on his back.

His world swam, pain shooting from his temple as he tried to focus, rolling around to come back to his feet, reaching out a hand to steady himself on a pillar as his legs threatened to give out from under him, buckling slightly as he grew nauseous, tasting blood in his mouth.

His vision cleared slightly, and he could see the wolves forming a line, preparing to rush him. Scattered across the room was the broken tables and chairs, along with four of the bandits, three of them, lying unmoving in a pool of their own blood, the fourth, laying in a puddle of wine. One of the remaining opponents was leaning heavily against the bar, clutching at his arm where his paw was missing, seeming to be falling in and out of consciousness as he battled with the pain. A second bandit, blood still pouring from the wound in his side, was painfully trying to stuff his shirt into the tear made by the knife, attempting to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Jun growled menacingly, his tail switching this way and that as he attempted to keep his balance while the room tilted slightly left and right, the hit he had taken apparently harder than he had thought.

He glanced at the door, seeing that it was between him and the group of wolves, blocking their exit by his nearness to it, still preventing them from pursuing either of the two fleeing bunnies.

His whole body shook. The adrenalin from the fight coursing through his limbs, numbing the pain of his wound and the ache of his limbs. His breaths came quick and deep, trying to gulp in air enough to fill his starving lungs.

The leader sneered, showing large fangs, two of them missing the tip.

"When we catch those bunnies, they're going to die. Slowly, painfully, bloodily. I'll make sure of that."

If he hoped the threat would unnerve Jun, he had gravely misjudged his enemy.

Picking up chair-leg, broken off, its end, jagged and dangerous looking, he flexed his sword, showing the blood still covering it. Mirroring his sneer, showing his large, pointy, white fangs, Jun took a wider stance.

"Not while I'm alive."

Rushing forward in unison, the three wolves threw themselves at Jun, who circled around the post he had used for support, coming up behind one of them, smashing the piece of wood he held sideways, trying to catch the wolf on the shoulder.

He hit him on the pauldron, sending a tremble up his arm as the hard steel plate resisted his attack, splintering the already damaged chair-leg into a dozen pieces. But he managed to unbalance the wolf who tripped and fell, giving Jun enough time bring up his sword, blocking an attack from his companion, catching his blade with his own.

Seeing their leader ready a mighty swing towards him with his axe, he threw himself aside just in time to avoid being split in two, the axe passing through thin air before striking the wooden post, going through it with a loud crack, cleaving it in two.

Jun backpedaled across the floor, now nearing the stairs, having left the door unguarded in his attempt to evade the attack. But none of the wolves seemed to have any interest in pursuing Nuan or Ai anymore, fully intent on him.

As his heel struck the lowest step, he saw his pack where he had left it, resting against the wall, his bow still out and ready, the string still attached from when he had been nearing the in, several hours before. If he could get it, then maybe he could convince them to surrender, fearing they would get shot.

He had no more time to contemplate the weapon, as one of the bandits rushed him, far ahead of both the large, one-eared wolf, and his remaining companion. He slashed at Jun who took another couple of steps up the stairs, twisting his body slightly, as the wolf was trying to spear him on the end of his long, straight blade. But in his attempt to reach Jun, now in another position entirely, he overextended, and his foot slipped on the slick boards, the rice-wine and blood combining to make the footing treacherous, making him lose his balance.

Seeing an opening, but too close to the wall to swing his arm properly, Jun took a firm hold of the wolf's collar, using his off hand, and guided the fall into the window, using his strength to try and toss the wolf through, giving him a little more force behind the impact.

The window split, the small wooden frames holding the individual panels in place, unable to take the force of a grown wolf being bodily hurled through, splintering and cracking, and Jun saw the bandit disappear out of the opening, a hollow thud and a wet splash telling him he had made it down to the dock, before tumbling into the river.

Cold wind rushed through the opening, making the hearth-fire and candles flicker in the breeze, making the shadows dance around the wall wildly.

Seeing the battle turn against them, the bandit, standing next to the wolf with his ear missing, began walking backwards slowly, apparently making for the door.

Seeing this, their leader glanced around, maybe for the first time noticing the heavy toll the fighting had taken out of his men, with only three of them, still standing, and only him and one other, unwounded, it had turned from a sure thing, to an almost even battle. The ferocity and suddenness of Jun's attack surprising his underlings, giving him an upper hand through much of the fight.

Growling, his eyes filling with anger at the poor performance of his inferiors, he grabbed the wolf by his neck and almost flung him towards his wounded comrade, now clutching his side, seemingly a little paler than before, while the one who had lost a paw had fully slipped into unconsciousness, having slumped into the corner of the bar.

Gesturing to the wolf slumped on the floor, still out cold from the blow to the head, but ignoring the one lying unconscious in the corner, he sneered.

"You two, grab him and get to the boat outside."

Then turning to Jun, hefting his axe, fury shinning from his eyes that seemed to be completely devoid of any other color but black, he took a few steps towards him while he growled.

"I'll take care of him."

Not having to be told twice, the two bandits managed to drag and haul their unconscious comrade outside, leaving Jun alone with their axe-wielding leader.

They stood alone, starring down one another as a few moments passed, the room, silent apart from the crackling fire, and the wind blowing through the opening.

Without another sign, the wolf rushed forward, surprisingly fast, bellowing something unintelligible, he swung the axe at Jun's head, and he just managed to avoid it, taking a few more steps up the stair.

Recovering quickly, the wolf made another attack, swinging for his midriff. Jun interposed his sword, but the power behind the blow was enough to simply knock it aside, the upper edge of the axe barely managing to cut the soft skin of his stomach, giving him another scar to match the one on his chest.

He jumped backwards in an attempt to get away, tripping over the topmost step, landing flat on his back.

The wolf immediately seized the opportunity, bringing his axe up high, his arms disappearing behind him, before bringing it rushing downwards, flying towards Jun's face.

Panicking, he brought his blade up before him, the sharp edges turned away from the oncoming haft of the axe, one hand on the pommel, another braced against the blade near the tip.

As the axe came down, it seemed as if time slowed. He could feel the power behind the attack, buckling his arms, bringing the axe-head inching down towards his face, slowing only gradually, before finally halting a hairs breath from his nose.

Furious that his attack had failed, the wolf began leaning into the weapon, trying to force it closer, bending over Jun, his eyes gleaming with glee.

Jun, desperate to get him away, brought both his feet up into his exposed midriff, and rolled, extending his legs with all the force he could muster, sending the wolf flying up, sailing over him, a surprised yelp escaping him as he was suddenly airborne.

Rolling onto his stomach, turning his back to the bar room, now looking down the corridor of the floor above, the back-exit visible in the other end, passe the wolf, Jun shoved himself upright, seeing the wolf quickly recover and do the same, picking up his axe that he had momentarily lost his grip of.

Jun rushed forward, not wanting to give him another chance to attack again, and brought his sword down towards the kneeling wolf.

With a onehanded swing, the bandit managed to force aside the blade, using the momentum of his weapon to get back up, grabbing his axe with both paws again as he resumed his furious attack on Jun who could do little but duck and dive to avoid the oncoming edge.

Twirling aside, sliding in between the wall and the wolf, he extended his leg, trying to kick out his knee from under him, but only managed to stub his foot on a shin-guard, shooting pain up his foot, into his leg.

Turning demonically fast, the axe came from up high, falling towards Jun who dived between the wolfs splayed legs, avoiding the weapon as it crashed into the floorboards, reducing them to splinters.

Growing more and more angry, the attacks came in quick succession, Jun having neither the time nor the strength to do anything more than duck, dance, twirl and step away from the deadly edge, each attack followed by another.

At some point when Jun had been close to bring the point of his sword up under the wolf's guard, the blade had caught on the large pouch he had, dangling from his belt, tearing it open, spilling its contents of coins, jewels and precious rocks out across the floor, scattering them everywhere, sometimes making the footing uncomfortable as they duck up through the soft soles of his shoes.

Despite the wolf not trying in the least to defend himself, using every opportunity to engage in a renewed attack on Jun, he could not get in an attack, the sheer ferocity of the onslaught enough to keep him away.

Throwing himself up against the wall, breathing heavily, the fight consuming his strength and energy with alarming haste, Jun saw the wolf prepare another, mighty swing, and he readied himself to strike, an opening presenting itself. An opening he could use.

As the wolf swung his axe sideways, high enough to take off Jun's head, he waited just a while longer before he let his legs give way from under him, avoiding the axe-head with just an inch to spare.

It struck the wooden wall, the weapon digging deep into the thick tree, burying into the woodwork, embedding itself deep into it, the entire axe-head disappearing into the tree.

The wolf, suddenly unable to withdraw his weapon, put his foot on the wall, grinding his teeth together as his arms bulged while he attempted to remove it, the axe beginning to unbury itself.

Jun, finally seeing the opportunity he needed, brought his sword swinging down towards the bandit, who saw the attack coming and ducked, the blade sailing past him, right into the haft of the axe.

It splintered, the sword cutting through most of it, the wolf, still holding onto the lower end, accidentally breaking off the rest, leaving him with a short, ragged, stump of wood clutched in one paw.

Seeing the wolf, standing unarmed, his axe still buried in the wall, Jun extended his sword, point towards the bandit, a small smile forming on his lips as he realized that he, against all odds, had won. Still, gulping in air, he managed to push out a few words.

"Surrender. You're done!"

The wolf seemed to consider it for a moment, looking at the stump he held in his paw, and then up at Jun again, his eyes still filled with that bottomless fury.

and then he did something Jun hadn't counted on.

Giving voice to a deep, primal roar, using the same, blinding speed he had shown once before, the wolf launched himself forward, knocking Jun's sword aside using the stump of wood, his off-hand swinging from behind his body to come down towards Jun's face.

Twisting to avoid whatever was coming, Jun felt the points of the wolf's sharp claws dig into his skin, tucking at his brow as it ran down the left side of his face.

He fell back, screaming in pain, blinking his eyes rapidly as he backpedaled, his left eye unable to see anything but red and, for a moment, he feared that he had lost his eye, before he remembered the danger and looked up to see the wolf's grinning snout almost all the way up in his face.

He felt the points of the wooden shaft pierce the thick layer of clothes surrounding his armor, burying into it, before piercing his skin and making their way deep into his side, forcing a scream of pain from his lungs as white-hot agony spread from the wound.

The wolf, not content with having stabbed him with the ragged remains of his axe, placed his foot on Jun's chest and pushed, sending him flying backwards down the stairs, to land heavily on the wooden floor, the impact forcing the air from his lungs as he crashed into the chair he had occupied earlier, making it splinter into numerous pieces.

He lay there for a moment, his vision turning crimson from the blood flowing into his eyes, the pain, both from the stake punched into his lower side, and from the impact with the floor, battled with Jun, making him teeter on the edge of consciousness, a dark abyss in front of him from where he feared he would not emerge.

He lifted his head gently, seeing the wolf still at the top of the stairs, looking down on him as he fought to remain awake.

Growling, forcing himself to fight on, he grabbed hold of the counter, and, using his sword for support, the tip pressed into the floor, he slowly, painfully, pushed himself up on one knee, the agony threatening to overcome him as he did so.

Leaning heavily on the counter, he slowly lifted the sword to point tip first towards the wolf, having to grab hold with both hands to keep it from falling from his grasp. Wheezing, tasting his own blood pouring into his mouth, he managed to remain awake only by the most painful effort imaginable.

"Was that the best you've got?"

His vision flickered, threatening to send him sprawling once more as the wolf took a step back, apparently not wanting to continue the fight unarmed, or maybe, no longer considering him a threat.

His rasping voice called out, sounding amused, but hiding a twinge of something else. Maybe respect? Or fear. Or both.

"You're dead. One way or the other, you won't survive. You'll bleed out, slowly, painfully. I almost want to stay and watch."

Turning, maybe looking at all the wealth scattered on the floor, the wolf laughed, no real amusement evident in his tone.

"Nah, I think I'll let you die, alone, bleeding out, knowing you have failed. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do, guess this is goodbye then."

A mirthless laughter echoed across the empty room, devoid of all feeling or warmth.

"You wanted to be a hero? Well, now you're going to die like one."

As he disappeared down the corridor, Jun could hear the same, mirthless laughter echo back to him, and when the backdoor was smashed open, he gave up holding the sword at the ready, letting it fall heavily to the floor.

He fell back, leaning against the counter, looking down at the piece of wood imbedded in his side, the cloth and armor around it buckling inward, crimson with his blood, the pain, growing even more unbearable. He weakly put one paw on it, trying to wiggle it free, but as soon as he touched it, the pain only flared brighter, making him whimper in pain as he withdrew his paw.

He heard the wolf outside, barking something at his minions. But it seemed so distant, as if it was worlds away, growing ever more remote.

' _So this is it. This was the best I could do. Guess my luck finally ran out.'_

For some reason, he was disappointed. He felt as if he hadn't done enough to avenge his parents. To avenge his brother. To bring the wolves to justice. He felt like he had missed a huge opportunity, as if he had thrown away something precious. This wasn't how he had imagined it would end, not at all, but this was how it came to be.

He hoped that Nuan and Ai made it away. He hoped that he had at least done that right. His thought began circling around his family, visualizing them, picturing them in his mind's eye.

' _I wonder if they are waiting for me? I hope I made them proud.'_

Even if he did not fully understand what happened when you died, only knowing something about a spirit world where there was a chance one might be reunited with one's ancestors. He hoped it was true. He would dearly like to see them again. If only to say properly goodbye while he journeyed on.

No longer able to fight on, not caring if the wolf had actually left, unable to keep himself awake anymore, he finally let himself fall over the edge, letting unconsciousness slowly embrace him as he closed his eyes.

The last thing he wondered before darkness claimed him was where that smell of peaches came from.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N

A dark chapter for sure, and one I felt was very important to write for the story. Now, if everything goes as planned, which it rarely does, then the story should lighten up soon, which would be nice, since I would like to take It in a more 'happy' direction, but we'll just have to see what happens. For some reason I feel like I have very little control of where the story flows. Weird, right?

It's strange, but every time I begin on one of those chapters I have already planned a little of I think 'well at least this one is going to be easy.' And then, guess what, it turns out it isn't. And while I sit, writing it, I think, 'well, at least the next one is going to be easy.'

The cycle never ends, and I apparently never learn.

Hope you liked it, and will return for more.


	7. Challenges ahead

Giving a weary sigh, he moved the finished stack of reports over to the corner of the carved, oaken desk that he usually occupied, and got up from his worn chair, before walking over to make a few more adjustments to the large map, sprawled in its entirety across a round table, usually able to seat ten, moving around carved figures and tiles, representing groups of guards, soldiers, bandits and other gangs that moved across the area surrounding the great city of Gongmen.

Snorting in annoyance, knowing that, once again, they had been too late to catch the group of thieves in time, a frequent occurrence these last few months, he moved the small, red tile that represented the gang of bandits, sliding it further down the road, towards a town called, 'Jinhae', represented by a drawing of a few houses, surrounded by a wall, and made a mental note to send a messenger to the Gonjang garrison, telling them to broaden their patrols around the northern road. Hopefully, either the Jinhae town garrison would be enough to stop them, or they would be able to trap the bandits between the two towns.

Seeing the large number of red and blue tiles, the blue tiles representing 'supposed' bandit groups that they had not been able to confirm existed in the area, he gave a slight, almost despairing shake of his head, noticing how they severely outnumbered the white and golden figures, representing guards and troops, either out of Gongmen or one of the other population centers in the prefecture, the few guards having been spread thinly across the hinterlands to better guard the people.

It was no surprise that Gongmen, and many other large towns in the area, had had a steady flow of new arrivals and refugees ever since winter started, either moving to more populated areas in search of safety, or already having lost their homes to the marauders, now seeking to find refuge in the neighboring town..

Even to him, it seemed that the bandits were striking everywhere at once, seemingly both well supplied and well-coordinated, ambushing trade-routes and outposts almost on a weekly basis, only then to melt back into the wilderness. While many stories and myths surrounding the attacks circulated between the general populace, he was pleased to know that, despite what most people thought, the province wasn't completely overrun by bandits, attacking indiscriminately, leaving villages and towns deserted.

But that was about the only good news he had.

While it was true that the rumors made the situation look much worse than it was, and he suspected dark forces behind the origins of those stories as it were, they still had some small basis in facts, however embellished they might be. Reports had arrived telling of bold attacks on villages, the bandits demanding huge sums before departing, or otherwise ransacking the place before they left, leaving the inhabitants with nothing but the clothes on their backs, without either food or supplies to make it through the winter.

However, despite the seriousness of such attacks, they were not the ones he was most concerned about. As if those raid weren't bad enough, there had been a few, gruesome, vile and heinous ambushes, in between the more 'regular' forms of banditry. The target either being an unlucky caravan, or some isolated farms, deep within the wilderness, the ferocity and cruelness of the raids going against every sense of righteousness he possessed, and at odds with years of experience.

While years of guarding the common people against scores of gangs of brigands and bandits had taught him a great deal about how such groups operated, he still found it peculiar the way that some of these attacks were carried out.

Master Ox had always prided himself on being a skillful tactician, able to make smart, skillful and comprehensive plans at a moment's notice, or to see a pattern in a seemingly random chain of events, helping him take down his adversary in quick order. It had been one of the things that had made him, along with master Rhino and master croc, some of the most successful kung Fu warriors of all time, working together as a team to take on challenges that would have proven too much for either two of them.

He turned, glancing at the large, empty chair where his old friend would have sat not too many months ago, offering his sage advice, his leadership and wisdom, always invaluable to himself and master Croc, was sorely missed. As was he.

He would be lying if he said the wound had healed, the loss of the third member of the trio still weighing heavily on both of them, the two masters keenly feeling the loss of their leader and friend. Ever since the dragon warrior and the furious five had defeated Shen, they had both worked hard to atone for their defeatism, their lack of commitment, their great shame, and hopefully, they would make the heroic sacrifice of Master Rhino all the more worthwhile.

While master Croc had been using almost all his time, training the new recruits, trying to whip them into shape, he himself had been applying all his faculties to try to get to the bottom of the increased bandit activity, not satisfied with the simple explanation of the wolves just running amok across the land. He had used most of his time trying to come up with a solution, a plan, a counter strategy, anything to try and apprehend and stop the increasing attacks. But, in between his other duties to the city and its people, he found that he had less and less time to actually stop, catch his breath, and do anything but react to the opposition's next move.

Looking at the ever-shifting map, he knew that he was failing in his duties. Unable to see the larger picture, not understanding what their adversaries plan revolved around, what the endgame was, what they hoped to achieve. There was something, or rather, someone at work here, other than a few wolves and gorillas trying to get rich quick, and the fact that they knew so little about who that someone was, bothered him to no end.

After having spent the first few months after Shen's defeat reestablishing order in the city and surrounding lands, he and master Croc had been hard-pressed to keep up with the growing number of concerned reports coming in from a number of noticeable citizens and villages from around the area, talking about gangs of wolves prowling the land, seemingly attacking and plundering indiscriminately.

Despite their best efforts, they had been unable to assemble much of the original city guards, many having either perished or fled when the wolf army arrived, and most of those who had been either imprisoned or gone underground had proven unwilling to rejoin, opting for a safer position or job, having had enough of guard duty to last for a life-time.

With much of the guard comprised of raw recruits, many very young and very green, the results had been… less than impressive. And both he and master Croc had been compelled to accompany many of the patrols, thereby leaving the city unguarded, despite their better judgement.

It had been on one such night, when both he and his friend had been chasing a band of raiders in the western edge of the province, that an attack was made on the council chambers, masked and armored wolves climbing over the walls, breaking into the inner compound, and forcing their way into the vault, stealing numerous valuables and treasures.

That was when it became clear that someone was still pulling the strings, even though both Shen and his commander had both perished. Whoever this person was they were not just leading a bunch of ragged gangs of bandits, but a wider group of both informers, messengers and hardened warriors, the attacks on the outlying settlements nothing but a distraction to cover the operations in the city. Someone powerful, someone with both the cunning, the strength and the will, to take on the mantle of Boss.

And that someone was hiding somewhere in Gongmen city.

It all fit. The way the different groups seemed to circle around the city, keeping a fair distance, not approaching within more than a hundred li, or the fact that, despite their best attempts at secrecy, the movement of troops in and around the city seemed to reach the prowling groups of bandits no matter where they went.

He suspected that whatever they had been after in the vault, the large chamber having contained numerous things besides just gold and valuables, they had wanted badly. The resources poured into the attack having both been considerable, and the attack itself having been risky, revealing their presence in the city.

And apparently, they either hadn't got whatever it was they were after, or they had other, darker business to attend to before leaving.

The door leading to the chamber opened, admitting an exhausted looking master Croc, who walked over and plopped into his chair, looking defeated.

"A long day with the new recruits?"

The question was asked with some amusement, but it hid real interest, as well as some trepidation. While they had improved the training regime any new prospective guards would have to go through, making the whole process faster and easier for all involved, the whole process was still time consuming, and many who applied for the position was simply not fit for the duty, for one reason or another.

Throwing his hands up in the air in a sign of defeat, master Croc seemed to be in a mild state of disbelief.

"They are just so bad! I swear one of them almost stabbed me by accident when he tried to hand me his spear for inspection."

He sighed heavily, rubbing his scaly head with both his hands.

"well, a handful of them did do quite well actually. The rest, I'm not so sure about. But we'll see."

Then, turning his head slightly to see his friend stand at the map, his back turned to him, he got up and walked over to stand at his elbow, the ox standing both head and shoulders above him.

Looking at the mess of tiles, figures, lines and notes littered around the table, he felt his tired head give a painful pang as it was trying to grasp what he was seeing. But since he had never had a head for details or strategy, he let his friend do what he did best, without commenting.

After a few minutes, master Ox straightened, shaking his head again.

"I just don't understand. Why suddenly all this movement down here. What is the plan?"

It was voiced more as a question to himself, rather than actually being directed at Croc, but nevertheless he took a step forward, looking at the area of the map indicated.

It was just as big a mess as the rest of the table, blue and red tiles scattered wildly across what he recognized as the southern edge of the province, still within the Gongmen prefecture. A few golden tiles where placed near or on the three town in the area, a few drawing and scratches showing where a settlement or village was placed, the area around the south being a lot less populated than the uplands, getting closer to the city.

Running along the edge of the two provinces, creating a natural border between them, was a medium sized river, Croc knowing a thing or two about the waterways in the general area, recognized it, having used it a few times himself to travel quickly northward, the river making a sort of highway, joining with its larger cousins, flowing all the way to Gongmen.

"Maybe they are trying to leave? There are a few good crossings here and there. OH, I know a really good tavern right about here. Serves some amazing carrot-stew."

Ox harrumphed, seemingly uninterested in that little tidbit of information, but he did take a few notes on a scroll he pulled over.

Someone knocked on the door, disturbing them in their deliberations, an antelope guard sticking his head inside.

"Sorry to disturb you masters, but there is a messenger here, he says it's urgent news."

Master Ox made a gesture, signaling for the guard to let him in.

After a minute or so, the antelope returned, this time with a very wet, very tired looking middle-aged goose, dressed in a plain robe, but carrying a sash over one arm, marking him as a member of a local militia somewhere.

As he entered, he made a deep bow towards both of them, exhausted, still taking in large gulps of air, his dark feather, graying around the edges, ruffled and ill kept, dripping with moisture.

"Great masters, I come from the town of Gonjang. I carry a message from the captain of the guards there, Shen Ji, I'm afraid it's very bad news."

He held out a scroll that looked much the worse for wear after the long trip, but when master Ox quickly unfurled it, he found it easy enough to read, the letters within still undamaged.

' _To the masters of the kung fu council of Gongmen._

 _It is with great sorrow I inform you of a most vile attack perpetuated against a small village, some three days travel south and west from Gonjang, a large band of raiders having fallen upon the inhabitants there._

 _The villagers, seeking refuge in or town, tells of great brutality and destruction, the marauders stealing all their food and burning down their houses in the raid, killing all those who resisted, wounding many of the fleeing villagers. I must beg for support and supplies, as I have neither the men to pursue, or the resources to keep the villagers fed through the winter._

 _I have sent a squad out to assess the damage and scout the area, but I doubt we'll find any traces of them, the fiends already having a few day's head start. Until then, I shall fortify or town and step up patrols. I await further instructions._

 _Your loyal servant:_

 _Shen Ji, captain of the guard.'_

Master Ox let out a despairing moan, putting a hand on the table, leaning against it heavily. This was truly bad news.

He gave the scroll to Croc who, after reading it, placed it gently on the map, seemingly shocked by the events described within, some of their worst fears having been brought to life.

After taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Master Ox turned to the messenger, gesturing to the scroll, laying on a stack of papers.

"How long ago was this sent?"

The goose gave a startled yelp, jumping slightly on the spot, apparently having drifted off slightly.

"yesterday morning, I flew almost without pause as soon as I was dispatched. The captain made it very clear that I was not to delay."

Master Ox nodded, his respect for the goose climbing. Looking at the map, he calculated that it would take at least ten days for a company to reach Gonjang on foot, and that wasn't taking into account either the season or the conditions of the roads.

Of course, they could always sail down the coast, landing at a small fishing village, and trek the distance inlands, saving them a few days. But again, the season and the weather could prove troublesome.

"We could send another letter to the governor. He has to listen now!"

Master Ox turned to look at Croc, who seemed to be as angry as he was, both at the gruesome attack, but also at their apparent helplessness against the bandits.

As much as he would like to agree with his friend, he doubted that governor Chao would lift a finger to help them.

Despite his position as the administrative head of the province, it was no secret that Chao, and many of his predecessors, had always despised Gongmen and the peacocks that ruled there, envying their wealth and their autonomy. Despite the dire situation, and the deteriorating conditions of both the trade-routes and roads in the area, Chao had refused to send any help at all, citing the need to protect the areas closer to his own lands and people.

He held nothing but contempt for that man, putting his own pride and ambition above the welfare of the people he was supposed to protect, he was a poor governor and deserved no respect.

He shook his head.

"I do not believe that governor Chao will help us in this matter, or offer any more assistance than he already has."

Croc sighed heavily, nodding his agreement.

"You're probably right. Man, I hate that guy. Well then, guess I'll take a few of the less raw recruits and head out tomorrow. No way we are letting them get away with this!"

Master Ox agreed. They had to be brought to justice, and they had to stop these attacks.

He turned back to the table, about to write a reply for the messenger to take back, when he glanced at the map, taking in the position of the village in question.

Maybe it was just another raid, admittedly, more gruesome and horrible than the others, but with the only intention being to get some gold and some food.

Or maybe it had another purpose in mind altogether. But what it was, what the plan behind all of it was, he could not see.

Frustrated at his own lack of insight into the mind of his adversary, he bent down, beginning his reply.

Perhaps after some meditation. Maybe then, it would be clearer.

* * *

.

.

Everything hurt.

That was the first thing he noticed. While it wasn't the all-consuming pain that one might expect after having been stabbed with a thick piece of wood, it still hurt pretty bad. And it hurt everywhere.

His head hurt, his face hurt, his leg hurt, his stomach hurt, his side hurt, his chest hurt. Probably the only thing that didn't hurt was his tail, and even that could be argued was only because it had gone numb, the weight of his leg cutting off the blood flow.

' _I thought being dead would be a lot less painful than this.'_

Which could only mean one thing then.

He wasn't dead.

Though both surprised and greatly relieved, he did not feel that it was much cause for celebration right at the moment, having no idea either where he was or how he had survived the ordeal, having been certain that the wounds he had suffered would prove fatal.

Trying to open his eyes, he felt something preventing them from doing so, and immediately feared that he had been bound, his eyes covered so that he could not see his surroundings. But when he lifted his arm, he found that he could move freely, or, at least, he wasn't restrained in any way he could sense, a dull, throbbing pain accompanying even a slight movement of either his arms or his legs, preventing him from immediately reaching up to his face to remove whatever was holding his eyes shut.

But feeling around, trying to see past the pain that gradually subsided to a dull ache, he could sense his body resting against something firm, but soft, something a little heavy covering him as he lay there. If he would have to guess, he would say that he was lying in a bed, and a comfy one at that, covered by a layer of blankets.

He hardly dared move, mostly because he knew that doing so would bring a new wave of hurt rushing through his body, but also because he did not know where he was, or who was around, and showing them that he was awake and ready might not be such a good idea. But he forced himself to do so anyway, managing to move an arm around, groaning as his wounded side gave a displeased jolt, hoping that nobody was around to either see or hear him.

Gently touching his face, he felt layers of cloth rolled around much of the upper part of his head, covering his eyes and forehead. Hooking a claw under the edge, he managed to tip it up far enough to remove it from his right eye, the left side of his face feeling slightly numb, but prickling painfully as the bandage moved, tightening slightly. He guessed that it had something to do with the fact that he had been clawed in the face, but that was just a theory.

Carefully tilting his head left and right, feeling as if something heavy was rolling around behind his eyelids as he did so, he saw that he was in a large, square, comfy looking room about three by four meters, occupying a bed that, by his admittedly low standards, could only be considered luxurious, covered by a couple of large, thick blankets.

Judging by the type of wood and the style of the room, he guessed that he was still at the tavern, which raised more questions than it answered really, but the fact that he didn't know for sure still bothered him.

A small stove, a fire visible within, was placed against the far wall, while a simple chair was sat besides it opposite the bed. A window to his left, showing brightening skies outside, gold, orange and red vying with each other to dominate the thin white clouds outside, told him that it was morning.

To his right, furthest from the bed, was a door, closed for the moment, and next to it, nearer him, was a dresser, three drawers set within it, each with a metal handle. Leaning against the dresser on his right side was his sword, his bow and his backpack, along with a stack of neatly folded clothes, washed and cleaned, looking fresh and...

Wait, weren't those his clothes?

Gently lifting the blankets, he was given a view of his broken and battered body, bandages covering the creamy white fur on his chest, stomach and circling his right thigh. A large, bulging bandage placed on his side where the wolf had stabbed him with the wooden stake, a green, peculiar smelling mush of herbs placed against the wound.

But most worrying of all, what really made Jun nervous, was the fact that underneath the blankets, he was wearing nothing at all.

Blushing bright red, he quickly covered himself once again. It was clear that whoever had placed him here wanted him to survive, to be comfortable, and had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure he was both those things.

But he did not like the thought of someone else having seen him naked. Even if it had been to save his life.

Trying to reach out for the pile of clothes, wanting to put on at least a pair of pants, he immediately withdrew his paw as a shooting pain rushed up from his wound, making it clear in no uncertain terms that he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Oh spirits damn it all."

He whispered the curse to himself, feeling a need to went some of his frustration. But as if summoned by the words, the door to the room opened, and a middle-aged woman stepped through carrying a tray of tools and bandages, along with two pots with some liquid inside each.

Jun sat completely still as she walked across the room, placing the tray on a chair next to the stove and began rearranging the things, placing some of them to the right, readying a few tools, while putting the pots on top of the stove, placing a piece of cloth within one of them.

He most certainly hadn't seen her before. He hardly even knew what she was, her black spotted fur resembling that of a leopard, but she was much smaller than what one would expect for one of those, so maybe, she was a cat of some sort?

She looked nice enough though, kind of like what he had always expected an old aunt to look like, dressed in plain clothing, an apron placed slightly askew, her fur graying a bit around her ears and eyes, but overall, looking kind and warm, smiling and humming a jaunty tune to herself as she worked.

She turned to look at him, stopping as she caught his eye, the other still covered by the bandages, she was momentarily surprised, but then she smiled broadly.

"AH, glad to see you're finally awake. Well, I shouldn't be surprised, Nuan said you were a tough one after all."

Her voice was soft and warm, matching well with the mental image he had already formed of her. She turned a little, so that she was facing the room, her side to him but still in such a way that he could see what she was doing, she began stirring the pot as steam started rising from it, tossing in a couple handfuls of something as she did so, only turning her eyes away for a few seconds before returning all her attention to him again, her smile turning into a sincerely concerned frown.

"I must say you were in a real state when we found you. For a moment I thought you wouldn't make it through. I'm glad I was wrong."

Perking up as his dulled mind picked up the mention of Nuan, he tried to sit up a little, only managing to scoot back a few more inches to rest his head against the backboard to see her better. There was so much he needed to know, his memory foggy and fragmented, the last he remembered was being thrown down the stairs in the inn's main room, sure that he was about to die.

"I'm sorry but, where am I? what happened? Where are the bandits? Is Nuan and Ai alright?"

Then, after a moment, looking her up and down once again, he quickly added.

"And who are you?"

She banged her wooden spoon against the edge of the pot before she moved it off the stove, putting a lid back on it, after she threw in a few more herbs, then turning her attention back to Jun, wiping her paws off on her apron.

"Well, first things first, my name is Bai Lin and you are still in 'Chong's tavern, if you remember anything of what happened."

It all came back to him as his mind cleared, beginning to remember the fight, right up to the point where he was thrown down the stairs.

She placed a paw on her chest as she introduced herself, seemingly happy at all the questions and activity he was displaying, maybe taking it as a good sign. She continued, her tone and demeanor growing serious as she told him what had happened.

"Nuan and Ai are both alright, I was home with my husband, we live a few Li up the river, when they burst through the door. They were in a right state, Ai crying and Nuan hardly making any sense at all."

She sighed, returning to her stew, or whatever it was she was working on, beginning to pour it out in a bowl. He was overjoyed to hear that they were both alright, his concern for both of them having been a greater source of distress than he had initially thought. Bai, seemingly happy with the portion she had poured began working with the bandages, preparing them.

"When she finally calmed down enough to tell us what had happened, we gathered a couple of our neighbors, sure that we would have to bury you when we arrived, hoping that the bandits had left when we got there."

Jun wasn't sure, but it seemed that she shivered a little as she recalled the event, but that might just have been the dizziness and pain. But he did catch the sideways glance she threw towards him, the concern still evident but… so was something else.

"It was a mess in there. I haven't seen anything like it since, well, since I was a nurse in the imperial army."

This time, he definitely caught a shiver, and it wasn't from the cold, the room being very toasty as it was, the stove giving off a palpable wall of heat, the wood within, cracking and burning merrily.

"When we found you, we were certain that you were already dead. All that blood, all those wounds. I must admit we were all greatly surprised when I found a pulse."

The smile returning, she took up her tray once more, moved over, placed it on the dresser, and went over and retrieved the chair and the pot of steaming water, placing the chair next to him before sitting down, hiding the pot away next to the bed. Jun self-consciously pulled the blanket a little further up, covering his bare shoulders as well at the rest of him.

"well, we did the best we could, and I'm happy to see that it has proven enough to keep you amongst the living, though it was touch and go for a time. I have a few questions for you now, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jun had to admit that he was slightly reluctant to be subjugated to an interrogation, but he could always refuse to answer if they proved too invasive. After all, she seemed nice, and he had no reason to distrust her, but still he had to be clear on the nature of the questions first.

"Oh I just want to know how you got that wound on your thigh, and the one on your arm. They seemed older than the rest, maybe by a week or so."

She seemed concerned again, her arms placed expectantly in her lap, her hands folded together, as she waited for his answer.

He remembered back, recalling the superficial wounds he had received fighting the other groups, both the two wolves that had hunted him and the group he had ambushed at the river, but he had not thought them to be anything warranting any worry. He had, after all, washed them clean and kept them that way as best he could.

"This isn't the first time I've had to fight their kind."

He found that he was reluctant to tell her too much about his past, feeling quite guarded about the events of the last week or so. He had opened up to Nuan, maybe more out of loneliness and a desire to calm her down more than anything else, but now he felt as if it was… private. What had happened was his burden to carry, and he felt uncomfortable sharing it with her. The wound was still very raw, and he expected that she would not understand if he told her.

She nodded, as if she had been expecting an answer like that, but wasn't satisfied with it nevertheless.

"And if I may ask, why have you been fighting bandits. As far as I can tell, you can't be much more than fifteen, much too young to be getting into such fights."

It wasn't voiced accusingly, or scolding. It was more concerned, more saddened. He suspected that she might already know, or have guessed, some of the events that had led him to the tavern, alone and in the depths of winter, but he couldn't be sure.

"Have you talked to Nuan? Have you asked her?"

Nuan knew his whole story, and although he had decided that he wished to keep his past a secret, he had not shackled her with any obligation to do the same, and so she had been free to tell her about it.

She shook her head.

"I asked her. She said you had suffered. That you had known a terrible loss, but she said that if I wished to know more, it was probably best if I asked you."

He was instantly grateful that Nuan had decided not to share his past with her, perhaps sensing that it was not something he had wished to be spoken freely about. Maybe it seemed a little unfair to Bai, but he preferred it if she did not know.

"I don't want to talk about it. It is… uncomfortable for me."

She nodded, understanding, and did not pry any further, perhaps not needing to. She got up and began rummaging with the object on the tray, pushing the chair a little closer to the bed, before sitting down again with the tray in her lap, giving Jun a clear view of the array lined out upon it.

There was a pair of scissors, kept immaculately clean and sharp, along with a small knife, a bundle of bandages of various lengths, and a bowl of chunky green stuff, that smelled horrible.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell, and at the risk of sounding petulant, he quickly commented on the look of the soup.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat that. I'm sorry but it doesn't smell very enticing."

He knew that it might offend her, after all, she had just spent quite a while cooking it for him, but he did not feel like he had much energy to be polite. Especially if she was about to force that sludge down his throat.

She looked at the chunky green, foul-smelling sludge, an eyebrow arching slightly and a smile tucking at her lip.

"It's not as bad as it looks actually. But no, I'm not going to make you eat it. I am however going to redress your wounds, so if you would be so kind."

She made a shooing gesture with her paw, gesturing for him to remove the blankets, as she began rolling one of the bandages around one of her paws for ease of use, looking for all the world as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Jun blushed slightly at the notion, feeling quite self-conscious.

"I… I um... I can't."

His voice came out quite small and hesitant making her look up from her preparations, a questioning look on her face. Swallowing slightly, he leaned in a little closer, so as not to have to announce it too loud.

"I'm not wearing anything underneath."

For a moment, she sat there, as if she wasn't quite grasping what he was saying, before she seemed to catch his meaning, the puzzled look on her face replaced with one of slight amusement.

"Well of course you aren't! Do you know how much of a hassle it is tending to wounds with all kinds of clothes in the way. Besides, I had to see if you had any other scratches and dents hidden away under there."

She continued preparing as it suddenly dawned on Jun that he hadn't actually been paying real attention to what she had been saying. going back over their conversation, he realized that when he had been unconscious, it was more than likely that she had been the one to tend to him. She had said it herself after all, she was a nurse. She had said so herself.

Jun felt as if his cheeks might burn off from the heat rising through them as he blushed violently at the realization. As far as he knew, the only ones to have seen him as nature had made him was his family, as their little home had had very few chances of privacy, and him and his brother had shared a room after all, but this was something else, and he couldn't help but feel mortified at the thought.

Either noticing his suddenly very crimson cheeks, or perhaps the steam coming out of his ears for all he knew, she too realize the effects her words had had on him, and she waved a paw dismissively, trying to soothe him.

"Oh honey, I'm a nurse, I've probably seen hundreds of men naked, one more won't hurt me. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Besides, who do you think was the one to put those bandages on you in the first place?"

Far from having the calming effect on him that she might have hoped, he just blushed even more, which was no mean feat. He dearly wished that he could sink through the bed and into the ground, hoping that it would swallow him whole. But failing that he simply clasped the blankets harder, trying to preserve his modesty.

"Actually, I think that I'm fine, no need to replace them at all. I'll probably be out of bed before tomorrow morning!"

The words rushed out as Jun, unable to stop himself blushing, tried to fend her off, having no desire whatsoever to drop his covers.

Seeing that her words had had the opposite effect on him than she could have wished, she sighed, somewhat defeatedly and stopped what she had been doing to turn and look at him sternly.

"Jun, I need to replace the bandages and to see if the wounds are infected. Now, I you don't want me to do it, I can go down and get my husband, but between you and me, he was always rubbish at helping me do this."

He felt as if this was only getting worse. As if it hadn't been bad enough with her, now her husband was going to join in!

As he remained silent, she seemed to reach an agreement with herself, sighing heavily.

"Well, if it really bothers you that much then I suppose we can skip the graze on your thigh, that wasn't actually that bad to begin with, but I have to insist that I tend to the others."

She crossed her arms as she stared him down determinately. Despite what he might want, Jun knew that she was probably right. If the bandages weren't changed, and the wounds weren't properly cared for, they might get infected, and then, despite all their hard work, he would die anyway, and in a much more uncomfortable way than simply getting stabbed.

Feeling that this was probably the best he could get away with, he nodded slowly, defeated, and slowly dropped the covers, keeping them just above his waist, so that she had access to the numerous wounds that he had acquired.

She was remarkably efficient, using the rag from the pot of steaming water to painfully scrub the wounds clean of any filth, before replacing the bandages around his arm and his chest, replacing the green goo that had previously been smeared upon the wounds with the fresh batch before redressing them in fresh, clean, white bandages.

Continuing downwards, doing the same to the deep scratch he had gotten on his stomach, and as she finally removed the fat, bulging cover to his stab-wound, Jun couldn't help but look down with a sort of morbid fascination. Though much of it was obscured by her herbal salve, he could still see the deep, angry red area around the puncture wound, the wooden stake having made quite a hole I his side, but it was already healing nicely, even if it was larger than he had expected.

He winched and whimpered pathetically as her deft paws squeezed around the edges, testing it, seeing if there was any signs of infection or bad healing.

"well, the stitches seem to be doing their job nicely, and I've got to say you do heal up rather quick compared to many others I've seen, but I still think you would need to stay at least a week or so more in bed before moving around too much, just to be sure."

He nodded as she spoke, trying to achieve the dual task of making sure the blankets stayed above the equator, clasping it in both paws as he squeezed it hard, and doing his best not to jerk and whimper every time she so much as touched the area around the wound, especially when she painfully, but a lot more gently, washed the area with the steaming rag.

As she reapplied the green goo Jun felt a sort of searing, dulling sensation, as the herbs seemed to burn uncomfortably around the edges before cooling off, leaving his side slightly, but refreshingly, numb, only tingling slightly.

Though it felt like an eternity, it probably wasn't more than a few minutes before she got up and brushed her hands off as she surveyed her handiwork, nodding contently.

"Well, everything seems to be coming along nicely, and though I don't think it should take too long before you can move about again, like I said, better to stick to your bed until your all healed up."

Pulling the covers back over himself, he gave a sigh of relief as the ordeal ended, thankful that it had at least been swift. He had even managed to untangle his tail, which was now hanging over the edge of the bed, sensation returning to it slowly.

But before he could lie fully back under the covers, she coughed, regaining his attention.

"Before you get too comfortable, perhaps we should see to your eye?"

He wanted to smack himself, somehow having almost forgotten about the claw marks on his face. Remembering how the wolf had almost taken his eye out, he felt a slight sense of dread returning. While he had been so busy earlier worrying and wondering about a dozen other things, he had completely forgotten the fact that he might very well be blind on one eye.

As she set about unwinding the bandages covering his face, he felt a growing sense of trepidation, fearing that he would see nothing from his left eye, having gone blind. But as soon as the last of the roll fell from his face, he found that the only thing that prevented him from seeing anything, was the crust of green salve, laying thick around it. She removed it the same way as she had remove most of the other, but when she was done, she sat a moment, contemplating it.

"I don't think it will be necessary to redress that. It is not as bad as I feared, though you will still have a few noticeable scars."

As soon as he realized that he had escape with his sight, he let out a breath he had been holding, his whole body sagging slightly as he realized just how lucky he had been. He gently lifted a paw to trace his fingers over his face, feeling the slight, tender scars that ran from his forehead downwards, across his brown and onto his cheek.

She picked up her tray, now bedecked with a pile of filthy rags and bandages, putting it back on the dresser, before she nodded happily as her smile returned, apparently satisfied with the whole ordeal.

"I'll ask Nuan to bring up a bowl of carrot soup later, but for now, I think you should try to get some more sleep, let the salve work its way in. Though I think they'll both be happy to know that their hero has finally woken up."

He smiled slightly, though he did not like being called a hero. The title didn't seem to fit him very well, it made him out to be something he wasn't. His smile fell again, growing downcast.

He wasn't a hero. He hadn't come to the tavern with the specific intention of stopping the bandits just because it was the right thing to do. He had been hunting them for his own selfish goals. Though he did want to stop the bandits before they hurt anyone else, he had never done it purely out of the goodness of his heart, but out of wanting revenge. It was about as unheroic as it could be.

"I'm no hero, far from it. I'm just, some guy. At the wrong place at the right time."

He looked down slightly, a little embarrassed at the undeserved praise. Even if it had been a joke, he found that it hit something tender within him, something raw. He had stopped the bandits from hurting either of the two bunnies, but would they have been in danger in the first place if he hadn't been there?

His reaction seemed to put a damper on her mood as well, because her face fell, her smile replaced with a sad, pitying expression. She returned to her tray, about to leave with it, when she stopped, picked something up from the dresser, and held it up slightly to her face, Jun, just able to see it passed her shoulder.

He recognized it immediately as Ai's little doll, Ting. Up close, it did have some resemblance to a bunny, though, he would have been hard pressed to guess it hadn't he known her. Bai smiled slightly, and somewhat sadly too as she looked at it.

"You know, they were both so worried about you. Ai wouldn't stop crying, sure that you were going to die. Nuan kept blaming herself for what happened, saying that it was all her fault. That you only tried to help them."

She walked over from the dresser, still contemplating the doll as she did so, not taking her attention away from it, running one paw gently along its frame.

"Ai left this to look over you while you slept, hoping that it would help, if only a little bit. You know, when we arrived. When we came upon the scene inside…"

She stopped for a moment, looking out the window, contemplating the sun outside as she thought about her words. When she continued, it was with a voice, tinged slightly by fear, sadness coloring her tone.

"Nuan said there was nine of them. That they were going to harm or kill her and Ai for biting one of them. She said that you attacked them, that you kept them at bay long enough for her and Ai to escape."

She bent her knees slightly, bringing her eyes level with his as she sought to catch his gaze, but he steadfastly refused to look away from his own feet, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"I don't know what happened to you, what brought you to do something like that. But you took on nine armed wolves, alone, without any hope of help or rescue. Just to stop them from harming someone you barely know. Someone you have never met before."

She turned, putting down the doll on the chair, almost directly besides Jun's hand, the dolls oversized head making it look down, as if it too was sad. She walked over, picking up the tray, about to leave.

"If I can't call that heroic, then I don't know what to call it. Mad? Maybe. But to Nuan and AI, you're a hero. And when the villagers come to collect their belongings, I'm sure they'll call you a hero too."

She walked over to the door, awkwardly opening it with her elbow as both her paws were full. She stood in the open doorway, but before leaving, she turned her head to regard him one last time.

"I think it would be a good idea if you got some more rest. if you need anything, we'll be just downstairs. Don't hesitate to call."

As she closed the door, he was left alone in the room, his ears picking up the sound of movement on the hallway outside, as well as a lot of it downstairs, voices and creaking boards telling him that at least a few people were gathered there.

He gently picked up the small doll, holding it between his paws that looked much too large for such a small toy. He was touched that they had been so concerned about him, but somehow, it felt ill deserved. Still, it was somehow nice to know that there were people out there who cared for him, to whom he mattered.

He put it back on the chair, exhaustion overcoming him as he suddenly felt a slight sense of dizziness as the herbs did their job and numbed the pain from the wounds. Growing more and more sluggish, he Buried himself deeper under the covers, and he closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.

* * *

.

.

The six of them stood outside their sleeping quarters, watching as several of the palace workers, along with a few carpenters and masons from the village, swarmed around the second barracks, which stood empty most of the year, only housing the occasional guests every now and again, but was now a hurricane of activity, as was a great deal of the rest of the palace.

Between them, the workers carried planks, panels, tools and other materials needed for construction, the whole area seemingly being overhauled for some, as yet, unknown purpose.

The snow that had covered the palace courtyard had been swept aside, creating large piles of compact, hard ice at the edges of the large open area, so that they might better work, discarding their various burdens into growing piles of ready materials, already stacked high along the outside walls.

While the numerous workers, and the seemingly bottomless coffers, of the palace kept everything in top condition year round, Shifu, as the grandmaster, had ordered a few, extra constructions be made, and some areas to be renovated, since some buildings were not in constant use and so, had been given a lower priority, allowing them to fall a bit lower than the high standards he demanded of every facet of palace life and conditions.

This mostly involved the guest barracks, which was so rarely used that it was given a full refit and repair, the common area, which had seen better days, the bathing hall, which Po had always thought was a bit too small, and, to Po's great dismay, the kitchen, since the work prevented him from going in at his leisure, confining him to three square meals a day, and whatever snacks he kept hidden around.

While the craftsmen of the valley seemed positively thrilled by the numerous commissions they had received so late in the season, especially since it secured both work and profit for well after the new year, not all the students of the Jade palace were equally enthusiastic about the changes. Most of all, because they still remained ignorant of the reason behind them.

"Come on! One of you must have heard something, anything! I'm looking at you Tigress!"

Po had used the last couple of days trying to discover what was behind this recent rush of activity, but he had found master Shifu to be singularly uninformative, hiding away inside the vaults of the palace, only emerging to pass a new list of changes and commissions on to Zheng, who would then carry it to the appropriate recipient.

Growling slightly in annoyance, both from the panda's incessant questioning, but also from the lack of information herself, she answered testily.

"As I said before Po, if I knew what was going on, I would have told you. But since Master Shifu has not seen fit to tell us, I know as much as you. I trust that, in due time, we shall be informed."

She began walking towards the training hall, doing her best to ignore the bustling workers, that shied away from her, bowing respectfully wherever she went, as they did for the rest of the students of the Jade Palace.

"We have training to do. Just because there are a few more people around doesn't mean that you can slack off."

She directed the last few words to them all in general, giving a pointed look to Monkey who was lounging in the open window of his room, a jar placed on his stomach as he lazily dipped his hand in, retrieving a snack. Giving a sigh she continued on her path towards the training hall, perhaps to hide her annoyance at being kept in the dark as well.

Watching her leave, Po leaned down to whisper to Mantis and Monkey, who was sharing the jar of almond-cookies that Po had not managed to find before them.

"I know she knows something. All my Kung Fu interrogation skills are telling me she knows something."

Mantis perked an eyebrow at that, looking dubiously at the large panda.

"Your Kung Fu interrogation skills? You mean when you sit on someone to make them tell you where they hide the cookies?"

Po winched at the mention, and Monkey groaned, remembering the pain of having a very large bear fall on him, both remembering the incident with little fondness. Even though it had been an accident, it covered the chain of events well enough that neither of them felt the need to correct the tiny master, who was snickering at the reaction he had provoked, finding it amusing to no end.

Rolling her eyes at them, Viper slid forward so that she could address all three of them ad once.

"You know she is right though. If Master Shifu believed it important for us to know, he would have told us. There is no reason to speculate."

This did not seem to placate Po in the least.

"But what if it's a test?"

He inhaled sharply as if he suddenly realized something horrible.

"What if we are being attacked, and he's like, you know, preparing our defenses and stuff."

This only earned him more looks from his friends, as they clearly didn't buy into this theory either.

"If we were being attacked, I doubt he would have kept us in the dark. And I highly doubt the villagers would be so thrilled at the prospect."

Crane gestured to the numerous workers, all seeming to be in a stellar mood, which neatly punctured the panda's theory, but not his enthusiasm, as he thoughtfully began pacing back and forth.

Before he had a chance to continue his speculations however, the great doors to the palace opened, and Master Shifu stepped through, closing them after himself. Walking down the great stairs, now free of snow, he inspected the progress on the building, seemingly satisfied with the speed with which it was being carried out.

Nodding to himself, he walked over to talk to one of the foremen, a large pig with a pot belly, who was holding several sheets of paper in his hands, trying to make head or tails in the drawings and writing.

As they began talking to one another, Po suddenly had an epiphany. Turning to his friends, he started speaking, keeping his voice hushed, sounding conspiring.

"Shifu has been spending a lot of time going over different scrolls and stuff. I bet, if we could read some of them, we could get a feel for what he's planning."

Monkey looked up at the large panda, squinting slightly as he did so, not liking where this was going.

"You want to break into his office? You know what he'll do to you if he finds out right?"

Shifu had been searching the vaults of the palace these last few days, grabbing a few scrolls here and there, only to disappear into the small room he used as his personal, private study, where the scrolls remained afterwards, out of reach of his students, as they were forbidden from entering without being accompanied by him, or without his express permission to do so.

Po could well imagine the punishment for entering it without either of those. He would most likely be made to wash the floor of every building, using nothing more than a bucket of water, and a small rag. Or he would be made to clear the thin layer of snow from the roof, and the stairs, and the street below. Or some equally arduous, mind-numbing, time-consuming task.

Looking at their master once again, they noticed a certain, animation around him. A certain spring in his step, not literally of course, but still, he seemed to be… happier. As if he was exited at the prospect of whatever it was he was planning, and, they had to admit, that only made all of them want to find out what it was even more so than before.

"I wouldn't say I was 'breaking in' as much as 'taking a peep'. You know, it's not like we are doing something bad. We just want to know, to be prepared, like warriors. Right?"

Sounding like he was trying to persuade himself as much as if he was trying to persuade them, they all looked on as Shifu continued his rounds, walking over to a rather large goose, who oversaw the clearing of some of the areas behind the palace, making an open field in the forest just outside the normal training area.

Shaking his head slightly at the idea, Crane turned, walking back inside their quarters, calling over his shoulder.

"well, I think it would be best just to wait. I trust that when the time is right, he'll tell us. But for now, I think I'll try and work on my calligraphy, before you get us all into trouble."

Looking despairingly at his dwindling group of compatriots, he glanced at each of them in turn. They shared a look between them, before Viper too, shook her head.

"Sorry Po, but I agree with Crane. Besides, I don't fancy using my new year holiday trying to clean dust out of the ceiling panels."

She began slithering towards the training hall, no doubt intending to join Tigress in whatever regime she had set up for herself today.

Which left him with only Monkey and Mantis, the two of them, each with crumbs around their mouth, gave each other a despairing look. Monkey swallowed, answering first.

"You know, I just remembered I have this huge pile of letters I haven't replied to yet. I should really get right on that. You know how I hate keeping people waiting."  
Jumping off, the windowsill, he quickly closed the window after him, leaving Mantis standing outside alone, with Po.

Looking around, seeing that he was the only one left he started glancing around frantically, trying to find some excuse to get out of what promised to be, a very bad plan.

"You know, I think I should get down to the village, try and see if I can't…"

Quickly grabbing him in his paw, Po began walking towards the palace, trying to look as if it was just a normal, everyday activity, managing to look extremely suspicions as he did so.

"Thanks Mantis, appreciate the help."

Sighing deeply, Mantis crawled up on his shoulder to better be positioned to make a quick escape.

"Yeah, Yeah. Anytime buddy."

Walking up to the great doors, they both made a quick check to see if Shifu was still talking with the workers, which he was, and indeed, he seemed to be moving further away, giving them even more time to investigate.

Rushing past the exhibits and the pool, quickly grabbing a candle as they did so, they crept up on one of the doors, hidden away at the very rear of the great hall, out of the way, hidden from direct view. Going though, they entered a long hallway, terminating in a stairwell, going down into the lower levels of the palace. Luckily, they weren't going that far, coming to stop at the second to last door, small windows letting in the light from the outside.

In front of them was a thick, solid, oaken door, metal and iron bands and hinges, painted with gold, inlaid in it. This was the entry to Shifu's office, situated right next to his sleeping quarters. Grabbing the handle, Po tried to open it and, when he found that it wouldn't budge, tried tucking even harder, the thick wood creaking ominously as he did so.

"It's locked."

He said it with a note of disappointment, even if he had anticipated that the grandmaster would keep his doors locked at all times. Spreading his 'thingies' sounding not at all disappointed, Mantis spoke up.

"Well, can't say we didn't try, now let's get out of here."

Ignoring him completely, Po looked at the lock, peeping though it, then looked at Mantis, then back at the lock.

"Can't you like, pick the lock or something? I mean, I've seen you do it before so, I know you can do it but…"

He left the last unsaid, looking imploringly at him. Mantis sighed and, using Po's arm as a sort of ladder, walked up to inspect the lock. Making a few 'hmm' and 'ha' noises, he began prodding it, sticking his arms through, twisting them this way and that.

Suddenly, giving a very loud clicking noise, that made Po wince and look at the door leading out to the great hall, the door unlocked, and, with a light shove, slowly crept open, revealing the interior.

"Awesome. Mantis, you stay here and watch the hall. If Shifu returns, you signal me, got it?"

He communicated in a loud whisper, not wanting Shifu to hear what they were doing. He had learned his lesson when it came to his master's supernatural hearing.

Mantis looked almost offended at the notion, directing a sour glance at the large bear.

"What! I help you break into his office, and I don't even get to see what he has planned? Tell, you what, why don't you stay here and guard the hall, and I'll see what's up."

Groaning heavily, the panda could not find a way to refuse his friend, but he would not let such a chance of snooping go past him, his curiosity greater than his dread for whatever terrible punishment Shifu might concoct.

"Fine, we'll both go in, but keep an ear open will ya?"

Not waiting for confirmation, he pushed through the door, closing it behind him, making sure that it was shut completely.

He turned to find the usually ordered and pristine office in a state bordering chaos. They had all been here before, usually when they were being briefed on a mission, or sometimes when he was instructing them in something. But those times, the office had been spotless, everything neatly stacked, placed in small piles here and there, the maps and scrolls covering the walls and table would be placed neatly upon one another, nothing taking up more space than was absolutely necessary.

Now, the light of the candle giving both of them ample light to see in the windowless room, it seemed as if half the library had been discarded in here, the maps of the palace and surrounding area folded out recklessly on the two tier table tucked up against the far wall, scrolls and papers on either side in uneven stacks.

The scrollcase that took up much of the wall next to the desk was filled with scrolls and a few books, seemingly having been placed haphazardly within, split up into five categories, as far as he could tell.

Okay, so chaos was perhaps overstating it. But given Shifu's usual orderliness, this could be considered very messy indeed.

He walked over to the work desk, pushing the small chair away so that he could better see, placing the candle in a worn candleholder, next to the ink and a feather, and picked up one of the numerous papers lying discarded on it.

But finding that It was nothing more than a list of chores and orders that he needed to have done, he let it fall back in the pile, and picked up another, going through the numerous arks of paper quickly, discovering that they all held similar uninteresting information. Letting the last few sheets fall back unto the wooden surface of the desk, he instead went over to inspect the scrolls in the large case, as he gleefully rubbed his paws together.

"Alright, let's see what kind of scrolls he has been reading lately. I bet it's some new secret grandmaster like technique, or maybe he's working on a new sort of gauntlet of death, you know, just to keep us in fighting condition. Uhh, maybe it's some…"

He was interrupted by Mantis, who had been going methodically up and down the different shelves, going in between the few dozen scrolls, using his speed to quickly read the titles and then move on, gaining quite a comprehensive overview of the nature of the scrolls. He sounded disappointed, almost as if he had been hoping that they truly would have stumbled upon some trove of knowledge, something resembling a dragon scroll, or something like it.

"It's just basic Kung Fu scrolls. All of it. Just, you know, how to perform a kick, how to stretch, how to exercise and eat properly, how to do Tai Chi. Something we all learned years ago."

He jumped back unto the pandas shoulder, sagging a little as he realized that it had all been for nothing.

"What!"

Almost shouting in disbelief, Po reached out and tore a random scroll from a shelf, opening it to read the title.

' _The fundamentals of a training/recovery cycle'._

Tossing the scroll aside, he picked another, then another, refusing to believe the apparent mundane nature of the knowledge within, sure that they had simply missed something vital.

' _Tai Chi fundamentals, the road to balance.'_

' _Basic teaching methods, how to impart your ideas unto others.'_

' _A true warrior. The importance of diet.'_

Letting the last scroll fall into the pile with the other, he looked around the room, defeatedly, searching for something else, anything else. Truly disappointed, he looked back at the pile of scrolls.

"Why would master Shifu keep this hidden from us? I mean, he's usually secretive and all that, but this is really something else."

Shrugging, looking around the office, that now could be called nothing less than chaotic, he seemed to realize the mess they had left.

"We should probably clean up before Shifu gets back. Wouldn't want him to know that we've been in here."

"No, I suppose that was the whole idea behind the sneaking and the whispering in the first place."

Both of them stopped moving, standing completely still as the realized who the owner of the voice was. Swallowing heavily, they turned to look at a very irate master Shifu, standing in the door, which he had somehow managed to open without making a sound.

"Oh, eh, master Shifu, we were just ahmm…"

Trying, and failing, to come up with a viable excuse to be in his office without his express permission, Po glanced around, taking in the scene. Looking back up at his master, he could almost feel himself shrinking under the withering stare.

"This looks bad, doesn't it?"

Shifu nodded once as Po stated the obvious.

Mantis crawled up on the pandas head, looking equally uneasy at the thought of what lay ahead.

"We are going to regret this, aren't we?"

Again, Shifu nodded once, before turning his back on them, walking through the door.

"Now come along, I have an announcement to make to the five, and you might as well be present Po, this will involve you as well."

His tone brokered no argument, and carried all the annoyance and disappointment at the two of them. Quickly extinguishing the candle, they both rushed out after their master, following him into the great hall where the four others were already waiting for them.

As soon as Po took his place in the line, Mantis jumped down to stand on Monkey's shoulder, looking for all the world as if he had just received the death sentence.

Shifu walked up the few steps leading to the pool, the golden dragon above reflected in its calm water. Standing a little taller as he did so, now looking down at all of them, with the exception of Po and Tigress, he directed another, withering stare at Po and Mantis.

"Now that we are all present, I have an important announcement to make. Though it is mostly meant for the five, I have no doubt that it will affect all of us greatly."

As he talked, he gestured to the furious five, Po sliding a little away from them as master Shifu began talking, feeling that he might be intruding a little.

Leaning slightly against his staff, both using it as his symbol of office, but also to spare his bad leg slightly, he continued.

"Over the past few months, you have all made incredible progress, each one of you growing more skillful than I could ever have hoped at such a young age, exceeding even my high expectations."

They all beamed at the praise, knowing that their master did not give it either lightly or insincerely. If he said that they had done well then, they had indeed, done well.

"Indeed, you have progressed so much that I have been hard pressed to keep you challenged and engaged. Therefore, I now believe it is finally time for you all to advance to the next step in your journey."'

He stood up straighter, looking each of them in the eyes one at a time, pinning them to the spot with his unflinching look. They all stood a little taller, trying to look more confident than they felt as they sensed that he was growing more serious.

"You are about to embark on the toughest, most arduous part of your training. Nothing I have done will have prepared you enough for the challenges ahead, but I have complete faith that you will prove equal to the task at hand, and that you will not disappoint."

Swallowing slightly at that, Monkey and Mantis both exchanged a concerned look, Po trying to remain where he was, was tiptoeing on the spot as he tried to hide an excited yelp from escaping him. Crane did not move, but seemed equally as nervous as his two colleagues, while Viper looked concernedly at her friends, not seeming too worried at the prospect of the task at hand.

Tigress, standing to attention, took one step forward, placed her paws together and bowed before Shifu.

"Master, we are ready. Tells us what we must do."

Shifu nodded, glad to see the enthusiasm from his students as the others mirrored her stance, awaiting their instructions. Walking down the steps, coming to stop a few feet away from them, he once again looked each of them in the eyes before continuing.

"My students, you are going to impart your years of wisdom and experience onto another, younger, troubled person, in need of a mentor and guide. You are going to experience the single hardest, most rewarding task any true Kung Fu master will ever experience."

Smiling even more broadly as he saw the confusion written across their faces, he finished.

"My students, you are going to teach."

* * *

A

A

AN:

A long chapter that was actually quite fun to write, everything considered. And I'm glad to try my hand on one with a little more humor and happiness in it, hopefully a sign of things to come. Hope you enjoyed it, and that you'll stay tuned for more. Hopefully, it won't take me too long to finish the next chapter, as it will undoubtedly be a deal shorter than this. Until then though, you'll have to be satisfied with what you've got :).


	8. Returning what was lost

Sorry about the wait, this took a bit longer to write than I had initially thought, and it got quite a bit longer than expected too, but here it is, hope you enjoy it

* * *

l

l

Silence descended upon the main room of the Jade palace as all of the five, and Po, were left dumbstruck by Shifu's announcement, standing completely still as they processed what he had just said. While the grandmaster was standing in front of them, patiently waiting for any questions that might arise, each of his assembled students went through a series of reaction to his revelation, some of them opening and closing their mouths as they tried to say something, but then thought better of it.

The proclamation was so at odds with what any of them had been expecting, that for the moment, they all thought that they had either misheard, or possibly misunderstood their assignment, and were now waiting for a broader explanation.

Tigress stood up from her bow, casting a glance out of the corner of her eye at her friends, checking to see if they were equally as surprised as her, though she hid it better than them.

"But master, we already teach."

She said it, not managing to hide a slight note of concern from creeping into her voice as she looked worryingly at her master, fearing that maybe age was finally catching up to him, but he shook his head, making a dismissive wave with his paw.

"I'm not talking about the children of the village. I'm talking about a student. An apprentice if you will. Someone of your choosing, who will benefit from your guidance, and who can be a true force of good in this world."

Realization dawning on them, they all looked at each other, monkey and Viper showing no small amount of excitement at the prospect, while Crane looked thoughtful, and Mantis seemed to drift off into daydreaming at the idea, but out of all of them, Po seemed to be the one who was the least able to control himself. Exclaiming loudly.

"AWESOME! So we're like, going to pick some kids from the village or something, and we are going to teach them to become the new furious five and stuff, I mean, this is going to be great! I can't wait to show them the Wuxi-finger-hold! Oh, they are going to kick some serious butt…"

He was interrupted by Shifu who hit his staff hard against the floor, the sound of the tree on marble making a loud, reverberating noise ringing throughout the chamber.

Regaining the attention of everyone, and more importantly, having stopped Po's tirade before something broke, more likely than not, the Urn of whispering warriors, he shot the panda a withering look.

"This is not about kicking butt! Or about training the 'new' furious five!"

Sighing as he let one of his hands slide down his forehead, visibly annoyed at the interruption, he quickly gathered himself again before continuing.

"Each of you are to choose one person, to whom you believe you may impart your knowledge, who you believe you can in some way help, and whom you believe will use his or her newfound abilities, skills and balance, for the greater good."

Tigress did well to hide it, but unlike what the others might be experiencing right now, she felt the daunting nature of what he was describing casting a shadow of doubt upon her, something she was certainly not used to feeling.

The way he was describing it, the way she understood his message, was that each one of them, each one of the five, would find one person and help in a way that was deeper, more meaningful, and much more complicated than simply teaching them Kung Fu.

The way he was describing it made it sound to her like they would help others, the way that Shifu had helped her.

When she had been alone, sure that no one would ever want her, that she would never have a true home, he had taken her in, taught her control, balance, given her a purpose. Though he had not provided her with the family and the kinship that she could have hoped for, that she had longed for, he had helped her in so many other ways that she had no doubt that, in his own way, he truly cared for her.

She had been troubled, and he had seen past the person that was, to the person that could be, that should be. And he was asking them all to do the same, in each their own way.

Feeling a gentle touch on her leg, she looked down to see Viper, looking at her questioningly, and she realized that she had zoned out momentarily, something she usually never did.

Regaining control of herself, she once more directed her full attention to her master, who seemed to have missed her momentary lack of attention.

"They will, of course, reside here, in the palace, in the newly renovated quarters, and you will each be responsible for their training and wellbeing, all of you will assist in different aspects of their development, though you are each solely responsible for your own student, and it will be to you that the main part of their education will be entrusted."

Walking around the pool as he spoke, he came to a halt on the opposite side of it, looking deeply into the water bellow, the surface completely still, the lights of scored of candles reflected in it, seemingly letting his mind travel from the room.

"I am sure that you will find that this task is not one that is as easily accomplished as fighting bandits or stopping madmen from conquering China, but I assure you, the rewards for completing it is without equal."

Though she was unsure, she thought that he might fleetingly have glanced over at her, but it was so fast, and so sudden that it could just have been her imagination.

Finishing his circular walk of the pool, he once again came to a halt in front of the group, once more standing at the top of the few stairs in front of them.

"Now, as I have said, this is a very difficult task, and I do not expect you all to find a worthy student immediately. That said, I would prefer it if you had all found a suitable candidate before the first true day of summer, but preferably, we would have all five assembled here before spring has truly set in."

It seemingly only got worse and worse. Tigress had already thought that the task ahead was daunting enough as it was, but now she only had a couple of months to find a candidate. That left her hardly any time at all. Where would she look? Her training and her responsibilities as one of the five left her little enough time as it was to socialize and meet people, and she certainly couldn't name anyone whom she thought would be a good candidate, or who could benefit from her guidance.

Come to think of it, she hardly thought that she was the right person for such a role in the first place, after all, even her closest friends thought her cold and distant at the best of times. Not exactly a winning recipe for a good master-student relationship, as she had had to experience for herself.

"Master, where exactly are we going to find these students?"

Her voice, steady and calm, betrayed nothing of her inner turmoil, and she hoped that none were able to see through her carefully constructed façade as she asked.

Shrugging slightly, Shifu spread his hands in an all-encompassing motion.

"I don't know. It is up to you to find and choose who you will take on, who you will teach. Where you find them, whoever their family may be, whatever their age, their background, their occupation, it means nothing, as long as they need guidance, and as long as you think you are able to provide it."

Holding up a hand to stall off any more questions, he quickly added.

"While I still expect you to continue your usual duties as guardians of peace and justice, you will be given a much more free hand from now on. While you are still to keep up to my standards of training, you'll have plenty more free time, both to prepare yourselves, to plan what you will teach, how you will teach, and to find your student."

Walking down the raised platform, he began moving towards the door leading to the hallway where his office and private chambers were located.

"I have nothing more for today my students. I am sure that I have left you with plenty enough to think about. Oh, and Po, Mantis…"

Standing in the doorway, one hand resting on the edge of the door, he turned, directing a withering stare towards both of them.

"When I find a suitable punishment for your transgression, I'll let you know."

And with that, he closed the entry behind him, leaving the six of them alone in the large room.

After a short moment spent waiting, making sure that Shifu wasn't coming back, the silence that had descended upon them was broken by Po, having lost not the least amount of enthusiasm at the prospect of his masters undoubtedly intricate punishment.

"WOW! You guys, this is going to be so totally awesome, man am I jealous! You get to have your own apprentices and all, this is so Cool! I wonder why I didn't get one."

Suddenly looking thoughtful as he contemplated his master's decision not to include him in the task, his outburst nonetheless broke the spell that had kept them all immobilized, and they erupted into frantic conversation.

"I can't believe it, we are going to teach, we are going to be real masters, like Shifu!"

Monkey sounded elated, as if this new assignment was nothing short of a promotion to Grandmaster of the Jade palace. And by the way he spoke, it sounded as if they might as well have been told that they were now to be considered Shifu's equals, though of course, he had said nothing of the sort.

"I have actually always wondered what I would do if I would have to pass on what I have learned in my years here. Guess now I get to try my hand at it for real."

Running a wing along his chin thoughtfully, Crane looked around the room, no doubt already going over the need for a structured, broad education, his gaze resting a long time at the wall of wisdom. While he sounded as if he looked forward to the prospect of actually taking on a pupil, his voice did betray a slight edge to it, perhaps, nervous at the challenge ahead.

"Guys, Guys! You are all missing the whole point. Chicks, love, teachers right? They can't get enough of them. And speaking of, I already have the perfect candidate in mind. I'm sure she would just love getting to see the Jade Palace up close."

While his tone left no one in doubt that he was only slightly serious, it wasn't enough to get him out of earning a smack from Viper's tail, the blow landing to the back of his head, sending him flying, landing hard enough on the marble floor to earn a pained grunt from the small master.

Hissing at him slightly, Viper looked around at all of them, slightly disappointed.

"Didn't you hear Shifu? This isn't about us. It's about the people we are going to help. The whole point of this is to guide them, to nurture them, to help them blossom and evolve into the best they can be. This isn't something to be taken lightly, right Tigress?"

Turning her attention to her friend, she found that the female tiger was already walking away, looking absentmindedly towards the great doors, leading to the world outside. While everyone turned their attention to their de facto leader, they all grew quit, undoubtedly remembering her past, perhaps realizing something of the huge burden and the importance of the assignment with which they had been saddled.

If anything, Tigress was living proof of what could be accomplished by the proper help and guidance. Of what someone, lost and afraid, could become. None of them would refute that, out of all of them, she was probably the best. Her dedication, her bravery and loyalty was something they could all respect and look up to, but at the same time, they were also reminded of the failures that had initially led to her being brought to the Jade palace in the first place.

Either ignoring her friend, or not hearing her, Tigress did not stop, disappearing through the great doors, leaving the rest of them behind as she suddenly felt the need to be alone. To think.

Viper cast a concerned glance at her as she left, and peering at each of her friends, she noticed that all of them likewise were looking at their friend with equal worry as her tail disappeared out the entry, leaving the door slightly open, the rest of them remaining in the great hall,

"wow, she's taking this really hard for some reason, isn't she?"

Po had lost his earlier elation, and he now sounded truly concerned for his friend, his eyes not straying from where she had just left.

Viper nodded, unable to do anything more than agree with the Panda.

"And who can blame her really? Considering her past. I think it reminds her of what happened, and it scares her. But at least, she takes the task as seriously as it deserves."

She directed another look at the four of them, underlining her point, before retuning her attention to where her friend had exited the building.

"I think she needs a little time. I'll talk to her later, when she's ready."

Nodding, the group began leaving, no longer talking amongst themselves, but all thinking seriously on how they would find these students, not wanting to fail, not wanting to disappoint, suddenly very much understanding the true difficulties and hardships ahead.

Outside, standing on the very edge of the great stairs leading to the valley below, Tigress was staring out into the dark that had fallen upon the valley when they had been inside. The workers had left for the day, leaving a blessed silence, only interrupted by the wind, rushing through the valley, channeled towards the palace, the crunching of snow telling her that the rest of the five and Po was leaving the palace and walking over to the kitchen, intent on eating, none of them talking as they cast worried looks at her.

Down in the valley, scores of lights showed that the village was far from asleep, the sun still setting quite early every day, leaving many of the people with plenty of time on their hands before going to bed.

Smoke rose from the numerous chimneys sticking out of the houses and shops below, the inhabitants no doubt cooking their evening meal, or trying to stave off the cold of winter. She could see more than a few red lanterns being set up in preparations for the nearing New Year's Eve, the preparations for this years celebrations seemingly being quite a good deal more extensive than the previous years.

Down there somewhere, far away from the rest of the farms, homes and outlying houses that filled the snow-covered valley below, was the Bao Gu orphanage. The place where she had spent her earliest years.

Her memories from that period was not pleasant, to say the least, but she did not recent the staff, or the time that she had spent there. They had led her here, to the Jade Palace, where she had realized her destiny to become one of the greatest Kung Fu masters China had ever seen. While she had known her share of hardships and disappointment along the way, it had all been part of the journey to the place where she was now.

Looking out there, she had briefly contemplated perhaps visiting the Orphanage, in search of another, unfortunate soul to whom she could offer the same guidance and purpose that Shifu had given her, though she hoped that she could be a bit more supportive than he had been.

But she had discarded that idea almost immediately. Though she was happy with where she was in her life, she had missed out on having a true family, a true childhood. She wouldn't take that away from someone, and if there was even a slight chance that a child from Bao Gu could experience it, she wouldn't be the one to take that away from them by moving them to the Jade Palace.

But this left her with no ideas at all of where she could find a student. One that needed her guidance, and who would accept it. Who did she know? Where did someone look for someone like that? Sure, there were plenty of people who needed help, who needed to be shown the way, but she understood that that wasn't quite what Shifu had had in mind.

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

While she had no idea how Shifu had come up with this mad scheme, she trusted that he knew what he was doing, and that he had a greater, larger plan than it initially seemed, even if it was disheartening at the moment to consider the daunting nature of the task at hand.

She turned away from the beautiful vista bellow, intent on joining her friend in their meal. She would just have to hope someone presented itself. After all, Oogway had always insisted that the universe moved in mysterious ways. Perhaps fate would have a hand in it somehow. Meanwhile she would simply have to do her best to keep her eyes and ears open.

* * *

l

l

He eased slowly into the bath that had been prepared for him, wincing as the hot water briefly made his wound flare up, but it was only briefly, and he was soon able to fully enjoy the warm water as he slid into a comfortable sitting position, submerging most of his body in the large tub, his knees sticking slightly out of the surface of the water as he did so.

Despite his protests that it was unnecessary, Bai had insisted that he really needed a bath, and after a short and very one sided argument, he had had to agree that the smell of sweat and dirt coming off of him had grown quite pungent. Though he had disliked seeing her work to push the wooden bathtub in here in the first place, afterwards filling it with cold water from the river, before pouring a generous amount of the hot water into it, she had insisted that it was no problem, and had been quite assertive on managing it herself, though that last part had probably been more for his sake than hers.

It had been a few days since he had first woken up, discovering later that he had initially been unconscious for almost three full days to begin with, the fatigue and blood loss having kept him in a coma like state until he had finally come to, and his wounds had healed nicely, and a lot faster than either of them had dared hope. Though both the cuts on his chest, stomach and arm had not been too bad to begin with, Bai had insisted on keeping them bandaged up for at least a little while longer, but had now agreed that that was no longer the case.

In the days following, he had had to endure a few more bandage changes, and a few very awkward meals as he attempted to eat from an almost horizontal position, something he had never been much good at, not that he had tried it all that often before.

While he had not seen Ai in all that time, Nuan having chosen to keep her out of the room so as not to see him in his much more battered state, her mother had visited often enough, mostly to bring him his three square meals a day, but also to make simple inquires. She had proven to be singularly grateful for what Jun had done for them, his 'heroic' actions having given her and her daughter time to escape the wolves and seek help, and she had done everything in her power to make sure he was as comfortable as could be, even going so far as to wash and mend his clothes.

But despite her insisting that it was nothing less than he deserved, he did not think it was her place to be grateful to him, rather, it was him who should be grateful to her. She had been kind to him ever since he had arrived, well at least after the point where she thought he was there to rob her, and she had been the model of a good hostess ever since, having waited on him hand and foot while he had been cooped up in his room, and even before then, before he had even done anything to remotely deserve the attention.

Truly, both Nuan and Bai had done their utmost to make him feel comfortable and well, having done everything in their power to nurse him back to health, and he felt quite humbled by their attention and their effort.

However, Nuan's gratitude did make him very uncomfortable, and whenever she talked about the incident, she did so with an almost adoring tone in her voice, her memory of the events being very different from the way he apparently perceived them, and so they had come to an agreement. She wouldn't mention it every time she entered the room, and he would stop insisting to do everything himself, and get the rest he needed.

He had spent most of the time sleeping, or staring into the ceiling above, listening to the voices and the noises from downstairs, trying to ignore the ache from his side, but with time, it diminished and grew less and less insistent, leaving him able to move about, without having a surge of pain shoot up from his side. He had had plenty of time to think, and plan for what he would do next when he was well enough to travel once more, though that could still be weeks away.

Though he had found and defeated two out of the three groups that had attacked his village, he had not managed to either find this Qiang that the others had mentioned, apparently leading a much tougher, much more disciplined group of bandits, and he had neither managed to stop the leader of the group that had been here, in the tavern, though his party was now greatly diminished.

From what he had heard, and from what he knew about the area, unless this Qiang wanted to disappear into the neighboring province, which he doubted, he would surely be heading north, towards Gongmen, though obviously keeping his distance to the great city, swarming with guards, and, of course, the master's council. But if he was going that way, that would mean that he would have to pass through, or close by, Jinhae.

So that was where he would head next, to inquire as to whether or not anyone had seen or heard anything. Maybe he would even purchase a few things, to make the fight easier, but that belonged in the future, and for now, he was content on waiting till he was better, and the road ahead clearer. And so, the two days passed quickly enough.

It had been that very morning, when Nuan had brought him a new tray of deliciously made buns, a hot bowl of soup to dip them in, when she had made the announcement. Bai's husband, Kuo, had been traveling to each of the three villages in the surrounding area that had suffered the bandit's depredations, and informed them that they could assemble at the tavern to have their goods returned to them. Each of the settlements would be represented by a small party, and they were expected to arrive later that day.

The news that the wolves were vanquished had apparently brought much joy as the poor villagers now no longer stared starvation in the eyes, and could rely on most, if not all, of their food and possessions to be returned to them. Each village would share out the spoils and, hopefully, identify certain belongings, since ever villager of course couldn't be present all at once, but hopefully, their representatives would be able to recognize most of their items, and return with enough food for everyone.

Jun had been informed that more than one of them wished to confer on him their own personal thanks for his actions in stopping the raiders from escaping with their loot, something that had almost made him lock himself in his room, wishing to stay there until they left. But since he could hardly do that, Nuan having spare keys to every room in her tavern, and both her and Bai not wanting to hear a word of his protests, it had been decided that besides making him smell a lot better, a bath would also make him much more presentable.

Now, lounging in the tub, he had to admit that it was actually quite nice. And, unless his eyes deceived him, the fact that the water had gotten a slight shade darker as he entered was probably a decent indicator that it had been well needed. Scrubbing himself gently with a bar of soap, trying to avoid the still tender scars covering his body, he thought that maybe, it wouldn't be that bad. He could stand to give a few handshakes, a few congratulatory pats on the back. Besides, it would be nice seeing all that food returned to them. After all, they wouldn't have to suffer the same fate that had probably befallen his own village.

He stopped as the thought hit him. What would they do, back home? They had probably had no other course of action than to pack up and leave, most likely for Gonjang, to seek shelter. He hoped they would find some. He had always considered the people of that town to be both kind and generous, and he doubted they would cast them out, though, of course, there was always a chance that they too had fallen on hard times.

Shaking his head, pushing the gloomy thought away, as he could do nothing to change what had happened or improve their situation, he reached for the small mirror that had been lend to him, giving him the chance to get a good look at his face for the first time in a long while.

He was not really surprised to see that the scars that he had earned, although not as broad as he had feared, where still quite noticeable, the three claw marks running from a little left of the center of his forehead, down past his eye, terminating a little above the middle of his cheek and to the right.

They had barely missed his eye, leaving him with his sight intact, but it had been close, and he gave thanks to whatever spirits had watched over him that day that he had not only escaped with all his faculties, but indeed, with his life.

Besides the new scars, he noticed that an orange and white tuft of fur, that his mother usually had cut off, had begun sprouting from the top of his head again, reaching upwards slightly, taller at the middle and sloping down as it grew outwards.

He brushed it away trying to smooth it out, but it refused to go down, and it simply rose back up defiantly. He decided to leave it for now, after all, it didn't look that bad, and he did not entirely trust his skills with a scissor enough to remove it himself.

Satisfied with his newfound cleanliness, he got out, slowly, and dried the worst of the moisture away, his fur doing a great job of trapping the water, to his great annoyance. Putting on his clothes, he was glad to find that they were as clean as they smelled, and he noticed with no small amount of delight that Nuan had been as good a seamstress as one could have hoped, all the tears, holes and cuts in his battered clothing having been mended and patched.

Putting his shirt on over his head, he had to admit that it felt good putting on a clean set of attire, while at the same time having himself been washed and scrubbed. It was actually very nice, almost homelike.

Grabbing the short pole that had been supplied to him as a sort of cane, his wound still preventing him from moving completely freely, he walked out the door, and for the first time in a little less than a week, left the room where he had been lying on his sickbed for what had felt like an eternity.

Glad that Bai had put in some extra of the herbs that seemed to numb the area around his injury, he walked down the hallway until he came to the stairs leading down to the main room, where the fight had taken place.

Though it had been cleaned and washed since, there was no hiding the dark markings on the floor and walls, where pools of blood had blemished the woodwork, leaving a couple of lasting stains. The window next to the bar had been boarded up, keeping the cold wind from entering, and the pillar that had been cut in two had likewise had some quick repairs done to it, the planks that had been hammered unto it covering most of the damage done to it as well.

As he limped awkwardly down the flight of broad stairs, the three occupants of the room turned their attention to him.

As soon as he set his foot down on the floor, he was rushed by Ai, the tiny bunny running up to him to hug his leg fiercely, making a loud, delighted squeal as she did so, Jun just managing to hide a small gasp as her head collided with the scar.

"You're up, you're up you're up! I'm so happy you're better again!"

She almost screamed it at him in her elation at seeing him once again, her mother walking over to her quickly to gently pry her of a visible pained Jun, who nonetheless managed to smile broadly.

"Yes I am, and I feel much better now."

She beamed up at him, smiling widely, her mother looking indulgently at her.

"Did Ting help? I know she can be quite shy, but she likes you very much so…"

He nodded slightly.

"She did, she was actually great company, wouldn't stop talking."

The little girl laughed at this before looking slightly more serious, her expression growing a bit concerned.

"If you are all done with her… Could I have her back. I miss her a lot, and I don't like sleeping alone."

She looked a bit ashamed for asking, not wanting to deprive him of his only company, but then she turned and tucked at her mother's sleeve, looking expectantly at her, Nuan rummaging through the large pocket on the front of her apron, producing a very peculiar item.

It was a doll, much like Ting, but where Ai's toy was shaped like a bunny, and decidedly worn, this one very much resembled a tiger, with a little set of clothes, and painted in colors that reminded Jun quite a lot of himself.

"We made you a friend so you wouldn't be lonely in that big room. He hasn't got a name yet, but we thought that you and him might become great friends."

He had no doubt that when Ai said 'we' she mostly meant herself, but he was genuinely touched nonetheless. He gently took the toy, which still seemed fragile in his large paws, and was amazed at the detail of it, seeing that the stripes very much resembled the pattern of his own fur. Well, at least, that on his face.

He smiled, truly grateful of the gift presented to him, representing much more than simple monetary worth and value, but rather, a gift meant as a comforting companion, given to him by a child, no doubt helped by her mother with creating it, but who both meant well.

He nodded, turning his attention back to AI and her mother.

"Sure, I think Ting missed you too, I'm certain she will be more than happy to be back with her best friend. And… Thank you for my new companion."

He cradled the doll a little closer, looking at it, a small smile on his lips. This seemed to please the child to no end, who then looked to her mother for permission, before hastening to collect her long missed friend.

As soon as she was gone, he was approached by Bai who, along with Nuan. Both looked at him with some humor, both finding his interaction with the child adorable and slightly amusing.

"I see you've found a new friend. He resembles you quite a lot."

There was real mirth in Bai's voice, and she directed a grin both at Jun and at Nuan, who smiled back.

"Ai wanted you to have one of your own, since you seemed so attached to Ting."

This made Jun laugh a little, and he once more looked at the doll, marveling at how detailed he was, before looking back up at them. His tone growing a bit more serious as he began talking again.

"I am grateful to you. both of you. For taking such good care of me. For letting me stay."

They both looked at him weirdly, as if he had just said something very strange. Nuan looked up at Bai, the leopard cat being a bit taller than her, before fixing Jun with a serious look.

"Jun, I know how you feel about what happened, how you don't consider what you did to be either courageous or noble, but truly, I am grateful for what you did. And if having to put up with you living here, feeding you and mending your clothes is all it takes to make us square, then I'm more than happy to do it."

Jun looked away a bit, blushing as the already old argument threatened to resurface. He noticed the bloodstains once again, looking at them as he thought back to that night, remembering the fight. Bai's voice cut through his thought however.

"And I'm sure more than a few of the villagers will tell you the same, once they actually arrive, which should be any minute now."

Jun had still to meet Bai's husband who, from what he had later been told, had helped carry him upstairs, and had assisted his wife in her immediate treatment of him. Apparently, he was a boatman, using much of his time either ferrying people up and down the river, or fishing when traffic was light. But he had not seen him, the man having been busy helping with mending the damage done in the fight, and afterwards, having used the better part of two days travelling between the villages, determining who had suffered under the bandit's attacks, arranging for them to meet at the tavern at the same time. And now, he had returned to his home, to make sure everything was alright before coming back to help with the last repairs.

Jun sighed wearily, and then walked over to the heart, looking absentmindedly into the fire, relishing the feel of the heat on his fur, the last vestiges of the bath evaporating, his slightly damp clothes drying as he stood there. He calmly ran a single finger up and down the doll, feeling the stitches and the small pieces of garment under his skin as he did so. It had a small smile on its face, and some small whiskers too.

The two looked at him concerned as he contemplated the small gift, but did not try and reinitiate the worn conversation, Nuan disappearing into the kitchen, while Bai sat down at one of the intact tables, finishing a few batches of medicine, apparently for some of the villagers for whom she also used her skills to help.

After a while, he carefully stored the gift in his pocket, making sure to take care to not to be too rough with it, before he turned, walked over to the table where Bai sat, pulled up a chair across from her, and sat down.

"You need any help with that?"

She looked at him, nodding slightly, pushing over the tray of bowls, jars and plates that contained a multitude of ground and powdered herbs and medicines.

"Sure. I'm just mixing some of these to make different medicines, you know. A few of the villagers are regular customers, and I like to keep slightly ahead of demand. Here, I'll show you how to mix them."

Bai introduced Jun to the numerous ingredients present, and their different abilities and what they were good for. Not much of it stuck with him, but it was nice feeling useful, though he probably caused her to have to slow down in order to teach him.

It was somewhat relaxing, and when Nuan served lunch, another bowl of delicious soup, he was happy to notice that he had at least made a few pouches of herbal mixture to add to the pile already growing next to Bai.

Ai had returned with Ting in her hands, 'helping' her mother prepare for the arrival of the villagers, carrying out a few plates at a time, setting them on the table. She was very pleased that Jun had seemed so happy with his gift, and had made him promise to play with her after they had left, which Jun had little objection too. He had always kind of wanted a smaller sibling, though Jiang had always assured him that they were a complete and utter pain, he had decided that it was probably best to make up his own mind on the matter.

But now, there was no real chance of that, was there? He sighed heavily, drawing the attention of Bai, who had become engrossed once again in the task at hand. But since he did not try and initiate a conversation, she decided to leave it be.

A knock on the door alerted them to the arrival of at least some of the villagers, and Nuan walked over to admit a group of five, two sheep, a pig and two geese, who looked around as they entered, chatting amicably amongst each other, and greeting both Nuan and Bai, who rose to greet them as well.

One of the geese, shedding a thick coat that he put on a nearby dumbwaiter, reveling some grease smudged overalls underneath, turned to talk to them both, sounding almost elated as he recounted his conversation with Bai's husband, kuo.

"We couldn't believe it when he told us, we were sure that the thieves had made off with all of it and were already long gone."

He clasped his hands together in front of him, turning to his companions who nodded eagerly in agreement, each of them voicing their accent.

Nodding and smiling as she showed them over to a table, set with enough chairs for all of them, Nuan made a slight gesture towards where Jun was sat.

"Yes, we have been truly blessed. We can only be grateful that Jun was present to fight off the wolves."

At the mention of his name, Jun sunk a little into his chair, trying to seem smaller than he was to avoid too much attention, but as Nuan gestured to him, the villagers all turned their eyes towards him, the goose looking somewhat surprised as he saw him for the first time, perhaps, not having expected someone his age, if he could even determine that since he, quite possibly, might never have seen a tiger before.

He walked towards him somewhat timidly, almost hesitantly, the four of his companions crowding closer as well, though keeping a short distance from the leader of the group, all of them wanting to get a good look at their supposed hero.

"I gather that you are the one we have to thank for the return of our food. For saving us from starvation."

Reaching out to clasp Jun's paw in his wings, the middle-aged goose peered into his eyes with a look of deep respect and praise.

"Truly, we are grateful beyond words for what you have done for us, and if there is any way we can repay you, please, don't hesitate to ask."

Jun cringed inwardly, again, wanting to remind everyone that he hadn't actually done it to prevent them from escaping with their loot, only to prevent them from hurting Nuan and AI, as well as get revenge for his family.

That the villagers would be able to keep warm and fed throughout the winter was just a lucky consequence of that, and something that Jun was happy for. But he did not deserve any praise. Despite this, he choose to take a more diplomatic route, knowing that simply writing it off would get him nowhere.

Mumbling a little, as the words seemed to not want to truly leave his throat, he made a few short remarks to placate them.

"I am glad to hear that you will all get through the winter, and I am happy that I could be of help."

This seemed to satisfy them, and Nuan directed them towards their table before they could continue the conversation, perhaps seeing that Jun felt decidedly uncomfortable.

The next group to arrive came through the door roughly half an hour later, looking much the same as the first one, shrugging off coats and complaining about the difficulties of making the journey.

They too thanked him for his actions in stopping the bandits, in an even more worshipful tone than the first group. By the way they praised him, one would have mistaken him for one of the furious five, legendary heroes of China. One of the villagers seemed to be elated that his wagon would be returned to him, apparently the wolves had stolen it, and used it to transport much of their loot, parking it outside as they had entered.

He gave them the same meek, diplomatic response he had given the first group, not wanting to blow them off either, but neither liking the attention, nor the unearned praise he received.

With the main room beginning to crowd with the villagers, talking amongst each other, recounting the horrors of the attack, steaming soup and drinks being purchased as they waited for the last delegation to arrive, Jun had to admit that it was actually quite nice, seeing all of them, gathered, happy, knowing that he had had some part to play in that.

The atmosphere inside the tavern was quite warm, and not just because of the nice, big fire in the hearth. Everyone seemed to be in a celebratory mood. The dark, cold winter, swarming with rumors of marauding gangs crowding across the hills and the forests of the surrounding area had probably had quite an impact on the average person's mood, even without them fully realizing it. The fact that one such group of bandits had successfully been driven off, without actually having gotten away with anything, proved to be quite the reason for celebration amongst the villagers.

It was another half hour before the last of the three groups appeared, this one, consisting of four. Two goats, a pig and an ox, crowded through the door, glancing around the room as they removed their layers of insulation, uncovering their hidden faces. Though they much resembled the people from the other villages, these did not seem nearly as happy as them, one of the goats actually grimacing as he looked around, his scowl growing even fiercer as he cast his eyes on Jun.

As Bai approached to greet them, he redirected his attention towards her, his voice, disdainful and almost sneering, seemed to cut through the room like a hot knife through butter, as he talked to her.

"I see we are all having a ball, a little merry gathering to celebrate the 'daring' defense and retrieval of our possessions. Isn't it nice."

The way he said it, it was clear that he thought it was anything but. The loud, cherry conversations filling the room grew a bit more subdued as some of the other villagers turned to look at the new arrival, some of them, making a decidedly uncomfortable face as they recognized the speaker, apparently a known figure around these parts.

Bai herself seemed none too pleased to greet him either, her demeanor growing cold, decidedly at odds with how Jun had seen her these last few days.

"Quai, how nice that you could be here. I would have thought you would have stayed at home at a time like this, perhaps had allowed someone… Younger, to take part in your delegation."

The goat, though not exactly old, did have the majority of his years behind him, his beard and much of his fur having gone gray, his eyes, squinting and cold, being surrounded by furrows and wrinkles, his clothes as well, seeming to be of a much older cut and make than what Jun had been used to seeing.

He turned his attention back to Bai, having glanced around the room, looking down his nose a many of the other guests present, directing unpleasant looks at most of them.

"You're one to talk. Don't you have a husband to take care off? I thought your days of nursing was over, though, I'm not sure why you keep insisting you were a nurse, I'm sure you had a much more lucrative business following the soldiers around, doing something much more… intimate."

Jun could hardly believe his ears, and by the gasps and intakes of breaths from around the room, there were more than a few villagers who were equally outraged, but Bai seemed to take it all in her stride, gesturing towards the last table to have been made ready, smiling venomously.

"I can't claim to have any experience of such things you are referring too, though I have no doubt that you yourself is quite well versed in that area."

The comeback did not seem to face the goat in the slightest, as he merely redirected his attention, his gaze falling on Jun, who now sat in the corner, closer to the fire, away from most of the others.

"And I supposed he is the one to thank for these 'heroics' I have been hearing about?"

Bai nodded, sending a slight smile towards Jun.

"Indeed it is. He singlehandedly drove them off, saving Nuan and her girl, while preventing them from carrying off their loot."

She said it with no small amount of satisfaction and, he thought, maybe a slight amount of pride on his behalf, since he himself took little from the act.

The old goat scoffed audibly, making his way towards Jun, who got out of his chair, ready to greet him. But before he could introduce himself, he was interrupted as he was immediately subjugated to a number of questions, something he had not anticipated.

"So you are the young hothead who have taking it upon himself to prance around, 'saving' us? Well, did you get all of them? I'm sure you weren't foolish enough to let any of them escape to tell the tale to their comrades surely?"

Jun was quite taken aback by the odd questions, and before he even had time to bristle at the markedly unpleasant tone, he felt a need to defend himself from the verbal assault.

"Well, I drove them off as best I could, but four of them did manage to escape even though…"

He wasn't even allowed to finish the sentence before the goat, turning slightly so his voice carried better to the ears of the others, interrupted him. Sounding outraged beyond belief.

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE! You let them scarper off to get their friends, their compatriots? What do you think they'll do when they hear of what happened?"

Jun hadn't exactly though of that, having been more than a little surprised that he had simply survived the ordeal, and latter, having been much more occupied with thought of recovery and healing than actually thinking about what went through the heads of the wolves. He got no chance to reply as the goat continued, turning so that he almost had his back to Jun, now facing the numerous faces, turned to watch him as he made his speech, no doubt prepared for this very occasion.

"I'll tell you what they'll do. They'll want revenge! We all know wolves look out for themselves, we all know how they stick together, thick as thieves as it were. No doubt, they are already gathering, preparing to attack us, now, out for blood. You'll see, they'll be back, and this time, they won't just take some trinkets and some food."

His words of ill omen and dark tidings seemed mostly to be ignored, more than a few of the assembled townsfolk simply sneering at him or turning their backs to him, while his words did seem to have more than a little effect on a handful of them, it did not have the impact that he might have hoped. That is, it did not seem to affect the villagers. Jun on the other hand.

While he wanted to contradict him, wanted to defend his actions, he found that he couldn't. The words dug into his mind, finding purchase, and uncovered his earlier doubts and fears, gathering momentum.

Jun had not considered that they might come back for revenge, even if he had considered that he had been the one to draw Ai and Nuan into the firing line in the first place, but now, hearing it from someone else, it seemed painfully obvious that the wolves and their leader would not leave either of them alone, even for no other reason than simply to get at him.

Visions of hordes of cruel, bloodthirsty wolves descending on the tavern crowded his thoughts. It seemed so painfully obvious now that of course, he shouldn't have let any of them escape, but it was too late. The damage was done.

Bai seemed almost more offended by his attack on Jun than at his insults to her, her eyes growing colder and harsher, sneering angrily, she got almost right up in his face.

"That's enough Quai! Jun has done us all a great service, he saved the lives of Nuan and Ai, and quite possibly more than a few of your neighbors and 'friends', sparing all of you from starvation and want, with no thought about either reward and at the risk of his own life."

This made many of the people there nod in agreement, a few sounding their acknowledgment with a short outburst, directing both thankful looks to Jun, and scornful ones at Quai, who seemed to take no notice of either her, her words or the dirty looks most in the room sent him.

Bai continued however, after having calmed herself somewhat.

"While I'm sure we could all listen to your wild stories and scaremongering all night, some of us wants to get home before harvest time, so if you'll kindly take a seat now."

Her words dripping with scorn, she finally seemed to get through to him, and he took his place at the indicated table, the rest of its occupants moving a bit away from him, which he seemed to ignore, apparently quite comfortable with the extra space. Though he did not seem repentant, rather, he seemed simply to have finished saying what he wanted, quite possibly having only come along for a chance at dressing down Jun in the first place.

Jun didn't pay much attention to what went on after that, all his thoughts circling around the goat's words, finding that each time they rang through his head, they sounded more and more true.

He had brought great danger to these parts. Not just to the rabbits in the tavern, but also to the villagers in the nearby settlements, on whom the wolves would extract a terrible vengeance.

While no one was paying him much attention, Bai and Nuan only occasionally sending him a worried glance as he sat apart from the others, sitting closer to the fire and alone, he got up from his seat and silently crept back upstairs, doing his best not to make too much noise as his staff tried its best to give him away as he leaned on it, his side still aching.

All the way back to his room, he made every effort not to draw attention to himself, only letting out a loud, frustrated sigh as soon as the door to his room was closed behind him, and he let himself lean heavily back against the solid wooden door, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself.

What was he going to do?

He couldn't let anyone get hurt because of his mistakes, because of his failures. Why hadn't he considered that they might come back? That they might want revenge?

As his frustration grew, it turned to anger. Anger at the wolves, of their wanton destruction and their greed, and anger at himself, his selfishness having brought such great misfortune to befall such a caring person as Nuan, or such a sweet child as AI, and quite possibly all the poor villagers of the surrounding lands.

Unable to let the anger simmer inside him any longer, he directed a mighty blow to the soft stuffing of the bed, quickly followed by another, and then another, finding the soft, pliable surface of the mattress wholly inadequate for venting his fury. After a series of such attacks, he directed a last, angry punch towards the wooden wall, his fist colliding with the hard surface, sending a jolt of agony up his arm as the hard wood proved a much more able opponent than the mattress, his ears picking up the sound of a ill-sounding crack.

He withdrew his paw quickly, cradling it close, fearing that he had quite possibly broken a finger or two, but checking it over, he saw that it wasn't so. Though one of his fingers was quite possibly sprained, the joint feeling painful, but not agonizing, which he took as a good sign.

Cursing his own stupidity, having just added another, albeit smaller, injury to his growing collection, he looked up angrily at the wall, and was quite surprised to find that he was not the only one who had suffered.

The thick, solid, wooden plank that had been the object of his last attack had cracked, the middle of it, bending inwards, splintering around the center of the neat impact crater he had made.

His previous anger disappearing as he saw the act of vandalism he had perpetuated, and the fury soon left him, replaced by shame at losing his temper like that, having just given Nuan another thing to fix. He felt some pain from his side, and glanced down to see a little patch of blood forming on his clean shirt. Pulling it up slowly, he gently moved the bandage a bit and found that his wound had started bleeding slightly, his exertion having reopened it slightly. After a few moments of tentative search, he found that all the stitched were still whole, and that it wasn't as serious as it looked, which meant that he would not have to bother Bai.

Giving a sigh in relief, he sat down on the soft bed, now completely calm once again, his chin resting in his hands, his elbows resting on his thighs as he tried to gather his thoughts, trying to come up with a plan.

He looked over to his unstrung bow and sheeted sword, both of them still in pristine condition, oiled and well cared for, looking as good as new.

Taking up pursuit immediately was out of the question, the puncture in his side still too fresh and in need of tending. He would never catch up, and even if he did, he was hardly in any state to fight them. And where would they even go?

He realized that he didn't even know where the wolves were headed. Most likely they would flee to some kind of stronghold or base, but where would that be? Where would a group of rogues, looking to escape a fight, but wanting to gather support for another attack go?

Unable to come up with any sort of clue, he thought that his best answer lay in finding this Qiang fellow, apparently one of the leaders. He would have to know where to look. But could he really leave the tavern, even if it was to search for the bandits? It would leave Nuan and Ai defenseless, unable to withstand any sort of assault.

But then, he doubted that the wolves would be stupid enough to completely factor him out. They would probably take a small army with them, and in a fair fight, with his enemy knowing he was there, he would have a hard time taking on three of them, let alone, a much larger group.

He would have to convince them to leave. It wasn't safe here anymore, they had to see that. Right?

Sitting there, consumed by his thoughts, he didn't notice the calm and quite that replaced the talking, and occasional yelling, from bellow, and was only brought out of his reverie when a gentle knocking at the door told him someone was there.

"It's open."

Gently pushing open the door, Bai entered, coming to stand a little away from him as she folded her arms, looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"You hid away quick enough."

She made the comment sound a little like an accusation. He spread his hands, looking straight ahead, avoiding her gaze.

"I needed a little peace and quiet."

Even to him his defense sounded meek, and he knew immediately that she didn't buy it, her gaze travelling to the broken plank, her face unreadable as she witnessed his small act of destruction.

After what seemed to Jun like a very long pause, her crossed arms separated, her right paw reaching out to rest on the dresser as she looked at it absentmindedly.

"You mustn't let what Quai said get to you. He has always been a blowhard. And a complete and utter fool."

Hearing the venom return to her voice, he redirected his gaze so that he could catch her eyes, suddenly wondering.

"You don't seem to like him very much, and he certainly doesn't like you. May I ask why?"

He voiced the question innocently enough, but still, she seemed to hesitate, before smiling a little, apparently recalling something.

"When I was younger, he proposed to me. I refused."

Jun hadn't expected that, and made no attempt to hide his shock, his mouth hanging slightly open. He knew that Bai was no spring chicken, but still, Quai must have been a good twenty years older than her. And given their two very different personalities, he had a hard time seeing how they could ever have had a relationship. As if sensing his thought, she continued.

"He was a rich merchant from the largest village around, I was a young, and if I do say so myself, very pretty girl. He needed a wife, I wasn't married yet, so he proposed, trying to buy off my parents. I refused, and he has hated me ever since."

She finished her story quickly, Jun sensing something left unsaid, but then she quickly added:

"And he has always been insufferable. Today was nothing new, though I do recall a time…"

Suddenly, shaking her head furiously, as if trying to remove the thoughts from her head, she returned her previous, annoyed stare at him.

"We aren't talking about me here. Why did you leave?"

Jun sighed, not seeing any reason to lie. Dejected, he spread his paws wide, his tone, defeated and low.

"He was right though, wasn't he? Everyone is in danger because of me, I mean, I let the wolves escape. They'll be back, and they'll come straight for Nuan and Ai and everyone else."

He let his arms fall down his sides, sighing sadly.

"I've made a right mess of everything haven't I?"

Bai looked at him, struggling to believe what she was hearing, her expression turning from annoyance, to concern, and then turning almost angry, sitting down next to Jun, who was quite a bit larger than her despite his age, she grabbed his shoulder roughly, Jun wincing as her fingers dug into him.

"Listen to me! Firstly, you're an idiot. For listening to Quai, for believing that any of this is your fault, and for thinking that you've done anything wrong."

Jun was taken aback at both her words and her tone, and he was quite frankly surprised at the strength hidden in those delicate hands, feeling her force him to turn and look at her as she talked.

"What would have happened if you hadn't done anything? You think those wolves would have walked on by? You think they would have left any of them alone? What would have happened if you hadn't been there?"

He didn't know what to say, and she didn't give him a chance to think of something.

"I'll tell you what would happen. They would have burned down the tavern, they would quite possibly have killed both of them anyway, and they would have left with their loot, leaving the villagers to die of starvation. From what Nuan told me, you had plenty of chance to simply walk away, or do nothing. But you didn't. you choose to make a stand."

She sighed, seemingly collapsing in on herself a she expelled the anger from herself, letting go of Jun's bruised shoulder. She took a deep breath before continuing, her steely gaze returning to lock his eyes once again.

"You made a choice Jun. For better or worse, and we are stuck with it. For what it's worth, I think you made the right one, and I have nothing but admiration and respect for what you did. It might not have been your intention to save the villagers, or their belongings, but you did choose to save Nuan and Ai, even if it meant you would die."

She spoke with utter conviction, her voice not wavering in the least, not a trace of a doubt to be found anywhere.

"I don't think you expected to survive. I think that maybe, deep inside, you didn't really want to. You won't tell me why you're here, or why you did what you did. But don't think I'm stupid. A thirteen-year-old kid, traveling alone through the winter, armed to his fangs, covered in scars. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you're doing. I don't need to ask Nuan to know."

Now, Jun finally managed to tear his gaze away, hiding his face from her as he looked down at the corner of the bed, trying to avoid her eyes.

She got up from where she sat and walked over to the door, opening it before turning to look at him, her tone still firm, brokering no argument.

"I won't force you to tell me if you don't want to. But don't you dare think that you have in any way put others at risk because of what you did. Now, I expect you downstairs in five minutes. Nuan has made a delicious soup for our late dinner, and the villagers left something for you as well. A gift, a token of their thanks."

He wanted to argue with her again, but before he had even said his first word, she cut him off again.

"We explained that you didn't want anything, but they insisted, wouldn't take no for an answer, and besides, you deserve it. Now, time for dinner, downstairs, five minutes."

She said the last part determinately, applying force behind every word, before she left, leaving the door open, and Jun felt himself compelled to obey her order, his legs wanting to follow her downstairs of their own accord, and his stomach concurring soundly at the prospect of dinner.

He was still in something of a state of shock at what she had said, her conviction leaving not a trace of a doubt of how she truly felt about what he had done. And he had to admit, it did give him some hope, and a little bit of warmth knowing that at least neither Bai nor Nuan seemed to blame him for letting some of the wolves get away.

He got up, still somewhat dazed after her verbal assault, but then, feeling something in his pocket, pressing against his leg, he reached down, and gently pulled out the little doll from his pocket, his gift from Ai.

He looked at it, once again noticing the resemblance between them, though now, if he had to make a guess, he would say that the doll looked a little older than he did, or at least it appeared that way. He ran his finger over it once more, feeling the somewhat rough texture of the doll clash with the softness of the fabric that it wore as its clothes, a light brown set of pants, tied to the waist with a string of cord, and a simple, grey vest that covered its upper body leaving its arms bare, these, like the rest of the doll he presumed, were painted orange, with dark stripes, the undersides left unadorned, revealing the somewhat beige color underneath. Though here, unlike the face, the stripy pattern was a bit off from his own. Still, the resemblance was uncanny.

After a minute or so, he put it down gently on top of his pack, resting it against the wall, his weapons leaning against the corner next to it. The doll, leaned against the wood of the walls, almost seeming to look up at him expectantly, the little smile sewn into its face seeming both joyful and mocking at the same time.

He thought it odd really, but that mocking expression almost seemed to say 'you know she's right, right?'. He scoffed looking away, turning his back to the doll, about to head downstairs, before he stopped.

While Quai's words still rang through his mind, they had now been joined by Bai's, the two opinions warring with each other as they fought for supremacy inside his head.

Quai had a point. He hadn't thought it through when he had attacked the bandits. He hadn't been concerned with what came after, but rather, what would happen if he did nothing.

He had acted, and Bai was right too. If he had done nothing, bad things would have happened, and he wouldn't have been able to live with that. For better or worse, he had made a decision, and that decision meant that there were people alive today that might not have been.

If the wolves came back for more, then that was their choice. All he could do was prepare, and try and convince Nuan and Ai to leave for safety, and hope for the best for the villagers.

Taking another deep breath, he turned to look at the doll once more, still gazing up at him with that mocking expression, a smile tucking at the corners of his own mouth as he looked at it.

"You know, I think I'll name you Jiang. You two would have gotten along famously."

The doll made no comments about its new name, but he found it suiting. Besides, it would be nice having something to remind him of his brother, besides the sword he had made.

He closed the door after himself when he left, the smell of their dinner already filling his nostrils as he headed downstairs.

* * *

l

l

AN:

Been a busy week, and the next ones seem to be even busier. Still, I'll try and update once every week or two, hopefully we can keep this story going.

And to all of you who have taken the time to write a review. THANK YOU! The feedback i've got has been overwhelmingly positive thus far, and i'm glad that you all like the story.

Hopefully, it wont be two weeks until i get another chapter up, but until then, hopefully this will do :)


	9. Making Choices

Though it was positively freezing outside, the snow still heavy on the ground now that they were in the true depths of winter, master Viper found that she still very much looked forward to seeing her parents again after so long apart, and she found that the struggles of the journey did nothing to diminish her excitement. While they still regularly kept in touch, and while she did come to visit every now and again, there was just something different about spending the holidays with them. A sort of intimacy that one never really got to experience when it was just a normal visit.

Though, of course, she had to take a little detour before then, as she had promised to visit an old friend along the way, though that had proven to take a deal more planning than she had initially realized. Now, after days of traveling the broad, well paved road that led towards her home village, she found that while she was glad of the opportunity to celebrate the new year with her parents and her old friends, what she most looked forward to right now, was a hot bath, both to wash away the dirt of the road, but also to expel the cold from her body, the wind and weather doing its very best to turn her into an icicle.

It had been a little over four months since she had last seen either her mother, or her father. Her duties at the Jade Palace usually kept her busy most of the year, and it was rare for either of them to make the journey to come and see her, they too having responsibilities to attend to.

But now, with the huge amounts of free time suddenly on her hands, well, her equivalent of hands, she decided that this year would be the year that she finally got to experience the arrival of the new year with her family once again, as they had not done so for quite some time.

They had been elated when she had sent them a letter, and had promptly replied that they would be overjoyed to have her come stay with them through the holidays. She intended to come and visit them straight away, staying as a guest a few days before new year's day, but then, something happened.

She was about to send her reply, informing them of the date and time she intended to arrive, if everything went well, and she was rummaging through her dresser, looking for her unused envelopes, when she stumbled upon the bound stack of letters she had received over the years from her childhood friend, Fen.

Suddenly, she found herself reading through them all once again, reliving their earlier conversations, remembering the last time she had visited her, now a few years ago. Though they still kept in touch, Viper was disappointed with herself that she had not sent a letter to Fen these last few months, their mission to Gongmen city to stop Shen, and the aftermath and recuperation having taken up much of her time, and her other duties doing their best to erase all thought of the outside world from her mind.

But now, she found herself strangely compelled to resume their contact, writing a long, drawn out message where she even went so far as to ask if she could come visit, the impulse overcoming her, sudden and unexpectant. But after considering it for a moment, she found that she indeed wished to see her friend again, and actually, the impulse only seemed to grow stronger, becoming something of a need to be there, a deep desire to travel to the home of her friend and her family.

Viper could not explain the sudden desire to traverse the long distance, even going as far as pushing off her visit to her parents by a couple of days to be able to achieve this, but she found that she could not push off the visit, feeling as if somehow, she was being called there by some unknown force.

Having written to Fen, and telling her of her intentions of visiting her family during the holiday, and asking if it was possible that she might stay a day or two at Fen's on the way, Viper had received a speedy reply only a few short days after, delivered by a very haggard looking messenger, which she found odd, since they had always simply relied on the normal postal service to deliver their correspondence.

In her reply, Fen reacted with the utmost delight at the prospect of the two of them meeting again, having not laid eyes on one another for years. Viper was more than welcome to stay for as long as she wished, and indeed, Fen would be quite happy to have her stay on her way back from her parent's if she would like to sample their hospitality once again.

Now, traveling along the well paved road, that twisted and weaved through the landscape as she neared her intended destination, she noticed that for the last few miles, traffic had gotten noticeably heavier on the road, houses, inns, and shops beginning to cluster along it as she neared the town of Jenan.

Though this was far from the first time she had come this way, she was continuously surprised at how quickly the city seemed to be developing, with new houses and small villages seeming to sprout form the landscape with ever increasing regularity, though she could have sworn they were not there a couple of years ago.

Approaching a large gatehouse, the city being surrounded by a thick, sturdy looking curtain wall, the growing flood of people had to squeeze together to enter or leave the city, and she was shortly reminded of Gongmen, though Jenan was nowhere near the size of that great, sprawling metropolis, but it was by no means a small affair either.

Placed on a low, solitary hill, the town had grown mostly thanks to the fertile lands surrounding it, each year giving a bountiful and abundant harvest. Three rivers, running closely by one another, provided more than enough water for the thirsty crops, and amble opportunity to ship off the excess produce to other hungry towns further down, the merchants returning with heavy purses.

It was a pretty enough city though. As she entered and continued her journey up the hill, she passed more than a few stores and stalls, opened out to the street, enticing smells and sights trying to divert her attention from her goal as scores of merchants and salesmen tried to hawk their wares, though staying in the confines of their toasty shops, the winter not relenting its grip even in the heart of civilization.

It was actually quite pretty, the way that the snow perched on the low roofs of the houses, no more than two stories high here in the lower part of town, and the lanterns, hanging from wires crisscrossing the street, put up in preparation for the coming new year, shone brightly in the waning light, evening beginning to replace day, the dark beginning to supplant the light of the sun.

As the buildings grew taller, and the shops were replaced by homes and other living quarters, the city grew no less lighted or decorated, many of the inhabitants having bedecked their homes in ornaments, often red or gold, to bid the coming year welcome. It was only as the incline grew steeper, and the homes grew ever larger, that the city began opening, the houses now growing slightly more distant from one another, letting air, light and nature wiggle its way through, small gardens and patches of green peeking through, replacing the paved roads and alleys with small, well-tended gardens, now lying dormant under the snows of winter.

At the very apex of the hill, a large parcel of land had been cordoned off from the surrounding city, a low, white wall with red tiles on top forming a bulwark against the teeming masses below, two guards standing at attention at the large oak doors, emblazoned with the city's symbol painted in silver, a half on each of the red doors.

They eyed her warily as she approached, not recognizing her due to the thick, woolen, sock-like coat she wore, but when she showed them her invitation, that Fen had thoughtfully provided, they stepped aside immediately, opening the large doors, admitting her into the compound.

This was the residence of the mayor of Jenan. And his family.

This was not the first time she had been her either, nor had it been when Fen moved here after her marriage. Though Viper's family had no great claim to wealth, her father, and her ancestors, all of them masters of the poisoned fang technique, had done much to add to the honor and acclaim of their line and clan throughout the generations, having seen of countless bands of brigands, marauders and answering the call to arms of the emperor, and the governor, on dozens of occasions throughout their long and illustrious history. This had, with time, earned them a place amongst the very leaders of the province.

Indeed, many would consider them second only to the esteemed governor, and his extended family, and Viper remembered having had to endure more than her fair number of dinners and banquets because of this, usually, having been brought along by her mother's request as her father usually liked to attend these events alone, or with his wife.

Though, of course, while Viper herself had been bored to tears during these events, having largely been ignored, both because she was a young girl, and because her family, though both famous and honorable, had little claim to actual wealth or power. But she had not been completely alone at them either.

It was at just such a banquet, the governor at the time hosting it for some obscure reason that she could no longer recall, that she had met her first real friend, not having been allowed to leave the house herself before much later in her life.

Fen, now Fen Ying, was a snow leopardess, and the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the province. Though quite a few years older than Viper, the fact that they were both ignored, and the fact that Viper was often the only other girl around, most of the other attendees preferring not to bring their children along either, had meant that they would usually spend their time at such events together, often exploring the big houses and halls where they usually housed such parties, creating quite a lot of trouble as they did so.

Though they only saw each other a few times every year, they grew to become close friends, and Viper had even been present when Fen had grown to become a beautiful woman, and, with time, had gotten married to the son of the mayor of Jenan, and she had at first voiced concern at the prospect, from what she told Viper, she had since come to care deeply for him.

But Viper and Fen had rarely seen each other since then, their respective responsibilities keeping them apart, but Viper had still made time to come and see her, especially after Fen had had each of her children, Fen now being the proud mother of two sons and a daughter, all of whom Viper knew quite a lot about, thanks to their correspondence.

Despite their separation, and their lack of time spent together, they still routinely exchanged letters, and Viper was still very much up to date with the goings on in her life, as Fen was in hers, and Viper still considered her one of her dearest friends, and certainly her best friend outside the palace.

As the great doors closed behind her, she was allowed a view of the magnificent home, belonging to one of the most powerful and wealthy families in the province, and she thought that, while it did look a bit overdone, the house certainly conveyed the message beautifully.

Surrounded on all sides by an open garden, much of it now, covered by snow and dormant, Viper could easily imagine its beauty during the other seasons of the year.

Trees, now sleeping and barren, still stood proudly, surrounded by patches of cultivated land that showed that they would usually be placed in a small see of flowers and other decorative plants. Small and medium sized statues were scattered across the garden, showing a multitude of figures and scenes. Behind a wall, white like the one surrounding the compound, she caught just a glimpse of a small pond, a willow tree hanging over it, a marble bench at the far end, shielded from the weather and rain.

The house itself was large. Three stories tall, all of them equal in size, with a couple of smaller buildings next to it, all of these only one story tall, but removed from the central construction, small, well swept paths leading up to the main house. White walls with black tiled roofs, numerous windows showing lighted rooms inside.

She slid towards the entrance, the single guard there standing at attention as she approached, and opening the door to admit her into a great, well appointed hall.

As she entered the warm, lit hall, she gave an audible sigh of relief as she was immediately embraced by the warmth of the house, expelling the cold from outside.

A servant, standing inconspicuously off to the side stepped forward, the sheep dressed in a plain uniform that Viper recognized from her previous visits.

"Good evening Master Viper, I shall inform Lady Ying that you have arrived. Shall I have someone escort you to your quarters?"

Viper gratefully handed over her coat as she nodded, the servant directing one of his colleagues to escort her to the rooms assigned to her. She was familiar enough with the customs of the great house not to be flustered by her treatment, and while she found that the interior of the house was just as grand as the exterior, the floor lined with carpets and the walls, covered in murals and tapestries, she found that what she enjoyed the most, was the fact that after she had been shown to her room, she discovered that a bath had indeed been prepared for her in the adjoining bathroom. She gave a delighted exclamation, happy to see that Fen, or one of her servants, had had the foresight and consideration to prepare such a welcome for her.

* * *

A gentle knock on the door revealed that it was probably time for her to get ready. After all, it was not every day that they had such guests as one of the furious five, and she did think that it was a nice change from the usual, stuffy nobles or dignitaries that her father took such unending pleasure in forcing her to endure the company of.

In fact, she was actually quite looking forward to meeting one of the fabled masters of the Jade Palace, especially one whom her mother knew so well.

"Enter."

She called out to whomever it was, expecting a handmaiden or another servant, coming to help her dress before the dinner, so she was somewhat surprised when her mother entered, already adorned in a fine, silk dress, a dark red color, trimmed with gold along the edges, an expensive, but tasteful, gold and silver necklace hanging around her neck, contrasting beautifully with her silver and white fur, the dark spots on her face and neck clashing well with the blue sapphire inlaid in it. Her mother's smile evened out a little as she saw her daughter was still wearing the plain silk training robe she usually wore when she was being instructed by Shai, one of their retainers, and an able practitioner of Kung Fu, though, no master himself.

She sighed in disappointment, and Xiu could not help but fell a little embarrassed that she had let Shai keep her so long today, knowing that they would be entertaining guests.

"Xiu, why aren't you dressed yet?"

Her mother's tone fit well with her expression, sounding neither angry nor impatient with her youngest child, knowing that she was not usually in the habit of being either late nor tardy. Xiu bent her head slightly, a little angry with herself that she had let time slip, knowing that their guest was an old friend of her mothers, and that it was a rare enough event as it was for her to receive any guests at all. Mostly, when they did entertain, it was from some of her father's numerous business contacts or acquaintances, all of them, boring or old.

"I'm sorry mother, it's just that, I so rarely have time to practice with Shai, and I really wanted to finish learning this move and…"

She stopped herself, knowing that, while she herself was immensely interested in Kung Fu, her mother did not share her enthusiasm, and her father certainly found the whole thing to be nothing more than an unnecessary and unsuitable distraction.

Her mother sighed again, moving over to the large dresser, containing dozens, if not scores of dresses, her father always demanding that both his wife and his daughter looked their absolute best when they were entertaining. Taking a moment to decide which one would suit her daughter best for the occasion tonight, she choose a green dress, much in the same cut and style as her own, but with red trimmings, and silver patterns instead.

Walking over to her daughter, she gave her the folded dress, before sitting down on a chair, seemingly waiting for her to get changed, patiently folding her hands in her lap as she sent her daughter a knowing look.

Immediately understanding her, Xiu walked behind a screen that was placed in the corner, and started changing, for once glad that the training today had been mostly instructional, and not physical, which would spare her a long bath, for which she had no time now.

Sitting on the other side of the screen, surveying the state of her daughter's chambers, suppressing an amused snort as she saw her daughter's new poster, picturing the furious five with the dragon warrior standing behind them, she called out gently, keeping her voice even and comforting.

"Xiu, you know your father disapproves of you learning Kung Fu at all. If you give him a reason to, you know he'll forbid you from continuing your practice."

Xiu sighed wearily as she slipped out of her training robes, and replaced them with the dress, the emerald green gown feeling wonderfully soft, but not all together pleasing for her taste, tightening around places that she wasn't at all comfortable with.

Her father had indeed been opposed to the idea, and still was. Almost fanatically so, and it had only been by her own pleading, and her mother's insistence, that he had eventually relented, allowing her to study under Shai, a former royal guard, who had extensive knowledge of the art, but who could by no means be called a master. Still, his skill and his temper made him a suitable teacher and instructor for her, and his classes had seen her limited skill grow to such a degree that she would soon be able to challenge even him, and quite possibly win.

But, despite her gift and enthusiasm for the subject, her father still was anything but pleased by her continued interest. Indeed, according to him, it was a most unfeminine pastime, and he saw no use for it in her future, as it was neither fitting nor seemly for a lady of her station to indulge in such pursuits.

As she stepped out from behind the screen, painted blue, with white clouds, a golden dragon weaving between them, she hid an annoyed scowl at the thought of her father, and his views of her place, and her future.

She was not blind, nor was she stupid. She knew that he was already looking for suitable candidates for her marriage, having invited quite a number of 'young' eligible bachelors to attend his 'informal' gatherings of late, more than a few of them having tried to engage her in idle conversation, which was quite at odds with their normal behavior, as they seemed to have been quite contend to have pretended she didn't exist until a couple of months ago.

The fact that he had suddenly seen fit to give her quite a number of new gowns and dresses as well, all of them fitting quite tightly over her body, seemed only to enforce that suspicion. His blatant disregard for her opinion, and her hopes for her own future, left her feeling slightly hollow inside whenever she thought about it, leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

But, at least, she was not without allies in her own family.

Her mother gave a light gasp as she saw her, a paw going up to cover her mouth slightly.

"Oh Xiu."

She stood up from her seat, and walked over to lay a gentle paw on her daughter's cheek, brushing her thumb gently against her fur, a warm smile spreading across her face as she beheld her only daughter.

"You're growing up to become a beautiful woman."

Xiu blushed, her white and silver fur not able to hide the fact that she felt slightly embarrassed when her mother talked to her like that. She gently stepped away from the larger feline and walked over to admire herself in the large, full mirror, seeing herself in her new clothes.

watching herself in the formfitting dress made her scowl openly. She did not appreciate the way that it hugged the beginning curves that showed her approach to womanhood, and she certainly didn't appreciate being paraded in front of the lecherous candidates that her father found, the youngest of them at least eight years her senior.

Though she had learned that any arrangement that would be made would only take effect when she reached sixteen, she still resented the fact that no one had asked her. Her father had not even talked to her about it, or given her a chance to add her input. But hopefully, her mother would talk her case, and it was her hope that eventually, her father would relent, and take at least some of her wishes into account.

She sighed as she turned away, walking over to rummage through her jewelry box, numerous necklaces and earrings set on display as she tried to find one that would suit the dress.

She shouldn't be surprised. Her father had never asked her about anything, nor had he ever taken either her opinion or her feelings into account when he decided that she should learn dancing, singing, weaving, painting or any of the dozen other 'suitable' skills that he deemed worthy of her, filling her days with boring, repetitive and ultimately unfulfilling lectures and classes.

If it wasn't for her mother, she was sure that she would have had not say in her everyday life at all. Though she insisted that her father loved her dearly, Xiu herself found that there was very little evidence to support such a claim. But at least her mother was on her side, which gave her a little freedom, as she was quite capable of persuading her father into letting her have at least a little say in her life.

But even though she had not failed in any of her other duties, her mother was still right when it concerned her father's desire to see her fail in some regard so that he could forbid her from practicing. He had increased the number of lessons she had every week, seemingly determined to either make her quit her Kung Fu, or make her so exhausted that she simply would have no choice but to give it up. But she wouldn't.

She loved it! Everything about Kung Fu spoke to her on a fundamental level. She felt a sort of freedom when she practiced that she never felt when doing anything else. When she perfected a new move, or improved a new technique, she felt it as a true accomplishment, an achievement. She improved, she got better, and for no other reason than to simply advance and better herself. She didn't do it to impress delegates or potential suitors, she didn't do it because it would make her a better wife or a better party, she did it for her, and it was about the only thing in her life that she could claim to be hers and hers alone.

Besides, it was about the only thing she did that made any sense to her. She wanted more than to simply be married off to some guy she hardly knew, she wanted more than to simply be a wife and mother. She wanted to make her own decisions, to make a name for herself. She wanted to be judged by her own actions and her own accomplishments, instead of simply being thought of as the daughter of the mayor of Jenan, or the wife of some dignitary or general or whatever.

moaning slightly as she pushed back the thoughts that seemed to crowd around her head endlessly of late, she decided to focus on this evening, and their guest, and she finally selected a white-gold necklace, and turned for her mother, waiting for her approval before setting a foot outside her own door, knowing how much appearance matter to both of her parents.

"How about this, how does this look?"

But for once, her mother did not seem to care much about how her daughter looked or dressed this evening. In fact, she wasn't even paying attention to Xiu. Her gaze was distant, her eyes seemingly staring out into nothing as she looked at something over Xiu's shoulder.

"Mom?"

Waiving one of her paws in front of her mother's eyes, she caught her attention, the older Snow leopardess blinking a few times before smiling again, looking up at her daughter.

"Sorry dear, I was miles away. Did you say something?"

Spreading out her paws, as if presenting herself, she asked the same question soundlessly, awaiting her mother's approval.

After looking her up and down, she nodded, gracefully standing up from her seat, walking over to the door, Xiu following a short distance behind her as they went to meet their guest.

As they walked down the long corridor, leading away from the family's row of private chambers, towards the large staircase that would lead them down into the main hall, Xiu considered her mother's odd behavior of late.

These last few days, she had seemed so absent minded, and Xiu had often caught her, lost in her own thoughts, or wandering around the gardens, away from the rest of her family, seemingly contemplating something. But whenever she asked her about it, she would simply wave her off, saying that it was not important.

But Xiu knew something was up. The atmosphere in the house had been distinctly laden of late, her parents spending long hours talking together behind closed doors, both of them emerging, looking worn and distinctly unpleased at each other. Her father, though never having been too interested in her day to day business, had suddenly taken a great interest in her everyday lessons, and had had some long talks with her instructors.

And her mother too had seemed to have grown quite engrossed in her progress in some areas, asking her how she enjoyed her dancing lessons, how she found her poetry teacher, and dozens of other such questions.

She had even come to witness Xiu train a few times, watching her being instructed by Shai, even sparring lightly with him. She hadn't commented on it, or made any demands or remarks, other than to give both of them some light praise for their work, but the fact that she even set a foot inside the training hall was odd, and distinctly out of place for her.

Indeed, now she thought more about it, Xiu found that her mother had payed her kung fu quite a lot of attention lately, well, a lot of attention compared to usual, and this was quite at odds with her previous indifference. Though she was very happy that her daughter had found something she seemed passionate about, and though she herself had fought fiercely for her to be allowed to even be instructed in it, she had not seemed at all interested in her Kung Fu, until a couple of months ago.

When she thought about it, both her parents sudden interest in her daily activities seemed to coincide with that time the governor's sons had come visiting, making the excuse of touring through the great cities and town of the province on behalf of their father, they had stayed for the better part of a week, her father more than happy to accommodate any relatives of the chief magistrate of the province.

Maybe there was something there.

The thought was pushed from her mind as her mother, turning her head slightly to catch the eye of her daughter, addressed her suddenly.

"So, are you looking forward to meeting master Viper? Because I know she is certainly looking forward to seeing you again."

Xiu was puzzled for a moment, but then remembering that her mother had told her that Master Viper had seen her before, both shortly after she was born, and later, when she had turned three, and then five, all occasions of which she had no memory at all herself. She had been told that she had been back a few times since, but Xiu had been prevented by other arrangements or duties, and so had not met her, which she was slightly annoyed about.

In fact, this would probably be the first time she would ever meet one of the five and actually remember it, and yes, she was looking forward to it.

She nodded, making her mother's smile grow a little wider, before she once again turned her head to look forward.

"What's she like? I've heard all the stories and legends, but you know her so, what is she really like?"

Her mother slowed down just a little, letting her daughter walk up beside her as she thought for a moment.

"Well, she's kind and sweet, and always knows just what to say to cheer you up, but basically, she's just like you and me really, at the end of the day she's just a normal person."

This didn't quite fit with the heroic mental image Xiu had of one of the five masters, and if she was honest, maybe her favorite of the five. With all the stories and legends that she had been told, she almost imagined some kind of stoic, silent hero type, the kind of person who didn't really have a past, or who was so removed from their earlier life that they had changed dramatically into another person altogether.

In her mind, the masters of the Jade palace were these mystical, uplifted people whom everyone talked about, but no one knew. Kind of like the Emperor. Her puzzled expression must have shown, because her mother, after casting a quick glance at her daughter, elaborated.

"I've known her since she was about six years old. I was a bit older of course but still, we've been friends since then, and I can tell you, even if she is a great hero, and one of the saviors of China, deep down, she's still the same, kindhearted person I knew back then."

Her smile broadened and she seemed to recall past events, her mirth threatening to make her burst out into open laughter.

"You know, once, when we were at a reception at the…"

She stopped when she saw Dai, their head butler, a short, middle-aged antelope, come up the stairs, looking a little flustered, and as he turned and spotted them, he made a short bow before addressing them.

"Lady Ying, Lady Xiu, his lordship has sent me to enquire when you intend to join him in the dining room?"

Xiu sighed, knowing this was her father's way of telling them he had grown impatient of waiting, and wanting to make them hurry, but her mother, now once again in the role of the great lady of Jenan, her face, a mask of indifference, as befitted a noble lady, simply instructed him to return to her husband and inform him that they would both join him shortly.

As soon as Dai had left to pass on the message, her mother relaxed once again, returning to her smiling, caring demeanor, and sent her daughter a slightly amused look.

"Well, it seems that your father has run out of stories to tell or guest, perhaps we should go save him."

Xiu sighed heavily, knowing that she would probably have to endure a lecture about the importance of punctuality. Well, as long as he kept it at that, she could endure it, it was much worse when he punished her by preventing her from practicing for a week or more, the only think he could actually do to punish her, as he would have absolutely no arguments from her if he decided to prevent her from attending knitting or music lessons.

Walking down the great stairs, she found that she was actually growing a little bit anxious at meeting her hero, but with a few, deep breaths, she managed to calm herself, and before she entered the great dining room, she was once again in complete control of herself, all emotion hidden away, appearing quite indifferent to everything and everyone around her. Just as a great lady should appear.

* * *

As the doors opened, admitting them into the dining hall, Xiu's eyes immediately caught sight of their guest, the famous master Viper, who was at the moment being entertained by her father, gesturing to the large portraits of her two older brothers, pride shinning from his eyes as he told her of their exploits, and why they couldn't be present.

"… And I'm informed that Chao junior is already being considered for a promotion, while Tian might make lieutenant before he's even eighteen."

Xiu sighed as she listened to his words, his voice positively gushing with pride. She herself was quite fond of her brothers, but sometimes, she couldn't help but envy them. Her father had never had anything but praise for her two older siblings, and she had always had to look on from the sidelines as they were allowed a level of freedom and choice that she had never had, or ever would get.

Chao, always having had an eye for numbers and a love of administration and order, had entered the service of the governor while he was still young. Now, at the age of nineteen, it seemed that he was rising through the ranks, and would soon be appointed quite an important position within the province. Mostly, this was well earned, her older brother being quite intelligent and hard working, but she had little doubt that her father had pulled some string too.

The younger of the two, Tian, had entered a military academy at sixteen, being schooled in the arts of war, and now it seemed that he could look forward to graduating before the spring next year. If his letters were to be believed, he did indeed enjoy his time there, though he had reservations about becoming an officer this early, and he also suspected that their father had a paw in the matter, claiming that, while he indeed did perform well, he was nowhere near good enough to receive his own commission.

Master Viper smiled broadly, her eyes scanning along the five tapestries hanging upon the wall, each with the portrait of one of the members of the family upon it, her father taking up center position, her and her mother placed to his left, his two sons placed to his right.

She carefully looked at each of the five tapestries, and as her eyes reached the one of Xiu, she gave an almost imperceptible gasp, before turning her attention back to her father.

"You must be proud of your children. Fen has told me all about them, and I must admit, I had hoped to be able to meet them all again. But I understand, they have important duties that keep them elsewhere."

Her words were not accusing, rather, they were kind and warm. Her mother had told her that Master Viper had visited them quite a few times earlier, both her brothers meeting her on a couple of occasions, and again Xiu was a little envious of them, having met with the great master, and actually being old enough to remember the encounter.

Viper turned her attention back to the tapestries, her eyes resting on that of her and her mother.

"I must say, your daughter has grown a lot since I last saw her. She looks just as beautiful as her mother did when she was her age."

Xiu blushed a little, but did not mind the compliment at all, though she was unsure whether or not the master knew she was in the same room as her. Her mother however decided that they had concealed their presence long enough.

"What a lovely compliment, though I think that in my case, it is slightly undeserved as I'm sure I was never that pretty."

She smiled broadly as Viper turned to see her, the two of them walking up to each other, as fast a proper décor would allow them and then, shockingly, embracing one another.

"It is good to see you again, it has been too long."

She could hear her mother's smile in her voice, though her back was turned to her.

"Indeed it has, I'm sorry I haven't been writing as often as I would like."

They broke their hug, the two of them looking at each other, before Viper turned her attention to Xiu, her smile growing even broader.

"And this must be Xiu, my you have grown!"

She seemed genuinely to be surprised, and she slithered over to get a better look, while Xiu made a deep curtsy.

"It is an honor to meet you Master Viper, my mother has told me a lot about you."

Viper gave her a broad smile, and cast a short, mischievous glance back at her mother.

"Please, just call me Viper, your mother has told me a lot about you too, and I'm looking forward to hear…"

She was interrupted as Dai, stepping through the door, accompanied by a train of servants carrying all kinds of trays and object, made a loud cough, catching their attention.

"My lord and ladies, dinner is served."

Clapping his hands together, her father gestured towards the table.

"Ah, lovely, shall we take our seats?"

* * *

Sitting around the large table, there was only the four of them, each one of them occupying on end all on their own. Since the large wooden table, positively groaning under the weight of the plates, dishes and decorations placed upon it, was initially designed to be able to seat twenty-two, it made the whole scene look slightly overwhelming with just the four of them, but custom dictated that that was how they should be seated and so that was how they would be seated.

Xiu had to admit, that master Viper, while still one of the five, did in fact appear to be quite an ordinary person, and as she sat there, across from her, eating the vegetable and fish soup that was their third course of this evenings meal, she had to admit, that if it wasn't because she knew her to be a master from the Jade palace, she would have thought her just another noble lady, come to dine with her family.

Although her mother had greeted her with such warmth and delight that it became almost unseemly, Xiu found that it was quite nice to see her mother so relaxed and so happy while they were entertaining, and indeed the two of them seemed to be able to talk about everything, both of them sharing quite a few tales and a lot of news. Xiu was especially interested in hearing about the whole Shen business, but Viper did not seem to want to talk a lot about it and, having been brought up with not speaking unless spoken too, Xiu barely managed to hold her tongue, keeping her numerous questions at bay, knowing that her father was watching her very intently.

"… but he has made a lot of friends at the academy, although he still misses home, but at least he doesn't feel too lonely."

Their conversation had turned to her brothers again, Viper asking how they were, her father not having gone into great depth of how they were feeling, being more focused on their accomplishments, and her mother had explained how her two eldest both seemed happy, though of course, their newfound responsibilities and chores did feel slightly overwhelming.

Viper, putting down her spoon as she had taken the last mouthful of soup nodded.

"I'm glad to hear they are both happy where they are, and I must say, I'm not the least bit surprised that Chao junior has caught the attention of the governor, he was always very bright."

The compliment seemed both to please her mother and her father, who never seemed to grow tired of hearing his sons being praised. But then, for the first time that evening, her mother and their guest having been engrossed in nonstop conversation ever since they sat down, Viper turned her attention to Xiu, beaming at her.

"And Xiu, you mother tells me that you have taken up practicing Kung Fu, and that you have proven quite talented too."

Putting away her own spoon, Xiu nodded slightly, careful not to seem to eager, but not quite managing to hide her interest in the matter.

"It is true master Viper, I have recently begun practicing under Shai Tung, a former royal guard. Though, of course, I am sure my mother has greatly exaggerated when she says I have any talent."

Her mother looked up and, with only a little force behind her words, chided her lightly.

"Don't sell yourself short dear, I have seen you, and I have talked with Shai. Indeed, he has nothing but praise for you too."

She turned her attention to Viper, now, smiling again, her voice containing as much pride now as when she was talking about her sons.

"Xiu is good. I have seen her practice and I dare say, in another month or two, we will have to find her a new instructor, since Shai can barely keep up now."

She practically beamed with pride, not in the least trying to hide the fact that she took great joy in seeing her daughter having found something she seemed to enjoy so much, while at the same time also seeming to have a natural gift for it.

Viper seemed slightly surprised at this, turning her attention back to Xiu who was taking a little satisfaction in knowing that her mother was actually not exaggerating at all, well, not much anyway.

"Is this true? I have seen the imperial guard fight, and I know that they are good. If you are able to challenge one of them, then you must truly be gifted."

Xiu, though she tried not to, but could not help but beam at the compliment, her lips curling up in a light smile, her 'noble lady' mask slipping as she received praise from a master like Viper, but before she could answer, a somewhat annoyed grunt from her father told her that he was not in the least appreciative of the attention his daughter received at the moment.

"Well, while I can appreciate that she indeed has shown a gift, you must agree that it is not exactly a suitable activity for a lady. I mean, no offence master Viper, but truly, you yourself must agree that it has no place in her future. I mean, how did your father react when you went to the Jade palace?"

Xiu was mortified, sure that Viper would take offence at her father's question, and by the look her mother directed at him from across the table, she too was anything but happy with him right now. But Master Viper simply took a sip of water, before replying, seemingly not faced in the least.

"Well, he was surprised, and a little skeptical at first I admit, but he was very proud of me. After all, it is a great honor to be chosen to be trained at the Palace."

Her father nodded, unable to dispute that indeed, even if she was the daughter of a noble and respected family, and a great lady in her own right, being chosen as a student of the great master Oogway and Master Shifu was an honor bestowed only on a very select few, and indeed, in his mind, even if she was a woman, she had proven by her deeds and her actions that she was the equal of any master, either past or present.

Xiu, hiding a smirk as he was but in his place, saw her father redirect his attention back to her, his spoon halfway back up to his mouth, as if he had suddenly recalled something he wished to say.

"Well, it is nice to know that you have applied yourself so diligently to your practice, and I'm sure that if you were to ask, in future, Shai would be happy to resume your training, though of course you would have to ask your husband and…"

I took a moment before Xiu even caught his first words, their meaning suddenly breaking through to her, deflating the feeling of joy she had gotten from the genuine praise she had received, the warmth leaving her as she suddenly realized what he was implying.

"What!"

The exclamation just slipped out of her mouth, catching everyone's attention and, having interrupted him, her father took a moment to gather himself, quickly looking questionably at her mother who also seemed slightly taken aback.

"Well, with your new responsibilities and practice, you'll hardly have time for your Kung Fu lessons, and given your engagement and…"

Suddenly, she felt as if all energy had left her, as if Shai had just managed to place a perfect kick in her abdomen, and she was sure that if she hadn't already been seated, she would quite probably have keeled over.

"Engagement! What Engagement!"

This time, she didn't even bother trying to hide her surprise, letting her spoon fall to the table, clattering as it pounced off the hard, wooden surface and fell onto the floor.

Her father looked at her, genuinely seeming surprised.

"Well, your engagement to the governor's son Junqua. I thought your mother had told you."

He looked over at her mother, and Xiu too turned to look at her, a feeling of shock and betrayal spreading through her, her entire body growing numb at the realization of what was happening.

Her mother, looking a little sheepishly over at Viper, before catching her husband's eyes, talked in a low, awkward tone as she picked up her glass, seemingly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Please Chao, I thought we agreed to discuss this later."

Her father held up his paws in a placating gesture, apparently not noticing how his daughter seemed unable to breath as a proud smile spread across his face.

"Of course of course, nothing is settled yet, but they seemed quite keen on the idea, and it is a great match. After all, he's the third cousin of the emperor's…"

He sounded quite pleased with himself, indeed one might have mistaken him for having just closed the business deal of a lifetime, but Xiu wasn't paying attention anymore, rather, she felt her heart racing in her chest, and she found that no matter how hard she tried, she could hardly breath.

Suddenly, standing up abruptly, almost pushing the giant table away as she did so, she quickly glanced around at the others, swallowing heavily as she tried to clear her through.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I think I have to retire, I'm not feeling too well."

Before anyone had a chance to intervene, she stormed off, the servant standing by the door hardly having time to open it for her.

As soon as she was out of sight of the others, she ran up the stairs, through the hallway and into her room where she promptly shut the door and locked it behind her.

As soon as she was in the safety of her private quarters, she felt herself loose what little control she had left.

Her hands shaking, her breath coming in ragged gasps, she clutched the first thing she found, an extremely expensive vase containing beautiful flowers, grown in a greenhouse through the winter, and hurled it into the large mirror in the corner of her room, letting out a frustrated, angry scream as she did so.

The vase collided with the mirror in a shower of glass and porcelain, both object splintering into a thousand pieces as they fell to the floor in a sparkling shower of shards, reflecting the light of the lamps in the large room.

Letting herself fall upon the soft bed, she screamed herself hoarse against the sheets, expelling her anger and frustration so that none of the servants could hear it.

When she was done, and the screams were replaced by sobbing and tears, she let herself go limp, letting out her sorrow and resentment, not trying to stop herself from venting, unable to even if she tried.

After a long while, she found that she could no longer cry, and as her tears began to dry, she pushed herself up weakly, sliding away so that her back rested against the wall, hugging her knees.

As her breathing returned to normal, she wiped her eyes and cheeks, removing the moisture clinging to her fur, and she sat there, contemplating the unfairness of it all.

She felt such betrayal, such hurt at the fact that they had decided on something so monumental, and they hadn't even asked her.

Even her own mother, who she had always thought would stick up for her, had remained silent, leaving her in ignorance.

How could they! How dared they!

She took a deep breath and sighed heavily, the last vestiges of her strength leaving her.

Who was she kidding? She had always known this day would come. They would eventually find a fitting suitor, and then, her fate would be sealed, and she would be trapped forever.

But she had always thought, had always hoped, had always held on to the slight chance that they would at least ask her, that her mother would at least ask her. That her input would be valued, that she would, somehow, have some say in the matter, have a little choice in her own life, just once.

To be told like this, to hear that her mother had known, and hadn't even bothered to tell her, it was just too much.

She sat there, her knees to her chest, staring out into the emptiness of her room, when she heard someone gently knock on the door.

"Go away!"

Her mother's voice, full of concern, barely broke through the thick door.

"Xiu honey, let me in I need to talk to you."

She rushed to the door, standing a few feet away from it, crossing her arms angrily as she glared at it, as if the door itself had offended her.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

She turned her back to the door as her mother, unsuccessfully, tried to open it.

"Xiu just let me explain please!"

She felt like shouting, in fact, she wanted to scream at her mother, but she managed to hold back, barely preventing herself from doing either.

"I said I don't want to talk to you! Why didn't you tell me? Why? How long were you going to keep it a secret?"

There was a pause, Xiu standing, impatiently waiting for a reply.

"Xiu. Please. Let me in, and I'll explain."

Sighing heavily, she stood for a moment, composing herself. She did not want to open the door. She didn't want to see her mother right now, but she wanted to hear what she had to say for herself, how she would defend her betrayal.

After a while, she nodded to herself, and walked over and unlocked the door, before turning her back to it again, walking over to the far corner of the room.

Stepping in, looking both concerned and saddened, her mother closed the entrance after her, remaining near it, sensing that her daughter didn't want her to approach.

They were silent for a while, Xiu standing with her back to her mother, her mother, standing silently, waiting for her daughter to say something.

After a while, she finally calmed herself enough to trust her voice not to crack if she spoke.

"Why?"

Looking over her shoulder, glancing accusingly at her mother, she saw the older snow leopardess look down awkwardly, saddened by the hurt she had brought upon her own daughter.

"I thought I could talk him out of it, that I could convince him to ask you first. I hoped that he would take your opinion into consideration, and he said he would."

She looked away again, as if embarrassed, and she took a moment before she continued, her voice sounding slightly shocked too.

"I hadn't thought that he would announce it yet. I didn't know he had made up his mind."

Xiu turned, genuinely shocked by her mothers revelation, and spreading her arms and opening her mouth she stopped herself from shouting, taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes shortly, before speaking again.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you let me know! This is my life, my future, but I don't even get to have a say in the matter."

She walked over to her bed and sat down heavily, leaning into her hands, cradling herself as she sat there. Her voice, muffled by her own paws, came out sounding tired and hollow.

"It's not fair."

After a while, she felt the bed give a little as her mother sat down next to her, putting one arm around her, leaning her forehead against her brow, cradling her close, her soft fur feeling warm and fuzzy against her own.

"I know honey."

Giving a long, tired sigh, she let it out, almost as a whisper.

"Trust me, I know."

They sat there, the minutes passing as a few tears found their way through Xiu's eyes again, staining her paws.

After a while, the silence beginning to bother her as they remained where they were, motionless, feeling as if she was hardly breathing, she removed her paws again, leaning them against her knees as she remained seated, looking at the floor.

She groaned heavily as she sat there, her mother still holding her close.

"What do I do now?"

She was confused. Her whole life had just been turned upside down, and neither her future, nor her life was her own any longer. For the first time ever, she could no longer cling to a false hope that somehow, against her entire upbringing, and generations of tradition, she could in some way break free, she could somehow make her own choices.

Her mother, rubbing her hand soothingly up and down her arm. Seemed to consider it for a moment.

"We could invite him over, you could get to know him better. After all, nothing is settled yet, and as I recall, he wasn't that bad."

It was a poor attempt at making her feel better, but she could appreciate that her mother was, to some degree, as shocked as her. She nodded slightly, not seeming very enthusiastic about it.

As she recalled him, he had been nice enough, compared to many of the others, and he wasn't that much older than her. But still, she didn't know him at all, and she doubted that she would learn much she didn't already know by meeting him.

Again, silence descended as they sat there, Xiu trying to wrap her head around what she was going to do.

Sighing again, as if resigning herself to her fate, she nodded to her mother, and got up from where she sat.

"Thanks mom. I think I'll go to bed now. I'm… I'm really tired."

Looking at her, still concerned, her mother glanced over at the mess where the mirror had stood before, slowly rising from the bed, smoothing out her dress.

"alright honey, if you're sure. Do you want me to send a servant to…"

Xiu shook her head, turning slightly so she didn't look directly at her mother.

"No, it's fine. It can wait till tomorrow, I just want to go to bed."

Nodding hesitantly, understanding, her mother walked over to the door, opening it, but before leaving, she turned to take one last, long look at her daughter.

"I will talk to your father, I will try and convince him to reconsider but…"

She gave a light shrug, looking sort of lost.

"Well… Good night honey, try and get some sleep."

She nodded absentmindedly, looking away. As soon as she heard the door close behind her however, hearing the slight, almost imperceptible taps of her mother's footsteps disappear down the hall, she rushed over to her dresser, beginning to rummage through it, trying to find anything suitable for traveling in this season.

She wouldn't, she couldn't stay! She was going to run away, she was going to get as far away as possible!

Grabbing whatever seemed suitable, she flung it in a pile unto the floor, going through all her closets and drawers, searching for something she could use as a bag.

She could sell her jewelry! That would give her some cash to spend. She could move to another province, she could get a job, she could…

She stopped, looking at the quite large pile of clothes and garments flung there.

What would she do? Where would she go?

She knew no one, she didn't know what to do, where to go, how to get a job. She had never had to fend for herself in her whole life.

She had no skills which could land her a job, she had no idea where she could go, or who she could talk to. After all, she was only fourteen.

And then, of course, there was the other thing.

And her family. Would she really leave them? She would never see her mother again, or her brothers. She would have to live in hiding for the rest of her life, under false name, she would have to hide who she was, she would have to give up all contact with the people she loved, and who loved her.

She let the bag she had found drop from her hands as she sat back down on her bed, defeated.

The prize of going seemed to be as high as the prize of staying. If she left, she would give up everything but her freedom, if she stayed, she would keep everything, but her freedom.

It was an impossible choice.

Utterly defeated, she almost wanted to crawl under her covers, and just wait for sleep to take her, wanting to be done with this horrible day. But then, catching sight of her discarded training robe, she decided that she wasn't going to bed just yet.

Quickly changing, she went over to make sure no one was waiting outside, opening the door just enough to glance down the hallway, seeing that it was empty, and all the lights, extinguished.

Closing it again, she locked the door securely, before reaching under her bed, producing a long, bound rope, which she tied to one of the posts of her bed.

Opening the window, the freezing night air greeting her, she scanned the outside, looking to see if any of the guards were patrolling around the garden, and finding that they weren't, she threw the other end of the rope outside. Experience had taught her that as long as the window was somewhat shut behind her, the guards wouldn't take a second look at her room, and the large tree, growing tall and strong only a few meters from her window, usually prevented them from seeing the rope dangling from the corner of her room, the thin, dark string as good as invisible in the night.

Grabbing hold of it, tucking to make sure it was secured in the other end, she stood up on the windowsill, taking care not to look down, and began climbing down the side of the building, deftly closing the window as best she could, she began letting herself drop down slowly, her paws finding amble footing in the side of the wall.

Though she would have been scared once, the climb down no longer induced the same reaction it once had, as this was not the first time she had done it, and she had grown somewhat used it now. Previously, when her father had grounded her for one offence or other, she had quickly discovered that, while he took great care in making sure that his punishment was enforced, having a handmaiden escort her around the house and ground all day, as soon as she had gone to bed, he no longer felt the need for such precautions, and she was able to sneak out.

True, it had almost gone wrong a couple of times, but still, it was her favorite method of escaping, and her sneaking in a little extra practice time, still remained a secret from either of her parents.

Landing softly, and with hardly a sound, she crouched low and began sneaking towards the annex, the training hall, one of the smallest of the outlying buildings, and, luckily for her, the one furthest away.

She knew the guards schedule well enough to know that, as soon as the family went to bed, they would try and avoid the stony paths and the general area behind the house, their steel-shod boots and sandals making quite a racket on the stony surface, and so, as not to wake their masters, they generally kept their patrols walking outside the perimeter wall.

She saw the gentle glow of a torch shinning from far off, behind the white wall that marked the borders of her family's home, and she was relieved to see that they were finishing their circuit, giving her at least an hour and a half before they would make another late night patrol.

As soon as she reached the annex, she gently pushed the entrance aside, the paper and wood door opening sideway, and she took great care in closing it after herself as well.

As she turned to look at her own personal sanctuary, she exhaled in relief at having made it, and began circling the hall.

It wasn't large, barely being six by six meters, and all the object, weapons and tools were neatly stacked against the wall, the middle of the room, taken up by something resembling a pool of sand, where she could spar and train without fearing getting hurt, was neatly brushed and prepared for the next session.

Though it was dark in there, she could not turn on a light or torch, since it would be instantly visible that someone was inside, surely giving her away.

Luckily, her eyes were quite good at seeing in the dark, and, thanks to a mostly unclouded night, the moon provided enough light for her to get a general feel of where everything was. Plus, she was no stranger here, and the placement and position of most everything was quite well known to her.

Besides, it was great practice having to train in the dark.

As she passed the object, racks, dolls, and other items, she gently let her paw brush over them as she tried to figure out what she should do now, what move she should practice, what technique she should try out.

But she found that while she could usually find a sort of peace in here, letting her responsibilities and the pressure of her life fall away, today was not such a day, and all her thoughts continuously circled around the reveal of her imminent engagement.

Growing ever more frustrated, as even here it seemed she was pursued by a dark cloud, preventing her from finding the peace she had sought, she picked up a knife and angrily flung it at the wooden practice dummy, letting out a low, angry snarl as it thudded against it, the poorly aimed knife clattering to the floor as it deflected off the hard surface.

"Hello, is anyone in there?"

She froze immediately, standing completely still as she heard the female voice call out, sounding somewhat angry and alert. At first she was confused, not immediately recognizing the owner, but then, she realized that it was Master Viper, their guest.

Frantically looking around, she sought a place to hide, where she could conceal herself, but the room was small enough as it was, and everything was stored in such a way as to provide the most amount of room available, meaning that there was absolutely nowhere for her to hide herself.

So, when the door was barged open, and Master Viper slid in, Xiu was standing in the middle of the room, trying her best not to look as though she had just been caught doing something she shouldn't.

Obviously surprised at finding her there, especially at such a late hour, Viper looked around quickly, searching for others, perhaps expecting one of her parents, or her instructor.

"Oh, Xiu, you startled me. For a moment I thought someone might be trying to break in."

Curtseying awkwardly, Xiu shook her head slightly.

"Apologies master Viper, I did not mean to unsettle you, I was just…"

Trying to come up with an excuse to be there, so late during the night, and failing, her words dropped and her sentence came to an awkward halt as she did not wish to lie to their honored guest.

Looking down, she felt Viper's gaze upon her, and the master approached, her voice becoming concerned.

"You don't look well sweetie, and you left so suddenly earlier. Is anything the matter?"

Xiu glanced up and caught her eyes, both of them filled with worry, which she had not expected.

For some reason, she wanted to explain, to have her share her burden, but her upbringing, and the fact that she didn't really know master Viper, kept her from doing so. But still, the desire was great.

She shook her head, looking anything else than convincing, and Viper, always good at reading people, picked up on this.

"Is it about the announcement? About your engagement?"

Having her mention it seemed to reopen the wound, and she took a step back and turned her side to the master, trying not to look at her. Taking this as an affirmation, Viper slithered over to the other side of the ring, across from where Xiu stood.

"I thought you didn't look too pleased by the news. So… you don't want it?"

She asked cautiously, her voice, calm and soothing, trying to get to the bottom of why she was so distressed, and her calm, caring demeanor seemed to whittle away her defenses, making her want to tell her even more.

Finally, unable to keep it bottled up any longer, needing someone to confide to, she finally burst.

"Would you believe, this is the first I heard of it? No. I didn't want to get married, not yet anyway, and certainly not to someone I've never met before."

She sat down heavily on a crate in the corner, Viper slithering closer.

"It's just, I wanted something different. I wanted something else for myself."

Viper nodded, understanding, listening as Xiu told her, letting the girl vent her frustrations.

A long while passed, the guards managing to make their second circuit before she finally stopped talking, just realizing that she had been talking for well over an hour. She sighed heavily standing up.

She felt a lot better now, having shared her thought with Master Viper, but still, she felt confused and unsettled.

"I just don't know what to do, this wasn't what I had planned, this wasn't what I wanted to do."

Viper tilted her head slightly, looking intently at her.

"Then what was it you wanted to do?"

Standing there, thinking about it, she found that she really, when it came down to it, had no idea. Shrugging slightly, she spread her paws.

"I don't know. I guess I… I guess I want to matter. To make a difference."

Her voice growing more confident as she spoke she seemed to gather momentum.

"I want to be my own person, I want be able to make my own choices."

Feeling Vipers gaze boring into her, she turned, looking at her, the snake seemingly very interested in what she was saying. Suddenly, she thought about her brothers, some of her conversations with them, talking about their hopes and dreams, and she remembered back to what they had said to one another, now, seemingly, ages ago.

"I want to do something worthwhile, I want do something that matters."

She felt a sort of glow inside as she spoke. This felt right. This felt true. This felt like it was really her speaking, not her parents, not her upbringing, but her, and her alone.

Suddenly, as if realizing what she was saying, and who she was saying it to, she felt the feeling recede, and as she looked around and found that she had been keeping her mother's guest here, talking her ears off, she felt quite awkward and ill-mannered.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be keeping you up, burdening you with my problems."

She apologized, suddenly feeling a little guilty for dragging Viper into this, but the master simply brushed her hand lightly with the tip of her tail, smiling encouragingly up at her.

"Trust me, it's alright, I don't mind."

Xiu returned the smile when suddenly, as if a great idea had just struck her, Viper almost rushed out to the middle of the arena, before turning, beckoning her closer.

"So, Fen thinks you have a real gift, that you have real talent with Kung Fu?"

Nodding reluctantly, slightly taken aback at this sudden change in demeanor, she stepped closer, entering the ring.

"Yes, at least, she thinks so. Shai said I still have a way to go, but he agrees with her."

This seemed to please Viper, who nodded to herself, before turning her attention back to Xiu, a somewhat mischievous smile spreading across her face.

"Alright, then let's see what you can do."

* * *

They started out lightly, Viper showing her a few basic moves that she would then repeat, flawlesly. Having quickly completed that, they went on to more and more complicated techniques, Viper seemingly growing more and more satisfied as she saw her performance.

It wasn't long before Viper challenged her to a light spar, and Xiu, facing the prospect of fighting against one of the five, was both nervous and slightly exhilarated at the prospect.

Initially, she could feel Viper holding back, a lot. But as the fight dragged on, and she did not manage to land any punches or hits on Xiu, she loosened up, letting more and more of her superior skill shine through, though, never fully letting herself go.

In the end, it was no contest at all, Xiu ending up on her back, sweat running off of her as she rested in the sand, the cool night air doing its best to keep her cold, but despite being trounced by master Viper, she was quite satisfied with her own performance, and judging by the expression on her face, so was Viper.

After a long moment, both of them catching their breath, Viper turned her eyes to her, a great gleaming smile on her face.

"Xiu, I have a question I want to ask you, and I want you to consider it very carefully before you answer."

* * *

AN:

I hope you liked the chapter, and my introduction of another OC. While it is no secret that Jun is the main protagonist, and the majority of the story will be focused on him, I hope in the future to add more scenes with Xiu and other of the upcoming OC, who will be revealed shortly, and who will take on a larger part in the story from now on.

Actually, starting out on writing this, I had only planned for it to be about a third the length it turned out to be, but it just kept dragging on and on, and now, suddenly, I was stuck with it, and actually quite pleased with the outcome. Though the next OC reveal chapters shouldn't be nearly this long, not really having planned that they should play such a enormess role in the story, though still an important role, I hope to keep their introduction somewhat shorter and lighert. We'll see how it turns out in the end ;)

A few notes to this chapter.

While I'm not too familiar with the working of Chinese royalty and nobility, I've taken the liberty of portraying them in a sort of medieval European upper class sort of fashion. That is to say, that I imagined that, while they did have some importance and they could hold power, women were mostly viewed and valued through whom their father was, and what he could provide.

I assume that ancient China as well had a patriarchal system, were women weren't as highly valued as men, and were thus treated quite indifferently or even harshly by our standards today.

I have also taken the liberty of incorporating the fact that, usually, people married quite young. It seemed fitting with the setting and, honestly, it helped me advance the story somewhat.

Now I'm not sure whether or not I succeeded in portraying Xiu the way I wanted to, or that I have even made her an interesting character, but I did my best in trying to flesh her out, expecting to have a limited amount of space to do it, and while the chapter, as previously mentioned, grew out of the initial boundaries I had set for it, I think, in the end, I managed quite well.

Hope you liked it, If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, please, don't hesitate to review.

Until next time then!


	10. An old friend

A week came and went, his birthday, now five days past, went by unremarked by either him or anyone else, Jun not feeling in the mood for either celebrating the day, or informing any of the others about the significance of the day, and so there was not much change in the day to day business in the inn, except for the fact that Ai seemed to grow ever more excited as new year's day approached, pestering her mother unendingly to be allowed to put up ever more decorations, the walls already bedecked by a huge amount of ornaments for the coming day.

It had not been long after the defeat of the bandits before some of the traffic in the area resumed, a few customers finding their way to the warmth and shelter of the establishment as they travelled the land, most of them heading for Jinhae, or even further north, and Jun, his ears pricked for any hint of information regarding the whereabouts of the wolves, listened intently to any piece of news or gossip he could pick up, but unfortunately it seemed that no one had either seen or heard anything other than the regular rumors and scaremongering that seemed to litter the land, and shroud the movement of his quarry in confusion.

"you're not paying attention to the game Jun."

He gave a slight, startled jerk as he was suddenly brought back to the present, and he recalled what he had been doing. He had been so absorbed in the hushed conversation between the two pigs at the bar that he had quite forgotten that he was supposed to be learning how to play mahjong, Bai's husband, Kuo, having offered to teach him as he saw the kid sitting alone one day, apparently bored out of his mind as his eyes stared vacantly through the open window.

Jun, having little else to do to occupy his time, had accepted the offer, and now had spent quite a few hours trying to learn the complicated game.

He returned his attention to the table, the tiles littering its surface in an array of colors, and he tried to wrap his head around it once again, but found that still, after all his attempts, he remained a most unskilled player.

Picking up a piece slowly, he was about to move it when Kuo, his deep, somewhat course voice, sounded warningly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Replacing the tile, he tried to find a different strategy, but it was difficult to compete with the man, his skills honed through years of playing, and if he had to be truly honest, he had quite lost the appetite for mastering the game, and was now only doing it so that he didn't look as suspect when he listened in on other people's private conversation.

It wasn't long before Kuo had trounced him once again, the cat sighing heavily as he witnessed the futility of having attempted to teach Jun the secrets of the tiles, his valuable teachings falling on deaf ears.

"You know, for such a smart kid, you're maybe the worst mahjong player I've ever met."

Shrugging apologetically, Jun gave a slight smile.

"Well, I can't be equally good at everything now can I?"

Kuo shook his head, as if almost annoyed, but a twitch at the edge of his lip gave him away, and with some amusement, he retorted.

"Just be glad we weren't playing for money or you wouldn't have had a Yuan to your name by now."

Shaking his head at that, Jun helped the man clean up, not really feeling the need to go for a fourth game with him today.

Unwittingly, his mind travelled to his room where, nestled at the bottom of his pack, hidden under his sparse possessions, a slightly bulging bag of coins now rested, his earnings from the day in the woods with Guo, coupled with what he had taken from the wolves in the first ambush, which had now been further added to by a sizeable donation from the villagers, the groups from the meeting having elected to leave some valuables behind, as a token of their appreciation of his actions.

When he had come down to see the 'reward' they had left him, he had been of a mind to rush after them to return it, but Bai had convinced him otherwise, mostly through the logic of what a waste of time it would be travelling to each of the villages to return their share to them, but also because they had truly felt he deserved something for his effort.

After seeing the wealth they had left him, he had demanded to be allowed to reimburse Nuan for the damages he had caused, to which she had at first refused, but he had not relented and in the end, she had been forced to agree to receive at least some coin to pay for the repairs.

This, however, had still left Jun with quite a good deal left over, and now, not knowing what to do with it, finding the whole thing somewhat ridiculous, he had buried it in the bottom of his pack along with the rest of it, where it would remain until he had some use for it.

He had contemplated sending it to Gonjang, thinking that he could make an anonymous donation to the survivors of his village. But for the moment, he had had to put such a plan on hold, neither knowing any messenger with which he could trust the money, nor being certain if they would actually reach them through the dangers of the weather or the roads.

Hearing the door open, he turned slightly to see a trio of miserable looking, cold geese, their coats covered in a fresh powdering of snow, their beaks clattering from the cold outside as they entered the inn, all of them giving a loud, audible sigh of relief as the heat from the hearth and the numerous candles enveloped them.

They looked around appreciably, taking in the decorations that had begun plastering the walls and pillars of the interior, Nuan and Ai insisting on bringing in the spirit of the new year by bedecking every available surface with a smattering of ornaments, the wooden panels and columns now covered with red and gold, giving the main room a much more ostentatious look, while at the same time still remaining warm and welcoming.

As soon as they were seated, Nuan rushing over to make sure they had everything they needed, and they began conversing amongst themselves, but as their conversation immediately turned to the poor weather, revolving mainly around these last few day's unrelenting snow, he quickly lost all interest in them, as they clearly had no news which he might find interesting.

Kuo, returning to his part time job of trying to repair some of the damage done in the fight, his skills as a boatman and part time carpenter coming in quite handy, Jun was left to himself once again, as they had quickly established that he could do little to assist the man, and therefore was more a hindrance than an help with the work.

Sighing as he resumed his usual position on a worn chair near the fire, he closed his eyes and let the warmth of the hearth heat his fur, the warm rays of the burning wood feeling marvelous against his skin.

His wound, though still visible against his skin, was now almost fully healed, leaving a large, noticeable scar that was still red and sore, but Bai had still marveled at the speed with which he seemed to have recovered, and he could now move fully on his own again. And in truth, being completely honest with himself, he felt that he should have been out there by now, continuing his search for the remaining wolves, but he found that he could not leave.

Not just because of the weather, which had gotten meaner and meaner these last few days, the howling wind only slightly short of a full-blown storm, the wood of the inn creaking ominously as it was assaulted by the cold blasts and the river, lapping and churning violently as the waters were disturbed, could dissuade almost anyone from venturing outside into the cold dark.

But he found that, while he did not particularly relish the prospect of having to venture out, it was not the weather that held him back.

The people here, Nuan, Ai, Bai and Kuo, had been kind to him, they had helped him, and he felt as though he could not simply leave them now when he was all better, simply to continue on his task as if nothing had happened.

He had resolved to at least stay until after the new year. He could spend the holidays with them, then, once the weather calmed, and after he had said his proper goodbyes, he could go on to Jinhae and continue his search. Kuo had already offered to sail him there, saying that it would only take a few hours by boat, the river carrying them swiftly and surely downstream, and he intended to take him up on that offer eventually, but for now, he could wait.

He owed them that much at least he thought, even if it was a weak reward for the help and support they had given him.

As he sat there, relaxing, sinking into his own thoughts, the comfortable warmth making him doze slightly, he was dimly aware of the front door opening once again, the distant sound of the raging wind outside growing louder as the entrance opened, and the temperature dropping a few degrees as the cold winter air rushed to fill the void within, but as the door closed rapidly again, he paid it no mind, at least he didn't, until everyone suddenly went quiet.

The sudden silence jerked him out of his semi-conscious state as surely as any boom of thunder or rough shake would have, and he turned to see what had disturbed the patrons so, their conversations and the clattering of dinnerware having stopped quite suddenly. Before he had even established the source of the disturbance, his paw was reaching out to grab his sword, resting unobtrusively against the back of the wooden pillar, that also worked to shield him from prying eyes.

He saw that everyone in the room, the pigs at the bar, the geese at their table, and the two sheep sitting in the corner and Nuan, about to bring the new guests their order, were standing completely motionless. Their eyes were fixed on the new arrival, who was holding a long, straight staff that he seemed to be using as a cane, his cloak, covering much of his body, were coated in snow and ice, along with his shaggy fur which seemed equally to have suffered under the howling wind.

His long snout, protruding from under his hood, protected by a scarf that had clearly seen better days, along with his gray shaggy fur left no one in doubt of what he was, and when he pulled down the hood of his faded gray cloak, revealing even more of his canine features, the entire room took a collected intake of breath.

The wolf, seeing the effect he had on the patrons, gave a weird apologetic smile, and opened his mouth to say something when he caught sight of Jun out of the corner of his eye, and an odd expression flickered across his face. Was that… Relief?

Jun did not give himself time to think. Instead, only seeing a wolf, and in his mind, a bandit or another threat, he immediately reacted to the new presence, doing nothing to hide the sneer that split his face, showing his impressive fangs, and in one quick motion, he had picked up his sword and unsheathed the blade, already having taken a couple of quick steps towards his adversary, closing the distance fast, his arm bringing the sword up, ready to strike, before he stopped in his tracks, suddenly recognizing the wolf standing before him.

The wolf, meanwhile, seeing the young tiger's reaction to him had barely had time to react himself, and the obvious aggression had apparently shocked him as he flinched and jumped back, pushing his back against the door through which he had just entered, and he threw up his hands in front of him, letting his staff fall to the floor with a clatter.

"JUN IT'S ME, IT'S JING-SHENG!"

Jun stood for a moment and his sword arm only began dropping slowly as he found that it was indeed the wolf he remembered from weeks ago. After a moment, the surprise at seeing him again, having been certain that he would never lay his eyes on the wolf ever again, along with the confusion as he felt as he now stood before him anyway, were replaced by anger, the sneer that revealed his large white fangs, having dropped slightly, returned in full force, and he could not keep a note of cold contempt from his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

The wolf, now almost sitting on the floor as he flinched under Jun's glare, still held his paws up before him, as if to protect himself from an approaching assault, and he swallowed, calming himself, his voice growing louder and steadier as he talked.

"I can explain, really I can, just give me a chance."

Remaining where he was for just a moment longer, Jun nevertheless took a couple of steps back to give him some room, suddenly realized how this must all have looked to the other occupants of the inn, he turned slightly and saw that, as he had thought, everyone was staring right at them, shifting their gaze from Jing, to Jun.

The commotion brought Bai and Kuo rushing into the room, and they too stopped, looking surprised as they saw the scene before them.

"Jun, you know this wolf?"

Nuan was looking at the shaggy canine, pointing one, small finger at Jing accusingly as she turned her eyes to Jun, who was now standing between her and the new arrival, her gaze filled with a mixture of doubt and confusion.

Nodding hesitantly, he looked around the room, sending glares at the nosy patrons who, seeing the displeasure of the armed tiger, had the sense to at least pretend to lose all interest in their interaction, though none of them resumed their chatter, and the atmosphere in the room remained somewhat subdued.

"Well, I sort of know him."

Shrugging slightly as he replied, he returned his full attention to Jing who was now standing again, and had slowly removed his cloak, revealing his plain clothes underneath, but no weapons as far as Jun could tell, which made him relax slightly.

Now, looking the wolf up and down, seeing that he was still wearing the same clothes that he had seen him in last, though now obviously much the worse for wear, he wondered what he was doing here, where he had gone, and what had happened to him.

Judging by the looks of it, the old dirt covering the wolf, his wound, seemingly still paining him, but not restricting his movement as much anymore, had apparently gone mostly untreated, or he would have been much better by now, or at least, so he would have assumed.

Moderating his voice slightly, trying to hide at least some of the distrust he felt, he asked again.

"Jing, what are you doing here?"

The wolf, again, for some inexplicable reason, looking relieved at seeing him, coughed loudly, shook his head slightly and, looking around conspiringly, leaned towards him slightly.

"I actually came looking for you. I have urgent news and… and I had heard you died."

His voice, barely a whisper, would have been inaudible for any of the others, save perhaps Nuan, but Jun heard it fine enough however.

Jun was actually quite surprised by Jing's revelation, and drew back slightly, at first wondering how he had come to that conclusion, confused as to who could or would have told him that, as he could not think of any who had seen him these last two weeks who could attest to him being either alive or dead.

But before he could ask, Jing continued.

"I was in Jinhae, and I overheard Djaka talking to Qiang about you. He said that…"

At the mention of Qiang, Jun's mind immediately snapped into a whole different kind of focus, his pulse quickening slightly, his nose picking up the faint scent of iron for some reason.

"Qiang! As in THE Qiang! The leader of your raid? He's in Jinhae?"

Jing, momentarily confused by being interrupted, took a second before grasping what Jun had asked and nodded vigorously.

"That's what I've come to talk to you about you see…"

Jun moved closer, almost pressing his nose right into Jing's snout, grasping the front of the wolf's shirt.

"How many wolves does he have with him? Where are they hiding? How soon before they leave?"

He was no longer trying to keep his voice down, and Jing, startled by the sudden proximity of the tiger, could do little else but grab hold of the paw grasping his shirt, trying to prevent the slightly larger kid form lifting him from his feat.

"I'm trying to tell you! Jinhae is in trouble, and so is master Croc!"

For the second time that evening, silence descended upon the common-room of the inn as everyone turned their attention to the two.

Again, it took a moment for Jun to realize what he was talking about, his mind, having been fully occupied with thoughts of catching Qiang, were slow to untangle themselves from the web it had spun around the bandit leader, and slower to connect the dots that Jing were laying out.

Jinhae was in trouble? And Master Croc? Wait, wasn't master Croc in Gongmen? And why was he in danger?

"What's this about? What do you know?"

Jun, hearing the voice from behind him, and still holding on to the wolf by the front of his shirt, turned his head slightly to see Bai standing behind Nuan, next to her husband, all three of them looking quite concerned now. As he cast his gaze around the room, he saw equal confusion and concern lining the faces of the others, and now realized that perhaps this was not the best place to be having this conversation.

Slowly releasing his grip on the wolf, he turned fully to look at his three friends.

"Nuan, do you have somewhere… Private I can talk to Jing?"

Looking between them, she nodded slowly, gesturing with her hand towards the kitchen.

Nodding his thanks, placing a rough paw on the back of the wolf, he half led, half hauled Jing before him, pushing him through the door to the backroom, where Nuan had her kitchen and pantry.

He was about to close the door behind him when, placing a paw on the wood, Bai stopped him from doing so, she and her husband pushing through, taking up positions against the table, running along the wall, the surface of it covered in vegetables, pots, pans, cutting boards and knives.

His eyebrow angling up slightly, Jun wanted to protest, but found no reason why they could not be present, and then, making sure others weren't trying to push though, seeing Nuan send him a concerned look from her place at the bar, he gave her an calming smile, before he quickly closed the door, and turned to regard Jing.

The wolf, sitting down heavily on a stool that was obviously too small for him, slid it a little closer to the stove, sighing gratefully as the warmth from it began heating his frozen body. Casting a furtive glance at the stacks of food piled high within the room, his stomach gave an audible grumble, and his gaze almost glazed over as he beheld the wondrous meals being prepared around him.

Jun, now looking at the wolf carefully for the first time, thought that he did look slightly gaunter than he had before, noticeably thinner, and leaner, at least, it seemed as if his clothes were sagging slightly from his frame, though, he could not be sure, but he seemed… Sick. Or perhaps he had been starved.

"So Jun, you say you know this… person?"

Kuo asked his question innocently enough, gesturing with his left paw towards Jing before returning it to its previous position, crossed across his chest as he looked at the wolf, not trying to hide his mistrust in the least. Given their experience with his kind, Jun didn't blame them, and he too found that he likewise harbored a great deal of mistrust for the wolf.

"Well, I wouldn't say I know him as such, more that I've run into him once before."

The two cats both turned their attention from the wolf to look at him quizzically. He swallowed, not quite sure how to broach the subject, but was spared from doing so when Jing, speaking through a mouthful of a carrot that he had quickly nabbed, interjected.

"He ambushed my group a couple of weeks ago, took out everyone… Well, everyone except for me and the pack leader who ran off."

It only took a moment before they caught on, both their mouths suddenly opening in shock as they realized what he was saying. Bai was the first to recover, her voice taking on an alarmed and somewhat angry tone.

"HE'S A BANDIT!"

She looked, first from Jun, then to Jing, then back again, her eyes filled with disbelief and outrage.

"You let a bandit waltz right in here and you didn't warn us!"

Holding up his paws, as if to ward off her accusation, he quickly interjected, managing to sound not the least bit convincing.

"He was wounded and he surrendered! What was I to do, just kill him in cold blood?"

He sounded very much like a cub receiving a severe scolding for doing something he wasn't supposed to do, but it seemed to help. She was about to say something, one finger accusingly pointing at him, before she caught herself, withdrawing her hand slightly as she suddenly looked thoughtful. Seeing that it was working, he pressed on.

"Besides, I made him swear never to take up his old life again, or I would come after him."

Suddenly realizing something, he turned his attention back to the wolf, who returned his stern look with one of his own, puffing out his chest slightly. Jun's brow furrowed, and he impaled Jing with a mean look that made the wolf still, and made some of the air go out of him.

"You have been keeping your promise, Right?"

His voice took on a menacing tone all by itself, and he saw with some satisfaction that it did indeed have an effect on the wolf. Putting away the carrot he had been stuffing his face with, he got up from his seat, standing straighter, seemingly recovering some of his pride, his voice growing serious, almost solemn.

"I have kept my promise, and I intend to keep it still. I have not taken anything that did not belong to me, nor have I threatened or harmed anyone."

He gestured to himself, running his hand up and down as if to indicate his wasted frame.

"It has not been easy, but I've kept alive."

Jun's eyes narrowed further, but for all his attempts, he could find no hint of a lie in either his voice or his face, and so, softening slightly, he nodded approvingly, glad to see that what little trust he had placed in the former bandit had been well earned.

"Then why had you been to Jinhae, and why have you spoken with this… Qiang. And what is this about an attack on Master Croc?"

The questions were asked by Kuo, who still seemed less than convinced concerning Jing's redemption, his eyes still full of mistrust, and even a measure of disgust as he looked at the wolf.

Spreading his paws out to each side, as if trying to separate the two individuals, Jun looked first at Kuo, then at Jing.

"I would like to know that as well, but let's start at the beginning. Tell me everything that happened, right up till you walking through the door."

Nodding slowly, the wolf sat down once again, taking in a deep breath, placing his paws in front of him, interlacing his fingers.

"Okay, I guess I understand why, it's kind of a long story, so, if you don't mind, I'd like it if I could tell it without being interrupted, and you could ask the questions afterwards."

After a short hesitation, Jun nodded, and, taking their que from him, so did Bai and Kuo.

Seeing that they agreed to his terms, he took another, deep, bracing breath before starting.

"Alright, so here it goes. When we parted, I intended to find the main road, and just head for Gongmen, lot more people there, easier to find a job, try and make a life, and it would be nice to get out of the cold. The first place I came to was a small village, about a day and a half from where we parted."

He paused for just a second before going on.

"I wanted to get some supplies there, and ask for directions. I didn't have much, but I thought that maybe I could make some sort of deal with someone, after all, I only needed rations for a few days, just to keep me going till I got there."

Breathing deeply, he looked down, as if either ashamed or sad at the memory.

"They ran me out of town. Well, 'ran' is maybe a strong term for what I could muster, but it amounted to the same thing. I was chased out, and I had to keep moving."

Shrugging, as if letting the unpleasant memory glide of his shoulders, he went on.

"The same happened at the next village, and the village after that, so, I stopped trying to talk to people, simply pushing through. I ran out of supplies quick enough, and sleeping rough was freezing most nights, but I managed to get myself northwards, slowly."

Jun couldn't help but feel a twinge of compassion for the wolf, even if he understood why people had done it, but still, he could hardly see how one, wounded wolf could have posed much of a threat to anyone, even if he had had bad intentions.

"At one point, I was so cold, and so famished that I was sure that I was going to die. I saw smoke on the horizon, and came to a small farm. I was desperate enough to try and rely on other people's kindness one last time and, what do you know, it worked."

A small smile found its way to his muzzle as he recounted the events.

"A farmer and his family took pity on me, and they allowed me to stay for a couple of days, why I could not tell you, I guess I must have looked truly miserable. They even gave me some food for the road before I went on with my journey. The next few days weren't as bad, and I eventually found my way to Jinhae, thinking I might actually convince someone to let me sail with them upstream."

He turned his head up now, looking each of them in the eyes one at a time, his concern quite visible now.

"The place was swarming with wolves. They've completely taken over the town. From what I gathered, they have locked up the town guard in the local jail, and many of the townsfolk are kept in the village hall. I was able to sneak in, and I recognized some of the others as Qiang's boys."

Again, the mention of the name made a weird chill run down Jun's spine, but he kept his mouth shut, remembering that he had promised not to interrupt.

"I wanted to get out of there as quick as I could, so I went down to the waterside to see if I could find a boat and sail on, but Qiang was there, talking to Djaka and his men."

He turned his full attention to Jun, suddenly, new emotions began warring in his eyes, a mixture of fear, respect and concern, all of them fighting for dominance as he looked at the young tiger standing only a few paces from him.

"Qiang was furious that Djaka was late, and what more, he had managed to lose almost his entire pack. Djaka told him about the inn, about… About some kid who had attacked him. Who had killed almost all but three of his subordinates. He said that he had been forced to flee, and had holed up in some abandoned house a day or two, making sure that it was safe to come into Jinhae and that was why he had been late."

Again he paused, taking a breath, turning his gaze away as it seemed he was contemplating something. Jun, assuming that this Djaka had been the leader of the pack whom he had fought in the inn, felt a small twinge of pain at the thought of the large wolf plunging the stake into his side again, and he barely suppressed a wince as the memory of the excruciating pain briefly flared up.

Jing looked up at Jun hesitantly before continuing, he voice, slightly halting.

"I… I assumed that the one who had attacked him had been you. I had hoped you would have reconsidered but… Well, when asked, he said he had dealt with the attacker, that he had run him through, that he wouldn't be a problem anymore."

His concern wasn't faked, which Jun found quite odd. After all, he had attacked Jing before, he had almost killed him too, along with his entire pack. Why the wolf should have any other emotion for him but contempt and hatred was quite beyond him.

"You know, I'm actually quite relieved that you weren't, I mean, that you aren't dead. I must admit… I felt guilty… If I hadn't told you about this place, then…"

As the silence stretched uncomfortably, Jun was suddenly very aware of the questioning looks he received from the couple next to him, and so, to try and keep the story going, he coughed loudly.

"Well, uhm… Then what happened next? You said something about master Croc?"

Jerking slightly, brought out of his reverie, Jing shook his head.

"Oh, right, yeah. Well, Qiang was still furious, especially since… Uhm… My group hadn't showed up either."

Looking apologetically at the two cats, he went on in a slightly more stumbling fashion.

"I… I couldn't leave the town after that. I had nowhere to go, so I just, well I stuck around for a bit, a few days actually. Until last night that is, when I overheard two of Qiang's guys talking."

He now looked fully alert again, his earlier urgency returning with force.

"Apparently, master Croc is leading a group of city guards to Gonjang, to investigate the raid on…"

He paused, swallowing slightly and Jun, closing his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, steadied himself, but otherwise showed no outward emotion to the mention. Seeing that he would not react, Jing finished his story, getting up from his seat.

"Well, he's being led into an ambush! They know he's coming, they've planned for it, and they are going to kill him before he even leaves the town!"

Spreading his paws out he looked at Jun pleadingly.

"We have to warn him! I rushed here as soon as I heard, hoping I might find someone, anyone really, who could carry a warning to him. And we have to hurry, we don't have long. If what I heard is true, he'll reach the town before noon tomorrow! If we don't do anything, he and all the guards with him will surely be killed!"

His tale finished, he watched them with anticipation as he waited for them to answers his plea for aid, clearly expecting a reaction, but in truth, Jun didn't know what to make of it all. Silence filled the room as none spoke, the quite only being broken when Kuo, his voice, filled with no small amount of distain, took a step forward, his eyes narrowing as he regarded the wolf.

"How do we know this isn't some ploy of yours? That you aren't trying to lure Jun and us into some kind of trap?"

It was a valid question, but for some reason, Jun, despite himself, found that he actually believed Jing. Though Jun could not claim to be a master of reading people, he had not found anything in the wolf's story that didn't make sense, nor did he find any trace of a lie when reading him.

Jing looked taken aback by the accusation, turning to look at Kuo, he looked incredulous.

"What! Why would I do that? What could I possibly have to gain?"

Kuo shrugged, not taking his eyes from Jing.

"I don't know, maybe you want revenge? Maybe you want to lure us somewhere so you and your pals can ambush us? Everyone knows wolves stick together. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised in the least if you were here to lead us to our death."

Jing put a paw on his forehead, shaking his head slightly, seemingly in great annoyance. A low, angry growl sounded from him, and his voice suddenly took on a threatening tone as he directed a venomous look at Kuo.

"Cat, if I wanted you dead, and if I had a pack of wolves outside, what do you think would make most sense, luring you into an ambush out in the woods where you might escape? Or simply burn this place down, and shoot you if you try to cross the bridge?"

Jun felt the hairs on his back rise in anger at the threat, but he could not deny that he saw the sense in it. It did seem foolish to attempt to lure them outside when they had a perfect opportunity to attack them here, where they had no routes of escape, unless they would try crossing the bridge, or try their luck crossing the cold rushing river, both choices seemed to be equally fatal.

Kuo however seemed to take great offence at his words, and was immediately on his feet, baring his small fangs, and Jun, not wanting things to escalate further, found himself rushing to stand between them, spreading his arms out to keep them separate.

"Please, let's try to keep calm here, there's no reason to start fighting."

Kuo turned his attention from the wolf to look at Jun, an incredulous expression on his face.

"You're not saying you actually believe him are you?"

He sounded as if it was quite possibly the most ludicrous proposition he had ever heard, but Jun found that, despite what he might otherwise have thought, his gut told him that Jing was indeed telling the truth.

Nodding , he let his arms fall to his side, turning so that he was facing Kuo.

"Actually I do."

He spoke with utter conviction, casting a quick glance back at Jing who looked stunned at first, then relief washed over his features, and he seemed to deflate slightly. That the wolf was lying was still a distinct possibility, and Jun had to admit, he actually didn't know him at all, and for all he knew, he could be the most skilled actor to have ever graced China, but he did not think that was the case. He seemed too… Honest. He wore his emotions on his sleeves, and Jun had not seen him try to hide it in the least, even when he had nothing to gain from being either open, or truthful.

Kuo, his mouth hanging slightly open, looked between them, disbelief still writ large upon his face, but then, letting out a deep, weary sigh, he seemed to pull back, leaning against the table once again.

Looking concerned, Bai leaned in a little closer, saying to Jun in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, if your wrong then…"

She let the last go unsaid, but Jun knew what she meant. Looking back at the wolf again, who he was sure had heard her, he nodded.

"I'm sure, and besides, if we decide not to trust him, and we are wrong then, think what will happen."

They seemed to consider that, their brows furrowing in thought. Jun had to admit, he did not know much of the fabled Master Croc, besides the fact that he was a member of the master's council, and that he was one of the main protectors of Gongmen, and the surrounding lands. That the wolves wanted him dead could only be a sign that something bad was coming, or they had simply decided that they now had a good opportunity to get rid of one of the two remaining masters who guarded the innocent people of this land.

Either way, he could not let it happen.

"How many wolves did you say he had assembled?"

Jing looked thoughtful for a moment, counting on his fingers as he seemed to cross people off a mental list.

"… There were two in the bar… three on the eastern wall… and one, no two at the… I would say a little less than forty, give or take a couple."

Jun felt his breath leave him.

 _Forty wolves! How the hell am I going to take on forty wolves?_

The others likewise seemed to take the revelation badly, Kuo hissing as was in actual physical pain, Bai, leaning heavily against the table.

Jinhae was only a small town, as far as he knew, with maybe five or six hundred residents. He was unconvinced that he could sneak in through the town gates without being spotted, and he could certainly not hope to take up the fight all on his own.

He cast a quick glance at the others.

Jing would be next to useless in a fight. His wound still slowed him, and to be honest, Jun wasn't sure that he liked the idea of him running around the town, supposedly having his back. Even if he was convinced that he was being truthful, he would still prefer it if his life didn't rest in the paws of the wolf.

Kuo likewise was not much of a warrior. Though he was strong, he was not trained, nor had he ever seen combat before, that much he knew.

Bai was a nurse, and a skilled one at that, but he was quite certain that she was neither willing or able to take a life, and he had no wish to put her in harms way either.

Then, as he grew ever more frustrated, an idea finally struck him.

"You said they had imprisoned the local guards? How many are there, and in what condition are they?"

Jing shrugged, scratching his head with a single claw.

"I'm not sure, I just heard some of the others talk, but it sounded like they had mostly surrendered as Qiang had the element of surprise and superior numbers. But I would say around twenty guardsmen, maybe."

Nodding to himself, Jun looked around for something to draw on, but finding nothing, he improvised, picking up a jar of flour and spreading it on the surface of the table near the window, in between the others.

"Can you draw me a map of the town?"

Looking puzzled, Jing nonetheless stepped closer and, with one claw, began scratching markings in the flour.

Jun was surprised to see that, despite the crude materials available, Jing proved to be quite a proficient artist and, despite taking a good deal longer than Jun would have liked, he was able to make a very good map of the small town, so detailed that he had even put in each individual alley and street, drawing a neat half-ring around the entire town at the end.

"Run me through it. What's the best way in? Where does Qiang reside? Where are the guards and townsfolk being held? Are there any patrols or such? How about stockpiles?"

Jing nodded, understanding, and began pointing to the different areas.

"Well, there are the two 'gates' in the palisade, but they are guarded. It's not tall however, maybe five meters so, you could jump it maybe, but, there's only open field around so, they'll most likely see you before then."

He gestured towards the quayside, having drawn it with a handful of piers where the small boats would usually put in.

"They have a few guards near the river, but it is actually quite difficult to see anything down there. Most of the houses go right out into the water, and I bet that, if you were careful, you could sneak in through there."

He pointed at a large building near the northern edge of the town.

"Qiang has set up there. It's a large tavern, and everyone who isn't on guard or patrol duty are there with him, sleeping downstairs or in one of the rooms."

Jun nodded. Even if he was itching to go after him, he understood that, right now, there was something bigger at stake. Revenge would have to wait.

He caught himself. When had he decided that he was going to do this? When had he decided that he was going to rush in like this?

After a second or so, he realized with some amusement, and a little dismay, that he had never actually considered NOT going in. It wasn't just the prospect of catching the main architect behind the demise of his family, but their plan to kill master Croc and his group of soldiers, no doubt to sow further disarray in the region, could not be allowed to succeed, nor could their attack on Jinhae go unpunished.

Jing, not noticing Jun having zoned out for a second, had continued without pausing.

"…I don't know how many are on guard, but maybe as many as four. Anyway, they are all held here, in the local jail. It's not large, and they are crammed in there like sardines, but they should all still be there."

He circled another house, closer to the western side of the palisade, where, evidently, the local guards were being held.

"And what about the people? You said they were being held prisoner as well?"

Jing nodded, pointing to a large building at the center of the town.

"They are holding some forty villagers here, mostly those who might cause trouble, but also to make sure that they have hostages in case they need to escape, or if any of the townsfolk get any bright ideas."

Jun looked at the map, digesting this new information, a plan beginning to form in his mind, and the sinking feeling he had felt was beginning to be replaced by one of quite optimism, and a wicked, almost evil smile began forming.

The change did not go unnoticed, and Kuo looked at him, his face a mask of utter disbelief.

"You are not actually considering this, are you? Attacking that town would be madness, you won't make it."

Jun shook his head, showing his disagreement.

"I think I might have a plan. Your right, there's no way that we can take on that many wolves, not without help."

He looked up at Kuo and Bai, and noticed their look of shock, the two sharing a quick, incredulous glance between them, Bai clearing her throat before saying, her voice level, and calm, almost soothing.

"Jun, you know we would do anything in our power to help but… We're not warriors. None of us can fight, and I…"

Jun shook his head violently, holding up his hands, interrupting her.

"No, no, no that wasn't what I meant."

He indicated the piers, then drew a line in the flour, circling the prison and the meeting hall.

"I could sneak in from here, from the river, shielded by this building, and move unnoticed through here, down to where they hold the guards. If I could free them, we could rush and free the rest of the townsfolk. Then, with the numbers on our side, coupled with the element of surprise, we could overwhelm them."

He looked at each of them in turn, noticing how they seemed to consider it, each of them making a different face as they seemed to arrive at a different conclusion.

"Uhm… Hate to break it to you Jun, I mean your good, spirits know I've seen what you can do, but honestly… You're not THAT good."

Jun scowled at the wolf, but then, felling someone place a soft paw on his shoulder, he turned to see Bai, her eyes filled with worry, look at the map despairingly.

"Honestly Jun… It's not a very good plan. There's too many things that could go wrong. I mean, if they discover you, there's no way you can get out."

Her husband nodded.

"Yeah kid, I like your spirit, but why don't we try something else. I could sail you further up river and we could try and find Master Croc and warn him before he reaches the town."

Considering it for a moment, he shook his head gently.

"We can't be sure we can find him in time, and besides, even if we do, then what about the people still held hostage in the town? No, as long as they don't expect it, we have a valuable advantage that we have to use."

It did not seem like he had much success convincing them, the three of them looking awkwardly around, trying to avoid his gaze. Beginning to lose his patience, he spread his paws, sneering slightly.

"We don't exactly have a lot of time here. If anyone has a better plan, now would be the time to share it. But I'm not just going to let them succeed without at least trying. Like it or not, I'm going to stop them, with or without your help."

He had sounded angrier than he had intended, and as soon as the words had left his mouth, he regretted them, but he meant it nonetheless.

Sighing heavily, Bai, looking at her husband shortly, turned her gaze back to Jun before, her voice careful and gentle, she tenderly asked him.

"We aren't trying to stop you Jun, we are trying to help you. We don't want this to happen either, but we don't want you to throw your life away. We have to come up with a plan, and a good one at that."

Turning her attention back to the table, after a few long minutes, Kuo mumbling something to himself, and Jiang casting furtive glances between them, she sighed again, this time in defeat.

"I hate to say it, but I can't come up with a better course of action. Seems like we'll have to go with your plan then."

After a short while, Kuo, and then Jiang agreed as well.

Jun, taking a deep breath, leaned in a little closer.

"Alright, now the first thing we need to do…"

* * *

AN:

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I've just NOT had any time at all to sit down and write. Really, I've been swamped with homework and all kinds of things that just kept interfering, so, sorry about that.

So, this became a somewhat short chapter this time around, hopefully, the next one will be of average length compared to the normal chapter size I've made thus far.

Hope you won't have to wait too long to find out how the liberation of Jinhae goes


	11. Jinhae town

The small boat was completely at the mercy of the savage river, the waters lapping at its sides, trying to force itself upon it, attempting to drag it down into the depths, the howling wind stirring the surface into a frenzy, tossing the sampan around as if it was nothing but small toy. Indeed, the only good thing that could be said about the weather that night was that it was more than likely that any who might otherwise have kept a wary eye across the waters would most likely have sought shelter inside, hiding from the gale and cold, since no sane person would willingly venture out into such atrocious weather.

Soaked, frozen to the bone, and with his nerves already on edge, Jun squinted his eyes as the lights of the town grew ever nearer, as he tried to gauge the remaining distance accurately through the sprays of water, and the darkness of night.

Kuo, his feet planted squarely on either side of the boat, used a long pole to steer them clear of the river's edge, keeping them away from the thin line of trees separating the empty, snow blown fields beyond from the rushing river, the sneaking plants and questing roots that resided near the banks, along with the branches reaching down from above to dip into the waters bellow made it dangerous territory for the small vessel to navigate, and Kuo, experienced and familiar with the route he was taking them, expertly kept them from foundering in the dark.

Jun turned to sign to him that he should start trying to bleed some of their considerable speed, as he would not risk them blindly crashing into the piers of the settlement, the lights of the houses showing that they were approaching with alarming haste. As he turned to catch his eye, he caught a glimpse of Jing, sitting in the middle, between himself and Kuo, almost lying flat against the bottom of the craft, both to diminish their visibility, should someone actually be manning their station, but also to avoid being tossed into the churning waters below, the wolf having made it quite clear that he was not a capable swimmer.

Behind Kuo, her cloak wrapped tightly around her, a bag placed between her feet, sat Bai, clutching the rudder, keeping them on course, fighting against the will of the current to steer them towards the town.

Jun had not wanted her to come along, concerned that she was putting herself in harms way. It was bad enough that Kuo was forced to join him in the first place, which had proven necessary since Jun could not pilot the boat, but she had insisted, saying that she wanted to be nearby, should anyone require healing or treatment during or after the fight, and she was not going to let them go without her.

He had proven unable to dissuade her and in the end, he had to respect her decision. Besides, she was an adult, and he was a kid. There was little he could do to stop her.

Though, both her and Kuo looked wet and miserable, they seemed to be taking it all surprisingly well, while Jing on the other hand looked about as wretched as it was possible to be, his fur plastering to his skin, his layers of clothing, now heavy with the water from the river, did nothing to protect him from the cold, and Jun found that he actually sympathized with the wolf, since he himself could not claim to be in any better condition. In fact, he was actually beginning to look forward to having to fight, if just to get some warmth back in his body.

He adjusted his hood and rolled his shoulders, still getting used to the feel of his new attire. It had been a gift from Nuan, made with Bai's help, using materials they had had stored, or had bought off the villagers. It was without a doubt the nicest set of clothes he had ever worn, and now, during their mad raid on Jinhae, the weather proved to be a mighty trial of his new attire.

The cloak, now thicker, more sturdy, was a dark, full green color, and was now a lot more durable than it had ever been before, doing a much better job of keeping him warm, though for now it seemed that it was still a losing battle against the superior power of the elements, despite the vast improvement to its predecessor. The hood was voluminous, and his new black scarf was no longer a simple long, flat piece of woven wool, but was now, rather formed like a tube, which could be pulled down over his head, leaving no loose, unwinding ends dangling after him, and the whole thing was hugging tightly to his skin as it kept him a good deal warmer.

The ill-fitting armor he had worn before had been replaced with a thick, almost black shirt, made in much the same way as the wolfish armor had been, with plates of steel sewn into the fabric with spacing between them, but now it was much more fitting, almost tailored to fit him, and they had, through incredible skill with needle and thread, managed to overlap some of the plates in places, while leaving the gap between the others smaller, offering much better protection.

They had also extended the protection to areas of his pants, which was new as well, no holes or patches showing previous places where damage had been mended or left unfixed, and they now fit much better than any of his clothes had ever done before.

His new set had much the same design as his shirt, albeit not as heavily plated, giving him room to move, and was actually quite comfortable, made from a fabric he was unfamiliar with, though he was sure it was not wool, which he had plenty of experience with, nor was it silk, which he had been so fortunate to once be allowed to touch by a friendly storekeeper, having left him in awe of the softness and the feel of the fabric, wondering how anyone could ever afford to have all their clothes made from the material.

Along with a pair of fingerless gloves, and a couple of pairs of thick, woolen socks, he was as insulated against the weather, and as warmly wrapped up as he had ever been.

It was a very nice gift, and he was truly touched by the effort put into it. They had intended to give it to him new year's day, but had decided that, under the circumstances, a day or two early wouldn't make a difference. Judging by the way Nuan had looked and acted when she had given the gift to him, she was convinced that it would take nothing short of a miracle for him to make it through the night in one piece.

He was afraid, that he had to confess. If not to them, then at least to himself.

Redirecting his gaze back towards the town, he squinted his eyes, and through the haze of the spray of water, he thought he began sensing the outlines of piers and boats, the houses now fully visible, looming over the river below, wooden poles keeping them above the river below, plants and debris clinging to them as they impeded their journey downstream.

Taking out an arrow, he nocked it to the string, searching for any sight of dark, armed forms patrolling the waterfront, or keeping watch from the windows above.

The boat slowed lazily, almost groaning as Kuo forced it to bleed speed, the river trying to carry it along despite his efforts. But slow it did, and as Jun kept at the ready, his eyes continuously searched the edge of the town, and as they passed the end of the palisade, the wooden wall that protected the settlement, he caught glimpses of torches bobbing along as the low wall was being patrolled by the wolves who held it in their claws.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he saw that none were nearing, he nonetheless kept his eyes peeled for any sign of trouble. A pier, stretching out before him, a couple of crates abandoned on the other side, he saw that it was nearing rather rapidly, and their vessel was only bleeding speed slowly. As the boat bumped into it lazily, forcing Kuo to brace with one of his feet, jolting Jun in his seat, the sound of the impact, swallowed whole by the howling wind, nonetheless made Jun wince, and he quickly searched for any sign of movement, fearing that they might have been heard.

After a while, no obvious change or reaction by the nearby patrols, he stepped from the sampan onto the wooden, slippery surface of the pier, swaying a moment as he was hit with an odd sensation of the deck moving beneath him, despite the fact that he had just left the boat.

Shaking his head, trying to force the feeling away, he took up position behind the crates, aiming his bow down, into the streets that opened up before him, only dimly aware of the others coming up behind him, Kuo, taking a moment to tie his boat to the pier, gave him a moment to look around.

Although they were out in the open, more exposed than he found reassuring, he doubted that anyone would see them, the whole town seemingly shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the torches bobbing along the wall, and from somewhere further inside the town, but hidden from his sight.

Nothing illuminated the night. No stars or moon cast their light from the sky above. No candle or torch flickered along the waterfront. No fire brightened the inside of the houses or windows around him.

The whole place was disturbingly dark. Much more so than a town this size should be.

But this worked to their advantage, shrouding them in darkness, hiding their intrusion into the town.

Swearing to himself, Kuo obviously struggled with the wet, slippery rope, his numb fingers finding it difficult to tie it to the post.

Looking around, Jun saw that theirs was far from the only boat shored to the piers of the town, a couple of other sampan of various sizes being tossed around by the river.

A large boat, he did not know the type, was tied to the far end. It didn't look like any of the other river-fairing crafts he had seen, being much larger and much sturdier looking than what was strictly necessary, but then, he knew little of such vessels, although still, he found it odd.

Kuo, walking out in front of Jun, having finally secured his boat, signaled for the rest of them to follow him as he headed inland, stooping slightly as he tried to be as invisible as possible, the others mirroring his stance, careful to keep to the walls of the low houses that hugged the river.

At the first opportunity, almost as soon as they had passed the first house, he took a sharp turn down a narrow alley, a cluster of barrels, crates and piles of fishing-nets almost blocking it off, obscuring it from view.

Looking back, he saw that Jing had taken up the rearmost position, and Jun, uncomfortable with having the wolf at their most vulnerable flank, let Bai walk past him, nodding down the alley towards the back of Kuo, and as the wolf walked up beside him, he stepped in behind the wolf, signaling, without a sound, for him to continue.

He did not object, though Jun thought that he saw his shoulders sag a little more, although, that might just have been from the cold.

They followed the narrow space between the rows of buildings, Kuo, casting a glance backwards to see if they were all still behind him, finally came to a halt in front of a worn door, the paint, once red and gleaming, had long since faded, and had peeled off in great swathes, reveling the water damaged, rotting wood beneath.

They bunched up, Jun leaning in to whisper to Kuo.

"Are you sure it's here? What if he won't let us in?"

He cast a judging glance at the house as he asked, seeing that it seemed to be in much the same state as the door, having seen better days, the owner obviously not caring about its appearance. It was difficult to tell in the dark, no lights illuminating the area, but judging by the feel and the smell, the alley was filled with the castoff of the days catch, along with the putrid remains of that of the past week or so, the smell quite overpowering.

Kuo, as if somewhat embarrassed by the venue, shrugged apologetically.

"This is the place, and if he won't let us in, I supposed you'll just have to convince him."

The lightness he injected in his voice sounded forced, revealing his nervousness. Jun quirked an eyebrow, glancing down himself quickly. He did make quite an imposing figure, he had to concede that, his new attire adding some bulk to him, while the added shadows from his hood and the folds of his cloak made him look a great deal more threatening.

Kuo looked around, his nose twitching at the appalling stench.

"Syan will be the one guarding the storehouse tonight. He's an old friend, I'm sure he'll let us in."

Given the door an odd series of knocks, Kuo, stepped in front of it, blocking his view as they waited for the proprietor to reveal himself.

Long seconds passed as they stood, waiting in the cold and dark, Jun wondering what they would do should Kuo's contact prove to be less trustworthy than the cat had promised.

Suddenly, the faint sound of grumbling and movement coming from within, a hoarse voice called out, challenging them.

"Do you have any idea what time it is! What is the big idea, disturbing a working man's rest?"

The owner of the voice sounded anything but pleased, and Jun winced as he looked back down the alley, fearing that the noise might attract unwanted attention.

"Sy, you big oaf, it's me, now open the damn door!"

There was a pause as they waited for a reply, the person on the other side apparently taken aback.

"Kuo! What in the name of the emperor are you doing here?"

With the sound of bolts and locks being undone hastily, the door creaked open on rusty hinges, and a surprised yelp sounded from within as Kuo, without further ceremony, barged through.

The way before them opened, the rest of them followed his lead and they disappeared inside, the dim light of a lantern within giving Jun his first glimpse of their host, and their surroundings.

A tall, surprisingly lean pig, only half dressed this late in the night, was standing to the side, his mouth agape as the odd band of guest tumbled in, before he regained enough sense to close the door behind them, casting a fearful glance up the alley whence they came, before he shut it firmly after him, redoing the host of locks, chains and bolts that held it shut.

Around them, stacked along the walls, were barrels filled with water and fresh fish, still waiting to be gutted and cleaned, which, guessing by the blood and guts crusted on its surface, happened at the scarred wooden table occupying the middle of the room. Knives lined along its edge in orderly rows.

"you shouldn't be here Kuo, don't you know the town is crawling with…"

The pig turned, his reprimand dying on his lips as he caught sight of Jing.

"… Wolves!"

He seemed ready to faint with fright, his eyes growing large, seemingly ready to pop out of his skull, and he pointed an accusing finger at them, stammering something unintelligible, about to scream even louder. But before he could do so, Kuo, with startling speed, rushed over and clamped a paw across his mouth, holding one finger up to his lips, shushing the pig.

"Listen Syan, we're here to help. He's with us, so just calm down. Now, don't panic, I'm going to remove my hand, and you are going to be completely silent. Got it?"

After a moment, the pig nodded, and the cat removed his paw slowly, as if testing to see if the pig would go back on his word. Seeing that he indeed remained speechless, Kuo nodded, and took a step or two back, giving him some room.

Looking between the four of them, the pig, Syan, seemed to finally gather his wits and, taking a deep breath, he glanced over at Jun and Jing, gesturing to them.

"Who… uhm… who might you be then."

Jun, placing a paw on his chest, took a step forward.

"I'm Jun, this is Jing, he's a… friend. We heard you were in trouble, and that you might need some assistance."

The pig, casting one last furtive look at the wolf who seemed content to remain silent, nodded furiously, his large ears flapping.

"I don't know what you've heard but whatever it is, it's probably true. The whole town is crawling with bandits, and more are arriving every day. They've locked up the town-guard, and they've placed everyone who even smelled of trouble in the great hall."

He looked around, perhaps expecting a reaction from them, but they remained silent, already having been told all this by Jing, who cast a _'what did I tell you?'_ look at Jun, who did his best to ignore him. Seeing that none of them were going to interrupt him, looking just a little disappointed, he went on.

"There are even rumors, and these are just rumors mind, that they are planning something big. I've heard that the great master Croc is moving down here with reinforcements, heading south. But he will surely be killed!"

Jun nodded, Jing's story having been confirmed. If the wolf was equally right about everything, then they had perilously little time in which to enact their plan, the depths off night already having passed, and the light of the late winter dawn nearing steadily, though still a few hours away.

"Anything else we need to know?"

The pig shrugged, looking anything but happy at the whole situation.

"They are led by this guy… I think his name is Qiang. Meanest bastard I've ever laid eyes on, all the others are afraid of him, and that's saying something. He's holed up in _'the_ _golden barrel'._ That's the big tavern at the edge of town."

He gestured vaguely with the lantern, pointing to the opposite wall. Jun nodded turning to look at the others.

Catching their eyes, he gave a thin, confident smile, mostly to reassure himself.

"Alright. We don't have much time, so we've got to act fast. Everyone remember the plan?"

They all nodded, Jun taking his time to make certain everyone looked sure of what was about to happen now.

Having dropped off Jun in the town, Bai and Kuo would sail back out, passing the town by a good few miles, and would try to find the main road, following it north, in the vain hope of stumbling upon the party from Gongmen, both to warn them, but also to beg them to hurry to the aid of the town. Hopefully, warned of the ambush awaiting them, they would be able to outmaneuver the wolves, surprising them, turning the tables.

Neither of them had liked the idea of leaving him in the town alone, but on this point he was adamant that if they remained within the confines of the wooden palisade, he would lose focus, as he would constantly worry about them being discovered. Besides, they had to at least attempt to warn the approaching party, in case something went wrong. For whatever reason.

Jing, wounded and still recovering, and, if he had to be honest, still a bit of an unknown, as he had not fully earned Jun's trust as yet, would remain here, both to keep him out of harm's way, but also keep him as far away from Jun as possible, without leaving him at Nuan's inn.

The wolf hadn't liked that either, taking offence that his actions thus far had not earned him at least some modicum of trust. But he had been forced to concede the point, and so, his part in the whole affair was over for now.

The pig, looking to each of them in turn, seemed puzzled.

"So… What exactly are you four going to do? I mean, no offence, but there are at least fifty wolves out there, and you guys number only four."

Jun, his face now covered by both his hood and his scarf, revealing only his orange eyes, speared him with a dangerous look.

"It is best if you don't know. For now, it would be a good idea to remain here until things settle down."

Nodding to Jing, he smirked unseen under his mask.

"He'll keep you company."

Scowling a little, Jing nonetheless took a seat on an old, battered chair near the table, his nose twitching as he sniffed at the air, apparently, not liking the smell one bit.

Rolling his shoulders slightly, he was about to turn and leave when a sense of foreboding overcame him, stopping him in his tracks.

The next few hours would undoubtedly be amongst the most difficult, most dangerous he had ever experienced. So much was at stake here, so many lives at risk that if he failed, he would be far from the only one who would suffer for it.

He turned slightly, seeing Bai and Kuo looking at him, their eyes filled with no small amount of worry, the couple standing close together, Kuo's hand on Bai's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to them, noticing how, despite them being a few decades older than him, he almost towered over them, Kuo only just reaching up to his chin.

For anyone else, anyone who didn't know the creature underneath the dark green cloak and hood, underneath the black mask and armored shirt, it would be easy to mistake him for an adult, and a dangerous one at that.

But the two leopard cats new that the creature before them was little more than a child, forced to grow up before his time, and, though they had not said it, it was obvious to Jun that they did not want him to go, did not want him to head into the depths of the bandit's territory, to dive into the lion's den.

Perhaps, they too felt the encroaching danger, felt the enormity of the task ahead of him, of all of them really. But, while Jun knew that if he failed, it would mean sorrow and misery for the people of the town, he could not place a face or name on even one of the numerous townsfolk, and though it was no excuse, it did make the consequences seem slightly more distant, as if those whom it would affect were in a distant land, far from him.

For the two cats, it was different. They knew that, should they fail, should they be unable to locate Master Croc in time, then that would mean that Jun would more than likely be overcome by the bandits, and that he would most likely perish.

For them, he was not just some unknown person, but someone that they had come to know and care about in their few short weeks together, and the concern they felt was in some way much more pressing and personal.

They stood there, looking at each other, but in the end, Jun could find nothing to say that would convey what he felt accurately enough. Hesitating, he managed only a little.

"I'll… I'll see you both after this… When were done here."

It sounded hollow even to him, but they nodded, understanding. But before he could leave, Bai suddenly jumped forward and embraced him in a crushing hug, her husband joining her a moment later, a little more gently.

"Take care of yourself out there. Don't… Don't throw your life away needlessly."

After a moment, the initial surprise of the envelopment keeping him rooted to the spot, he returned the embrace haltingly.

"Don't worry, I'll get through this in one piece. We all will."

With that, he gently stepped back, breaking their hold of him. He turned, undid the myriad of locks and, with one last look behind him, nodded to his friends, before stepping back out into the alley.

As he stepped outside, he let the breath hadn't known he had been holding escape, his shoulder slumping a little. He shook his head, before raising his bow, and nocking an arrow to the string, ready to draw it at the first sight of trouble. Now, the truly difficult part of the mission would begin.

* * *

As he left the storehouses and boat-shacks at the river edge, he made his way slowly and cautiously through the alleys and streets of the town, staying near the walls and keeping away from the larger roads within the settlement, at once taking his time, careful not to bump into anything that might make some unnecessary and revealing noise, while at the same time torturously aware that he didn't exactly have all night to achieve his goal.

The town wasn't large, though it was one of the biggest he had ever been to. It couldn't be more than a few hundred meters in diameter, the wooden palisade that surrounded it in a half circle, terminating at each end as it joined the river, forming a natural barrier, the defensive wall containing within its confines every house, store, and warehouse that together made up the unremarkable town of Jinhae.

He could see about four pairs of torches, making their slow circuit of their section of the wall, the light reveling small groups of two or three wolves, scanning the outside lazily, occasionally turning their gaze inwards, but not for long. They didn't expect trouble to arrive from that quarter.

As Jun came to a halt, pushing his back up against the cold wood of a building, a store apparently, now closed for the night, a red tarpaulin pulled out above the door and the large, closed window, sheltering an empty table and some shelves, where presumably the owner's wares would be presented in the light of day.

In front of him, stretching a few meters out, were the no-man's-land of the central road, that made its way through the town, on its way northwards. The cobblestones that made up its structure were neatly lined, and well maintained, showing no large cracks or holes in their pattern.

He could hear voices, carried on the wind, raised in conversation, and his eyes picked up the flicker of light, growing closer.

Leaning forward slightly, peeking around the corner of his hiding place, he saw a group of wolves, five of them in total, making their way up the street, two of them carrying torches to illuminate their path, all of them carrying weapons, held at the ready. While some of them made an active effort in actually patrolling the settlement, their head scanning left and right as their eyes searched for anything out of place, a couple seemed to have little interest in the task at hand, and talked amongst themselves, although, somewhat subdued.

He swore, having no wish to take on the group, or risk being spotted before his plan was ready to be set in motion. Having no other choice, he retreated down the alley from where he had come, and as he heard the clatter of their armor, and the rattle of their weapons grow fainter, he doubled back along another set of back-alleys and narrow roads, coming up a couple of streets down, closer to the northern edge of the town.

While most of the town was completely darkened, every lantern, candle and fire having been put out, either willingly by the inhabitants or forcefully by the wolves, light seemed to radiate from a large, four story building, placed next to the gate.

Every window was backlit, the light spilling out into the dark night, illuminating the street outside, clearly showing the numerous dark figures moving about outside, occasionally glinting off the polished surface of a blade or shield.

Jun realized that this must be the tavern where Qiang had made his base.

As he realized this, he took an involuntary step towards the building, his eyes narrowing, his lips splitting to reveal his teeth, a low growl escaping him.

He was so close! He was sure that he could almost smell him, could sense the presence of the wolf who had caused so much suffering.

Visions of burning houses, of villagers fleeing in horror, or lying unmoving in the stained snow. The smell of destruction and death heavy in the air.

The sight of the ruin of his home. The thought of his parents and his brother, dead.

The memory of wolves, their howls echoing in the dark night, haunting him still.

A moment passed, Jun almost forgetting why he was there, all his senses focused on the tavern. He was almost able to ignore the numerous shapes moving about outside, he was almost able to overhear the sound of at least a dozen more inside. In his mind, there was only one person in there, only one wolf that mattered, and if he could just get to him, then revenge would be his.

Then, finally, he might be able to move on.

His field of vision narrowed, and he was only able to see the open door, able to just make out movement within.

He could do it.

He could get him. He could end him.

His heartrate quickened, and the world slowed around him. He caught a slight taste of metal in his mouth, and his hands began shaking as the pent-up adrenalin fought to be released, his claws inching their way out.

He took another step forward, then another, slowly making his way closer.

His mind grew hazy, all his thoughts beginning to circle around the door, the entrance to the beast's lair.

But, something held him back. From somewhere far away, the tiniest voice, weak and distant, seemed to call out to him.

He wanted to ignore it, wanted to push on, call hear the siren song of sweet vengeance call out to him, but he found that despite how much he wanted to, he found that he couldn't.

 _You have a job to do. You have a mission. Bai and Kuo are counting on you. Others are depending on you. If you do this, you fail them. You fail yourself._

The voice inside did not belong to him, but he recognized it nonetheless. It was as if he had heard it before, in a half remembered dream, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not put a face behind it.

It was powerful, thought quite. While the need to destroy Qiang was like a roaring river, sweeping him along, the voice was like a thin fishing-line, cast into the current, catching him, holding him.

Despite not wanting to, despite trying to resist, he felt the rightness of it, the truth behind the words.

His world slowly returned to normal, and with a few, halting steps, he disappeared back into the shadows, casting one last longing look at the tavern, feeling a strong pull emanating from it, through supreme effort, he managed to tear himself away. As he crossed the snow-covered road, leaving nothing but footprints behind, he felt as if each step brought him further and further away from his goal, as if somehow, he was letting his final opportunity go to waste.

It was only a few more minutes, Jun taking his sweet time as he closed the distance to where the town guard were being held, not wanting to risk being seen when he was getting so near, his ears, fitting against the faint howling of the wind, now distant as the tall buildings and sturdy palisade kept out the worst of it, picked up the faint sound of voices, growing nearer and nearer.

Turning the last corner, slowly inching his way around a half-wall, circling a small garden, he laid eyes upon the jinhae garrison quarters.

The building was about what one would expect from a military outpost. Low, squat and sturdy looking, with only a few windows, and a large, iron-framed door, studded with rivets and bolts.

From where he stood, it seemed that it only had one story, the ground floor, but the existence of a basement was revealed as light streamed from below, through a neat, square cut in the road adjacent to the building, iron bars placed above it. Probably a way into the cells beneath.

The area in front of it was cleared, no buildings, stalls or stacks of crates to disturb it, but to Jun, it seemed that it served the function of either a gathering spot, or maybe a parade ground, as he could easily see a goodly number of people being able to gather here comfortably.

A few meters to the right of the door, placed close to the building itself, was an old, weather-beaten noticeboard, a few messages pinned to it, though they looked to be clinging on for dear life at the moment, wet, droopy, and obviously more than a few days old.

The building was placed up close to the wooden wall encircling the town, and Jun saw, to his horror, that one of the groups of wolves that he had seen in the distance, patrolling it, had chosen the ledge above the garrison as their resting spot, two off them leaning against the breastworks, though calling it that was being generous.

Another two wolves, leaning tiredly against their spears, were posted outside the sturdy looking door, a torch placed in sconces on each side of it, casting a warm, flickering glow around them.

One of the wolves, shivering violently, let his spear rest on his shoulder as he held up his paws close to the flames, trying to warm his frozen fingers.

"I'm sick and tired having to guard this place. I wanna be back at the bar, at least there it's warm."

His voice, previously obscured by the wind and the buildings around him, carried clearly across the plaza, and Jun found that he did not even have to concentrate to make out their conversation.

The other wolf, looking sullen and tired, seemed to try desperately to keep it together, his eyes bulging in anger, his fists tightening on his spear.

"Would you just, stop, Complaining! I'm sick of hearing you spout your mouth off every, spirit forsaken night. Can't I have. Five. Damn. Minutes. of peace!"

The other wolf shrugged, apparently suitably chastised, not in the least bit perturbed by the outburst.

Minutes passed, and Jun found a more or less comfortable position, kneeling down behind an open crate down a narrow alley, a few houses to the left of the opposite side of the garrison building.

His bow at the ready, he pulled out a couple of arrow, and laid them out before him, the quiver on his back having been refilled using some of his last surplus of arrows he had brought with him that day, now seeming so long ago.

He had brought some fifteen of them with him, the quiver not able to contain any more than that, and having left his bag, along with the rest of his possession, back at Nuan's, he had no means of resupply. He would have to make them count.

He scanned the area, looking for any more hidden enemies. He found it more than likely that there would be at least a couple inside, but there was no way to tell. Besides, he had more than enough to deal with out here.

He sighed.

There was no way he could take down all four of them. Not before one of them raised the alarm. If that happened, his plan would fail. It all hinged on him being able to free both the guards, and the people being held at the hall, before anyone was the wiser.

He sat there, waiting for something to happen, his damp clothes soaking in the cold, and it wasn't long before he cast longing looks at the torches hanging on the wall, their hot flames beginning to look enticing.

Time passed, and he found himself casting worried looks to the east, beginning to fear that he would soon see the first rays of the sun on the clouds above. It was impossible to tell the time, and his internal clock was not as good as could be hoped.

Staring daggers at the guards above, he was considering whether he could take them out before the two on the ground heard, when a miracle occurred.

Apparently, growing bored of their current vantage point, or feeling the need to move, trying to get some warmth flowing through their limbs, the two wolves, slowly, but surely, began making their way down, the wall, moving towards the gate near the tavern, their two torches flickering as the wind raced above the barrier in front of it, blasting the two guards with freezing winds.

He kept them in sight, tracking them with his eyes as the distance increased. When he was sure they were far enough away that they would no longer hear anything but a shout or a howl, he redirected his gaze to the two remaining wolves, trying to figure out how he would eliminate the one, without alerting the other.

Someone must have been watching over him that day, and Jun suppressed a cry of victory when one wolf, the one that seemed to have been tormenting his companion with his incessant complaining, turned to his comrade and made the announcement.

"I've gotta take a leak. Hold down the fort while I'm gone, would you?"

Without waiting for a reply the bandit, picking up a shield that had been resting against the wall behind him, made his way forward, before turning down a street to disappear into the shadows there.

His companion, crumbling and cursing under his breath, nevertheless seemed content enough to remain at his position alone, and resumed his watchful vigil.

Jun, unable to believe his own luck, kept his eyes on the darkness, almost expecting the bandit to come back at once. When that didn't happen, he quickly readied himself, taking careful aim at the remaining guard, mindful of making the shot count.

With one, last deep breath, he let the arrow fly, and it made an unmistakable, almost musical sound as it crossed the distance in a heartbeat, imbedding itself in the wolf.

A crimson spray, and a dry, painful cough was all that revealed that he had hit him where he had intended, and after a short struggle, the bandit pitched forward, falling into the snow, unmoving.

Not wasting a second, he readied another arrow, shifting his aim to where the other wolf had disappeared, keeping the bow at half draw, his eyes narrowing as he waited for him to appear.

The seconds drew out, but his eyes did not waver, and he was rewarded when a flicker of movement, deep within the dark told him that his target was approaching.

Appearing in the weak light cast of by the torches, the wolf gave a loud relieved sigh as he approached, his spear and shield held awkwardly as he was busy retying the laces of his pants, squinting his eyes to try and see through the dark.

"Man, I tell ya, I needed…"

He didn't have time to say anything else.

The second arrow flew as straight and true as the first one, and at this short distance, Jun would have been severely disappointed in himself if he had managed to miss.

Much like his comrade, the other wolf pitched over, dying almost instantaneously, with no time to either utter a warning, or so much as a surprised screech, simply falling limply into the muddy snow bellow.

Storing the bow across his back, Jun felt a small, satisfied smile creep its way to his lips, but as he cast a quick look to the bloody scene before him, he viciously fought it down however, swallowing and clearing his throat.

He shouldn't feel happiness at other people's passing.

Even if they did deserve it.

It was more difficult than he would have liked, trying to bury the sense of righteousness and satisfaction of their passing, but manage it he did.

Barely.

Having no need for either secrecy or stealth right at this moment, he rushed forward and, grabbing the feet of the second bandit, he dragged him back into the shadows, wincing slightly as he did so.

Having done that, he went to the next one, struggling to get him up in a sitting position, hopping that should anyone pass by on the wall above, they would not think too much of seeing one of the others sitting at his post, slouching a little.

Hopefully.

Quickly, he stepped up to the door, redrawing his bow, placing an arrow on the string.

Rolling his shoulders, taking a deep, calming breath, he knocked loudly on the door, before taking one step back and drawing the string, readying himself.

"It's open idiots!"

The call came from within, sounding incredibly distant, the door apparently as thick and sturdy as it appeared.

He did not move, waiting patiently as his heart began beating quicker, and he drew his breath a little faster.

"Oh, for crying out loud you stupid, freaking, pus-riddled…"

The door flew open, an angry wolf, dressed in dark, oil-polished armor, light gleaming off of it from the torches, his teeth barred and looking anything but pleased, looked right at Jun, seeing nothing but a tall, cloaked stranger, his face covered in darkness, an arrow leveled straight at him.

He had no time to react, as Jun released the arrow, and immediately, his other hand now free, drew his sword and stormed inside.

The arrow, released at such short distance, was hardly slowed by the wolf, passing right through him to imbed itself into the thick sturdy wall beyond, and as Jun rushed into the room, he barely took notice of him, quickly scanning the room for any others, before rushing on, through a second door, to emerge into a large, round chamber, the floor dropping down into the basement bellow, the wall lined with cells, the floor, covered in sand and sawdust.

A gangway circled the upper part of the chamber, a narrow staircase leading down to the center of the room bellow, and moving up those stairs, a sword hallway draw, was another wolf.

He looked up in surprise, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Jun, who threw himself upon the last remaining guard.

The wolf, barely managing to tear his sword from its scabbard, put up a feeble defense, barely deflecting Jun's furious attacks, already on his backfoot, having been surprised, and standing on the lower end of the stairs.

It never occurred to him to raise the alarm, and Jun did not give him much opportunity, landing a devastating strike only a few short seconds after they had laid eyes on each other, the bandit falling back down the stairs to land motionless in the center of the room bellow.

Panting heavily, the short fight having been more taxing on his cold, stiff limbs than he had thought, he belatedly realized that he had an audience, numerous miserable, but tough looking people starring at him through the bars of their cells.

Standing up straighter, Jun felt distinctly uncomfortable being the center of attention of all the occupants of the basement, but catching their eyes, he saw that they were all completely taken aback by his sudden appearance, more than a few casting worried, or maybe hopeful glances towards him, their eyes mostly resting on the wolf, lying in a pile in front of them.

It was clear that they were all wearing some sort of uniform, though none of them wore any armor. Despite these last few days having undoubtedly been rough, the guards seemed to still be in good condition, though their clothes had clearly seen better days.

Suddenly, remembering himself, he turned on his heels and rushed back out into the guardroom, hurrying over to the open door.

Looking outside, his eyes searching left and right, his ears scanning for the faintest sound that might reveal whether or not the short fight had been either witnessed or heard by any of the other bandits, he took as long as he dared to make sure that the whole thing had gone unnoticed.

After a while, hearing nothing but the whistle of the wind, seeing nothing that indicated any alarms had been raised, or that anyone had noticed the short commotion, he closed the door, locking it behind him, breathing a sigh of relief.

Rolling his shoulders, stretching out slightly as his muscles punished him for having been pushed through such a burst of action while having been as good as frozen mere moments before.

Turning to see the first wolf guard he had taken out, lying in a pool of his own blood, he grimaced as he realized that he would have to find the keys for the cells below, and his lips curled as he went over to begin the grizzly task.

The smell of blood filling his nostrils, he tried not to take too closely at his victim as he quickly found the bundle of heavy keys that hung on a hoop in his belt, and he unhooked them, stretching out and moving away quickly.

Shivering slightly, he decided that the guards, sitting in the cells bellow, had probably been left waiting long enough, and he turned to walk casually into the large room, hearing the murmur of several voices within.

As he once again appeared at the top of the stairs, the murmur immediately stopped as he once again became the sole focus of the two dozen occupants of the various cells, their eyes staring at him from the darkness of the ill-lit rooms.

One of them however, a large burly Rhino, pushed his way to the front of the cell he occupied along with four others, and, pushing his face to close to the bars to get a better look, snorted almost angrily, his large frame taking up most of Jun's view of the rest of the room behind him.

His voice called out challengingly, strong and fierce, obviously used to giving orders, and Jun's winced as the sudden noise assaulted his ears.

"And who might you be then? Friend or foe?"

Jun looked him up and down, but his clothes, along with uniforms of most of the others, were in too bad a condition for him to be able to differentiate ranks, most of it having been torn or confiscated apparently.

Not wanting to shout, afraid of drawing attention, he descended the steps quickly, and came to a halt in front of the Rhino, the thick, somewhat rusty bars separating them. The Rhino was huge, towering above Jun, his arms bulging with muscles, fresh scars crisscrossing them, while a thick bandage, made from the torn remnants of his own clothes, covering his shoulder. The four other occupants looked out from behind him to gaze at Jun with a mixture of worry and hope, all of them crammed together in the small room, a bunk bed in the corner being the only furniture that adorned the place.

He looked from one to the other, gauging their condition, surprised to see that, despite their poor quarters, he could still see some defiance and pride in their eyes, the wolves' attack and subsequent defeat of their unit not having demoralized them completely it seemed.

The rhino looked at him, his eyes squinting together as he beheld Jun, waiting for his answer.

"I've come to free you, and help you get rid of the bandits. Are you the captain?"

The rhino, looking at Jun long and hard, shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"No, I'm the sergeant. Sergeant Son. The bastards killed our captain. Guess that makes me the chief now then."

His voice grew harder and he never took his eyes from Jun, his eyes seeming to search him for any clues as to whom he was, and where he had come from, the rhino obviously not quick to trust.

It was clear to Jun that, despite having taken out his captors, the rhino did not take that as any proof that Jun was a friend or ally, rather, the violence with which he had entered the chambers seemed to have placed him directly into the category of 'dangerous individual', which was enough for the rhino to regard him as little better than a bandit, at least, for the moment.

Jun could do nothing but nod slowly, as if in agreement, having no real answer to that. Pulling out the keys he had taken, trying to find the one that fit into the lock, the sergeant watching him warily, he cast a sidelong glance towards the chute that led outside, seeing that it was still very dark, the sense of urgency growing more intense.

"The town if crawling with bandits, they've trapped some of the townsfolk in the hall, I could use your help to free them, and toss out the wolves."

The rhino nodded, looking around, catching the eyes of the others. Jun could see them all, out of the corners of his eyes, standing up, gathering closer to the cell doors, their attention shifting from the rhino to Jun, and back again.

As they met the sergeant's eyes, he could see them nod, their faces turning hard.

"Aye, we can do that."

He heard a sort of righteous satisfaction in his voice, a sliver of something hard behind it. Though it was still clear he did not trust Jun in the least, he seemed to relish the opportunity to take on the bandits nonetheless, ridding his town of their presence.

As the lock clicked, and the door to the cell popped open, the large man stepped out, the others streaming out behind him. Stretching to his full, impressive height, rolling his shoulders, the bones and muscles popping, and he sighed contently, before returning his attention back to Jun, one eyebrow crooking upwards, and he beheld him suspiciously.

"And what's your stake in this? Why are you here?"

Tossing the keys to the gazelle next to the rhino, who caught them and immediately hurried over to start unlocking the other cells, Jun had to crane his neck upwards before his orange, hooded eyes could meet those of the rhino, starring down at him from far above.

"The wolves are planning something. Master Croc is on his way here, along with reinforcements. The bandits somehow found out about it, and have taken over this whole town, just to set up an ambush to take him out."

The rhino took a step back, his eyes growing large in shock. Jun, not having time to explain further, turned and, seeing the dead wolf, still clutching his sword, relieved him of his weapon, and handed it hilt first to the sergeant, who took it immediately, gripping it firmly in his meaty fist.

"We have to hurry, the party will be here by dawn, and we have to release the other prisoners before then, and stop Qi… And stop the wolves."

Jun cursed inwardly. There was no reason to divulge Qiang's name. Firstly, it would only deepen the rhino's suspicion, secondly, he did not feel like having to explain his connection to all this, to the wolves. It would only make everything more difficult.

Luckily, the sergeant seemed to miss Jun's slipup, nodding to himself, surveying his men as more and more of them were freed, he looked around the room, his eyes resting on the door leading to the front chamber, before he returned his attention to Jun, apparently, having made up his mind.

"Alright, I hear you. But you didn't answer my question."

Taking a step closer, almost chest to nose with Jun now, the rhino looked down at him, his eyes hard.

"Why are you here?"

There was much more force behind the words this time, the question sounding nothing less than an order, and Jun's fur bristled at the treatment, but he managed to calm himself.

"I heard about what was going on, what the wolves were planning, and decided I wouldn't let it happen. And if I ruin these bandit's day, that a nice bonus."

The rhino sneered, not satisfied with the explanation, knowing that Jun held something back.

Jun knew that it was stupid to hold back, especially at a time like this, but he did not want to tell the rhino the whole story. Though he had not lied, indeed, he really did want to help, his own personal reasons for being would remain that. Personal.

Staring at each other, the rhino soon realized that Jun wasn't about to say anything else, and, huffing angrily, he turned away, checking on the progress of his men, nodding to himself, satisfied as he saw that almost all of them were free.

Apparently, deciding that he had nothing to lose by at least assuming that Jun wasn't an enemy for now, he seemed to drop the issue.

"We'll be ready to go in a minute, how many of your guys are about?"

Jun, somewhat surprised by the question, hesitated.

"It's just me. A couple of my friends are heading upriver to try and warn master Croc, but besides that, I'm all you've got."

It took a second for the rhino to comprehend what he was hearing, a range of emotions rolling across his face. Shock at the fact that they had no additional help, surprise that Jun had made his way there by himself, anger at having been misled like that, his hope of simply steamrolling the wolves evaporating, a little relief was evident however, as he no longer feared that Jun was part of a larger, more dangerous group, using his mean as fodder before kicking out the wolves.

Finally, taking in a deep breath, looking Jun up and down, he settled on nodding, looking disappointed that this was how it turned out, as it would undoubtedly be a much bloodier affair reclaiming the town. Though he did seem to regard Jun with newfound respect, both for better and worse.

"Alright, anymore weapons upstairs?"

Jun, shook his head. He hadn't seen any when he went up to fetch the keys, though he had seen the empty weapons-racks, and he assumed that they had been removed by the wolves, just to be sure no one got any ideas.

Groaning loudly, the rhino shrugged, hefting his sword.

"Guess we'll have to improvise. Now, let's go free those people. You lead the way, we'll be right behind you."

Jun quirked an eyebrow. Though it made sense, the way he said it left Jun with no illusion that there were other reasons why the rhino preferred to have Jun walk in front of him at all times, preferable within sword reach.

Jun shrugged mentally. If the sergeant didn't trust him, that was his problem. Jun had more important things to worry about, and frankly, he didn't really care right now.

Walking back up the stairs, the two dozen guards following behind him, they entered the main room, and, before Jun had time to even reach for the door, they began noisily tearing apart chairs, tables, and anything else that could remotely be used as a weapon, one of them picking up the discarded weapon of the second guards, all of it under the supervision of the sergeant.

Jun winced, sure that someone would hear, but it was over in mere seconds, almost before he had time to turn and shush them loudly, and most of them had by then managed to equip themselves with an assortment of legs, boards, and planks, holding them in gnarled fists, looking much more comfortable wielding something sturdy.

Casting a venomous glare at them, he turned and, Cracking the door open slightly, peered outside, searching for the patrolling guards, looking for the spots where the flickering torches revealing the position of the wolves.

Casting a cautious glance to the east, Jun noticed the faintest shade of crimson beginning to paint the sky in a thin, almost barely visible line, showing the dawn nearing at a snail's pace, the sun fighting its way above the distant horizon. With it would come the approach of the reinforcements from Gongmen, but whether they would prove to come prepared to aid them, or still unaware of the dangers they were facing, was anybody's guess.

Seeing nothing that indicated that the guards had heard the commotion, or seen something out of place, he pushed through, gesturing to the others, who followed close behind him, sounding impossibly loud to his sensitive ears, the hairs on his back rising as he could almost sense their eyes on him, watching his every move.

While before he had felt confident, moving quickly and silently through the shadows, never really concerned with being spotted, now he felt like he was traveling with the circus, that any moment now, a keen-eyed guard would spot them all.

"Could you tell them to quite down? At this rate, they'll hear us long before they see us."

The rhino huffed, but nevertheless, he turned and relayed his request, the whisper traveling down the line, almost in defiance of the message, but he was relieved when the racket did subside, if only a little, everyone trying extra hard to be quiet.

After a while, leading the guards down some of the alleys and roads he had already used once, knowing that they were somewhat safe, they neared the large, rectangular house that double both as an indoor storage area, and as the town meeting hall, which according to Jing was able to house most of the towns adult population.

Nearing a corner, seeing shadows flickering in torchlight, hearing faint voices, he slowed to a stop, leaning carefully forward to get his first real look at the nights second target.

Centered in the town square, the houses and workshops surrounding it giving it a wide berth, the town hall was easily the largest building in town, although it was not very ornate, it seemed to be both well-made and sturdy.

It had the look of a building which could withstand nothing short of a siege or a hurricane, the whole structure made with strength and robustness in mind.

Jun could easily see how a town the size of Jinhae could fit its entire year's harvest inside, while still having room for more. He had seen a similar building in Gonjang, which was really the only other town he could use for reference, but while Jinhae was smaller, their town-hall was obviously substantially larger.

A large well had pride of place in the plaza in front of the entrance, and Jun could easily see where the various merchants would usually set up for the day, some of their stores, little more than wheelbarrows with shelves on them, were covered with tarps for the night.

He was surprised however, by the large fire that was burning merrily not far from the well. Four wolves, standing around it, their paws outstretched, seemed to be deep in conversation, the wooden debris of various object piled high behind one of them, who reached back to pick up a chunk of it to toss on the fire, feeding it.

Jun, looking around, spotted another two guards standing on the slightly curved roof, each of them holding a bow in their paws, though neither of them seemed particularly on guard, they nevertheless scanned the area, their backs turned to one another, their attention outwards.

Apart from that, he couldn't spot anyone, and while he could see no evidence of guards on the inside of the building, he guessed that there were none there. The windows were darkened, no light coming from the inside, and after considering it for a moment, it seemed to make the most sense, keeping all of the guards on the outside, so that, should something happen, they could easily lock the place down.

He turned to talk to the rhino, seeing him look expectantly at him, on arm held out as if to keep the others back.

Inching a little closer, Jun leaned in, and in a low voice conveyed what he had seen.

"Four of them around the fire, not far from the front door. Two archers on the roof. I can take out the archers, if you can get the others."

The rhino nodded, leaning around a little, as if to get a better look at the dancing shadows. He sat there for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"If I can get some of my men around the block, we can attack them from two sides, blocking their access to the building."

He resumed his earlier position, fixing Jun with a hard, determined glare.

"Or priority is the people inside, we've got to make sure they're safe first."

Jun, glad that he wasn't going to have to have a discussion it with the sergeant, nodded, more than willing to wait a few more minutes if it meant that there was a larger chance of the people getting out of this safely.

The rhino turned, indicating a large boar to approached, he instructed him to take a group around, going behind the wolfs.

"… you can take a shortcut through Hyang's store, that woman never locks the door after her, should take you out to the alley behind the smithy."

The boar nodded, indicating a handful of the others.

"Sure thing sarge, we can see if Tang's got a few weapons lying around. He's always working on something."

Hearing them talk, Jun was suddenly reminded that these people weren't just guards, sent from Gongmen, but also locals, most of them having lived here their entire life. They probably knew each and every one of the people living here, and could name the owner and resident of every house here.

He almost wanted to hit himself. Why hadn't he realized this before?

He turned to the rhino, catching his attention, believing it best if he made use of his knowledge of the area.

"As soon as we attack, it's more than likely someone will raise the alarm. Is there anywhere we could go, make the fight more on our terms?"

Even though he didn't want to think too closely about it, it was more than likely that, as soon as they heard the fighting, the rest of the wolves would rush to the aid of their comrades, which would be very bad news for him, and the guards.

The bandits had numbers on their side, and they were better equipped than the newly freed guards who, if Jun had to be honest with himself, were not in as good a condition as he could have hoped, having spent days in the cold, dark cells under the town, with only whatever scraps of food and water their cruel captors saw fit to provide them, though they had obviously wanted to keep them alive, for whatever purpose, he did not know.

Taking a minute to consider it, Son looked back at the men under his command, taking in their condition, nodding to himself, his free hand rubbing his chin.

"Not that I can think of no. Besides, we won't have the opportunity. As soon as we make our move, we'll have to keep the pressure up, else the bastards will turn their attention on the civilians."

He looked at Jun, sizing him up.

"If we wait until master Croc is just outside the gate, we could attack the wolves from behind, forcing them to divide their forces. It would give us a much better chance of success."

Jun considered it for a while. The plan had its merits, he had to admit, and Son obviously had more than his share of experience with this sort of thing, but there were a few things that still made him hesitate.

"Won't we endanger the other group? What if my associates haven't been able to warn them?"

Son's face hardened, not out of annoyance, but because he apparently had already considered this, and had been forced to make a difficult decision. One that he found as distasteful as he found necessary.

"We'll have to hope for the best, and assume that they have. We can't take on the entire gang, and hope to have a chance of winning."

He straightened up, steeling his voice.

"And when all is said and done. My responsibility is to this town, and the people here. They are my first priority, and I do not intend to let them down."

Jun found that, no matter how much he wanted to disagree, he could sympathize, and even respect his view, but that did not mean that he had to be on board with his plan.

He would not run the risk of the great master falling, run the risk of the wolves succeeding. Whatever the reason, they had obviously gone through great trouble to arrange this whole thing, with the singular goal of eliminating one of the two remaining protectors of this realm. And if it was important for them to succeed, then it was imperative that they should fail in their endeavor.

The sun, rising more rapidly than he would have thought, illuminated the far distance, a tiny sliver of it peeking above the trees in the distance, beginning to banish the dark that had so far shrouded Jun, and the newly freed warriors.

He hissed to himself.

Time, was running out.

"What if I could provide the distraction?"

The rhino, having turned to whisper something to the man behind him, stopped and turned, his hard eyes boring into Jun's.

"We hit them now, we free the last prisoners, then, while you keep them distracted, I'll attack the tavern, force them to split their forces."

Son snorted, shaking his head incredulously.

"You sure have a high opinion of yourself. You'll be dead in seconds, and the rest of us will follow soon after that."

Jun leaned forward, trying his best to sound older and more mature than he was, venom creeping into his voice as he spoke, his own tone hardening.

"I can do it. This isn't the first time I've dealt with these particular wolves. Some of them have distinctly unpleasant memories of the encounter. Trust me. They'll have plenty to worry about."

The rhino's eyes narrowed as Jun revealed this piece of information, and his grip tightened on his sword as his nostrils flared dangerously. Leaning closer, his voice grew icy.

"I knew there was something off about you. What's your dealings with these wolves? Why are you really here?"

He seemed ready to run Jun through right then and there, even ignoring their precarious situation, the nearby band of wolves only a few dozen meters away, but Jun wasn't about to back down now.

"I told you, I'm here to help. I want these wolves gone just as much as you do. I want the people in this town to be safe, and I want Master Croc and his men to make it through here alive. My reasons for doing so are my own, and I swear, once the bandits are gone, I will leave, and none here will ever see or hear from me again, if that is how you want it."

Locked in a stare contest, neither of them seemed willing to back down. The rhino, towering over Jun, took another step closer, now almost touching Jun with the tip of his sword, his large frame bearing down on the smaller tiger.

Long seconds passed, and Jun began feeling decidedly uncomfortable under the intense glare, but his eyes did not waver, and finally, giving an almost dismissive huff, Son stepped back.

"Fine then. We'll do it your way."

Jun allowed himself to feel a moment of triumph before a meaty fist closed painfully around his shoulder, pulling him closer, his feet leaving the ground, his nose almost touching that of Son, the point of the rhino's horn resting uncomfortably on Jun's forehead.

"But I warn you, if you're playing me, if this is some sort of trick, the last thing I do before I die, will be to end you."

He sounded as if he was not a moment in doubt, that if any of his suspicions about Jun were true, he would indeed inflict a very painful death upon the cloaked stranger before him, and Jun could do little else but nod, the rhino letting him down roughly before stepping back.

"Good. Now, the others will be in position soon. Once you fire your first arrow, we'll attack, and free those prisoners."

Stretching to his full, enormous height, the rhino looked out across the town, towards the rising sun, his voice, falling to little more than a whisper, as if he was speaking more to himself than anyone else.

"Then, we'll secure the town, and free the rest of the villagers."

* * *

Drawing his breath in, slow and deep, Jun was glad that the scarf prevented it from misting on the air, revealing his position to anyone who was attentive enough to notice. Being spotted before everyone was in position was the last thing they needed right now.

None of the wolves had discovered the group circling around them, and Jun was still keeping a close watch on them all, either standing around the fire, chatting, or placed on the roof, their attention turned towards the north, their eyes no doubt fixed on the horizon, scouting for the approaching party from Gongmen.

The day was dawning, there was no denying it anymore. The light bathed the top of the roofs, warming the tiles on the surrounding houses, while the shadows still clung to the streets bellow, though they were growing thinner by the minute, the day beginning to chase the dark of night out of the streets of the town.

Jun could feel his heart beginning to pump faster as the time for the battle was approaching, his breath coming more and more rapidly, despite his effort to keep it controlled. His stomach was churning, another symptom of the stress he was suffering under, the feeling distinctly unpleasant and unsettling.

This was it. This was when he had to prove what he was worth. In the next few minutes, he would either help free the remaining hostages inside the town hall, fight off the wolves, and disrupt whatever evil plans they had. Or he would die, his goal unachieved.

His family, unavenged.

He tried to push the thought down, burring deeper in his mind, but it proved persistent, and refused to give way.

A slight movement caught his eye, and he turned his head to see the boar from before, sticking his head out from his hiding spot behind the local smithy, waving his hand slightly.

They were in position.

They were ready.

Taking in a last, deep calming breath, he nocked an arrow.

Time was up.

It was now or never.

He stepped out from his hiding place, aimed, the seconds feeling like minutes, time slowing down as he became acutely aware of his own blood flowing inside his veins.

His eyes narrowed, and he picked out his target, adjusting his aim slightly, holding in his breath.

He loosened.

The arrow sped across the distance, whistling as it flew.

It struck the wolf in his shoulder, pushing him forward, the bandit yelling in pain as he disappeared from sight.

Then it started.

With an earsplitting roar, Son charged forward, followed by the rest of his men, rushing from their hiding-places, charging the four, surprised wolves, turning to face the assault, reaching for their weapons.

Jun, remaining where he stood, letting the town guard swarm around him, and he pulled out another arrow, nocked it, and took aim.

The remaining wolf standing on the roof turned faster than he would have thought and blindly shot an arrow into the mass of guards, a pained cry revealing that it had found its mark, the bandit smirking as he reached back to grasp another missile.

Jun did not give him a chance however, as he himself quickly let his second arrow fly, the shaft flying true, striking the archer in the side, the wolf having tried to jump aside, his eyes wide as he caught the telltale glimmer and heard the whistle.

Jun reached back, grabbing a third arrow, his eyes searching for any more targets.

A howl rose to the sky, announcing to all the wolves who might somehow not have heard by now, that they were under attack, similar howls rising in reply from around the town, ringing through the alleys and streets of Jinhae, the eerie sound reminding Jun about his promise to Son.

His part of this small skirmish completed, Jun speed away, rushing towards the tavern where most of the remaining wolves where quartered, intend on waylaying as many of them as possible, giving Son and his guards the chance to free the others, and push through the bandit's counterattack.

Seeing the last of the four wolves who had guarded the hall go down under a hail of blows as he ran down a nearby street, Jun's sharp eyes caught shapes moving behind the windows of the nearby houses, frightened faces peeking out from behind the shutters and drapes that covered them, the people of the town trying to figure out what was going on, fearing that the wolves had turned on them.

He had no time to stop and reassure them, or to tell them to stay inside, to hide and wait for the battle to be over. If he didn't hurry and draw enough of the wolves away from the real fight, then Son and the rest would get swarmed, and they would fall.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

He was going to do his part.

As he turned a corner, he almost crashed into one confused sheep who had ventured out into the street, Jun just managing to avoid the collision as he jumped to the side, hearing a startled yelp from behind him.

With no time to spare, every second counting, he threw himself down another small road, squeezed through a narrow alley, and finally came out unto the main street, the tavern looming above him to his left, dominating that part of town.

At the end of the street, the tavern was a chaotic mass of pushing, shoving, and growling shaggy form, the numerous wolves who had been lodged within, all trying to scramble out at once, answering the howls of their comrades, the points of their spear, swords, axes, and glaives all catching the morning light, the sun glittering off the cruel, polished steel.

Above the din of the rattle of armor, and the crash of the dozens of wolves, one voice carried clear across the noise and the confusion, shouting to be heard, the authority and the malice contained within it audible even above the noise.

"… Moe faster, I will personally skin the last one out! I want every one of them dead! You hear! DEAD!"

And then, Jun saw him, the owner of the voice.

A gray-maned, ferocious-looking wolf, rows of daggers strapped across his chest, one of his fang snapped off near the top, directed his subordinates, the other wolves keeping a respectful, almost fearful distance as they parted around him, surging forward, towards the town hall.

Jun recognized him. He remembered him, the recollection feeling like a fist striking his gut, forcing the air from his lungs.

He felt as if someone reached a paw through his chest and seized his heart, holding it in a vice grip, his lungs refusing to work, denying him fresh air, his breath catching in his throat.

The world stopped, time stopping, everything standing still, motionless.

A memory, almost like a vision, pushed its way forward, Jun remembering everything vividly, every detail fresh in his mind's eye, every smell and sound become more real than reality. And as he came face to face with the wolf who had haunted his dreams, all other thoughts and sensations fled before that of the memory that pushed its way to the front of his mind.

His father, wounded, bleeding, dying, dragging Jun, his youngest son, into the forest, hopping to lose their pursuers amongst the shadows, seeking refuge amongst the looming trees, hoping to save his only remaining child.

Behind them, howling, fangs snapping, swords rattling, chasing after them relentlessly, howling for their blood, the wolves who had come to their village, bringing death and destruction, would not let them escape, would not let them slip from their claws.

Looking back, fearfully glancing through the memory of the forests, seeing his home burn behind him, he saw him, the same grey fur, the same, evil, hateful eyes, a hateful, looming presence, directing the others with his malice.

This was the wolf who had led the raid, who had chased after him and his father. This was the creature that had sown destruction and death amongst the residents of his village, who had torched, burned and maimed.

This was the wolf who had killed his family.

Qiang turned his head up slightly catching sight of Jun, their eyes meeting, locking together.

Jun's blood boiled, and his rage mounted, growing, becoming all-consuming, blocking out all other thoughts and emotions, all other sensations except the fire that coursed through his body, erasing all doubts and fears, removing all traces of cold, hunger, thirst and fear.

A wolf, standing next to Qiang, the top of his ear missing, pointed towards Jun, his eyes growing large with shock, and he turned to say something to the gray-furred leader.

Whatever it was, it made the wolf's hard eyes narrow, and he growled angrily.

Jun didn't care. He hardly even noticed.

He only had eyes for Qiang.

This was it.

He was dimly aware of the sound of fighting growing louder somewhere further inside the town, yelling and shouting reaching his ears, the words intelligible at this distance.

But that didn't matter.

All that mattered was Qiang.

Jun would finally have his revenge.

He brought up his bow, and sighted down the arrow, already nocked.

As the missile crossed the distance, Qiang threw himself aside, the arrow biting into one of his underlings, the wolf disappearing beneath the feet of his comrades.

Faster than he had ever been able to before, he drew forth a second arrow, and send it flying towards his target, everything inside him screaming to take him down, to finish this.

To avenge his family.

Qiang, turning to yell something to the wolf with the missing ear, brought up a shield he had picked up from the ground, the arrow thudding into it, burying itself deep, but not penetrating the thick wood.

Growling in fury, his revenge continuously denied him, Jun pulled out a third arrow, nocking it to the string, intend on finishing this right here, right now.

But he was not given the opportunity.

Either obeying the order of their fearsome leader, or acting of their own accord, a good dozen or so of the wolves broke off, and stormed down the broad street, rushing forward, running on all fours, their weapons held awkwardly in their paws, or sheathed on their backs, their narrow, glowing eyes fixed on the lone figure at the end of the road, intend on punishing him for daring to oppose them.

Jun growled, furious that he was to be denied his rightful retribution, not willing to let the wolf escape him, not willing to allow him to live a moment longer without suffering for what he had done.

Qiang would die this day. Nothing would stop him from achieving this goal.

Pulling out two arrows, he held the bow sideways, nocking them both at once, putting his left foot behind him, bracing himself, crouching low to the ground.

He hardly needed to aim, the wolves running so closely together down the street, almost right on top of him by now, but he still gave himself a moment to sight down along the deadly shafts, needing each of them to count.

They whistled as they flew, their sharpened points catching the sun for just a split-second as they passed through one venturing ray of the bright Morningstar, their points sparkling as they did so, before they disappeared, one burring itself deep under the arm of one of the attackers, the other, biting into the shoulder of another, both of them howling in pain.

Jun immediately set off at a sprint, disappearing down a side street, pushing through the clutter and trash that clustered ahead of him, vaulting a stack of crates blocking his way, angrily pushing a stack of woven baskets out of his way, scattering them.

He ducked to the side once again, weaving in and out of a half dozen alleys and backstreets, intent on finding a way around the block, wanting to resume his attack on the wolf.

But no matter where he turned, no matter which path he chose, he would come face to face with a group of his pursuers, blocking his way, forcing him to go back, to find another route.

No matter which path he took, he could hear them behind him, one of them yelling at the others, ordering them to take him out, to rush after him, warning to catch him, warning them to not let him escape.

He could hear them, even smell them. Some of them, racing along on the roofs above, where calling out to the others, directing them, preventing him from losing them in the maze of houses and buildings, infuriating him even further.

Others, chasing him along the narrow streets below, trying to catch up to him, were following him closely, never more than a turn or two behind him, preventing him from doubling back.

Gritting his teeth together in hot fury, his anger mounting to an all-consuming, numbing sensation, he let out an angry growl, feeling as if Qiang was getting further and further away every second, no doubt heading for the real fight, in the opposite direction of where Jun was going.

Jun slid to a halt, mud, dust and dirt spraying around him as he brought himself to a full stop, his claws digging into his palms as he tried to still his shaking hands, his anger making them shiver.

Fine.

If there was no other way, then he would fight them now, and then he would find Qiang afterwards.

They thought they had him on the run. They thought he was trying to escape. They were wrong.

He had no intention of escaping.

They did not understand the nature of their target.

He was not the prey in this game of cat and mouse.

He was the predator.

Letting them catch sight of him, he took off at a sprint again, injecting a newfound energy into his legs, pushing him forwards with a newfound momentum.

Taking another sudden turn, he sprinted down an alley, seeing the river through the spaces between the houses, the blue river sparkling in the morning sun, before he caught sight of what he had been searching for.

A particularly tall and robust-looking stack of crates, placed against the wall of one of the storehouses, almost resembled a set of stairs, lead upwards, towards the roof, the stack terminating hallway up the building.

Sprinting forward, his bow placed over his shoulder, the string across his left shoulder, he leapt up, jumping from box to box, before he came to the top and, with all the strength he could muster, leapt up, his powerful legs sending him flying skywards.

He almost made it, almost leapt clear onto the building, but he still needed to grab on to the side, using his arms to pull him up the last bit, pushing himself unto the roof of the building, giving him a clear view across the city.

The warehouse he was standing on was not the tallest building in the town. That honor went to the tavern, reaching upwards, now seemingly far away, but it still was of a decent height, overlooking much of the town, giving him a good view of the surrounding land.

He got a short glimpse of the white, mud and snow-covered fields surrounding the town, outside the wooden walls, the forests and trees surrounding them on three sides having been pushed way back to make room for the crops that fed the inhabitants, the boxy outlines of a couple of outlying farms visible in the distance, the great road cutting its way through the trees, making its way across the fields towards the town on each side.

However, he did not have time to enjoy the view, and he did not allow himself the luxury of orientating himself, to see how the guards fared in their fight against the wolves. He had his own fight to worry about

Turning, seeing one of the wolves jumping across the tops of the nearby houses, yelling to his comrades bellow, pointing towards Jun, he brought up his bow, nocked a new arrow, and sent it flying towards the bandit, the missile racing towards him.

It struck its target in midair, the wolf, surprised and in pain, tumbling forward, botching its jump, crashed into the top of the house it had been vaulting too, the tiles coming loose, sending it falling to the streets bellow with a frightened yelp.

"He's on the roof! Get up there!"

He stepped forward, placing one foot on the edge of the building, looking down into shade of the muddy alley beneath, seeing a handful of his pursuers rush around the corner, crowding forward, some of them already climbing the crates he himself had used.

He fired another arrow, and one of the bandits, nearly at the top of the stack, crashed down, falling into the mud, his companions, looking up, seeing him scowling down at them, scattered, not wanting to give him an opportunity to draw a bead on them, abandoning their attempt to scale the side.

Not wanting to give them an opportunity to regroup, he loosened a poorly aimed arrow at one of them, but it skidded off the surface of the road a few inches behind one of the retreating bandits, and they disappeared into the maze of the streets below before he had a chance to fire again.

Hearing the distant sound of clattering tiles, he turned to see the second group, having circled around earlier to block his advance, as they came running across the top of the neighboring building, heading towards him, the three of them closing the distance fast.

He turned, drawing his sword, and with an angry growl, he began making his own way towards them, wanting to head them off on the other side of the warehouse he himself occupied, the tiles tearing off, sliding away underneath him, clattering to the ground, threatening to make him slip and fall.

The wolves, rushing forward, jumped across the gap, sailing through the air surprisingly gracefully, and came to a sliding, halting stop in front of him.

He rushed forward, a surprisingly deep roar escaping him. Feeling the roof give way underneath him, he half ran, half slipped, into one of the bandits, who was busy trying to right himself, his arms flailing slightly as he tried to regain his balance, not having expected the roof to be so unstable.

Jun didn't give him the opportunity though, crashing into him, using his full weight to push the wolf, who, surprised, shouted out as he slipped, falling off the edge of the roof, his arms flailing even more as they desperately tried to grab onto something, before he disappeared, falling to the ground, followed by a cascade of tiles.

Righting himself, Jun brought up his sword to block an incoming strike, the head of an axe hammering into the gleaming steel of his sword.

He reached out his free hand, grabbing hold of the wolf's arm, preventing him from drawing back his weapon for another strike, the bandit looking up surprised.

Pulling him closer, making the wolf lose his footing, Jun stepped past him, his blade going low, meeting resistance, before he let the wolf go, feeling the bandit slump behind him, Jun sword coming away, dripping.

The third wolf, seeing his two companions go down in quick succession, faced with the furious, cloaked stranger before him, and with no reinforcements in evidence, took a step back, bringing up his sword, his eyes filling with fear as he glanced around for something to use that could improv his diminishing chances of survival.

Jun didn't know where the first group had gone, having lost both sight and interest in them after they abandoned their attempt to scale the side of the building, but seeing that the wolf in front of him was the last one to stand in his way, he gave it no chance to come up with a strategy to defeat him.

He leapt forward, his blade striking out, aiming for the wolf's shoulder, but the bandit, faster and nimbler than he had anticipated, turned, his own sword coming up in a blur to catch Jun's, the two of them coming apart again, before Jun tried to strike from below, sweeping his blade in a low arch.

Once again he was blocked, the wolf gaining confidence, trying to strike back, thinking he saw an opening, his sword going high, but as he did so, he exposed himself.

Seeing his chance, Jun spun, crouching low, avoiding the counterstrike, the heel of his foot striking the back of the bandit's knee, making his leg bend, sending him falling backwards, loosing his grip on his sword, the blade clattering to the roof, sliding off, falling to the streets bellow.

The wolf himself began sliding, his arms flailing as they sought to gain purchase, grabbing hold of tiles that would simply give way, and he tumbled over the side.

In the last possible moment, one of his paws closed onto the metal gutter, running along the lower part of the roof, arresting his drop, but only temporarily.

With a loud, screeching sound, the gutter came off the roof, tearing itself free under the weight of the grown wolf, the whole thing falling to the ground, taking the screaming bandit with it.

He landed in a heap on the hard stones bellow, the air driven from his lungs, his arm lying at an odd angle, but judging by the pained howl, he was still very much alive.

Jun glared down at him, seeing that he wasn't going to get up any time soon, and so, as he no longer presented an obstacle, he lost all interest in him.

Sheathing his sword, taking out his bow, placing his third to last arrow on the string, he looked around, searching for the remaining wolves, but failed to locate them.

He remained where he was for another minute, the point of his arrow tracking left and right, ready for any threat to appear around the corner at any moment.

But nothing came, the wolves having disappeared, and with dark satisfaction, he realized that he must have scared them off, sending them running with their tails between their legs.

Directing his gaze towards the heart of the city, where a growing pillar of dark smoke rose skywards, the loud sound of fighting drawing his attention, he squinted his eyes, but could not see anything, the buildings hiding the battle, shielding them from him.

Growling, he started forward.

"I'm coming for you Qiang."

He whispered it to himself, half as a reminder, half as a promise. Both to himself.

And to the wolf.

It would end here.

One way or the other.

* * *

AN:

First of all, I would like to say thank you to all those who have taken the time to review this story but to whom I haven't replied, for which I'm very sorry, and I hope you all understand that your positive feedback is very much appreciated, and welcomed.

So, this turned out to be one hell of a long chapter, dragging on and on and on. I had intended for the whole fight to fit in one chapter, wanting to use it as a steppingstone to start off on the second phase of the story, but as I rounded the 15k word count, I decided that, for the sake of reader friendliness, I would split it into two parts, to make it more easy to digest, and give me some time to finish the second half.

For some, this chapter might have been a bit violent and bloody, and perhaps, a bit dark, but I hope that it didn't get too much for you if that how you felt.

While I purposefully tried to make it darker than some of the previous chapters, I hope it doesn't get too overshadowing, but I'm afraid that its going to get a bit worse before it gets better.

I've been wondering though, seeing as the story just rounded 100k words last update (Hurray) without me having made much progression in the storyline (at least, not as much as I had planned) If you guys thought that it was progressing a bit too slowly? I don't know, just a thought.

Well, I hope you guys all liked the chapter, and if you have any notes, questions or anything else, please post a review. I just love reviews

Now, I'm going to do my very best to have the second half of this posted before Christmas, after which I will probably have to take a break from writing for at least two weeks. Yeah, sorry. So it might be the better part of a month before I update this, but fear not! I shall return.

But until then, hope you enjoyed.


	12. The beast of Jinhae

Hello everyone! Hope you've all had some nice, relaxing/fun/exciting holidays, as I'm back with the latest chapter in the story.

Now, first of all, I would like to sincerely thank you for putting up with having to wait this long for this chapter, as I did promise that I would attempt to post it weeks ago. Alas, fate intervened, and my schedule have been crammed tight with things to do this last month, and indeed, is still overly full for my liking for the foreseeable future. But despair not, I shall still update, and shall do my utmost to make it as regular as possible.

Secondly, I would like to say thank you for the amazing reviews I've received for the story, and assure you that even though I might not always reply, I do indeed read and enjoy them all greatly, and that whether it is a comment, some constructive criticism, or just a nice, encouraging message for me to read, I really do appreciate that you took the time to write and leave one

Now, whit all that done, it is on to the story, but before you read, I would like to warn some of you that this, much like some of the previous chapters, turned a little dark, so if you are reading beyond this point, you have been warned.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He descended to the street below, lowering himself off the side of the building, letting himself fall the rest of the way, landing on the hard stones of the road, lessening the impact as best he could.

He glanced over to the two wolves lying beside each other, one, lifeless and still, the other still writhing in pain, clutching his injured elbow.

Scowling, he decided to leave him be, as he no longer posed a threat to him, and he turned and took off at a brisk pace in the general direction of the tavern, hopping that he would be able to trace Qiang from there.

He felt a small twinge of doubt however, hearing the main battle raging on, somewhere off in the distance, the noise, somewhat muted, still quite audible, the yells, roars and screams reaching his ears, the streets funneling them towards him.

Shouldn't he be helping them?

He hesitated, coming to a halt in the empty street, half turning towards the sound, almost in the opposite direction of where he wished to go.

His fingers slid down the string of his bow nervously, toying with it as he was faced with the dilemma.

After a moment, he shook his head, reasserting himself, the hesitation turning back into anger.

Son and his guards, along with the other freed citizen, would be capable of handling the wolves. After all, he had led a good deal of them away from the main fight, and Jun doubted that Qiang would leave the front gate totally abandoned, seeing as master Croc could not be far off now, and the wolf's main objective would undoubtedly still be to take out the master.

Reassuring himself, he set off down the street once again, having little trouble finding his way back to the main road, seeing the large tavern dominating the far end of the street.

He felt as if he was getting closer, nearing his goal, a sense of presence gripping him, all his senses getting sharper, his mind, narrowing, focusing on the task ahead of him.

This was it.

He rushed forward, catching sight of a handful of wolves, crouching behind the breastworks above the gate, peeking out into the wilderness outside, crossbows clutched in their paws, eyes peeled for any movement from the borders of the town.

His eyes scanned along the palisade, but he could not locate the wolf he sought, could not find the grey fur amongst the enemies posted there.

He growled.

Inside. He would have to be hiding inside.

One of the wolves turned, maybe alerted by the sound of Jun's feet striking the cobbles of the street, and as he caught sight of him he yelled out to his comrades, who all turned in surprise, levelling their weapons, taking aim.

Jun, unfamiliar with the weapons, but smart enough to understand their purpose, threw himself aside as four bolt struck the stones around him, glancing off in a shower of sparks, speeding off in different directions, disappearing from sight.

Either by design, but more likely from sheer bad luck, one of them did find its mark, as he accidently dived into its path, and it caught the back of his shin, carving a deep, painful cut along it.

He winced, but nothing more. The pain was not great, in fact, he barely noticed it all, though the wound was deep.

Angry, seeing that they were taking their time reloading, he retaliated, sending an arrow flying off towards them, catching one of them low in his torso, sending the wolf falling back, tumbling over the edge of the wall, making his comrades scatter, howling in anger and surprised as they dived for cover.

Momentarily free of their gaze, he resumed his dash towards the tavern, the building now looming above him, and as he drew his sword, and threw his bow across his back, he gritted his teeth, expecting to be met with the sight of several wolves inside.

He slammed into the door, already loose on its hinges, and it came off with a groan of metal and crack of wood, flying lazily into the main room, falling to the floor with a loud 'thump', throwing up dust and dirt as it did so.

He entered directly after it, sword at the ready, expecting to have to fend off an attack almost immediately, his muscles tense and ready, his paws gripping the hilt tightly.

It was empty.

He stood there, momentarily surprised, almost stunned by the discovery, having fully expected at least half a dozen bandits to occupy it, along with their leader.

But there was nobody.

He was alone, surrounded by splintered chairs, ruined tables, the debris of uncountable cups, plates and barrels scattered across the premises, the wolves having been less than respectful of the interior, seemingly having gone out of their way to smash every piece of furniture inside.

Splashed across the walls and floor were a multitude of stains, mostly from food and drink, but also a good deal of them made from blood, personal experience teaching him to distinguish the stains.

Checking again, his eyes quickly scanning the room once more, checking every corner and shadow for hidden enemies, he led out an angry, disappointed snarl and kicked one of the few remaining chairs across the room, sending it crashing into the wall, smashing it to pieces.

He wasn't here!

He had been mistaken. He had been wrong.

Qiang was gone, probably having decided to take care of the business inside the town himself, wanting to settle things before the party from Gongmen arrived.

Fine then.

He would get to live a little longer, as Jun would have to make his way back across the town after all.

He took a step outside, and immediately, he was forced to pull back his leg, jerking it back inside or else have it impaled on a bolt, sent flying from somewhere above, the thing having been but a hair's breadth from impaling his already wounded leg.

Apparently, the wolves on the wall were lying in wait for him, the death of their comrade not having deterred them in the least.

He snarled, annoyed that the universe seemed determined to deny him his revenge, setting up obstacle after obstacle.

Alright, he would deal with the archers first.

He turned, spotting a broken window, placed near the back of the building, next to the stairs, most of it wrenched out of its frame, and he went over and carefully, crouching low, sliding up to the bottom of the frame, he peeked outside, unable to see much else but the wall looming besides the tavern, the road outside, and the houses across the street.

He caught sight of three of them, sighting down their crossbows, waiting for him to appear outside, no doubt expecting him to try and dash out. The ladder that led up there was placed across the street, leaning against the wall, but there was no way he would be able to make it over there without them getting a hit.

Sneering, he pulled back, deciding against making himself an obvious target. But then, how would he get up there?

Looking back, he saw the stairs, the banister broken off in two spots, and peering up, he saw it disappearing up, terminating somewhere far above, somewhere near the top floor.

He almost smiled, suddenly remembering how tall the structure was, dominating the town as it was with its four stories rising far above the other structures and houses of the settlement.

Including the wall.

Running up the stairs, taking it three steps at a time, he passed the first floor, and continued his dash, rushing past the second floor as well, seeing that it was in much the same state as the main room. He stopped as he came to the hallway on the third floor, a row of doors on each side of him, a window, with paper panels, at the far end, facing out, towards the forests beyond the walls.

Walking over there, he carefully, very carefully, using the tip of his sword, pocked a hole through the thin panel, putting his eye to it, seeing what was awaiting him.

His calculation had been correct, and he was now positioned a little above the wall, a deal further away than he had thought, a broad alley separating the outer wall of the tavern from actually touching the defensive structure.

The three wolves were still positioned above the gate, though more spread out than before, and they were definitely getting a bit nervous, as their target had failed to appear, the three of them clanking around nervously.

Well, who was he to keep them waiting?

He walked to the opposite end of the hall, rolling his shoulders, adjusting his bow and straightening his cloak. This was going to be difficult, but he didn't have time to waste. He just wanted this to be over with so he could get back to his real objective.

Setting off at a sprint, pumping his free arm, holding his sword a bit out from him so as not to accidently impale or cut himself, he jumped, curling his body together, tucking his knees to his chest, breaking through the flimsy window, emerging back out into the light of the morning, seeing the thin gangway running along the wooden palisade, nearing, he slammed into it, skidding into the side of the breastwork, almost losing his grip on his sword as he nearly botched his landing.

The wolves look up, surprised and completely taken aback, and they had barely turned towards him when he was sprinting their way.

Panicking, the front wolf, the one closest to Jun, fired his crossbow, the bolt speeding past Jun, drawing a line of blood from his side, punching a hole through his cloak, disappearing somewhere behind him, but failing to do any real harm.

His bolt wasted, the wolf let his weapon fall from his hands, reaching for a long, cruel-looking knife hanging on his belt, only to be run through by Jun.

His comrades, unsure, slightly panicking at seeing their assailant appear so suddenly, and witnessing their comrade taken out so violently, tried to take aim at the him, but could not get a clear line of sight around the form of their fallen comrade.

Pulling his sword free, Jun gave the bandit a forceful kick backwards, sending him falling into the wolf behind him, sending both of them sprawling, crashing into a heap of limbs.

Suddenly, his line of sight clear, the last of the archers took aim, bringing up his crossbow, with Jun having nowhere to run.

Thinking quickly, acting almost on instinct, Jun did the only thing that came to mind, his limbs acting on the impulse before his mind had fully processed it.

He flung his sword at him, the blade, perfectly balanced, flying end over end, the surprised wolf, his eyes going wide, tried to duck, but was struck before he could completely avoid it, the heavy hilt of the weapon smacking into his temple, dazing him.

Dashing forward, he jumped over the first of the wolves, still trying to untangle himself from his deceased comrade, and landing on the other side, he bend low, picked up his sword, and before the bandit had a chance to recover, he placed a forceful kick to the side of his chest, hearing the air go out of his opponent as he tipped him off the side of the gangway, sending him falling into the mud bellow, the wolf landing with a wet sound as mud and thawed snow was sent flying in every direction, the fall too short to do much real damage, but far enough to be very uncomfortable, the wolf making a pained gasp as the air was knocked from his lungs.

Jun turned, seeing the last of his opponents finally untangle himself, pitching the limb body of the other wolf over the side, the bandit wasting no time before reaching for his weapon, lying discarded a short distance from him, balanced precariously near the side of the wall, threatening to fall to the street below.

Jun, rushing him, not going to give him the opportunity to lose a bolt at him, tipped the crossbow over, hearing it crash and splinter as it dashed itself against the hard stone, and brought his blade down, tip first, to plunge into the wolf.

The wolf gave a weak whimper, and then went limp, Jun, catching his breath, suddenly realizing how winded he was, only slowly recovered, and extended to his full height, a throbbing, painful sting in his side almost making him double over.

Resting his paw on the wall, grabbing his side, he withdrew his paw, still holding his sword, and saw a worrying amount of crimson, coloring his dark gloves.

Looking down, he saw that the first bolt had been far more precise than he had initially thought, a welt of blood pouring down his side, through a tear in his shirt.

Sneering, he cursed internally, ignoring the sudden pain bobbling up from the wound as he finally took notice.

Later. He would deal with it later.

Standing up, forcing himself to ignore the pain, he started off once again, haltingly, unable to force himself to sprint like he had before, but nevertheless moving rapidly along the wall, his eyes scanning for a way down.

He wasn't about to let a little loss of blood stop him now. Not when he was so close.

Far away, further along the wall, the sun having risen fully, illuminating the entire city, giving him a clear view of the whole structure, he could clearly see two wolves, posted as guards, armed with crossbows like their colleagues, their eyes scanning the distant horizon, one paw placed on their brow so as to shield their eyes from the blinding sun.

He wondered if he could avoid another fight, or if he would have to rush these two as well, the distance too large for either of them to effectively shoot at each other, when one of them, giving out a cry, half in victory, half in despair, suddenly pointed to something outside the wall, his comrade leaning forward to try and see it for himself.

Puzzled, Jun crouch down, and turned his attention outwards, trying to see what had the guards so agitated, fearing the appearance of reinforcements.

What he saw however, was far more welcome.

Flying a proud, gleaming banner, displaying a noble-looking peacock, its wings spread wide, displayed in bright, golden colors, a troupe of about fifteen figures appeared, manifesting from the dark, brooding forest behind them, walking along in two columns, lead by a tall figure, with a long, thin snout, green scales visible beneath a cloak fluttering heroically in the wind.

This must be Master Croc and the guards from Gongmen.

He squinted his eyes, searching, trying to pierce the darkness of the woods beyond.

He couldn't see Bai or Kuo anywhere.

He sighed. They must have been unable to find Master Croc then, so he could not expect the kung fu master or his men to be wise to the peril they were in. No matter. He had succeeded in freeing the guards and the villagers, and from the sound of it, they were busy fighting the wolves. There would be no ambush today.

In fact, with reinforcements approaching rapidly, he even dared hope that this battle was as good as over. With the additional guards, and the legendary master Croc on their side, the wolves didn't stand a chance.

A howl rose up from his left, reaching his ears, sending a chill down his spine as a reply sounding from the heart of the town, forcing its way through the muted din of battle.

He looked back, seeing one of the two guards, a paw cupped to his mouth, howl once again, the sound frighteningly loud, even from where he was crouched.

What was he doing? He was giving away their position! There was no way that master Croc hadn't heard that.

Looking back to the approaching group, he could see them suddenly halt in their steps, obviously surprised, before hurrying forwards again, approaching the town with greater haste than before, the cloaked figure at the front, urging the others on.

The two wolves, apparently having done their duty, descended the ladder next to them, going down to the streets bellow, disappearing between the houses.

As Jun eyed them suspiciously, his eyes scanning the nearby streets, searching for an answer to why they had given up their position, it was a while before Jun realized something had changed. Something was missing.

The sound of fighting, previously, quite loud, ringing through the streets, reaching his ears, was fading, the noise growing fainter, replaced by an almost eerie silence.

What was going on? Had the wolves won? Had the townsfolk defeated them?

He gritted his teeth together, getting back up, ignoring the pain from his dual cuts, able to smell his own blood on the air.

Looking down, he found that the drop down was not too far, and, grabbing hold of one of the planks bellow him, he lowered himself towards the ground, his strong arms easily capable of holding his own weight suspended above the ground.

Dropping the last two meters or so, letting himself fall graciously to the street bellow, his landing cushioned by the layer of mud and dirt, the wet muck spraying him, soiling his cloak, he gave a slight grunt as his weakened leg buckled slightly, but held his weight.

Paying it little mind, the pain seeming distant and numb, he turned his head left and right, trying to gauge the direction he would need to take to catch up to the wolves.

Where would they go?

After a moment's thought, he came to a conclusion.

The harbor. They would be going to the harbor.

They would be leaving the town, and make their escape along the rushing river, from where they could disappear down any number of smaller adjoining rivers and waterways, going anywhere.

There was no way that they would remain now, their plans foiled, their ambush having failed. There was no way they could hope to face up to the master and his reinforcements, even if they had defeated the guards within the city.

So they would slink back to the lairs from where they had come, where Jun couldn't follow.

He would maybe never again have a chance to avenge his family.

With no hope of defeating the master, they would likely try and make a break for it, and the river was their best option, as they could put quite the distance between themselves and any potential pursuers.

Yes, they would be heading for the river.

Setting off down the street he thought most likely to take him there, he had to suppress a wince of pain every time his left foot hit the hard ground, his injury giving a displeased jab every time it did so.

Where earlier, with his adrenalin up and his anger flaring, he had been able to ignore it, now, tiring, both from the long fight and the loss of blood, his senses were returning to normal. Things seemed… Less clear. Less bright. Sounds seemed to become more distant, less audible, and his muscles began aching, hurting even.

And, as his body returned to normal, so too did his mind, his bloodlust and fury receding, releasing their hold on him, leaving him feeling somewhat hollow.

Hollow and tired.

Feeling himself stumbling, his mind began to wander, and he began to consider his actions, realizing the mistakes he had made. Realizing how selfish he had been.

Had he really run off to hunt Qiang instead of rushing to aid Son and his men? What kind of person was he to have left them like that? What kind of…

He shook his head, banishing the unwelcome thoughts that seemed to crowd his mind.

No, not now. Not when he was so close. Later, when the fight was truly over. He would think about it later.

Feeling some of his earlier strength return, feeling the pain and fatigue receding again, he gritted his teeth, pushing himself harder, forcing himself to run faster.

Readying his bow, he drew forth an arrow, despairing slightly as he felt around, his paw brushing up against a solitary shaft, discovering that he now only had the one left in reserve, the missile rattling around inside the almost-empty quiver.

He gritted his fangs together, growling to himself.

No matter. There couldn't be many of them left by now. Besides, he only really needed to finish off one more wolf.

And to do that, he only needed one shot.

* * *

Turning a corner, coming onto another empty street, he saw the blue river, flowing past behind the houses that were blocking his way, the calm, even surface of the river at odds with the previous night's furious waters, churning and crashing through the landscape, soaking them, threatening to capsize their boat.

Then, darting between the warehouses, grey, shaggy shapes, moving with a sluggish, tired pace, revealed themselves to him, their feet dragging, their back hunched more than usual.

They looked defeated. Exhausted. Some of them were carrying wounded comrades between them, unwilling to abandon them to the judgement of the townsfolk, while others were clutching wounds, looking utterly vanquished.

A voice cut through, Angry and shouting, directing the flow, hurling curses and abuse at the wolves.

He knew that voice. He had heard it before, not too long ago.

"… Get on the boat! Anyone who isn't there when the boss gives the word is left behind! You hear me!"

Appearing between the two houses, wielding a sword, the tip broken off, smacking his underlings with the blunt side, coercing more speed from them, the wolf, still standing straight and proud, missing about two thirds of his right ear, along with two of his fingers, pushed and shoved any who weren't fast enough, herding them towards the other end of the dock.

This was the wolf who had led the band of bandits that had terrorized the villages around Nuan's inn, who had almost succeeded in killing Jun.

He wasn't the wolf he had been looking for, but he was in his way, and he was in for a surprise.

As he neared, walking down the alley towards the piers, the wolf started moving towards the northern end of the dock, but stopped as he heard the splashing of Jun's shoes as he waded through the mud and water that collected in great puddles in-between the building, soiling his clothes futher.

Turning, his half-sword in paw, the wolf growled, the sound dying in his throat as he came face to face with a ghost, Jun, stepping out onto the wet, cold docks, his bow at the ready, an arrow nocked to the string, he could see the wolves moving towards the large ship he had noted earlier that night, as they came ashore.

A number of wolves, most of them, wounded, limping or bleeding, were crawling around it, readying it for departure, a sail unfurling from the single, tall mast that reached skywards, furious activity engulfing the craft as they desperately tried to flee the closing trap around them, the tables having been turned so that it was now them that risked being surrounded.

The wolf, standing there, momentarily stunned, his scowl deepening, pointed one of his remaining fingers at Jun accusingly, his eyes narrowing.

"You! I knew I saw you, but you're supposed to be dead!"

His voice was equal part fury, and equal part disbelief, the appearance of someone he had been certain he had killed unnerving him greatly.

Jun shrugged apologetically, an almost evil smile on his lips, hidden underneath his clothes, unseen by the wolf.

"I got better."

The large canine, reversing his grip on the broken sword, eyed Jun cautiously, glancing at the arrow that he had leveled at his head, growling, seemingly looking death straight in the eyes. Jun, not quite ready to finish it, was not going to shoot him quite yet though.

"Now tell me, where is Qiang hiding?"

Jun's voice hardened, and as the bandit gaze shifted from his hooded eyes, to the point of his arrow, and back again, Jun wondered if it wouldn't be best just to shoot him now and get it over with, and find Qiang afterwards.

But he was running out of time, and he couldn't risk being wrong again. Besides, he needed to catch his attention, in case he was on the boat.

It seemed to be working, the bandits, crawling around the mast and railings of their transport stopped their work to look over at the two of them, squaring off against each other, and they pulled out what weapons they had at hand, their eyes filled with doubt as their diminished pack, now, with less than ten of them remaining from their original force, were faced by this fearsome looking stranger, no doubt fearing the approach of more of the remaining defenders of the town, though Jun himself had neither seen or heard any of the guards approaching.

"Ha! You think I'm going to tell you?"

His muzzle scrunched up into a sneer, his empty hand pressing into a fist.

"Seems I didn't do a thorough enough job the last time around. Well, guess this is my chance to get my beat you up all over again, and I am going to enjoy…"

A voice cut through the air easily, filling their ears even though the person was not even raising his voice. The tone, hard, commanding almost icy in its contempt, almost made Jun want to take an involuntary step back, and it left him in no doubt that the owner was one to be respected, or more likely, feared.

"Djaka. Get back to the boat, make sure they are ready to leave. I'll take care of this personally."

The large wolf's ears dropped in a way that told Jun that, despite his size and strength, whomever this voice belonged to was someone he feared greatly and obeyed unquestionably, and despite the savage glare he directed at Jun, he began to back away, keeping his eyes on the tiger.

Jun's eyes flickered to the approaching wolf, walking, no, strolling towards him, as if he had not a care in the world.

His eyes were hard, and they bored into Jun's, completely ignoring the deadly missile leveled towards him as Jun shifted his aim from Djaka, to Qiang.

Oh yes. There was no doubt in Jun's mind that this was the wolf he had been trailing these last few weeks, walking through hundreds of leagues of snow and ice, enduring freezing blizzards, and numerous wounds, forcing himself to overcome hardships and endure pain that no kid his age should have to suffer.

All in the name of revenge.

Qiang was big. Not in the way that his subordinate was. He wasn't a hulking brute of a warrior, with muscles straining against the fabric of his clothes. Nor was he especially tall for a wolf, though the fact that he walked with his back straight, instead of skulking around, stooped over like most of his species, lend him the appearance of being a great deal taller than the average vulpine, but despite thin, Jun thought that he seemed fairly average in size for a wolf.

But the way that he carried himself made it clear that he owned the place. Despite having most of his men killed. Despite a kung fu master approaching rapidly to apprehend him, and despite having an arrow pointed directly at his head, he seemed genuinely not to care. As if, almost in spite of all this, he was still in control, he was still the master of this harbor, of this town, hell, the way he walked, he might as well have been the emperor of all of China.

He was dressed similarly to most of his men, with the dark, thin armor that covered their bodies, but where most of the others had belts or slings where they would carry their weapons, Qiang had two bandoliers, crossing each other over his torso, each of them having numerous straps in which to hold short, curving daggers, made for throwing and stabbing equally well.

From the few that remained still strapped to his person, it was clear that he had made good use of his armory, numerous off them no doubt left behind, embedded in some unfortunate who had caught his attention.

Qiang stopped a few paces from where Jun had positioned himself, his hands, empty, resting on his sides as if he had nothing to fear from Jun, seeming content for now with observing him, his gaze taking in every detail of his opponent, as Jun did the same.

The wolf turned his head slightly, sniffing the air, his ears turning, searching for any clue that others were approaching, almost disregarding Jun as he stood mere meters away.

Finally, their eyes meeting again, Jun tried to convey all his fury, his hate, and his contempt for the murdering fiend in front of him through his eyes, and was surprised, and angered, to see that Qiang merely scoffed at him as he did so, a somewhat amused smirk spreading across his lips.

"So… You are the one behind all this? You are the one who has been causing me this much trouble? Killing my men, disrupting my plans?"

He shook his head, almost dismissingly.

"It seems that I have severely overestimated the quality of my subordinates. I will have to address that later. Now then, why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

The question came out almost as a command, demanding him to divulge what his reasons were for pursuing him and his men, and for interfering with their plans.

Jun knew that he should finish this now. He had him in his sights, he could end him right here, right now, and finally be done. All he had to do, was relax the grip on the arrow, and Qiang would be no more.

But absurdly, the wolf's dismissive, almost arrogant tone, struck something within him. His indifference, his complete and utter disregard for Jun, for the threat he posed to him, made him furious in a way that could not be satisfied with the simple act of killing him.

The fact that he seemed to be genuinely unaware of what would possibly cause someone to chase across the length and breadth of a province in the darkest, coldest depths of winter, as if he could not remember or imagine any wrongdoings on his part, made Jun's fur bristle, and his anger flared.

Before he died, he would know what he had done wrong. He would admit it.

And he would live just long enough to regret ever having made an enemy of him.

His voice almost breaking with anger, seething with disgust and fury for the creature, Jun had to force himself not to let his aim waiver as he talked.

"I'm here to make you pay for what you've done! I'm here to bring you to justice for the atrocities you have committed, to earn vengeance for the people you have murdered!"

Jun almost screamed it out across the river, his voice carrying easily down the streets, echoing slightly as an almost unearthly silence seemed to envelop them both.

Qiang's face remained impassive, his only reaction to the accusation was a light twitch of his lip as it curled upward slightly, his eyes never leaving Jun's.

"Well. That doesn't exactly narrow it down now does it? why don't you go into a bit more detail? Be a little more specific."

His voice, still, course and commanding, was voiced almost as if he was talking to a small, petulant child, as if he was trying to extract an explanation from him, and not the other way around. It was infuriating.

Jun grinded his teeth together, his fury threatening to get the best of him, but he refused to let himself be overcome by it. He would make the wolf admit to his wrongdoing. He would make him admit to the atrocity he committed. He would make him understand exactly when he made the fatal mistake of making Jun his enemy.

"You destroyed my village! You killed my family! My father, my mother, my brother, you murdered them! Admit it!"

Again, now completely failing to hide his amusement at the accusation, the wolf spread out his paws shrugging slightly, as he took a small step forward, shaking his head lightly, pretending to be genuinely surprised at the accusation, but, not much..

"Still, not exactly narrowing it down there. I've had a long run, and I've been doing this a long, long time, so you've got to be more specific. Tell me, what village was this, and who exactly was your parents again?"

Jun took a step forward, his body shaking as he tried to contain the anger and the fury that coursed through him. Accusation filling his gaze, he growled, the sound coming from deep within him.

" South of Gonjang, a small village, a peaceful family of tigers, living by the edge of the settlement, by the forge. Remember now."

Jun pulled back a little further on the string, the bow creaking and groaning in complaint.

The wolf shook his head slightly.

"No doesn't ring a bell. Try again."

His voice, so indifferent, caring so little for those from whom he had taken everything, for those whose life he had ruined, absolutely infuriated Jun, and his control was slipping, and he took another step forward.

"YOU REMEMBER! I KNOW YOU DO!"

He screamed the accusation at the wolf, who seemed still to be completely unfazed by the both the arrow pointed between his eyes, and the furious warrior before him.

Jun took another step forward, his eyes narrowing in hatred as he approached his target, his instinct telling him to grab on to him, to force the confession out of him. He took the step and as he did so, he caught just the briefest glimpse of something slipping into Qiang's paw, the sunlight reflecting off the polished steel surface, the razor edge catching the rays of the morning sun, and then, Jun realized that he had made a mistake.

Faster than he would have thought possible, moving quicker than anyone he had ever seen before, the wolf threw himself sideways, just as Jun, realizing his mistake, let his arrow fly.

The missile passed harmlessly through the space where Qiang's head had been a mere heartbeat before, the wolf having gotten well clear, the bandit leader becoming a blur of motion as he sprung his trap.

His bow made a weird noise as the string was suddenly cut, the wood violently extending to its full length as the string no longer forced it to bend to its will, and Jun felt the impact as a dagger, the blade, straight and narrow, hit one of the armor plates sewn into his shirt, the weapon glancing off it harmlessly, clattering to the planks bellow.

Only slowly realizing what was happening, his body reacting faster than his mind, and Jun just managed to throw himself backwards, his powerful legs sending him flying quite a distance before falling onto his back, the impact against the hard, wet planks jarring his spine.

A glint of sun-on steel told him he had just narrowly avoided having another dagger plunge into his exposed neck. But he had no time to dwell on in, instead he forced himself to keep moving.

He rolled to the side, his cloak, heavy with collected rain and river water, almost frozen in the cold, dragged along the ground as he rolled onto his stomach, his hood falling back, revealing the striped pattern of his uncovered head as a dagger thumbed into the planks where he had only too recently lain prone, and he pushed himself back on his feet, drawing his sword in the process, bringing it up before him to shield himself from another attack, managing to block another dagger, more by luck than by skill, the missile hitting the edge of the blade and spinning off wildly, landing in the river.

The whole attack had taken barely the blink of an eye, and Jun thought that he had never before moved so fast in his entire life, his tired and wet body suddenly filled with a new well of untapped energy as the prospect of imminent death filled his limbs with new vigor.

However, he was not quite fast enough to block them all, though he tried.

As the dagger went spinning off from his sword, Jun was forced to take a step back, and another weapon finally hit, slicing the heavy fabric of his cloak, finding its way through to cut a deep furrow from under his left arm, now exposed as he had brought up his blade to block the incoming attack.

While the weapon did not quite manage to inflict a grievous injury, it did however manage to inflict an excruciating amount of pain, and Jun let out an involuntary yell as he released his grip on his sword with one hand to clutch at the wound, feeling hot blood trickle out from the gash, though, luckily, the dagger had not cut too deep.

A dark, malevolent chuckle reached his ears, and he looked up to see Qiang, casually twirling a dagger in each paw, swaggering along the pier, slowly approaching Jun who let out an angry snarl, aimed both at Qiang, but also at himself for allowing himself to fall for such a ploy.

"Well, well, I must say, Djaka wasn't lying when he said you were fast, though, you're not too bright."

He had been playing him!

He had fooled him, tricked him into a false sense of superiority, had angered Jun, made him loose his focus so that he could evade his shot. And he had succeeded.

Qiang's paw flickered, making another, almost lazy attempt at dispatching Jun who barely managed to step aside quickly enough, the dagger imbedding itself in the wood where his foot had been only half a moment before.

Qiang tsk'ed loudly, deftly pulling another dagger from his dwindling supply, looking almost disappointed.

"I had almost hoped that you had been someone important. Maybe an assassin from the Black lotus lodge, or some renowned mercenary from the northern plains sent to eliminate me."

His hand flickered again, this time, it was a good throw, and the dagger, moving with all the speed of a shooting star, headed towards his neck again, but Jun managed to once again deflect it, only to feel a hot, burning sensation as another deep cut opened up across his thigh, blood springing forth to stain his pants a crimson red.

Despite himself, the pain and the surprise made him scream out, and his leg almost gave out from under him as he tried to take a step back.

He was toying with him, the wolf taking dark pleasure in prolonging the life of his adversary, who had done so much do disrupt his plans, who had become such a hindrance. Jun wanted to fight back, to reel against the unfairness of it all, to turn the table back around, but he was stuck reacting to the wolf's attacks, barely able to keep up, let alone, regain the initiative.

All the while, Qiang didn't miss a step, and continued his stroll down the pier, as if he had not a care in the world, each of his paws once again twirling a dagger, as a small, almost sad smile spread across his lips.

"Well, I suppose an orphaned son, out for revenge is as good a story as any other. And I suppose you've done well enough so far that I should be satisfied with that, though, I have faced tougher fights."

Qiang, his smile growing, a knowing look on his face as another condescending chuckle escape his throat. He stopped moving, taking a moment to look at one of his nail, nonchalantly using one of his daggers to pry loose some dirt caught, trying to goad Jun into making a rushed attack, while he made a shallow nod towards Jun.

"I do remember your village, and what's more, I do remember your family. Not every day you run into a group of tigers this far out."

From one moment to the next, he was moving again, sending his daggers flying towards Jun who, thinking himself wise to his trick of aiming for a vital point only to strike at another, attempted to duck one while blocking the dagger, flying low.

One of the weapons passed by, a fraction of an inch from his face as he miscalculated where it would strike, and another would have caught him in his abdomen, if not for the protection provided by his armor. Nevertheless, it forced him to take another few steps back, when suddenly, there was no more pier behind him, only the cold, rushing river beneath him, lapping lazily at the pier, the cold water spraying as it hit the thick poles beneath him.

"You're learning fast, I'll give you that, but, unfortunately, it seems that we've come to the end of the road, so to speak."

The wolf slowly plucked the last two daggers from his bandoliers, taking a moment to admire them before returning his attention to Jun, who grasped his sword tightly in his fists, blood seeping from half a dozen cuts.

Qiang narrowed his eyes slightly, his smile widening.

"Hmm, actually, I do think I recognize some family resemblance. Yeah, I remember now. There was this tiger, your older brother I would guess, who was trying to defend this sad excuse of a house outside the village."

Jun's eyes narrowed, his teeth barring as the wolf slowly approached him, something inside of him beginning to well up, something deep inside his chest beginning to expand. Something dark. Something… frightening.

"Yeah, he put up a tough fight, but he was slow. Too slow."

Qiang twirled the daggers lazily, his grip constantly changing, shifting, making it hard for Jun to know which way the blade was facing, from which direction the attack would come.

Jun knew he was trying to throw him off, to distract him, and no matter how hard he tried to focus, Jun found that it worked, his mind recalling images of his brother, remembering him, envisioning him trying to fend off the bandits, trying to protect their home. Failing.

The images provided fuel for the growing fire within him, and he felt a need to tighten his grip on his sword, which was beginning to shake, along with his trembling arms.

His limbs were twitching, shaking, trying to force him to go forward, and he found that he had to fight back against his own body, forcing it to obey him.

"There was a woman there too. Saw her defend him, trying to save her son. I saw her drag him inside the house when he went down, my dagger in his side, blood drenching the snow."

Qiang wasn't smiling anymore. He was simply recounting the story as it happened, his eyes intent on Jun as he watched his every move, waiting for a reaction, dragging out the story, letting Jun envision what horrors he would.

Jun shook his head, trying to banish the images filling his mind, but it did not work. Qiang's voice had no trouble at all finding its way to him, the images he procured feeding the rage building within him, threatening to overcome him.

"She locked the door tight, and, seeming as we were in a hurry, we did the only thing that made sense."

Again, he neither sounded particularly passionate, nor did he sound as if the story was anything special, but despite this, the edge of his mouth did lift in a small, almost imperceptible smile.

Though he was half expecting what he was going to say, Jun dreaded the revelation that would come, hoping somehow that some of his worst nightmares would have been false somehow.

Then, with his last words, he finally broke Jun's restraints.

"We burned it."

Something inside Jun broke. Some invisible, something shackled, locked away, something that he had been carefully mending alongside his body these last few weeks was once again torn, and Jun lost what little control he had managed to hold onto.

The roar he let forth was the loudest, deepest, most primal sound ever to have been torn from him. A sound that belonged back millennia, in the feral ages long forgotten by any who now lived, unrecorded in any scroll or story, best left forgotten by all who walked the surface. Best left unremembered by all.

The sound rang through the streets of the town and reached hundreds of pairs of ears, sending a cold shiver down the spines of all who heard it, their instincts, deeply buried, telling them to run for their lives.

The sound carried for miles, the rage within evident and audible, even to the farmers living at the very outskirts of the fields that clustered around the town, and Qiang, bearing the full force of it, knowing that he was the target of all the hatred and rage within, just had time enough to wonder if perhaps it had been he who had been the one that had made a mistake.

Qiang made the miscalculation of trying to block the first blow, crossing his daggers, letting the blades rest on the hilt of its twin, wanting to catch the blade as he had done a hundred times before.

He only made that mistake once.

As soon as he felt the impact of the sword against his daggers, he realized his mistake as his arms bent under the force, and only decades of honed reflexes, that had not dulled over the years, gave him the speed necessary to duck and fling himself away in time as he realized that he could not possibly hope to counter the strength behind it.

Jun had no plan. He had no sense of how to defeat his enemy, and he had lost all semblance of control, what skill he had possessed fighting with his blade, what technique he had utilized, what training he had, was replaced by blind, blazing fury that burned away all the pain and fatigue he felt, giving him strength and power that was almost unnatural.

All that mattered to him was killing Qiang.

His rage lend him a speed that nearly matched that of the wolf, Qiang, ducking, weaving and flinging himself out of the way, only occasionally trying to counter with a strike of his own, found himself outmatched.

If the wolf hit, Jun didn't feel it, only vaguely aware of the twin daggers of his opponent sometimes sliding off the plates of his armor, or sometimes finding their mark, punching through, drawing blood, though they never went deep, and they never hit anything vital.

Or, at least, so he assumed, as he was truly beyond either caring or feeling at this point.

Though Qiang could hear the sound of numerous armored forms nearing, and the voices of his minions calling out, warning him of the approaching reinforcements and city guards, urging him to return to the barge so that they could make good their escape, there was little he could do but avoid the maddened slashes and hacks of his adversary, while trying to get in a few good hits of his own, though it seemed to have little effect.

Jun pushed the wolf back, and it was not long before the boards of the pier were replaced by the cobbles of the riverfront, Qiang having to retreat rapidly as he ducked and weaved his way out of reach, trying to get around Jun, trying to apply the finishing blow, but failing.

Then Qiang, leaping out of reach of another slash, suddenly found himself falling, his boot slipping on a patch of ice that had treacherously hidden in a puddle of water, and he barely had time to adjust his stance so as not to fall onto his back, but merely landing on his knee in an awkward angle, the impact painful.

Jun, out for blood, his pupils narrowed, his heart hammering and his body numb to almost all sensation, pushed his attack.

Qiang, seeing the blade come rushing towards him, barely had time to bring up his dagger to deflect it, and with a bone shattering impact, the strike sent his dagger flying, disappearing down a dark alley, his paw going numb and unresponsive from the attack, pain shooting up his wrist and elbow.

But it was worth it.

Suddenly, his attack sent off at an angle, Jun found himself wrongfooted as the heavy sword passed through thin air where it was supposed to strike flesh.

With almost supernatural speed, Qiang was back on his feet, planting a heavy, painful kick to the back of Jun's knee, forcing his leg to bend, his left hand releasing its grip on the hilt of his sword as it rushed down to steady his fall.

A dart of silver alerted him of an impending attack, and he held up his sword, holding it high above his head to intercept the dagger, more out of instinct than design, and he felt the weapon dash across his blade, only for a violent kick to be aimed at his arm, Qiang's heavy, steel-fronted boot crashing into his wrist, the impact enough to send his weapon flying from his hand, and it clattered along the street, far out of reach.

Seizing his chance, Qiang deftly reversed his grip on his remaining dagger, seeking to plunge it downwards, and finally finish Jun.

Jun, still down on one knee, his wrist, warm, throbbing, put still responding, was in a world all of his own.

Everything was moving so slowly, yet he seemed not to register anything, his mind and his body only pushing towards the next step. The next attack.

All through the fight, short and violent as it had been for now, he had not thought. Had not planned. Had neither considered nor cared for what happened to him as he only sought to kill Qiang. To hurt him. To rend and maim.

To get his revenge.

The wolf would pay for what he had done.

That was the only thought that seemed to reverberated through his mind.

The only plan he had.

The only plan he needed.

Fast as lightning, his arms working on their own, his body moving as if it had a will that was not his, he reached up, grabbing hold of Qiang's wrist as the dagger came rushing downwards, and with a pull and a twist, he hauled the wolf forward, his body curving sideways as he did so, and with all his strength he flung the wolf down the alley behind them, the shadows of the houses around them shrouding it in shade, darkening it, shielding it from the sun.

The wolf gave out a surprised and pained howl as he was suddenly airborne, flying towards the far end of the alley, landing in the mud that had replaced the stones between the houses, sliding further away still, the dirt clinging to his fur and armor, before he finally slid to a halt.

He lay there for a second, comprehending what had happened, the injuries he had sustained making themselves painfully felt, and he only slowly managed to push himself back to a kneeling position, spitting out a mouthful of filth, blood and a broken tooth.

He looked up, seeing Jun standing at the other end of the alley, slowly, very slowly, making his way down towards him.

Bleeding from a dozen cuts and wounds, his cloak, armor and clothes rend and crimson, caked with mud and dirt, the tiger, most of his face still covered by his heavy black scarf, seemed the very image of death, his yellow, gleaming eyes, shinning in the dark of the shadows, were intend on the wolf who, growling, barring his fangs, withdrew two small, thin daggers, neither of them much longer than a finger, from a hidden scabbard inside each of his boots, before he rose to his full height again, calling out to his enemy, stalking towards him.

"Well, you put up quite a fight, I have to give you that. But it ends here."

An almost manic smile spread across his snout, his lips parting to reveal his dirty fangs, and he twirled his weapons menacingly.

"You've got no weapons, and you've got nowhere to go. You're mine now."

Jun stopped walking, remaining where he was, waiting a second, as if surprised, trying to understand what was being said, as if he had to remember how to speak, before he reached up his paw, and drew down his scarf, fully revealing his face.

He sneered, revealing his own, long, deadly incisors, before flexing his hands, extending his long, curving claws, revealing them fully to the wolf, who suddenly looked a lot less certain.

His voice, hoarse from the roar earlier, nonetheless found its way down to Qiang, though Jun barely managed more than an ominous whisper.

"I don't need weapons to kill you."

Jun set off at a sprint, a loud growl escaping him as he did so, and Qiang had no way of ducking or throwing himself clear, as the narrow alley gave him no opportunity to maneuver.

The tiger smashed into Qiang's midriff, and the wolf was carried of his feet, and hauled down the street. In a desperate attempt to slow or weaken his enemy, the wolf plunged one of his daggers into Jun's exposed side, where it was torn from his weakened grip, seemingly not affecting the tiger at all, before he was released to once again fall backwards, landing on the cobbles of the street.

His eye closed in shock and pain, and he let out a strangled cry as something shattered, but before he could do anything else, he was picked up by the collar of his armor, lifted off his feet, and thrown into a nearby building, his back smashing against the door of a storehouse, the wet, rooting, ill-maintained planks breaking under the impact.

He landed heavily on the floor within, throwing debris, dust and dirt up into the air, and the light, pushing through holes and crack in the roof and walls as well as the gaping wound where the door had previously been, flickering and danced as it was disturbed.

He groaned in pain, trying to suck in air, attempting to push himself back on his feet, but found his right arm unwilling to support his weight.

His eyes widened in panic as he realized that he had lost hold of his sole remaining weapon, and his uninjured paw began frantically searching through the dark, gliding over the dusty floor, trying to find the handle.

A shadow fell upon him, blocking the light from the door, he turned, looking up at a figure, dark and imposing, two yellow eyes shining in the dark, looking down at him menacingly.

He tried to crawl away, but with only one good arm, he did not get very far before he was hauled upwards, his feet leaving the ground, dangling uselessly under him.

An icy voice filled his ear, his last strength leaving him as he heard the certainty within.

"Now you'll finally pay for what you did."

* * *

Jun stepped out through the splintered door, emerging into the light once again.

He stood there for a moment, his world reasserting itself slowly as he swayed slightly, uncaring, and unfeeling of the sunlight that shined on him, or the warm blood dripping from his claws.

He felt…

He felt…

Numb.

He didn't know how else to describe it.

Everything still seemed so distant. So far away. So surreal.

He began walking, his feet almost dragging in the dirt as he found himself almost aimlessly going back down the alley he had recently gone, a furrow in the mud the only evidence of any activity having taken place here.

The sound of fighting from nearby, originating from somewhere by the dock reached him, but it too seemed distant, and he found that he really didn't care.

Emerging unto the open riverfront, he saw that indeed, a number of armored forms were swarming towards the bandit's ship, now a few meters out in the river, apparently trying to escape the onslaught, having taken off at the last possible moment.

A green form flickered before plunging into the river, only mere moments later to shoot out from the icy depths, to land on the railings of the fleeing vessel, before laying about itself with a furious assault of punches and kicks.

He almost lazily tore his gaze away, catching sight of his bow, laying abandoned, discarded, the string still cut, resting as it was, against a group of barrels near the water.

He leaned down to pick it up, feeling a tightening in his side, almost like a squeezing sensation.

He glanced down to see the handle of a small dagger protruding from his armor, and he reached down and tore it out, a slight curl of his lips the only sign that he was in any pain at all.

He beheld it for a moment, seeing the dark blood beginning to drip from its narrow pint, before he led it slide off his paw, clattering to the stones.

He turned, and began walking down the riverfront, vaguely in the direction of the warehouse where he had hid at the start of it all, mere hours before, though it seemed to belong ages in the past now.

As he dragged his feet slowly behind him, he only stopped to retrieve his sword, coming upon it almost by accident as the light shined off the golden finish of the handle.

He thought he heard someone call out, but it seemed so far away, and he did not turn to see who it was.

As he submerged himself back into the shadows of the dirty, cluttered alleys at the far end of the town, he only dimly became aware of the growing pains and aches that began flowing from over a dozen cuts. But they too seemed worlds away, only affecting him slightly.

But the loss of blood did begin taking its toll on him, and as the adrenalin and the anger receded, he stumbled and wobbled, having to reach out to steady himself against a nearby wall, his paw leaving a slight trace of blood as it slid across the uneven surface.

He stumbled into the warehouse, still reeking of fish, and as soon as he pushed inside, he was immediately beset by Jing, the wolf rushing over to him, reaching out to steady him.

He could feel the wolf grabbing on to him, but he pushed him off, dragging himself towards a vacant chair in the corner, where he sat down heavily, letting his weary legs simply give way under him.

He could see Jing talking, see his lips moving, the concern and fear obvious, but his voice was difficult to grasp, difficult to understand, and Jun didn't bother trying to comprehend it.

A bag was emptied in front of him, supplies spilling out on the dirty floor, scattering violently in all direction.

Bandages, medicines herbs and tools scattering as the wolf grabbed a handful of objects and frantically began trying to treat Jun, urging him to fight, begging him to help him, help himself.

Jun only looked down at his still extended, crimson claws, the numb feeling inside being replaced by a heavy, almost sinking feeling.

After a while, time seeming to have lost all meaning now, the door burst open, and Bai and Kuo rushed inside.

As they caught sight of Jun and Jing, their faces, showing great relief at finding him still alive, were soon overcome with shock and horror as Jing called out to them, gesturing to the horrific injuries Jun had sustained, some of them poorly, hurriedly bandaged as the inexperienced wolf tried to do his best to stem the flow of blood.

They rushed over, intent on helping Jing with his ministrations, Bai taking control of the situation, talking to Jun, almost shouting at him, but he remained unresponsive, sitting in a world of his own, only slowly emerging, the pain mounting, his limbs growing heavier and heavier, his breath becoming labored.

He found that, as soon as he seemed to be emerging from the depths to which he had decended, as soon as the world finally began catching up, their words becoming distinguishable, their voices finally reaching him, the pain and the fatigue began enveloping him again, threatening to overcome him, but he fought back. He tried to resist.

And all the while, as the pain mounted, as his friends battled to save him, he held on to one thing, the one thing he seemed to be able to grasp at this very moment.

Qiang was dead.

His family was avenged.

It was over.

* * *

AN:

And so, the confrontation with Qiang is over, and Jun's quest is done. Or is it?

Now, to those of you who think this might mean that it is the end of the story, fear not! It will continue, with another chapter coming soon, introducing more characters, as well as seeing more of the original characters from the franchise.

To be updated soon… In about two-to-three weeks time.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, at the very least, it was fun to write, if a little difficult. But until next time then!


	13. Another day, another choice

It was… Well, awkward would be one word for it.

Standing outside, insulated against the cold as best she could be, covered in a thick layer of rather expensive winter clothing, she saw some of their servants struggle to lift a heavy piece of luggage into the covered wagon, a couple of guards standing watch as they waited for the order to leave.

She glanced back over her shoulder, her father talking to the captain of their guards, informing him of his duty to protect his daughter, and to a lesser extent, master Viper as they travelled from her childhood home, to the Jade Palace.

The Jade Palace!

It still seemed all too surreal, and she kept expecting to suddenly wake up and realize that it was all just a wonderful dream.

But as the days dragged on, as they witnessed the fireworks painting the sky in a rainbow of colors, hearing the villagers celebrating the departure of the old year, greeting the new one, she finally came to accept that it wasn't just a dream.

It was a dream come true.

To say her father had been displeased, would be an understatement in the way of saying that the Great wall was 'somewhat lengthy'.

He had been furious.

If it wasn't for her mother, she was certain he would outright have refused to let her go right then and there, probably locking her in her room until her wedding, which of course, and to her great relief, would now have to be cancelled, only adding more fuel to the fire that was his anger.

But Xiu had known that, without support, she would never have been able to convince her father to let her do this, and so, along with master Viper, they had gone to her mother to explain the situation, Xiu fervently hoping that she would support her.

She had not been disappointed.

Her mother had been thrilled, almost elated, and had pledged that, whatever it took, she would make sure that her father would allow her to go.

Hence, the battle of the study had commenced, Xiu wisely choosing to stand on the sidelines, letting the two adults battle it out, as she could not find any words that would persuade her father.

And anyway, it seemed that, after what seemed like ages, her father was losing ground, his face growing less flushed and red with anger, and sweat beginning to appear as he was forced to continue the argument, having to defend his decision again and again and again as her mother, still as fresh and battle ready as she had been at the beginning of what had become a very, very long 'discussion'.

Though she had not dared to hope, for fear of having it crushed before her, she knew that, if anyone could convince her stubborn father of doing anything he didn't want to do, it would be her mother.

And her trust seemed to have been well placed.

"Are you not pleased with our daughter? How many families can say that they have had one of their children apprenticed to one of the furious five? How many of the other nobles or governors or clans can rightfully say that one of their children have studied at the Jade Palace?"

Her mother, having been calm and collected thus far, was losing her patience, her annoyance with her husband becoming plain, her arms crossed in a very displeased gesture, looking haughtily down her nose, her usually beautiful features turning into a terrifying hard mask as her father, pacing back and forth in his study, fidgeting with his paws, wheeled around, his mouth wide open.

"That is not the point! That is not what…"

Her mother, finally losing her last shred of patience, threw up her arms, letting out a frustrated and angry shout, rushing past her father to stand near the window, before turning, her teeth bared in anger, her eyes shooting lightning bolts, looking angrier than either Xiu or her father had ever seen her before.

"What! What is it then! Why don't you want her to go! Is it because you don't think it suitable! Is it because you don't think it appropriate! Or is it just because you didn't decide it! Why! Why shouldn't she go! Give me one good reason, and I'll stop!"

"No I mean Yes I mean No I mean…"

He didn't know what to say, and truthfully, it was rare that he ever had to put up with any form of discussion or back talk, used as he was to people simply doing what they were told, used to getting his way, though, even if he would never admit it, his wife did indeed have more control over him and the household than he probably even realized.

And yet, as he stood there, falling over his own words, it seemed as if he himself was beginning to doubt his own reasons as well, her mother having spent ages spinning his words, turning his own arguments towards him.

While he did think it unsuitable, and ultimately useless, for his daughter to learn Kung Fu, this was not the same.

Being taught Kung Fu in her spare time, by some old veteran was one thing.

Being taught by a master at the Jade Palace was quite another, carrying with it, as it did, no small amount of prestige, the title also bringing with it a lot of honor, and opening a whole new set of doors, both for her, and her family.

After all, how many could brag that they had a daughter who was apprenticed to a master of the Jade Palace?

Finally, his position becoming impossible, and his mind becoming exhausted, he too threw up his arms, something between a growl and a sigh escaping him, and he walked over to his chair, sitting down heavily, before he slowly, almost as if in physical pain, he pulled over an empty, gilded scroll, dipping a pencil in an ink house, putting it to the scroll.

"What are you doing?"

Her mother asked the question, half as a challenge, half because she was genuinely curios, perhaps fearing some sort of ploy, her back half-turned to him, her right eyebrow crooked upwards slowly.

Gritting his teeth angrily, he petulantly left the question hanging for a good long while before answering in a strained voice, the words seeming to be torn from him with great effort.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm writing to inform them that the wedding is off."

He mumbled something about 'losing face' and 'never going to hear the end of this', and it took Xiu a while before she realized the importance of what he had just said, a weird, croaking noise escaping her throat as she at the same time shouted out in joy, and simultaneously strangled it for fear of angering her father enough that he might actually change his mind.

It was with great pleasure that she witnessed her father, after having taken a long time to compose himself, had meet with Master Viper in the dining room, and I his best 'Important and serious official' voice, had announced that 'after great deliberation, and deep thought, assisted by wise council' he had agreed to allow his daughter to accept the honor of becoming her student and go to the Jade Palace, where she would henceforth study under the tutelage of the masters there.

And with that, her dreams had come true.

* * *

Though she had to wait for Master Viper to return from her visit to her family, a week or so away, and though she had to suffer under endless lectures by her father about 'upholding the family honor' and 'to keep the best interests of the Clan in mind' she already felt as though she was finally starting to have some control over her own life. As though she was finally allowed a say in her own future.

It was liberating.

It was freedom in a way she had never experienced it before.

The days seemed to drag on endlessly as she waited for the hour of departure, and she found the time to be almost impossible to bear, but she nonetheless weathered it without complaint, occupying herself with imagining how her new life at the palace would be like.

Slowly, but steadily, the day approached, and as Master Viper once again came to their house, she found herself growing more and more excited by the minute, as the hour finally arrived.

Though, of course, her father wouldn't let his last chance of ordering her around go to waste.

"No daughter of mine will travel through the land at a time like this without an escort!"

She let out a loud, long-suffering sigh, as more than half of her father's guards were assembled, and ordered to prepare to escort her and her possessions to the valley of peace.

Though she herself had little idea of what she should bring, some part of her having refused to plan ahead, as if afraid to jinx the whole thing by daring to believe she would be allowed to go, and she found herself having to enlist the help of her mother, along with her maid, who seemed to be convinced that it was of the utmost importance that she bring every conceivable piece of attire that could be imagined.

"I doubt they will be having many Grand Balls at the jade palace Dia."

Her maid looked at the stack of dresses she had laid out, concern written on her face as she surveyed them.

"But they might my lady. And if they do, then you'll need a selection."

The goose suddenly jumped, apparently realizing that there might possibly be need for a selection of shawls and hats to go with the fine dresses, but before she could disappear inside one of the numerous drawers, closets and other containers, her mother commanding, but calm voice rang out from the hall.

"Only the bare necessities Dia. She will only have a limited amount of room."

Xiu could hear the maid mumble something about her already having only packed the most necessary items, but the goose knew better than to go against her mother's wishes, and she carefully cleaned away the piles of clothes.

Despite all this, Xiu still thought that she seemed to have an inordinate amount of baggage, and she doubted that she would be able to lift the heavy chest by herself, and she was quite grateful that it would recline in the back of the wagon, pulled by a group of strong servants, sitting next to the supplies for the trip, bags of food and camping equipment, just in case they couldn't find any 'suitable' quarters along the road.

At least, she had convinced her father that a litter would be over the top, though he hadn't liked it.

She would walk to the Jade Palace, next to her master.

She would have to get used to calling her that.

Seeing that the procession was finally moving into something resembling an orderly column, she took in a deep breath, whispering to herself.

"Well, this is it."

Viper was speaking to her parents, her mother smiling broadly, before she bowed before the master, showing her respects, as her father did likewise, an image of noble breeding and manners.

As master Viper turned and approached the waiting line of guards and servants, she moved close by Xiu on her path, taken her paw gently in her tail, talking in a low voice.

"Take all the time you need sweetie."

She nodded her thanks, taking another steadying breath, before walking over stand in front of her parents.

Her mother looked conflicted, a proud smile at odds with the tears forming in her eyes, the sight of her on the verge of tears at the sight of her girls departing threatening to bring tears to Xiu's eyes.

Her father stood stoically, showing little emotion, and only her trained eye was able to pick out the small tell-tale signs that, despite everything, he seemed… well, he would miss her. At least, she thought so.

"So. Here I go."

She forced a smile to her lips, though she was losing the battle against the tears.

Then, her mother did something she didn't expect.

Rushing forward, having to stoop just a little, she grabbed her in a crushing embrace, pulling her close, holding her tight.

They stood there, disregarding all the guards and servants that, knowing their place, suddenly became very occupied looking anywhere else but at them, admiring the clear blue sky, or the snow covered trees.

She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, her father, not quite sure what else to do, but the gesture was enough for her to know that yes, he would miss her.

"Be careful honey. We are going to miss you so much."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she didn't try to hold them back, only nodding slowly, the movement lost in the folds of her mother's dress.

"I will miss you too. I promise I will write, and I will come visit as soon as possible."

Her father coughed awkwardly, gently prying the two of them apart, though he was not very insistent about it.

"Now, don't keep your master waiting. Remember, follow her instructions, train hard, and make us proud."

She nodded, knowing that it was his best attempt at a goodbye, and besides, she had every intention of becoming the best student the Jade palace had ever seen.

They would all be so proud of her.

As her home disappeared behind her, her parents watching them all depart from their spot on the balcony at the top of their house, her eyes able to pick them out from far, far away as she left through the front-gates of the town, the residents and merchants quickly clearing the way for the party as they made their journey towards the valley of peace.

Master Viper, tracking her gaze, smiled, seemingly glad at the sight.

"Will you miss them?"

She nodded.

"Of course… Master Viper."

She added the last part a little belatedly, having for a moment forgotten whom she was talking to. Turning her attention to her new master, she glanced down at her as she slithered along besides her, at the head of the column, the two of them walking side by side.

She had so many questions, but where to start?

Well, they had at least five days of walking in front of them. Plenty of time for her to get to ask everything she wanted to know.

* * *

The great doors to the meeting room creaked open, allowing a tired, and somewhat haggard looking Master Croc to enter and Master Ox, looking up from a stack of scrolls, rose up from his seat, leaning expectantly over the table as his friend neared.

"Well?"

The large ox stared at his friend, his eyes narrowed as he waited for any news, the table groaning under his weight as he leaned closer still.

But the crocodile shook his head, and the ox sighed in disappointment, letting himself plop back into his chair, that protested loudly to the mistreatment.

"So, they still aren't talking."

He said it mostly to himself, his hand running down his face slowly as he let out a tired grunt, his previous optimism vanishing immediately.

Though it had barely been half a week since master Croc's return, with the prisoners in tow, they had frantically hoped that some of the captives, any of them really, would have shed some light on the confused and, quite frankly, disturbing situation that had developed since Croc's arrival at Jinhae. But their hopes had proven futile, as none of the wolves would divulge even the tiniest sliver of information, all of them refusing to say anything at all.

What little could be gathered from the citizens only did more to confuse the situation, as most had wisely chosen to remain hidden, though a few had dared peek out, catching short glimpses and hurried looks, leading to a smattering of scattered, often embellished stories of what had transpired, the two masters left to decide what was truth, and what was not.

Though, a red line did seem to be forming, even if it wasn't nice.

What was most disturbing was sergeant Son's account of a stranger, coming in to free them, aiding them in their fight, providing a distraction for him and his men to help free the town.

He had given as detailed a discretion as he was able, though he could not comment much on the cloaked person's features, as he had been covered head to toe, hiding himself underneath layers of cloth and armor, and, as the rhino apologized, it had been rather dark.

But according to him, this person was dangerous, and hearing his story, the masters were inclined to agree, as his motives remained unknown, though the individual had revealed that he did indeed have prior dealings with the bandits, of a most unpleasant nature according to Son.

By all accounts, they had this person to thank for foiling the wolves' plans, and certainly, Master Croc and the Gongmen guard would not have survived the night if not for his intervention, and the people of the town did indeed have him to thank for driving off the wolves. But still.

Why had he done this?

There was no doubt in Ox's mind that they were dealing with a highly trained, highly skilled, and extremely dangerous individual.  
Especially considering the… The state they had found the bandits' leader in.

Master Croc was no stranger to bloodshed. Both of them had been fighting side by side for many years, and had seen many battles together.

Both of them had seen their friend, master Rhino, obliterated by Shen's weapon, not too long ago.

But still, Croc had found the scene he had come upon… Disturbing.

Qiang, had been a dagger in their side for several months now. He was intelligent, he was experienced, he was cunning, and he was terrifyingly cruel when he wanted to be, leaving many town and villages shaking with the bare whisper of his name.

And, he had been a skilled warrior, though admittedly, no match for any of them, though he had been smart enough never to be caught in a fight he couldn't win. Until now.

Master Ox did not doubt that the same person who had helped free Son and his men, the same individual who had gone through all this trouble seeing the wolves stopped, their plans disrupted, was the same person behind Qiang's demise.

Though he did not for a second pity the wolf, and though he was relieved that such a menace would no longer haunt the nightmares of the people of this province, it still left many unanswered questions.

Why had this stranger done this?

Why had he come for Qiang?

Was it an old acquaintance?

An agent of a rival gang?

Some other dark forces moving in the shadows?

Why? For what purpose? What was the end game?

He did not know.

And not knowing made him both concerned, and angry.

"Hmm…"

He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table, his head leaning against his hands.

"We should probably tell Shifu."

Ox nodded, agreeing with his friend.

While he did not quite think it time for them to call for aid, the motives of the stranger still unknown, he thought it a significant enough development to at least appraise the Grandmaster of the new changes.

Maybe he had an answer for them. After all, Shifu was privy to an enormous amount of both rumors and information, the master's great ears always open for even a hint of trouble as he kept a stalwart vigil against the forces of evil.

The ox nodded, mostly to himself.

Reaching a hand inside a drawer, he removed an empty scroll, and picking up his pencil, he began wording the message.

Yes, maybe Shifu would know something.

* * *

The gong rang out, and for a moment, Xiu had to battle with herself intensely, her body refusing to budge, her eye refusing to open, her mind muddled, her muscles exhausted, unresponsive, aching from the grueling regime of training imposed on her after her arrival.

' _Come on! You'll be late!'_

She more or less rolled out of her hard, uncomfortable bed, the thing not fit for its intended purpose, her back feeling as if she had laid upon the rocky ground outside, and she managed to force her tired arms to obey her will, and push her up slightly, her legs doing the rest of the work as she finally came to a stand, half running, half stumbling into the hallway, where she promptly stood to attention, staring somewhat bleary-eyed straight ahead of her as she awaited the arrival of the grandmaster.

She blinked rapidly, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes as she suppressed a mighty yawn and a shiver, the cold air at this height somewhat chillier than she was used to, despite her fur doing more to protect her than what most others had claim to.

Her ears picked up the unmistakable sound of the master of the jade palace approaching from outside, the sound of his walking stick striking the stones outside sounding obscenely loud in her ears this early in the morning.

As the sound neared, the tapping of wood on stone was replaced with the more gentle and hollow creek as he ascended the few steps leading up to the barracks.

As soon as she heard it stop, she knew that he had entered the barracks where she resided, as the solitary resident thus far, and made the mental countdown before she said, in a loud clear voice:

"Good morning master."

Without missing a beat, the short, elderly red panda replied.

"Good morning student, I hope you had a pleasant night's sleep?"

She nodded, still staring straight ahead.

"Yes master, thank you master."

He nodded, apparently pleased with her answer, before he made a motion with his hand, as if saying 'come along'.

"Excellent. You have a long, rewarding day ahead of you after all."

He said it without a hint of sarcasm, and she barely managed to hide a distressed look, not wanting to give him any hint that she wasn't able to handle it, that she wasn't worthy of her place here.

As he turned to walk back outside, moving over towards the kitchens where they would eat their communal breakfast, she finally lost the fight and her maw opened in a large, jaw-cracking yawn, and she gently rested against the doorframe, rubbing her tired eyes with the heels of her palms as she wondered how the aging grandmaster was able to wake up before the crack of dawn and seem so cheery and fresh.

For spirits sake the sun wasn't even up yet!

She pushed herself up, beginning the trek towards the kitchen, knowing that there was no excuse to keep them waiting.

Straightening her training uniform that she had been given at her arrival, after a few measurements had been made of course, she fought her way towards the entrance, from where she just caught sight of the back of the red panda as he disappeared inside the communal house, where the kitchen was located.

She had to admit, being at the jade palace, though it was everything she had ever wanted, was not at all what she expected.

Both in a good, and a bad way.

For starters, Grandmaster Shifu was much nicer than she had been led to believe, the stories about his short temper, though not exactly wrong, from what she could gather, didn't seem to have much basis in fact, as he had been nothing but the very image of patience. Not once had he ever raised his voice at her, or made a harsh comment at her expense.

Granted, it had barely been two full days since her arrival, but she had made no shortage of errors in her time her already, the huge adjustment of having to live here meaning that she had been expected to learn and overcome from the very second her foot touched the stairs leading to the palace above.

He had been nothing but kind to her though, and more than willing to answer any questions she might have, along with offering any advice she might need.

The first morning, when she had failed to wake up at the morning gong, he had only lightly admonished her, explaining the need of being punctual and ready at any given time of the day. Especially when deep in slumber. He had advised to drink plenty of water before going to sleep, as it would usually make someone who was not use to the early hours wake quite easily come morning.

Though she had been warned that they usually got up quite early, she had assumed that it would not have been too difficult to adjust.

She had been proven wrong. As if they had heard her private thoughts, they had spent most of the first day, pushing her through a technically easy, but nonetheless exhausting training regime, trying to see what she could do, and try to create a picture on how best to train her.

Come morning, her body had screamed for more rest, for more time to heal, and she had had to be woken by the Grand master knocking on her door. She had wanted to sink into the ground out of pure shame.

Day one, and she was already falling behind.

But she had resolved not to make that mistake again, and today, and every day from now on, she would be out there, waiting, right after the morning gong.

She guessed that she should only be grateful that the gong was placed in the master's barracks, giving her just enough time to drag herself out of bed, and into position, as he made his way from their quarters to hers, the small difference in time no doubt meant for the benefit of the new students.

She heard loud laughter, the sound rattling in her tired mind this early in the morning, and she saw the masters, along with the fabled dragon warrior, walking towards the dining area, all of them looking as if they had been up for hours.

That was another thing she had found to be… different than what she had expected.

She had always imagined the furious five being stoic, larger-than-life heroes. Silent, unlaughing, unemotional, distant, with Viper being the exception, rather than the rule.

Her surprise when she came face to face with the fabled heroes of all of China, expecting them to disregard her, taking no notice of the new arrival as she was so far beneath them, was complete, when the first thing that happened after they crowded close to get a look at the first new arrival, was master Monkey making a joke about Viper having found 'The next Tai lung'.

They were nothing like she had expected.

Well, except for Tigress, though she too was a lot nicer than she had assumed, the Master giving her an encouraging smile, and even giving her a short, but seemingly sincere welcome.

And then, there was the dragon warrior.

If the masters had surprised her, she was completely overwhelmed by the legendary warrior from myth, as she came face to face with the biggest hero in all of China.

He was nothing like she had expected.

She had heard the legends, heard the stories about his numerous exploits and fights, and the impossible feats he was capable of.

And yet, the man behind the fame was…

Well, if anyone had told her the truth about him, she wouldn't have believed them.

Yes, he was friendly, and he had been one of the first to welcome her when she arrived, almost gushing as he came up to greet her, raving about all the cool things he would teach her, slightly intimidating her as he listed off several Kung Fu moves she had heard from stories, all of which she was sure was way beyond anything she would be able to handle before she had been studying here for at least a couple of years.

But still, he was supposed to be the most powerful warrior in all of China. But looking at him, that seemed as some sort of joke.

And of course, there was his eating habits.

"Guys, today is the day I'm going to beat the record! I just feel it in my guts ya know?"

He proclaimed it loudly across the courtyard, his gut making a very audible grumble as it apparently agreed with him, most of the others snickering.

"So you think you can get to the magic forty? I'll bet five yuan you won't make it!"

She stood there, hidden in the shadows inside the barracks, summoning the courage to go outside and join them, still intimidated by them despite their warm welcome and the friendliness they had shown her thus far.

After all, she was so new at this, she was so new here. While they were all great heroes, celebrated and recognized across all of China, she had yet to do anything of note to anyone. She had yet to prove herself.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

It was one thing to train with them, to be taught to master the art of Kung Fu, to learn what it meant to be a warrior.

She could do that! She could face them on the training ground, she could take a hit, she could hit back, she could take a punch and give as good as she got, well, sort of, but now, she was expected to eat breakfast with them!

Yesterday, she had gone to the area she had been told would be where she and the other new students would eat their meals, made as a mirror of the master's kitchen and dining area, and she had eaten a cold lonely breakfast, before master Viper had found her, confused as to why she was eating alone, as opposed to sitting with them.

She had almost chocked on her food.

She was supposed to eat with them!

But they were master, great heroes of all of China! Why would they eat with her?

She excused herself saying that she had already eaten, and that she had thought that she was supposed to sit in there, not wanting in the least to join them, greatly intimidated by their fame and reputation.

Sure, master Viper had said that, as soon as the other student were found, they would eat their meals in a room of their own, but until then, they couldn't very well let her sit alone at every meal, surrounded by empty chairs.

She wished that they would.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she stepped outside, quickly, and as quietly as she was able, she walked towards them, intent on keeping a little distance so that she could perhaps sneak into the kitchen with them. At least then, her entrance would not be noted as much. Maybe they wouldn't notice her at all.

"Good morning Xiu, sleep well?"

No such luck.

Her hopes were dashed as soon as Viper asked her question, the other masters turning slightly to see her approaching them, all of them smiling brightly at her as they bid her good morning as well.

"Yes master Viper, thank you master."

She made a bow, which made Master Mantis and Master Monkey snicker slightly, before they turned around to walk into the communal building.

"Sweetie, you know you don't have to bow every time we talk to each other."

She mentally smacked herself. She had already been told this a few times now, but still, it came so natural to her now. And besides, she really didn't want to offend any of them by accident.

"Yes master Viper, sorry master Viper."

She followed the others inside, walking down the hall, steering towards the room at the far end, where a warm glow cast its light out into the darkened corridor.

Shifu was already sitting at the edge of the table, nursing a steaming cup of tea, his back to the door, the rest of them having to file past him to his left or his right as they shuffled through the somewhat cramped kitchen to reach their seat, the Grand master seemingly content with sitting in the surprisingly warm room, waiting for the others to arrive, seemingly taking no special notice of any of them.

Po immediately walked over to the stove, the fire inside having been lit by one of the numerous servants of the palace in preparation for them, and he began to pull out an assortment of items and ingredients, setting to work on making them all a warm, filling breakfast to start off the day, the great dragon warrior having elected himself as the head chef, which none of the others disputed, though Xiu was still surprised at the sheer amount of mundane and normal everyday duties that was relegated to the masters themselves.

Taking her place at the table, Viper on her right, and master Po on her left, though he was now busy with his cooking, she sat down, folding her paws in her lap, waiting for her breakfast, sitting in silence, not feeling comfortable with talking right now, acutely aware of her own pose, how her clothes looked, if she was perhaps supposed to wait till after they had eaten? Or maybe she should be standing until all the masters were sat?

She looked around cautiously, taking in the sight of the greatest masters of China, sitting down at the same table as her, patiently waiting for their breakfast, the scene was so at odds with the way she had imagined them.

As they sat, they chatted amongst each other, Shifu, finishing his tea, got up and nodded to the rest of them, bidding them all a continued good morning as he left to tend to some business, not having time to sit for long to enjoy a meal, the elderly red panda seeming to run on hot water alone.

Still, though he left, it didn't do much to lift her subdued spirits, as she was still surrounded by people she had been brought up almost worshipping, though had never had any hope of actually meeting.

It all seemed so ordinary, so normal. They could have been anybody really, any of the uncountable ordinary persons anywhere in the realm, doing the exact same thing right now.

As they talked amongst themselves, Monkey chortling at something Mantis said, she slowly started to relax, as none of them seemed to be particularly watching her, all of them just relaxing, and it slowly dawned on her that perhaps, that was the lesson here.

Suddenly, a bowl filled with noodles was placed in front of her, making her start just a little as she had been deep in though.

"Here you go, one nice nutritious breakfast for the new student."

He said it with a cheerful and sincere voice, but nonetheless, it still extracted some snickers from the simian and the mantis.

Xiu blushed professedly, Viper hissed at them angrily, though it didn't seem like it did much to deter them.

Xiu swallowed, clearing her throat.

"Thank you, dragon warrior."

It came out a little low, almost as a nervous whisper, but as he placed more bowls in front of the others, he still smiled proudly, made a dismissive gesture towards her.

"Don't mention it, and you know you can just call me Po right?"

She didn't know how to answer that, and he didn't seem to expect an answer as he sat down, and immediately started eating his breakfast, finishing it in one quick gulp before drying off the broth around his mouth with the back of his paw.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?"

The panda, going over to pour himself a second portion, half turned to look at them all as he asked his question, though it was mostly directed at Viper, since Xiu still had little idea of what she would be doing day to day.

Viper, looking thoughtful for a moment, cast a glance over at Xiu, noticing how tired she looked, a couple of bruises starting to blossom on her bare arms as yesterday training started to take its toll.

"I think today, we will try and focus on meditation and balance."

Viper smiled slightly as she said that, still keeping her eyes on her student, while Xiu was hardly able to keep her face impassive, the urge to shout out in joy almost overcoming her, but she nonetheless managed to keep the impulse under control, hiding her true feelings. There was no reason to make them thing she was as tired as she was.

"What about the rest of ya? What was it you were supposed to do again Monkey?"

Monkey, a chopstick full of noodles entering his mouth, shrugged.

"Master Shifu gave me permission to go to Saripo."

The others looked at him, somewhat surprised. They knew that Monkey had grown up on the streets of that city, which was famous for being a rather unpleasant place, and they waited for him to give an explanation.

Seeing their expectant looks, he sighed, putting his utensils away.

"I thought I might try and look for someone who could use some help out there. you know, like Shifu said. Spirits know there are a lot of those in Saripo."

His tone suddenly became very serious, and as until now she had only seen him joking or fooling around, Xiu found the change a little surprising, as it was so unexpected. Xiu noticed master Tigress' eyes narrow, though she did not look directly at Monkey, but rather gave him a sidelong glance.

"You have thought a lot about this?"

Monkey nodded, likewise not looking up from his dish.

"Yes I have."

There was silence for a little while, the atmosphere suddenly becoming very tense. It was broken when Crane cleared his throat.

"I'm supposed to return a couple of scrolls to a temple near Gun Jing, down south. Shifu says we've had them long enough, and he doesn't want the monks there to think we won't be returning them."

"And I'm joining him as far as Bordong. I'm going to meet someone there."

Mantis just slung it out there, maybe to draw attention away from his simian friend, who looked down at him questioningly as he made the announcement, though most of Mantis' attention was directed at his food, which he was still gobbling up voraciously, and at first, he didn't notice how all the others turned their attention to him, expecting him to go on, Viper's brow furrowing inquisitively.

When he looked up from his bowl, a mouthful of noodles filling his cheeks, he could see all their eyes directed at him, making him blurt out through filled cheeks.

"It's just a friend all right! No reason to look at me like that!"

With that resolved, the rest returned to own food, and the meal was quickly finished, the masters stacked the empty bowl in the center of the table, before leaving one after one, and Po picked them up, carrying them over to the sink, putting a pot of water over on the stove to boil so that he would have some hot water.

Tentatively, looking at master Viper who was making her way to the door, Xiu asked cautiously.

"Uhm, should I be doing that?"

She pointed at the stack of dirty bowls and pots, not quite sure what was expected of her. Surely, she couldn't leave the dragon warrior to do it.

Though she had never had to do any cleaning or washing before in her life, it had been made crystal clear to her upon her arrival that it was expected of her to always keep both her room, her clothes, and the common areas clean and tidy, as leaving a mess for others to clean was not 'worthy of a disciplined warrior'.

She had been surprised at first, having fully expected there to be servants to tend to such things, but she had not questioned it. If that was the way they did things here, then that was the way she would do it too.

Po, apparently a little surprised at the question, first looked to her, then to the pile of dirty utensils, then to Viper, who was now waiting in the doorway, having heard Xiu's question.

He waved a paw dismissively.

"No no, it's Mantis' turn today. Besides, I'm sure Viper already has your day crammed with awesome Kung Fu meditation and… stuff."

Though he didn't sound very passionate about meditation, saying it without his overwhelming enthusiasm, he did sound sincere enough, and she stood there for a moment, a little surprised still, before she made a bow, and walked over to Viper, who slithered on into the corridor, where they passed Mantis, carrying a pile of clean rags back to the kitchen, and though the pile looked to be much larger than he, he seemed to be not the least bit troubled by the load.

Exiting the building, walking out into the courtyard, where she could see the sun finally rising in the distance, she almost stopped as she once more was afforded a beautiful view of the valley of peace, stretching out far beneath them, the thin layer of snow that still clung to the area shining brightly as they were touched by the golden rays.

"So, isn't it much nicer to eat breakfast with the rest of us, instead of sitting alone?"

She swallowed, glancing down at her master as she slithered through the light dusting of snow not quite sure how to answer that question.

Well, yes, though it had been a little stressing, it hadn't been as unpleasant as she had thought it would be, though it still all seemed a little strange.

yes, it was nicer than sitting alone, though, she still couldn't wait till some of the others arrived. At least then she wouldn't be the only junior member here.

But yes. It was nicer.

* * *

He was strolling up the path that led to his home, the snow having finally melted, the sun shining brightly from its place high above, and green, lush grass covering ground and the hilltops for as far as the eye could see.

The small creek, running down past the forge, joining the river near the bottom of the valley, made its happy song as the crystal-clear water carved its way downwards, the sound joined by the noise of clangs of steel-on-steel, as he could hear his father working in the forge, an angry hissing sound revealing that he had doused the hot steel in his water bucket, the noise oddly calming and soothing.

The pack hanging loosely off his shoulder, containing the items he had been sent to retrieve down in the market, dangled back and forth as the uneven ground made it hang unsteady off the string, ruffling Jun's worn, loose shirt, the creamy color offset by small patches and mends that prolonged its life and usefulness.

He smiled, feeling at home. Feeling like he belonged, and as he skirted around the low, rugged stonewall that bordered the homestead, he went over to the door, smelling delicious food from within, and as he entered, he was met by familiar scents and smells of his home.

"Oh look, it's the great warrior, returning from battle!"

The mocking announcement came from his brother, who was exiting their shared room, having just cleaned himself before dinner.

Jun rolled his eyes, and was gratified as his mother struck out with a wooden ladle, catching her brother on his shoulder with a blow that was not meant to be overly painful, but which would still make him hurt all the same.

"Don't tease your brother! Now help me set the table. Jun, would you go get you father?"

He directed a superior smile towards his brother, who glared back at him, rubbing his sore shoulder, before he turned around and jogged down to the forge, eager to get the meal started as soon as possible, his stomach rumbling in anticipation.

An early spring breeze rustled the trees, the budding leaves dancing in the wind, while the grass rustled and swayed, Jun catching a million different scents as he travelled the short distance to their families workplace.

"Dad, dinner's ready!"

The clanging noise stop, and his father, wiping off his sweaty brow, emerged, pulling off his sturdy apron, tossing it carelessly back inside.

He smiled at his youngest son, ruffling the fur on top of his head as he walked by, taking in a deep breath before smacking his lips.

"And it smells delicious too. Well, let's not keep them waiting."

Jun smiled back, joining his father, but as he came to the entry, he couldn't help but stop and turn his head, taking in the gorgeous view of the valley bellow, now in full bloom, the rice paddies already seeing the first crops being planted, the forest surrounding his the village bellow turning slowly, but surely, lush, green and fresh, the dull grey and brown colors of the past few months being replaced by the vibrant blush of spring.

He sighed, feeling content and happy, before he stepped inside, seeing the rest of his family already seated, looking over at him expectantly, apparently waiting for him to take his place.

He did so, taking up his chopsticks, about to dig into his own dish, when his father loudly cleared his voice, catching Jun's attention.

"Son, you know the rules. No weapons at the table, now put it away."

His tone, admonishing, was not hard, but Jun was still surprised, almost shocked by his words.

Looking down in confusion, he saw that, somehow, he had his bow slung across his back, wearing the string across his chest.

Frowning, he mumbled an apology, and got up, walked over to the wall where he usually hung it, before he unslung it, reaching out to hang it from its perch.

But as he did so, he felt an overwhelming sense of premonition. He found himself unable and unwilling to release his grip of the bow, and he withdrew his arm, almost cradling the weapon to his body.

"Jun, put away your bow."

This time, there was an edge to his father's voice, the sort of tone he usually used when he wanted to make it clear that whatever he had just said brokered no argument. But Jun shook his head.

"No."

His mother, her tone, soothing, calming, spoke to him, her voice seeming to grow distant.

"What do you mean no? Is something wrong."

He nodded, small tears beginning to rise up, threatening to stream out, so he closed his eyes.

"Yes."

There was a moment's pause before she spoke again, concern evident in her voice.

"What is it? you can tell me."

He took a deep, shaking breath, getting control of his voice, before he managed to whisper.

"Something bad is going to happen."

He stood for a moment, clutching the bow, his eyes closed, waiting for an answer. But none came.

A swift, bone chilling wind caught him, stinging his exposed cheeks, making him open his eyes in surprise.

He was no longer in his home.

He was no longer with his family.

He was alone, surrounded by dark, brooding, dead trees, their crowns hanging over him, deep, dark snow reaching up above his knees, icy fingers caressing his exposed fur.

His green cloak, torn and dirty, fluttered around him, and his armor made almost imperceptible clanging noises as he turned swiftly, looking left and right, trying to see where they had gone, trying to find his family.

Around him, coming from the darkness, from the depth of the tall trees surrounding him, he could hear growling, a cruel laughter sounding somewhere from far off.

Dozens of pairs of twin yellow orbs began floating towards him, their pupils intent on him, evil oozing off their gaze.

He sneered, revealing his sharp teeth, and he deftly pulled an arrow from his back, nocking it on the string.

"YOU'LL PAY! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

His voice rang out into the night, echoing through the dark, the eyes seeming to stop for a moment to reconsider.

Then, a loud, terrible, ear-splitting roar sounded from the deepest, darkest lair, somewhere far off, and the orbs rapidly extinguished, whimpers and frightened cries sounding from the night.

His fur bristled in fear, and he felt the earth tremble as something vast approached.

He turned, seeing two huge, malevolent eyes focusing on him, a deep maw revealing rows of teeth descending towards him.

He ran.

He pumped his legs, pushing through the snow, sending dirt spraying in all directions as everything inside him told him to flee. Told him to escape the monster behind him.

He could feel its breath on his neck, a foul smell accompanying it. He could feel the tremble of its stride as it closed in.

The snow rose, the drifts becoming deeper, harder, more difficult to push through, reaching up above his knees, beginning to envelop his thighs, reaching towards his chest, constricting his breathing as he had to work ever harder to try to escape, his muscles and lungs beginning to burn with the exertion.

He stumbled, his foot crashing through a piece of rotten timber, and he suddenly found himself falling endlessly as he screamed in terror.

Above him, he could still see the terrible eyes, looking down at him, racing closer, its hideous maw gapping wide, enveloping him…

He woke with a start, almost flinging himself out of the bed, his breath coming in fast, shallow gasps, his heart pounding in his chest, wrestling to get free, his whole body drenched in sweat, his bedding in shambles around him.

He quickly reached up to his chest and his face, feeling around, making certain that he was still alive.

Still whole.

As his breathing began to grow deeper and steadier, as his heart slowed down, he closed his eyes, letting himself relax once again, letting his body fall back slowly to the bed, an exhausted, weary sigh escaping him.

That nightmare again.

He brought up a paw and rested it across his eyes tiredly in a gesture of defeat.

Really?

As his body finally got used to the fact that he was indeed still alive, an irritated growl sounded from his throat, and he angrily smacked a closed fist down into the soft mattress, the power of the strike doing nothing to damage the pliable material.

What was this? The fourth, fifth, maybe even sixth time he had had that dream in the last two weeks?

It was ridiculous!

He lay there, taking in a couple of deep breaths, before he peeked towards the window, seeing the outline of the trees outside reflected on the paper, realizing that it must be dawn.

He sighed, realizing that he most likely wouldn't get anymore sleep after that nightmare.

He usually didn't.

He got up, and slowly stretched out, hearing a few bones crack as he did so, feeling some of his new scars stretching uncomfortably, but not painfully.

He looked down, able to see the crisscross of numerous fresh scars that he had earned in the fight, now, a couple of weeks hence.

They were for the most part fully healed, a couple still with the angry, red tell-tale signs of being only recently scabbed over.

His eyes traced them, as they made their way around his torso, some of them along his legs and arms, his gaze traveling down to his paw, and image of his claws, drenched in…

He tore his gaze away, shaking his head, expelling the unpleasant, but still seemingly fresh memory.

No, he would not think about that.

Huffing, he walked over to the cupboard, a bowl of water, left from the evening before, still resting upon it, and he splashed some water on his face, washing away the sweat and the last of the sleep that clung to his eyes.

His eyes travelled to the small mirror that rested against the wall, and he caught sight of his tired, haggard looking eyes, the many nights of unrestful sleep, as well as the weeks of healing, having taken their toll on him.

According to Bai, it had been bad. Though, thankfully, not as bad as the wounds he had received at the tavern, it was only of little solace, as he still seemed to be in poor condition.

He had lost a lot of blood, and he had a score of new cuts, some shallow, some deep, that all ran the risk of infection, but he had survived, and come through, largely, without any serious injury.

He would recover, that much she was willing to promise him after a few hours of her, her husband and Jing, working to clean and dress his wounds, and making sure that he would not pass out on them, maybe never to wake up again.

Though his insistence that they leave town as soon as possible had sat ill with her and the others, he had not wished to remain in that place for a minute more than he had to, and they had compromised, making him accept staying, hiding away in the smelly warehouse, at least until the following day, when everything was more certain.

When everything was more calm.

In the meanwhile, Bai would assist the villagers, tending to their wounded, while Kuo would assist in whatever capacity was required, following her around, helping her as best he could.

But first of all, before any of them had had a chance to leave, including the pig who was still their host, he had made them promise not to say anything about him, not to tell anyone where he was.

It was important. He did not wish to be found.

He did not want to meet anyone who might confront him for…

Well, he wanted to be left alone.

While they were gone, he rested, falling into a deep sleep, induced mostly by some of the herbs he had been chewing to suppress the pain from the wounds.

It wasn't until later, after they had returned to the tavern, a slow, but thankfully, calm boat ride back up the river, Kuo using a long staff to push the sampan along the edge of the river, where the stream wasn't so strong, that he heard what had happened.

As he had suspected, they had been unable to locate the Master and his troop in time, apparently, the band having traveled somewhat further than initially anticipated, and though they had made every effort to catch up, they had been only a short distance behind them, when they came into view of the town, and everything seemed to happen so fast from there.

They had entered through the gate that the Kung Fu master had shattered as he made his way towards the piers, where he correctly assumed that the bandits would be heading, and he was able to apprehend the remaining bandits, who would be led in chains back to Gongmen.

Though he was loath to ask, he felt he had to inquire about the townsfolk, a growing feeling of having left them to their fate taking hold of him.

He was supremely relieved when Bai, maybe sensing his need to be reassured, could relay that, with the element of surprise on their side, and a heroic effort on behalf of the freed town guard, most had managed to come through the night, unscathed, though, a few had had to pay for their freedom, it was nowhere near as bad as any had thought it would be, the wolves having been far fewer than any had expected.

Though it was a relief to hear that things had not been as bad as he had initially feared, he still felt a certain amount of guilt, not least because of some of his actions during the battle. But, he choose not to reveal that to any of them, though they did enquire as to why he still seemed so down cast.

Though neither Bai nor Kuo liked that he had had to fight, they were both just short of elated that the plan had worked, that the townsfolk were free, that the master and his men had been saved from the trap, that Jun had walked away alive, the trip back was still a tense affair, with none of them speaking to each other, the couple casting worried looks back and forth as the watched Jun, sitting in the back of the boat, a blanket wrapped around his eyes seemed to gaze off back towards the town, his thought far away.

He had spent the first week recovering, laying in bed, moving very little, eating even less, as he waited for his wounds to heal, being less than talkative to any who came up.

Though he did not have to suffer through the same treatment as the last time, he found that he was still very weak, and that he had to take things slow.

It was somewhere in the second week, when the healing process finally began taking greater effect, that the five others, Jing having been accepted inside the tavern and given a room for his actions in helping to save the town, apparently having redeemed himself in the eyes of Nuan, that the others started getting really worried.

Jun had spent as much time as possible inside his room, only emerging a little before noon, only to disappear for great lengths of time, either walking around the forest outside, or practicing with his bow as soon as his wounds would allow.

They tried to engage him in conversation. Asking him anything they thought might excite from him a longer response than 'yes' or 'no', his vocabulary having grown overwhelmingly monosyllabic.

The truth was, Jun felt lost. In every sense of the word.

He felt as if he was truly, utterly, and completely, lost.

He didn't know where to go.

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what to say.

He hardly even knew who he was anymore.

What had happened inside that warehouse? What had happened in his fight with Qiang?

It wasn't natural.

It wasn't good.

And that wasn't his only problem.

Though the nightmares had plagued him, they were not the only reason he couldn't sleep at night.

His thought kept him awake too, filling his head with an incessant buzz as he tried to figure out what was to become of him.

Qiang was dead.

Everyone who had participated in the raid where likewise either dead, or being dragged back to Gongmen, to spend the rest of their miserable lives lounging in a dungeon somewhere, paying a measly price for the crimes they had committed, but still, they were gone.

His quest had ended.

His village was avenged.

His family was avenged.

Then why didn't he feel any better?

Why did he still feel empty inside?

Earlier, he had mostly succeeded in pushing away any such troubling questions.

What would he do when he found Qiang? What would he do when he was dead? What would he do afterward?

He hadn't thought of that too much, but now, he found that he had to.

What was to become of him?

What was to become of Jun, the blacksmith's apprentice, the youngest son of Rong and Shu?

…

He didn't know.

He couldn't go back to the village, whatever little there was left of it. He could not go back to that life.

Too much had happened since, and he was not the same person who had left the smoking ruins of his childhood home behind him.

He was someone else.

He was something else.

He sighed heavily, resting against the cupboard as he looked around the room, searching for any clues to the thoughts that had plagued him these long weeks.

As usual, there were none.

Sluggishly putting on his pants and a shirt, he went out into the hallway, almost dragging himself downstairs where, despite the early hour, both Bai and Nuan were already up and about, Kuo most likely out on the river, fishing in the early morning, when the fish were most active.

"Good morning."

Both of them, hearing the stairs creak as he walked down, looked up, smiling and greeting him. He managed a weak reply, forcing a slight smile, which did nothing to convince them.

He sat down heavily, feeling slightly drained already, though the day had barely begun, a bowl of porridge appeared in front of him, and he nodded his thanks, watching Nuan disappear back behind the counter as she readied the morning meal for the handful of customers that would undoubtedly soon join them, before they continued on their travels.

She had made it clear on more than one occasion that he was welcome to stay if he wanted to, had even offered him a room of his own, along with a job if he wanted it. 'After all' she had said 'I could always use an extra pair of hands, now with all the bandits gone'.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't considered it. She was kind, and Ai was a sweet child, almost like a little sister, and he was sure that, with time, he might become happy.

But despite everything, it didn't feel right. He didn't belong her, just like he didn't belong back at his village.

He didn't really belong anywhere right now.

Though he was unspeakably grateful for her taking him in, for helping him, for everything they had done, he had come to a realization.

It was time to leave.

He had made up his mind.

There was nothing more for him here.

His spoon travelling in slow, steady circles, digging a furrow in his otherwise untouched breakfast, he tried to find the words, seeking for a way to initiate the conversation.

As Nuan emerged once again, he cleared his throat loudly, drawing both her and Bai attention, the two of them slightly startled as he broke the quiet of the morning.

"So ehm…"

He paused uncertain of the words, looking absently at the wood of the table as he stumbled along.

"I… I would just like to thank you. Both of you, for everything you've done for me. And I want to make it clear that I really… I really want to say how grateful I am for you putting up with me."

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up, catching both their eyes as they cast a concerned look to one another.

"But… I think it's time that I… That I move on. That I continue."

There was silence for a moment, neither of them looking especially surprised. Nuan discarded the basket she held in her hand, putting it down gently on the floor, before coming over to sit down at the table, pulling out one of the chair that were, admittedly, too large for her.

"So… Where do you intend to go?"

She asked the question tentatively, as if afraid to insult him somehow. He just shrugged, shaking his head once.

"I don't know. North and west I guess. Away from here. Away from…"

He made a vague gesture, encompassing much of the room, in the general direction of his abandoned home, and the surrounding lands.

The two women looked at each other, their eyes talking, though they both remained silent.

Evidently, coming to some sort of agreement, they nodded, returning their gaze towards him, as he still sat, looking at the table, his mind seemingly far away.

"We understand. It must be… Very hard for you. And we won't try and stop you but…"

Bai reached out her paw as she spoke, grabbing hold of one of his, squeezing it tightly, a sad smile on her lips.

Jun nodded, appreciating that they would not try and dissuade him from leaving. He looked over at Nuan, the small bunny seemingly still saddened by the news.

"If there is anything I can do to repay you, please, just…"

She shook her head violently, holding up both her paws towards him.

"You don't owe me anything! On the contrary! You saved my daughter, you saved me. Whatever I can give you is yours, and it would still be a poor thank you for what you've done for me."

He sighed, but would not argue with her, giving an almost imperceptible nod.

"Will you stay until the others come down? It wouldn't be fair to leave without saying goodbye."

Again he nodded, though he let out a deep sigh, not looking forward to having to explain to Ai why he was leaving, but indeed, he did owe it to them to at least say farewell.

Nuan pushed out her chair, announcing that she would prepare him some food for the trip, and Bai likewise said that she would go home and make him a small satchel of medical supplies, since he could obviously use it. In the meanwhile, he would go back upstairs and gather his belongings.

As he reentered the room that had been his for the last month and a half, he slowly began gathering what few objects that could rightfully be called his, putting on his re-mended cloak and armor, before starting to stuff his few remaining possessions into his backpack, still resting against the wall, where it had been almost since he got here.

The last thing to go in was the little doll he had named after his brother, Jun taking a long while to gaze at it, before wrapping it inside a spare shirt, and tucking it somewhere safe inside his pack, where there was little chance of it getting harmed.

When he reemerged downstairs, he saw that both Bai and Kuo had returned, one likely called in by the other, Jing standing a little behind them, seemingly awkward, and Nuan was holding a tired looking Ai in her paws, the little girl rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy says you're leaving."

He nodded as he walked over to her, the child looking sad as she extracted herself from her mother grip, coming to stand in front of him.

"I am."

She pouted, pressing her lips together, and crossed her arms.

"Why?"

He looked around the room, catching the eyes of the other before looking back to her.

"Because I have to."

She obviously didn't understand, but his sad tone seemed calm her down slightly for some reason.

"Will you come back?"

Again, he paused, not wanting to lie, but not knowing the answer. After a while, he nodded.

"Someday, I will."

Though she still looked a mixture of sad and disappointed, she did not challenge him, and instead almost rushed forward to give him a hug, which he carefully returned, the little child seeming so fragile all of a sudden.

"Please come back soon."

He nodded again, though he did not say anything, and after a while, he carefully extracted his leg from her hug, guiding her back to her mother, who was holding an overly large back, which, by the smell, contained more than a few meals for him to consume.

She held it out to him, and he gratefully took it, nodding his thanks.

"Again… I'm truly grate…"

She shushed him, shaking her head, a small tear in her eye.

"None of that now. Just… Take care of yourself. Try not to get in trouble. Just… Try."

He nodded and she too took a moment to hug him, before he moved down to stand in front of the two cats, the two of them holding a paw in each other's.

Again, he received a parting gift, a mixture of pouches containing herbs, and a number of bandages held within another small pouch, along with a worn, but very detailed map of China.

"You don't need either of us to tell you to be careful out there, but nonetheless. Be careful kid."

He nodded to Kuo, as he awkwardly attempted to say his goodbyes, as he was obviously equally bad at farewells.

Bai, reached out, grabbing his shoulder, squeezing it tightly as she looked him in the eyes, a sad, knowing smile on her face.

"I hope that you find whatever you are looking for."

He returned a weak, but sad smile.

"Yeah. Me to."

Nodding to each other, he went down to stand in front of the last person in the line, Jing looking awkward, scratching absentmindedly at his arm.

"So… I guess this is goodbye again."

Jun nodded.

Though the wolf had stayed at the inn these last few weeks, apparently making himself useful as best he could, earning his keep, they had not talked much to each other, almost seeming to stay out of the other's way.

But nonetheless, he had proven himself to be… Well, not bad, though Jun doubted they would ever truly have become friends. But at least, he didn't regret not having killed him when he had the chance, so, at least, that was something.

Jun held out his hand and Jing, slowly, almost surprised, shook it, a smile spreading across his snout.

With that, Jun walked over to the door, opening it to reveal the sunny, almost pleasantly warm late winter day ahead of him, the snow, still clustering in great heaps and patches along the road and under the trees, was beginning to recede and draw back, the season slowly, but surely turning ever onwards.

He drew in a deep breath, before he stepped outside, coming to stand at the edge of the bridge, hearing the others crowding through the entry, waiting behind him as they got ready to see him off.

He turned, seeing them all lined up behind him and, with a sad smile, he bid them all farewell.

"Thank you all for… For everything. I promise, I'll come back one day."

They smiled and as he set off, they waved, remaining where they stood till he was well out of sight, disappearing behind the trees, where he once more turned and raised his arm above his head, saying farewell for the last time, though they were well out of earshot.

As they filled back inside, he hiked up his bag, turned around, and putting one foot in front of the other, he began making his way out into the wilderness.

Somewhere out there, he must belong.

* * *

AN:

Another week, another chapter, and this one turned out kind of… Eh. I don't know, you guys decide, I wanted to tell a little more about one of the other OC's and finish the Jun's story in the area before he moved on. But I'm not particularly good at parting scenes.

But anyway, I'll be introducing some of the other OCs in the upcoming chapters, and hopefully, you will still be entertained, and read on.

Until then!


	14. Getting by

Bellow him, following the large valley at the bottom of the gently dipping terrain, as it followed the slope of the terrain around it, was Saripo. A sprawling city that covered most of the surrounding area, and which completely dominated the countryside, the dense forests having been cut back to allow the numerous fields to cover the hills and valley walls around it, so that they might feed the hungry city come next fall.

Monkey sighed as he once again laid eyes on the place of his birth, and he felt his hand tighten its grip on the branch he held for balance.

This was where he had grown up.

He did not have many fond memories of the place.

As he had said, Saripo was not a nice place to be as a child who had nothing.

It was one of those places, which the rest of China had seemed to have willingly forgotten, or had chosen not to remember. Either way, there was something rotten in the city of Saripo.

Placed near the border of Manchuria, on a road that led both south towards China, and west, towards Mongolia, the city was ideally placed as a meeting point between the large powers, merchants, travelers, and mercenaries, traveling from one realm to another, were almost inevitably forced to come through here. And this far out on the borders of China, the emperor's power seemed a distant, unimportant thing.

This was a town, where money talked.

A tall, well-maintained wall surrounded the inner city, a fraction the size of the rest of the sprawling settlement, a clear disparity between the quality of the building situated within the white ring, in the 'high city', and those placed without.

Even from where he stood, perched on a branch, near the top of a tall tree, bordering the extensive fields, it was obvious.

Made of even, well maintained and high-quality stone, the tall, white and black houses, bedecked with all manner of colorful ornaments, and with well-made covered porches and balconies, clearly showed just how wealthy the residents of that inner haven were, having both the money, and the space, to maintain sprawling gardens and large, many-storied homes, where he could even see servants and liveried guards strolling about on their business, doing their master's bidding.

This was in clear contrast to the clustered, rickety homes without.

Many of them, placed or expanded haphazardly onto the nearby buildings, seemingly pushed in where they would fit, made of whatever materials could easily be acquired, the outer city was a fire-hazard waiting to go up in flames, the homes clustered together so closely, that one grew claustrophobic just looking at it.

Where the inner city was lined with paved, even roads, swept and well maintained, the crisscross of muddy trails was all that showed a path leading through the labyrinthian outer city, and many places the nearby houses would hang over the thoroughfare, casting it in shadows.

Where a large well dominated an orderly and neat center place in the inner town, shops and stores circling it, selling all manner of luxurious goods, Monkey was hard pressed to see any other source of water in the outer town than the dirty, sluggish creek that neatly bisected the whole city, dividing it even more, with unsafe wooden bridges bisecting it in the poorer parts of town, when a couple of beautifully arching stone bridges performed the same duty in the inner city.

This was Saripo. Where the wealthy thrived, and the poor suffered.

Jumping down from his perch, springing from branch to branch, he landed on the soft ground bellow, disturbing the dead leaves that had survived the retreating winter, the soft ground making the large fall bearable.

Picking up his staff, he slung it across his back, laying it on his shoulders so that he could rest his arms on top of it, and he resumed walking with an unhurried gait, nothing in his posture or his expression revealing his intentions as he neared his destination.

Quietly, in the privacy of his own mind, he was having a heated discussion with himself, beginning to have his doubts about coming here.

He had left when he was twelve, convinced that there was nothing here worth staying for. Convinced that he had no future there.

He had no one who truly cared for him here. He had nothing that tied him down, and he certainly had no reason to remain. so, he had left, never looking back once.

He had not wanted to stay long enough to be forced to make the same difficult decision that everyone else had to make at some point.

Growing up on the streets, it was always a question of whether or not he would get to eat today, or if he could find a warm place to sleep.

Knowing what it felt like to starve, what it was like to have to defend what little one had, had a way of making people hard, cold, even cruel.

There were only two kinds of people who thrived in a city like Saripo.

Those rich enough to buy what they wanted.

And those strong enough to take it.

For a long time, Monkey had been a small-time thief and pickpocket, stealing just enough to get by. But as he got older, as things got harder, and he grew ever more frustrated with his lot in life, he had come to a crossroads.

Would he continue down the path he was travelling, which would ultimately lead to banditry and more than likely would end in someone who hadn't deserved it dying?

No.

So, he left, leaving everything, however little it was, behind. He forgot about that part of his life, and moved on.

He continued his 'criminal career', but he never took more than he needed, and never from someone who couldn't afford it.

Sure, the villagers hadn't been pleased, and had tried to get rid of him, but growing up, he had had more than his share of angry shopkeepers and guards try and fail to catch him.

He had never hurt anybody, had never wanted to, and had only ever defended himself to the best of his abilities.

Sure, his opponents would walk away embarrassed, and more often than not, without any pants, but they would walk away.

In Saripo, it would only have been a matter of time, before he would either kill, or be killed.

As he crossed the empty expanse that was the barren, windswept fields, he caught the scent of the town, the smell distinctly unpleasant.

The smell of thousands of unwashed people, crammed together in such a small area, with only the most basic of amenities, were not at all something he enjoyed.

Funny how someone just got used to such things. He didn't recollect it ever having smelled so bad before.

As the city enveloped him, the noises and the stench and the sights crowding in, not for the first time, he questioned the wisdom of coming here.

Where exactly did one go to find someone who could live up to the expectations of Shifu and the responsibilities of the jade palace?

He kept picturing Vipers student, Xiu.

She seemed eager, willing, and a hard worker. He was a little surprised when Viper had walked up to the rest of them, the snow leopard trailing behind her, but he had to admit, thus far, she seemed to fit in perfectly.

He doubted he could find anyone like that here.

Most of all, he doubted he could find anyone who would be willing to help others, when they had nothing to gain from it. He doubted he could find someone who still carried good inside them.

This whole city was filled with the self-obsessed. He doubted he could find a kind soul here if he had a hundred years to look.

Growing up here, one learned quickly to look out for number one, and number one only.

It was a sobering thought.

But despite this, despite all his misgivings.

It somehow felt right.

This was the place he was supposed to be.

This was where he should search.

Drawing in a deep breath through his mouth, so as not to have to endure the smells surrounding him, he grabbed his staff in one hand, and using it as a walking stick, he made his way deeper into the labyrinth.

* * *

Walking through the narrow, dirty streets, he felt a sort of disembodiment. As if he was not truly there. It all seemed so surreal to him.

It had been more than ten years since he had left, yet, nothing had changed. Nothing at all.

He stopped in front of a small alley, a rickety wooden fence at the end of it, a small mound of garbage pilled next to the rear entrance of a small eatery.

He remembered this place.

He did not dwell on it for too long, the memory, unpleasant and distant, made him feel uncomfortable, and he hurried along, going with the flow of residents that seemed to be heading in one direction or another depending on which street he took.

The sun climbed higher, hidden by the dust and the smoke and the clouds, visible only as the barest hint of a glimmer high above.

Hours passed, and he felt the gloom of the city settle upon him, weighing him down.

Why had he come here?

It all seemed futile, nothing but the ruthless thrived in this city.

Off to his right, he saw a group of local guards, standing over a terrified looking pig, scowling at him.

Through the noise of traffic and life around him, it was difficult to hear what was going on, but he could make a good guess.

The law enforcement in Saripo acted more like street thugs than they did as guards or protectors. Mostly, a certain area of the city would be allocated to a member of the local council, all members of which were made up of certain rich families, and that person would then be in charge of collecting taxes, and keeping general order in that precinct.

Though, saying that they paid taxes, was perhaps being generous. 'taxes' implied that the citizens would get something for their money, here, it worked more as a bribe, the money going directly into the pocket of whomever was the administrative head of that precinct that year, and no one could do anything about it.

"… You heard me old man! Pay up!"

The pig, looking panicked and afraid, held up his hands in a placating manner, but still shook his head.

"B-b-but I can't pay that much! I-I-I don't have that kind of money laying around! Please, just, just give me another month, A WEEK! That's all I need!"

The guards looked to one another, two of them shrugging, the third, looking at his list, running his finger down the extensive scroll, scribbled a note, before he returned his attention to his victim.

"Fine! ONE week, then you pay up. Plus, you pay the extra fee for, ahem, administrative difficulties."

The pig nodded eagerly, more than happy to pay a small bribe to get the extra time to scrounge together whatever valuables he could find.

Their business done, the guards went off in search of the next victim, the pig, sagging into a nearby chair, wiped his sweaty brow with a dirty rag.

Monkey wished he could do something about it. He felt an almost physical need to stop them.

But he couldn't.

No matter how distasteful it was to admit it, he did not have any jurisdiction or mandate to interfere. Without a direct request from the governor, or the emperor himself, he could not intervene against the local ruling body.

Even if they were no better than criminals.

Shaking his head in sadness, he moved on, trying to determine where to go.

Without really thinking about it, he found that his legs carried him away from the areas of town he knew, making sure that he did not stray too close to his old haunts. Whenever he did come to close, his memory would inevitable be jogged by something. A faded street sign, a dark, dirty alley where he had spent the night a cold winter day, long ago.

It would inevitably remind him of his old life, and he would hurry away, retreating back into the more unknown parts of town, where he had little recollection, or memory.

But, he would inevitably find his way back. Stumbling upon a street, or an alley that would recall a memory, he had left forgotten in the recesses of his mind. But still, they would crowd around him, images of when he had been younger, when he had stolen to get by, or worse, when he had grown so desperate that he had threatened other, trying to bully those weaker or smaller into either sharing, or giving up their food.

It had been rare for him to do that. But sometimes, days of hunger could drive even the most determined to stoop to such levels.

Shaking his head, he tore himself away, walking a wide arch around the place.

Why had he come to this place? Why had he thought he could find a student here?

Why had he returned?

He had left this place behind.

He had left the memories, and everything he had ever been, behind.

As the sky darkened, and the small, rickety, ill-constructed houses around him, began glowing with their own sources of light, he knew that he had wasted his day.

As the hours passed, and the streets became more packed, and as the space got sparser, and the crowds grew larger, he found his patience was beginning to wear thin.

He was not at all surprised to find that all his misgivings about coming here had been true. Thus far, despite having spent the entire day wandering the myriad streets, he had not seen one act of kindness, nor had he seen anyone who seemed to even care.

This whole city was rotten.

The people here cared little for one another, focusing on getting from A to B as quickly and efficiently as possible. Anyone who got in the way was an obstacle.

As the hour grew later, and it became time for the multitude of workers they labored in the foundries and factories that crowded the edges of the water that flowed through the city, the streets, having been packed before, now became almost impassable. People would shove him, they would walk into him, would step on his toes and would curse him for being so slow.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Get out of my way!"

"Mind where you step!"

"Get a move on! I've got places to be!"

"Hey buddy, you think you own the place or what!"

It was enough to get on anyone's nerves.

Finally, having had enough of it, he walked off down an empty side street and, making sure no one was looking, quickly scaled the side of the house, rising above the streets below, coming to a stop on the roof.

From here, he had something resembling an overview of the streets below, having just the barest hint of an idea of where the roads beneath led, though it was hard to see much through the closing darkness, and the smoke that hung thick, especially in the evening and night, when the people would crowd together in their hovels to try and retain what little heat their stoves and fire could provide.

With the smoke from hundreds of chimneys choking the air, along with steam and vapors from those workshops that did reside down here in the lower city, it became harder to breathe, and he found the smell much less pleasant.

He sat down near the edge taking his time. A whole day, searching, wandering aimlessly through the streets, working on an incomprehensible hunch that he could not explain, he had meandered through the streets, looking, searching for something, someone. Anything.

Why was he here anyway?

Was he imagining it? That slight pull that seemed to draw him here? Had it all been in his mind?

Sighing, he put down the staff next to himself, and unrolled the blanket he had brought.

There was no way to know, was there?

Besides, it was getting late, and he was exhausted in a way that couldn't be easily explained. It was a bone deep wariness that seemed to weigh him down. He felt fatigue the likes of which Shifu had rarely been able to inflict upon him.

"Maybe tomorrow."

He lay down, using the small pack he had brought as a pillow, and tried to wrap as much of his blanket around him as possible.

Inhaling deeply, exhaling slowly, he felt his pulse slow, and he let everything around him drop away, becoming meaningless, distant.

Pointless.

There was no place. There was no time, there was only now.

As he used his meditation techniques to try and fall asleep quicker, he felt his body drift off towards sleep, his eyes, heavy, his breathing, deep, and just before he let sleep claim him, one question resonated within his mind.

' _Why am I here?'_

…

The question echoed, and he lay there, focusing on nothing, letting sleep overcome him.

' _That is a broad question with many answers. You have to be more specific'._

He was shocked out of his sleep, flailing wildly as he untangled himself from the blanket, casting furtive glances around him, trying to determine from where the voice had come.

What by the spirits was that?

He had his staff in his hand, almost expecting to find himself standing before… something. Someone.

But he wasn't. He was alone. As he had been when he went to sleep.

Collecting himself, he slowly let his guard drop, and as he calmed, he found that his body and mind still craved rest.

Resuming his earlier position, he repeated his process of lulling himself into a place, half between meditative trance, and halfway towards mindless sleep. But, just before he felt the embrace of slumber, he could not help but ask the same question again, a little part of him curious as to what had happened before.

' _Why am I looking for a student here, in this town, which I thought I would never come back to?'_

Silence.

There was no answer.

It was a while before he realized that he was straining, fighting, trying to hear something that wasn't there.

He was fighting it. He was trying to control the flow. Realizing this, he centered himself again, trying to attain the same sense of calm, the same detachedness he had had before.

His heart slowing, his breath steadying, he felt himself relax, and the calming dark of slumber embraced him.

' _Maybe it is to help yourself?'_

The voice was back, sounding as if it was simultaneously very close, and very far away. This time, keeping his cool, he managed no to be startled and wake up from… Whatever this was.

Instead, he focused on trying to remain calm and detached, tried to understand what was happening. Focusing on the voice.

It sounded like him, although, maybe a little younger. Maybe a lot younger. He could feel himself manifest, become more tangible in this realm. But he felt sluggish, slow, heavy. As if he was weighed down by something.

It was dark around him. And silent. He could hear nothing. Not even his own breathing, nor his heart, nor the wind.

Trying to speak, he found that his mouth would not open, nor would his tongue obey him, so instead, focusing, he projected his question with his mind.

' _What do you mean?'_

It resonated in the emptiness, sounding as if he had screamed it out.

For some reason, and without him doing anything to stop it happening, a picture formed before him, a figure become tangible, as if emerging from a haze. A younger version of himself, leaning casually against nothing, stood smiling a slight, superior smile, as he twirled a smaller, slimmer staff in his hand absentmindedly.

' _You have to be honest with yourself here, you came back for your own sake as much as to look for a student.'_

He was about to refuse that, stating that he had had no wish to return here, had not wanted to come back, but the vision/memory gave him a knowing look.

' _You can fight it all you want, you still know, deep inside, it's true.'_

He mentally sighed, feeling as if he was sinking deeper into the weird trance, the world around him seeming to become more distant, the echo of his younger self, seeming to become more real.

' _So why am I really here then? Why did I come here?'_

The younger him shrugged, looking slightly disinterested in the whole conversation.

' _Why are you asking me? You are the one with all the answers here.'_

Scowling slightly, he let out a weary sigh.

Why had he come back?

It was true, the thought had passed him repeatedly during the day, but he had always struck it down, letting it hang in the air, unwilling to find the deeper reason. So, why now? Why had he finally decided to come back? After all this time, why had he suddenly felt a pull here?

It was a struggle, he had to admit. There was no clear answer.

That his formative years had been anything but pleasant had never been a secret, not to him, nor to his friends. Though he hadn't spoken about it much, he had never held it back.

Not like Tigress, not like Shifu, not like others he had seen. Not like others he knew.

So why did it feel so… stressful.

Why was he so conflicted about coming here?

…

He looked up, seeing the echo still leaning there, watching him with a superior, disinterested, almost arrogant look.

He was struck with how… Different he was. How much he had changed.

The echo in front of him was true to what he had been. Not who he was.

No.

That was where he was wrong.

He might be different, he might have changed, but that didn't change the fact that the echo before him was still him.

He might not be the same, but he couldn't change what he had done, or who he was.

Neither could he change where he was born, or how he had lived.

He could only accept it, and move on.

It dawned on him then.

Though he had never held it a secret, though he had thought himself free, that had been a lie.

He had not been free.

He had let the city hold a power over him. He had let it control his moves, the way he acted. The fact that he had spent so long, refusing to come near it, was proof of that.

But what did it matter now? What was done was done. He couldn't change that.

He could just accept.

The echo smiled at him, looking pleased.

' _Now you're getting it.'_

He nodded, a small smile on his lips, though it quickly disappeared.

' _But that still doesn't help me find who I'm looking for does it?'_

The echo rolled his eyes, making an unflattering 'talking' motion with his paw.

' _You tell me. Who are you looking for?'_

He spread out his arms, encompassing everything, looking incredulous.

' _A student of course! Someone who I can train! Someone who...'_

'' _Each of you are to choose one person, to whom you believe you may impart knowledge, who you believe you can in some way help, and whom you believe will use his or her newfound abilities, skills and balance, for the greater good' I know, I was there, remember?'_

Monkey stood, nodding after a moment beginning to comprehend the silliness of having a discussion with this dream-version of himself. But still, even though it looked like him, acted like him, and sounded like him, he got a certain feeling that this was all just a cleaver disguise. As if he was actually talking to someone, or something else.

' _and how am I going to find someone like that here? I know there is plenty of people who need help, but I doubt I'll find anyone who wants to help others.'_

He crossed his arms, turning his back to himself.

' _Are you sure about that? Has I really been so long ago that you don't remember how it really was?'_

He looked back at himself, his brow furrowing.

' _What do you mean?'_

His younger self shrugged, still, seeming somewhat detached from the conversation.

' _I seem to remember plenty of people, willing to share what little they had.'_

Monkey scoffed, though this only seemed to make the echo more insistent.

' _I remember other street kids sharing their food with you. I remember the poor people down by the river more than willing to give some of you a warm place to sleep at night.'_

As if jolted by the echo, long forgotten memories resurfaced. Of nights spend bundled close to each other, trying to keep warm, when some, blessed soul, seeing them there, cold and alone, would let them in and give them some food.

He remembered sharing a slice of bread, the only food he had had for two day, with another kid.

He remembered others doing the same for him.

The echo nodded.

' _See! It wasn't all bad. Most people here, they are just trying to get by. It's not that they are cruel, or that they are cold. They just have others to worry about. They treat others like they expect to be treated, and so, the circle continues, going round and round, every gets what the give, and here we are.'_

Monkey nodded absentmindedly, realizing the truth of the words.

' _You're right. I haven't found anything because I haven't been looking.'_

As it dawned upon him, he could feel his smile broadening.

' _I had already decided what I would find, and so I only saw what I wanted to see.'_

He turned to the echo which seemed to fade away, leaving a certain scent of peaches behind it, and he thought he caught a glimpse of something behind it. Something green and wrinkly.

He snapped out of the trance all of a sudden, coming back to the real world, waking with a start.

Had that been… Had he just seen… Could it be?

No, definably not. Must just have been his imagination.

He looked around, realizing that, judging by the position of the light, it was an hour or two before dawn, and the city would be waking soon, he shook his head, beginning to pack his things together again.

Everything was… Clearer. Lighter. That unspoken, laden, heavy sensation he had barely know he had felt was gone. In its place was a new lightness, an almost floating feeling.

The city no longer seemed so dour, so gloomy. Instead, he found it… Well, it was not as unpleasant as before. It simply was.

And out there, somewhere, was a person who needed him, as much as he needed them.

He just had to find them.

* * *

Dawn's light found her making her way up through the cluttered streets of the lower town, looking as inconspicuous as possible as she made her way through the crowds shuffling to work in the early hours of the day, the hordes of people pressing in on her as they all tried to move along, a few casting glances her way, raising a questioning eyebrow, but saying nothing.

After all, there weren't many hawks in Saripo, and really, why would anybody with wings choose to walk around down in the street when they could fly?

Nobody asked her, nobody ever cared enough to.

Everyone just kept their head down, keeping whatever questions they might have asked her to themselves.

It was normal. It was how life was here in the city. She knew no other life than this.

Taking a turn, she headed down towards the river, the smell of the outlet of a dozen sewer-pipes and factories growing pungent as she neared the main body of water, sluggishly making its way southwards, filled with trash, debris and refuse of thousands of people clustering to its edges.

Scrunching her beak, she was largely able to ignore the odor, having grown used to it through years of living near it. But, one truly newer learned how to completely ignore it. Even after a lifetime of plying their trade along its edges, she could still see people with pieces of cloth tied around their face and nose, scented with whatever they could get their hands on to remove the worst of the stink.

Here in the deep south edge of town, one learned how to cope with being the lowest of the low, doing ones best to get by.

And that was why she was here today.

Following the creek, walking up the street, going in the opposite direction of its flow, she made her way towards the center of town, the large, looming walls separating the masses from the privileged few, filling up much of her view as she slowly, unhurriedly, made her way towards it.

As if just being near such wealth had an impact on the very city itself, the houses and the smell improved slowly, but steadily as she neared the sheer side of the wall, the river growing less foul, the houses growing less rickety as she neared it, though she did not stray too far, as that would be foolish.

After all, she did not want to enter the part of town where there were actually REAL guards, that did more than hassle the local merchants and vendors.

As the cut and make of the clothes worn by those around her improved, and as the stalls and shops that cluttered near the edge of the street, running almost the entire length of the way from the very edge of town, all the way up to the wall itself, grew larger, the prices of the wares soaring and the quality going with it, she began to slow down, nearing her intended destination.

Finally, judging that she had strayed as far north as her plans would allow, she halted, scouting for a good place to set up.

Surveying her hunting ground, her dark yellow eyes easily able to pick out every detail of her surrounding, able to see every hair, wrinkle and wort that adorned the faces of the scores of people up here during the morning hours of the day, she searched for a good position to wait.

Finding a shadowy, sheltered corner, she casually leaned against a cracked wooden beam, supporting a half-roof shielding the outside of a shop from the elements, as well as protecting her from any rain or snow that might wish to appear, while simultaneously taking her a bit away from the crowd, as no one ventured too close to the stall.

The shed doubled as a front for a pottery shop, the glow and warmth emanating from within showing that the pots were locally produced, if of poor quality, judging by the numerous unadorned and monotone wares put on display. She crossed her wings in front of her as she settled in, waiting for a worthwhile prize to appear, knowing from habit that the better part of the day might pass by before that happened.

That was alright. She could wait. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Like before, most people, those who actually looked up from the dirt at their feet long enough to notice her, didn't even spare her a second glance, and the few who did were either too busy, or cared too little to comment on her loitering about down here at this hour.

After all, street kids were by no means a rare sight anywhere in this city.

Well, anywhere outside the walled inner city, were the filthy rich lived.

"You plannin' on buyin' somethin', or are ya just gonna stand 'ere and grow roots?"

She looked behind her, turning her head a fraction of an inch, shifting her gaze from the far edge of the main street so that she could see the owner of the thick, heavy, sleep laden voice coming from inside, seeing a middle-aged goat standing in the doorway to the workshop, his arms and apron covered in what she assumed was clay, looked at her sternly, but without any real hostility.

Shrugging, turning her attention back to the street outside, she answered him, doing nothing to hide her indifference to his opinion on the matter.

"What, is it suddenly illegal to catch a break? What are you, the guard?"

He huffed, eyeing her suspiciously, casting a glance over at his wares, no doubt counting if they were still all there.

As if she was interested in any of his pots or vases! They were hardly worth the effort it would take to find someone who would actually buy them, let alone risking being caught doing it. The risk wasn't worth the effort.

No, she had ventured up here after much more rewarding targets. Besides, she wasn't here to make life any more difficult for the normal people than it had to be. Spirits knew that most people here were struggling to get by, and though plenty people had it worse, there were also a lot who had it better.

No. She wasn't here to steal from him.

Satisfied that nothing was missing, and apparently not willing to make the effort required to send her away, he shook his head in annoyance, scowling angrily, but turned and disappeared inside, letting her be.

With that little diversion out of the way, she returned her full attention back to the matter at hand, waiting for an opportunity.

And as luck would have it, an opportunity appeared.

Walking down the street, taking the greatest care not to step in anything too unpleasant, came a large richly clad pig, wearing all the trappings a young scion of one of the lesser wealthy houses, which, by the lower southern city standards, was the same as a parade walking through town.

Dancing and weaving inelegantly between the puddles in the street, he made his way towards her end of the street, occasionally stopping to look at some wares put forward, but newer staying long at any one shop.

Trailing a little behind him were two burly rhinos, each dressed in a simple tunic with a crest on the front, though the symbol meant nothing to her, undoubtedly belonging to one of the rich clans that resided within the inner city. Strapped to their waist was a large spiked club on one side, and a short, if lethal-looking blade on the other.

She eyed him at the distance, taking in the details, reading him, making a plan.

This was not the first time she had done this, far from it actually, and experience had taught her a thing or two. The first thing was:

Pick. Your. target!

He seemed so out of place here, no doubt more use to the clean, orderly, well paved roads of the inner city, rarely venturing outside the walls, but having to do so for whatever reason today, maybe just reveling in flaunting his riches in front of the plebeians he probably looked down his ugly nose at.

The fact that he needed two guards showed just how nervous he was, obviously believing the cautionary tales told by the rich about the lower city, though he did not bring a whole squad, as she had seen others do.

Maybe he wanted to impress a lady friend with his daring. Imagine, traveling into the middle city with only TWO guards.

What a hero.

She let out a small huff of amusement at the thought, but found no real joy in it.

Ridiculous! This part of town was practically affluent, and really, if he hadn't brought those guards, he would have seemed a much less rewarding target. Besides, the odds of being robbed or assaulted were not at all as bad as they thought up there in their expensive perfumed houses, so high above the rest of them.

But then again, given the fact that he had caught her eye, perhaps it wasn't as foolish as she thought. But anyway, she was not the least deterred by the mean looking rhinos behind him. She was faster than any guards, and she was more than certain that she could outrun them, if they spotted her, which, she doubted they would.

Yeah. He would make a good target.

He had a couple of small packs and sacks strapped to his belt, containing all manner of items, though she was only interested in the one that contained shiny, valuable gold. But which one?

She kept a wary eye on him, making sure to make her scrutiny was as unnoticeable as possible, keeping her head turned away from him, but following his every step with her sharp eyes.

As he neared, she straightened up, and went a little further into the shadows, pressing herself up against the wall, making herself small. As he neared, she was able to make out his loud, self-important voice, barely able to distinguish it from the hundreds of conversations going on.

"Really, why does it always have to be this filthy! Can't they at least TRY and make it presentable, I mean, with so many of them just lying about all day, you would think they would have plenty of time, but no! I mean really…"

He kept on complaining as he and his entourage walked past her, making loud comments about the low quality of the wares on display, the general lack of manners, and the altogether poor standards prevailing here.

A small, vindictive smile spread across her beak.

Oh yes, he would make an _excellent_ target.

She let him walk a few meters down the street before she began her pursuit, keeping a little distance to her target, stalking him, waiting for an opportunity to strike. And she didn't have to wait long.

An antelope, engrossed in a friendly conversation with a goose, both of them walking down the street, accidently bumped into him as they walked the opposite direction, and the antelope turned and apologized, sounding sincere, .

Truthfully, he barely even brushed against him, but it was enough for both the guards to react as if he had just lunged at him with a blade.

With surprising speed, the nearest rhino grabbed hold of one of the unfortunate antelope's horns, and yanked him off his feet, holding him so that his legs were dangling in the empty air beneath him, while the other drew his cruel looking club, brandishing it menacingly, stepping up besides his comrade, while the pig, clutching himself in what seemed to be genuine horror at having been 'attacked', took a few quick steps back, looking absolutely mortified.

"Watch where you're going filth!"

Sounding as if he had suffered nothing less than a full blown assault, the self-important pig, perhaps unwittingly, reached down to his belt to grab a fat, voluminous bag, obviously checking if it was still there.

Now was her chance!

Acting quickly, she walked with increased speed towards him, coming up from behind him, pulling out a tiny, razor-sharp blade she always had strapped to her wing, hidden in her sleeve.

As the pig removed his hand from his belt, he crossed his arms, looking at the helpless antelope as if he was something nasty under his sandal.

"So, you thought you might steal from me? You thought I might be an easy target huh!"

He voiced it as if he had all the evidence he might need, and the antelope, looking at the two burly rhinos, gulped noisily, his eyes wide with fright.

"N-n-n-no sir! I swear! It was an accident! I'm sorry I walked into you but I swear, I-I-I'm not a…"

"Silence!"

The order, no doubt meant to sound both commanding and authoritative, came out loud and shrill, having little effect besides making everybody's ears hurt, a crowd having begun to form around the group, people scowling at the guards and the pig, who took no notice of them, instead, looking victoriously at his victim, he placed his curled fists on his hips, and puffed up his chest.

"well! I was wise to your tricks, scum, and now, you'll spend a few nights in jail as a lesson. It takes more than your average thief to steal from…"

He reached down to pat his fat purse as if to underline his statement, his hand passing through empty air where it was supposed to hang, large and heavy by his side.

Trailing off, his hand searching around the now empty area, he glanced down, his eyes bulging with shock as he realized that the purse, that had been there moments ago, was gone.

* * *

"THIEF! STOP THEM! SIEZE THEM!"

Sounding even more shrill than before, the voice easily reached her, though she was already far ahead of anyone of his guards that might try their pursuit. Besides, she doubted that anyone, if they had even seen her, would point them in the right direction. Nevertheless, it couldn't hurt to put some extra distance between them.

She glanced back, seeing the two large guards burst through the crowd, hurling hapless citizens everywhere, as they tried to determine where to go, one of the two pointed towards her, and they set of in a run in pursuit.

Rushing down the streets, taking as many back-alleys and side-streets as possible, she was soon lost to any but the fastest guards, and even if they had been able to keep up, she doubted that they would have been able to find their way down here. It was rare indeed that anyone would come this far after her, disappearing as she did in the labyrinth of the lower city.

Still, it was only several minutes later, when she was once again deep in the south side, her usual haunts, that she slowed down, coming to a halt in an abandoned, unwatched corner of the city, the rickety, worn houses around her giving her an odd sense of security. A strong, pungent odor coming from a pile of trash behind a pair of boxes overflowing with more refuse seemed as good an indication as any that this was a mostly deserted part of the town.

Only slightly out of breath, she quickly checked her surroundings, making sure no one was watching, before she dared release her double grip on the bag, having clutched it tight to her chest, hiding it in the folds of her loose coat.

Smiling to herself, she lifted it up, feeling the heavy weight, wondering how much was actually in there. Undoubtedly, it was more than enough to last a whole week. Spirits, maybe even a whole month!

Yes, this had been a most productive morning. And it wasn't even noon yet!

"Heh, he never even saw me coming."

Her smile broadened, and she was about to tuck her prize away inside the voluminous pocket inside her ripped and dirty coat, when a menacing voice called out.

"what'cha got there sweetheart? Sure you shouldn't share that?"

She whirled, caught off guard, having neither heard nor seen anyone approaching.

seeing a large, heavyset, scar covered-boar, clutching an almost empty bottle of something, he was standing so as to block her way back out of the alley. He scratched his bared, rather voluminous belly as he called out, his voice sounding nothing but menacing.

She shook her head, steeling herself, making her voice hard.

"You must be seeing things, I haven't got anything at all. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back inside, my mother expects me to help with the chores you know."

She nodded at the nearby door, making as if to go and open it, hoping that he would go away. Truthfully, she knew no one down here, and her parents were both long gone, but he didn't know that. Perhaps, if he thought that she wasn't so easy a target, if he thought someone nearby might rush out if she shouted, he would skulk off.

No such luck.

Scowling angrily, he smashed the bottle against the wall of the building she had just indicated, splashing the remainder of its content on the wall and dirt.

Brandishing his improvised weapon, he sneered at her.

"Just hand over whatever you've got, and I won't have to get real mean."

She sighed heavily, seeing no other alternative.

"Fine, I don't want any trouble."

Her shoulders slunk down, and she reluctantly reached back inside to bring out the bag, the boar smiling triumphantly as she slowly walked over towards him.

"Yeah, that's right, give it 'ere."

His eyes were focused on the fat purse, the clink of coins audible now, and he reached out his free hand to grab it, leaning forward, almost drooling.

"You want it? THEN TAKE IT!"

Suddenly, with a burst of speed, she hurled the purse with all her might, the bag crossing the narrow distance, finding its mark.

With a surprisingly loud noise, the purse hit the boar square in the face, his squeal of surprise and pain muffled as the bag enveloped his snout and mouth, the loud 'smack' that it made sounding rather painful, the flimsy purse bursting open, spewing glittering coins everywhere.

In the same movement, while he was distracted, she charged forward, the knife, which she still held concealed up her sleeve, came out, flashing menacingly as it surged towards its target, it cut through the mark with minimal effort, hardly needing any strength behind it at all, the edge, as always, kept razor-sharp.

The boar, taking a few steps back to steady himself from the surprise assault, clutching his bleeding snout in pain as he mumbled something through his large, callused hands, found his feet suddenly tangled in the cloth of his pants, no longer being held up by the cord that acted as his belt, and he fell backwards, letting out another surprised yelp as he hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"You fittle fastard! I'm ghonna ghut you, hjust hyou hwait and…"

She didn't stay long enough to hear the nasty things he intended to do as soon as he regained his feet, his voice sounding strange as his broken nose distorted his words, and his hand muffled his voice.

Scooping up an armful of dirt and coins, trying to grab as much as she could, she once again sped off down the streets of the town, turning her head at the end of the street just long enough to see the boar, one hand covering his unmentionables, while the other was frantically trying to tuck up his pants, while simultaneously clutching the broken bottle, as he stumbled and shuffled after her.

Losing him proved only marginally more difficult than it had been escaping the rhino guards, and she was reasonably sure that, with the majority of her prize still scattered through the mud and dirt of the scene, he would lose interest soon enough.

Nevertheless, she did not stop before she was back by the place from where she had started out early in the morning, the worn, fainted sign hanging above the doorway an unmistakable landmark, panting a bit from the strain and the adrenalin.

She was now at the very edge of town, the empty, barren, wind-swept fields surrounding Saripo visible through the cracks and empty spaces between the houses that surrounded her.

Looking down at the almost pitiful number of yuan she held in her wing, she let out a loud sigh, and a burst of curses, muttered under her breath.

Typical!

Just when she thought things were finally going her way, then something like this happens.

But what did she expect? Every time she thought she got a little ahead, the city would just kick her back into the dirt.

Shaking her head in disappointment, she nevertheless shuffled over to the thin, almost unnoticeable slot in the wall, next to the door of the rather decrepit looking structure before her, a weathered sign hanging above the door.

Above the slot, painted in black, the writing faint, but noticeable and surprisingly fine, was written 'Donations', underneath it, in smaller writing, was painted, 'every little bit helps'.

Looking down at the fistful of yuan, she counted out the twenty-two or so she had managed to snag, picked up two, and dumped the rest in the slot, hearing a faint hollow sound as they struck the bottom of the chest placed within, the coins hitting the empty wooden bottom of it.

Again, she sighed in disappointment.

It should have been more.

It could have been more.

But not today.

Suddenly, the events of the day having taking its toll, and the loss of so much glittering coin, she did not feel at all like going out again. Besides, it was foolish to hunt to much in a short time. They were wise to her now, they would be on the lookout. She would have to scout out a new location, and wait for a new target.

It could be days before then. But at least, the others would have a little something to keep them going.

Brushing her wings off on her worn and dirty trousers, her deposit made, she walked around the building, squeezing her narrow frame through the small space between the two buildings, entering a cramped back-alley with no other entrance but the locked door to the kitchens. Sure, she could pick the lock, had done so before when she got just a little bit too hungry, but not today.

Stacked neatly and orderly against the wall were a few crates, some open barrels, used as trashcans, and a pile of planks and boards, most of them broken, but not in a bad enough condition to be thrown away. After all, there were plenty of things around the orphanage that needed maintenance frequently.

Without much trouble, she climbed the pile, which was taller than she was, using it as a ladder to reach up to the second floor, taking position just below the window to her room.

It was still a fair distance above her, but she knew she could make it, though the pile did sway a little, threatening to topple or unbalance her, but she had done this often enough to know how not to end up falling flat on her face.

Bending her knees, she used her legs to push her upwards in a swift motion, making a grunt from the effort, she crossed the distance, and managed to grab hold on the window frame, pulling herself up, and rolling in through the flimsy curtains.

Her descend to the floor was elegant enough, and she made little enough noise to be fairly certain no one would hear her, even if they had been listening.

"Wow, you're already back! That must be a new record. Unless of course…"

Well, anybody but her room-mate, B.

"Nah, I got some alright, but then some bastard tried to rob me… the idiot."

She hissed the last part to herself as she tossed one of the two yuan she had kept for herself to the weasel with whom she shared the room, the girl, a couple of years younger than her, and the second oldest orphan here, managed to catch it, using both her hands, letting go of the old, worn and battered scroll she was trying to read, smiling appreciably to her best friend.

"Thanks Ya, though…"

She trailed off, looking up at the hawk who threw herself down on her own bed, against the opposite wall. Ya turned her attention to the weasel.

"Yeah?"

Her friend shrugged, admiring the coin for a moment, before she hid it under her mattress, with a few others like it, the coin singing as it joined its handful of brethren.

"Mrs. Fao asked where you were. She was upset that you missed adoption day again."

Ya sighed loudly again, closing her eyes for a moment as she thought of what to say to the matron.

Of course, she had missed adoption day. Really, what was even the point of it? It was rare that anyone came looking for a child, most people here having more than enough trouble keeping themselves fed as it was, and besides, who would adopt her?

When a couple did come, they usually looked for a cute little child, only a few years old, and she was well past her 'cute and cuddly' stage of her life, having recently passed fourteen.

Nobody wanted to adopt a moody teenager.

Damn, no one wanted to adopt her, period.

She had spent the last seven years of her life here, her father, the useless ass, having walked out on her mother and her when she was just five, and her mother, her health never having been all that great to begin with, had died in one of the plagues that swept the south side every few years or so, claiming the lives of the old, the young, and the weak.

The landlord, one of the more kindhearted ones apparently, had contacted Mrs. Fao, and she had come to pick her up, though Ya had been quite reluctant to follow the strange woman.

An ill-tempered, broad-shouldered, ham-fisted matron, she moved heaven and earth to keep them clothed, warm and fed, making the best of what little money she could scrounge together, along with whatever people donated, be it food, clothes or toys, and you would be hard pressed to find a more caring person.

It was little use lying to her, the woman knew her too well by now, having taken care of her these last seven years, but she would throw an absolute fit if she discovered what she had been doing, having made it abundantly clear that she would not tolerate theft or other such activities, having caught Ya a couple of times sneaking in with a bag of apples or such she could not reasonably account for.

"What did you tell her?"

The small weasel shrugged, picking up the scroll again.

"I said I hadn't seen you all morning, and that I had no idea where you had gone."

Ya, knowing that her friend could no more get away with lying than she could, was glad that she had at least made the effort of hiding her whereabouts, though it would be futile.

"Thanks B, appreciate it."

B wasn't her name of course, though it was all anyone called her here. In fact, they had called her that for so long, that Ya was beginning to forget what her real name was. She wanted to say Buo, or maybe Bao?

Anyway, that didn't really matter, and she remained in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, pushing the inevitable argument with Mrs. Fao out a bit more.

Their room was in no better state than the rest of the orphanage, wich had probably been build looking old and neglected. Despite the best efforts of Mrs. Fao, and the now late Mr. Fao, the place needed more than a few pots of paint and plaster to look descent again.

That too, as a matter of fact, went for everything else in here. The beds, old, worn and rickety, had lived far longer than they were ever meant to, with small repairs made so that it might last just one more season.

The clothes she wore were handed down, first, from a donor who had given the orphanage the clothes in the first place, then, from child to child, till eventually, it had gone to her.

The shelves, one on each side, held but a handful of objects that were personal, though, they represented more affectionate value, than monetary.

Her own shelf held a small, unadorned wooden box, a lock picking set that she had grown quite proficient at using hidden inside, a folded poster of the furious five, though she had been unable to make it stick to the wall, and a small, poorly carved wooden figurine, which she had always had, though whom had given it to her, and when, was lost to the mists of time.

Apart from those three things, and the small knife she concealed on her for the odd task, she had small sack, hidden under a loose floorboard, beneath her bed, which contained a 'fortune', from which she would sometimes make withdrawals, mostly, to purchase something sweet for herself, the orphanage not being big on handing out 'unessential' food, and other times, she would use it to buy a small gift for one of the other, smaller children, when they were really down.

Though, she had always meant for it to be a way for her to eventually leave, going out into the land, finding somewhere new and better, she just couldn't keep her wings off of it, and what should have been a bursting sack of gold, was nothing more than a sad cluster of yuan.

Besides that, she had nothing.

Everything, however little it was, was shared between the thirty or so other children here.

Even the scroll B read was shared between the older kids, Mrs. Fao doing her best to teach the children to read and write, though, spirits knew, she was no teacher.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, just lying there, thinking, contemplating her lot in life.

"Did anybody get adopted?"

The younger girl nodded, sitting up on her bed, putting the scroll away with a disgusted look, obviously struggling with it, resting her arms on her knees as she looked over at Ya.

"Yeah, Tea did. They seemed like nice people too."

Ya nodded, mostly to herself, but also as a sign of approval. Tea hadn't been here long, at least, not what she had come to consider as being long. But then again, she had become a stable resident here, becoming something of a permanent fixture for the other kids. Anyone who had been here less than six months, was a newbie, and she usually didn't get to know them very well at all before they left, they young ones seeming to be in and out quite fast to her.

"Good. Glad to hear it, she never did seem to settle in well."

It was always hard for the new kids. Some took it better than others of course, but not everyone settled in equally well, or equally quick.

Tea, again, not her real name, but her 'orphan' name, given to her by the others, had been one of the ones who had taken the longest to get over her loss, which was understandable, given her young age, but Ya had known that she would be one of the ones that went out fast too.

Mrs. Fao did a good job getting a good deal of the kids that came under her care a new family and home. She was always good a pairing a child with the parents that would best take care of them, and was always adamant that she would only release the child from her protection once she was absolutely sure that they would go on to have a better life.

Ya had, in her trips through the city, sometimes, out of curiosity, followed them, or kept track of the other kids, wanting to make sure that they really did alright.

And… They did. She had never found one who hadn't been brought to a good home, low standards considered, and who didn't seem to be truly better off.

It was nice to know.

It never failed to make her sad either.

In the seven years she had been here, Mrs. Fao had done her best to find someone that would take her in, assuring her that it wouldn't be long.

Ya had held out hope for months, but, when five months turned into six, and when one year was swallowed by the next, and the next, she just stopped getting her hopes up.

The couples that came, were usually looking for younger, smaller kids, that would fit in better, would turn them into a real family.

Maybe it was the curved, lethal-looking beak? Maybe it was the long, black, glistening talons?

Maybe it was just that she was too old. But it all amounted to the same thing.

Nobody wanted her.

She had given up.

One day, she had had enough. She had taken to the sky, flown out of the city, flown far away, wanting to just leave, to just leave it all behind and never turn back.

She had returned less than a week later, cold, wet and starving.

She had never lived alone. She had never been alone. She had always been surrounded by people.

Out there, in the dark, away from the lights and sounds of the city.

It was unnerving.

She hadn't been ready.

So, she had come back.

There was nowhere to go.

There was nothing she could do.

Though, blessed with the ability to fly, enabling her to travel further and faster than almost anyone else, it didn't mean a thing when you had nowhere to sleep, and had nothing to eat. It didn't mean a thing when you did not know where you were going.

When she was younger, she would fly all the time, amusing some of the others, doing swoops and loop-di-loops in the air for their entertainment and her own.

She had stopped, because whenever she took to the sky, she could see the entire city laid out bellow her, and the fields, forests, and valleys beyond. An entire world laid out before her.

Yet she was trapped.

She had stopped flying, only occasionally, when she couldn't avoid it, using her inborn advantage, though she preferred not to.

Seeing no point in delaying any further, as she only seemed to get more depressed just laying here, she got back up off her bed, the wood creaking slightly as she did so, and she checked herself looking to see if there were any tell-tale signs that she had been doing something she shouldn't. Besides the fact that she had been missing all day of course.

"Well, better go talk to her then. Pray for me would you?"

She meant it as a joke, though she did feel a little apprehensive going down to the room that acted both as the matrons quarters, and as her office, as the woman was quite capable of coming up with imaginative punishments that would keep her far too tired and far too busy to leave the orphanage.

"Break a leg!"

Ya snickered as she closed the door, entering the corridor, plenty of doors on either side, some open, some closed, as most of the others were no doubt either playing in the yard, the building being large, square and with a large open space in the middle so that they at least had some room to move around in.

She could hear yelling and screaming, the good kind, coming from outside. Years of staying here had turned those into normal sounds as she was used to a score-and-a-half of other children, all of them a lot younger than her, tumbling around outside, generally making as much noise as they could reasonably get away with.

Walking down the corridor, taking a right, she came to the stairwell, heading to the ground floor, this too having seen much better days.

"SIAN! IF I TOLD YOU ONCE I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! DON'T RIDE THE BANISTER!"

She winced.

Apparently, Mrs. Fao was in perfect fighting form today.

Too bad for her then.

"Oh this is not going to be good."

Well, at least she wasn't in her office, and she hoped that, surrounded by the younger kids, she might not be quite so furious when Ya came up to 'confess'.

Coming down into the hall, a nice way of saying 'the room with all the tables we eat at', she turned, and crossed the room, crammed full of stained, splintery tables and chairs, making her way to the other end, where another door led to the yard.

Sure enough, taking center position, keeping a watchful eye on the horde of small forms that swarmed around her, she made sure that none of them got too rowdy in their play time.

If the area had been covered in grass once, it was gone now, scores of tumbling, playing children having torn it out, or stamped it into oblivion, leaving only dirt behind.

Not that most of them had ever seen much grass to begin with, most of them never having left the city proper.

Rising around them, shielding them from the world outside, were the four inner walls of the orphanage, with plenty of windows showing where the rooms were.

Mrs. Fao, turning to see who was approaching, furrowed her brow in a way that told Ya that she was slightly surprised to see her this early in the day, the girl preferring to be out all day when she sneaked out.

The large, matronly-looking pig placed her hands on her hips and looked disapprovingly at her charge, as she approached.

"And where, may I ask, have you been?"

It was a question, though the way she said it, she might as well have accused her of committing a crime. Not that she had to know as a fact of course, the woman knew her too well.

She shrugged, knowing full well that Mrs. Fao had a good enough idea of what she had been up to, though she had rarely ever been caught, and then, never with anything more serious than a handful of apples.

"I just felt like going for a walk. Being cooped up in here all day isn't exactly my idea of fun you know?"

Mrs. Fao leaned forward, though she was no longer taller than Ya was, one of the perks of being one of the older kids, and it had a much less menacing effect than it used to have.

"Don't get snippy with me young lady! You know what I meant! What am I going to do when somebody comes running, demanding I pay for the things you stole!"

Ya scowled, holding up two feathers.

"Two times that happened!"

The woman shook her head, looking disappointed, and exasperated.

"Only because the rest of them didn't want to force an orphanage to cough up, and there are probably even more who didn't want to go through the trouble of finding you at all!"

That, Ya had to concede, was probably correct. Not only had the things she had 'burrowed' been of relatively little value in the first place, it had been a long time since she had been stupid enough to hunt near where she lived. Besides, she got so much more further up in town, and now, she no longer stole food or clothes, as money was that much easier to get away with.

She spread her wings, as if showing that she hid nothing.

"I don't have anything on me do I? If I had stolen anything, where is it?"

She might as well have been screaming ' _Where's your proof?'_

Mrs. Fao waved at her dismissively. She didn't need proof. She knew her too well, but she took the bait nonetheless, seeing what Ya had to say for herself.

"Then tell me, what have you been doing all day hmm? Where have you been?"

To that, she had no good answer, at least, none she would believe. As if that proved her point, Mrs. Fao let out a loud sigh.

Even though it had been quite some time since she had last been caught, many months in fact, Mrs. Fao still kept a sharp eye on her, and her ears open, which was another reason why Ya had switched to stealing coin instead of anything else. And also another reason for why her hunting grounds had shifted to an area closer to the high city.

Besides, after an especially furious talking to, Mrs. Fao had appealed to her better nature, asking her how she could steal from other struggling people? How could she add to their misery when they had so little to begin with?

And…

She was right.

She shouldn't be stealing from those living in the low city. They truly had it hard. She knew that only too well.

No.

She should be stealing from those rich bastards in the high city!

They could spare it! They wouldn't miss a handful of yuan. And, most of it, would go to a good cause!

Besides, they would never come down here, looking for a thief.

It would be like finding a noodle in a haystack.

But, Mrs. Fao didn't know that. She didn't know who her secret benefactor was either, as Ya had begun giving the vast majority of her swag to the orphanage through the 'donations' slot in the wall, knowing that the woman used it all for the betterment of her charges.

It hadn't been much at first, Ya making more than a few mistakes, and almost being caught on more than one occasion.

But she had gotten better.

A lot better.

And now, she brought in a good number of Yuan every week, and though she had heard Mrs. Fao wonder who it was, she had not had any cause to think it was anything else but the kindness of strangers.

Spirits knew, this place needed all the help it could get.

Besides, it was probably the only way she would be able to provide for herself, once she got too old to stay here anymore.

Spirits knew, she didn't have anything else lining up for her.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the broad woman deflated, looking down at the ground. Her voice suddenly filing with a weariness Ya hadn't heard before.

"Oh Ya, why are you doing this? You don't go hungry, you've got clothes, you've got a roof over your head. I know it's not the best, but it's better than what many others have."

This made Ya look away, knowing that she spoke the truth.

Yes, she could do worse, she could certainly do better, but she could do a lot worse too.

She shrugged, refusing to meet the eyes of the matron who, seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer, continued.

"what am going to do with you? You're polite child. You're reasonably well behaved, you work hard, you have your letters, if only you would stay around on adoption days maybe…"

Ya let out a loud, involuntary scuff, cutting her off as she crossed her wings, looking at the woman with a mixture of disbelief and irritation.

"Here we go again."

Mrs. Fao face scrunched up again, though, this was more from the fact that she understood Ya's reaction, though she herself had refused to give up, despite the years. Still, it was painful for the woman to see one of her children go unwanted by others, even if she never would admit it to the kids.

She was about to say something, when Lie came running out from the main hall, rushed over to Mrs. Fao, and tucked lightly at her sleeve, pointing back over his shoulder.

"There's a guy here looking for Ya, says he wants to talk to her!"

Lie, though, as his name implied, was not known for his truthfulness, still sounded quite serious, and Mrs. Fao shot Ya a look that both conferred her disappointment, her annoyance, and a bit of fear.

Truth was, Ya herself, though she tried to hide it, felt as if a cold, clammy hand had grabbed her, clamping over her chest, preventing her from breathing.

' _How did they find me? How did they know where to look?'_

It was true, this wasn't the first time someone had come looking, but on the other occasions, it had been a basket with a dozen apples, and two loaves of bread respectively.

This…

This was much more serious, and though Mrs. Fao didn't know it, Ya might be in real trouble.

She had stolen from one of those from the high city!

She had robbed one of the people who actually mattered in this town!

And worse. Despite having done so many times now, despite having gotten away scot free every single time, this time, they had actually found her!

"Oh shit!"

* * *

AN

Hello everyone!

So, it took a while finding the time, energy and inspiration to finish this chapter (coming up with OCs is more difficult than I thought) and I spent most of it typing, deleting, retyping, deleting, rewriting and polishing a lot of it, to the point where I removed as much as I wrote. I hope it all turned out for the better.

So, I took the established back story of Monkey, as seen in the secrets of the furious five, and changed it just a little, wanting to make it a little darker, though, not too much. After all, he seemed quite young, and I thought maybe we would hear more. But, apparently not, so I used it as an opportunity to make up a little myself (Disregarding that small scene where we see why he acts like he does.)

I thought I wanted to portray a sort of 'inner battle' in the form of a revelation during meditation, as perhaps something I wanted to do later on. Let me know how well it turned out, as I'm not quite sure myself. So no, Monkey is not schizophrenic. He has an inner discussion through detachment.

It was a bit difficult for me making this chapter, as I want my OCs to be diverse and deep, and not sound TOO much like they all see things the same way.

I don't know how well it went, so any thoughts, comments, or suggestions is appreciated.

Hope you found it interesting however.

Two OCs down, to more to go. Until next time!


	15. Leap of faith

He waited patiently outside in the street, while the child went to fetch Mrs. Fao, who, apparently, was the one in charge of the orphanage.

While he waited, he gave the place another look, noticing, as he had done before, the decrepit state, the peeling paint, the splintering, cracking boards, held in place by rusty nails that seemed to defy reason as they still clung on to whatever they could, trying their best to remain where they had been nailed to the structure.

That the place was still standing, never mind actually being used, was beyond him.

That there was actually someone who ran an orphanage down here, in the lower city, in the midst of such glaring poverty, baffled him, struck him almost speechless.

He had half expected to be confronted by a burly thug when he knocked on the door, suspecting that the place was nothing more than a front for some gang or other, having come across something similar on a couple of missions across China.

The fact that it had been a small bunny child who opened the door, peering out through from the small opening he made as he went to inspect who it was who had come knocking at this hour, did much to dismiss that suspicion. Though, he was still unprepared, being taken slightly aback by the sight of the small child, looking up at him with big, wondering eyes.

His clothes, though not exactly poor, had clearly seen better days, patched and mended more places than they weren't, but, since they were clean, and since he looked healthy enough, Monkey did not worry too much.

He smiled brightly at the child, not wanting to scare the kid.

"Hello little one. Could you tell me who runs this place?"

The kid turned his head sideway, looking back over his shoulder, before returning his gaze to monkey, looking puzzled, and a little apprehensive.

"Uhm… We're not supposed to talk to strangers."

Monkey, nodding, smiled his most reassuring smile, trying to calm down the young child, and he took a step back from the door so that the kid had some space.

"It is good advice. Who taught you that?"

The child, looking uncertain, waited a bit before replying.

"Well… Mrs. Fao did."

Again, monkey nodded, slowly, as the child opened the door a bit more, giving him a better view of what was inside.

As he looked over the child's head, seeing a large room behind him, filled with tables, surrounded by chairs, all of them in a poor state, and he saw several of the chairs had been repaired with spare legs and other parts that fit poorly, but beyond that room, through a set of open doors, he could see a somewhat cramped courtyard, with plenty of small children running about, playing, laughing, and he grew absolutely certain that things were exactly as they appeared, and this was indeed just an ordinary orphanage. Though, in an unordinary location.

"And Mrs. Fao is the one taking care of you all?"

The child nodded, his large ears flopping back and forth as he did so.

"Good, you see, I'm looking for someone. A girl, a falcon, about fourteen-fifteen, who might live here. Do you know her?"

The kid nodded again, this time looking puzzled.

"Do you mean Ya?"

Was that her name?

Obviously, he didn't know, but since the child seemed to know of whom he was talking, he guessed it must have been her, and that he had come to the right place. And besides, how many children in a place like this could fit that description?

"If that is her name then, yes, I am looking for Ya. Can I talk to her?"

The kid shook his head.

"You are late for adoption day, and Mrs. Fao doesn't allow strangers inside without her escorting them."

Monkey blinked, slightly surprised, but he thought that it sounded reasonable enough.

"Then can I talk to Mrs. Fao?"

This time, the kid looking back over his shoulder, pointed to somewhere behind him.

"She's with the others, I'll go get her, if you wait here."

Monkey, took another step back, as the child closed the door, looking at him as he did so, as if to make certain he wasn't running away all of a sudden.

As soon as the door was closed, Monkey let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

He didn't know why, but he had half feared to discover that this place was, in fact, nothing more than an elaborate hideout for thieves and pick-pockets, as he had followed the Falcon, Ya, to this place, going on the same compulsion that had initially led him here, to this city.

He had hardly noticed her at first, blending in as she did, with the background of the city, as just another of the uncountable residents going about their business as they did every day, becoming invisible in the great patchwork of life that flocked around in the large city.

Certainly, there had been nothing especially noticeable about her, other than the fact that she was a falcon.

The only thing that had given her away, the only thing that had marked her out as being different, was the eyes.

Everything about her posture, her expression, the way her shoulders slumped, the way her legs crossed each other as she lazily leaned against the beam to the store told nothing of her intent, showed no will or design. Rather, it all added up to make her seem more… Uninteresting. She was just one amongst many others, a tired street kid, days passing slowly, lazily, with nothing on their minds other than the next meal, or the next warm place to sleep.

Her eyes told a different story.

Where all the rest of her was relaxed, almost blatantly so, her eyes, golden and piercing, searched the crowds in a way he knew all too well, and with a practiced ease that showed she had done this before.

A pick-pocket, a thief, a hustler. Whatever her method, whatever her tools, she was looking for a victim to lighten of their purse.

He had been watching her for a while, different emotions warring inside him.

Sure, she hadn't actually done anything yet, and so, he had had no reason to stop her, but he had known that it would only be a matter of time before some unlucky passerby would suddenly be a few coins poorer.

Though, judging by the rags she wore, and their loose fit, she could probably use them herself, though he could not condone theft, even if he was sympathetic.

But, though he had wanted to go down there and warn her off, telling her to go along, probably sending her flying off before he could really do anything about it, something made him stop.

Something, he did not know what, told him to wait, to watch.

And so, he did.

And when it finally happened, he had had to admit, he had been impressed.

As the wealthy town-man had made a scene, he had taken his eyes off of her for just a moment, and had been mere seconds from intervening, stopping what would no doubt have been a severe beating, he had barely caught sight of her as she, without breaking her stride, seemed to stroll past the pig, and then, barely moving her arms, she somehow got a hold of the purse he had had strapped to his belt, and she was off, walking without any undo haste as not to draw attention to herself.

She had already put a fair distance between herself and her victim when he cried out, and when he did, she took off.

And Monkey followed.

If she had taken to the air, he would have had no way of following her.

Sure, he would have been able to see her for several miles before she would disappear over the horizon, but on foot he would have been unable to keep up with her or keep track.

But to his great surprise, she didn't.

She kept to the streets, sprinting down the small, narrow alleys, taking shortcuts and back routes that more than anything else proved that she was a local.

And which made his task of keeping track of her quite difficult.

He had followed her, bounding from roof to roof, careful not to be seen, and though he had nearly lost her a few times, when she finally came to a halt, he was just above her, peering down.

Truthfully, he should have stopped her then, and handed her over to the proper authorities, but given the way that the pig had acted, and since he could obviously easily afford the loss, he saw no great need to return to him his lost property, nor condemn the girl to a long time behind bars, which was the best she could hope for with the 'justice system' of the city.

He had observed her as she ran into the alley, coming to a stop, beginning to count her loot. As she stood their, realizing that, most likely, she was just another child, an orphan or run-away, reduced to theft to survive.

Why was she so important? Why was something telling him to keep watch? To follow?

Then, the boar had shown up, quite by accident crossing paths with the girl, and it seemed that she would have to relinquish her price.

He was again tempted to interfere, but once again, something held him back, and so he waited, ready to jump into action should things become too violent.

And, once again, he had been impressed by her speed and coordination, having thrown the heavy bag of coins both as an attack, but also as a distraction, and he had been quite amused by the boar's sudden lack of proper attire, though it was by no means a pleasant sight.

He had followed her as she made her escape, once again having to hurry along the rooftops above her as she finally came to a stop in front of the orphanage.

He had seen her place the coins in the small slot on the side of the building, which had puzzled him, and then, she had disappeared around the corner, squeezing through the space between the buildings there.

He had waited a minute or so to see if she was coming back, but when she didn't, he climbed down from his vantage point, and walked closer to the building, wanting to have a better look.

Getting closer, he realized that, despite its decrepit look, it was not in as bad a state as he had first assumed, though it could still use more than a few new boards and panels, but still, it was neither in a much worse, nor was it in a much better state than any of the other buildings this far down in the city.

Inspecting the writing above the small slot in the wall, he was surprised, not that it was for donations, but that the girl had relinquished the money she had gone through such trouble to acquire.

Did she live here?

Yes, something told him that she did. He could feel it. He was certain of it. This, was where he was supposed to go.

He had been meant to find her.

He had seen her in action, and she was genuinely skilled, though, there was plenty of room for improvement.

Yeah, definably room for improvement, but still, she was good. But with a little help, she could become great.

But, before he could make up his mind about her, before he decided whether or not to train her, he would have to talk to her, to understand her, to see if she was willing, and worthy.

And so, he was standing outside, waiting for the small bunny child to return with Mrs. Fao and the girl.

He didn't wait long.

Raised voices sounded through the door, coming closer, growing in volume. He could make out the voice of a girl, arguing loudly with what sounded like an older woman, their argument spilling out through the thin panels and walls, reaching his ears.

"…You WILL talk to him, you WILL apologize, and you WILL return what you took!"

The older woman clearly would hear no argument on the matter, but the girl, her voice filled with panic and fear, pleaded with her, the sound of scraping chairs and tables betraying the scuffle within.

"NO, you don't understand! You have to let me go! I'll go to prison if I don't run, right now!"

Monkey, feeling a little bit guilty about eavesdropping, couldn't help himself, and all but pressed his ear to the door as they neared.

"Nonsense! They won't lock you up for a couple of loaves of bread. Besides! They have to get through me first if they try."

The door burst open, and a large woman suddenly filled up most of the entry, looking down at monkey who had to crane his neck to be able to meet her eyes.

"Good day madam, I am…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence before the woman, whom he assumed was Mrs. Fao, held up her hand, looking somewhat tired.

"Yes yes, I know why you are here, what did she take? How much does she owe you? I swear, I will pay back every copper, and more."

It was then that Monkey noticed that behind Mrs. Fao, who was holding on to her tightly by her right shoulder, stood Ya, who was looking at him with eyes large with surprise. Obviously, he was not whom she had been expecting.

He also noticed, with some amusement, that the previously orderly rows of tables and chairs where now in complete disarray behind the two, many of them obviously having been dragged along as Ya had tried to hold on to them, while the matron had dragged her to the door.

All fight seemed gone from her now, and she simply stood there, looking at him, a strange mixture of relief, nervousness, and surprise waring with each other.

Smiling broadly, which seemed to unnerve her, he returned his gaze to once again look into the eyes of the indominable Mrs. Fao, who did not seem to appreciate his humor.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I…"

Clearing her throat loudly, interrupting him once again, she fished out a small, thin, purse from the folds of her garment.

"I Insist. Whatever damage she has done, I will make amends."

Her voice had a steely edge to it, brokering no argument, and her eyes likewise seemed to grow harder, reminding him in no small way about Shifu, when he was displeased.

He held up his hands, as if to ward her off, and shook his head slightly.

"I apologies madam, but there seems to have been a misunderstanding. I have no knowledge of anything having been taken by anyone."

This seemed to greatly surprise the woman, and she slowly relinquished her vicelike grip on Ya's shoulder, great relief flooding her face, and she let out a deep, relieved sigh.

"Well then, I do apologize, but you see, I was expecting someone else. Now then, please, how can I help you sir?"

The change was immediate and quite startling. One moment, she had been an imposing, quite intimidating woman, whom he had no trouble believing would put up quite a fight if anyone had been foolish enough to try and drag away one of her charges.

But now, smiling brightly, calm, she seemed friendly and welcoming, with not a hint of hostility in her.

"Well, I came to speak to you about a girl named Ya."

He shifted his gaze to look at the girl, who was still in a state of utter surprise, smiling as he did so, indicating her with a gesture.

"Which I believe is you."

She nodded, shifting her gaze to Mrs. Fao, whose eyes narrowed slightly, her eyebrows knitting together as she did so, her gaze shifting from Ya, to him and back again.

"well, sure, but could you tell me what this is about sir? And, if you are here to adopt, I have to tell you that…"

He shook his head, holding up his hand, interrupting her.

"Oh no, unfortunately, I am not here to adopt."

This seemed to disappoint the woman, though Ya showed no reaction one way or the other. But, before they could say anything more, clearing his throat, and standing a little straighter, he made a small, respectful bow, before introducing himself.

"I am master Monkey of the Jade Palace, and destiny has led me here. Now, I would like to ask you and Ya a few more questions before we proceed."

Silence descended upon them, the entire city seeming to hold its breath as the revelation hit the two of them, both standing there, immobilized, as it wormed its way in, their puzzled expressions slowly giving way to shock as they started to comprehend what he had just said.

"Mas… master monkey… of the Jade… of the jade palace..."

Her voice growing smaller and smaller, seeming as if being drawn from a dwindling supply, Mrs. Fao began fanning herself with her hand, leaning against the doorframe, seeming on the verge of fainting.

And then, exclaiming 'Master monkey of the jade palace!', she did.

* * *

The overcast sky did little to diminish the picturesque view afforded to him from his perch as he looked towards the proud, tall range of mountains that seem to fill the horizon before him.

Still clad in snow, that covered the mountains from their broad roots to their tall peeks, growing deeper as one travelled further up towards the peak, the yellow light of the sun reflected off the pristine coat that draped them, glistening as it caught the light, seeming to sparkle and dance.

Separating him from the nearest of the mountains, which was now only a dozen miles or so distant, was a large valley, with scores of farms sprinkled through it, and a few small villages, separated by fields and patches of trees, small creeks meandering down from the peaks above, the majority of the valley floor completely taken over by the fields, abandoned by the white layer that dressed the mountains, revealing greening meadows underneath.

Far away, at the other end of the valley, was Hin Dao town, the many houses and buildings banding together at the exit of the valley, where the many small creeks banded together to form a mighty river, gushing through the narrow opening in the arms of the mountains, disappearing in the distance.

The farms and houses, made from bricks and timbers, painted white, with black tile or straw roofs, seemed quite peaceful, and despite the distance between the two, he almost felt as if he had returned to the valley of peace, though, there was no jade palace, perched high above.

He had only travelled a couple of days north and east from the valley of peace, but his wings gave him a distinct advantage, and a distance that would have taken most others many days to traverse had only taken him the better part of two.

No, getting to the Hin Dao valley, was not the problem.

Finding the monastery he was supposed to go to, was.

Looking down at the map he held in his wings, he could do little else but sigh, as it gave no more specific instructions as to where the secretive order might have made their home.

Notoriously reclusive, the order of monks that lived in the Hin Dao valley, calling themselves the order of the blossom, rarely had any dealings with those outside the valley, and even then, they usually preferred not to have strangers turn up at their doorstep, though, with master Oogway, they had obviously made an exception, as the master had spent a long time there, meditating, learning their secrets, though he had never talked much about it, only going as far as to say that 'It was a most informative couple of decades'.

Shifu had not given any more clear instructions, always having been one to let his students solve their own problems, and so, it was up to Crane to find it, so that he might return their scrolls.

Faced with the challenge ahead, he had assumed that a quick circuit of the valley, and the mountains, would have revealed the hidden monastery.

But alas, no such luck.

Hours of search had yielded little more, than tired wings, and a few wasted hours.

So, now, having come to this obstacle, there was little else the master could do than ask for directions. After all, someone had to know how to get there.

The valley bellow was dotted by scores of farms, and small clusters of houses, with smoke rising from the chimneys, showing that the area was quite populated, though remote. One of the residents had to know how to get there. Had to know the location of the temple.

By one of the farms, with a wooden fence circling around a small clearing of land, he could see a figure, moving around, tending to his land, preparing it for the coming season.

Flapping his wings, he took to the sky, gliding along with the current of the wind, letting it guide him downwards, towards the ground below, coming to land soundlessly near the edge of the field.

Tending the field was a middle-aged antelope, seeming to test the earth, trying to determine if it had thawed enough for him to begin his work, kicking the dirt, testing it, making a strange face as he picked up a clump of dirt, inspecting it.

"Excuse me."

He called out to the farmer, making the poor guy jump high into the air, his flailing arms throwing his tool away, and he let out a startled yelp as he did so, making quite a show of it.

Turning around, clutching his chest, breathing rapidly, he pointed an accusing finger at Crane.

"What the! haven't anybody ever told you not to sneak up on people!"

Crane made a small bow, a little surprised at the reaction.

"I apologize, I did not mean to scare you. Please forgive me."

The antelope, determining that Crane seemed to be genuinely sorry, straightened himself and walked closer, looking the stranger up and down, taking in his strange dress, and unfamiliar face.

"well… No harm done I guess. So, what do you want?"

Pulling out the map he had been given, which had been absolutely no help at all, Crane extended it slightly towards the farmer.

"I have a package for the monastery, but, I don't know how to get there. I don't suppose you know the way?"

Crane extended a wing towards the tall mountain behind him, gesturing to the white, snow-covered peaks.

The farmer, a puzzled look on his face, took the proffered map, studying it, his face scrunching up as he did so.

"Well, I know _of_ it sure enough, but, no one except the monks know exactly where it is. Strange fellows they are, always chanting, meditating. But, they don't make trouble, and so, I say, live and let live, right?"

The antelope, smiling as if he had just made some joke, seemed to expect a reaction from Crane who, not wanting to offend, made a small, halfhearted laugh and smile, which seemed to satisfy the farmer, who handed back the map.

"Besides the fact that it is somewhere on that mountain, the only thing I can say for sure is that you'll need more than a few days finding it if you don't know the way."

Crane sighed, having feared as much, not in the least relishing the prospect of patrolling the entire mountainside, surveying every tiny crack and crevasse for the smallest sign of the monks.

The antelope, seeming to take pity on what he assumed was a tired messenger, patted Crane's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, sorry I can't be of more help."

Nodding disappointedly, Crane replaced the map in his satchel.

"Well, thanks anyway."

The next person he asked said much the same, as did the one after that, and the one after that, and so, the hours seemed to pass, the sun rising, and as he made his way further down the valley, asking everyone and anyone he came across, it shifted in the sky, stopping its accent, starting its fall downwards, the day turning, growing older.

Having spent the better part of the afternoon, walking from farm to farm, asking the same question, getting the same answer, Crane was beginning to think that maybe the monks took the term 'cloistered away' a bit too seriously, since no one, and he did mean no one, could tell him where they lived.

Then, a stroke of luck, a ray of sunshine in an otherwise grey and long day, as he came to another farm, the interesting architecture of the area having long ago lost its charm, where a couple of rabbits were tending to their home, making repairs, an older rabbit sitting on the porch, looking out across the land, her eyes half lidded, her gaze seeming distant.

This time, when he asked the same old question, the wife smiled, maybe sensing his tiredness, happy to be able to help him.

"Well, you could ask old Ning. He owns the store in the village, and I've seen one of the monks entering his store about once a week or so. Really, he has more business with them than the rest of us. Chances are, if anyone knows how to get there, it must be him."

Thanking her profusely for the information, happy that finally, he was making some progress, Crane turned, hiked up in his satchel, and headed in the direction she had indicated, taking the path down to the road, and followed it as it led towards the cluster of houses that she had pointed to.

The seven houses that constituted the village, formed in a semicircle around a well, taking the center position, looked very different from one another. There was a smithy, the sign, the large chimney and, more than anything, the open-air forge, gave it away.

Besides it, with a respectful distance between them, was a mill, the large wings lazily turning as they caught the wind, and besides that was what looked like a carpenter, or at least, somebody working with wood, as there was a sizeable pile of tree trunks outside, and a prodigious amount of sawdust surrounding it.

Apart from the workshops, there was a small school, and as Crane walked by, peeking in through an open window, he could see a small crowd of children of mixed ages, sitting on chairs, behind small tables, placed in a half-circle around the teacher, the larger part of the youngsters seeming to be quite uninterested in what she was saying, many of them tiredly sitting with their heads resting against their arms.

Moving on, he came to the aforementioned shop, the small sign on the door with the text 'open' facing outwards.

Entering, a small bell ringing as he did so, he found that the interior was quite tidy, with neat, orderly shelves arranged along the walls, all manner of mundane items resting against the wall, or crowding in boxes, ready to be picked up.

Behind the counter, against the wall, were several brightly painted boxes, each off them adorned with a tag, showing that they were filled with different herbs, some of which Crane recognized, some of which he didn't. All in all, there was quite a collection, and he found that, despite its location, the store was quite well stocked.

"Just a moment, I'll be with you shortly."

The soft, grainy voice called out through an open door that led into a backroom, where Crane was just able to see a number of small crates stacked on top of each other, but not much else.

He was admiring the selection when, summoned by the bell, a short, gray-furred rabbit made his appearance, coming through the door, wiping off his paws on the apron he was wearing, a pair of glasses resting on his small nose. He looked up at Crane, having to tilt his head to do so, his eyes narrowing as he struggled to see, his old eyes apparently not serving him well, and he smiled amiably.

"Good day sir, how may I help you?"

Crane, hardly daring to hope, bent a little closer to the old rabbit, almost fidgeting as he asked.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you, but I have a package for the monks on the mountain, and I was told you knew how to get to the monastery."

The rabbit's narrow eyes seemed to squeeze together even more, and he tilted a little closer, shaking his head, his welcoming smile not disappearing from his face.

"Oh no, I have no idea how to get to the monastery, only the monks know how to get there."

Cranes heart sank, and he let out a loud, dejected sigh, as his only good lead of the day seemed to have been a fluke.

Apparently, not immune to this display, the rabbit, gently took Crane's wing, patting it softly.

There there, it is not the end of the world. And after all, you are in luck."

Crane looked up, the rabbit, gesturing towards the door, smiled reassuringly.

"Why, one of them was in here no more than an hour ago. With those wings, I'm sure you could catch up, he can't have gotten far after all. Not with all those bags he's carrying."

Resisting the urge to simply surge out and hurry off in pursuit, he managed to stay long enough to bow and thank the storekeeper, who had one parting piece of advice before he left.

"You can head him off at the bridge down the road a ways. If you are flying, you can't miss it. It's the only one crossing the creek. Well, it's more like a river this time of year."

Thanking him once again, Crane, making sure to close the door after himself, feeling mightily relieved that he would not have to do several circuits of the mountain, with a very remote chance of finding the monastery before dark settled, hoped that he would indeed find the monk.

And more importantly, he hoped that he would be willing to show him the way.

* * *

He was sweating profusely under his orange wool robe, which did nothing to help cool him, having been made to shelter against the cold mountain winds. But as he struggled along the winding road, as he headed back towards the mountain where he now resided, where he had what some people would call a home, though, he himself was still undecided, he was regretting the thickness of the attire, as great saucers started forming under his pits.

Slung across his shoulders was a staff, two bag fastened at each end, containing all the items he had been sent to get by brother Tun, who seemed to have taken it upon himself to see to it that he settled in at his new 'home', though, Shu did not think he would ever consider it as such.

He had tried, he really had, but, it just didn't seem like he really belonged there.

Besides, he still held out hope that things would return to normal.

That things would go back to the way they were supposed to be.

Sure, the other monks were nice enough, he assumed, since most of them didn't talk, like, at all, and really, how was one supposed to get to know them when they didn't do anything but meditate and train?

Despite the four months he had been there, there were none he would call friends. And fewer whom he thought actually cared one way or the other if he was there.

It wasn't home.

Well, on the plus side, none of them seemed disturbed about his… appearance.

Not the way that so many others were.

The terrain, sloping upwards as the large mountain reared up not so far ahead of him now, growing closer and closer, as he headed towards the monastery where he had lived for the last four months, was already changing.

The leafy trees of the lower valley was replaced by hardy pines, covered in a thicker and thicker layer of snow, and the trees clustered closer and closer as the farms and fields grew further and further apart.

The weight across his shoulders seemed to increase as he struggled upwards, and he let down the voluminous hood that covered most of his face, though it could not conceal the long snout that protruded from its folds.

His breath, misting in the cold air, came out in loud puffs as he struggled ever higher, the sound of running water coming from up ahead.

And then, he finally came to the bridge. A squat, solid stone construct, crossing the short distance between the two sides of the creek, that over time had carved a deep gash in the rock underneath it, separating the mountains from the valley proper.

Smiling in quiet relief to himself as he came to the half-way point on his trip, he looked around, checking to see if anyone was near and, seeing none, he gingerly hoisted up his staff, that was bending slightly at either end, straining under the weight, and placed it on the ground, before he sat down himself, leaning against one of the posts of the bridge, feeling the nice, cool surface of it as it pressed against his sweaty back.

Sighing in relief at the cooling sensation, he let himself lean fully into it, feeling his back pop and stretch as it was no longer under the strain of the heavy load.

He closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself relax, promising himself that it would only be for a moment. He tried to keep from opening them, tried not to turn his head, willing himself to not look across the distance, too look at the empty house, sitting alone, flanked by trees, but it proved a futile battle, and as he opened his eyes once again, they inevitably traveled to the place they always did when he had a moment to rest.

Far away, almost hidden in between the patches of trees, he could see a single solitary farm, trees on either side, a cleared plot of land behind it, ready for the season, but going untended.

The door was ajar, but there was no light coming from inside, nor was there any smoke rising from the chimney.

It was abandoned. It had been like that for months.

His chest stung as it always did when he laid his eyes upon that lonely house, the sight of it never failing to depress him.

Truthfully, if he hadn't known it was there, from this distance, it would have been next to impossible to see, placed, as it was, so far away from most of the other farms, intentionally separated from the rest of the denizens of the valley, hidden in amongst the trees that acted as a sort of shroud around it.

But it was there, and he knew it.

Looking back at it, remembering, recalling what had happened, remembering how things had been, how they should be, he felt the same hopelessness he always felt when he thought back to his time there.

Had it always been like that?

Had they lived a lie? All this time?

Had people always disliked them so much? Just because of what they were?

Sure, he could remember a few occasions when people had said something, given them an odd stare when they walked past down in the village, a hostile remark thrown after them when their back was turned, a frightful glance directed at them when they came strolling down the road, but mostly, people seemed to pay little more attention to them, than they did to most others.

Mostly, he had ignored them right back, just like his parents had told him to. After all, words couldn't hurt them, and as long as they had each other, what did it matter what other people thought?

Well, now, he was alone. And he found that, to him, it mattered a great deal what other people thought.

And the fact that his parents were probably sitting in a cell underneath Hin Dao proved that words could hurt.

And more than he had ever known they could.

He realized that his face was wet and, sensing the small tears stuck in his fur, he wiped them away gingerly, using the sleeve of his robe to remove them.

Well, he should probably get moving again anyway. They were expecting him back after all, and he did not want to get caught on the mountainside when night fell.

The sound of laughter and conversation reached his ears, coming from behind him, and he sat up suddenly, twisting as to see who was approaching.

His heart fell as he recognized the tree figures coming down the road from up ahead, the large, broad figure of Qyn, leading his 'friends' Fa and La, the twin brothers always willing to do the bidding of their bully overlord.

He got up, wanting absolutely nothing to do with the three of them, and he picked up his burden, wanting to cross the bridge and be on his way. Maybe they wouldn't stop him. Maybe they wouldn't notice him at all.

"He must have been stuck in there for hours! I think he might have peed himself."

The cruel amusement they took from tormenting those smaller and younger than themselves rankled Shu, and there was nothing he would rather do than show them the error of their ways. But…

He couldn't.

His parents had always taught him that violence was wrong. Had taught him, no matter what, he must never resort to such things.

It was what people expected of them.

He had wanted to though.

More than a few times.

Not when they had teased him. Not when they had beaten him. Nor when they had thrown rocks at him.

But the times when he saw them, threatening the smaller children. When he saw them pull up one of the small bunny children by the ears.

Those times, he had wanted to hit them.

And one time he did.

And his parents had been right. Everyone looked at him, pure terror in their eyes, as if expecting him to suddenly attack them or something.

No one had come near him for weeks, and everyone seemed to keep a closer watch over them.

His parents had pulled him out of school not long after that.

Tucking his hood back up, bending forward a bit so as to try and conceal himself, he began walking, crossing the bridge where, underneath, he could see the ice and snow cluttered water traveling by, at great speed.

"Yeah, that was hilarious! Remember when we…"

He heard them stop in their tracks at the other end of the bridge, their conversation dying as they caught sight of him, and silence reigned for a few moments as they processed what they were seeing.

"Shu… Is that you?"

He realized that hiding from them had probably been a better option than trying to sneak past them. After all, the monk's robe could hardly hide the fact that he was a wolf, and, unless he had been sorely misinformed, besides himself and his imprisoned parents, there were no others like them in the entire valley.

"It is you!"

A loud guffaw sounded, seeming to fill his ears as Qyn, bending over slightly, pointing at him, a look of disbelief on his face, laughed roaringly, his two compatriots joining in belatedly as they too realized who was standing before them.

Qyn, by far the largest of the three, had always been big. Bigger than almost all of the other children that was around, and he had been a constant source of torment for Shu, making every day at the school a living hell. At least, until his parents took him out and began teaching him themselves. Since then, their encounters had been limited, though no less unpleasant for Shu.

Though the large boy preyed on everyone, he seemed to have a special fondness of going after Shu. And ever since Shu had hit him, it had only gotten worse.

Now though, things were different.

Things had changed.

"Look at you! Oh by the spirits this is too good!"

Shu stood there, as the three pigs blocked the other end of the bridge, seeming to have lost control of themselves completely as Qyn, his hands on his knees, trying not to fall over, was shifting between laughing hysterically, and gasping for air, the two brothers behind him leaning against one another for support as they too were laughing their lungs out.

"Hi Qyn. Haven't seen you in a while."

He said it with a sort of dejected tone, not in the least pleased at meeting his old bullies.

The three of them, finally beginning to regain some semblance of self-control, wiping away tears of mirth as they did so, straightened themselves, looking at the wolf before them, clad in the orange garb of a monk.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you around either."

A wicked smile crossed his face, his eyes narrowing as his favorite target had returned, the pure malice behind them clear.

"You know, I heard the rumors, but I didn't really believe them. Until now that is."

Shu sighed.

He knew that the story of what had happened was bound to have spread through the entire valley. After all, there had been plenty of people around when the town guard arrested his parents, and loudly proclaimed that they were charged with banditry and theft.

People were bound to have talked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've heard what happened. Now, if you don't mind, I have to take these supplies back."

He tried to walk past them, but Qyn sidestepped, placing himself before him, blocking his path, and the two brothers flanked him, presenting a barrier, preventing Shu from moving further.

"Not so fast there. We haven't talked in ages. Tell me, do you really live with those weirdo monks?"

Realizing that he wasn't about to let him leave until he had derived at least a little entertainment from Shu's unfortunate situation, he resigned himself to getting it over with.

Nodding, he made a small shrug, the weight of his making it a little less visible.

"Yes. Brother Tun took me in, and they agreed to let me stay."

It had been the only luck he had had that day. The monk, having gone down to the village to fetch supplies for his order, had seen the entire thing, and as the guards, discussing what to do with the kid they had found, since they couldn't very well leave him behind, were debating whether or not they should arrest him as well, just to be sure.

His parents, begging them not to, pleading the unsympathetic guards to leave their child alone, to let him remain at their home.

The monk had interfered, offering to take Shu to the monastery with him, until the whole thing was resolved.

Shu hadn't wanted to go. He wanted to stay with his parents, but they refused. They might go to jail, but he certainly wasn't going with them. They made that very clear. And after all, it was just a big misunderstanding they said. They would be back by the end of the week, and they could put the whole thing behind them.

That, was four months ago now.

Looking at each of the two brothers flanking Qyn snorted in amusement at his choice of words.

"'Brother Tun' HA! Listen to you, all monk-like and enlightened now, thinking you are one of them. But you know what I think?"

His voice took on a new, more menacing tone, and he took a step forward, standing close enough so that his snout almost touched Shu's nose, and he placed a pudgy finger on his chest, poking Shu painfully in the ribs.

"I think you don't belong here. I think the guards made a mistake when they didn't drag you along with your parents."

A spark of anger flared inside Shu's chest, but he fought it down, knowing that Qyn was only trying to get a rise out of him. Besides, the monks, just like his parents, had taught him that violence was never the answer. That if he could only resist, then, Qyn would soon lose interest. Answering hate with violence was only adding fuel to the fire.

Despite seeing no reaction from him, Qyn still turned to the two others, gesturing to himself, looking very pleased.

"Didn't I always say that they were up to something? Didn't I always say that they were nothing but thieves and bandits?"

The two brothers nodded, crossing their arms, looking accusingly at Shu, who fought to make his face as impassive as possible.

Still addressing his 'friends' Qyn went on.

"I can't believe it took them this long to get them. I mean, we all knew what they were."

He turned his attention back to Shu, who was still standing where he had been, unmoving, showing no hint of emotion, though, he was gripping the staff tighter in his paws.

"Yeah, but, then you knew all along didn't you? I bet you even helped them. They've been stealing, robbing and attacking innocent people all these years. Probably shown you all the tricks of the trade eh? Bet they enjoyed it, and…"

"Lies."

The word escaped Shu before he even realized he thought it, stopping Qyn in his speech, the vehemence behind that single utterance taking them all by surprise.

But he meant it.

His parents were innocent. He knew it. They had never hurt anyone. They had never stolen anything.

They had kept themselves to themselves, never doing anything that might draw attention to themselves.

And yet, the guards had still come for them. They had still been thrown in prison. People were still convinced they were guilty.

Why?

"Oh, so you are calling me a liar now are you? You think your parents didn't do it? well, I can tell you, we all KNOW they are guilty."

Shu shook his head slightly, as if to dismiss his claims, but the larger boy ignored him.

"You know what. If there is any justice in the world, the judge won't let them out again for a long, long time."

Then, as if suddenly getting a bright idea, he seemed to realized something.

"You know what, with all that stuff going on in Gongmen, I bet he is going to set an example."

Shu's heart skipped a beat as he realized what he was talking about.

Yes, he had heard about the awful things going on in that far away province. Who hadn't? He had noticed that, as words of Shen's rampant, marauding army trickled up to them here in the north, people seemed to grow more suspicious of them. To grow more distant. To regard them with a new sense of fear.

But that was unfair!

They had nothing to do with those horrible people wrecking havoc down south. Didn't they realize that!

Shu shook his head in denial.

"But they are innocent! My parents never hurt anyone!"

Smiling wickedly, having finally found out which buttons to press, Qyn went on.

"There is no such thing as an innocent wolf. You are all bandits and marauders."

Shu shook his head, more violently this time, gritting his teeth together in anger.

"You know what, I bet they've already called for the executioner. Imagine the crowds."

Shu shut his eyes, not wanting to imagine it. trying to banish the thought. Trying to dismiss the image.

"I think I might go. It'll probably be a great show. Might bring you back a souvenir."

Shu opened his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek as he did so.

"Stop!"

Snickering evilly, Qyn gestured to his two followers, pointed at Shu.

"Look! He's crying. Aww, does the baby miss his mommy?"

Wiping away the tear, Shu straightened up, anger flaring as he shot Qyn a dangerous look.

"I said stop."

His voice sounded harder than it had before, but Qyn, to busy gloating, did not pick up on the subtle change, though he did notice the new, more confrontational way that Shu placed himself.

"Oh no, I've angered the monk, whatever will I do!"

He placed his hands on either side of his head, pretending to be scared, which brought on another bout of laughter from the three of them, and Qyn, stepping right up to Shu, pushed him, sending the wolf staggering back a few steps, the staff, with the sacks attached, fell off his shoulders, landing on the stone bridge, spilling some of their contents out on the surface as it hit the hard ground.

Glancing down at the scattered object, Shu looked back up at the boar, squaring his shoulders.

"For the last time, stop, and get out of my way."

His voice didn't waver at all, but Qyn, enjoying himself immensely, didn't hear it.

"Or what? What are you going to do?"

Taking as step forward, Qyn reached out with both hands, intend on pushing Shu again.

And Shu punched him square in the face.

None of them saw it coming, and Shu did not know what came over him. One moment, he was standing completely still, seeing Qyn approach, and the next, he felt his hand hurt at the impact as he felt the pig's snout give way under it.

Qyn fell backwards, staggering as he took a series of steps back, clutching his face, moaning in pain, and the two brothers just stood there, their mouths open, about to shout an encouragement to their leader, who was now bumping into them, trying to steady himself.

It wasn't a good hit. Shu had never been taught to fight, but no one had to tell him how to throw a punch.

And obviously, it had hurt.

Shu's heart beat faster, not knowing what came over him.

One part was horrified at what he had done. His parents had always told him never, ever, to hit anyone, that it was simply the wrong thing to do.

The monks, pacifist by creed, had spent the last few months pounding it into his head that violence was by its very nature a catalyst for more violence, and that by lashing out, or fighting back, it would only lead to nothing more than an endless cycle of more and more of it.

Yet, some part of him, a part he had always suspected was there, felt enormous satisfaction by finally, after all this time, letting go and just do it.

But, of course, Qyn didn't need long to recover, straightening up, removing his hands, a bit sluggishly, the large pig wiped away some of the blood that was running down from his nose, he sneered, glaring daggers at his target.

He had a murderous stare, one that told Shu that he was in for a world of hurt.

His hands clutched into fists, the pig gestured to the two others.

"Oh you are going to regret doing that."

His tone was menacing, and he took a step towards Shu, who, regaining control of himself, backpedaled quickly, letting his arms drop down by his sides, showing that he did not want to fight, regretting that he had acted in violence.

"I apologize for hitting you, I was angry, and acted without thought, it shall not happen again. Please, forgive me."

He made a small bow, the way that the monks had taught him, hoping, against his better judgement, that it would somehow be enough.

And of course, it wasn't.

"Don't think you can back out of this now coward! Oh, I'm going to teach you a lesson."

He pounded his fist against the open palm of his hand, simulating squishing something, and took another step closer to Shu who was really beginning to regret having hit the much larger boy.

And then, making a deep cry of anger, Qyn made his attack.

Doing nothing to hide his intent, Qyn drew back his arm, and with a loud yell, threw himself into the punch, aiming for Shu's face.

Shu however, having seen the attack coming from miles away, sidestepped and, his body recalling some of the basic techniques the monks had taught him, lightly grabbed Qyn's arm and, guiding him without applying any force at all, drawing on the clumsy power behind the attack, he whirled him around and, before any of them knew exactly what was going on, Qyn found himself standing in front of Fa and La, his attack having connected with thin air, all of them, looking surprised.

Twisting around, going down in a broad boxer's stance, looking around uncertainly, Qyn's eye looked left and right, as if searching for someone.

"Okay… Wasn't ready that time."

Shu, surprised that the trick had actually worked, almost didn't manage to duck the next attack, Qyn directing two quick jabs towards him, aiming high and low.

Shu, using the back of his hands to divert each strike, took a step back and, as Qyn brought his arm around for a mighty haymaker.

Shu, sidestepping, suddenly standing behind Qyn, once again applied some pressure to his adversaries' shoulder, sending him out of balance, and making him stumble forward, having to place both his hands on the ground so as not to fall face first onto the hard rocks.

Pushing himself up violently, he wheeled around, and launched a series of quick, uncoordinated punches towards Shu.

"Stand still damn you! Let me hit you, take it like a…"

He didn't finish the sentence, as Shu, sidestepping once again, was suddenly not there to prevent Qyn from hammering his fist into the stony side of the bridge, and his angry challenged turned into a loud roar of pain as he clutched his fist to his chest, using his uninjured hand.

He let out a stream of curses and swears, his eyes closing together as he tried to bite the pain down, before he directed a hateful, tear-filled stare at Shu.

"What are you guys waiting for? Get him!"

Shu, remembering the two brothers, looked up to see them standing where they had always been, a little way behind Qyn, and as they looked back and forth at each other, they had uncertainty writ on their face.

Seeming to decide to do as they were told, they both raised their fists in a stance, that was a poor mirror of Qyn's and began slowly advancing, when someone loudly cleared his throat, making them all turn to look at a crane, with a very slight build, wearing a straw hat, a satchel draped across his shoulder, standing at the end of the bridge, leading back down the valley.

"Whatever this is about, I'm afraid I am going to have to break it up. Now, move along please."

His tone was in no way harsh, nor was his stance very confrontational. But the way he said it, the way he carried himself, showed that he had full confidence that, if he had to, he could back up those words with action, and Shu found himself admiring the stranger's belief in himself, though he did not know from where such confidence came, as he did not look very formidable.

"Back off stranger, I have no beef with you. My business is with him."

Qyn, letting go of his hand long enough to point a finger at Shu who took a step backwards, looked accusingly at the stranger, who slowly, steadily, walked past him to come to stand between him, and Shu.

"And I have no quarrel with you either, as long as this fight does not continue. Now, if you all move along, I am sure we can go our separate ways."

It was difficult to tell, but it seemed as if the crane was trying to smile amiably at them, though it did little to dampen the hostile atmosphere.

Shu did not know whether it was the tone of his voice, the way he stood, or the way he walked, but for some reason, he did not doubt that, should the three pigs continue their assault, they would come to regret it.

Arriving at the same conclusion, and perhaps, slightly nerved by their leaders inability to land a blow to their target, the two brothers nodded, and, skirting around Shu and the newcomer, passed them on the bridge, stopping on the other side, waiting for Qyn who, casting a last hateful glance at Shu, did the same, before he moved past them as well, muttering a last promise of revenge when he passed Shu, before joining his compatriots, and the three of them walked away, talking loudly amongst themselves, casting glances back at them as they disappeared down the road.

After waiting a while, making sure that they were actually leaving, Shu let out a long breath that he did not know that he had been holding, and turned to the stranger, giving him a respectful bow.

"Thank you for intervening sir. I am not sure I could have held them all off for much longer."

In truth, he had not thought he had stood a chance against any one of them at all. What he had just done… He did not know what that was exactly. He had not had time to think, but only act, and somehow, the things that the monks had taught him was the first thing that his body remembered doing.

The crane shrugged, again, seeming to smile as he did so, though, Shu could still not tell.

"Don't mention it, although, you seemed to do well on your own, from what I saw."

Shu, wondering just how long this stranger had been watching them, suddenly realized, as he accidently kicked a small clay jar of herbs halfway across the bridge, that many of the items that he had gone through such trouble to get from the village bellow, at the behest of brother Tun, were damaged, or trodden into the spaces between the bricks of the bridge, crushed beyond use.

Letting out a small groan, he kneeled down, and began to collect the few viable items into the bags from where they had spilled, wondering how he was going to explain this.

Next to him, he was surprised to see the stranger do the same, leaning down to begin assisting him in his effort.

"Here you go."

The crane, handing him a small bag of something that was definably smushed together, seemed to regard him with some interest, and as Shu nodded his thanks, he could already sense the question before it came.

"So… You are a monk, right? You wouldn't by any chance know how to get to the monastery?"

Shu blinked for a moment, surprised by the question. To be honest, he had expected something in line with 'so, how did a wolf become a monk?' or 'where did you get that costume from?'. But this, at least, was something he could answer easily.

"Uhm… Well, yeah. Why?"

The crane brightened up immensely at this answer, seeming to be relieved beyond words that he knew the way, which seemed odd to Shu.

"Oh spirits be praised! You see, I have this package I need to deliver there. And I was hoping that I could follow you there."

He put a wing on the side of his satchel, indicating it, and Shu, looking at it for a moment, shrugged.

"Well, I'm heading back there myself. If you want to, I can take it with me. Whom should I say it is from."

But the crane shook his head, though, his smile spread a little.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that, you seem to have more than enough to carry as it is."

Shu, unwittingly, cast an eye at the stained and spattered bridge, that was clear evidence that he no longer had as much to carry as he had had, but, the crane went on.

"Besides, I have to make sure that it gets there personally. No offence of course."

Shu, nodded.

"Of course."

There was a slight pause, as both of them waited for the other to say something, and Shu, belatedly realizing that he had not actually answered the crane's question.

"Well, okay, I will show you there, if you want. I guess it's the least I can do."

The crane, looking pleased, startled slightly, as he suddenly realized something.

"Oh, I apologies, I forgot to introduce myself."

Placing his wings together, in a gesture that reminded Shu of the way that the monks greeted each other, the Crane made a small bow.

"I am master Crane of the Jade Palace. Pleased to meet you…"

Shu was momentarily surprised. This was one of the masters of the jade palace? He was… skinnier than he had expected.

Returning the bow, he made sure to make it deeper than the one he had received, showing his respect for one of the heroes of China.

"I am brother Shu, of the order of the blossom. Pleased to meet you master Crane."

* * *

Ya was sitting on the chair in Mrs. Fao's office, a distant look on her face as she tried to comprehend what Master Monkey was telling them.

This wasn't real.

This couldn't be real!

It had to be a dream. It just had to! No way this was happening to her.

Mrs. Fao looked no less shell-shocked than she felt, her mouth hanging open slightly, the teacup clutched in her hand seeming on the verge of breaking, as she held it so tightly.

Master Monkey, looking from one to the other, waiting for a response, waiting for one of them to snap out of their stupor.

"… Well?"

Shaking her head, trying to clear her mind maybe, Mrs. Fao recovered slightly.

"She's going to live at the Jade Palace?"

Monkey nodded, seeming not at all annoyed that he had to go over it all again.

"Yes. We have excellent accommodation. She will have her own room, where she will sleep, dress and store her belongings, and facilities, where she will take her meals, bathe, train and meditate."

Mrs. Fao, nodding, as she had been doing throughout most of the meeting, after she had regained enough sense to invite the master inside, and give him a cup of tea, as he explained his reasons for being there, went on.

"And the other students, you say there are four of them?"

Monkey, shrugged slightly, taking another sip of tea, using his feet to hold the cup and the saucer.

"Well, the plan is, there is going to be five in total, Ya included of course, but for now, only Master Vipers student has joined us. The rest will hopefully have joined us by the end of the season."

Mrs. Fao nodded again, taking another sip of her cup, her eyes flickering from Master Monkey over to Ya, who sat quietly in her chair, her wings crossed, looking at the floor, though not seeming to listen too intently at what was being said.

Her disinterest, or at least, her feigning it, made Mrs. Fao narrow her eyes, furrowing her brow in concern, as she tried to figure out what the girl was thinking.

Why wasn't she more exited?

Had this been anyone else, they would have been all over the place, unable to calm down. Unable to sit still as all their dreams came true.

But… Not her it seemed. Was something wrong?

"And, you will teach her all these things? Kung Fu? Meditation? How to... Control her Chi?"

The word, unfamiliar to her, seemed to sound slightly weird as she pronounced it, but, Monkey did not comment on her pronunciation one way or the other.

Monkey made a so/so motion with his hand, while he put his empty cup down.

"Well, yes, I will be her master, responsible for her wellbeing and overall progress and training, but, the four other masters will help, and often they will lead segments of her education, along with the dragon warrior and Grandmaster Shifu."

At the mention of so many heroes, all of them, living legends in their own right, Ya felt a sudden need to stand, the conflict inside her threatening to boil over and spill out.

What was this?

It felt like some sort of evil, cruel joke.

Her?

She was going to the Jade palace?

Why?

What made her special?

Was it because he felt sorry for her?

Was that the reason?

In that case, there were a thousand children out there that needed an opportunity like this much more than she did.

She could take care of herself.

What she couldn't do, was live up to the expectations and pressure that would undoubtedly come along with the 'honor' of going to the Jade palace.

She had heard the stories. How they were made to punch ironwood trees at the age of five, until they no longer could feel anything.

How they were trained to excise all feelings of fear, and all sensation of pain, so that they may be able to achieve the impossible.

Some said that they hardly slept at all, but trained twenty hours a day to reach the peaks of excellence.

Well, there was no way that she would be able to do that. And, even with her healthy sense of skepticism of such stories, she realized that, to achieve even a fraction of what they had supposedly done, they must have gone through rigorous training and exercise to become heroes of all of China.

No doubt, the Jade Palace was a place of iron discipline and unyielding rules. Something that she had never been good at, even when she cared for and respected the person in charge.

And besides, things like this didn't happen in real life.

Orphans didn't go to the Jade palace.

They didn't get to be trained by the furious five.

They didn't get to be heroes.

She would go there, she would train, she would be taught the secrets of Kung Fu.

And she would fail.

Then what? What would happen then?

She realized that they had stopped talking and, as her back was turned, she tilted her head slightly, and was able to see them looking at her, Master Monkey, out of the corner of his eye, as he nursed a new cup of hot water, and Mrs. Fao, looking somewhat concerned at her, maybe sensing what was going through her mind.

"Ya… What is it. Is something wrong."

The concern was evident in her voice, and Ya, turning her head again so as to look away, took a while before she said anything.

"I'm not going."

A moment passed, before Mrs. Fao exploded.

"NOT GOING! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING!"

Ya flinched at her the sudden assault on her ears, but she did not turn.

"I said I'm not going."

Her voice was calm, but inside, she was battling.

Shouldn't she at least try?

What did she have to lose anyway?

But… No. If she went, and she failed, then…

If she dared get her hopes up, she was only setting herself up for more pain.

Mrs. Fao, her mouth open, started saying something, stopped, looked up at the ceiling, down at the floor, blew out some air, and then, resting one hand on her hip, she pointed a finger at Ya, but still, found nothing to say.

"Mrs. Fao. Could I have a word with Ya."

The woman, surprised at the calmness of his voice. looked over at the Master, who seemed perfectly settled in his chair, still nursing his tea, and she found herself nodding, but made no move as to exit the room. Clearing his throat, catching her eye, he made a gesture with his hand indicating himself and the girl.

"Alone?"

After a moments of hesitation, the woman nodded, and slowly seemed to deflate, casting a worried look over at her charge, she stepped over to the door.

Then, catching sight of the conflict in the girls eyes as she steadily refused to look up, her expression grew soft, and, looking with concern at her oldest child, she waited a moment before saying anything.

"I will be right outside if you need me Ya."

The girl did not react, but remained where she was, and Mrs. Fao nodding sadly, exited the room.

As soon as the door was securely closed behind her, Monkey turned to look at Ya who paced over to the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, but still looking away.

"Well. Do you want to tell me why you don't want to go?"

There was no anger, no annoyance, no harshness in his voice. Only curiosity, a need to understand why, with the option to get away, to join the most prestigious band of master in all of China, she would choose to remain here, in a place like this.

She shrugged, seeming uncertain herself.

"You wouldn't understand. It's... It's complicated."

Monkey, putting down his empty cup, turned on his chair, so that its backrest was now at his side, and, draping his arm across it, he looked at her softly.

"Try me."

The girl looked over at him, as if appraising him, looking him up and down quickly, her eye narrowing, as if sizing up another target, before, with a huff, she pushed herself off the wall, and walked over to stand behind the desk, with her back turned to him again, as if to create a physical barrier between them.

"What makes you think I will fit in? What makes you think I will be any good there? What if I'm not good? What if this is a mistake? What if I don't like it there? What happens to me then? Do I end up back here? Or in another orphanage? Or will I just have to fend for myself then?"

She started slow at first, voicing her question. But as soon as it slipped out, it was followed by another, and then another, and she found that, all her uncertainty spilled out, and she could do nothing to stop it.

Monkey, surprised at the vehemence that gathered in her voice as she spoke, climbing in volume and harshness as she continued, shook his head vigorously.

"Of course not! We would take care of you. We would train you. If you don't like it there, you can leave at any time, it is your choice, but we won't just throw you out if you aren't good, we don't do that."

She snorted, turning her head away from him, not looking at him, he straightened up, looking at her intently.

"And you are good. I have seen it. I think you might even be better than I was when I joined."

This got her attention, her head, turning towards him, her eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean 'you have seen it'? Have you been following me?"

Her voice had a new edge, sounding like a cross between indignation, and slight fear, but he waved her off, shrugging as he did so.

"I saw you in the upper city by chance, and decided to observe. You are quick, I have to give you that, those rhinos never had a chance of catching up."

Her eyes bulged, and she opened her mouth a little, but no words came out, and so, snickering to himself at the memory, Monkey continued.

"Though, I have to say, the high point of it all was the way you handled that thug. Very amusing, and very impressive."

Ya looked up, clearly worried that Mrs. Fao, despite her word, was listening at the door, but, since it did not spring off its hinges immediately, she returned her attention to Monkey, her eyes still hard, but with an edge of fear and pleading in them now.

"You aren't going to tell Mrs. Fao… Are you?"

Monkey shook his head, still smiling, amused that a girl, who had earlier that day taken on a couple of rhino guards, and a drunken boar, should be so scared of the punishment of the orphanage's matron.

"I wasn't planning on it. Though, I would like to know, why did you give the money away?"

Ya, observing him intently for a few moments more, making sure that he was speaking the truth, spread out her wings, indicating the entire room.

"Well… Look around. Don't you think this place could use a hand?"

Monkey had to concede that it did, but, that was not the answer he was looking for, at least, it was not an answer to his question.

"That is not what I meant."

Ya, nodding reluctantly, once again leaned up against the wall, sighing.

"I was just trying to help. Mrs. Fao… She has done so much for us. And the others here… They deserve a break. I just tried to look out for them a bit. After all, if I don't, who will?"

Monkey nodded, understanding, sensing that she was being honest.

"There is nothing wrong with helping people in need, nor those who are less fortunate than yourself."

Ya snorted, amused.

"Even if it means stealing from others."

Monkey winched slightly, but still smiled at her.

"Well, of course, one shouldn't steal. But, given the, uhm, 'character' of the person in question, I think that, just this once, I will let it slide."

This made her smile a bit more, but it quickly died, her face returning to the same, resigned expression.

"I'm still not going though. The others… they need me. And besides…"

She made a gesture, encompassing herself, but seemed to think better of whatever she had wanted to say, instead, she folder her wings once again, and silence descended upon the office.

But Monkey guessed what she meant.

He had been there himself.

After what seemed like a long while, Monkey, clearing his voice, carefully continued.

"You know… I grew up here."

Ya's head snapped up, and her large, yellow eyes bored into him.

"Well, not 'here', in this orphanage, but here, in the city."

He quickly made sure that he had cleaned up that misunderstanding, though Ya seemed no less interested, so he continued.

"It's quite a few years ago, now, of course, but still, the city hasn't changed at all."

He had her undivided attention now, and he could feel her almost willing him to continue, he got off the chair, rising up, folding his hands on his back as he walked around the table, while he talked.

"I was different back then. I was harder… More… well, I was different. I think I lost hope that things would ever change. Would ever get better. For me. For the rest of the people living in the lower city. For anyone."

He shrugged, looking around the room sadly.

"But, fate, destiny, luck, call it what you will, intervened. I came to the Jade palace, I was taken in, I was trained, and I have used my skills to help people, all over China."

He smiled at her, her eyes still looking at him intently, though, something had changed.

"You know, I see a lot of myself in you, Ya. I really do. I have seen you in action, and I think that, with the proper guidance and training, you could become one of the greatest heroes in all of China. I think that you could really make a difference out there."

He gestured to nowhere in particular, trying to encompass the city as best he could, in a room without windows.

Again, silence fell, as neither of them spoke.

Monkey, seeing that she was not going to speak, shrugged, disappointed, for many reasons, and turned, walking to the door.

But as he reached out and grabbed the handle, Ya's voice, small, somewhat uncertain, reached him.

"You really think I could be a hero? You really think I could make a difference."

Monkey, turned, looking her square in the eye.

"If you believe you can. If you are willing to give it everything you've got. I know you can."

She stood still for a moment, neither of them looking away, before she closed her eyes, seeming to go deep in thougt.

Could it really be?

Did she dare believe?

Could she allow herself to?

After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll go to the Jade palace."

* * *

AN:

Hello everyone, so I finally returned with another chapter (Yeah, slow writer, lots of things cluttering up my weeks as well Annoying all way around for you guys. Sorry.)

So, I have introduced the second to last of the OC, and begun his tale, and his character building, so, if any of you have any comments, please, say something, since if you don't I will have no idea if I am making good or bad fiction, and I really want to improve.

Initially, this was actually quite difficult to write, but once I got about halfway, it really got rolling, which generally is a good sign, though, I could be wrong… I don't know, you tell me, but it always seems that the start is the difficult part. Wonder why...

Since I have proven to be absolutely rubbish with deadlines, I shall spare you any promises this time, and say that I will do my best to not leave it too long until next chapter, where we might meet the last of the OC's, if it doesn't prove too long.

But until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter 😊


	16. Fight night

AN:

First of all, I want to thank all of you for the lovely reviews, and apologies for not replying to those who had expected that. In future, if you would like a reply, please, state so, and I promise that I will.

So, before you read, I've seen that a few of you don't appreciate reading about the OCs, and, since that's the case, I would suggest skipping this entire chapter, maybe except near down to the very bottom. To everyone else, Enjoy!

* * *

As Shu led him up the mountain, the beaten, overgrown and ill-used path gave way to a rugged, unevenly carved set of stairs, hewn directly from the rock of the mountain itself, hard gray and dark in color, and overgrown with lichen more places than not.

The steps were narrow and short, winding this way and that, following the curve of the rocks, sliding in between jutting spines and jagged outcroppings, zigzagging away, ever upwards, turning back on itself, winding and weaving, the path was confusing and disorienting, but it none the less led them away from from the valley bellow, the distant trees and farms growing smaller by the minute as they ascended the steep steps.

Crane was not the least bit surprised that none had been able to point him in the right direction. It seemed that great care had been taken to make the stairs leading to the monastery seem as much a part of the mountain as any ravine or crevasse that marred the sides of it, and he doubted that anyone, except for those in great need, would make the arduous trip up there.

And, if the difficulty of the trip did not dissuade you, perhaps a natural fear of heights would.

As another sudden drop opened up to his left, one in a long series of such, showing him just how far they had climbed in the last couple of hours, he found himself glad that he had been blessed with the gift of aviation, and so, taking a wrong step now, would most likely not result in him receiving much more than a few painful scratches and bruises.

Though the same could not be said for his guide.

Crane noticed how the young wolf seemed to press himself a little bit closer to the wall each time a drop opened up beside them, in a futile effort to get as far away from the edge as possible, which, given how narrow the stairs were, did little to distance him from the perilous drop, and as he cast a furtive glance, looking down at the cracked and pulverized rocks below, an almost imperceptible shutter went through his body, and his progress slowed, but, did not halt. Rather, he pressed on, determined to get through to the next 'safe' section.

The sun, almost wholly bellow the horizon behind them now, cast long, dark shadows, the path ahead growing darker, and Crane, seeing the kid's discomfort, feared that they might be trapped outside when darkness arrived.

A prospect he relished about as much as his guide.

Wanting to distract him from thoughts of imminent demise, Crane, carefully, tried to start a convernsation.

"So, uhm… How long ago since you joined the order?"

Crane's voice seemed to startle the wolf who, tearing his eyes away from the edge, to look at the master out of the edge of his eye, seemed to suddenly remember that he had company, and he took a moment before gathering his wits enough to formulate an answer.

"Oh, not, uhm, not very long. Just a few months ago actually. Why?"

Crane shrugged. Though he was curious as to how the young boy had ended up a member of a famously reclusive order of monks, he had only asked to try and take his mind off the thoughts of falling over the edge.

"No real reason, you just seem a little young. Did they adopt you? Were you born there? Are there both men and women at the monastery? I must admit, I know very little about your order."

His attempt seemed to have the desired effect, as Shu no longer seemed quite as occupied with the drop on his left, and became more engrossed in the conversation, and while their progress was still slow, well, slower than it had been, he was nonetheless moving forward.

"Well, there's not much to know really. The monks keep themselves to themselves, Praying, meditating, stuff like that. I don't really understand much of it yet, but I think I've got the basics."

As the stairs led them around the side, following the natural curve of the mountainside, they were shielded from the unpleasant view by an outcropping of rock, that rose up above them, almost enveloping them. Shu's words echoed in the makeshift cave that they now suddenly found themselves in, a dim light at the far end, showing the distant exit.

"I haven't been there long. Still settling in really. They took me in when…"

He stopped talking, his words drifting off. Apart from the echo of their steps, and the distant howl of the wind, silence reigned.

"So, that fight on the bridge. What was that all about? If you don't mind me asking."

Shu visibly winced, as if in physical pain, and his ears fell flat against his head again, a great tell that he was not happy. Or, at least, that he was uncomfortable.

"Oh that? That was nothing. Just a misunderstanding. Besides, I wouldn't really call it a fight, more of an argument."

He sounded dismissive, trying to play the whole thing off as something minor, inconsequential, but Crane caught the small edge of panic in his voice. Though he did not understand why. Surprised at the blatant denial of the events, Crane stopped in his tracks, his eyebrow lifting slightly.

"What! I'm sorry, but I have to object! That was no argument! That guy was coming at you with everything he had, and I'm sure that the others would have joined in if I hadn't showed up."

The kid's ears flickered a bit and he stopped and turned to look at Crane, his eyes downcast.

"Uhm, I would really appreciate it, if, when we get to the monastery, that maybe if you could, that you would not, uhm… Mention that."

He glanced up, looking pleadingly at Crane who was completely taken aback by the request.

"What! Why? All you did was defend yourself, and you fought him off without hitting him once, why shouldn't the others know? Surely, if there are thieves lurking about they should be careful."

Crane had to admit, he was mystified by the wolf's reaction. He had not been there at the start of the fight, but he had caught most of it and frankly, he was somewhat impressed. The wolf genuinely had skill, and had managed to wear out his opponent without throwing a single punch in the short altercation.

Though there was plenty of room for improvement, for a kid his age, and for a monk living in the mountains to boot, he was far more talented than Crane would have believed had he not seen it himself.

Giving a weary, tired sigh, the kid looked up the path, as if seeing if anyone was listening in, before turning his attention back to Crane.

"Alright, they weren't thieves. They were just… They were just some bullies that I used to know."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Besides, I threw the first punch. So, in a way, I kind of deserved it really."

Cranes brow furrowed.

The way things had been when he arrived, it seemed as if Shu had been doing everything in his power to decrease the aggression, and avoid the fight. Even if he denied it, even if he claimed responsibility, his opponent obviously had a grudge to settle, which could not be explained by what Shu was describing.

"There is something you are not telling me here. You know, I'm usually quite good at reading people, and I would say, that that guy had a bone to pick, even before you hit him."

Looking up, surprised, Shu took a moment to collect himself, before shrugging.

"Well, he always treated everyone bad, bullied people, hit them, but I guess that he did always take a particular interest in me. Probably because I'm a wolf."

Crane, though he had suspected it, still found that it hurt to hear it, especially coming from the boy.

Especially since he sounded as if it was only natural, and as if they might somehow deserve it.

"That's the stupidest reason for disliking someone I have ever heard."

Again, Shu looked up, his eyes large with surprise. Before he once again regained his composure, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, I threw the first punch, I started it. If I hadn't they would just have gone away, and left me alone."

Crane could see that the wolf truly felt bad for what he had done, though he could not understand why. From everything he could gather, he had done nothing wrong. Unless…

"Why did you hit him."

Shu looked up, and then, as if he didn't know what to say at first, he looked at the cave wall, and then up at the ceiling, before, weakly, in a tired, defeated voice.

"He said some things about… About my parents. Awful things. I got sad, then I got angry, then, I hit him. Simple as that."

Crane could sense that there was a long story behind this, a long, sad story, and the more he dug, the more distant Shu seemed to become. Suddenly, looking back at Crane, he cleared his throat, sounding a little more determined, though the tired edge was still there.

"The monks are pacifists. They believe in balance, and the force of good, and they abhor evil, but, they abstain from any fighting, or acts violence, and they try to suppress any negative emotions. Greed, hate, anger and such. They believe that evil springs from these, and that violence, in any form, is an instrument of pain and suffering, and can never be used to achieve any true act of good. Violence cannot ever be fought with violence, as they will only feed on each other, and grow stronger from it."

He said it like a mantra, as if he had heard the words repeated again and again, but that he did not fully believe them or understand the deeper meaning behind them yet. Still, he managed to utter them with some determination, even if it wasn't his own.

He shrugged, spreading his hands.

"They've taken me in, given me a home, and I am grateful for it. The least I can do is try and follow their example. Try and live by their rules. After all, they are not unreasonable. If they found out that I had been fighting… I don't know, they wouldn't throw me out, but they wouldn't be pleased either."

Smiling sadly, a small snort of laughter escaped him.

"They would probably make me scrub the floor in the great hall again. I don't think it has ever been cleaner than since I arrived."

Crane smiled in sympathy, though he did not find it amusing in the slightest.

Sure, he had heard of pacifist groups like that before, had met a few himself, so that was not exactly a surprise in and of itself.

It was more what Shu had said. And the way he had said it. It sounded as if he didn't belong there. As if he didn't really want to be there.

"Wait, so, you aren't a monk?"

The kid turned his head a bit, seeming to think, and then shrugged.

"I don't know. Not really. Maybe. I mean, I didn't join of my own accord, but, it's not like I have any other place to go. Besides, they have been kind to me and…"

He stopped himself, as if realizing who he was talking to. His back stiffened slightly, and his posture, which had grown more relaxed as they had talked, stiffened.

"I am sorry Master Crane, I shouldn't burden you with my problems."

His tone was apologetic, almost deferential, the way a servant might talk to a master. He turned again, hiking up the goods he was carrying, beginning to walk on again.

"The monastery is not far now. We will be there before night truly sets in."

Crane stood there for a moment, before he caught up with what had been said, and, with a flap of his wings, he sprung forward, overtaking the wolf, and landed in front of him.

"Wait a second, hold on, please explain to me what is going on here."

Shu stood there for a moment, looking as if he would try to push his way past him, but then, letting out a tired sigh, He looked down, exhaling.

He wanted to talk about it. He needed to talk about it. But, none of the monks would. Those of them who hadn't taken a vow of silence, simply advised him to 'let the world fall away' and to forget about his past. Time was, after all, only an illusion.

But he did not believe that. He could not believe that.

He missed them. His missed his home. He missed everything. Why could they not see that?

"My parents. The guards took them. They said that they were bandits. Marauders. They said that they hurt people."

He shook his head, his eyes becoming hard.

"It is a lie! They never hurt anyone."

Again, there was silence between them, as Crane processed what he had just been told. Shu waiting a moment, gathered himself, got his emotions back under control, and then went on.

"Brother Tun offered to take me in. I had nowhere else to go."

He shrugged, looking up at Crane again.

"I am not a monk, at least, not the way the others are. But I have nowhere else to go, so, I remain here. Waiting. I don't know what will happen to them. I don't know what has happened to them. I just…"

Again, silence fell, as Crane did not know what to say. He had not expected this. Not in the least. And frankly, seeing the child, distraught and saddened like this, he felt a need to comfort him, but did not know how, so he settled on simply placing a wing on his shoulder.

They stood like that for a while, Shu looking down awkwardly at his feet, as his body shook slightly.

Taking a deep breath, he shrugged slightly, nodding his head determinately.

"Well, master Crane, if we want to get there before dark, we really have to hurry now."

Nodding his head, Crane followed, as Shu went on, leading the way, the uncomfortable silence between them growing.

* * *

"Place your bets! Come on, last chance now! Place your bets on the next fight!"

The shout rung through the noise, and, judging by the surge of the crowd, many people were eager to place their money on this round of tonight entertainment, and as the people before him parted to give him a clear line of sight to the wooden counter, that served as this place's bar.

Mantis made his way carefully through the crowd, working his way up towards the bar, where, behind the counter, a large, pot-bellied pig, wearing a dirty, seldom-washed apron, was busy cleaning a mug with a rag, that was only marginally cleaner than his attire, which, if Mantis had to be honest, he doubted helped make the dinnerware anymore presentable, or appetizing.

Most of the patrons in here were far larger than he, and, as usual, he had to dodge and weave so as not to get trampled, which, would be much more painful for the person who stepped on him, than it would be for Mantis himself. At least, if he had his way.

Spotting a free stool, placed next to an antelope, who was leaning heavily against the wall, seemingly asleep, clutching an empty tankard in his fist, drooling slightly, the master climbed the piece of furniture, coming to stand on the surface of it, barely able to see over the counter before him.

"HEY TAN!"

The pig looked up, his brow furrowing as he saw no one there, turning his head left to right, searching for whoever had called his name, his eyebrows squinting in slight suspicion, suspecting that he might be the victim of a prank.

Sighing in annoyance, Mantis reluctantly added.

"Down here."

Glancing down, the pig's face lit up at the sight of his old friend.

"Mantis! Long time no see buddy! So, what brings a master of the Jade palace down here to this… Cultured establishment?"

Tan gestured vaguely to the rest of the inn, and Mantis, turning to take in the full glory of the stained floor, the unpainted walls, the sot covered ceiling, and the tables and chairs with more holes, scratches and dents than any self-respecting innkeeper would allow, along with the diverse clientele of disreputable characters and people of questionable morals, he couldn't help but smile at the way Tan drew out that last bit. This, was in no way, what most people would call a place of culture.

Circular in shape, and two stories tall, the inn was large by any standard, able to accommodate a not inconsiderable number of customers. A circular space had been cleared in the center, where the beams rose up to support the next floor, and the roof above that.

A pit had been made in the middle, about 20 feet wide, and sunk a few inches into the floor, with fine, light brown sand and dirty sawdust coating the bottom, stained with drink and blood.

The inn took its name after that. 'The pit' was a well-known place in these parts, drawing people from all over the countryside when it held its weekly 'fight-night'.

It was a quick way for some bored farmers to earns some cash.

And a quicker way for them to lose some teeth. Should they be foolish enough to enter.

The crowd had pressed close to the barrier that separated them from the pit, consisting of little more than hammered boards and panels, the press of people gathering to see the next fight, leaving most of the floor around them empty, as they all clambered to get the best spots.

"Seems like there's quite the crowd here tonight?"

Tan nodded as he took up another dirty tankard, and started cleaning that with his cloth.

"What, you didn't see the sign outside?"

Mantis pretended that he hadn't, when, in fact, he knew perfectly well why such a large number of people had made their way down here today.

It was not every day that 'Mighty' Lee, the scourge of the Wu-Jang forests, came out of hiding, and journeyed down to these remote parts to earn some money, taking on anybody stupid enough to challenge him.

The fact that the poster promised five hundred pieces of gold to anyone who could go three rounds with him however, proved too tempting for people to ignore.

A mighty roar sounded, as the self-styled 'bandit-king' sent another contester into the dirt, a spray of sand and dust covering the spectators to the left of the ring, as his victim slid to a halt in the dirt, making a furrow in the cover, and Mantis could hear the large gorilla pound his fists against his barrel-like-chest in victory.

"And Mister Ruan goes down!"

A smartly dressed rabbit, wearing a not-at-all-pleasant smile, standing on a podium overlooking the ring, struck the small gong next to him, a groan sounding from those who had bet that the rhino would win, as they now saw their hard-earned cash disappear into the rabbit's tiny paw, as he deftly scooped up the profits, and dumped them in a chest behind him, the lid opening and closing faster than even Mantis thought he was able to.

"Two rounds! Most impressive, and tonight's new record I believe! Now, anybody else who dares to face the Mighty Lee!"

Mantis could only see the top of the gorillas' head, along with his heavily muscled shoulders, and from that, he had a pretty good grasp of just how large the fighter was. Even for one of his kind, he was considered a huge specimen, standing a few inches taller, and many, many, broader, than the average of his species.

And he had been tasked with bringing him in, for crimes that too long, had gone unpunished.

Mighty Lee had a fearsome reputation, as a fighter, as a warrior, and, when the southern wars in which he had first made his name ended, as the scourge of the forests and valleys of the Wu-Jang mountains, forcing anyone whom he happened upon to pay a hefty toll, or part with everything of value, depending on his mood.

The people there had got sick of it, and had partitioned the local governor for help, who in turn, had sent an urgent message to the Jade Palace, since he did not believe his guard was up to the task.

Never one to turn down a plea for help, Shifu had send Mantis to deal with the problem, since he was familiar with the area.

It had not taken long for Mantis to discover that Lee, almost impossible to find once lost within the endless forests of Wu-Jang, apparently had a side-gig once every so often, fighting for money in some of the local dives and dens.

And wouldn't you know it, Mantis knew just the place to start looking when it came to places of ill-repute, and 'high-culture'.

"COME ON! WHO WILL FACE ME! I DARE YOU ALL, FACE MY WRATH! FACE THE MIGHTY LEE!"

Mantis winced at the roar, and shook his head at the stupidity of the fighter, who was supposed to be keeping low, since not two streets away, wanted-posters with his face was plastered all over the bulletin-board.

But then, Lee didn't exactly strike him as the 'Tough & smart' type.

From what Mantis could gather, he did not play nice with others, was boisterous and loud, using his grotesquely out-proportioned muscles to get what he wanted, while at the same time, being gifted with a somewhat limited intellect. All of which conspired against him, making him a loner, and an outcast, even amongst outcasts.

But the locals feared him, and had sent a call for aid. A call that the jade palace could not ignore.

Lee, unable to live the life he desired solely on his earnings from banditry, had taken up a side-job as a part time fighter, and had meet with a great deal more success here, than in his other line of work.

Unfortunately for him, this also meant that he was fairly easy to track, once he left the safety of the dark forests.

"Oh, so, that's the mighty Lee? I've got to admit, I've seen tougher."

Tan chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sure you have, but, you know the rules. No masters in the ring."

Mantis sighed in annoyance. He knew the rules alright, but he had to admit, it would be nice to win that golden price. Imagine what he could buy with that? Sure, they got an allowance from Shifu, sure, it was enough that they didn't lack for anything, but it was not what one would call 'hefty', and Mantis could think of one or two items he would dearly like to get his pinchers on.

"Oh, I'm not here to fight. Not in that way at least."

Tan nodded, understanding.

"So, you're here to bring him in? Can't say I blame you. I've heard he has become something of a nuisance out west. Saw his face on a poster earlier. Like anyone is gonna turn him in for two hundred pieces!"

Mantis nodded again, having seen the ridiculous low bounty posted for his capture. But then, this was not exactly a prosperous province, and, accordingly, the coffers of the local Governors and lords were emptier than most other places.

Watching as a large ox parted the crowd as he made his way towards the ring, slamming a hand down on the table next to the rabbit, removing it to reveal 30 silver pieces. The entry fee for the fight.

Glowering at the large gorilla, the ox squared his shoulders, flexing his impressive muscles, pointing a finger at Lee.

"I'll fight you! You don't scare me! You'll be eating dirt by the end of this!"

The ox sounded like he meant it too, and he looked as though he had the brawn to back up those words, his arms and upper body packed with muscle, his rolled-up sleeves showing huge, bulging biceps, that seemed to strain against his skin as he flexed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have another contender! Place your bets please!"

People clamored to be heard, rushing towards the rabbit to place bet on their chosen contender, as he eagerly took their money, the chalkboard tablet behind him showing that the odds were heavily in favor of Lee.

"No reason to hurry. Seems like you're having a good night after all. Don't want to spoil the fun. I'll get him later, when there isn't as much of a crowd."

Tan smiled amiably, winking at him, before filling up the tankard he had just 'cleaned'.

"Thanks Mantis, appreciate it."

He put the full tankard down in front of the master.

"On the house."

Without waiting for an acknowledgement, Tan moved on, hurrying over to serve a couple of impatient-looking customers.

Mantis, taking the grossly oversized mug in one of his pinchers and, sipping at the amber, cloudy liquid within, chuckled to himself lightly, amused at how calmly Tan was taking it all. Well, it wasn't the first time he had turned up here, looking for a wanted criminal, and Tan, opportunistic and savvy businessman that he was, knew how to get the best out of a bad situation.

Besides, Mantis, when he had been younger, more rash, had had a painful lesson in the virtues of knowing when to head straight for the target, and when to wait for a more favorable opportunity to seize one's quarry.

Looking around, he saw a lot of mean, tough guys here tonight, many of which had probably come for the handsome reward of going the rounds with Lee, and other, who had simple come to enjoy their own rough branch of entertainment.

He was certain more than a few of them would not take kindly to having their fun taken away, and he did not like turning what promised to be a simple enough fight into a massive brawl which could easily get out of hand.

No. Better wait for them to get drunk and tired first. When they began heading home, and when Lee was tired out, then, he would make his strike.

He could hear the two fighters going at it in the ring, thumps, smacks and loud, pained grunts sounding over the swelling and waning cheers of the spectators.

An especially loud and hollow sounding impact had the entire building shaking, the liquid in his mug forming large rings, and the crowd audibly hissing in sympathetic pain.

"I don't think he's getting back up from that one folks! Another win for Mightyyyy Leeee!

As money changed hands, a couple of squat, burly pigs, struggled greatly to haul the limp body of the contender out from the ring, the ox bruised and battered, had apparently lost consciousness, and would be dragged out back to recover.

As Lee roared out another earsplitting challenge, Mantis shook his head with a wry, tired smile.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The second round had barely begun, the small hour-glass, well, minute-glass, having barely been flipped, before the Boar fell to the ground, a couple of broken teeth spilling from his mouth, as he too was defeated by the champion.

"And that makes nineteen victories in a row for the undisputed champion of the ring, Mighty Lee!"

Mantis, having made his way to the front of the throng of spectators at some time during the evening, deciding that he might as well see what he was up against, had spent the last couple of hours watching Lee fight, and was not the least surprised by what he saw.

There was no style, no finesse, no real tactic or strategy behind it. He simple dealt out as many blows as he could, as hard as he could, as fast as he could. Sure, he took more than a few hits himself, but he simply shrugged them off, and now, after a long line of victorious bouts, he seemed none the worse for wear. Quite the opposite in fact.

As the crowd cheered the large gorilla, who lifted his enormous fists up into the air to receive their adoration, and gave a derisive shout towards his fallen opponent, as the attendants dragged away the boar, a small trickle of blood, dripping from his nose, making a line in the sand, following after them, barred his large teeth in a gloating smile.

Sweat covered his body, and the sand and sawdust clung to him, and though he took a little longer to get his breath back to normal after each fight, he seemed to actually be enjoying himself immensely, despite the circumstances.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for an even twenty matches, who dares step forward, who dares step up, who dares take on Mighty Lee!"

And suddenly, you could hear a pin drop. No one said anything. No one even dared move it seemed. As everyone looked around, trying to gauge who would step up to the challenge, it seemed as if the few remaining people who seemed likely candidates, slunk away, trying to hide their bulk.

At a table, a couple of bulging rhinos, sitting with an even larger ox, stared fixedly at their mugs, hunching over slightly.

No one made a sound.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there must be someone here, brave enough, strong enough, to fight him?"

Still, nothing.

After each consecutive victory, it had taken a little more coaxing, a little more taunting, a little while longer, before someone had gathered the courage to volunteer.

"COWARDS! WEAKLINGS! DOES NO ONE DARE FACE ME? DOES NO ONE DARE FACE THE TERRIBLE LEE?"

Reaching up, grabbing hold of one of the pillars, he hoisted himself up so that he was able to look out across the crowd, his eyes travelling, searching for anyone who was foolish enough to meet his look, the beam he supported himself on, bending, creaking, groaning under the strain.

Still, no one moved, unless it was to shuffle away awkwardly.

Shaking his head in exaggerated annoyance, 'tsking' in disapproval at the crowd, the rabbit, heaving up the thick, round, heavy bag, that contained the much-desired main prize, brandished it towards the spectators, seeming to struggle to even lift it.

Digging his paw into it, he withdrew one, golden, piece, that seemed to shine and reflect the light of the lanterns and candles, seeming to glitter all the more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are talking about five hundred golden pieces, just to go three rounds. Does no one have the courage? Does no one have the…"

He stopped, searching for the word, his empty hand clutching upwards, seeming to grab hold of something in the air.

"… Dumplings! To take the challenge? No?"

He sighed, as if defeated, gingerly placing the bag back down, next to the chest, replacing the coin he had withdrawn and Mantis found that he almost believed him, though he knew, it was all just an act, put on to entice more people to try their 'luck'.

"Well then, what if we raise the stakes to ONE THOUSAND GOLDEN PIECES!"

Seemingly from nowhere, he pulled out another fat purse, an identical twin to the one already put forth, so large that it threatened to spill its content out across the stage, and as he placed it next to the one on display, Mantis could feel all eyes turn to the outrageous amount of wealth, almost within arms-reach.

Still, no one said anything.

One of the rhinos made a motion to get up from his table, but his companions forced him to sit back down, shaking their heads.

Apparently, they were not that drunk just yet.

Whatever the rabbit had thought would happen evidently didn't, as his enticing, used-wagon-salesman-smile slowly turned into a frown, and then, casting a nervous look at a very displeased Lee, he cleared his throat, about to say something.

"I will face him!"

The announcement easily carried across the silent room, and everybody, including Mantis, turned to look for the source of the voice, the owner of which had obviously tried to sound authoritative and menacing, but had only managed to sound as if he had had something stuck in his throat.

Frowning, Mantis was unable to immediately see who had called out, not just because of his low stature, but also because nobody else seemed to be able to locate the source, looking left and right, searching.

Clearing his throat as loudly as he was apparently able, he drew their attention, sounding resigned, and more than a little annoyed.

"Down here."

Immediately, and simultaneously, as if on que, everyone turned their heads downwards, and the crowd parted a little to reveal…

A weasel.

Wearing a poorly made mask, concealing most of his head, with holes made for his eyes and mouth.

He stood, his shoulders squared, his hands on his hips, trying to look as big and menacing as possible.

For someone who was barely taller than an average rabbit, minus the ears, and a good deal leaner, this did little to increase his volume.

After a moment, as if waiting to see if this was all some sort of joke, the entire inn burst into a roar of laughter.

After a while, supporting himself against a nearby pillar, wiping a tear of mirth away from the corner of his eye, the rabbit announcer, managed to straighten up and, when the laughter had died down to a level where he could at least be heard, he called out across the room.

"Go home tiny, though, I have to say, I appreciate the laugh. Now, any _serious_ challengers?"

The weasel was not amused. Not in the least. Scowling visibly, he crossed his arms.

"I AM a serious challenger. I even have the entry fee."

And then, with a blur, he was besides the rabbit, holding out a small purse, the sound of jingling coins coming from within.

Looking from the weasel, to the empty place in the crowd where he had stood moments before, and back again, the rabbit seemed to be momentarily caught off guard, his mind slowly catching up with what his eyes were telling him.

And even Mantis had to admit, the kid had moved fast, dodging and weaving between the legs of the numerous, vastly larger clientele, and had scaled the side of the podium, all seemingly in the blink of an eye.

Yeah, the kid was fast.

Reluctantly taking the purse, and pouring out its content into his paw, with a somewhat suspicious look in his eye, he counted out the coins, apparently arriving at the correct amount, for he closed his fist again and, looking back up at the weasel, who stood with his arms crossed, his right foot tapping away at the floor in impatience.

Then, shrugging, making up his mind, the same overly pleasant smile on his lips, he stepped to the edge of the podium, lifting up his hands, and announced:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a challenger for the mighty Lee. Please put your hands together for the masked avenger."

There was a weak, scattered applause as the weasel, smiling triumphantly, scurried down the side of the podium, up over the railing, and into the ring.

Lee, his huge lips spread wide in an entertained grin, seemed to be chuckling to himself, and leaned back, watching in amusement, as the small creature went into a series of stretches, taking no notice at all at the jokes and insults being hurled towards him.

"You'll be minced meat tiny!"

"There won't be enough left to fill a thimble!"

"Surely there has to be rules against this? He won't survive one hit!"

Alright, that last one might not have been an insult, and more than a few looked a little troubled at the small weasel, who didn't even reach Lee's knee, and who obviously didn't stand a chance.

Mantis had to stop this.

He wanted to stop this. But, something held him back.

The way that he moved, untouched by the shouts and threats of the audience, the way he seemed to be unmoved by the size of his enemy, told Mantis, that there was a plan here.

And he had to admit, there was a little part of him that wanted to see the weasel succeed, and show everyone, that it wasn't a warrior's size that mattered.

Well, either, he had a plan, or, he was truly the biggest idiot to have ever been born in China, if he thought he had a chance against Lee.

No matter the case, Mantis would be fast enough to intervene if things got out of paw. Or, at least, so he hoped.

"Place your bets people, come on, don't be shy, place your bets!"

As he said it, a small chalkboard was hoisted up, with the writing 'Lee 1:1, Weasel 1:100'.

No one moved.

A couple of the ones standing closest to the rabbit, either because they had more money than sense, or they were too drunk to know what they were doing, bet a few coppers and silvers, but in only a few short seconds, it seemed that everyone who wanted to place their bets had done so, the rabbit straightened once again.

"Now, to your places everyone! when the gong sounds, the round begins!"

As so many times before during the night's entertainment, the hourglass, with the measured amount of sand in it, was placed on a table for all to see, so that there could be no cheating on the part of the announcer, and Lee and the weasel went over to their respective corners.

"I'M GONNA POUND YOU INTO THE DIRT!"

Smiling broadly, perhaps looking forward to an easy fight, Lee obviously had no intention of holding back, despite his opponent much inferior size.

"At the ready! And…"

With the sound of the gong, the fight was on.

* * *

"We're here."

It took every ounce of his willpower to make it a tired statement, and not a joyous shout of relief, as they rounded the last bend, and caught sight of the tunnel that would lead them to the entrance of the monastery.

"Really?"

Crane looked around, seeing nothing, and Shu took a moment to recall that the master had never been here before, and so did not know how to spot the hidden entrance.

Nodding, he lifted up his arm, not the least bit surprised to find that it strained under the effort, as if unwilling to obey his command, his muscles aching from the long trip, and from the weight of the heavy package still slung across his shoulders.

Though Master Crane had offered, on more than one occasion, during their seemingly endless track up the steep mountain, to carry it for him, at least some of the way, Shu had steadfastly refused, though, each time, it had been harder for him to do so, his arms, shoulders, legs and back aching and pleading for release.

But no, he could not let a guest, and a master of the Jade Palace at that, carry the burden with which he had been entrusted.

Besides, Brother Tun would not be pleased. Not in the least.

"Yeah. It's just through that cave, behind those boulders there."

He pointed, the gesture going almost unseen in the gathering darkness, the sun having set, and the barest sliver of light shining across the horizon, which would soon disappear. Luckily, Shu could see well enough in the dark, with only the light of the moon to guide him. Still, he would much, very much, prefer not to be out on the mountainside when night set in.

It took a moment for the master to see the tiny sliver he pointed too, narrowing his eyes as he squinted to catch sight of it.

"Wow, that's the entrance? Well, it's a good thing I ran into you then! Without you to guide me, I would never have spotted that."

Shu didn't know why, but the comment somehow made him feel better. It sounded almost like praise. Something he hadn't experienced much of in a long, long time.

He didn't know what to answer though, and, starting to feel a little awkward, he moved forward.

"Well, as I said, the monks value their privacy."

Twisting between the large boulders, each of them twice again as tall as him, he squeezed through the narrow passage between them, and entered into the natural cave that would lead them the rest of the way there.

It was tall, the ceiling a decent distance above him, or, at least, he didn't have to duck so as not to hit his head, and if he reached up, his paw wouldn't graze the upper part of it, and it was wide enough that they could easily walk abreast in here without much difficulty.

But it was dark in there. Completely, and utterly, dark.

With no source of light, and having brought neither flint nor torches, Shu had to stick out his paw so that he could rest it on the wall, following it as it ran, slightly upwards and to the side, trusting that no outcropping of rock would reach out and trip him. After all, he was not much familiar with this tunnel, as he had only traversed it three times, but he had yet to have hurt himself going through here.

"Use the wall as a guide. From here, it is a straight run to the entrance."

He had no way of knowing if his advice was being followed, since even if he turned around, he would not be able to see the master, so he simply assumed that either it was, or that Master Crane was perfectly capable of navigating along the path without such aid.

He was a master of the jade palace after all. Shu was certain they learned more than a few things there that was unattainable to normal people, or maybe even incomprehensible to people like him.

Their steps, by no means loud, still echoed through the empty cavern, the sound amplified and repeated down its length so it sounded as if dozens of travelers were ahead of them, their steps growing more distant by the moment.

Master Crane became oddly silent as they walked, having at every opportunity made conversation, or asked him some questions, which Shu answered, to the best of his ability, and then asked questions of his own, finding the master both fascinating, and his stories interesting.

He had never left the valley, had never thought he ever would, his life a monotone, repeating chain of events up until the point where his world fell apart.

But, until then, his home, and his parents, had been almost his whole life, and he knew little of the outside world.

He was curious. He wanted to know what the rest of China was like, what the people were like, how they lived, how they managed.

And, silently, he wondered if maybe, there was a place out there for him and his family. Somewhere they could belong.

He hoped there was.

He hoped that his parents would live to see it.

It was weird, meeting a master of the Jade Palace. You always heard about them, about their adventures. People adored them. Almost worshiped them. They were heroes to all of China.

Sometimes, when some of the other kids had said something mean, or when he had been bullied, he would imagine being a hero, like them. He would help people, he would go on to save all of China.

He would prove everyone that wolves were not all bad.

But, those dreams were long gone.

Now, he just wanted to go somewhere, where he could live in peace. Where he and his parents could find some shelter.

"Master Crane. If you don't mind me asking, what's it like in the valley of peace?"

He had heard only a few stories about the place, and only snippets at that, since the valley was mostly famous for the palace and the masters that lived there, but, it was said to be a peaceful, beautiful place, with green and golden fields, tall, shrouded mountains, and nice, friendly people.

A moment passed, his voice echoing slightly as they walked, and he turned his head a bit, hoping that the master would answer.

There was a slight pause, though he could still here the faintest sounds of footsteps behind him.

"Well, it's a nice place. There are some small, pretty villages and farms spread all over, there are a lot of bamboo forest around."

Again, there was a pause, before he continued.

"It's a bit warmer than here I think, or, at least the trees and the grass seem to be greener there. I think the summers last longer as well, something with the mountains shielding us from the cold, but, the winters are longer as well."

He went on and on, talking at length and in great detail about the landscape, the architecture, the weather, the food, and so on. Every now and again, Shu would ask a question, or ask him to elaborate on a point he made.

Though he was interested in all that he had to say, Shu found that the master seemed to completely ignore the most important part of life there. The one think that would determine whether or not he could make a home there.

"And the people? What are they like? Are they friendly? What kind of people live there?"

With only slight hesitation, having more or less been interrupted mid-sentence, Crane, considering the question, answered.

"Well, they are people. Yes, they are friendly, but I think most people are friendly, if you give them a chance, but I guess, everything considered, that maybe they are nicer than the average community. They certainly are welcoming enough I'd say, though, honestly, I haven't had the time to meet all of them."

Well, that certainly wasn't the clear affirmation that he had been looking for, but, then again, it stood to reason that most would be nice and respectful to a hero such as master Crane. Maybe he had been the wrong person to ask.

Though, no one could fault him for trying.

Sighing internally, not wanting to alert the master that anything was wrong, he hid his disappointment, and continued onwards.

Minutes passed in silence again, Shu, trying his best not to think about his tired legs, or the pain in his arms and back, focused on putting one foot in front of the other, walking ever onwards.

"Why do you want to know?"

The question startled him out of his reverie, taking him aback, and it was a few seconds before he even realized he had yet to answer.

"Why do I want to know what?"

Again, their voices echoed through the cavern, distorting their conversation.

"Why do you want to know about the valley of peace? Why do you want to know about the people there?"

Shu didn't know if he had sounded too eager, or too keen, but somehow, Crane had picked up on his interest in that particular place, and know wanted to know why.

A little embarrassed, and a little cautious, not wanting to open up more to him than he already had, he shrugged, the action completely useless in the all-consuming dark of the cave, and he belatedly answered.

"You know, I was just curious. You hear all kinds of stories, and I just wanted to know if they were true, that's all."

The master answered with an unconvinced 'uh-huh' which left him in no doubt that he had seen right through his lie, though he did not press any further.

Then, feeling the cave turn sharply, he noticed that I grew brighter in there, the darkness not as impenetrable as before, and as he rounded a bend, he saw the opening not far away, flickering light of torches and candles at the far end showing that they were there.

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Finally!"

* * *

Crane was glad to see that they had at long last arrived at their destination, and, judging by the way Shu's speed suddenly picked up, he was looking forward to having a rest as well. Crane didn't blame him, his package looked heavy, and he was impressed that he had carried it all this way without complaint.

Adjusting his own speed to match that of his guide, Crane could see the flickering light at the end of the tunnel grow closer and closer, and as he advanced he felt it growing warmer too.

' _Why is it suddenly so hot in here?'_

It seemed that with each step the temperature increased, and he soon found himself wanting to remove his thick scarf, which he had worn for protection against the cold.

Then, finally, emerging through the exit of the tunnel, coming out into what appeared to be a great, open, high-roofed hall, he almost dropped the bottom of his beak at seeing the supposed 'monastery' of the monks, the sight before him completely taking him by surprise.

This was not what he had expected. Not at all.

Instead of a series of constructs, or a large temple, what was before him was nothing short of the largest cave he had ever seen, short of Chorh-Gom prison.

It was large, wide, with a great distance to the rear wall, and huge stalactites hanging from the far ceiling, dropping down towards them, though, seemingly, still far away, disappearing in the shadows above, where the light of the numerous torches did not reach.

Surrounding them, embedded in the rocky walls, were what appeared to be chambers, excavated in the cave walls, doors, overhung with simple tapestries or wool curtains, showing the individual rooms, some placed further up the side, reachable by ladders, or rope bridges, leading from one side of the cave to the other.

The floor, smooth and polished, had several mosaics of varying size and motives, that all seemed to be converging to the center of the complex where, in an uneven circle in the floor, was a natural pool of water, a low wall surrounding it, and a stone statue, in the shape of yin and yang, was placed in the center, a trickle of water emerging from either of the two halves, falling into the pool.

He saw what appeared to be windows, carved in the side of the cave wall, from which he could see the distant stars of the night sky beyond, and a set of doors, that presumably led to the outside, placed in the same wall.

Truly, he had not expected to find this.

"So, you return from your trip to the valley bellow brother. And I see you have brought a guest."

The voice, old, and crackly, did not sound displeased. Nor, for that matter, did it sound satisfied with the discovery of a stranger in their midst, though, there was no hostility, nor disappointment either.

It sounded thoroughly neutral.

Looking down, Crane, remembering to close his mouth, saw a goat, a large beard growing from his chin, almost reaching the floor as he walked, stooped, his back slightly bent with age, his gait slightly limping. Flanked by two others, a rabbit and a pig, all of them dressed much like Shu, though their robes seemed greyer, and more aged than his, they were still well cared for, and showed no sign of dirt or flaying.

These three, coming towards them, emerging seemingly from nowhere, walked with an unhurried gait, as the goat took point, their arms folded before them, their hands hidden in their sleeves.

They came to a halt in front of Crane, the rabbit and the pig standing a little behind the goat, all of them bowing low, though, their face remained neutral, almost uncaring.

With the same, slightly hoarse and worn voice, the goat talked, addressing him first.

"On behalf of our order, I welcome you to our home, Master Crane. I hope you have had a pleasant journey."

Crane returned the bow, before realizing what the old man had said.

"Wait, how did you know who I was?"

Lifting his hand, holding his empty palm upwards, the old goat, still with no discernable expression on his features that Crane could read, seemed to indicate the whole cave.

"I felt a strong presence enter the valley while I meditated earlier. An honest soul, with a touch of destiny and fate upon them. I recognized some of the traces of the late Master Oogway upon you, and surmised that Master Shifu had sent one of his students to return what was once borrowed. From there, it was not such a hard guess."

Crane, astonished by the spiritual attunement of the monk before him said nothing, and could do little else but nod.

"Indeed sir. He apologizes for not having returned them sooner, and extends his gratitude and appreciation for your patience."

He held out the satchel, not knowing what to do, and the pig, taking a step forward, without prompting, gently received it, and cradled it close, turned around, and walked away, in the opposite direction.

Nodding slightly, the goat still betrayed no emotion.

"We thank you for having returned these to us. We understand that there have been many changes and disturbances at the Jade palace, but now, the universe has decreed that the scriptures be returned to their rightful place, and brother An-Ji will make sure they are reentered into the library."

Nodding, as if finishing their conversation, the goat turned his head slightly, looking at Shu for the first time it seemed the smallest, barest hint of a frown crossing his face as he did so. The only sign of emotion he had shown thus far this evening.

"You have returned from the valley brother. I trust you have had a good trip?"

Shu visibly stiffened at that, and Crane noticed that he purposefully tried to force his face into the same neutral mask that all the others carried. Without much success.

Nodding, he managed to sound like the others, though, he seemed slightly tense.

"Yes brother, I managed to purchase all you required, though, on the way back I… encountered a slight problem, and lost some."

The goat nodded, though, his expression did not change.

"Accidents happen, but I sense, you are not telling me everything. So, what happened?"

Doing as he was bid, Shu continued his story.

"Yes brother. On the way back, I happened upon a trio of boys I knew from my previous life."

Letting out a breath, that was not quite a sigh, the goat seemed to understand where this was going.

"Am I correct in assuming, that a fight occurred?"

Shu said nothing, but after a small pause, no doubt debating with himself, he nodded.

Again, letting out a breath that wasn't quite a sigh, the older monk shook his head.

"I see in your aura the lingering traces of aggression and anger. You hit you opponent, did you not?"

Shu nodded, slowly, knowing what would come next.

His face, having been firmly held in the neutral, unassuming expression, finally cracked, and the old goat looked at Shu with disappointment.

"I see you still have not embraced the teachings, that offense and injury still has a place within you, and that you still have a long way to go before you find your place in the order, and your spirit becomes one with the flow of the universe."

Shaking his head sadly, the goat gestured to something behind him.

"Brother Shu, you will clean the floor of the great hall before you retire tonight."

It was a simple statement, not voiced as an order, but Crane was certain that Shu had no choice in the matter.

He cast a look of sympathy at the exhausted boy who, despite his best efforts, could not prevent a look of despair marring his features, as his tired legs threatened to give way from under him, shaking, ever so slightly, from fatigue.

The goat stood still, as if awaiting something, looking at Shu, who seemed to have no intention of moving.

"You may begin brother, after you have placed the supplies in the kitchen."

As if startled out of a reverie, the wolf nodded, bowing slightly, and then tiredly dragged himself in what Crane assumed was the right direction, without another word.

With that business seen to, the monk turned back again to Crane, who was astonished, and downright outraged.

"He only defended himself! I saw it! They wanted a fight, and he tried to prevent it!"

Though, Shu had told him otherwise, from what Crane had seen, this was closer to the truth, and besides, what he had done did not merit such a punishment.

 _Look at him! He's exhausted! He can barely even walk straight!_

Shaking his head slightly, the goat returned his hands to the folds of his sleeves, looking Crane in the eyes, his face returning to the same, neutral expression he had carried through most of his dealings.

"Please master Crane, this is an internal matter."

Spluttering slightly, Crane barely stopped himself from shouting, but was prevented from saying anything when the monk raised his hand, stalling him as he continued.

"Please, I don't expect you to understand our ways or our reasons, but please respect them while you are here. That is all we ask at this place. For those who visit, and those who stay, to live according to the teachings and ways of those who have long resided here."

Crane wanted to say something, but as he stood there, searching, he found that he could not refute that.

Though he found their treatment unfair, bordering on almost callous, it was by no means cruel, or evil.

After all, as long as they did not hurt anyone, they had a right to live as they pleased, according to whatever set of ideals they choose.

Even if he disagreed.

Seeing that the irate master would not cause trouble, the goat nodded and, taking a step backwards, gesture to his colleague.

"Now, seeing as the hour is so late, brother Giao will show you to your quarters. You are welcome to stay for as long as you like, though, please, no violence. We know the path of the students of master Oogway, and ask that you do not walk it while here."

For a moment, he was utterly and completely confused, not understanding what he was alluding to, before remembering Shu's words.

They were pacifist. And apparently, fanatically so.

While Oogway had always taught that the use of force was always the very last resort, only ever to be employed when no other alternative could be found, he had never shied away from its use when it came to the protection of the innocent and the weak.

Such was not the case here.

They would not use violence. Period.

Nodding in quiet agreement, the goat bid him a pleasant night, and left him in the care of his smaller colleague.

The rabbit, bowing once again, made a silent gesture for him to follow, which he did, letting the small monk lead him towards a set of stairs, that seemed to have occurred more or less naturally, though how, he did not know.

Leading him onwards, they ascended the steps, and came to a row of the same entrances he had seen before, looking similar to doors, but with only a sheet or a piece of wool cloth to separate them from the large hall outside.

Leading him on, going past half a dozen of these, the rabbit finally turned to him, and gestured to one such entry, before bowing, and walking past him in a slow, unhurried gait.

Slightly curious, Crane ducked inside, and was not the least surprised to find that the interior was hardly, if at all, furnished.

The bed was cut out of the rock, nestling in a hollow in the wall, what looked like hay having been scattered on the hard surface.

Besides that, there was a table, likewise, seemingly cut out directly from the rock.

In fact, the only things not made of stone was the wooden chair, and the candleholder, which had thoughtfully been filled, the single candle burning lazily.

Well, it beat sleeping outside. He guessed.

Taking off his scarf, he went inside, looking around, getting a feel for the room.

It was grey, dreary, with no window, and little privacy, the flimsy 'door' doing nothing to insure it.

He had seen cells with better accommodations.

Shu lived here?

Truly, the fact that anyone lived here at all surprised him.

And thinking of the young wolf who had led him there, Crane stepped outside and scouted for his guide, finding him in the light of a flickering torch, a mop in one hand, a bucket placed on the floor next to him, as he set about his punishment.

Looking around, seeing, with new eyes, the size of the cavern, that they called the hall, he thought back to his days as a janitor, calculating how long the task of washing the floor would take.

' _Well, if they are supposed to be up at sunrise, he won't get any sleep tonight!'_

Shaking his head, Crane reached the decision that he would not allow that. Not if he could help it.

Flapping his wings, he ascended, swooping down, coming to a graceful landing slightly behind Shu.

Clearing his throat, he caught the attention of the wolf, startling him out of his thoughts, making him turn.

"Oh, master Crane, did you, uhm, need something?"

Even his voice sounded tired!

"Yeah, where do you keep the mops and buckets?"

Puzzled by the question, Shu looked up at the rooms, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Is something wrong with the quarters assigned to you? I could go up and clean them if you need."

Though clearly not relishing the prospect, he nonetheless offered. And Crane found that he was even more impressed with the boy.

In fact, there were many things that had impressed him about his guide. His resolve, his spirit, his sense of duty.

Which was why he was saddened to see him forcing himself to stay in a place he obviously did not like, despite his assurance to the contrary.

It was clear to Crane that Shu did not belong here.

"Oh, no, not at all, they are completely… satisfactory. I just thought that I would give you a… wing".

Before he had time to protest, Crane, seeing what he took to be a janitor's closet, he jumped over and, looking inside, found that his professional expertise had not let him down, as a neat row of buckets, brooms, mops and other assorted tools of the trade presented themselves.

"Master Crane! Really, there is no need! I'm the one they asked to do it, and besides, you are a guest. And a Master! I couldn't possibly ask you to…"

Taking what he needed, he shook his head as he walked past the wolf, who had let his mop fall to the floor as he almost pleadingly begged him to leave him to his task.

Not taking a no for an answer, Crane filled the bucket from the only source of water he could find, the fountain, and returned to Shu's side, where he promptly began working on his own section of the floor.

"You are not asking me, I am doing it of my own free will. Besides, if we work together, it will take no time at all."

Maybe he was too tired to argue, or maybe, his pride, or sense of duty, finally caved enough to let him accept help, for after that, he remained silent.

They worked for a time, the task not as arduous as it had first seemed to be, the floor having already been quite clean, no doubt a result of another of such punishment.

It was quiet, since all the others had gone to bed, and for a time, the sound of their mops, either rubbing against the stone floor, or spilling water here and there, was all that could be heard.

After some time, wanting to ease into the subject, Crane cleared his throat.

"So, I wanted to ask you. Where did you learn those moves?"

Shu looked over at him, unsure what he was talking about.

"By the bridge, when you had that… Altercation with those bullies. You showed a great talent for it, whatever it was, if you don't mind me saying. Did… Did your parents teach you?"

It was true. Shu had talent, and though he might not know it, what he had been doing looked somewhat similar to Crane's own style of fighting. Maybe he had been taught a little?

But he shook his head, not stopping his work.

"Oh, no, my parents didn't teach me. The monks did. I don't think it has a name, but they say it's a form of meditation, and a way to defend yourself."

Crane looked up, surprised.

"I thought you said that the monks did not fight."

Shu nodded.

"Yes, they don't. There are no aggressive moves in the style. Everything depends on the attacker, on redirecting his aggression back on himself, but without doing anything to inflict damage yourself."

His ears flickered down, and he grew a little more downcast.

"Brother Tun says I show skill, but that I am too aggressive. That I seek to attack. To harm. Most of the times when I have had to wash the floor in here is from when I've done something wrong during training."

Crane shook his head in disbelief, though, he was not surprised. To him, it seemed that these monks had taken their pacifism a bit too far.

"Well, I think you did rather well if I'm being honest. Better than me when I was you age anyway."

This caught his attention, and Shu completely forgot to keep moving his mop as he suddenly looked over at Crane.

"Really?"

Crane nodded, stopping his work as well so as to look at the young wolf.

"Yes. I didn't start learning Kung Fu till rather late actually. Compared to the others. Compared to me, I would say you are rather advanced."

Shu got an almost dreamy look in his eyes, and he seemed to grow distant, no doubt daydreaming as his imagination started taking hold.

"You think I could learn Kung Fu?"

Crane nodded, smiling a bit.

"I think you would be great at it too. If you tried. If you really wanted to."

Shu's smile grew as the thought made its home in his mind. But then, all of a sudden, it fell, and he shook his head.

"Yeah, but, who would teach me."

A look of defeat and sadness spread across his face as he returned to his work, focusing on the task, his movement sluggish and tired as he did so.

"If you want to, I will."

Shu stopped in the proses of wringing the mop head as the words sounded, unsure if he had maybe imagined them.

Turned, in shock and disbelief, he looked at Crane, as if not sure that he was actually there.

"What?"

Crane took a step towards him, nodding, assuring him that he had heard correctly.

"If you want to, I would like to teach you, at the Jade Palace."

Shu just stood there, his mouth hanging open.

* * *

The mask, he had decided, had been a mistake. That, he would freely admit. It kept getting in the way, it slid down, it blocked his vision, and it ruffled his fur in a really uncomfortable way.

Yes. The mask had most definably been a mistake.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a small voice, growing in strength, though he tried to fight it down, was insisting that this whole thing, this whole, mad, insane scheme of his, was one, big, stupid, mistake.

' _Well, here's to hoping I live to regret it!'_

He jumped out of the way, avoiding the large fist, several times bigger than him, as it collided with the ground, sending dirt and dust flying everywhere, while he flung himself to the side, and ran on all fours across the pit floor, going between the legs of the gorilla, coming to a halt on the other side.

The gorilla, lifting his fist, not seeing the mangled, broken body of his adversary beneath it, looked furiously left and right, searching for him.

"QUIT HIDDING YOU COWARD!"

He winced under the mask, the loud, booming voice hurting his ears, though, it did deafen the voices of the audience, shouting abuse at him, calling him names.

"Fight him! Come on!"

"Yeah, hit him! Smush him!"

"Yeah splatter him!"

He winced again, not liking their enthusiastic encouragement to the gorilla.

Seeing a respite, he quickly glanced over at the hourglass, noticing with huge relief that it was nearly empty.

' _Just a few seconds more'._

"Behind you!"

Somehow, hearing that one voice in the audience, Lee turned his head and caught sight of him, and with a furious sneer, he turned, and rushed towards him.

"There you are you little turd!"

In one great bound he was upon him, the small ring yielding little room to maneuver.

But that played to Min's advantage.

He had not come unprepared for this.

In fact, this whole fight, or at least, him attending it, with every intention of winning, had been the product of careful planning and observation on his part.

This was not the first such fight night he had attended. In fact, he had been to quite a few of these by now, stretching back a bit more than a month.

It was quite by coincidence that he had come across the old, tattered poster that had set him on this path. One day, when he had been helping his parents in their store, while he had taken out the trash, he had quite literally stumbled upon it, as it flew in his face, the wind carrying it with it.

Annoyed, he had torn it away, only for his eyes to catch sight of the enormous prize posted upon it.

Five hundred gold pieces!

That kind of cash could set his family for months, spirits, maybe even a whole year!

Ancestors knew they needed it, with business being as it was.

But, when he had seen the size of him, when he saw just how mighty 'Mighty' Lee was, he had almost turned around and left right then and there.

But, he was already there, he had already managed to find a way in. It would have been a shame if, after all that trouble, he hadn't stayed to at least watch the show.

And he was glad he did.

He saw how he fought, he noticed how he moved, how slow and cumbersome it seemed. His huge, bulging muscles, seemed to limit his mobility considerably, while his great mass took time to shift.

Next time he had seen such a fight, he had had to travel a bit, going a few town over, and had almost been caught when he arrived home late in the morning, though he managed to come with an excuse that managed to save him too much trouble.

But that too, had been worth it.

Yes. Lee was slow, but he was strong. His strength was what won him every match, without fail. But, he had to win them quickly it seemed.

While he was good at hiding it, Lee lacked stamina. If a fight lasted for much longer than two rounds, he would deteriorate quickly, growing sluggish, and angry.

He had only seen two who had managed to get that far, near the beginning of the third round, but then, eventually, Lee managed to land a punch that would secure him the victory.

Furthermore, it became clear that he could easily double the prize.

Some nights, when the crowd was particularly large, and they seemed to be in a gambling mood, the announcer would double the prize money!

He attended as many fights as he could from then, as the beginning of a plan formed in his mind.

An idea of how to win, while living to tell the tale.

Lee, though huge and abnormally strong, was slow, and despite his bosting, tired quickly.

And Min was fast. Even for a weasel. And he was small. He could evade Lee's blows. Though he had no illusions that his own punches and kicks would not even tickle the giant. He had no chance of beating him in a fight.

But then, he didn't have to.

All he had to do, was go three rounds without getting hammered into the ground.

And then, he would win!

The perfect plan.

He jumped left, then right, then left again, as he used every ounce of his speed and small size to try and evade the barrage of blows that the gorilla sent forth, the force of their impact shaking the floor, sending up a screen of dust, making his eyes water, and threatening to make him stumble.

He felt an immediate, dull pain in his tail, as he was just a smidge too slow, and the very end of his bushy appendix was caught under the very edge of a huge fist, though he managed to get it free and ran for all his worth, climbing over a foot, larger than he was, and continued his sprint, intent on putting as much space between him and the furious mountain of muscles behind him.

He felt something snatch at him, could feel the displacement of air behind him, and the wave as it hit him in the back, when two large hands clapped together behind him, with a thunderous sound.

"Oh, crap, crap, crap, crap!"

Alright, maybe this had been a stupid idea!

A foolish, idiotic, dumb, ludicrous, absolutely hare-brained…

The sound of the gong was so sudden, so surprising, so unexpected, that he almost tumbled over his own feet, though, he did not stop running before he was well away from the gorilla, turning to make sure that he remained in his own corner.

The gorilla was fuming, his hands still curled in fists, that clenched even further, as he regarded his slippery adversary with nothing but barely contained rage and hate in his eyes.

"Round one, ladies and gentlemen. A most… interesting round, that's for sure!"

He looked up to see the rabbit, looking anything but pleased at him, and, surveying the crowd, it was quite clear that a good deal of the audience felt the same way.

Min would freely admit, that it was not exactly the most interesting fight ever, nor was his strategy by any means what one would call sporty. But hey, if you weren't supposed to be able to win that way, then they should have made the rules clearer, right?

Besides, what did he care? He didn't know any of these people. He didn't even live here. None of them would know him, and none of them would recognize him. Though, to be certain, he had still put on a mask, which he had made himself, since he couldn't very well ask his mother to do it. She would know something was up, and then, he would get the trashing of a lifetime.

… Well, at least, if he managed to actually make it through the fight.

"Now, a one-minute break, before we begin again."

There was some grumbling as the crowd shuffled a bit, some circling back to get something to drink, some shuffling forward to take advantage of a suddenly vacant position ahead of them.

Lee simply crossed his arms, and leaned against his corner, making the whole wooden structure creak and bend slightly as he did so, though he did not remove his eyes from Min.

Pretending as if he was not the least bit intimidated by him, trying to look nonchalant and unfazed by the huge fangs the gorilla bared at him, Min, bending down, as if to examine the sand bellow, let out a sigh of relief.

' _One down, two to go.'_

He could do this! He could keep it going for a bit longer! It wasn't that difficult after all.

He smiled.

He could almost feel the gold already!

Just wait till his parents saw it. If only there was a way to immortalize that moment.

"Alright everybody, to you places!"

His eyes bulged, and he coughed in shock as he realized that the break was already over.

Lee, straightening up, rolled his shoulders, and cracked his knuckles ominously as he smiled at Min. His evil expression managing to convey all the horrible things he wished to do to him.

' _Oh crap!'_

"In five… Four… Three… two…!"

GONG

Launching himself forward again, Lee jumped, landing in the spot where Min had been standing just a mere blink of time before.

' _Keep running, that's the key, keep moving, and you live!'_

The very foundations of the in shook as an ear deafening roar sounded behind him.

"HOLD STILL MAGGOT! FACE ME! FIGHT THE MIGHTY LEE! COWARD!"

The shouts of the audience seemed to favor his opponent, as they jeered him, called him names, the title 'coward' seaming particularly popular. A mug sailing close as someone threw it into the ring, the contents spilling everywhere.

What! Him! A coward! Did they think it was easy working up the courage to enter the ring? Well, he would show them, he would…

He almost turned to meet Lee, to give him the fight they all wanted. He would show them! He would show them just what…

No! He shouldn't care what they thought of him! He didn't care! All that mattered was winning. To earn that purse of gold.

He was here to win. Not to prove anything.

He saw Lee twist right, aiming to block his path, but he turned and started the other way, which the gorilla anticipated, and tried to block that way, which made Min twitch right.

They stood like that for a few moments, almost mirroring each other as they would start one way, then the other, trying to anticipate the others move, and then, depending on who, try and intercept, or avoid, the other.

Then, seemingly having had enough of the awkward dance, springing forward, leaping towards him, throwing himself with all his 'mighty' might, reaching his hands out, Lee tried to catch him, snarling loudly as he did so.

His eyes growing big, not anticipating this, but acting quickly, Min jumped upwards, managing to get clear of the trap of the closing fists, that slammed shut just beneath him, the fingers entwining as they grabbed nothing but air, and as he landed, he came down on Lee's head, the gorilla, having put his all into the leap, continued flying forward at a rather alarming pace in such a confined space.

Jumping again, his small legs easily capable of launching his own, almost unnoticeable weight into the air, he managed to get clear of the hairy ape, and he landed in the soft sawdust below, twisting to see what would happen next.

Clearly, the gorilla, intent on nothing more than to catch the pest that so infuriated him, had not thought his actions through to the end.

Lee, being about half as tall as the pit was broad, had put everything in the leap, leaning forward, as a diver might do when going into the water, clearly trusting that he would finally catch the weasel, and then, caring little for what happened after.

The audience, seeing what would happen a mere moment before it did, tried to get clear, but had no time to do so, before the huge, extremely heavy gorilla, crashed through the side of the ring, sending broken pieces of boards, splinters, and quite a few members of those that had stood in the way, flying in all directions.

Seeing the sheer force behind the mass of muscle and bone, Min found that he was quite happy to not have been the one to act as a doorstop for that thing. Smiling, despite the groans and moans from the scattered people, as he couldn't help but be pleased that he had just bought himself valuable time.

Or, so he thought.

Pushing himself up to his feet, turning around, his eyes thundering, his jaws grinding together in absolute fury, Lee's small eyes fixed on him once again.

His eyes conveyed a message, promising a very painful demise for Min, and he was sure that, had he the vocabulary, his threat would go something along the lines of:

' _I promise, I will catch you, and when I do, I will wring your neck, and squeeze you into nothing put red paste! There won't be enough left of your fur to even make a decent scarf for a mouse!'_

Instead, he seemed pleased with simply uttering.

"GGAARRRGGHHHH!"

And with that, flinging anyone who was not fast enough out of the way, sending a few unfortunates out for their second flight, he crashed through what remained of the railing on that side, and went after Min with renewed fury.

Min backed away, as he barely avoided being pulverized once again, but after a few steps, he suddenly felt the boards come up behind him, blocking his way.

"Uh, oh."

Looking up, seeing black and grey-furred doom approach him, in the shape of a closed fist, he went the only way he could.

Jumping upwards, he managed to get clear, and grab hold of a small hole in the plank, and was about to go further, when the fist connected with the woodwork just below his tail.

As the wood splintered, he lost his grip, and was sent flying along with the debris, his arms and legs whirling around as they sought for grip or purchase.

They found none, and with a painful 'thump' he landed on his back in the dust, sending a small, almost imperceptible cloud of it, upwards, as the air was forced from his lungs.

Wheezing, he rolled over, and pushed himself, up in a kneeling position, gasping as he tried to force air into his lungs, which both refused to obey.

' _Come on, come on!'_

Lee, extracting his fist from the wreckage of the ring, turned, and found him sitting there, struggling to breathe.

Grinning evilly, he shifted his body around, and strode forward, while he pulled out a piece of wood that had imbedded itself in his fist.

"Not so fast now are you, you little rat!"

An indignant squeak could be heard from the audience, as someone took offence at his species being used as a slur, but Min didn't care. He struggled to get up, and started backpedaling, his lungs slowly, too slowly, recovering from the awkward landing.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me now."

Reaching forward, his meaty fist coming closer, Min fell backwards, tumbling over a piece of wood he had not seen in his haste to get away.

' _Oh crap! This was it!'_

He scrambled back, digging his feet through the sand, pushing himself away from the advancing gorilla, who had a look of absolute glee plastered over his face.

"Oh I'm gonna…"

GONG!

They both stopped in their tracks, Min's eye's growing wide as it took him a second to realize what that meant, his heart leaping as it threatened to pound its way out of his chest.

The look on Lee's face turned, from evilly gleeful, slowly, into murderous rage, as his outstretched hand curled into a fist, and he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the rabbit who, still holding the staff he had used to sound the gong in his hand, backed away a few steps, shrugging apologetically, as he gestured to the empty hourglass.

"And th-that, ladies and, uhm, ladies, was the end of round two! Now, after a short break, get ready for round Three!"

He sounded nervous, halting, and as Lee stood up from his forward stoop, having bend over slightly to reach for Min, the gorilla turned fully to look at the rabbit, who seemed to grow even smaller, as he somehow seemed to deflate.

Stomping back over to his corner, Lee, sat down on a stool, thoughtfully provided by the establishment, as he grabbed a mug out of the hand of a nearby viewer, the thing looking tiny in his hands, all the while, his eyes bored into Min, who, still struggling slightly to breathe, but improving, climbed to his feet, and dragged himself over to his own corner, which was now filled with debris, pieces of wood lying everywhere.

' _That was too close'._

He finally caught his, breath, relishing the sensation of being able to draw breath all the way in.

After a few moments, focusing on nothing but breathing, he straightened up, stretching his back.

He could see Lee, snorting furiously, beads of sweat forming on his brow, though, he did not look tired.

The gorilla caught his eye, and, with the slightest effort, managed to pulverize the tankard he had been holding, while he glowered at Min, drawing a finger from his now empty hand across his throat.

Min, looked away, pretending he hadn't seen it.

Behind him, the audience were talking, the atmosphere having grown slightly subdued at the end of the second round.

"You think he can do it?"

"Nah, he's just on a lucky streak. Just you wait, they never last through the third round."

"Well, gotta give it to him. He's got…"

His eavesdropping was interrupted as the rabbit announcer, stepping to the edge of the podium, reached up his hands, calling out.

"The third round is about to start everybody!"

Lee got up, rolling his shoulders, mumbling something to himself, punching the air.

He didn't seem tired. Not at all. Why wasn't he tired?

He was supposed to be tired. He had been at all the other fights at this time, but not now.

Well, what did it matter. As long as he could keep it going for another minute, it would all be over. This whole horrible, stupid plan.

And then, he could go home.

And then, he could enjoy the looks on everybody's faces.

* * *

Mantis had to admit, he was a great deal more entertained during this match than he had been during all the others.

He knew what the weasel was doing, had spotted it almost immediately, though, he had reserved judgement, just to be certain that it was not some sort of master in disguise.

His lack of style or technique seemed to be ample evidence that he was indeed, just an amateur, out to make some quick cash.

But still, he seemed to have more brains than the others who had tried. At least, this one had a plan.

He relied on his strengths, which was to say, he relied on his greater speed, and small size, to evade the large gorilla.

Thus far, it had worked, though, barely.

He was intrigued to see if he could go all the way. He would dearly like to see the expression on Lee's face when the third round was up.

If, the weasel managed it.

Honestly, he found himself rooting for him.

Size wasn't everything after all.

GONG!

He had expected Lee to launch forward again, like he had done in the two previous rounds, but instead, he slowly, very slowly began, almost sneaking forward, moving closer to the masked weasel, keeping his feet close together, his arms spread out, keeping low to the ground.

At first, he didn't know what to make of it. But as the distance between the two fighters diminished, and the weasel, unsure of what to do, tried to go, first one way, and then the other, only to be thwarted by the long arms of the gorilla, it became clear that he was trying to corner him, for the first time in the match, taking his time to ponder his move, and try and remove his opponents only advantage.

Mobility.

There was nowhere he could go. There was no route through which he could escape.

He realized it had gotten oddly quiet, as the audience, rowdy, noisy, and loud all through the evening, was now intently watching the match, as the sand trickled from the upper part of the hourglass, into the lower. Slowly, indicating that time was running.

Despite everything, despite the 'interesting' way he had conducted himself during the fight, with the end so close, a lot of people did not know if they would rather see the weasel smashed into the dirt, or see Lee lose to the smallest challenger he had probably ever faced.

If he did, they would never let it down.

Imagine, 'Mighty' Lee, bested by a weasel.

Most had lost money, betting against him tonight, and would dearly like to see him lose, just for the sake of it.

Though, it seemed to be over for the weasel, who looked frantically left and right, up and down, trying to find a way out.

Apparently, none was forthcoming.

"You're mine now, maggot."

The voice reached his ears, though, he doubted it was meant for others than the poor, cornered weasel.

Reaching down, his hand approaching his adversary, it seemed the end was near.

Then, the weasel did something unexpected.

He rushed forward, but, unlike before, he did not try to escape, but rather, he went on the offensive.

Kind of.

Little less than a small red blur, the weasel crossed the short distance, grabbed hold of the gorilla's thumb, and sunk his sharp teeth into it.

Yowling in surprise and pain, Lee withdrew his hand, reflectively cradling it close, trying to grab the red-furred creature that had inflicted the wound, slapping at his arm and chest as the small shape of the weasel rapidly crawling up his bulging arm and across his barrel chest.

The sound of the slaps rang across the room, some of them, though they failed to hit their intended mark, managing to sound painful nonetheless.

As the weasel disappeared over his shoulder, onto his back, he twisted trying to see him, turning around, attempting to reach back and catch him.

But he couldn't.

He was so massive, so overly muscled, that his arms could only bend so much, his muscles so huge that they impeded his mobility.

As he turned his back on Mantis in his frantic and furious attempts to reach back there, the master caught sight of the small patch of red against the black-furred back of the gorilla, the small creature holding on, having found an area out of Lee's reach.

Snarling, shouting and growling, Lee became ever more furious and wild in his attempts to dislodge him.

"LET GO! LET GO YOU WORM!"

The crowd however, seemed to disagree, as they cheered for their little champion, somehow, at some point during the fight, having changed their allegiance, now routing for 'tiny' as they called him.

This seemed only to incense the giant fighter more, while it was doubtful that the weasel could even hear the encouragements through the abuse that the gorilla hurled at him.

Suddenly, having had enough, giving up his attempts to grab hold of him, Lee flung himself on his back, the sound of the impact quite impressive, and the cloud of dust that was flung in the air, stinging the eyes of everyone, making everything a bit hazier, was indeed notable as well.

Mantis, straining his eyes, was barely able to see whether the weasel was still there or not, but, given that Lee hadn't stopped rolling around in the dirt, throwing sand and sawdust everywhere, seemed a good indication that, somehow, despite it all, he had defied logic, and managed to not be squashed.

Despite himself, despite not wanting to interrupt the fights, he found that he now had too. Or else, there was a very real possibility, that the small fighter might get hurt.

Well, more hurt than he could allow anyway.

After all, he was probably just some guy, trying to make a score. Stupid yes, but not deserving of death.

He should probably have put a stop to this before, and, for some reason he did not understand, he hadn't, but, at any rate, he was going to put a stop to it now.

Only, he didn't get the chance.

Springing to his feet, an absolutely furious look on his face, Lee, seeing the thick, sturdy, wooden pillar, that held up the upper story, along with providing support for the other side of the podium, where the rabbit, and the treasure, rested, his eyes narrowed, and, in an instant, he was hurling towards it, a head splitting roar assaulting the ears of everyone.

Mantis thought he had never before seen people move so quickly. They scrambled over each other, pushing, dragging and hurling themselves away, vacating the area faster than he would have believed possible.

Twisting his body, Lee slammed into the pillar, and the wood, as thick as his leg, cracked in half under the immense power of it, splintering as he smashed through, a small section of the upper story coming down with it, and the podium likewise, tilted sideways, sending the rabbit rushing down, arms flailing, along with his chest, the gong, the bags of gold, and everything else on top of it, crashing into a heap on the floor, mingling with the dirt and debris.

Dust shook loose from every nook and crevasse, decade's worth of poor cleaning making itself known, and people coughed and wheezed as they inhaled the thick air, waving their hands in front of their faces, trying to see.

Mantis, rushing through the haze, jumped up on the stump of the pillar, his eyes frantically searching for any sign of wounded, or worse.

"Is anyone hurt! Is everybody alright!"

A shout of despair sounded behind him, and he turned, ready for the worst, and saw Tan, his hands gripping his head, his eyes large, his mouth open.

"Alright! NO! Everything is not alright! Look what they did to my tavern!"

Mantis, annoyed, returned his attention to the pile before him, jumping down from his vantage point, lifting up beams and planks, searching for wounded. A few of the nearby audience stepped in to help, flinging aside small pieces of debris, and seeing if anyone was missing.

The rabbit seemed okay though, even if his landing had been anything but soft, he was still able to get to his feet rather quickly, brushing away the dirt and dust, looking around frantically and, finding what he had been searching for, grabbed hold of the small chest, and cradled it close.

The mountain of muscle and sinew that was 'mighty' Lee, more or less buried in the aftermath of his own destruction, made the whole pile shift and drift about as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees, his right arm, hanging from his shoulder, obviously dislodged from its socket, seemed to slow him down, and cause him a good deal of torment. Painful, but not exactly debilitating. Mantis had seen that happen enough times at the Jade palace to know that.

It seemed that every member of the crowd had managed to get clear, or had been far enough away from Lee so as not to get too hurt, and nobody seemed to be missing. Well, nobody, except one that was.

He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of red fur among the wreckage, any sign of the fighter that had led the gorilla on such a merry chase.

But he saw none, and he started fearing for what he might find, should they remove the entire pile.

He was about to call out to him, fearing that he might be trapped, or worse, underneath the rubble, though he did not know what to call out, so, he settled on 'weasel' and gathered a breath to call out, when a whoop of exaltation sounded.

"I won! I can't believe it! I frigging, F'ing, won!"

Everyone, having been focused on the search effort it seemed, turned to see a tiny, red-furred figure, standing alone in what was left of the pit, both his arms raised into the air in victory, his smile threatening to split his face.

Mantis, seeing him, was more than a little relieved that the fighter hadn't died on his watch, and let out a sigh, when he suddenly made the realization.

The weasel had lost his mask!

And what was worse, he was now able to see, without a shadow of a doubt, that the mysterious, masked stranger, who had caused this much destruction, who had fought 'Mighty' Lee, and 'won', couldn't possibly be more than fifteen years old.

It seemed that the crowd sympathized with his sentiment, a great gasp sounding as they made the same realization.

It was, quite frankly, ridiculous. The kid stood there, in the center of the ring, his arms still in the air, a stupid grin on his face, and it took a while for him to notice that everyone, and it was _everyone,_ was staring at him.

"You're just a kid!"

"He's just a child!"

"Who let him in here!"

His smile faltered, falling, and his arms carefully withdrew, as it seemed the crowd drew nearer.

"Well I… I did. I won. I lasted the full three rounds! I won the prize!"

He sounded cautious at first at first, as if defending himself, but then, as he spoke, he grew more certain, crossing his arms, and stomping his foot into the dirt, managing to do little more than disturb it.

Silence reigned once again, as everyone looked at him. Then, cautiously at first, but growing rapidly in strength, a small snicker grew to a roar of laughter, and Mantis found himself smiling.

This kid had guts.

But, not everyone was amused.

Clutching his arm, still hanging limp from his shoulder, his teeth bared in a furious snarl, Lee, kicking aside the rubble blocking his way, made his way towards the small weasel.

"You cheated! You didn't beat me! You didn't even hit me!"

Though his voice was still loud, easily silencing all others in the room, it was clear that his injury, painful to say the least, had done much to subdue him, but, had not completely calmed him.

There was a low murmur of consent, though, it was quickly met with 'buhs' from a great deal of the crowd, many of whom held out their hands, thumbs pointing down.

However, far from looking daunted by the approaching gorila, the weasel, crossing his arms once again, looking supremely smug, shifted his gaze upwards, so he could look the ape in the eye.

"Nobody said I had to beat you. The rules stated I simply had to go three rounds. And I did!"

Lee took a step forward, his giant foot landing less than an inch from the weasel, and the smug look on the kids face vanished as he scrambled backwards, distancing himself from the large, angry fighter.

Letting go of his limp arm, he held up his clenched fist, drawing it back.

"I didn't hear the gong go the third time. Did you? No, I don't think you did. That means we're still fighting. And I still get to squash you."

The menacing tone was unmistakable, and the weasel, taking another step back, gulped visibly.

Taking this as his que to intervene, Mantis jumped down into the ring, and bounding forward, placed himself between the two.

"Alright, I'm calling it then. This fight is over! The kid won, you lost, get over it."

Seeing the puzzled look everyone was shooting him, including the gorilla, he couldn't help but smile, and, seeing as he was already there, he pointed to the large ape, and added.

"And furthermore, you are under arrest. On the crimes of banditry and theft. Now, seeing as you just got your backside handed to you by a kid not even the size of your foot, I suggest you come peacefully, or I might have to get mean."

His face, going from puzzled, to angry, to amused, the gorilla, smiling viciously, pointed at Mantis, using his good hand, and laughing loudly, he shook his head, looking down at the tiny master.

"'You might have to get mean', HA! And what are you gonna do? Poke me to death! But if you want a fight, I'll give you a fight."

Then, shifting his gaze from Mantis to the kid, his face turned back into a snarl.

"I'll get to you when I'm done with him. Then, we'll see who wins in a real fight."

Mantis didn't check to see if the threat had any effects on the kid, though he was certain that, from the weasel's point of view, along with everyone else's here, he was as good as dead. This didn't worry him in the least of course.

A confident smile still on his lips, he turned his head slightly so that he could look a Tan, who was standing next to the pile of what had previously been the western corner of his inn, and called to him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to break your 'No masters in the ring rule' Tan. Sorry in advance."

The innkeeper, either not hearing him, or more likely, not caring, didn't shift or answer, but simply clutched his head in his hands, shaking it despairingly as he surveyed the damage done, his mouth half open in horror.

The smile slowly faded from Lee's face, as he caught up with the meaning of Mantis' words, his brow furrowing, and then, realization dawning, sudden horror took over his features.

"Wait! You're…"

Giving a deep bow, the smug smile still plastered across his face, Mantis announced, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Master Mantis of the Jade Palace. Now, with introductions out of the way, let us begin!"

* * *

Mantis was only slightly disappointed that the fight was over that quickly.

After a few punches to the chin, a couple of kicks to the abdomen, and more than a dozen chops to strategic part of his body, Lee, with a thundering boom, keeled over, sending another cloud of dust and sand into the already chocked air of the inn as his gargantuan body hit the deck.

For the spectators, whose eyes were unable to follow the blur of movement that was Mantis, it seemed as if a sort of fit had overcome the large fighter, and he had suddenly collapsed.

If Mantis hadn't announced his presence beforehand, people might have thought that was what had happened.

But, given that he had made his presence known, as soon as they realized that Lee, the giant, 'undefeated' champion of a scores of fights and bouts, had been taken down by the tiny master, in less time it took most of them to realize that the fight had started, they all, with only slight hesitation, began applauding him, either because they were genuinely glad that the gorilla had been taken down, or because they were impressed with his ability.

To him, it didn't matter.

"You! Go get the local guards. Tell them I've got a big package for them waiting here, ready for pickup."

The gazelle he had pointed to nodded eagerly, not wanting to get on his bad side, and stormed towards the door, disappearing through the entry, into the night.

He would return shortly and, hopefully, with enough guards to drag off his catch.

He glanced around, seeing that all eyes were still on him, and, scowling slightly, he crossed his forelegs, irritated.

"Well, don't you all have something better to do?"

With that, understanding when their presence was unwanted, the crowd dispersed with alarming speed, seeming to melt away as they rushed through the door, or disappeared into their mugs, careful not to look the irritated master in the eye, fearing it might be taken as a challenge.

Tan, having gotten a bucket and a broom, and now, with the crowd dispersed, was slowly, almost reluctantly, beginning to remove the pile of rubble, though, it would take hours to get rid of it, and Mantis doubted he would be able to remove the large beams or pieces of wall that lay scattered here and there.

He sighed in sympathy, knowing that this would probably make a dip in the innkeeper's savings, though, he could afford it, judging by the business he had had tonight. Maybe.

He turned around, half expecting to find the kid still standing there, intent on giving him a stern talking to and…

Wait! Where'd he go?

Looking around frantically, Mantis cursed himself for letting the kid slip away. He had some questions to ask him, and he…

There! Crawling to the top of the pile, one of the sacks of coin clutched in his paws, stood the weasel.

He stood there, a huge smile plastered across his face, and, reaching into the bag, he withdrew a pawfull of its contents.

But as he held his prize in his hands, as he gazed at the contents of his paw, his grin slowly fell, and a puzzled look crossed his face.

Then, as he took a better look at the bag, now that he was standing in the light, his face turned into a mask of pure shock.

Mantis' brow furrowed.

 _What's wrong?_

The weasel took out another handful, then another, and another, letting the coins fall to the floor, the sound of metal on wood drawing everyone's attention, more than a few making a move to get up, out of their chairs, probably to rush the area and grab the gold, but one look from Mantis persuaded them otherwise.

"No."

It was a soft whisper at first, but as the kid repeated it, it grew louder, more insistent, and suddenly, with one last motion, he turned the bag around, letting hundreds of coins' rain unto the stage, bouncing off, flying every which way.

"NOOO!"

Mantis, wanting to know what in the name of the ancestors was going on, approached the kid, but, as he caught sight of one of the coins as it came rolling towards him, he snatched it up, noticing that something was off.

And then he understood what was wrong, and he couldn't help but symphonize slightly with the foolish kid.

Held in his foreleg, the coin, which the rabbit had promised was gold, was in fact nothing more than a piece of painted, coin shaped metal.

Absolutely worthless.

Glancing around, he found that the rabbit was nowhere to be seen.

Neither was the chest where he had kept the money people had spent all night betting, and losing.

He was not the least surprised.

Well, if nothing else, it would serve as a painful, well-earned lesson.

* * *

He had a thundering headache, his entire body hurt, and he was going to get the telling-off of a lifetime. He would probably be grounded so long; his brothers would have grandchildren by the time he got out.

And what did he have to show for it?

Nothing.

A big, fat, stinking pile of nothing.

Of course, it had all been too good to be true. Of it couldn't have been that easy. But still, he had been so close.

Sighing heavily, he looked on as the owner, or bartender, or whatever he was, tried cleaning up the mess he had made, picking up a piece of debris, shaking his head in despair, before tossing it back in the pile, repeating the process, as he muttered to himself all along.

Sitting in the corner, on a bench, looking over a table that was far too big for him, he sat, looking out at the traces of his 'fight'.

Words failed him, though, he was sure they wouldn't fail his mother when he got home.

Everybody else had filled out, leaving the place in its ruin, going on, either finding another place to drink their money away, or heading home for the night.

Right now, he could use something to drink as well. He was parched, but, he doubted they served anything here that he could handle.

He had tried drinking some of his father's beer once, or rather, his older brothers had dared him to do it, and so, of course, he had.

He had been sick. Apparently, he was a 'lightweight'.

He smiled to himself.

Just wait till he told them about this.

After a while, the smile dropped, and he groaned as another pang of pain ran through his head.

They would never believe it.

He closed his eyes and reached up, tentatively touching the already forming bump, sure that it would leave a mark.

"Ow."

He winced, sucking in his breath.

"You're lucky you got away with just that."

His eyes snapped open, and he looked over at the opposite side of the table, Master Mantis was standing, leaning against an abandoned cup, a half-smile on his lips as he observed him.

"You haven't had any training, have you?"

It didn't sound like an accusation, but still, Min felt his fur bristle just a bit.

"I won, didn't I?"

The mantis shrugged, straightening up, walking a bit closer.

"Only because he, was on a timer. Had it been a real fight, you would have been in real trouble."

He had a point, though, still, if it had been a _real_ fight, then he wouldn't have been here would it.

The whole point had been to rig the rules.

And it had worked.

He made that much clear, which seemed not at all to impress the Master, who shook his head again, the smile completely gone.

"And why were you even fighting him? You are way too young, and much too unskilled, to have stood any chance of making it."

He spread his arms, incredulous at having to repeat himself again and again.

"But I won! As much as that mattered in the end."

Feeling a pang of pain again, he leant against the wall, letting it take on the burden of keeping him more or less upright.

The master looked at him, his brow furrowing slightly. Apart from the grumbling and cursing coming from the bartender, it was blissfully silent for a while.

"So. Why did you do it? Why did you need the money?"

He looked up, about to shake his head, but thought better of it.

"I don't need it. My parents do."

Master Mantis tilted his head, waiting for him to explain further.

He shrugged, as if that would explain it, but, seeing that the bug was not satisfied, he elaborated.

"They have a store, a few villages over, but business have been slow, and I have a lot of brothers. You know. I thought I might help. The bragging rights didn't hurt either. But, I admit, it was all a lot easier in my head."

Mantis' brow furrowed further.

"You've planned this for long."

Now, out of reflex, he actually did shake his head, groaning as he received his just punishment.

"No, not long. A bit more than a month. I've seen him fight a few times, I've been sneaking out to see it, that's when I came up with my strategy."

Realization dawned on the master face as he something clicked.

"This wasn't just a spur of the moment thing, was it?"

This time, he remembered not to move his head. Humming in the affirmative instead.

A smile once again made its way to the masters' face.

"You used his weakness, and strengths, against him."

Again, he hummed in the affirmative. Closing his eyes, it seemed to help.

"He was SO slow, and all those muscles made him really stiff."

Master Mantis chuckled, apparently approving, before he lapsed back into silence.

Min briefly wondered why the master was showing such interest in him, but, he thought that it was only natural that he would scold him for having attempted something so harebrained as what he had just tried.

"well, we better get going then, if you want to make it back before noon tomorrow."

His eyes flew open, and he turned his head rapidly to look at the master, feeling as if his brain banged around in there.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

The bug, already walking toward the edge of the table, turned to look at him, still, smiling slightly.

"Well, you said it yourself, you did it to earn some gold for your parents. And now, I admit, I kind of want to see how they react when you tell them what you've been up to."

He jumped to his feet, not giving a damn about his headache, and rushed forward, folding his hands, pleading.

"Oh, please! There's no need to tell them! Can't we just make something up? Say I got mugged or that I got lost or…"

Really, he was panicking, almost as much as he had while in the pit, but he did NOT want his parents to know what he really had been up to.

He hadn't really planned on what he would tell them. He had assumed that the large pile of gold would be enough to appease them, but now, without such a gift, he really did not want them to know the truth.

Literally anything was better than that.

But Mantis, shaking his head, obviously amused by his reaction, gestured for him to follow.

Being too tired to put up much of a fight, and hopeful that having a master of the Jade Palace with him would somehow mollify their wrath, he followed, albeit, reluctantly.

"No matter how well you planned it, and disregarding the outcome. It was still a stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid plan, and you should count yourself lucky that you're able to even walk away from it."

Min let out a loud sigh as he followed the master, stepping around a few pieces of debris that had been flung all the way over there.

They passed by the bartender, who halfheartedly called out a tired farewell, the master answering, sympathy lining his voice.

After a few moments, a snicker could be heard from up ahead, and he looked up to see the master's shoulders shaking slightly in mirth.

"But one thing I've got to admit kid."

Turning around, a gleam in his eyes, the master, still smiling in amusement, looked him straight in the eyes.

"You've got balls!"

* * *

He could feel it. Someone, no, something, was watching them. Something evil. Something bad. Hiding in the shadows. Waiting. Watching.

Maybe it was just his nerves, after their nearly botched ambush back on the main road, or maybe, it was the way that the almost-full-moon occasionally cast a sick, nearly reluctant glimmer of light through the thick clouds, the wet trees, and boggy ground around them, seeming to twist and move in the gloom.

Or maybe, it was the rancid smell of rotting wood and foul water that made him fell the unease, creeping up his back, the occasional breeze whispering thoughts of doom in his ears.

The other said it was his imagination, and a reasonable person would probably agree.

But he was sure. They were not alone out here. Not tonight.

He knew it. He was certain. And he made a point of telling the others.

With a loud, exhausted sigh, Wakao, sitting at the other end of the fire, resting against a large crate, a manufacturers badge stamped on its side, shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Oh ancestors, not this again Oyu!"

Snarling slightly at the crocodile, he looked over at Wau-chi, the only other wolf in the group, as he searched for support, certain that the other vulpine would be able to sense it too, though, he was in for disappointment, as he found none there.

"Yeah, honestly Oyu, I think we could all do without you ghost stories tonight."

The other members of the group, all four of them, nodded in agreement, all of them, the three crocodiles, and the other wolf, seeming to have reached an agreement that enough was enough.

"But I'm telling you! We're being watched! There's something out there!"

As a gust of wind swept through the night, rustling the leaves, and making their fire dance and flicker in the dark, a cold chill, that had absolutely nothing to do with the sudden breeze, crept down his spine.

He turned around, his hand slipping to the pommel of his blade, resting on his hip, and he looked out, into the dark. But he was unable to see anything but the closest trees, thin, and almost white in color, they seemed to try and squeeze together, to prevent him from piercing the gathering shadows.

"You shouldn't believe the stories those bastards from across the river told you. They're full of shit anyway. And I'm not just saying that because they were boars!"

Lo crossed his arms, as if to underline his point, his words drawing a nod of agreement from Ba, the last of the three crocodiles, who was still mending his bow, after it had snapped during their last score.

"Yeah. Besides, if there really was a dark spirit out east, you know that they can't cross running water. Everyone knows that."

That made all of them look over at him, their eyebrows quirking at the statement. It took a moment for him to realize that he had the undivided attention of the rest of the gang, and he belatedly continued.

"Well it's true, isn't it? Dark spirits can't cross threshold, lines of salt, bamboo fences, or running water. It's common knowledge."

As he named them, he checked them off, using the claws on his right hand, making sure he remembered them all.

This made the rest of them scoff. They all knew that Ba came from the northern, less developed part of the empire. Still, Oyu had to admit, the part about running water sounded familiar.

"Nah, you've got that all wrong. You are thinking about normal house spirits or regional spirits. What they were talking about was a shadow-spirit."

Wakao, the leader of the group, rolling his eyes once again, but now, too deep into the conversation, and seeing no way of making them abandon it, in a mocking tone, redirected his gaze from the bowl of rice he had been eating, to Lo.

"Oh? Do enlighten us then, Oh wise one."

Either missing the sarcasm dripping from his voice, or not caring, the smaller crocodile did as he was bid, clearing his voice.

"Well, it's like this. Shadow-spirits are these, super nasty things that used to be the soul of a really mean guy, who died like, a super nasty death, usually after they've killed a ton of people. And then, they don't stay dead, and they, like, remain here, and just kill and kill and kill, looking for vengeance."

Snorting in amusement at the very poor description of one of the most feared creatures in common folklore, Wakao held up his hand, indicating that he should stop, an incredulous look on his face.

"Hold on hold on. Who told you this stuff?"

Lo, shrugging, looked puzzled, before he answered.

"My mom and dad of course. Who else would have?"

Turning his eyes back to Oyu, as if he had just proved a point, Wakao gestured to Lo.

"And that's what you're afraid of? A story to scare children into behaving? Really?"

But Oyu was not cowed, and he wasn't embarrassed either. He knew what was out there.

"No. I'm not afraid of some stupid stories. I'm afraid of the shade, the Beast of Jinhae."

As if on que, another, sudden, low, soft breeze, made the fire flicker, and carried with it a sound, that could almost be mistaken as the sound of a woman, crying softly in the distance, the sickly trees swaying gently, as if in mourning.

Despite themselves, all of them shivered at the mention of what had quickly become a dreaded myth amongst all who plied their trade. Or who found themselves caught out in the wild, in a night such as this.

As if being a bandit in these parts hadn't been bad enough, now, it seemed like a creature from the other side had crossed over, hunting for them.

Being a bandit on the 'wrong' side of the border to Gongmen had been very bad for business these last few months, as the local governor, having seen the horrible situation just across the river, had reinforced the border heavily, and they had seriously discussed making the journey over, as they didn't have the same numbers or the free reign here as their colleagues in the neighboring province, nor the chaos like that which reigned there, in which to amass their wealth.

But, Wakao, having gotten a better idea, thinking that there were 'to many scavenger around the corpse already, had made them trek way over to the other end of the province. North and west from the border of Gongmen.

Here, with all their efforts focused out east, there would be only a few guards left to enforce the law.

It had been an unpopular decision with the rest of them at the time.

Though, with the stories that had reached them these last few weeks, it seemed that perhaps that decision had saved their lives.

someone had gone a little too far it would seem, and by their deeds had summoned something which would have been better for everyone if it had remained in the cursed realm from whence it had come.

At the mention of the dread name, all of them, even the skeptical Wakao, glanced out into the dark behind them, the trees, now, finally, beginning to grow the first green buds of spring, were silent sentinels, blocking their view of the forest beyond.

"Why do you have to mention that! It does no good to grab its attention by talking about it!"

Wao-chi's angry whisper made the others nod. Talking about something from the other realm was a good way of grabbing its attention.

Tales of spirits and children's ghost stories were one thing.

Mentioning the Shade was quite another.

There could be no doubt that the Shade was a very real, very angry spirit, though, people differed on what kind it was.

Some said it was a specter, the soul of the dead, unwilling to leave this realm after an attack by bandits had slain it and its loved ones. Others said it was the guardian spirit of a village that had been burned to the ground by raiders, and was now unbound, looking for those who had wronged it. Still others said it was the combined essence of those who had been slain under the rule of Lord Shen, wandering the land, in search of the fallen lord.

But most thought it was a Shadow. An evil spirit, summoned by dark magic, as a last act of revenge, by a soul that would never again know peace, as it had cursed the land with the presence of such a fowl creature.

Most simply called it the Shade. But, if you wanted to be more particular, calling it 'The beast of Jinhae' would grab anyone's attention.

Everybody had heard about what had happened in that town. Some warlord, haven gotten more ballsy than what was probably advisable, had gathered a large band of marauders, and had captured the city.

The masters of Gongmen, unable, and unwilling, to let such an affront go unpunished, had gone there, with a company of guards, to try and free the city, but, when they arrived, they found that something else had gotten there before them.

The stories differed a little on what they found within. Some said that they found all the occupiers, struck down by invisible wounds, their bodies contorted in agony. Another story said that some of them had lived, horrified beyond words by what they had witnessed, gone insane by the horror of it.

And one, seemingly the most popular, since it was by far the most repeated, told of how they had found the raiders, fleeing for their lives, leaving behind the mangled corpses of their leader and most of their comrades. The angry Shade having torn them to shreds, letting the rest go, to spread the word.

He was coming for them.

All of them.

"Oh relax. It's way over in Gongmen province. We are far away from its reach."

Wao-Chi, having been sceptic and aloof the entire conversation, sounded as if he wanted it to be true just as much as the rest of them, but did not wholly believe what he was saying himself.

But Oyu disagreed.

"Haven't you heard? They found a gang, out near Ziau-Gyn, down by a bridge where they had set up, waiting for people to pass by. All four of them, just…"

He shuddered, remembering the very descriptive way his drinking-buddy had relayed that particular part of the story.

"Well, a travelling tradesman came upon them, and alerted the nearby guards. They said they had to perform a ritual to cleanse the area of his evil presence."

He stopped, not wanting to relay the bloody, gruesome image that the boars had painted for him.

Besides, there were already a dozen similar stories to draw upon for imagery. The tale of the bloody inn, was one such. Or the red river crossing, to name another, popular one.

Both of those stories had surfaced about the same time as the story about Jinhae, involving an invulnerable, blood-thirsty shadow, with gleaming, yellow eyes, that pierced your very soul, seeing all your crimes, judging you.

The result depended on who told the story, but they inevitably contained copious amounts of blood, pain and suffering for the unfortunate bandits.

Yes, there was no need for him to go into details.

Though, by the looks on the other's faces, their imagination more than did the work for him.

"Ziau-Fu. That's only three days away!"

Shivering, Lo nodded, clearing his throat.

"I… I did hear some of the people in the last village talk about a… A similar incident in Qanq."

Oyu, not having heard about this, turned to look at the crocodile, who was sitting against a tree on his left.

"What happened at Qanq?"

Lo, turning his head to meet Oyu's eyes, seemed to cradle himself at the thought of it.

"There was a village, south of there, were a gang tried to start a protection racket. But, when the village foreman went to pay up, he found them, just… You know."

Qanq, though, a distance further away than Ziau-Fu, was still a good deal closer than he would like.

And certainly, nowhere near the border to Gongmen.

"You… You think its… You think it has crossed over? You think, maybe it's still hunting for someone?"

The tentative question was asked by Ba, who looked worriedly at the others.

Oyu nodded.

Didn't all the stories about such spirits involve someone being hunted?

Whoever it was had obviously bolted, and made a run for it, leaving the province. Wisely, Oyu thought, trying to distance himself from the source of whatever had called forth the creature.

But, apparently, in doing so, he had begun a hunt, as the shadow had seemingly set out in pursuit.

How did you even escape such a creature?

They were silent for a moment, each of them, tormented by their own thoughts, before Wakao, snarling angrily, got up on his feet, and, throwing another, twisted piece of wood on the fire, sending ashes and cinders flying, he growled.

"Look at you, acting like a bunch of scarred children! Afraid of a tall tale by some drunk nobodies!"

He looked them each in the eyes, making sure he had their undivided attention before continuing.

"I'll tell you what you should be afraid off."

He pointed at Ba, who had finally managed to get his bow back in working order, his victorious grin disappearing as he noticed their leader, pointing at him, looking anything but happy.

"Since genius here messed up, that trader has probably already warned the nearest town about us, and I wouldn't be surprised if, somewhere out there, a squad is this very moment, out looking for us."

They all winched at the thought of the perfectly planned ambush they had all managed to mess up that morning. All thoughts of spirits and ghost momentarily forgotten.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I told you beforehand that I couldn't see squat from there!"

Wakao, still scowling, shook his head.

"And now, because you're such a crack shot, we have to spend the night in this stinking swamp, and we're going to have to take turns keeping guard until we are well clear of the town."

They groaned, knowing that he was right.

It had seemed such a good idea to begin with.

Set up, near a large town, at a crossroad, and wait for juicy targets.

They would only attack lone traders, as they could easily overpower them, and their family, or associates, would probably pay quite well for their release, along with the return of their goods.

It would net them a nice ransom, and save them the hassle of trying to find a fence who could unload their loot.

But, they had botched it, and their first target, having bolted, leaving all his goods behind him, had managed to outpace them, and had slipped past Ba, who, since he really had been placed in a very unfortunate spot, had not seen him until it was too late.

Then, trying to prevent him from reaching the town, and alerting the guards, the archer had attempted to use his bow, which had cracked as he, in his hurry, had drawn back too fast and too hard.

And now, they had to relocate.

Though, they hadn't left completely empty handed.

The merchant had brought with him a treasure without compare.

A half-bolt of silk!

He had kept it hidden in a false bottom, in a crate of rice, and if it hadn't been because Lo had dropped it, cracking the crate, making it reveal its secret, they might never have known.

Though, why a merchant such as him would have travelled the roads of China with such a treasure, and without an escort, was beyond his comprehension.

Seeing that he wasn't about to have any trouble with convincing them about the necessity of guarding the camp, not wanting to be surprised by the guards, who couldn't be far behind, he nodded.

"We leave before the sun starts rising. We have to keep ahead of them. Oyu! You have first watch!"

Hearing his name called, his eyes grew wide, and the uneasy, frightening sensation of being watched returned with renewed force.

"Me! As in, just me? Alone?"

Wakao, his brow furrowing, looking him up and down.

"What? You suddenly scared of the dark or something? You weren't last I checked."

He shook his head.

No. He wasn't afraid of the dark.

Well, at least, he didn't use to be.

"No, I'm not. It's just that…"

He didn't want to finish that sentence, though, by the suddenly very irate expression on their leader face, he didn't have to.

"Oh by the rotten ancestors, you wuss! Fine! LO, you have first watch!"

The crocodile, grimacing, fidgeting slightly with an iron ring on his left hand, seemed like he wanted to say something, but, was having difficulty voicing it.

"Well, maybe, tonight, we could, just tonight, we could be like… Two on guard. At the same time."

Hearing this, Wakao's left eye began twitching, and his lip curled in the corner, his fist clenching and unclenching as it was clear he suppressed the urge let out a loud, angry yell, undoubtedly followed by a string of expletives.

Looking around, seeing similar, half-embarrassed, half-frightened expressions on the rest of them, he relented.

"Fine! But it's one of you two who takes a double shift then!"

With that, he turned, kicking the fire, spreading the burning logs and smoldering cinders out into the wet undergrowth, hissing and steaming as the fire died violently, making both Oyu and Lo scramble back, to avoid getting burned or singed.

And with that, with only the moon, and the light of a handful of dying embers, and a single block of wood, still burning low, the others set about trying to make the bedding as comfortable as possible, while Oyu, and his unfortunate colleague, picked themselves up, and turned to walk out into the dark, distancing themselves from their soon-to-be-sleeping comrades.

As they made their way out into the dark, their feet splotched into the low, ankle-deep water, that surrounded the small, raised hillock, on which they had made camp, the sound of the disturbed water seemed unreasonably loud.

"Should we… Should we stick together? You know, just to… Just to make sure?"

Oyu, wincing as Lo asked the question, knew that he wanted to answer _yes_. Ancestors knew that he did not, not in the least, want to patrol around alone, in the dark.

Not tonight.

But, with the way that Wakao had talked to them, the furious gaze he had sent them, he thought that maybe, it would be best if they split up. At least, they would not be alone out here. And besides, it wasn't like they were far apart, they had barely put any distance between themselves and the others, resting not ten meters behind them.

"You go around that way, and I go around the other. We should pass each other about every second minute."

He was surprised at how calm he managed to make himself sound, and maybe, it had an effect, because Lo nodded, albeit reluctantly, and, his axe drawn, he began walking in the opposite direction, away from Oyu.

Taking a deep breath, seeing the crocodile disappear through the trees, he turned around, and began making his own round.

* * *

His fist clung to the hilt of his sword, and he found that its weight was reassuring, in the loneliness in between the short meetings he had with Lo.

If his calculations were correct, it would soon be time for them to figure out which one of them would be replaced by either Ba or Wao-Chi, depending on who they stumbled upon first.

Oyu dearly wanted to be the one who would go to bed. Not because he thought there was any chance of him getting any sleep, but because he thought that if he spent one more hour, walking around the hillock, splashing through the muddy water, he might just possibly go mad.

Every sound, every broken, snapping twig, had him scrambling for his weapon, his heart hammering away in his throat.

The sound of the wind, still, carrying with it, that infernal crying, made his knees shake, and his tail bush with fright.

He couldn't take this much longer!

On more than a dozen occasions, he had almost shouted out to Lo, afraid that a twisting shadow was some terrible creature.

Each time, he had barely managed to stop himself, as he recognized the shape of the hanging crowns of the trees, or a hanging, limp, dead branch.

The sound of reluctant splashing from up ahead, fitting the slow, short strides of the crocodile, had a calming effect on him.

"Hi Lo."

"Hi Oyu."

It seemed stupid, but they had gotten into the habit of calling out to each other, while they were still a few meters away, before the bulk of the trees would allow them to catch sight of one another.

It was a way for them to say, 'don't worry, it's just me', without actually saying it.

They passed by one another, Oyu noticing that the croc still had his axe out, ready to swing, both of his hands packed tight around its hilt.

Like him, he probably drew comfort from it.

And with that, they once again parted, making another, joyless, lonely half circle of the camp.

He turned his head, looking over at the place where he knew that the others were resting.

He could barely see their shapes, sometimes, able to see something in the moonlight, when the clouds moved, and the blasted trees weren't in the way.

He sighed.

Soon.

Despite his fear. Despite the hammering of his heart, he had to admit, it had been a long, tiresome day.

His eyelids were heavy, his feet starting to drag in the cold water, the muddy bottom sucking at his boots.

"Hi Lo."

"Hi Oyu."

They passed again, and he returned his gaze to the camp, but then, he stopped in his tracks.

Something had moved!

He was sure of it!

Something had flickered across the camp, moving between the others.

Something was there!

He blinked several times, trying to clear his eyes, as he searched for anything out of place.

The clouds moved, and the moon, shinning weakly, illuminated the camp, just enough for his eyes, which had always been good in the dark, to see…

Nothing.

There was nothing there.

The barely visible outlines of the three sleeping forms were exactly where they had been.

He let out a relieved sigh, relaxing his steel grip on the hilt of his sword, feeling his heart, which had been pounding so hard, he had been able to hear it, going like the beat of a drum in his ears, slowly returned to normal.

He resumed his patrol.

He heard the soft splashing from up ahead, still, in that slow gait.

"Hi Lo."

"Hi Oyu."

As he walked past him, the croc reached out his hand, stopping him.

"Was it just me, or, did you see something move? Over at the camp?"

He could feel beads of cold sweat forming on his brow, and his heart began beating faster again.

"Yeah… But I figured it was the wind or something."

The croc, nodding reluctantly, seemed to buy it.

"Yeah. The wind."

They stood there a few moments, both of them suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat, Oyu drew his attention.

"Watch is nearly up. So… Who gets to go to sleep?"

The croc shrugged, looking between him, and the dark forest besides them.

"Don't know. How much do you want it?"

Oyu, licking his lips, trying to remove the dryness he felt, thought about it for a moment.

"What do you want?"

Again, shrugging, his heart clearly not in it, as he still directed most of his attention outwards, he shook his head, unable to think of anything he wanted in trade of two more hours of this.

"Let me think about it for a moment, alright?"

Oyu nodded, though, he did not want Lo to leave.

He had sought the diversion of some conversation, hoping it would help dispel the unease he felt.

It hadn't.

As they made their circle again, the chill, unease sensation of having strange eyes watching your back returned.

It was the same feeling he had had the entire evening.

Oh, he wanted this to be over.

He wanted the sun to return. The prospect of being chased by guards didn't scare him half as much as the thought of…

The other thing.

Hearing the welcome sound of slow, quite splashing ahead, he once again called out.

"Hi Lo."

The answer came back almost immediately.

"Hi Oyu."

He slowed down, waiting to see if the croc would stop.

But he didn't.

He continued his round, and so, having no excuse to interrupt his own circle, he continued as well.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this scared.

It wasn't the crippling, all-encompassing sensation of shock, or fright.

It was more sinister.

A creeping, whispering sensation of something indescribable, with long, pale fingers, brushing his exposed fur with every breeze, it kept close, not relenting.

Ever watching.

Hearing the sound of careful, slow steps in the water up ahead, he called out, as usual.

"Hi Lo."

He walked on, expecting the answer to be almost immediate.

It wasn't.

It never came.

He stopped in his tracks, the feeling in his gut, the unease, growing, making him nauseous, feeling as if he was about to throw up.

He caught sight of something, up ahead, not far away.

It wasn't really anything. It was just, a slightly, almost imperceptible darker shade of dark, against the trees beyond.

A shadow between the shadows.

A shade.

He stood there, immobile, not daring to blink, his heart beginning to beat faster.

He stood there, hoping that, with the light of the moon, it would prove to be nothing more than the hanging leaves of a tree, or, some clustered, dead branches.

As the clouds parted, a thin beam of moonlight found its way to the patch of darkness.

And was reflected in the light of two yellow eyes.

Something ancient kicked in then.

An instinct that all shared, which had saved uncountable lives in the ages of existence, an integral survival mechanism every breathing creature had in common.

In that moment, adrenalin filled every ounce of his body, sending a surge of energy out into the very corners of his frame, making him capable of impossible feats.

Using this newfound wellspring of power, he did the only thing that came to mind.

He ran.

* * *

He hated nightshifts. He always ended up with the middle one. Just because he was the new guy.

Why couldn't he ever get the first one? Or the last one?

Anything was better than getting all nice and comfortable, using your body to heat up the cold, damp blanket, and then, after a long day of marching, finally falling asleep, someone would kick you awake, forcing you to get back up, out in the cold.

It took ages for him to fall asleep in the first place!

The fire had burned low behind him, though, the embers still shone, ready to be woken back to life in the morning, when they made their breakfast, before they would set out again in pursuit.

A few sheets were stretched out in the branches above the sleeping form of the rest of the squad, their band numbering twelve in all, as the captain had thought it best to have numerical superiority over the bandits.

And yet, they couldn't find it in their hearts to give him a better shift?

Bastards.

Du sighed, leaning against his spear, his sword buckled at his hip, and he tried to force his eyes to keep open, as he peered out into the dark.

Nothing.

Just like always.

He looked around, noticing the sickly, pale look that was beginning to creep into the trees near him, even at this distance.

Yep, they were nearing the swamp alright.

A nasty place, most of the locals, his parents included, believed that the swamp was cursed with all manner of ill creatures.

Pfft, like he believed that!

Though, he had to agree, it did not look particularly inviting.

Not even in daylight.

Though he didn't say it aloud, he was thrilled when their sergeant, late in the evening, had called a halt, just before they entered the borders of the wet wood before them, announcing that they would begin again before dawn, when they had light on their side.

He did not want to risk any of them getting lost in there in the night.

He let out another, sleep laden sigh, as he tried to gauge the amount of time left before his shift was up.

Not long now he thought.

A sound reached his ears, and immediately, he had his spear at the ready, his eyes open, searching the outskirts of the forest, across the small field before him, which separated the campsite from the swamp.

The captain had warned them that these bandits were particularly reckless, both, having attempted to ambush a renowned merchant, so close to the town, and, for having made their escape into the dark swamp, seemingly uncaring for the stories about it, or the dangers found within.

It was highly probable they might try a nighttime-ambush.

He heard the sound again, coming closer.

It sounded like someone was smashing his way through the trees, pushing his way through the undergrowth.

And at a fast pace at that.

So, not an ambush.

An attack?

It didn't sound like it. Whoever it was, it sounded as if there was only one of them.

Not the bandits then. But, then who?

He was unsure of what to do, determining to go and wake up the next in line for guard duty.

Maybe he would know what was to be done.

He didn't get the chance though, as suddenly, and with great force, a wolf burst through the craggy, gnarly trees and thorn bushes at the edge of the swamp, making his way towards them with astonishing speed.

"ALARM! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

All doubt removed, he had no qualms about issuing the warning.

His shout had the desired effect.

Immediately, as if they had only had their eyes closed for a short break, and hadn't actually been sleeping, the rest of the guards scrambled for their weapons, awake in an instant, their backpacks, blankets and covers were thrown aside violently, as they rushed to his side.

"Where! How many! What formatio… What in the pit?"

The sergeant, a squat ox, coming up beside him, sword in one fist, shield in the other, scouted across the large, open field before him, issued the call for information, but stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of what had caused the alarm.

The rest of the guards, forming up a battle line, likewise looked at the figure of the lone wolf, rushing towards them, with puzzlement and wonder, doubt making them slow down.

The wolf however, seeing them, seemed to redouble his efforts, pumping his arms as he coaxed greater speed from his limbs, seeming to bound across the grassy field, before sliding to a halt before them, seeming to collapse in a heap on the ground.

Then, he did something even more astonishing.

He started pleading.

"Please! Please I beg you! Protect me! Save me!"

Rising to his knees, the wolf folded his paws before him, and as he inched forward, he held them out, begging them, and, even in the low light, Du noticed how worn he looked.

His clothes were torn rags, having obviously recently been rent by thorns and branches, his fur was matted with dirt and mud, and he was covered in scratches, cut and scrapes, many of them still bleeding, though none of them looked deep.

From his face, rivers of sweat ran from every available surface, though, he took no notice of that.

As the wolf tried to grasp the sergeant's knee, frowning himself flat in the attempt, the ox quickly withdrew his leg, taking a hasty step backwards.

This did not dissuade the wolf.

"Please! I'll confess! I'll go willingly! Arrest me! Put me in jail! Just get me away from here!"

He held out his paws, showing his wrists, as if expecting them to chain him immediately.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and Du could see his chest heaving, rising and falling faster than he thought possible as his heart beat away inside his chest, pure terror shinning from his wide eyes, his tiny pupils lost in the large pool of white.

"What happened to you?"

He voiced the question, more to himself than to anyone in particular, but the wolf, hearing it, turned his attention to him, and with a sudden rush of speed, he reached up, and pulled Du down by the front of his shirt, the two of them now nose to nose, Du able to smell the stench of his breath, and the sweat of fear on him.

"He's after me! He killed the other! He's just behind me! I know he is!"

A powerful pair of fists yanked Du and the wolf apart, and the sergeant, grabbing hold of the wolf with both hands, shook him violently.

"Pull yourself together! Who killed the others? Who's behind you! What are you talking about!"

An expression of almost manic fear overcame the wolf, his eyes seeming to dilate even further as he looked straight into the ox's eyes.

"The Shade! The beast of Jinhae! His golden eyes shining in the dark!"

The wolf stopped talking then, cradling himself as he curled into a ball of fur, whimpering. Spent.

The rest of them grew silent as well.

Really? That was what had this wolf running? A ghost story?

But, the way he said it, the way his body was shivering with fear, the way he had cleared the distance, had forced his way through the swamp, had had clumps of fur ripped from his hide, and deep furrows gouged in his skin, and the way he had come running, screaming into their arms, told him different.

Almost unwillingly, feeling a cold, uneasy sensation of being watched, Du turned his attention to the dark, sick forest across the field.

And as the clouds parted, a beam of moonlight shone through, traveling down, illuminating the edge of the white, dead trees.

Reflecting off two yellow eyes.

* * *

AN:

And so, I'm finally finished with this monster chapter. I wanted to cut it shorter, but, as I also wanted to get the story going, I thought I might as well give you the entire thing, since I'm uncertain when the next part will be posted, in between this semesters finals, work, and vacation plans.

This chapter also marks the point where all the OCs have been introduced, and, bar a few sections in the next chapter, we will return to Jun's story. Yay!

Now, as stated at the top, I really do appreciate you taking the time to review, and, though I suck at replying to them, if you want me to, I will, as long as you state it plainly. Though, if you just want to leave an encouraging remark, that too, is greatly appreciated 😊

Now, I would really like to hear if you have any remarks on the other characters, though, by this point, they are kinda set, or on any of the sections of this chapter I general. I tried my hand at a little horror here, near the end, and I thought I managed quite well. Though, my opinion might be a bit influenced here.

Now, I am looking forward to getting to work on the next chapter.

And, I have to admit, I really am looking forward to returning to the main character again.

Until next time…

Whenever that may be.


	17. If you do go out in the wood today

His back still ached from the previous days of traveling, complaining loudly as he stretched out, trying to get more comfortable, and he winched slightly as his joints creaked and cracked, and grimacing at the discomfort it brought him.

Well, that's was one of the downsides of being a traveling merchant. Though, the pay was, usually, quite good.

Feeling something pop soothingly, he sighed in relief, and returned his attention to the bowl of porridge sat before him. Though, it was by no means what he would call a hearty meal, it was more than enough to sate him, and a good enough way to start, what seemed to be, a long day, with an even longer road ahead.

And with the weather as it was, he was likely going to need all the energy he could get

Shoving a generous spoonful into his mouth, he chewed slowly as he looked around the inn, noticing that there seemed to be a good deal more patrons here now, than there had been yesterday evening, when he and his companion had dragged themselves in, exhausted after a long day on the road.

"A lot of people, this early in the day."

The ox, sitting opposite him, his back to the wall, had already finished his meal, pushing the empty bowl aside, his eyes searching the room, as he began nursing a steaming cup of brew. He made a snort in agreement, though, there was a long pause before he said anything.

"We should get going soon. Daylight's wasting, and I don't like the looks of some of these."

Fai's brow furrowed, and he turned in his seat to get a better look at their fellow patrons, scanning the crowd, trying to spot what had Ti-Hu on edge.

Apart from a couple of very wet, very tired looking folk, gathered at the bar, he was not seeing anything the least bit worrying, and he turned back to look at his friend, and guard, quirking one eyebrow at him in question.

"Really, which one of them do you think is going to give us trouble? The chickens in the corner? The two sheep at the bar? Or maybe the geese playing mahjong?"

He smiled slightly at his own jest, though Ti-Hu did not seem to listen to him at all, his eyes still focused out in the room, scanning. Alert.

Fai's good humor faded a little, as he remembered that Ti-Hu was the professional here, having served more than a few years as a soldier, and even more as a guard, escorting both Fai, and his colleagues up and down the northern roads of the region.

He knew what he was doing.

Though, Fai would probably have taken him a bit more seriously if the ox wasn't convinced that everyone and their mother was a thief, a bandit, or worse.

The last twenty years, Fai had travelled the roads of these parts, starting mid-spring, and stopping mid-fall, hauling goods and wares to and from the various towns and cities of the region. Eleven of those years had been in the company of Ti-Hu, who had moved to the town where Fai had his home, in which he spent his off-season, living with his wife and children, tending their store.

Taking on Ti-Hu as a guard had done a good deal to calm down his wife, and soothe his own nerves, as the large, halberd swinging ox would probably frighten off most attempts of robbery, and theft.

And so he had. Apart from a small handful of times, which Ti-hu had handled, Fai had not been bothered by the brigands that was the bane of a merchant's existence, and the number of times someone had demanded a 'toll' from him had fallen to nothing.

The ox leaned in, slightly, bending so as to be closer to Fai, who, as a pig, was much shorter than his friend, and he lowered his voice to barely a murmur.

"What about the guy sitting behind you? Back to the wall, cloak and hood pulled up?"

Fai's eyes grew slightly larger, and he was about to turn to see who he was talking about, when Ti-Hu hissed at him.

"No! Don't make it so obvious! He's watching us!"

Thusly warned, Fai attempted, as casually and nonchalantly as he could, to catch a glimpse of the stranger, and, to cover his attempt, he turned, and put out his hand, catching the attention of the innkeeper, who made his way over to them.

Using the cover, Fai caught a glimpse of the person Ti-Hu had mentioned.

About four tables down, his back to the wall as well, his side to them, was the stranger who Ti-hu suspected of watching them.

His green cloak was soiled and tattered, great stains and small tears marring it, and it hung heavily on the person's frame, hiding his figure, and doing much to add a certain hostile aura to him.

A sword dangled at his hip, and a bow and quiver was slung across his back.

He leaned heavily on the table, which was void of any plates, bowls or cups, and, Fai noticed, no one seemed eager to be seated too close to him.

His clothes were dripping, showing that he hadn't been there long.

Funny.

Fai hadn't seen or heard him enter.

He just sat there, facing the fireplace, which was centered in the middle of the main room of the inn, the way he sat making it almost appear as if he was contemplating the flames.

No.

Fai did not like the look of him at all.

He swallowed nervously as he turned back to the table.

He had not seen any of the stranger's features, but the way he looked, the very presence he had around him, spelled trouble.

Maybe they should get going after all.

"And how may I help you sirs?"

He almost jumped out of his seat as the jovial voice of the innkeeper sounded in his ear, and his hand sprung to his chest, as if to clutch his heart, preventing it from shooting out of his chest.

The innkeeper seemed, or at least pretended, not to notice, as he stood ready, already gathering their empty dinnerware.

"Oh, uhm, thank you for the meal, I, ahm, I think it is time we went on our way now."

The innkeeper, a deer, smiling broadly, nodded, and produced a small note from one of his pockets, as he balanced the plates and cups on one hand.

"Alright, since you already payed for room and board last evening, you don't owe me anything. If you step outside, I'll be just there to unlock the shed for you.

Fai nodded, and got up as the innkeeper left, Ti-Hu doing the same. As he went for the door, he forced himself not to glance back to see if the stranger was watching them leave, though, the temptation was great.

As soon as he opened the door and stepped out, he was met with a great, impenetrable wall of fog, and he stopped in his tracks, surprised by its sudden appearance.

He could barely see the trees ahead! Even the road seemed hazy.

"you're letting all the heat out! Close the damn door!"

The angry shout from behind made him awkwardly shuffle out of the way, pushing his way outside, and somebody angrily slammed the door shut behind them.

Making their way around the building, dead, wet leaves and moss crunching under their feet, the way lit only by the glow emanating from the windows of the inn, though, it was quickly swallowed by the fog.

They came around the back, to the low, broad shed, hidden behind the inn, in front of which the innkeeper was already removing the heavy chain that kept it locked. Seeing them approach he opened the gate, and gestured to the large cart, waiting for him to pull it along.

"There you are sirs, all safe and sound."

Fai nodded his thanks as he dragged it out of the shadows, and quickly inspected it, finding nothing out of sorts.

The innkeeper, glancing around, waiting for them to leave so he could lock up and go back inside, shuddered, and rubbed his arms, seemingly cold.

"You're sure you want to be travelling in this weather? Seems dangerous to me."

Fai smiled slightly, sure that the innkeeper was just trying to persuade them to stay another night, and sell them a few extra meals, though, he had to admit, with a fog like this, he did not relish having to travel at all.

"We're sure. Can't wait around all month. Got places to be, things to sell. And besides, do you really think there is going to be bandits around? In these parts? At this time?"

That was true. Normally, Fai wouldn't be travelling alone, with just Ti-Hu as company, but would usually band together with two or three other merchants, and they would all go together to the nearest city, where he would find some other traveling companions and go on to the next, and so on.

Their numbers would further secure them against attacks, and the company was likewise appreciated by all of them.

But this year, he had chosen to take off a month or so before season, hoping to be able to get some better prices and deals because he would be the first one there. Sure, it was safer to travel together, but, the profits were slimmer as well.

With another child on the way, ancestors knew, he needed the money. And it would just be this once. And besides, this far out of season, most of the bandits would probably still be holed up in their winter hideouts, or, would have travelled on to warmer parts, their lifestyle ill-suited for the cold weather.

He hoped.

Besides, bandits had never really been that much of an issue here. Most of them preferred greener pastures.

The innkeeper shrugged, though, Fai noticed that he did seem somewhat out of sorts. Almost as if he was worried.

"No, it is not as much bandits I'm worried about, though, I have heard some people talk of a small band roaming the area."

He shook his head, as if to show that they were indeed not the source of his worry, which grabbed Fai's attention.

"Oh?"

The innkeeper approached a step, almost conspiratorial, as he bent slightly closer to Fai.

"Stories abound, talking of something… strange. Something dark, roaming the land. And, considering where we are… well."

A cold feeling ran down Fai's spine, and he could see the innkeeper shiver as well.

Though Fai knew of nothing that would make this particular area of China especially famous, he did know of the other thing the innkeeper was referring to.

Yes, he had heard the stories. A trickle at first, nothing more than idle gossip in the village, but as he travelled the road, each time they stopped, at each inn and tavern, new stories seemed to reach them. Each more frightening than the next.

A spirit walked these lands. Hunting. Searching. Striking fear into the hearts of the living.

His hand slid up to where, hidden underneath his shirt, a carved wooden necklace, was hidden.

Made in the shape of the evil eye, it was supposed to ward off evil.

Though he himself had never been one for such superstitions, his wife was a firm believer of ghosts, and the power of spirits, going so far as to have a small shrine placed at the hearth of their home. Along with performing any number of small offerings and practices she had been taught from an early age.

Ever since they had gotten married, which was longer ago than he cared to think about, it had become a common practice for her to carve one such necklace every time he went on one of his weeks-long trading trips to the north, going as far as to burn the thing every time he returned, to 'get rid of the evil it had seen'.

Though, initially, he had been reluctant to wear it, he now found that it gave him comfort, and, in his advancing age, he found that more and more of her beliefs seemed to have rubbed off on him. So much so, that when the innkeeper made mention of the spirit, he gave the small talisman a squeeze.

"BAH! Old wives' tales and the stories of drunks! There's nothing out there but travelers, thieves, and that accursed fog."

Remembering the lumbering presence of Ti-Hu behind him, and recalling the present, Fai nodded in agreement, though, he did so more to calm himself, than out of any real conviction.

The innkeeper, seeing they were determined to move out, shrugged and, locking the gate after him, nodded to them.

"Then, I bid you safe travels. May your ancestors watch over you."

* * *

Fai and Ti-Hu looked on, surprised as the line of guards moved down the road, as they both stood by the side, waiting for them to file past, not wanting to get in the way.

It was only as the last in the line was about to walk past, that the guard, a goat, turned his head, and, jerking a finger at the rest of the line, indicating the direction they were going.

"Sorry guys, but you'll have to turn around."

Fai looked at him, surprised by the news.

"What? Why?"

Taking a look at the back of the column of guards as they moved away, the goat stopped and, moving a bit closer, his spear lazily draped over his shoulder, nodded in the opposite direction.

"You guys going to Giwuan right? River washed out the bridge. Seem like someone cut the supports. Probably Gabba's gang. Damned pests."

The last part was said under his breath, as he spat a fat glob onto the road, not minding them at all.

"What!"

A moment of frantic searching produced his map, which he placed on the top of the covered mount on the back of his cart.

He trailed the line, indicating the road, with his finger, and, finding the bridge, he followed the river, and gave a sigh of relief as he found that, only a couple of dozen li to the south, there was another one.

"Oh, no matter then. We'll just go through the forest, and take this one."

He smiled, relieved that the disaster had not been so disastrous after all, but his smile faded when he saw the incredulous look the guard gave him.

"What? You wanna go through the forest?"

Turning to glance at the trees, the goat, his face still a mask of astonishment, looked Fai up and down.

"You… You aren't locals, are you?"

Fai waved his hand dismissively.

"Well, we've been through here a couple of times before but, if you want to be specific then, no. No we are not."

The goat nodded, seeming to suddenly understand everything.

"Ah, well, that explains it. Well, I wouldn't go through that particular forest, nu-uh. In fact, I would make sure that I slept inside as long as you do have to be around it. I would also advice that you follow the road here back with us, to the crossroads. Might take you another two days to reach the bridge but…"

Fai sputtered, interrupting the goat.

"Two days! But the bridge is right there!"

He tapped the map with the back of his hand, brandishing it for effect, as if to show the goat that it was, in fact, 'right there'.

The goat however, simply shrugged.

"I know, it sucks but, that's how it's gotta be."

The guard nodded, agreeing with himself, his helmet sliding back and forth as he did so.

Fai, still not understanding, looked over the goat's shoulder, watching the outline of the forest, barely visible in the fog.

"Why can't we go through the forest? Are there bandits? Is it supposed to be cursed?"

He said the last part with a note of amusement in his voice, but, his grin fell as the goat made a so-so motion with his hand.

"Nah, not cursed, or, at least, not that I heard, just haunted."

Fai's mouth fell slightly open.

"What, seriously?"

Next to him, he could hear Ti-Hu let out a loud, tired, long-suffering grunt, as the ox pressed a palm to his face, rubbing his forehead with two fingers.

"Oh ancestors, not this again."

The goat, either pretending not to see it, or not caring, nodded again.

"Oh yeah, been like that long as anyone can remember. Even had one of them special monks from down south come and try and do something about it."

Placing one hand on his hip, the goat shook his head sadly, looking down on the ground.

"Guy wasn't the same after. Said something about the place 'not being of this world', or something to that effect."

He made small 'quote' signs in the air with his free hand, which he then used to grasp his chin, as he looked up, seemingly trying to recall more.

"Something or other about the 'veil' or something being thin. With spirits and the like roaming around. Sounded scary back when he told it though. But, what do I know. I'm just a guard."

He shrugged to himself, and Fai, who had to admit that he was finding the story quite unconvincing, probably because of the rather undramatic delivery of the goat, was having a dilemma.

"So… There isn't any way through?"

The goat, taking a moment to think, nodded slowly.

"Well, there is the old road, that is, the very old road, built wayyyyyy back. It should still be at least somewhat decent. About two li down the road."

He waved in the direction he and his group had come, from and Fai, once again looking at his map, didn't need much more to go on than that.

True, he was not brave, and true, in his advancing years he was growing a bit more superstitious, but this just sounded too unbelievable. Almost ridiculous.

Really, a haunted forest?

Maybe, it was the prospect of two days on the road, with all the extra expenditures and discomforts that brought, or, maybe, it was the nonchalant way the goat delivered it. Either way, he quickly made up his mind.

"Well, we thank you for the warning, but I'm afraid that me and my associate have a rather tight schedule, and we really can't afford to waste the extra time."

He smiled politely at the goat who, looking once again at the forest, and then at them, shrugged, though, the look he gave Fai showed that he obviously thought he was out of his mind.

"Oh well, suit yourselves. Can't say I didn't warn you. Hope you make it through and all that."

Waving goodbye, the goat jogged off after his comrades without further ceremony, and Fai, picking up his cart, began moving in the opposite direction.

"So, now you don't believe in ghost stories, hmm?"

He glanced up at Ti-Hu, whose face didn't betray anything, and he scoffed, shaking his head, returning his attention to the road ahead.

"Did you think it sounded very convincing? No? Neither did I. Besides, does that look haunted to you?"

He nodded towards the barely-visible outline of trees, some distance off.

Ti-Hu didn't answer.

* * *

The cart rattled, and the pots and crates inside, filled with all manner of goods, clanked and banged together with an alarming jangle as the poor road, filled with potholes and badly placed stones, most of it heavily overgrown, made the whole thing jerk and twist every few steps, making his shoulders and sore back even worse, as they made their way through the land.

"Someone really should fix this road, it's hardly even serviceable! Not good for business."

Ti-Hu, his halberd resting on one shoulder, snorted dismissively, not offering his opinion one way or the other, though, he did seem to make a point of stepping around the bigger puddles himself, which Fai took to mean that he somewhat agreed.

"We should have stayed on the main road, gone back to the inn. More people there."

Fai would have waived dismissively, if his hands hadn't been preoccupied pulling the cart.

"This is a shortcut. We just have to clear this forest, and we'll be on our way again. We might even get to Giwuan by late mid-day."

The ox shook his head slowly, a small scowl forming on his lips, not in the least persuaded by Fai's optimism.

"The path wasn't on the map, and… I don't know. This place seems… odd."

Fai looked up at his comrade, thinking that that was a strange think to say. Sure, the guard had warned them off, but, even though, despite that he thought that he was becoming old and superstitious, he hadn't thought Ti-Hu was.

Spirits, he had been the one to call it all simple farmers stories.

But, looking at the ox, he saw how tense he was, his eyes scanning the woods, his head slowly turning side to side, his hand, the one gripping his weapon, holding on to it tight.

It made Fai… Nervous, and he couldn't help but look outwards too, trying to pierce the fog with his eyes, trying to see if there was anything there.

In the ensuing silence, Fai felt much more reluctant to disturb the peace by talking again. The noise his cart made was bad enough, but now he felt as if he was disturbing… Something.

Something that wanted them gone.

A shiver ran down his spine.

He felt as if he was being watched.

Ti-Hu suddenly stopped, and turned around, his eyes narrowing as he searched the fog, his halberd slowly gliding down into his hands.

"What? What is it?"

Fai had stopped as well, putting the cart down, trying to see for himself what had alerted his friend.

"I don't know. Just got a strange feeling…"

He trailed off, his eyes travelling side to side slowly, as they combed the area behind them.

"As if someone is watching us."

Fai didn't like the sound of that. Not at all.

"You think we are being followed?"

It came out as a nervous hiss, Fai, never having been brave, not liking the thought of being trailed by unknown persons, with unknown motives.

Maybe it had been a mistake leaving the road.

Fai, trying to see for himself, though, safely hidden behind the large ox, scanned the road behind them.

The trees, drooping, miserable-looking in the cold fog, seemed to hunch slightly over the road, which was covered in dead leaves.

Nothing moved. There was not a breeze or a wind on the air. It was quiet as well, the fog, apart from removing all color from the world, seemed to do a great job at strangling the sound as well.

Everything seemed…

Dead.

Ti-Hu didn't answer, but remained completely still for what seemed like an eternity, his shoulders hunched, his entire form shoving willingness to fight.

After a long while, his posture relaxed slightly, and he half turned, his eyes still on the road behind them.

"Let's keep moving. The sooner we get back to the road, the better."

Fai had no intention of disagreeing with that assessment, and as he continued, with a little more speed than usual, he looked up, trying to gauge their progress.

He had no idea of what time of day it was, the sun, invisible above the layer of fog and clouds, seemed to make no impact whatsoever on the shroud before them, the road still barely visible.

Though he could not gauge the time of day, he was sure of one thing.

They had already spent way more time on this road, than what should have been necessary.

To him, it seemed as if several hours had passed, and it should only have taken them a little less than two to cross the distance.

It was… It was all so… strange. So… otherworldly.

And now, to make it all worse, they were being followed! And there was nothing he could do about it.

Though he tried to avoid considering it, finding anything else to think about, his mind kept traveling back to the conversation with the innkeeper, and his warning.

' _No! No! Don't think about it! It's nothing but stories! Remember when your brothers used to scare you? It is probably nothing. Yeah, it's nothing.'_

But still, he could not help feeling anxious.

"Something's ahead."

The low, almost casual warning from Ti-Hu, had Fai stumbled and slip in the mud, threatening to tip his cart, and as his neck snapped upwards to see what the ox was talking about, he came to a violent halt.

A light, a flicker, barely even noticeable, could be seen ahead. A soft glow, unmoving, and accompanying it, seeming impossibly distant, the faint sound of chimes.

A chill racked his spine, and he felt his knees quake, and he barely managed not to push back on his cart, wanting to get away from it.

"Wh-wh-what is that?"

He would have been embarrassed at the sound of his own voice, if he hadn't been so scared. Ti-Hu on the other hand, was all business, hefting his halberd, holding it in both hands, ready to strike at the barest hint of danger, he advanced, and Fai, not wanting to be left behind, found himself following, leaving the cart behind him, much less worried about its contents than his own preservation.

He kept well behind the ox, who advanced slowly, his body hunched slightly, weapon at the ready, and Fai followed, careful not to get in the way.

They left the road, going into the thick woods surrounding them, the trees, though tall, and broad, looked dead and hunched, their branches, not even showing the buddings of new growths, reached out for them, like bony fingers.

The dirt below his feat was littered with dead, wet branches and growths, that smelled faintly of mold, and which sucked at his shoes, and squelched wetly when he stepped on them.

Clutching his talisman, he prayed, silently, beseeching his ancestors and any local spirits to watch over them, and to shield them from evil.

The seconds passed like hours, as they, step by step, advanced, and, suddenly, without warning, Ti-Hu stopped.

Fai stood there, waiting, holding his breath, fearful of what would happen next, his knuckles completely white from grasping the neckless.

Then, letting out a deep breath, the ox stood up, relaxed, and, letting the heavy head of his weapon rest against his shoulder again, he took a step aside, letting Fai see the source of their worries.

It was a way-shrine. A small one. Such as might be found anywhere in China.

Completely ordinary.

"Thought we might have stumbled into a bandit camp or something."

Ti-Hu, grumbling, turned, and began walking back to the cart, Fai, faintly, hearing him mumble under his breath.

"Damn stories got me all wound up…"

Fai stood there, relief flooding him, but, as he turned, wanting to follow his friend back, he felt a slight hesitation, and, turning his head, he looked at the shrine.

A small wooden construct, set into the side of a gathering of rocks, protected from above by a carved wood roof, was small and worn, slightly overgrown with moss and lichen, the red paint of the simple carved panels peeling off, though, many of the offerings here were fresh, showing that it was indeed in use. Though, who had left them here, he did not know. They had passed no houses or farms, and had seen not the smallest sign of fellow travelers here.

The lit candles, which glowed eerily in the heavy, almost impenetrable fog, was what had drawn Ti-Hu's attention. The candles glow penetrating the haze, reminding them of the warnings from the early morning, were the innkeeper had cautioned them, telling of sightings of bandits on the road. Along with stories of something worse, and far more dangerous, walking the land.

A few, small chimes adorned either side of it, and they lazily seemed to drift and sing, though, Fai could sense no wind or breeze.

It was… odd.

They did not sound like normal chimes, clinking and ringing without any sense of purpose. These seemed to be, imperceptibly, playing a tune, swaying and dancing to a rhythm he could not fathom or sense.

Furthermore, they sounded… Distant. As if coming from some remote place, ringing through a chasm, or cave, or long, winding hall, struggling to be heard.

A small space was incased within the shrine, a hole in the side of the rocks, that was almost shaped like a house. If he wanted to, he could reach his hand in there, and it would, just barely, fit. But, he did not want to. It was dark in there. Very dark. It felt slightly… off.

Suddenly, as if on a hunch, seeing the bowls, dishes, and other offerings placed before him, his hand fished out a couple of silver coins he had in his pocket, along with a bun he had intended to eat latter.

Taking a step closer, he carefully placed the items in front of the shrine, and then, seeing an unlit candle, he picked it up, and gently lit it, using one of its brethren, before placing it back down.

Taking a step back, he bowed deeply.

"I offer this gift of wealth, to keep you in your rest, this gift of nourishment, to feed you in your sleep, and this gift of light, that you may find you way in the eternal dark, in hope that the spirits may watch over us, that we may pass through this land in safety, and find our way home".

For a long while, he did not move, and, beginning to feel silly, he straightened slowly, admonishing himself for his foolishness. Almost wanting to retrieve the items, his hand slowly reaching forward.

But then, suddenly, his eyes widening, he snatched his hand back, clutching it close to his chest, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest.

He had felt something!

The chimes seemed suddenly to change tune, sounding louder, stronger, playing faster, more violent. And then, they stopped, a deep silence descending on the woods around him.

Then, the flame of the candle he had lit seemed to flicker. Dancing, growing, spreading. Faster, and faster it flickered. And then, violently, angrily, tossing and whirling furiously.

Then, it winked out.

None of the other flames had moved.

Eyes wide in shock, he turned, and fled back to the cart.

* * *

The further away from the shrine they got, the better Fai felt. He didn't even stop for lunch, but pressed on, ignoring his aching shoulders and back as the cart rumbled along behind him.

Once he was certain they had put a sufficient amount of distance between themselves, and that place, did he stop, and then, only because he had to look at the map.

It was wet. Everything was. The dampness of the fog, seeping into his clothes, and chilling him even further.

If only he had listened to the guard.

"We can't be far now! We should join up with the main road soon enough. Then, we will get to the bridge, and across the river, into the Haijin province!"

Relief was evident in his voice, and Ti-Hu, hunching slightly, bend over him to make his own inspection, and, nodding in agreement, he stood up.

"Good. We will be safer there. More people. Maybe even a patrol every once in a while."

The ox looked behind them, down the path they had come, his eyes narrowing.

Fai, could feel the tension, and he had noticed that his friend had been more alert since their 'encounter' further back.

He wasn't the only one who had felt something back there.

And, whoever, or whatever, was following them, had still not made an appearance.

Fai couldn't wait to leave this place.

The ox made a face, tilting his head slightly, but, did not seem to find anything alarming, for he turned back his attention to the road ahead of them.

"I've got to admit, I'll be happy to see the back of this place."

Fai nodded in agreement.

"We should get going."

Not waiting for confirmation, he hauled up on the cart, and started pulling forward, hearing the ox following behind him.

They walked in silence, the sound of the cart crunching through the muddy pools the only sound that could be heard.

Then, rounding a bend, suddenly, splayed out before them, were a neat, well maintained road, broader than Ti-Hu was tall, and, seeming to Fai, a much more welcome sight than any Inn, tavern or restaurant he had ever seen in his life.

"Finally!"

He almost bent down to kiss the bricks that made up the surface of the road, and only barely managed to stop himself.

"You hear that?"

The very fact that Fai could hear even the smallest edge of relief in Ti-Hu's voice told him how much the ox had disliked the place they had just left, and straining his ears, he was indeed able to hear what the ox had already noticed.

The sound of running water.

"Let go, the Haijin province awaits!"

It was mere moments later, that the outline of the bridge was visible through the dense fog, and the river below was now much more audible than before.

' _Thank the ancestors, were almost through!'_

Then, from the other side of the bridge, walking with a slow, steady stride, a figure emerged from the fog, coming closer, approaching them.

They both stopped in their tracks, Ti-Hu grasping his weapon, and Fai taking a few steps back in surprise.

' _No, no, no, please ancestors no!'_

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest again, his throat seeming to tighten with fear, making him gasp for air, and he grasped the talisman again, praying fervently.

' _It is the shade!'_

The warning of the innkeeper, the many stories he had heard, and the oppressing, wrong feeling of the place they had just left, all conspiring to cloud his mind with utter terror.

"Well look here boys! Seems we got ourselves some fresh customers."

It took a moment for the meaning to get through to Fai, who at first did not understand the implications of what had been said, though as the figure emerged from the fog, along with a group of previously unseen companions, he let out an audible sigh of relief.

' _Bandits! It's only bandits!'_

Though, on any other day, and at any other time, he would have dreaded an encounter with such a group, now they almost seemed like the better alternative to what he had expected.

Brandishing a nicked and beaten blade, that seemed to have seen more use than was strictly healthy, the crocodile wore a toothy grin, to go with his ill-kempt and poorly maintained armor, and his companions, as they too emerged from the fog, seemed in no better state, all of them wearing a mismatch of cloth and armor, none of which, seemed to fit them particularly well.

Aside from the leader, or at least, Fai assumed he was the leader, there were four others, two of which each held a crossbow at the ready, one pointing towards Fai, another, towards Ti-Hu. The two others brandished spiked clubs, with bands of iron around them.

For some reason, despite the clear threat they posed, and despite holding himself and his friend at bolt-point, he couldn't help but think that they did not seem as intimidating as they out to, considering the circumstances.

As they approach, they fanned out slightly, spreading into a semicircle, effectively blocking their path forward, and preventing them from fleeing into the forest.

Ti-Hu gave an angry snort, and hefted his halberd in a two-handed grip, holding its deadly point at the ready, directed towards the leader.

"Take another step, and I'll skewer you."

The crocodile's blade rose, and gently tapped the tip of the halberd, as he shook his head slightly, wearing an almost amused grin.

"That, would be a mistake. I believe my associated wouldn't take kindly to that."

As he said that, the two crossbow-carrying bandits shouldered their weapons, and sighted down their lengths, pointing them menacingly at the two of them.

Though, at this distance, it was hardly necessary.

They couldn't miss.

Fai placed a calming hand on his large friend, taking a step forward.

The bandits had taken them by surprise, and had chosen their location well. There was no other way for them to go, than back down the trail. And he was certain they would not make it far.

Though he was loathed to do so, it was obvious that there was no other way out of this than to simply pay up.

"How much?"

The leader looked them up and down appraisingly, and, eyeing his cart, seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Well, seeing as you are a fellow businessman, and since I have no wish to deprive you of your livelihood, let us say… Half."

Fai's mouth drooped halfway open in shock.

"Half!"

The crocodile nodded again.

"Half. That seems more than fair. After all, you get to walk away with something, but, if that is unagreeable to you then…"

He idly slid a finger along his blade, making his meaning clear.

Fai, after a very short inner debate, nodded, stammering.

"O-o-oh, well, when you put it that way, then I suppose…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Ti-Hu angrily took a step forward.

"We're not paying squat! You get the f…"

Whatever he had been about to say was drowned out by a roar of pain, as a bolt passed through his left shoulder, a spray of blood accompanying it.

His weapon dropped from his hands as he reached up to clasp the wound in shock, and Fai, surprised, took a moment to realize what had happened, before he rushed over to help his friend.

As the large ox stumbled back a few steps, faltering, tripping over a loose stone, he fell on his back, doing his best to suppress another yell of pain, and as he came closer, Fai could see that though it looked very painful, it did not seem immediately fatal.

Though there was a lot of blood, the sight of which made him grow slightly green in the face.

"Did the point make it through your fat head? Or do you need another demonstration?"

Fai, clasping a hand to Ti-Hu's wound, looked back up to see one of the crossbow-wielding bandits in the process of reloading, while their leader, looking not the least bit perturbed, leaned on his sword, showing utter distain for the two off them.

"Enough! I already said I would pay!"

Fearful for his friend, and outraged by the indifference shown by the marauders, there was little else he could do than hope that, once he had payed them, they would simply leave them alone.

Ti-Hu's struggle grew feebler, and his painful grunting diminished steadily, and Fai looked down to see his eyes blinking lazily, growing half lidded.

' _Oh ancestors no!'_

Was he dying?

He didn't know, but there was a lot of blood, but, then again, Ti-Hu was a big guy.

The crocodile nodded, smiling that toothy grin, before he straightened, and, hefting his sword again, took a step closer.

"Sensible, though, not fully adequate, given the… Developing situation. Now, I think we will just have to take it all. Otherwise, how would you get your unintelligent friend to a healer?"

His tone was falsely pitying, as if he really did concern himself with Ti-Hu's health, though, his smile told differently.

The ox was breathing heavily and deeply, trying to suppress his pain, his eyes falling shut.

Tilting his head slightly, the bandit seemed to observe the ox for a moment, a slight frown forming.

"Funny. You would think a guy like that would be able to take a lot more punishment. Oh well, looks can be deceiving and all that."

Fai looked down and saw his friend's eyes closed, the struggle going out of him.

He was horrified. Was he dying? Though a trickle of blood still seeped through his fingers, it was not as much as before, and, alarmed, thinking quickly, not having had much experience with this sort of thing, fearing it was already too late, he rapidly tore of a part of his shirt, and, clumsily, started dressing the wound.

 _No! It couldn't be too late! He had to do something!_

The bandits meanwhile seemed to have lost all interest in them, rightfully not considering him much of a threat, and their hungry eyes fixed on the cart, and especially, its contents.

Sheathing his sword, the crocodile made a shooing motion with his hand, while making his way past Fai, and the prone Ti-Hu, while his eyes shifted to the cart.

"Now, if you would be so kind and scoot out of the way so we can all…"

His voice dropped off as he seemed to spot something behind them, and he came to a slow halt, his eyes squinting slightly and his back straightening.

"Who…"

Whatever he had been about to say was cut short by a whistle of displaced air, and a loud thud, which was drowned out by a panicked, pained gurgle, making all of them turn to watch the other crossbowman, who had yet to fire his weapon, clutching his throat, a fountain of blood trickling through his fingers, the crossbow dropping noisily to the ground.

Before anybody had time to understand what was happening, or even make an attempt at protecting themselves, it was among them, an unearthly roar filling their ears.

Fai was rooted to the ground, kneeling besides his friend, one hand clasped to the wound in Ti-Hu's shoulder, the other halfway through applying a bandage, as he watched the scene unfolding before him.

Seemingly cloaked in a dark shroud, blurring its outline, the creature struck out against the leader first, the crocodile only managing to draw his blade halfway before being confronted by the attacker.

He didn't stand a chance, and Fai had just enough time to see the assailant violently dispatch him, before it moved on to its next victim, crossing the distance between the surprised bandits in the blink of an eye.

It was a blur of movement, so fast, his mind was unable to comprehend what was happening. One moment, it was battling the leader, the next it had moved on, fighting with the two club-wielders, shifting between them, dealing an array of blows to one, before going back to the other.

The bandit with the crossbow, having reloaded, hefted his weapon, and, with shaking hands, his eyes large with fear, he loosened a bolt towards the creature, the twang of his crossbow audible above the din.

It passed right through the thing, and disappeared into the fog.

It did nothing to slow down the creature, who did not seem the least bit bothered by it.

The Crocodile stood immobile, uncomprehending, before his eyes grew even larger still, a sudden, horrible realization dawning on him, and his weapon fell from his grip as he took a step back.

"IT'S THE…"

He did not finish the warning.

In an instant, the creature was before him, and then, the crocodile fell onto his back, shaking, his hands reaching for his throat, and then, after only a brief struggle, he grew limp. unmoving.

Fai looked on in dread, seeing the blood slowly pool underneath their erstwhile assailants.

Then he realized how quiet it suddenly was.

Looking around, he saw a scene of terror and death splayed out before them, all the bandits, all five of them, lying motionless on the ground, their arms splayed out, or clutching wounds, their faces twisted in pain and fear.

Crimson stains pooled underneath them, seeping into the cracks between the stones, flowing slowly along the lines, creating disturbing patterns.

For the briefest moment, caught in the horror of the sight, he almost forgot about the creature.

Almost.

He could sense his nearness, more than he heard him approach, as he seemed to drift soundlessly across the road, coming towards them.

His heart beat painfully fast, his breath came in large gulps, increasing in frequency as he became unable to swallow sufficient air to be able to breathe, he trembled, his entire being telling him to flee.

But his legs wouldn't obey.

He couldn't move.

As the shadow came to a halt before him, with only a little more than an arm' length separating them, Fai could not stop his eyes from traveling upwards, following the dirty, gore-spattered rags that covered the creature, as his left hand went up to grasp the talisman around his neck, a stammering murmur of a prayer spluttering from his mouth, as his eyes found their way up to the hood, covering the features of the being before him.

And there, his eyes met with two, terrible, yellow orbs, peering at him from inside the unfathomable darkness within.

For a terrible moment, he thought he was able to peer into the land of the forsaken dead, and he felt as if his last moment of life had arrived.

He could feel the hate behind them. The rage. The anger.

And then he knew what the creature was.

"The shade."

The hiss escaped him between breaths, barely even audible to himself.

The stories were true!

He was unable to tear his eyes away, and still, he was unable to move, some evil power keeping him rooted to the ground.

This was it!

This was how he died!

His breath came faster and faster, but no matter how much air he sucked in, his lungs were never satisfied.

The creature reached out towards him, and, his hands shaking with terror, Fai pulled out his talisman, and held it before him, trying to ward him off.

"B-b-b-be gone!"

It was more a scream of despair, or a plea for mercy, than a command. The emblem danced and jingled on the end of the chain, his trembling hand making it jerk violently, and for a moment, it seemed to work, as the shade stopped its progress, its hand halting.

Besides him, he felt Ti-Hu stir slightly, a pained groan escaping him, the sudden noise surprising Fai so much that he almost jumped away from him.

He was alive?

The shade's eyes shifted to the prone Ti-Hu, and, suddenly released from his terrible gaze, Fai felt an ounce of courage return.

As the shade's hand once again came closer, this time towards Ti-Hu, Fai, brandishing the talisman, tried to shield his friend.

"NO! Leave him alone!"

Again, the creature stopped, and, slowly, withdrew its hand, straightening up.

It observed him for a moment, as if curious.

"Your companion is hurt."

It took a moment before Fai realized the words had been addressed to him, and a moment longer before he realized the source.

Looking at Ti-Hu, who he realized was breathing steadily, showing every sign of still being amongst the living, he gulped in fear, as he returned his gaze to the being.

"Y-y-yes."

The shade shifted, moving around the prone ox slowly, approaching his wounded side, and Fai, so surprised by the sound of it, as it was not the raspy tone of an angry ghost, but a normal, slightly muffled voice, was too taken aback to do anything but watch.

"He was shot? In the shoulder?"

Fai nodded, and, watching the creature reach out once again, realized that the hand it extended was not the ghostly appendage of a spirit, nor was it the half-rotten remains of a walking corpse, but the stripped, orange and white of a tiger's paw.

As the paw pushed aside Fai's hand, and took a look under his poor bandage, he realized that the black haze that had seemed to shroud the creature was nothing more than the tattered, worn, and muddy remains of a cloak.

Nor was it the color of deep night, but rather, underneath all the dirt and muck, he saw that, in fact, it was a deep green. Though, the moisture did give it a darker hue.

After a brief examination, the cloaked stranger nodded, and, without another word, turned, and walked away.

Fai, his mouth half open, belatedly realized that he was still brandishing the amulet and, remembering Ti-Hu, let it drop as he returned his hand to the wound, looking behind him to see the stranger disappear into the fog.

"H-h-hey, where are you going?"

* * *

The shout was muffled by the fog, and by the sound of the rushing river, across which the bridge extended, but Jun did not take the time to answer the pig, but instead, not wanting to waste time, he briskly walked back to where he had left his pack and bow, after having used his last arrow to take out one of the bandits.

He was slightly angry with himself for having lost sight of the two of them in the forest, and, though he could have sworn they were no more than a few dozen paces ahead of him, it had taken him ages to catch up with them, the sound of the ox's shout of pain alerting him to their presence not far off.

He rummaged through his pack, and quickly found the package of medical supplies given to him by Bai, though, there was not as much left as there had once been.

Taking out the items he needed, he turned and went back to the bridge, where he found the pig still kneeling down besides the ox, and, as he approached, he looked up, a weird mixture of relief and fear marring his features as he saw Jun approach.

Jun did not take much notice of it, but rather, devoted his attention to tending to the wound, reaching down towards the prone guard.

"W-what are you going to do?"

Suddenly, two hands clasped down on the upper wound in the ox's shoulder, barring his access to the area.

Jun, glancing up to see the pig watch him with a look of apprehension, fear, and no slight amount of mistrust, let out a tired breath.

"What does it look like I'm going to do? I'm going to tend to his wound."

He angrily shoved the pig's hands aside with a swipe of his paws, and tore away the poor excuse of a dressing, before setting to cleaning the wound, pouring out a generous amount of water from his water bottle.

"Oh."

Evidently, this was not what the pig had expected, and without any more interruptions, Jun managed both to clean the wound, and, after making sure that the bolt had indeed passed clean through, without much more damage than one could reasonably hope, applied a generous amount of salve to the area.

Though he was no expert, even with the experience he had on the subject, he thought that the amount of blood the ox had lost, though slightly disturbing, was not alarming, and the reason for him having passed out probably had had more to do with the pain and surprise, than owing to the blood loss.

He would, he hoped, be fine. Given the right attention and rest.

"So… You are not going to kill us?"

Jun looked up at the pig, his brow raised in surprise, though, the hood and cowl hid that from the merchant.

"What? No!"

The look on the pig's face wasn't exactly relief, it was more surprised, as he still sat there, next to the ox, seeming dumbstruck by the announcement.

A long minute passed in silence, as Jun wrapped up, and, noticing the blood on his hands, casually dried it off on his cloak.

"Why?"

Once again, he returned his attention to the pig, who was now looking at him.

Jun's face scrunched up, taken aback by the question.

What did he mean why?

What kind of question was that?

Shaking his head at the oddness of the pig, he straightened himself and, looking over the ox one final time, finding nothing else that needed his attention, he nodded to himself.

The wound had not been bad, as wounds went, and, he was sure that, even without his help, the pig would have been able to care for his friend sufficiently enough to get him to the town, that, according to the sign, was just a short distance down the road.

But, he couldn't have left him there, without having done at least this much, though, he would not go into the town to seek help.

Reason number one being that there was no need.

And reason number two…

He did not like the closeness of that many people. They… Looked at him funny.

Suspicious. Fearful. Frightened.

He didn't blame them.

He imagined that, considering the state of his clothes at the moment, they would be quite unwilling to follow him anywhere, which would not help the ox.

"Thank you."

Jun whipped his head around to look at the pig again, who had inched closer to his friend, who was coming to.

Jun, somewhat surprised, did not know what to say.

He gave a slight nod in reply, not really having anything to say.

The pig, looking up at him again, catching his eyes, seemed to waiver for a moment.

"Who… Who are you?"

Casting one last look at the prone, unmoving bandits behind him, seeing, once again, as had become a no less frequent scene of death and destruction caused by his own hand since he had left Gongmen, he shook his head.

"I'm no one."

Then, he walked away.

* * *

Fai watched the stranger as he disappeared down the road, the fog swallowing him up greedily, and soon, the only other sound to be heard was the dour singing of the river, which was rudely interrupted by Ti-Hu who, grunting loudly in pain, cursing furiously, came to.

"Ancestors bugger me it hurts!"

He placed a hand to his shoulder, but withdrew it with a sharp intake of breath as the contact brought a fresh wave of pain to the wound.

"ARRGHHH! Damn it!"

With a few deep breaths through clenched teeth, he managed to compose himself for long enough to open his eyes, and realize what was before him.

He glanced around quickly, almost panicking, before he saw Fai sitting there, his eyes transfixed on something in the distance, though obviously okay.

He relaxed visibly, seeing his friend okay, and returned his attention to the corpses of the bandits, looking over them, surprise clear in his eyes.

"What happened here? Who did this?"

Fai, tearing his eyes away from where the stranger had been just moments before, looked at Ti-Hu, his mouth opening to relay to him what had transpired.

Only, he did not know what to tell him.

He looked back at the horrible scene behind them, seeing the dead bandits, the crocodiles and the wolves, seeing their limp forms slumped on the stones of the road, their blood already cooling in the air.

To him, unused to such a sight, it made his stomach turn, but still more horrifying, was the image of the stranger as he had been, when he had been amongst them, tearing them apart, ending them so casually.

For some reason, he was completely incapable of combining the image of… whatever that had been, with the person who had just tended to Ti-Hu, seeming to have brought his friend back to life.

It could not be the same person.

Could not be the same creature.

Though, everything showed that it must have been.

He looked at his friend who, though much the worse for wear, seemed not to be in any danger of keeling over dead any time soon.

Could it be that there was more to the stories than what he had thus far heard?

Had they just met the spirit that seemed to haunt these lands?

Had they met the shade, and been let alone?

Had they met the creature of nightmares, and been allowed to live?

But…

Why?

He looked down at his amulet, cupping it in his hand.

* * *

The fog finally, reluctantly, let up, briefly revealing the dreary trees surrounding him, as well as the extend of the path before him.

For what felt like the first time in an eternity, he could see where he was going.

Though, the relief was short.

Barely had the fog lifted, revealing the dark clouds that had formed above them, before they, as if encouraged by the change of weather, let forth a torrent of unceasing rain.

He scowled.

Just what he needed.

It barely took seconds before the torrent managed to soak him through completely, the weight of all that water, trapped in his clothes, growing considerable.

He was retracing his steps as best he could, following the trail which the pig and the ox had traveled earlier, as he had followed them after they had left the inn.

It was pure luck, for them that was, that he had done so it seemed, since he had been reluctant to leave the place before even having had a chance of a hot meal, since he hadn't had the chance to eat since yesterday morning.

A fact his stomach had begun reminding him of noisily.

But, call it a feeling, or a hunch, or whatever, had made him get up and, at a safe distance of course, keep a watchful eye on the pair, as they went off to wherever they were going.

At one point however, a while after they had spoken to the guard, the ox had somehow been alerted to his presence, and, though he had managed to remain unseen, he had had to increase the distance between them.

That, was when he had lost sight of them.

One moment, they rounded a bend in the road, the next, they were gone.

He had stood there, wondering, somewhat alarmed, what had happened to them.

Where could they have gone?

A long while passed, as he continued down the trail, and he had neither seen or heard them.

Then, the shout of pain had alerted him, and he had rushed through the remainder of the forest.

The fight after that had been almost easy. Though, he hadn't had time to prepare for it.

And he was still annoyed that he had allowed the ox to get hurt.

"Damn bandits."

His mumbling was muffled by the cowl that was drawn up to his eyes, though, the rain made it uncomfortably plastered to his fur, and with a hooked finger, he drew it down.

They were everywhere it seemed.

True, they seemed much fewer in numbers the further away from Gongmen he went, and true, they were much less organized, and they were crap at fighting, compared to the wolves, but, they were still bandits.

It seemed that, wherever he went, there was some gang, some band of marauders that terrified the locals, and he had, these past five weeks, tracked down or come across six such groups, and put a stop to them.

He was glad to do it. Or, at least, he was glad that the locals would not have to suffer under them.

But…

He stopped, unexpectable coming to a split in the road.

He didn't recall the path having split up like this when he went the other way.

So, which one of them would take him back to the inn?

He looked down one of the diverging branches, and then the other, trying to see if he could recall one of them, or maybe, see the deep tracks left by the heavy cart.

But no. They were seemingly identical.

"Great. Just great."

He stood there, soaked, longing to get out of the rain, and to finally be able to enjoy his first hot meal in what felt like ages, but, given his luck, no matter what path he chose, it would take him the wrong way.

Going down the one that seemed to be going a little more north than the other, he hoped that, just this once, fate would smile on him.

After all, considering what he had been through, it could allow him just this small respite.

* * *

Apparently, it couldn't.

Night was descending fast, the rain and the clouds contributing to darken the day quicker than usual, and, indeed, it seemed that, as often before, when he had had a fifty-fifty chance of choosing right, he had, as always, chosen wrong.

Three hours, by his reckoning, and he had not arrived at the road, nor, meet any other traveler who could direct him to it.

Great.

His mood had already been foul, not just from the lack of food, nor the rain, but also from being unable to sleep properly.

More often than not, his rest was disturbed by nightmares, which, no matter how often he had them, never failed to wake him in the middle of the night, sweating from fear, his heart racing.

Why?

…

He did not know.

Barring his teeth at his own misfortune, he looked around, contemplating finding a spot where he could, despite it all, try and get a few hour's rest.

For what little good that would do him.

Looking left and right, he had to admit, even with these long weeks experience of sleeping outside, the prospects did not look good.

Often, he would be able to find a thick grove of trees, which would shield him from the worst of the elements. Or, sometimes, even a cave.

But, here, with the trees so withered, so bare, they would provide no cover.

The soaked ground, and the pouring rain, were equally disheartening.

Well, if not outside, then, where?

A few times, he had slept in a barn, or a shed, though, most he had talked to had been reluctant even to let him do that much.

It was no use denying it.

People were afraid of him.

It didn't matter where he went. It didn't matter how courteous he was.

People watched him. They tried to hide it, most of them anyway, but he saw them. The looks on their faces ranging from apprehensive mistrust, to unconcealed fear.

After a group of local guards had tried to arrest him in one of the towns he had passed through, looking for supplies, and after he had barely managed to escape, he had decided to stay away from larger towns or villages.

It seemed people didn't want him there.

Fine then.

He didn't need them.

Though, admittedly, it hadn't made his life easier.

He let out an exhausted sigh.

Seemed like he would have to walk through the night then.

He steeled himself for the prospect, not the least bit relishing it, but then, something caught his eye.

It was hidden amongst the trees, a good deal away from the path.

But it was there.

The lines were wrong, the outline at odds with the more uneven, ragged form of trees and rocks.

He narrowed his eyes, but, was unable to peer through the rain.

Well, it was worth a look.

At any rate, things couldn't get worse.

He stopped in his tracks.

He shouldn't think like that.

Fate might take it as a challenge.

Standing there, contemplating his move, he found that, perhaps, he should advance cautiously.

Without any more hesitation, he left the trail behind, walking directly towards the object.

Though, he kept one hand on the pommel of his sword.

Maybe he would be lucky, and it would be a ruin of some sort.

A ruin that wasn't occupied.

An old abandoned fort perhaps. A ruined guardhouse maybe. Or an overgrown tower. Maybe even a storage of some sort. A crumbling barn. A crooked, weatherworn shed. Or maybe even…

A house?

He stopped.

It was a house.

Granted, it had seen better days, but still, it looked… Pretty good.

He had to admit to himself. He was slightly surprised by its presence.

A house? Out here? But, who would live out here?

He approached, slowly, not wanting to startle anyone who might be around. Especially since, it seemed, he was coming up behind the house, since he could see no door.

Yes. No reason to alarm, or alert, anyone.

Whoever they might be.

Good thing the noise from the rain would help mask any noise he made.

He quickly glanced up at the chimney, protruding from the right side of the building.

No smoke.

Neither was there any light to be seen coming through the cracks between the shutters to the windows.

It seemed that no one was home.

Coming closer, he saw that it was in poorer shape than he had first thought.

The roof, made from layers of moss it appeared, seemed to be mostly intact, though, it slanted somewhat towards the back of the house, and the chimney, likewise, was slightly crooked. The walls, made from timbers, were rotting, and whatever layer of paint had adorned it had long since vanished, though, laying a hand on them, he felt that they were not as brittle as they seemed.

With one hand still on the pommel of his sword, he walked around the edge of the building, his other hand sliding smoothly along the edge of the house, feeling the wet, slimy surface.

He walked through, what he assumed, had previously been some sort of garden. A fence, mostly crumbled or fallen, enclosed a square area, within which, grew tall weeds, and plants that looked uncomfortable to touch.

He came around to the front, and found it to be in an equally neglected state as the rear.

The only difference here, was the presence of a door, set in a heavy frame, weathered carvings adorning the beam above the door.

No discernible path led to the entry, nor were there any evidence of use.

He, carefully, walked up to the door and, studying his surroundings a moment, seeing not a single sign of an occupant, he still, in a last attempt, went up and, using the pommel of his sword, knocked on the door which, despite his instrument, did not produce a particularly loud noise, the thick, heavy planks used in its creation, along with the rain, muffling the sound.

A while passed.

…

Nothing.

Clearing his voice and, knocking again, a little harder this time, he called out loudly.

"Hello! Is anyone home?"

…

Again. Nothing.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I just need a place to stay the night!"

Who knew, maybe, somehow, they had seen him coming, and had hid.

Though… It seemed unlikely.

"Okay. I'm coming in!"

Well. If there was anyone there, they had received fair warning. And he wasn't going to stay outside any longer, wondering.

He grasped the handle of the door and pushed.

It hardly moved, seemingly caught on something.

He could see it scrapping against the floor and, making up his mind to enter, he placed his other hand firmly on the door and, using his shoulder for extra force, gave it a mighty shove.

At first, it seemed not to budge, but then, an ominous crack preceding it, it suddenly gave way, sending him sprawling inside, falling ungraciously to the floor, a shower of dust and dirt flying from every crack and crevasse inside.

He coughed to clear his throat as he quickly pushed himself to his feet, his shoulder giving a twinge of pain as he felt it complaining about having taken all his weight.

Well, that was going to bruise.

He waved away the cloud of dust before his eyes, and looked around, not really knowing what to expect.

With only the dimmest of light from outside to assist him, he was barely able to make out the interior.

The first thing he noticed was the smell.

It was earthy. Wet, a crossing between an old, dead tree in the rain, a food that had gone slightly off.

It was not pleasant, but, he had smelt worse.

The second was that the place wasn't big. He guessed that the occupant had been at least half his size. The bed, which had one leg cracked and fallen to the floor, was a good indication of this.

A mattress of straw was all that remained on it, though, given the lumpy, slumped look of the thing, it would not make a pleasant addition to his usual 'bedding'.

There was a table, with a few earthenware utensils on it. A plate, a cup, a small bowl, a larger bowl, and a worn wooden knife and spoon. There was one chair, though, this lacked a back, though cracks shoved that it had once had one.

There was a fireplace, with a mound of ashes in, though, these were wet, a light trickle of rain making its way down the inside of the chimney.

Above it, mounted on a rusty metal holder, was a blackened iron pot, with something burned to the bottom on the inside.

There was a couple of shelves, with a handful of jars, though, a quick smell check revealed that, whatever was inside, was definably nothing he wanted to touch, let alone, eat.

A set of drawers likewise revealed nothing worthwhile, except a few rags which he could not identify as anything other than having once been clothing.

It seemed the place was well and truly abandoned.

He nodded to himself in satisfaction.

Despite the dusty interior, and despite there not being any food, it was still an improvement from only minutes earlier. At least here, he would be sheltered from the rain and, with a little effort, he would be able to get a fire going.

"Guess this will do for tonight."

He took off his bag and, placing it against the wall, looked over at the fireplace.

"First things first then."

* * *

The remains of the bed made surprisingly good kindling, and, as the fire greedily consumed the second bedpost, he threw in another handful of fragments, pilling it on, relishing the heat that radiated from the place.

It was nice feeling his fur dry out, feeling the heat warm him through. It wasn't often he got the chance to light a fire, or get inside, and away from the elements, and he wanted to make the most of it.

Most of his clothes was draped over the chair and table, as close to the fireplace as he dared, all of it steaming away as the moisture evaporated, and as he occupied the corner of the house, sitting with a sowing kit, trying to mend the hole the crossbow bolt had made in his cloak, he thought that perhaps it was a good thing the place was so small.

It was easier to heat up that way.

It was slightly uncomfortable, seeing how close the bolt had been to hitting him, but, given how careless he had been, he thought that, since that was all that had received any damage, it was a good trade.

Besides, he had had closer calls.

The newer tears, all poorly mended by his own hand, was a testament to that.

His mood, which had been foul all day, was brightening, though, his food situation was still not as great as it could have been.

He had attempted as best he could, using whatever instruments he could find, to clean the burned mass out of the bottom of the pot, having spent a good few minutes out in the rain, scrubbing away.

It hadn't helped.

Luckily for him, he had found another, albeit, smaller, pot, which, after a good scrubbing, proved sufficiently clean for the purpose of cooking his last, insufficient batch of rise.

It wouldn't be more than a few mouthfuls, but it was better than nothing.

The rainwater he had collected was happily boiling away inside the pot, and it wouldn't be long before supper was ready.

Since he had little else to do, having finished sewing shut the hole in his clothes, he took quick stock of his situation.

His empty quiver rested against the wall, since he had used his last arrow against the bandits earlier that day, both it, and his bow, had effectively become useless.

His lip twitched in annoyance at the sight.

He had found that, the further north and west he travelled, the less prevalent bows became. And, hence, also arrows.

Of all the bandit groups he had tracked, only two of them had had any archers amongst their number. The rest of them relying on crossbows.

Likewise, most villages he entered, if he didn't choose to go around them, did not produce, or sell, any weaponry.

That, for him, was a problem.

He had, in his recent encounters, relied a good deal on stealth, where his bow had proven invaluable.

But, without arrows, it was useless.

He shook his head.

A problem, for tomorrow.

The food he had been able to get had, for the most part, been 'liberated' from the same bandits, as most places had little left of their winter stock to sell, this late in the season.

That was, those places that actually wanted to sell to him.

Now though, he had completely run out.

It seemed that he would have to go hungry.

At least, until he could find the inn again.

Though, buying supplies from an innkeeper, would be expensive.

' _And I'm not exactly rich.'_

It would have been easy to enrichen himself by looting the different gangs he had come across.

But somehow it didn't seem right.

What they had, everything they owned, had been stolen from others.

He didn't have the right to take it. Most likely, when the locals found the bodies, the goods would be returned to the rightful owner. Or put to better use.

Either way, they had more use for it than him.

Though… He did help himself to their food.

At least, some of it.

As the bobbling sound of boiling water subsided, he stirred the pot with the spoon he had found, making sure that the rice didn't burn to the bottom of it.

A few moments later, as he sat enjoying, or, at least, eating his meal, he looked over the map he had been given, seemingly so long ago, trying to find out where in the ancestors name he had gotten to.

It was much the worse for wear, many of the names and lines blurring, the edges ragged and torn from use, and from not being properly stored, his pack not exactly being the best place to keep a document like that.

He tried to trail his progress, following the road from the last time he had been near enough to a town large enough to be marked on the map, and from there, following the road, tried to make out his progress.

It was not an easy, or accurate task. Most towns were not marked, and he, more often than not, had to rely on natural way markers.

Like a river, and a bridge.

"Hmm… If I passed Niang four days ago… following this road… Crossed a bridge… Here… Then, I'm at… the…"

He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the smutched name.

"The river of flowers?"

He lifted an eyebrow, bemused.

"That's a stupid name for a river."

But, it seemed to fit well enough. So, if he had left the merchant at the bridge… There… And had gone back along the trail, heading to the other road… He should be…

Well, that didn't make any sense. According to the map, the stretch of forest he was currently in shouldn't be more than about eighteen li broad, which shouldn't take him more than two hours to cross.

He shook his head.

He had spent the better part of the day, heading due north and west. He should have cleared it hours ago.

Something was wrong.

But looking at the map, he could not see where he had made a mistake.

Alright, so maybe, he wasn't where he thought he was.

Which wasn't the same as being lost!

…

Well, what did it matter anyway? It was not like he was headed anywhere in particular.

Though, he would like to be able to stock up on food again.

And arrows.

Even if he did have to venture into a town.

He scowled, not liking the idea. But, needs must.

Finishing what little rice was left, he wiped off his mouth, using the back of his hand, and, pawing his clothes, finding them reasonably dry, he got dressed again, while he spread out his cloak, using it as a bedroll.

The fire had dwindled to a few embers, and gently glowing pieces of debris, which did not give off much light, but, enough warmth that it was still comfortable.

Packing up his bag, he tucked it into the corner, along with most of the rest of his things, though, he kept his sword close at hand.

The last thing he did before settling down though, was to place the table and chair in front of the door, along with piling on quite a few of the clay jars on there.

If anyone was to try and open the door, it would make quite a racket.

That was, if they could get it open without having to resort to the same, violent measures he himself had taken.

Well, it never hurt to be careful.

Satisfied with his trap, he went back to his makeshift bed, and, tucking himself in as best he could, closed his eyes and, hoping that tonight, he would be able to sleep without being plagued by nightmares, he wrapped himself up, and drifted off.

* * *

The walls of the surrounding houses rose high above him, reaching towards the dark skies above, where they disappeared into the skies, seemingly impossibly tall.

They were closing in, the streets becoming narrower and narrower, threatening to trap him.

Threatening to crush him.

He was breathing heavily, his heart beating frantically.

Something was following him!

He could feel its eyes on him. Sense its evil.

It was getting closer!

He ran down one street, emerging into a crossroad, the path leading either way.

Which way to go?

Everything looked the same. All the houses, all the streets, all the alleys.

Everywhere was the same!

He was running in circles!

An evil laughter echoed down the street, followed by a howl, that was answered, seemingly from everywhere.

He was surrounded!

He had to get out!

He fled, running as fast as he could.

He had to get out!

The streets grew narrower and narrower, the buildings closing in on him.

He had to turn to his side so that he could press through the tight space in front of him.

He could feel the bricks against him, as he inched through the passage, the edges catching on his shirt, tearing at his skin.

It was getting tighter!

He began having trouble breathing, the tight space not allowing his chest to inflate.

He tried to go back, but found that it was just as narrow back there.

He was stuck!

He was stuck and he couldn't breathe!

He began hyperventilating, trying to force air into his lungs, his heart beating faster and faster.

It felt as if long, bony fingers had closed around his throat, and as if his chest was caught in an iron vice.

And still, he felt the presence, growing closer and closer.

He had to run!

He needed to get out!

He needed to breathe!

He tried to bring up his hands, wanting to claw his way out.

But he couldn't move them!

It was like they were weighed down by something impossible heavy.

A dark chuckle sounded in his ear, sending a jolt of icy terror running down his spine.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't.

There was no air left.

Everything was growing dark.

He was falling.

Falling.

His vision was blurring.

Then…

Something caught him.

Something warm and soothing.

Something…

* * *

His eyes snapped open, and he sat bolt upright, taking in a huge, blessed gulp of air, almost choking on his own spit and drool and the dust in the air.

He didn't care.

It felt wonderful.

His heart was hammering away in his chest, and it took a second for him to realize where he was.

He was back in the house.

He was alive!

He was alive, and free!

And he could breathe!

As he sat there, feeling his body relax with each gulp of stale air, and his heartrate slow down slowly, felling himself calming down, he let out a deep sigh.

Not again.

"Oh, that looked like a very bad dream indeed young one, hmm?"

He reached down for his sword immediately, his hand moving as if by instinct.

* * *

Hello everyone! :D

Okay. So, there was a really, really… really long pause between this chapter and the last. Sorry. Been really busy. Still am. BUT, now, you've at least got another chapter to entertain you.

I know, most of you think 'oh please, not another filler chapter, GET ON WITH IT!' and if you feel like that, I'm sorry, I'm a slow writer.

…

In more ways than one.

Though, I can promise that most, if not all of the next, is more or less devoted to the inevitable meeting between a certain kung fu master, and a certain lost soul.

Though…

Might take a while before I find out how to get it down on paper.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R.

And thanks for all the patience and all the positive feedback guys. Really appreciate it. You're awesome :D

Hope you all have a great summer!


	18. Heart to Heart

He fumbled with his sword, his fingers clumsily trying to get a hold around the pommel, while he twisted awkwardly to extract the length of the weapon.

His reaction seemed sluggish, and his mind seemed hazy and dull, but he had no time to consider the implications, acting instead purely out of instinct.

The point of his blade waivered as it swung about, coming to a violent halt, barely inches from scratching the tip of the nose of the stranger, who was kneeling just out of his reach, though, she had had to draw her head back in a hurry to avoid being struck, a look of shock crossing her features, her eyes, suddenly fixing on the tip of the blade, as she brought up both of her hands, palms outward, as if to ward off his attack.

His heartrate, which had spiked from the shock of her voice, remained galloping as he sat there, his right arm extended, his eyes fixed on the stranger's features, the sound of his semi-rapid breathing mingling with the low crackling of the fire besides her, which had not quite died out it seemed, while the soft sound of the rain pattering on the walls outside, once again filled his ears.

"Who are you! What are you doing here!"

He blinked several times in quick succession, both to dislodge the residue of sleep that clung to them, but also to dispel the fuzzy, slightly distorting fog that seemed to fill the room, making everything stand out weirdly in the light, and which seemed to absorb the sound of his voice, making it sound distant and weak.

Belatedly remembering the blockade he had fitted against the entrance, his eyes flickered to the door, wondering how she got past his safeguards and, noticing that the remaining furniture, which had been stacked against the door, was still more or less in the where he had put it, a thought, dragging itself up from the murky depts. Of his mind.

' _And how did she get in?'_

His eyes flickered across the room, trying to discover how she had gotten in, but to his announce, he could not discover anything out of place.

Was she alone?

Finale the stranger, clearing her throat, and turning her head upwards slightly, caught Jun's eyes, and for the first time Jun enough presence of mind to notice her features.

She was a doe. Her wrinkled features and baggy eyes betraying her advancing years, though, she kept her back rigidly straight, and though her hands were still held before her in a warding gesture, the loose sleeves of the dull-brown robe she bore, which was unadorned by any pattern or change in color, dropped to her elbows, revealing equally weathered skin on her upper arms, the sharpness of her eyes, and the precision with which she moved made him doubtful of her age.

Her eyebrow lifted, and a frown crossed her features as she studied him, her sharp eyes roaming across him, seeming to take in the entirety of his being and for a moment, he felt slightly uncomfortable, as her eyes seemed to bore into him.

He felt weird, sitting there, under her scrutiny, feeling as if she wasn't actually looking _at_ him, but more like she was looking _through_ him, at something only she could see, and which he could not fathom.

Her brow furrowed further as she seemed to see something.

Something she did not like.

It annoyed him.

No.

It made him angry.

Feeling something bubble up inside him, growing in strength, welling up from his core and extending to his limbs, he had to fight the urge to lash out violently and roar and attack. asserting his strength and power.

Instead, a low growl escaped his throat, and he flashed his teeth.

The fire, only a few dying flames earlier, suddenly grew in size and intensity, the blaze reaching unexpectedly upwards and outwards, the logs and debris within seeming to wither away as they were hungrily consumed.

Though, he did not notice.

Though the stranger, apart from the initial shock of his reaction, seemed not the least bit fazed by his display, or the fact that a sword point was hovering perilously close to her throat, her eyes still, for the barest hint of a moment, seemed to grow large in surprise, and maybe with the barest hint of fear, before she tore her gaze away, turning her head so as to watch the flames.

As soon as she looked away, Jun felt his anger dissipate, receding, leaving a slightly hollow, tired sensation within.

Yes.

He was tired.

Very tired.

Everything seemed to grow hazier, and he blinked again, though, tearing his eyelids open again proved a momentous effort.

The flames too seemed to diminish, though, that might be simply because they were running out of fuel.

"I apologies for startling you. That was not my intention."

Her voice was pleasant and soothing, with a sort of effortless calming quality that had him lowering his weapon before he either knew or understood why.

She turned her attention back to him as she spoke, though, this time her stare seemed less intense, although her eyes were still just as focused as they had been before.

Smiling reassuringly, she lowered her hands slowly, careful not to rush her movements, before she placed one on palms against her chest, and continued.

"My name is Lin Zao Ta, though, you may call me Lin. I live in these parts, though, I do not remember ever having seen you before."

Indicating him with her free hand, still smiling warmly and reassuringly, she made some kind of gesture with it, drawing a quick pattern in the air, before holding it, palm outwards, towards him.

"And who are you young one?"

He blinked a few times again, trying, with less and less strength, to remain awake. A strange sense of calm fell upon him, a warm, fuzzy, leaden, though pleasant sensation settling in, making him lower his weapon all the way to the floor, the heavy piece of metal suddenly, lazily, falling from his grip, landing with a hollow, distant thud on the planks.

As if dragging the information from a distant place, after what seemed like a great long while, he managed to utter his name, though, he had to stifle a small yawn before then.

"My name… is Jun."

She waited for more, but Jun did not feel much like sharing.

Besides, he was very tired.

Nodding, she looked around, maybe noticing his destruction of the interior, though, she did not comment on it.

"And why have you come to these parts Jun?"

He shrugged, his shoulder feeling as if they were saddled with a heavy bag each, the movement requiring more effort than he had initially thought.

"No reason… Just came through here on my way."

She nodded, as if understanding making another gesture, which he barely perceived, as he fought back another yawn.

Ancestors was he tired.

"And where are you going?"

He shook his head lightly, his eyes growing laden, lids falling close.

"Nowhere. Just away."

"Away from what?"

He mumbled something, but it was hard to concentrate.

He felt like he hadn't sleep properly for days.

…

He hadn't slept properly for days.

…

No! He should keep awake!

He couldn't all asleep now!

…

But it was so difficult. So… Taxing.

…

Besides, he would just rest his eyes for a minute.

…

Just a minute.

* * *

She looked at the cub, as he lay there on his side, the gentle swaying of his form at his deep, calm breathing, betraying that he had lost the battle, and had finally fallen asleep.

She had wanted to know who he was, why he was here, though, her initial nonchalant approach had been immediately abandoned when he reacted so violently.

Had he been able to hurt her in any way, she might have run off right then and there.

As it was, old habits die hard, and she had had to mentally stop herself from throwing her back against the opposite wall, just to make some distance between them.

Obviously, just asking him wouldn't work.

Instead, she had taken a more cautious approach.

Using a technique she had learned a long time ago, changing the flow of energy around him, she had wanted to calm him down. Instead, he had fallen asleep. A somewhat unexpected turn of events.

She eyed him, slightly apprehensive at first, half expecting him to awaken again.

But he did not.

He was soundly asleep. Peacefully resting.

He must have been truly exhausted for it to work as well as it did, otherwise, it would have done little more than soothe him, so that he would be more talkative, and less hostile.

She shook her head in wonder as she looked upon him.

Whatever his story, his hardships were written plainly upon him, and she was not the least bit surprised to find that the energies had flowed around him differently than most, though, in a pattern that both alarmed her, and intrigued her, although she had not had time enough yet to discover exactly why.

Laying there, eyes closed, sleeping, as she looked at him through mortal eyes, one could almost be forgiving for thinking that he was just a normal child, though, living a peculiar, if not, tragic life.

But not her. She knew better.

She had felt it almost as soon as he entered the forest where she had once made her home. Where she, in a way, still had her home.

She looked around, seeing the place where she had spent so many years of her life, trying to unlock the secrets of the universe.

The decay that had settle upon it, and the state of it, showed just how long had passed, though, she could not know for sure of the exact passage of time.

' _I wonder who is emperor now? Maybe it's not even the same dynasty.'_

The thought, though fleeting, reminded her of how fragile life was. Of how quickly time flew by.

She shook her head, dismissing the idea.

This had been her refuge back then. Her hermitage. This had been where she had spent most of the latter years of her life, unlocking the greatest secrets of the universe.

Spending her days in deep thought and meditation, she had managed to do what only the greatest of the old and forgotten masters had managed to do.

She had bridged the divide.

She had gone on a spiritual journey from the mortal world, into the spirit world.

And her life had been forever changed.

When, after a long and, for her at least, fulfilling life, she had shed her mortal shell, and travelled across the divide, she had found that, though more taxing, she was still able, in some way, to cross back again.

If only for a short while. And if only to protect this wonderful place.

Her soul was linked to this forest, which had always had a thin veil separating it from the spirit world. The two realms almost meeting here, which was why she had come here to learn.

And which was why she had been able to feel his presence.

A chill ran down her spine as she looked upon him.

Something was wrong with him.

Something terrible.

Initially, after seeing him, she had thought that maybe she had been wrong.

But then, the nightmares had started.

She could not see what he was dreaming, but she could feel it.

A sense of dread had filled her, a deep, unexplainable terror, and, sensitive to emotions and the flow of energy within it, the forest around her likewise reacted, becoming distressed.

And then, as he was in the deepest grips of fear, she saw it. Just a hint, but enough to confirm her suspicion.

Something was wrong with him.

Unable to let it continue any further, she had exerted her will, using the flow of positive energy to slowly, calmly, lift him out of the dream.

But still, she had to find out what he was. What made him so…

Wrong.

She had sensed it as soon as he had entered the forest, the sensation growing stronger the longer he wandered around in here.

She had seen a glimpse of it as she had tried to look at his core, seeing the flow of his qi. But it had risen in anger, reacting violently, and, fearing for what might happen, she had pulled back.

But now…

His chest rose and fell in a deep, steady rhythm, and, this time, his sleep would be untroubled by bad dreams, instead, he would slumber peacefully.

At least, a little while yet.

She steadied herself.

She had to know. And she would get no better opportunity than now.

Readying for the task ahead, closing her eyes, focusing her mind, seeing the world around her, not as she perceived it, nor as it wished to be perceived, but as it truly was.

Opening herself to the flow of energy around her, as usual, she felt a wave wash over her, assaulting her, the sheer force of the world around her, bearing in, closing around her, crushing her, trying to banish her from this realm. Trying to return her to her rightful place.

Calming herself, willing the world to ignore her, to pass through and around her, she felt the force lessen, until once again, she was at peace.

Becoming one with the world.

And then, she could see.

As she gazed upon the world, her eyes focusing, she saw the outlines of the mortal world growing dim, the light of the spirit world imposing itself, merging with the dull, grey of the world of the living. As her true eyes opened, she saw the world in waves of qi. Life, flowing gracefully, quickly, or slowly, whirling, spinning, pooling in some places, flowing away from others, she could see each tree outside, a thick line of lazy, unhurried qi contained within the trunk, while the blades of grass pulsated, seeming to talk excitedly with one another. Covering the ground in a sea of tenuous, thin and delicate life.

Shifting her gaze to the cub though, a different scene played out.

Within every person resided a core of qi. Though for each one, the way it manifested was different, still, when looking at them through her eyes, they would usually all share a similar aspect, and one who knew how to 'see' would be able to recognize it.

But, for what was laying before her, she lacked the words to describe.

Curled in the pit of his stomach, where his qi should be, was something…

Something else.

Her eyes widened.

It was like nothing she had ever seen before!

Though she recognized the core of his qi as having once been strong and willful, now though, it was broken, the shards, still pulsing brightly with life and energy, were held together by lines of a dark, disgusting mass, snaking its way through the cracks, holding it together, forcing it to remain intact and whole.

His qi did not look healthy. At least, not anymore. It mostly resembled a glass sphere, which had been dropped and shattered into a hundred pieces, and then been quickly mended, using tar to glue the pieces back together. The overall image was unpleasant, Indeed, it looked sickly and grotesque and horrible, as if it was not meant to be.

She had never seen anything like it before. Not when she had been alive, and certainly not after, and she did not understand what had happened to him, what could have caused such damage to his qi. To his life force.

She looked closer at the dark lines, trying to solve the puzzle. But she could see nothing.

Waving her hand, gesturing, she gathered some of her qi, aligning it, and, with a small gesture and an exertion of will, she sent the force into the lines, trying to see what would happen.

Her eyes narrowed, as she carefully followed the flow of energy.

As it found its way to the dark areas, as it tried to interact with his qi, it touched the black cracks, and then, it happened.

First, a sense of nausea hit her, a sense of wrongness, making her feel queasy.

Then, she was flooded by a wave of anger, hate, fear and pain, threatening to drown her in its intensity.

She felt as if her chest and stomach was pierced by white-hot irons, and she wanted to scream, but found that she couldn't.

A vice-like grip closed around her throat, and, suddenly, she felt as if she was being torn away, being cast away from this world.

But, before it happened, before she was cast back into the spirit world, as suddenly as it had started, the pain vanished, the grip releasing her throat.

As if the contact physically hurt it, her qi retreated, and, as their contact broke, so too did whatever had happened to her stop.

Once again, all was calm.

She stood for a moment, baffled by what had transpired, unable to comprehend it.

The darkness… It was…

It was horrible!

It was pain. It was anger. It was fear and hatred and a thousand other awful things.

It was as if it was the very opposite of qi.

But that was preposterous.

The opposite of qi, the opposite of life, was…

Was death.

But that could not be. One could not be both alive and dead at the same time.

A person was either one, or the other.

Though, she had passed on, and no longer belonged in the mortal realm, she was not dead. Not in the truest sense of the word.

Normally, when one passed, if one was not strong enough to keep their core, their qi, together, they would just drift, endlessly asleep, or, more rarely, keeping an eye on their descendants, guiding them, helping their loved ones.

Others would sleep peacefully, content, though, taking no active affair in the world of the living.

Others still…

Well, there were plenty of things that could happen when one's time was up.

But this…

This was something different.

She shook her head, feeling revolted at what she saw.

She closed her eyes for a moment, retreating from the vision, and, as she calmed herself, centering her being, she looked upon the cub once again, as if for the first time.

His brow furrowed in his sleep, and a deep growl escaped him, flashing long, needle-like teeth, his muscles tensing, his hands clenching into fist, claws becoming threateningly visible, but, with a gesture of her hand, and with her direction, she calmed him again, letting soothing waves of free qi flow over him, careful not to send them through him, carrying away the nightmares, and he relaxed again.

She could not begin to understand what had happened to him. She could hardly guess at what could have transpired to one so young that he had been set upon this path.

But whatever had happened to him, the results were clear to her.

His qi was contaminated. Dark.

Evil.

Whatever had happened to him, whatever he had done…

It had left a mark.

A horrible mark.

Though…

She looked at him, her brow furrowing.

He was not normal. That much was plain. But even then, though, contaminated, his qi still flowed through him, and, though she did not understand what had made it the way it was, he still appeared... well… Normal.

But…

What was wrong with him?

She grew apprehensive. Suddenly uncertain what to do.

A thought struck her. And a cold chill ran down her spine.

She remembered the old tales, the horror stories of her childhood, and though she had not put much stock in them then, a lifetime of walking the line between the realms had taught her much.

Not everything walking in the mortal realm rightfully belonged there.

There were things that should have moved on, but hadn't.

Or had moved on, and come back.

She looked down at him, and though he was sleeping peacefully, the thought of what he was, what he might be, what he could be, frightened her.

Was he a monster? Was he a nightmare, straight out of the horror stories of old?

But…

How could she know?

And, more importantly, what could she do?

What should she do?

Suddenly, she became aware of a momentous shift in qi, so monumental, that it felt as if a storm blew through the house, and, for a moment, threatened to take her along.

Then, everything grew serene and peaceful.

Balanced.

And she became aware of a presence around her.

A familiar, warm, comforting presence.

"Hello Master Oogway."

She turned slightly, surprised, but glad at the arrival of her old friend and mentor.

How he had known, and how he had found her did not matter. For now, she was just glad he had come.

He would know what needed to be done.

She inclined her head slightly, though, refraining from bowing completely.

The old turtle, little more than an outline of qi, strong enough to manifest himself in the mortal realm, though, those without the skill would be unable to see him.

But though he was there, unlike her, he lacked a strong enough personal connection to this place to truly appear, which left his features barely discernible to her, though, he still smiled beatifically at her, as he returned the nod.

"Greetings Lin. I am glad to see that you are still watching over these woods."

She nodded, knowing that he had not manifested here for her sake.

She was proven right when he turned his gaze upon the sleeping tiger, his smile growing more paternal as he eyed him.

"I see you've met Jun. Poor boy, he has had such a difficult road I fear."

He shook his head sadly, and Lin, taking a moment to realize the meaning of his words, looked between them, her mouth opening slightly in shock.

"You know him!"

The ancient turtle lifted his hand and made a so-so gesture with it, shrugging slightly.

"I have watched him from time to time, trying to gently guide him in the right direction. He is terribly lost you know."

His voice and demeanor grew sad and serious, as he gripped his staff in both hand, though, he had no need of it anymore, he apparently still liked to keep it around. Even now.

Her mouth fell agape in shock.

"You watch over him! You know what he is right? He's a… He's a… He's…"

"A child?" he optimistically supplied.

She stopped mid-sentence, looking at him, her brow furrowing.

He sighed tiredly, looking down.

"I know what he is. I know the path he walks, though, he does not know it himself."

He looked over at the child, who was still firmly asleep.

For something so monstrous, he looked surprisingly peaceful.

"That is why I have kept an eye on him. I sensed something was wrong with the balance of the world, and I followed the flow of qi to him."

Lin was not surprised to hear that Oogway was able to sense such a minute, if ominous, change of the flow of life in the mortal world.

But he was right.

Now that she was aware of it, now that she knew the cause of it, she could sense it too.

Things were distorted around the child.

Things were… Unbalanced.

Though, to her, it was barely noticeable, even here, where she was strongest.

But the fact that Oogway could sense the change, and, originating as it was, from a person he had never met, and most likely coming from a place he had little to no connection to, was amazing.

While she considered herself, and had been considered, a master of qi in her own time, Oogway had more or less written the scroll about it.

Or several, as it were.

He probably kept tabs on China while still away, though, his ability to interfere had been severely reduced.

Again, he shook his head sadly.

"He is powerful, but misguided. He needs help, or else, I fear he will be lost."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Lost? Lost how? Is he going to die?"

She shifted her gaze down at the cub, who had shifted slighty to his side, his tail twitching from left to right.

"Can he die?"

Her brow furrowed in concern, while Oogway shrugged, turning slightly, pointing at him with his staff.

"First, he must mend, and allow himself to heal. To become whole once again."

He nodded, seemingly to himself, though, evading her questions, before he looked away from the boy, and back at her.

"A long and difficult process it will be, but, with proper guidance, and a lot of help, I am confident it can be achieved."

Nodding, he made a pass of his hand over the boy, and Lin felt the qi around her shift slightly, become more positive, more relaxing.

"For now though, he needs a good, long, peaceful sleep."

She watched, slightly concerned, as the child's face and body slowly relaxed from the cramped, uncomfortable position he had recently assumed, and slowly straightened, a content and relaxed look spreading across his features. She returned her gaze to Oogway, her eyebrow lifting skeptically.

Though, she had been away from the mortal world for a long time, and though, it had been much longer since she saw Oogway there, she was not surprised to find that, even moving on to the spirit world, the old turtle could not help himself from helping others.

"You have a plan?"

He nodded.

"And are you going to help him? Are you going to guide him?"

Then, her brow furrowing, looking him up and down, noticing his outline, remembering who she was talking to.

"Can you?"

Though, she could manifest here, and, she was sure, Oogway could manifest most anywhere, she doubted that even he could manage much more than a light breeze to affect things here in the mortal realm.

He shook his head, though, now he smiled.

"No. But, I know someone who can."

* * *

"Keep your guard up! Don't get distracted by the tail!"

She watched as Crane's new student managed to block a simultaneous attack both from high and low, the modified, less challenging wooden-warrior, was standing on its own in the courtyard, and she was pleased to see that, despite him only having been here a little more than a week, the wolf was proving to be a model student.

Though Crane was still working on the training program, and trying to figure out how best to develop the boy's own style, they were making headway.

He was progressing fast, and, it seemed, he was already getting along well with the others.

But then…

Seeing the two, she felt a heavy, uncomfortable sensation, lodging in the pit of her stomach, a bad taste filling her mouth.

It was not an uncommon sensation for her these days, though, it grew more and more insistent.

Snarling to herself, dismissing the thought, burying the feeling, she turned around, wanting to walk up into the woods behind the palace.

She could go there, to work on her balance.

But hardly had she rounded the cliffs along the path, leading upwards, before she spotted Ya and Monkey, each balancing precariously on the top of a pole of bamboo, though, Ya was clearly having a more difficult time of it, jerking this way and that with sudden shifts and turns, as she used her wings to keep herself balanced, before finally she lost her footing and, drooping down, falling on her back on the soft ground, a semi-loud thud accompanying the landing.

"Ow, I give that landing about a solid two out of ten."

Ya, clutching her midriff, clearly having had the air knocked out of her, said something that devolved into a bout of coughing and gasping, though, Monkey sat patiently and waited, smiling at his own joke.

"Well, that is why we practiced proper landing technique before we did this. Don't tell me we wasted all afternoon on nothing. Come on, back up you go, let's see if we can reach the big five-minute mark!"

Though she took another minute to gather herself, Ya nonetheless, flapping her wings, ascended the pole once again, beginning to balance on the top of it.

Tigress took a moment to observe the two, noticed how Ya, who seemed to have made a lot of progress these last few weeks, still seemed to possess quite the stubborn streak, which had not diminished in her time here.

Still, Monkey seemed to be pleased with her, and, Tigress would freely admit, she was no quitter.

Watching the two of them, the feeling returned, stronger this time, but once again, she fought it down, turning instead to walk towards the gardens.

Meditating. That was what she would do. She needed to center herself.

Walking rapidly, though, stopping short of a jog, she circled the great hall, walking along the well-cared-for façade, until, hearing the soft singing of the small creek that gentle flowed from the spring higher up the mountain, and down past the palace.

She breathed in, smelling the scents of mid-spring, the snow, seemingly having left the valley for good now, along with the frost, had left a layer of lush grass underneath.

Yes.

It would be good to meditate.

"Breathe in through your nose… Deeply… and exhale through your mouth… slowly…"

She stopped, seeing Viper, sitting in the grass, with Xiu sitting cross-legged in front of her, her hands folded in her lap, the small stream diving them.

"That's it… Slowly… Calmly… feel it fill your lungs…"

Tigress right hand curled into a tight fist, and she ground her jaws together.

Alright then.

Turning once again, she jogged back the way she had come, behind the barracks, and along the outer wall.

A few trips up and down the stairs to work on her endurance then!

Turning around the column, exiting through the gate, she stopped in her tracks, as she saw Mantis, leaning against the leftmost pillar, looking down the long, straight stairs, down at a small, almost invisible brown spot, which steadily ascended the steps.

Cupping one of his forelegs to his mouth, he shouted down to his pupil.

"Keep up the pace Min! Otherwise, you will have to go it again!"

He snickered, looking back up at Tigress, while he gave a fiendish smile.

"Isn't this great huh?"

This time, Tigress couldn't help but curl both her hands into fists, her face twisting into a snarl, and Mantis, misreading her, held up his forelegs as if to stall her, his grin disappearing immediately as he took a step back.

"Wow wow there! I'm just kidding! It's training! Honestly, I swear!"

Turning around, she marched back the way she had come, to the only place she knew where she could be alone.

Pretending not to hear Mantis' relieved sigh, she almost ran to the training hall, ignoring the glance Crane cast her way, as Shu, missing one of the arms of the wooden dummy, took a painful punch in the side.

Slamming the doors shut behind her, taking a moment to gather herself, Tigress took in a deep breath of air, leaning against the closed doors, letting it out slowly as she tried to let her anger go.

It didn't work.

That feeling still remained lodged in the pit of her stomach.

And she knew why.

She had failed.

She had failed her assignment, she had failed herself, but more importantly, she had failed Shifu.

Getting some control back, she straightened up, and walked across the hall, towards the wooden-warriors.

She needed to vent.

With Po down in the village, and all the others training with their students, the training hall was all hers.

Perfect.

Taking up a fighting stance, she began, the wooden construct reacting to her attack, the limbs beginning to spin.

She had failed.

She hit an incoming arm, while blocking another.

She had failed!

She struck the head of the figure, sending it spinning in circles.

She had been supposed to find a student before spring, and she had failed!

Not finding it difficult enough, she activated a second dummy, striking its limbs in quick succession, shifting between the two.

Everyone else had managed to find one! All the others had found good, promising students.

But not her!

Head, arm, tail, block, head, head, stomach, block, block, kick.

She had kept an open mind. She had gone into the village, and into the surrounding lands.

But nothing!

It wasn't enough.

She attacked a third figure, the three of them becoming challenging, but still, she found that she had to hold back so as not to damage them too badly.

Despite herself, despite the promise she had made, she had even gone to the orphanage, thinking that maybe, just maybe, someone there needed a way out.

Like her.

But, as she had thought, it was in vain.

No one there needed her help.

Not like that.

In a flurry of motion, she blocked and attacked, doing nothing to try and evade the spinning limbs, using her legs and arms to simultaneously stop and redirect incoming attacks and deal damage at the same time.

And Shifu had had such high hopes for them all!

And she had failed!

For the first time since she had not been chosen as the dragon warrior, she felt as if she had truly and utterly failed her master.

But even then, she had had hope that somehow, Oogway had been wrong. That, somehow, he had been mistaken.

She might still prove herself worthy.

There had been hope.

Now?

For a brief fraction of a second, her control slipped, and her fist connected with the head of a dummy with full force, sending a rain of debris showering out across the hall.

The unexpected lack of resistance forced her to shift her balance, and suddenly, she had to step and duck quickly to avoid a flurry of blows.

She made her way out from the spinning warriors, watching them as they spun in circles, slowly losing their momentum and speed, growing still.

Though she was barely out of breath, she knew that she had already been in there for a good few minutes, but still, she didn't feel much better.

The short bout of training had done little to lighten her mood, or remove the leaden sensation from her stomach.

Had she been a weaker person, despair would have set in.

But not her.

No, she did not give in to despair.

But…

She sighed, the only outward sign of her internal struggle.

Where would she find a student?

How would she accomplish her task?

She needed help.

She needed a sign.

A small breeze, entering through one of the open windows from above, gently rolled through the hall, disturbing the spiked rings above, carrying with it a sense of peaches.

Standing there, centering herself, she rolled her shoulders.

It was useless to wait for signs. She would just have to work harder.

But, it was late.

Her search would have to continue tomorrow.

For now though.

She eyed the wooden-warriors again, snarling slightly.

* * *

Shifu looked out across the valley, basking in the last rays of the sun, feeling reinvigorated, the new energy and purpose surrounding them seeming to give them all an added boost.

It was good to see the Jade palace so full of life again.

It was how it was meant to be.

The fading light signaled the end of a hard day of work for his students, and, in turn, their students, and as they began to congregate towards the common house, the evening meal calling to them, he took in their tired forms, the youngest still getting used to the pace of life here.

He had to admit, both Mantis and crane's choice had initially surprised him, but, trusting in his students, hoping that he had not judged them wrongly, he had said nothing, letting fate take its course.

Thus far, they had not disappointed, though, there was a long road ahead.

As they walked past each other, the new students, each of them settling in, in their own time, started to chat with one another.

He frowned, slightly concerned.

For now, until they had attained their full number, he had refrained from training them together, or letting them complete some sort of team-building exercise, since whatever latecomer would inevitable be at a severe disadvantage, becoming somewhat excluded, causing dysfunction in the group.

But now, with the latest arrivals, it was becoming more difficult.

It was imperative that they began working together, to bond and become a team.

If he waited too long, friction would start building up.

As it inevitably would.

But…

Shifting his gaze, his eyes moving to the traininghall, from which loud thuds and bangs were audible, he inhaled deeply, letting the air out in a slow stream, as his mind turned to the last of the five.

He had known from the beginning that Tigress would have a hard time finding herself a student. Her temperament, her training, and the excruciating standards she held herself to would push her to seek out not just a worthy student, but also one who would challenge her, and, inevitably, make him proud. both as her master… and as her father.

And, he thought, that person, who could live up to such standards, would be… Difficult to find.

Exceedingly so.

His ears perked up, hearing the doors to the training hall creek open.

Tigress, emerging from the darkened interior, her posture betraying little, but, he had known her long enough to see the signs, and he was certain that, come the morrow, he would find the training hall in a state of destruction.

Her head turned, perhaps sensing his scrutiny, and as she caught his gaze, her eyes flickered towards the back of the other students, disappearing inside the common house, and a look passed over her face.

He recognized it.

She was ashamed.

And he blamed himself.

He felt hurt, not just because he knew she felt like a failure, but because it still showed to what extend the scars of the past still affected her.

Some scars would not heal.

He walked down the short flight of steps, leading from the palace to the courtyard, walking with slow dignity, limping only slightly, his hip, having seized, and effect of standing still for so long, was increasingly bothersome.

Tigress, seeing him walk towards her, went to meet him halfway, bowing low, placing her hands together before her.

"Forgive me master. I have failed you."

Her posture was rigid, her face impassive as she stared into the ground before his feet, though, not meeting his eyes.

"No, Tigress, you have not."

She straightened, seeming not at all surprised. But, she was adamant.

"Master, you said that we were each to find a student before the middle of spring."

He nodded, since those were his words, and she continued, gesturing to the snowless ground around them, the first flowers of spring emerging from among the grass that lined the area.

"It is now the last month of spring, and I have been unable to find a student of my own. Were all the others have succeeded, I alone, have failed."

She said it with a sort of finality to her voice, and resumed her rigid posture, standing at attention, as if she expected a scolding, or worse.

But, taking a dep breath, he waited for a moment, searching for the right thing to say. The right words to use.

"No Tigress. You have not failed. You have done exactly what I expected you to do."

She tilted her head only slightly, her eyes meeting his, and he made a small gesture, indicating that she should follow as he began walking in his slow, slightly hobbling gait.

"I knew you would more than likely be the last to find a student."

Her look turned questioning, but, he held up a hand to forestall her.

"I know what high standards you place, both for yourself, and others, and, though I in no way deplore the choices of either Mantis, Monkey, Crane or Viper, each of their students are marvelous young folk, and, I'm sure, in time, will prove both a wise and inspired choice, I believe that you will be looking for something… Different."

He continued on the path, while he mulled over his next words, his feet carrying him to where he needed to go.

When he finally stopped, they were standing on top of one of the sections of stairs that led towards the sacred Peachtree of heavenly wisdom, on the side of the mountain, leading away from the palace and the surrounding buildings.

From this vantage point, they had a good view, not just of the valley bellow, where lights were beginning to appear in the windows and doorways of the village, but also of the exterior of the palace, and the back of the common house.

From here, they could, through the open window, see the rest of the five, and their new students, talking and chatting with each other, as they prepared their meals.

Though they had separate dinning arears, he had yet to enforce the separation, and with both him, Tigress and Po away this evening, there was plenty of room.

He stood there a moment, looking at the scene, a small smile tucking at his lips.

A while passed, as he stood, his thought overcoming him.

"Master?"

He looked up at Tigress, standing beside him, waiting patiently for him to go on.

He nodded to himself, continuing.

"Tigress. I have full confidence that, in time, when it is right, you will find a worthy student. It is…"

He stopped, taking a breath, feeling a sense of momentousness.

A breeze carried some leaves past them, and a certain familiar scent.

"Destiny."

He nodded.

Yes. That was it.

It was destined to be.

Just like him meeting Tigress, or Tigress finding the others, forming the five, or Po becoming the dragon warrior.

Whatever would happen, it was meant to be.

"We just have to keep loking."

She did not say anything, no doubt still chastising herself for her failure, but he did not know what else he could say.

"Come, let us join the others."

They walked back together, the short distance taking them little time, though, his slow pace made the trip longer than it should be.

But, they were in no hurry.

Besides, it was a beautiful evening.

As they entered the courtyard, his ears picked up the sound of flapping wings, and he turned his head, seeing a speck on the evening sky.

Soon, it was close enough so that he could identify it as a messenger, wearing the garb of the Jade palace.

Gesturing to Tigress, he walked towards the approaching goose.

"You go inside to the others, I will be there shortly."

She nodded, and ascended the stairs, disappearing inside.

He stood, impatiently waiting for whatever was so important it could not wait until the morning.

As the goose came closer, the sound of his gasping mixed with the sound of his flapping wings.

"'Huff, Huff'… Oh ancestors, 'Huff, Huff'… Breathe, that's the key, 'GASP' Breathe…"

With an undignified quack, the messenger, which Shifu recognized as Zheng, collapsed, meters from him, heaving for breath.

"Good evening Zheng. We were not expecting you until tomorrow."

Looking on, patiently waiting for the messenger, who was heaving for breath, as he rose to his feet, steadying himself, the goose, fumbling around, clumsily extracting two scrolls from his belt.

"Master Shifu! I have a message from the people of Zhui-Zan that they say is of the utmost urgency and importance, and I was told that you absolutely had to have it as soon as possible."

He wheezed the last part, rushing to complete the sentence, wanting to finish so he could focus on refilling his lungs with air, and he held out both of the scrolls for Shifu to take. Belatedly, in a much less urgent tone, he added:

"And I also have a report from Captain Weng."

Taking them both in his hands, feeling slightly apprehensive, fearing bad news from the village of Zhui-Zan, and dreary reading from the captain.

Unfurling the first scroll, he speedily read its content, fearing bad news.

' _Honorable Grandmaster Shifu._

 _We write to you, in a time of great need for our small community._

 _We find ourselves having become the victims of gross misconduct, and are now obliged to beg for assistance to help us resolve this dispute, which threatens our entire livelihood._

 _Having heard the horrifying stories of a dark creature abroad, and, according to recent news, which was approaching our village, I, the mayor of the village, in an attempt to assuage the fears of the townsfolk, and to protect our homes from its predations, hired what I thought to be an honorable and mighty warrior to defend us from the monster._

 _Now though, Tu, the warrior in question, have taken up residence in my house, evicting me and my family, and he is extorting all of us, demanding food, money and other goods to be paid daily for his protection. If anyone cannot pay, they are banished into the wilderness, to live at the mercy of the shade that prowls these lands._

 _The poor souls in question are, obviously, horrified, and those, who have suffered such a fate have thus far been lucky enough to find shelter in the nearby village, but our situation is growing dire._

 _We beg you to send the five to rescue us, not just from Tu, but also to banish the creature that has driven us to rely on his protection, and rid the land of this great evil, so that we may, once again, return to our peaceful lives._

 _Your humble servant,_

 _The esteemed Mr. Giwuan, mayor of Zhu-Zan._

Shifu's brow twitched, and he huffed in annoyance, feeling his concern dissipate almost immediately.

Folding the scroll together, looking over at Zheng, who was leaning forward, hands on his knees, still gulping in air, he tilted his head in a dismissal.

"Thank you, Zheng, you have done well, please, go home for the evening and rest. I'm sure I will have need of you tomorrow."

Zheng coughed out a thank you, before Shifu turned, and began walking back to the Jade palace.

Tossing the message onto a pile of old scrolls, he grumbled, annoyed at the interruption.

Whoever this Giwuan was, he was obviously a superstitious fool, who had become the victim of his own unfounded fear, bringing his entire village into danger.

Shifu was aware of rumors flooding the regions southeast of the palace, having himself been continuously handed similar messages from various people, asking him to rid them of this creature, which they all insisted prowled the land, though, the existence of which none of them could supply any form of evidence for.

The fact that these messages often originated from two or more communities at the same time, which were all in completely different directions, while remaining unsupported by any sources, either local or otherwise, to back up these stories, seemed to point distinctively at massive hysteria to be the cause.

It seemed to him that the stories that had originated on the coast of Gongmen, and from there had spread outwards, and was now affecting more and more villages.

But, this one, unlike the other, all of which he had ignored, or had politely turned down, urging them to consult their resident wise-woman, told of a very real, and very serious problem.

This Tu, who appeared to be nothing more than an opportunistic ruffian, needed to be apprehended, and the goods he had stolen needed to be returned to the people.

While he could not send the five off on a ghost hunt the width and length of China, just to appease a few scared farmers, he could send them out to take care of such troublemakers.

Though, he doubted he needed to send more than one. Two at the most.

As he looked up at the large map of China, which was hung on his wall, he attempted to locate the village in question.

"River of flowers… The crossing at the bridge of blossoms…"

He traced the river with his eyes until he found the spot.

"Hmm..."

He found the village, though, it was little more than a dot on the map.

It was not far from here. Four days at most. Indeed, for Crane, it would hardly take a day to fly there and back again. But still, any of the others he sent there would, even if they hurried, be away for at least a week, since they would have to make the return trip as well.

He stroked the hair on his chin in thought, an idea striking him.

Though, he could send Crane, and have the matter dealt with quickly and efficiently, without having to leave his student waiting for days for him to return, causing the least amount of disruption, instead, he would send Tigress.

He smiled.

Yes!

An assignment like this, even if it was just a minor one, would provide her with an easy win, and help take her mind of things, even if it was just for a few days.

As focused as she could get, even something so minor would do wonders for her.

Who knew, maybe, somehow, she would find something along the way which would help her, or inspire her.

He smiled, as a thought crept into his mind.

Maybe someone would drop out of the sky in a ball of fire.

Shaking his head in amusement, he chuckled.

As if anything was ever that simple.

Having attended to the first matter, he unfurled the second message, which was written in a much less elaborate script, though, it got the point across equally well.

This message however, was worrying to a much higher degree than the first.

Looking back up at the map, his eyes traced a line of markings he had made, and which had grown in number over the last few months.

"Hmm…"

The message was a brief, rough report of a gruesome scene that the captain, along with a group of his guards, had stumbled upon earlier that day.

They were out on patrol, having received news of bandits in the area, when they happened upon a merchant and his escort, surrounded by the bodies of the bandits in question, all of which had been dispatched with, as the captain put it, 'Ruthless efficiency, and utter brutality'.

Finding the place in question on the map, he was slightly surprised to see that it could not be much more than two days further south and east from the village of Zhu-Zan.

A coincidence?

"Hmm…"

More worryingly still, although he probably did not know this himself, Captain Weng's account of the incident coincided with similar accounts from about half a dozen other places, all of which bore a striking resemblance.

So much so, that Shifu had taken to marking the sites on the map, and a pattern had begun to emerge.

A pattern, which the new attack seemed to fit perfectly.

In a more or less straight line, following the first report he had received, right up to this one, the different places all lined up so that one could almost place a ruler across them, going from the borders of Gongmen province, through the neighboring one, and the one north and west of that, right up till now.

He eyed the map, squinting slightly in the dim light.

What did it mean?

He had not confided this to the others, but truthfully, ever since he had become aware of the pattern, he had spent considerable time and energy trying to solve the question.

Who was behind it?

Why?

He shook his head.

He did not know.

He had corresponded with those who had informed him, but most of them had little to say on the matter.

The 'victims' had all been bandits, and none of them had been locals, so, there were no friend or family or associates to question.

Which left him with more questions than answers.

Motive?

There could be dozens of them, all of which were equally sensible, all of which did not explain the extend of what was going on.

The similarity pointed to the perpetrator being the same person or group being behind it.

And, more worryingly still, if whoever was behind these attacks kept to their pattern…

Then the next one would be very near to the valley of peace.

He stroked his chin again while he thought, an old habit he had long cultivated.

They would have to keep their eyes open, though, it was safe to say, whoever was behind this, should it prove to be just one, or indeed, if it was a group of people, they would have to be of a singularly brutal sort, and were bound to stand out as they neared the valley of peace.

They would have to keep on their toes.

A chill ran down his spine at the thought of unseen forces moving in the dark.

"Perhaps I should send someone with Tigress."

The sentence, mumbled to himself, made him nod in approval at his own suggestion.

Yes. In such strange times, it was ill advised to send his students out alone.

Especially when they were distracted.

Besides. Po needed something to do. And sending him on a trip with Tigress would be beneficial to all of them.

* * *

He only slowly realized that he was no longer sleeping when he became aware of the soreness of his shoulder, upon which he was resting the majority of his weight, and which was now beginning to make itself felt. Uncomfortably.

In response, he lazily rolled off of it, feeling his arm tingle in gratitude as he did so, and, while still laying on his back, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear them of the last vestiges of sleep.

Laying there, staring up into the crocked ceiling above him, seeing the dust lazily float through the dozens of rays of light that shone through the cracks of the house, he slowly inhaled the stale, smoky air of the interior, filling his lungs to near-bursting, before slowly letting it all out again, his maw gapping wide in a jaw-cracking yawn that seemed to echo slightly inside the otherwise silent house.

Stretching himself, extending his arms and legs as far as they could go in either direction, interlocking the finger of his paws as he did so, he both heard and felt a series of satisfying pops and cracks run up through the entirety of his body, each of them sending a wave of pleasure and relief coursing through him.

As soon as the last of his joints settled itself, he lowered one arm down beside him again, while he shifted the other so that his head was resting against it, while an odd sense of calm settling upon him.

It was a sense of wellbeing that permeated him, and a sense of soothing tranquility. For the first time in longer than he could remember, he felt refreshed. Renewed.

Rested.

He could not remember the last time he had slept so well. In fact, he doubted that, in his entire life, he had ever had a better night's rest.

He had no recollection of even falling asleep. He barely remembered laying down for the night. Much less did he remember having had any dreams, or more importantly, nightmares.

And he felt completely renewed.

In other words, a perfect rest.

Though…

He turned his head, glancing at the empty space in front of the fireplace, a strange sensation intruding on his bliss.

The fire itself was nothing more than ashes now, though he was sure that there were some embers hidden beneath it from which he could start the flames once again, it was as if a memory was attached to the place.

Wasn't there…

Hadn't there been…

A weird feeling welled up inside him. An unconfutable sensation of something just out of reach, that he had just the fragment of a memory of, but no true recollection. Something strange. Something disturbing.

He shook his head, discarding the thought, sending it from his mind, careful not to ruin the moment.

It didn't matter. At least not right now.

Steadying himself with one paw, which he blindly placed on the floor for support, feeling the coldness and grime of the planks as he did so, he rose to a sitting position, and, with the back of his free paw, wiped away a line of drool that had been stuck in his fur, surprised at the amount hidden in his whiskers.

He scrunched his face slightly in disgust, as he self-consciously wiped away the drool on his cloak, glad that no one had been there to see it.

"Man, I must have really been out cold."

He coughed, taken aback by the dryness of his throat, quickly turning to his bag, from where he withdrew his clay-canteen, he greedily placed it to his lips.

The water tasted weird, as he knew it would, having filled it from the rainwater that dripped in a steady stream down the branch of one of the trees the previous night.

The tree had left its mark on the liquid, leaving both a scent and taste of moss and leaves.

The taste was not completely unpleasant though. In fact, it was kind of refreshing. So refreshing in fact, that he dripped a generous measure into a cupped paw, before splashing it unto his face, relishing the feel of it as it dispelled the dirt and grime from around his eyes, the water spilling down his neck, clinging to his fur.

His thirst duly quenched, and with the cold water managing to fully wake him up, he finally got to his feet, the planks creaking underneath his weight as he did so.

With the sun poking through wherever it could, the interior was much better illuminated than it had been the previous night, and he found that, despite its cramped look, it was more spacious than he had initially given it credit for, though, it was not by much. At least, as far as he could tell, and after having checked just to make sure, he found that he would not, as he had feared, bump his head against the beams if he stood at his full height.

Wait…

The sun was up?

He furrowed his brow in puzzlement.

"I must have _really_ been out."

Curious as to exactly how late it was, he pushed aside the pile of debris he had placed there the day before and, struggling with the door once again, managed to yank it open, the hinges screeching painfully in protest, he stepped into the sun.

He was immediately assaulted by a wall of light, blinding him, forcing him to ward of the attack with his hands.

He blinked, spots dancing before his vision, and he reluctantly lowered his arms as soon as he had grown just slightly accustomed to the blinding cascade of brightness. Looking up at the sky, he had to take a few steps outside to locate the sun, the sight of which almost made his mouth drop open.

"It's mid-day!"

The shout escaped him unwittingly, disappearing into the trees.

The sun wasn't on the rise.

It was descending.

It had passed the height of its ascent at least an hour ago, and was now on the slow downward journey to the opposite horizon.

How long had he been out?

He could not ever remember having slept that long in his entire life.

As if only just now catching up, his stomach, realizing that it had been almost two days since it had last had some meager fare thrown into it, started grumbling loudly, making him clutch his midriff in surprise.

' _Ancestors am I hungry!'_

He turned to look at his pack, slumping against the wall at the back of the lodge, looking somewhat dejected.

' _Nothing in there to help me.'_

One glance around the interior, and the unbidden image of whatever had been burned to the bottom of that pot he found yesterday convinced him that there was nothing in there either.

His stomach grumbling again, he sighed, casting another glance outside.

It was, despite the late hour, a beautiful day. The sun shone as it hadn't done in weeks, and there was no sign of the fog and rain that had trailed him for what had felt like an eternity.

Above the crown of the trees, the blue, cloudless sky was clearly visible, between the roots the forest floor was thick and lush with grass.

He took in a deep breath of the fresh air, a nice changed from the smoky interior, and he felt some strength return. A sense of optimism filling him.

It couldn't be that far to the nearest village or inn, and, despite the late start, he could still make a good distance today.

He was certain that, before nightfall, he would have a belly full of hot food.

His stomach noisily rumbled its encouragement to make that be sooner, rather than later.

Packing his belongings, slinging his pack onto across his shoulder, he stepped outside, not bothering to close the door after him, and, trudging his way through the trees, he kept the sun to his right, and slightly at his back.

It wasn't long before he, quite unexpectedly, came across a road that, though seemingly in seldom use, was still in a good condition.

Furthermore, a sign was thoughtfully provided, though, moss had filled the cracks, and plants had crawled the majority of the length of the pole.

The name of whatever town were written upon it were unintelligible beneath it all, but it did not matter.

It was enough for him to go on.

Heading north, with a clear purpose, even if it was just finding food, Jun felt a strong sense of optimism.

Feeling fully rested for the first time in ages, with the sun at his back, and a clear road ahead, his legs carried him effortlessly forward.

Perhaps things were about to look up?

* * *

"Tigress! Wait up! Give a Panda a break here!"

She stopped her rapid pace long enough to turn around, strangling an annoyed growl before it surfaced.

"Keep up Po! You can't keep lagging behind!"

She scowled in annoyance at the empty road behind her, while the call went unanswered for a few moments, before finally, with a rattle, the big bear burst into view, rounding the corner, lurching from side to side as his feet rapidly worked underneath him to propel him forward, trying to keep up with the grueling pace that Tigress was setting.

"I'm 'Gasp', doing the best, Oh man, I can here!"

His words pushed their way out from between his efforts to gulp in enough air to fill his lungs as he jogged along, his pack bouncing up and down on his back as the equipment within noisily jostled together with every step he took.

Tigress, crossing her arms angrily in front of her, narrowed her eyes, as she waited for the panda to catch up.

As soon as he did though, seeing that she was not racing off ahead of him again, he quickly let the bag fall from his shoulders, sitting himself down with a heavy thud, and swallowed a huge, grateful gasp of air, while he splayed his arms and legs out to the sides, leaning against the prone pack.

"Tigress, ya ever heard of a break! Wow, and I thought Shifu's hikes were intense! Are ya trying to beat some sort of record or something! Gasp!"

He started fanning himself with his open paw, trying to cool off as sweat cascaded from his brow, clinging to his fur.

But Tigress was not in the least amused.

Turning to look at the sun, she saw that the upper edge was only a finger's breadth above the horizon, and though Po had not actually cost her as much speed as she had feared, she had not gotten as far as she would have liked.

"Get up! We still have a long way to go yet."

Po looked up at her in shock, his mouth hanging open at the prospect of continuing on much further.

"Ya can't be serious? Tigress, we're almost halfway there already! We haven't even stopped for lunch! What are you trying to do, get there before sunrise?"

She quirked a brow, looking at him as if the thought had occurred to her, though she had already been forced to abandon that plan. And she made sure her stare properly conveyed just whose fault that was.

But internally, she chastised herself. Alright, so, maybe She had not expected that she would get there by morning, at least not with Po having tagged along, but even without him, it would have been a stretch. Even for her. But she did want to get this over with as quickly as possible.

She needed to get back to her other assignment.

She looked down at him again, and, seeing him sitting there, still breathing heavily, she realized that, despite herself, and despite a lifetime of training at the jade palace, even she was not immune to the hardships of the journey, feeling a distant, if weak sense of fatigue beginning to make itself felt, creeping into her legs.

As if picking up on this, and having finally caught his own breath, Po looked up.

"You know, you can't go around kicking butt if you haven't either slept or eaten."

Holding up a finger, he made a serious face and when he once again started talking, it was with an uncanny resemblance with their master.

"A warrior must take every care to be at peak condition at all time. Not just through arduous physical exertion, but also through punctual and proper dieting and rest."

He sat silent for a minute, awaiting a response from her, but she kept both her face and posture impassive, though, despite herself, she found that there was truth in the panda's words.

Even if she did not find his impersonations of Shifu all that entertaining.

…

Well, at least not today.

But he was partially right. She had been pushing herself. Though, to say she was tired would be an overstatement.

At best, she was winded.

She berated herself inwardly.

Okay, so, maybe she wasn't at peak condition. Maybe, thinking that she could get to the village within a day was rash, and would leave her at sub-optimal condition, but…

She let out a long breath, trying to calm herself, turning away from Po as she thought things over.

She was…

She did not have time for this.

Pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers, she turned her back on the still sitting panda, as she looked at the road ahead.

She had to get back to the valley and continue her search.

Though she knew she should devote herself to the task at hand, her failure kept nagging at her. It was like a little voice calling to her, reminding her that she had unfinished business.

It was distracting.

And being distracted was dangerous.

And going into a fight, distracted, and winded, was deadly.

Maybe Po was right.

However much she hated to admit it.

"You want to camp here for the night?"

She turned to look at him, optimism lighting his face, as he sat, hallway between emptying his bag, ready to set up for the night, or throw it back on, ready to continue, should she want to press on.

She placed the heel of her palm to her forehead, her shoulder sagging, shaking her head in defeat.

"Fine!"

The exultant whoop he let out made her think that he was not nearly as tired as he claimed.

* * *

She sat, her leg crossed, as she tried to calm herself, her elbows resting on her thigs. But it was difficult.

Especially with Po around.

"Garhahauu! I've got blister on top of my blisters."

He turned his other foot over, removing his sandal to see the damage hidden beneath it, wincing even more when he compared his feet with one another.

He looked up, both in horror and accusation at Tigress, who, scowling slightly at him in return, made him change his expression immediately, as he held up his hands in a warding gesture.

"Which is totally fine! I mean, blisters are good for you, right? I mean, I barely feel them anyway."

Looking away, he mumbled to himself, though she could still hear it.

"Oh man, that's going to sting tomorrow."

Tigress sighed in exasperation, turning her head to look out across the valley below them, moving her eyes away from the sight of the panda prodding the soles of his feet.

Po had literally jumped at the news of a mission, and had been looking forward to giving the bandit a 'boudacious butt-kicking'.

Though, his enthusiasm for the mission had declined somewhat during the hard day's travel.

Finally, done with feeling pity for himself, for now at least, Po instead turned his attention to the only thing that could take his mind of the state of his feet.

"'sniff, sniff' Oh man, this is gonna be delicious. I found these wild herbs that really brings out the taste of the…"

Tigress, to busy thinking, did not pay much attention to Po, already lost, deep in thought.

At least until she felt him tap her on her shoulder, making her turn her head slightly, seeing a bowl of soup held up under her nose.

"Here ya go, fresh out of the pot!"

He said it with a mixture of satisfaction, and anticipation, as he took a step back as soon as she took hold of the bowl with both her paws.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him standing there, watching her, waiting for her to have a taste, perhaps wanting to make sure she actually ate something.

So, she did, taking a small sip from the bowl, if for no other reason than to satisfy him so she could return to her brooding.

She sat for a moment, letting it settle, before nodding in appreciation.

"It is very good Po."

Contrary to what the others thought, she had no problem giving compliments when they were deserved. It was just seldom that that was the case.

But it was a good soup.

And despite herself, she found that she was indeed surprisingly hungry.

"Awesome! I knew you would like it. Too bad I didn't have time to pack the whole noodle-kit, but, you know. Too heavy and stuff."

While he was talking, he poured two scoops of soup into his own wooden bowl with the ladle, blowing cool air on it, before he sat down, taking a long draught of the meal.

But, true to form, hardly had he sat down with the bowl, before its contents disappeared, and, finishing his first bowl with a satisfied smack of his lips, he didn't bother to wipe away the excess before he filled another, though, he took his time eating that one.

"Man, I am hun-gry! I mean, with no lunch I was literally starving here, and that first bowl just hit the spot, don't ya think?"

She hummed her agreement, though, she had hardly made any headways in her own meal yet, the panda, as usual, eating faster than any of the others. Herself included.

With his immediate hunger pangs subdued, giving him time to enjoy the meal, and with his faculties now released to consider other things, he cast a look at her, a thought furrowing his brow.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyways?"

Tigress looked up from her food, slightly surprised by the question, though, she did not quite get the time to answer it, as Po, almost defensibly, continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I wanna stop this guy as much as you do but… I mean, it's not like he's the worst we've ever gone up against, and it's not like he's hurting the people there so… Why the hurry?"

She speared him with a look that made him recoil slightly, showing her clear intent not to talk about it.

She knew why she wanted this mission over with, but he didn't have to know that. Her problems were hers to deal with. Not his. Not anyone's.

She could have said that. But she didn't. She chose instead to remain silent as she ate. An uncomfortable silence descending on the camp.

The flames crackling angrily, and the lazy boiling of the soup, as it sat cooling in the pot some little ways off, was the only sound for a minute or so.

That was, until Po could not contain himself anymore.

"Is it because of that whole student-task-thing Shifu made you guys do?"

Her head snapped up, and she barely managed to hide the fact that she had gotten a mouthful of soup the wrong way down, concealing the choking cough well enough that she thought he hadn't noticed.

Assuming a more dignified expression, trying to force her voice to remain neutral, she enquired.

"What makes you think that?"

Her voice was level and calm, but anyone who knew her well would detect the slight rise of her usual tone. The only thing betraying how she truly felt.

Po just shrugged, making a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"You know, I just figured that it was, you know, difficult for you. I mean, it can't be easy finding a student for most people, but for you, I mean, jeez, it must be almost impossible, I mean, I certainly can't imagine who it could be, and with all the others finding their guys already, and you not being able to find one yet and having such a hard time of it, and being afraid of failing Shifu 'cause, like, the rest of us has started to notice that you are getting a bit stressed and, no offence, but you've been a little more… Tense than… usual… lately."

He drifted off slightly near the end, his torrent of words become a trickle, his enthusiasm for the subject quickly vanishing as he became aware of what he was saying, his mouth, as often before, running off before his brain could catch up, and before he realized how it sounded. But it was too late to stop himself from saying it anyway.

As she sat, dumbstruck, just staring at him, he cringed away, taking her silence as a very bad sign, holding up his soup bowl as a small shield, covering his face while he scooched backwards a way, as if afraid she might hurt him.

Tigress was completely taken aback however. It was as if she had had the wind knocked out of her, and while Po cringed further and further away, convinced that her continued silence was a prelude to indescribable punishment, Tigress herself was struggling to formulate a suitable answer, while trying to remain calm.

In his own way, Po, rarely one to shy away from talking about emotions, was trying to help her by putting words to her state of mind. Something she herself had failed to do. But, in his enthusiasm to do so, he had perhaps gone too far.

Yes. She had continuously tried, and failed to find a student.

Yes. Despite herself, despite knowing that it was unbecoming of her, and a discredit to her character, despite the respect and friendship she shared with the rest of the five, seeing all of them so easily find suitable apprentices did hurt her in a way, and made her feel inadequate. Insufficient even.

It wasn't because she considered the others inferior to her. Or that she thought that they had taken the assignment lightly, but still, one little part of her had assumed that she would, in some way, have a better understanding of the responsibility implied.

She had thought that she would have known where to look.

She had been wrong.

Her inability, and mounting frustration, had in no way helped her in her search either.

She had tried. She was trying. And yet. She was failing.

She had failed.

"You don't think I can find a student?"

It became almost dead quite in the early night as the question filled the air.

It was not voiced as a challenge, nor did it sound like she was hurt by what he had said. But still, there was a trace of desperation in there.

Though, Tigress has refused to admit it, she was beginning to doubt herself.

But, if the others were beginning to doubt her as well. Then…

She looked away, placing the half-eaten bowl of soup down next to her, while she looked out across the trees bellow them, illuminated by the silvery moon.

The thought had struck her once, but only now had it been voiced.

Though, hearing it come from someone else made it… More real.

Po blinked a few times, completely and utterly surprised, before he realized that she had actually asked him, making him shoot to his feet, stepping forward.

"That was not what I said Tigress! I just said that, maybe, possibly, one might think that, maybe, for reasons, you maybe would have, you know, because uhm…"

"What are you saying Po!"

He drew back a step, seeing the glint in her eyes as she looked back up at him, her face a mask of steel.

She hadn't meant to snap, but his stumbling withdrawal just made everything worse.

She could live with it if he just came out plain and said it. If he at least offered her the respect of addressing the issue of her failure to her face, and didn't try to sugarcoat it, trying to baby her.

She was a warrior. She was a master of Kung-fu.

Even if it hurt, she had to acknowledge her failings, and move on.

That was the only way to move forward.

He stood for a moment, gathering himself, before his arms fell down along his sides, his unsure look being replaced by a calm, gathered expression, and he took in a deep breath, collecting himself, before he straightened up.

"I'm saying Tigress that… You are really hardcore. And, you know, you push everyone. You push us to train harder, you push us to be better, you push us to do better. But, mostly, you push yourself."

His face became more relaxed as he suddenly found his stride, the words coming to him more easily, a change coming over him as he spoke.

This was not what Tigress had expected, and though a little part of her perked up at the praise, she brutally crushed it down.

Now was not the time for pride.

She kept herself sitting, looking directly at the fire as Po continued, and she let him speak, waiting for him to finish.

"We all know that you demand more of yourself than you do of any of us. And maybe, that's the problem."

Her ear flickered, but otherwise, she kept completely still.

"I know that you've spent a long time thinking about this, and I know how much this whole… thing, kinda hit you. But you know what I think? I think, that maybe, you're putting too much thought into this."

Now she couldn't help herself, her head snapping to the side, her eyes locking with Po's.

She wanted to berate him, wanted to chew him out and reproach him for even saying it.

This was no laughing matter!

What they were doing was fundamentally changing someone's life!

Lifting them out of a life of poverty, taking them away from their family to train, setting them on the path of a kung-fu master, in any case, what they did would change that person's life forever.

The choice they made would affect so many people, that it would perhaps be one of the most important decisions they had ever made!

And, if they chose wrong, then the consequences could be catastrophic.

As they all knew too well.

Holding up a paw to stop her before she could say any of this however, Po, briefly, looked away, as if to banish the thought.

"I know I Know, it's an important decision and all that, and I don't mean that you like, take it lightly, what I'm saying is to maybe let things just, sorta, you know…happen."

A small smile spread on his lips.

"Like, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm guessing that you've got this whole thing more or less thought out in your head already right? Every step of the way, who that person is going to be, and how you are going to train them. You've thought of how they are going to train, how they are going to fight, maybe even how they are going to act. But I'm telling you that that is not how it is going to go."

He gave a small chuckle as a thought struck him, the sound of his amusement somewhat annoying her at a time like this, though she did not act on it.

"I mean, I don't think the others had any idea of what they were looking for. They just kinda, you know, went with it when they saw something that spoke to them. I don't think that it was because they had really planned on it happening or anything. It just sort of did. Like, it was fate."

He nodded, agreeing with himself.

"Yeah, that's it. You haven't found a student because you weren't ready yet. You've been so focused on finding the perfect student that you didn't give yourself any room to actually find them at all. But, if you just give it a chance, I'm sure that sooner than you can say 'noodles', and, if you just let it happen, it will. It's destiny."

He stopped, looking at her expectedly, watching her as she sat, digesting his words.

She looked away, turning her head slowly, letting the words hang in the air for a moment, before she stood up unhurriedly, looking back at Po, who was only a few steps away, her eyes narrowing as she contemplated his words.

"So, are you saying that I'm not ready? That this is not my decision to make?"

The idea went against everything she had ever learned. Against her entire being in fact.

Her entire life had always been about control. Ever since the very first days of training with Shifu, learning to control her strength, and later, in the jade palace, learning to control her mind and body.

And her feelings.

Learning how not to let them show, and not to be hurt by Shifu's indifference, or, even callous treatment.

She thought she knew what she was searching for now though. She thought she understood were the other person would come from, their background, their thoughts.

She thought she understood the assignment.

But maybe, she had been wrong.

Some of the things Po had said had more than a grain of truth in them.

Actually, most of what he had said had been very close to the mark, and, unusually perceptive of the bear.

Though the thought of failure stung her deeply, she realized that he was right. If she truly wasn't ready, then holding on to it would do nothing more than keep making her more miserable, and then, she would never be able to grow. She would never become ready.

But, to her surprise, he shook his head.

"No. I'm saying maybe, you know, keep an open mind? Let fate have a little room you know. Like, look at me. Nobody ever though I would be the dragon warrior but, here I am."

He slapped his belly, which began swaying slightly as he did so, making a not wholly flattering sound the whole while, until he steadied it again himself.

They stood for a moment in silence, before Po continued.

"Tigress, you're one of the most awesome people I know. And I can just feel, all over in my kung-fu body that you, are going to be a great teacher."

He nodded, as if agreeing with himself, and, Tigress had to admit, she felt touched.

He had such faith in her. Such an unshakable trust in her abilities, that for the first time in weeks, she felt her mood brighten.

"I just know it. You just have to let it happen, and not force it."

Again, he nodded, his nod turning into a yawn, which he belatedly covered with his hand.

"Oh man, am I beat. I think I'm going to hit the hay."

He stood up, looking around for a suitable place and, locating it, walked over to his pack and retrieved a blanket, which he rolled out on the ground, before fallowing it shortly after.

"Alright, good night Tigress. Wake me when you want to move out again."

She nodded, though he did not see it, as his back was to the fire.

"Good night Po…"

She sat for a moment longer, looking at the dying embers before her.

Surprisingly, she felt… Better. Relived even. As if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulder.

Though, she had never herself put too much faith into fate, what Po had said…

Yes. She would try and keep a more open mind.

After all, this was not something to be rushed. And, if fate truly had a plan for her, then it would be revealed in time.

Though, she would still keep looking. After all, despite his insistence, and despite his own entry into the jade palace, future Kung-Fu masters didn't just fall out of the sky.

They were chosen.

They were made.

But still, his speech had helped.

And still, she did feel as if something had… Shifted.

There was room for chance. Maybe even for fate.

Looking up at the glittering moon, she felt a strange sense of optimism for the days ahead.

'… _And thank you.'_

* * *

Hello everyone!

So, back from vacation, and straight back to working and studying. Unenthusiastic yay.

I took a lot of inspiration for this chapter from Avatar: The last airbender, the painted lady, and also from the KFP verse, wondering how Oogway seemed to travel so effortlessly between the worlds, and I decided to add my own little theory on how it 'works', though, I'm by no means what one would call spiritual, or any kind of authority, but still, hope it worked out for people.

But even then, let me tell you, this, was really, really, really difficult to write. I'm actually almost glad its done.

Even if it was fun to try and involve the spirit-world a little more.

And, as it turned out, the stories of 'the shade' was not complete fabrication. Who knew.

And to everyone. The response I have gotten for the previous chapter has been absolutely phenomenal, and I am overwhelmed by the positive feedback I have gotten from all of you. And I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read, and to review my work. Know that it helps keep me going. Especially now that I have to find the time to write in between studies, work, and other duties.

I hope you all liked this chapter, and that you look forward to continuing the story. Hopefully, within a reasonable timeframe, I will be able to post the next one.

Until then! :D


End file.
